Family
by kinetic-kid
Summary: Pls R&R. Life goes on as usual at the Hellmouth. Unexpected arrivals, love in the air, family members showing up, patrols, fighting evil and eventually Big Bads! Sit back, buckle up and hopefully enjoy the ride.
1. Default Chapter

Family

**Disclaimer**: Definitely no money being made, all original characters belong to the God Joss Whedon and ME. I own nothing except for the characters I made up for the story.

**Distribution:** You want it, take it. Let me know where and I may visit it from time to time.

**Spoilers**: Pretty much taking the majority of BTVS the way it went with a few major differences.

**Feedback**: Please! I will take any and all feedback. This is my first time writing fiction and I am hoping everyone will enjoy the story.

**Pairing**: W/T, A/X, B?

**Author's Notes:** Everything is un-beta'd. Any and all misspellings, grammar, typos etc... are all my fault. Please go gently on me. The differences to the story are as follows. Other little inconsequential things I am sure will come up in the story - but these are the main items that I wanted to make sure everyone understands. **_BEWARE MARY-SUE WARNINGS IN EFFECT - :)_**

1. Tara didn't die!

2. Willow didn't go all black magic woman.

3. Willow and Tara helped Buffy and Faith defeat the First without activating the SIT's.

4. Anya didn't die.

5. It's a couple years later.

**Summary: **Life goes on as usual at the Hellmouth. Unexpected arrivals, love in the air, family members showing up, patrols, fighting evil and eventually Big Bads! Sit back, buckle up and hopefully enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 1**

Tara is sitting in the Magic Box grading the papers of the test she had given today to her students. For some reason she's been feeling a bit 'off' lately. She's feeling a little on edge and she can't figure out quite why yet. Willow was worried about it - afraid that another BIG BAD would be coming to town, but Tara had explained to her that it wasn't that type of feeling - just that something was going to happen - but not in a bad way...

"Xander, I want to go home and have orgasms!" Anya stated in her characteristic blunt tones.

"Ahn, it's the middle of the afternoon and I need to finish making these additional shelves for the new shipment of books Giles sent." Xander states calmly, after all these years he has finally realized that no matter what he says - Anya was Anya and she wasn't going to change. He was just happy that she took him back after him being a complete idiot.

Tara just smirks to herself - she can sympathize with Anya, she wouldn't mind for her red headed love to show up so they could make up some 'excuse' to head home for some quality alone time. Even after being together for over five years, their love hasn't diminished. If anything it's grown stronger.

The bell over the door into the shop jangles and Anya says "Welcome to the Magic Box, please come in and spend your hard earned cash. It would be greatly appreciated!"

Tara looks up and sees a tall, dark haired woman standing at the door wearing camouflage pants and a tight black t-shirt with the Marines logo on it. The woman has a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder and that's when Tara realizes that the woman is staring at her very intently.

The woman glances at Anya but turns back to Tara saying, "Thanks, I probably will be spending a lot of cash here, especially since you have such _beautiful_ women gracing your shop, especially ones of such beautiful light - right **LITTLE LIGHT**?" She emphasizes Little Light strongly, hoping that Tara would remember - but it's been so many years...

"K-Kelly?" Tara stutters slightly, not believing that it could be her, after all this time.

Just as Tara is slowly getting out of her chair, Buffy walks in from the training room to get a bottle of water. Buffy watches as Tara all of a sudden runs up to the strange woman standing at the bottom of the steps by the door, and throws herself on her crying and literally wraps her arms and legs around the tall woman. 'Whoa, Wills is going to be seriously pissed about this', Buffy thinks to herself. Who the hell is this woman, anyway?

Buffy watches as the tall woman just wraps her arms around Tara and holds her and starts crying with her.

"I didn't know if you would remember me, Tar. It's been almost 17 years since you've seen me. Actually, I didn't even know if you wanted to see me again after all this time" stated Kelly softly to Tara.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to see you? I love you, Kelly. Just because you've been gone for so long, doesn't mean I love you any less" Tara says in between sniffs clinging all the tighter to Kelly while she's saying this.

All of a sudden the bell rings over the door again, and in walks Willow. Uh, Oh. Buffy thinks to herself - this is going to get ugly, quick. Thinking that maybe this Kelly woman was an old flame.

"Umm, Tara?" squeaked Willow when she realizes it's her girlfriend wrapped around some Amazon looking warrior woman. That she is seriously thinking about turning into a toad!

"Sweetie, come here, I want you to meet someone." Tara slowly releases her legs from around Kelly's waist and smiles brightly at Willow while she reaches to hold Kelly's hand. "Willow, I want you to meet my sister, Kelly. Kelly, this is my..."

Kelly interrupts her at this point and says "Little Light, I think I can see for myself who this lovely young woman is. Willow, welcome to the family. I would say you better be taking good care of my baby sister, but looking at her and seeing you two together for myself, that would seem a little redundant!" Kelly gives a low chuckle then snatches the red head up into a quick embrace.

Willow realizes that she's probably about a foot off the ground, being held in the arms of her love's sister? Sister? Finally the Amazon woman sets her back on the floor and Willow looks at Tara and says "SISTER? Since when do you have a sister, and why am I just finding out you have a sister, and is she like the rest of your family, because if she is I am going to have a serious talking to her about the way they treated you-" at this point Tara gives her lover a quick kiss on the lips to stop the Willow-babble.

"Sweetie, I'll explain everything to you, I promise. It's a long story and honestly, I didn't think I would ever see her again." Tara gives her lop-sided grin at her lover and then looks at Kelly and just grabs Kelly into another hug. "But, boy am I glad that you're here Kel. I've missed you so much. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Uh, hmmm." Buffy interrupts trying to hint that the rest of the group would like to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh, sorry, Buffy. Umm, everyone, this is my sister Kelly. Kelly - the impatient one is Buffy, Anya is the lady behind the cash register and the man standing beside her is her boyfriend Xander" Tara introduced everyone.

"Hi Buffy, Anya and Xander" Kelly says with a slight grin. Looks like her baby sister did good for herself - she had some very protective friends. That cute little blonde, Buffy, was shooting major daggers at her like she would be happy to do some serious damage to her for daring to touch Tara.

"Hiya, it's good to meet you" Xander says with his best 'pretty girl in the house' smile.

"Hello, Xander is my boyfriend, you can't have him" stated Anya in clear, precise tones.

"OOOOkay" Kelly says with a slight question in her tone. "I'll remember that - don't worry."

"Don't worry about Anya, she's like that to everyone she perceives as a possible threat to taking her Xander away" laughed Buffy as she came over to shake Kelly's hand. "It's good to meet you. If I do say so, you seem quite different from the rest of Tara's family."

Buffy watched as Kelly seemed to close off and stiffen when she made the comment. Uh, oh. Something's definitely up here.

"Umm, Buffy. Kelly is actually my half sister. We share - shared the same mother." Tara stated quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Buffy kind of shook her head in apology for putting her foot in her mouth, as usual.

"That's okay, Buffy. There will be a lot of talking and explaining to do, I'm sure." Kelly said with a slightly tense smile. "Well, can anyone point me in the direction of a decent motel so that I can get a shower and get some clean clothes on? I've been traveling for the last 28 hours straight and am feeling a little less than fresh." Kelly joked lightly.

"Kelly, if you think I'm going to let you stay at some flea-bag motel, you have another thing coming!" Tara said firmly. "Now, first things first, it's starting to get dark out and..." Tara looks at Buffy with a slight lift to her eyebrow silently asking if she could warn Kelly about the dangers of the town of Sunnydale.

Before Buffy and Tara could say anything, however, Kelly spoke up and said "Sis, I can't believe you settled on a Hellmouth of all places! What in the hell were you thinking about when you moved here? Or didn't you realize it? I know our talents run along different lines and I wasn't home long enough to know your strengths and weaknesses..." All of a sudden she realized that everyone was looking at her with their mouths slightly open "I guess you all know this already, huh? I suppose I don't need to explain to you that there are evil beings in this world and they're all not human, either? Bogeymen do exist, so do Vampires and Demons, Hell Gods, etc.."

"Uh, nope, you don't have to explain about those type of things to us, no sirree bob. We know all about the things that go bump in the night. The question is, how do you know all about those things that go bump in the night and the Hellmouth and Hell Gods and Vampires, Demons, and all the other craziness that is in this world?" Willow babbled with a very serious note in her voice.

"Well, let's just say that while I was in the Marine's we didn't just fight other countries!" laughed Kelly lightly. "I was sort of in this special ops group that got called in to take out nests of demons, vampires and whatever other nasties that we came across."

"Oh, God not the Initiative" whined Buffy. "I thought they were finally gone."

"No, Buffy, I didn't work for the Initiative. That was a major fuck-up if there ever was one. Wait a minute - how... ooohh Buffy - Vampire Slayer? Got it. Anyhow, the group I was with was in effect long before the Initiative came to be and we didn't play the games those sick bastards like to play. My group was/is strictly a seek and destroy group. We went after the bad guys and wiped them out. We actually had a couple of demons that worked with us. You're probably aware that there are good demons as well as bad demons, right?" Kelly asked with a slight note of concern in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. We know there are good demons, we pretty much take each demon on their own merits. If they don't bother humans, we don't bother them. It actually works out quite well. Some of the demons that are good guys, actually help out quite frequently." Buffy said with a grin on her face. "Your group is definitely different from the Initiative if you actually worked with demons!"

"Hey, guys. We can all do this later. How about we head out and get Kelly situated at the house. Oh, Goddess, where is she going to sleep, we haven't finished with the house yet, we only have our bedroom and Willow's office situated so far." Tara states with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Tara. I have your old room at the house that Kelly is more than welcome to stay in, that is if you don't mind?" Buffy asks Tara's sister. Thinking to herself she would like to get a little more information from her while she's staying at her house. After all Dawn wouldn't be home for Christmas break for another week and that would give her a little time to pump Kelly for information about exactly what she knows.

Kelly looks from Tara to Buffy and shrugs her shoulders "I don't mind, if you don't. I can sleep about anywhere - part of being in the Marines. You don't get to be picky about sleeping accommodations! Just give me a corner somewhere and I'll be happy."

"Well, I think we can do better than a corner. Come on, I'll take you to the house. Pizza at Casa De Summers tonight guys? My treat." Buffy says looking at everyone questioningly.

"Of course, me and Tara will definitely be there - How about you two Anya?" Willow asks Anya and Xander.

"Actually, Anya and I have plans for tonight. We'll definitely get together again later and get all the gossip!" Xander states with one of his goofy grins.

"Okay, the rest of us will meet at my house in say, two hours? That will give Kelly time to get cleaned up and settled in a little bit and give me time to order pizzas. Will, Tara, do you have your vehicle or do we need to walk you home to be on the safe side?" Buffy asks questioningly.

"We're okay Buffy. I brought the vehicle with me since it was getting so late. I don't like chancing anything happening to my baby." Willow says as she lightly kisses Tara's cheek.

Tara smiles at her lover and looks at Kelly. "Buffy will take good care of you Kel. We'll see you in a couple hours, I love you." Tara gives Kelly another quick hug and kiss on her chin.

Kelly gives her a quick grin while hugging her back and a quick peck on the tip of her nose. "I've missed you Little Light. We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy and Kelly were walking towards Buffy's house and Kelly kept noticing Buffy giving her sideways glances like she really wanted to ask her something.

Finally Kelly says "Buffy, if you have something to say or ask, just spit it out. It's a lot easier that way and I promise I won't bite..." Unless you want me too! she continues in her own mind. Thinking to herself that Buffy would most definitely freak out if she continued that thought out loud. Buffy seemed to be a little on the tense side. Maybe if I'm around long enough I can help loosen her up some. Life's too short not to live it to the fullest.

"Okay, just to let you know, I don't usually pull any punches. What are you doing here? How did you find Tara? And what the hell are you up to?" Buffy says a very stern voice.

"Buffy, I'm not here to hurt Tara or anyone else. I came here because I found out that this is where Tara was. I wanted to see my sister again and find out how she was doing and if there was anything I could do to help her. I haven't seen her in 17 years and I just wanted to see the last family member I have." Kelly stated quietly. "Can I ask you something Buffy? Something about the comment Willow said to me in the Magic box?"

Buffy just nods her head waiting patiently while she thinks about what Kelly just said.

"Did- did her father hurt her?" Kelly asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Buffy looks at her and sighs. "Tara really doesn't talk about her family much. Obviously, since we didn't even know you existed before today. But when her father, brother and cousin showed up here a few years back I had the distinct impression that there was abuse. I don't know if it was mental or physical, but I know it probably was one if not both."

"Damn, that bastard" Kelly said with a snarl. I hoped when I left that son of a bitch would be done with the abuse. He never yelled at Donnie or Tara when I was there. I hoped it was just me he went after since I wasn't his, she continued thinking to herself.

"Kelly, whatever happened, happened a long time ago. Tara is so different now compared to when she first came here. She wouldn't hardly say hi to anyone. Now she's an English teacher at the high school." It was still hard for Buffy to sometimes think about the shy, introverted witch Tara used to be. Compared to the confident young woman she is now. "I think... no, I know that a lot of Tara's self confidence was brought about by her love for Willow. I hope that the rest of us helped her out somewhat along the way, also." Buffy states grinning to herself thinking about the past couple years.

"Buffy, when I walked into the Magic Shop and saw Tara again, I could see that she was happy and well loved. It was in her aura and I can't describe how that made me feel. I only ever wanted her to be happy with her life. I hoped that my leaving the Maclay household would make things easier for everyone involved. But, with what you just said and the comments from Willow, my leaving may have made it harder on Tara. I just hope that maybe she can forgive me for leaving her." Kelly says looking down at her feet as they continue walking.

Buffy reaches over and lays her hand lightly on Kelly's forearm, "Kelly, I can honestly tell you that Tara is one of the most forgiving and loving people I have ever met. I consider her family and would do anything for her. I know she doesn't blame you for whatever happened, she just isn't like that. Talk to her and you'll see. Hell, just think about the way she threw herself at you in the Magic Box - does that say she 'hates you, and doesn't ever want to see you again?' to me it screams that she loves you and wants you here. As a matter of fact, I was afraid you might be an old flame coming to stir up trouble!" Buffy states laughing slightly to herself.

"I can definitely say that I'm not an old flame - I think Willow would take care of any problems on that front. She looked like she would have been willing to turn me into a frog or something when she came into the shop" Kelly laughingly replied. More seriously she says "Thanks, Buffy for letting me know a little bit about what's going on. I have so much catching up to do and I'm glad you got my initial burst of anger and not Tara. I can go into talking to her with a better idea of what has happened and maybe I will be better able to control my feelings. I just hope he didn't hurt her badly. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself if he did." and I definitely will never forgive that bastard if he did, I'll be making a trip to the old homestead to right a few wrongs, if that's the case, Kelly thinks to herself.

"Well, here we are. Come on, let's get you situated. I'll show you where everything is and you can make yourself at home. Since Tara and Willow moved out, I've been kind of lonely. Maybe you wouldn't mind sticking around to help keep me company?" Buffy asks with a hopeful grin on her face - deciding to trust her instincts that Kelly's a good person. What she had said so far seemed to further cement that thought in her head. Maybe she's a good cook - hopefully that part was genetic. Slayer tummy growls at the thought of a home cooked meal. Definitely need to talk to Kelly some more!

Kelly laughs, "we'll see how things go after I talk with Tara. Buffy, I just want to say thank you for taking care of my sister and letting me stay here, I'll try not to get underfoot. If there's anything I can help you with, just let me know."

"Wellll, no, we'll talk about that later" Buffy says laughingly, "Let's get you situated, by the way, how tall are you?"

Willow doesn't even wait until they are in the vehicle before starting the Spanish Inquisition. "Tara, who exactly is Kelly? I mean, I know she's your sister, but why haven't you ever mentioned her? Where has she been all this time? Why is she showing up here, now? How did she find you? Is she like the rest of your family? Am I gonna have to kick her extremely tall ass back to wherever she came from? By the way, what is up with that? How tall is she? Where did her tallness come from? I guess that would be a stupid question, they probably came from the same place her dark hair, eyes and everything else came from. How is it that you look nothing alike? I mean I understand that you are half-sisters, but usually there are some kind of similarities between family members somewhere." Willow finally has to stop and take a breath of air.

Tara jumps in before her sweetie starts on the next round of questions, "Willow, honey, half of these questions I can't answer. We'll find them out when we talk to Kelly. As for the rest, let me try and give you a quick rundown and see if that might help some. Kelly is my half sister. Her father, from what mom told me was an ex-basketball player that died in a car crash. Kelly gets her height and dark hair and eyes from him. Kelly is nothing like my father or our brother. She left home when I was just 8 years old. From what I remember, she was always a loving, caring person that always had time for me, even if I was so much younger than her. Before you ask - she's 10 years older than me, sweetie. She left home when she turned 18 - th-there were problems between her and my father. I think she left because of that. I don't really know what happened then, I just remember vague things. I have a feeling that what happened between me and my family was minor compared to whatever they did to Kelly."

They pull up to there house and slowly walk inside, holding hands.

"Oh, worse than what they did to you? But honey, they beat you and hurt you, what could be worse?" Willow says with a slight catch in her voice. Whenever she thinks about her love's father and brother she gets upset at how they treated her.

"Sweetie, they may have smacked me a few times and hurt me a little, but I remember Kelly coming in from the barn one night late after my father took her out there and she could hardly move. I was hiding behind the staircase when she finally came in. Mom went to her room later and all I heard was Mom crying. I never heard anything from Kelly. It was a few days later that Kelly turned 18 and left. I haven't heard from her since. But you heard the same things I did, it seems she made a life for herself in the Marine Core. Obviously she is a more powerful witch than I remember. Her aura is as strong as yours if not stronger, so please don't try to kick her butt honey." Tara laughingly says with a hint of sadness in her smile.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'll try and tone it down a little. I just love you so much and want to make sure there is nothing bad going to happen to you. I was just afraid that she might be here to try and take you back to your family. I didn't realize that she may have had even more of a reason to leave that hell hole behind than you did. Let's get ready to head over to Buffy's. That way maybe we can get some more answers. Even though, she did look tired. Do you think we should give her some time to relax before getting the low down on her?" asks Willow with an understanding smile.

"That would probably be best, let's talk about us. Kelly obviously knows something is up. She was always able to read people. She was way better at it than I ever was. Hopefully Buffy will trust her. If Kelly is as strong as I think she is, she could be a great help to us here on the Hellmouth. Plus, with her experience fighting demons in the Core, that couldn't hurt." Tara says, thinking about it. She pulls Willow to her and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Unfortunately there wouldn't be enough time for much else but a few smoochies before heading over to Buffys. Damn that Anya and putting ideas in her head. Oh, well there was always tonight when they got back home.

Willow wraps her arms around Tara's waist and gives Tara a lingering kiss. "I love you." she says as she starts to deepen the kiss slightly by running her tongue lightly over Tara's full lips. As Tara opens her mouth slightly, welcoming in Willows tongue to suck on it lightly.

Tara slowly pulls away and gives her lover her lop-sided grin and says, "we will definitely be continuing this particular conversation later after we get home from Buffy's."

"Vixen!" Willow growls with a grin. "Can't we..."

"Sweetie, we don't have time. And I definitely am in the mood to take my sweet time driving you crazy tonight." Tara huskily whispers into Willow's ear. She gives her lover a quick peck on the lips as she heads up to the bedroom for a quick change of clothes before they head over to Buffy's house.

"That is so not fair!" Willow says to herself in the living room. But, boy, oh boy. Fun to be had tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone finished up eating the pizza while they were talking about nothing in particular. Just getting to know each other. Tara realized that Kelly had a very wicked sense of humor and seemed to be sliding quite a few glances towards Buffy during the meal. As usual, when it came to herself and anyone paying attention to her, Buffy didn't seem to notice that she was the focal point of Kelly's attention.

Tara glanced towards Willow and saw that she had noticed also. Willow looks at Tara with a questioning eyebrow. Tara just shrugs her shoulders and grins.

"Well, I guess I can get this ball rolling" Buffy says. "Since I don't have much to say, and will probably be doing more listening than anything. Kelly, I don't know how much you know about the supernatural. Obviously, you know more than a lot of people with you knowing about vampires, demons and all. Obviously you have heard something about the Slayer. I'm sure the Initiative's files weren't very flattering about me, so if you have any questions, please ask."

"You don't have to explain what a Slayer is to me, Buffy. I already have quite a bit of information. And personally, I pretty much took most of the information that came from the Initiative with a grain of salt. My boss' tried to make sure I was supplied with any and all information I might have needed in my job. I learned about the Chosen One in some of the reports and books I was giving to study while in the Service" Kelly starts grinning and laughing and states "I was wondering, I like to keep in shape and exercise quite a bit, do you need a work-out partner? I promise I'll try to keep up with you, I need to keep sharp and need someone to push me - you would fit the bill perfectly. I bet you might even be able to give me a few pointers. I definitely will need a sparring partner. And who better than the Chosen One? Oh, that is if you don't mind. If you do, that's okay, I'll see if I can find a Dojo or something else here in town." Kelly starts to backtrack a little not wanting to seem like she's trying to push herself on Buffy.

"No, no. That would be great - with what little you have said already, you would probably be a good person to work out with. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to spar with, with Giles back in England, not that he could keep up anyway." laughs Buffy.

Tara looks over at Willow and they grin at each other. Wonder if we could help swing Buffy to our side of the fence she thinks to herself. I can already tell by the glint in Kelly's eyes that she is definitely interested in Buffy.

"Hey, guys. I know it's getting late. Kel you're probably tired since you spent so long traveling, and I figure you probably aren't up for a question and answer session tonight. Plus I have school tomorrow and still haven't finished grading the tests that I gave to my classes today, since I was so pleasantly interrupted at the shop. Since tomorrow is Friday, we can spend this weekend getting to know each other and have a serious sit down chat, if that's okay?" Tara says hopefully.

"Little Light, damn, I guess I'll have to stop calling you that now. Your not my little baby sister anymore. You have grown into a very beautiful young woman Tar. You take after Mom so much. I guess I definitely am the ugly duckling in our family" Kelly stated with a slight self depreciating grin.

"Kelly, you most definitely are not an ugly duckling. Growing up I always thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I still believe that. Just too damn tall!" Tara laughingly jokes.

"Nah, I know I'm definitely not beautiful. Old and maybe I'll give you cute - too tall, that is a given. You should have seen the Services trying to find pants to fit me. I had to wear mens pants, they didn't have any womens long enough. I can never tell you how much I wanted to be a normal person. Do you know how hard it is to find a date when you are pretty much taller than everyone else? I'm almost 6'2" and finding someone that is willing to date an Amazon, is extremely hard. Men feel inferior. Which isn't that big of a loss" Kelly sort of mumbled the last bit to herself. However Buffy heard the comment and raised her eyebrow slightly.

Kelly continued on, "Women are definitely the way to go, height only seems to matter to a few of them. Most women enjoy a taller partner. Which is a definite plus when it comes to me." Well, that lets everyone know where my sexual preferences lie. "I always wanted to be more like you, medium height, with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Instead I'm 6'2" dark brown hair and normal brown eyes. Go figure. Nothing I can do about that - short of bleaching my hair and getting colored contacts - but that is just a little too much" Kelly laughingly states.

"Kelly, this will be the only time I will let you get by with this. So listen up good. From now on, there will be no more putting down of yourself. In this group, we do NOT allow that kind of thing. All of us have been through so much, good and bad, that we don't let each other put ourselves down. Isn't that right, Willow and Tara?" Buffy states unequivocally.

"Yep, Buf is right. No more talk like that - even if you are definitely on the tall side. I have to agree with Tara, you are beautiful. Normal brown eyes - where did that come from, anyway? I've been studying your eyes and they are gorgeous. Of course, not as gorgeous as my baby's blue eyes, but still gorgeous. They have flecks of green and gold in them...shutting up now." Willow turns to look at Tara and says "You are supposed to stop me when I start that - why didn't you?"

Kelly starts laughing. "I think I know why, which after all this time, I'm sure you know also, Willow. Just look in her eyes - she loves you completely and that includes or is because of the babbling! Okay, guys I'll try to make more of an effort not to put myself down. I love you Tar - see you tomorrow night. Come over and I'll cook. Have a good night Willow, take care of my baby sis for me, okay?"

"I love you, too Kelly. Willow always takes care of me, don't you sweetie?" Tara grins at her lover and winks.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely take care of her. But it's more of a mutual taking care of... and I think it's time to go home now. Good night everyone. See you tomorrow." Willow starts dragging Tara out of the house to the car and they leave.

"Well, looks like someone's going to be having some fun tonight. I have this funny feeling that the test papers are SO not going to get graded tonight." Kelly laughingly says to Buffy as they head back towards the dining room. "Here, let me get this. It's the least I can do after you letting me stay here."

"Hey, you don't have to clean up, I can do it" Buffy states while Kelly quickly grabs the plates and glasses to take into the kitchen.

"Buffy, please let me feel useful. It's the least I can do." Kelly states quietly as she starts rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Buffy watches her as she quietly wipes down the table and breaks down the pizza boxes to put them in the trash can. Kelly opens the refrigerator and grabs a water to drink and turns to look questioningly at Buffy, silently asking her if she wants a water and Buffy grins and nods her head. Kelly flips her the water and grabs another one out for herself.

"So, before I get ready to head up for bed, I would like to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's okay?" Kelly asks questioningly.

"Sure. I'll probably be heading out in a little while and do a quick patrol to make sure there are no problems. It's been kind of quiet lately. Which usually means something big is going to be going down soon." Buffy says while sitting down at the end of the couch.

Kelly sits down at the other end turning towards Buffy so she can watch her while she talks.

"Buffy, I know you don't exactly trust me. And I realize that's something that's just going to take some time for me to earn. After I left home, I joined the Marine Core and didn't look back. The only regret I have is that I wasn't there for Tara growing up. I love her more than anything in this world and would do anything for her. I honestly believed when I left home that she would be okay. I thought her dad just had something against me since I wasn't his child. He always thought the sun rose and set on Donnie. And he always treated Tara okay. I never heard him raise his voice or hand to her while I lived there." Kelly said with a sad smile.

"Kelly, you don't have to tell me this, if you don't want to" Buffy started to say when Kelly interrupted her.

"No, Buffy. I want you to know the basics of what happened. I won't go into details right now. But I do want you to get a better handle on the person you are letting live in your house." Kelly slowly took a deep breath to steel herself for what she was going to tell Buffy. "He used to beat me and right before my 18th birthday he took a whip to me out in the barn. I never have understood why he did the things he did, I just kind of hoped it was because I wasn't his blood and he hated me because of that. I don't know how, but some way I made it back into the house and went to my room. Mom came in as I was taking off my clothes and she freaked. Needless to say all she could do was cry as she tended my back. I didn't leave the room again until three days later. I turned 18 on that day. I packed one change of clothes and left the house and didn't look back. I joined the military. A few years later we were out on a secret ops mission when some kind of demon let into my platoon. I didn't even stop to think, I saw all my mates being torn apart and I went a little crazy. I called down some kind of magic spell, to this day I don't even know what it was and killed the demon. One of my leaders saw what happened and from then on I was sent to a specialist training outfit to work on my powers. At the time I didn't realize that they even had a separate training facility for the magically inclined." Kelly stopped for a moment and took a sip of her water and looked up at Buffy to see what she was doing.

Buffy was looking at her with a look that was hard to define. It almost looked like pity, but not quite. Kelly just shook her head and looked back down again as she continued her story.

"From then on I was put in some of the most dangerous areas and hot spots around the world. I have done everything I could humanly do to help the human race. And even in some instances, when certain demons were the ones being persecuted, I helped them. That's how we ended up having some demons in the specialized platoon I belonged to. Well, needless to say I've spent the better part of the last 20 years in the service of the US of A. I was getting burnt out on all the traveling and fighting, so I decided to retire. The day I got my dismissal papers, I used a locator spell to find out where Tara was and here I am. As far as I'm concerned, Tara is the only family I have left. I just want to get to know her again. Find out what kind of person she has become and hopefully, maybe, make up for any hard feelings she may harbor towards me about the way I left home." Kelly slowly smiles a little bit as she looks back up at Buffy and then says "Plus, you can always kick my ass across the United States to the Eastern seaboard if you think I need it or deserve it."

Buffy grins at her attempt at lightening the mood. "Kelly, Tara will say there is absolute nothing to forgive. And, I believe you. Maybe tomorrow I'll take you to the Magic Box's training room and see what you can do. If you're as good as I think you are and if you want to help me with patrols, I'd appreciate it. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I believe I can say that it wasn't nearly that bad for Tara. But I don't know for sure. You two really need to have a quiet sit down and discuss everything."

"Thanks Buffy. I'm gonna go head upstairs. If you need me, wake me up. I'm a light sleeper." Kelly grins then heads up the stairs to bed. 'Tomorrow's another day. Tara and I will talk this weekend and hopefully all will be right in my world again. Just having my sister back in my life will make me happy.' Kelly thinks to herself as she strips and gets into bed. She smiles as she slowly drifts off to sleep thinking about a certain little blonde.

"Honey, I think your sister is crushing on Buffy!" Willow starts off as soon as they are in the vehicle heading home.

"I know, poor Kelly. Being in the Marines she probably didn't have many chances for any kind of relationship. I guess I'll talk to her this weekend and maybe put a bug in her ear about Buffy not being interested in the home team." Tara says with a little grin at Willow.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything to her. We could take bets on how long it takes Buffy to realize that Kelly is hitting on her, what do you think?" Willow says smirking slightly.

"Ohh, my baby is feeling a little wicked tonight, hmm? I guess I will have to put that wickedness to use when we get home!"

"Well, honey, you did promise me I would be driven crazy tonight. That's still is the plans for this evening, right?" Willow asks Tara in her most innocent voice as they pull up outside their house.

"Sweetie, you have no idea" Tara states with a low growl.

OOOHHH! I am definitely in for it tonight. I can't wait - Willow thinks to herself doing a small little dance on their way into the house.

As soon as they are in the door, Tara grabs Willow in her arms and gives her a smoldering kiss on the lips and lightly smacks Willow on the butt and says "Will, get up to the bedroom. I'll just check and make sure everything is locked up tight and be right behind you."

"Okay honey. I love you" Willow says sweetly to her love as she gives her a light kiss on the lips and proceeds to head upstairs to their bedroom.

Tara checks the doors and windows to make sure everything is locked up tight and grabs a glass of ice water to take upstairs with her to bed.

As Tara walks into the bedroom she has to laugh - Willow has already stripped and is laying in the middle of the bed on her side with a 'come hither' look on her face. "Is my baby in a little bit of a hurry tonight, hmm?"

Willow gives a little grin saying "you told me to get up to the bedroom. I figured you wanted me waiting and ready for you!"

Tara gives a small smile as she sets her glass down on the nightstand. She slowly starts unbuttoning her blouse when Willow starts to get up to help her undress. "Uh Uh. Lay back down. No touching allowed until I say so."

Willow pouts but does as Tara says and lays down and proceeds to watch Tara slowly takes off her clothes piece by piece. By the time Tara is taking off her silk bra and panties, Willow has a glazed look in her eye. "Honey, you still with me? Sweetie?"

Willow finally becomes a little coherent and realizes that Tara was talking to her and says "Huh? What?" Higher brain functions are definitely gone for the night. Willow is gazing with rapt attention on Tara's bountiful breasts.

Tara just smirks - her sweetie is definitely a breast gal - through and through. Slowly Tara kneels on the side of the bed and gently pushes Willow onto her back. Tara grabs Willow's hands and put them on the headboard and murmurs "Keep them there until I say otherwise."

Willow grasps the headboard and nods and moans incoherently.

Tara slowly runs her hands down Willows arms and up the side of her neck to run her fingers through Willows hair. She leans down and starts to press light kisses on the side of Willows neck nibbling downwards to her collarbone then back up the other side until she slowly reaches Willows mouth and gives her love a slight lick across her bottom lip with her tongue. Willow moans quietly and opens her mouth slightly to lick the taste of Tara from her lips. Tara smiles and straddles Willows hips and proceeds to slowly work her way down Willows neck kissing, nibbling and sucking as she reaches Willow's breasts Willow is moaning loudly as Tara slowly brushes the bottom of Willows breasts with her fingertips and kisses her way around both breasts without touching Willow's nipples.

"Please baby, pleeeaaasssse!" Willow groans as she squirms under her lover.

"What do you want Will? Would you like me to kiss your nipples? Lick them? Maybe suck on them? How about I do all of that and then bite them? Would you like that?" Tara says with a wicked grin.

Willow's eyes get bigger and bigger with each question and all she can do is nod enthusiastically.

Tara proceeds to lightly kiss, lick and suck Willow's breasts as she makes her way back to Willow's nipple and then she bites down gently on Willow's left nipple while her fingertips gently squeeze her right nipple. Willow's reaction was instantaneous - she screamed Tara's name as she came shuddering. Willow released the headboard and started to reach for Tara when Tara looked at her and said "Did I say you could let go of the headboard yet? I'm nowhere near finished with you, love."

"Sweet Goddess, I think you are going to kill me tonight."

"Maybe La Petit Morte, but nothing you won't recover from" Tara laughingly says as she slowly starts kissing her way down Willows ribs and stomach, stopping to pay special attention to her lovers belly button. She lightly nibbles around the outer edges and then quickly dips her tongue in to swirl around and press firmly in. Willow raises her hips groaning as her desire grows ever stronger at her lovers ministrations.

"Tar-raaaa" Willow groans loudly. Willow is panting and her hips are dancing trying to find much needed friction.

Tara smiles to herself. I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer. I want her just as desperately as she wants me! She proceeds to give Willow the release she so desparately needs!

Author's Note: Sorry for lack of details for the final part to the chapter- but this site only allows up to rated R - don't want to blow that away and get into trouble by doing NC-17! LOLAlso - pleaseleave mereviews. I don't know if anyone is reading this story and I won't bothercontinuing/updating if no one likes it! Thanks. K


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kelly woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to make coffee. 'Damn, where's the coffee at? Hell, maybe I should ask where the foods at - all that's here seems to be leftovers in the refrigerator and milk. Doesn't Buffy eat anything besides take-out? Well, I can definitely pick up some groceries while I'm out. Guess it's time to get the trainers on and go for my morning run.'

Buffy woke up to the smell of coffee. 'Coffee, mmm. Wait, I don't have any coffee. Actually, I smell food. What?'

Buffy trotted downstairs to the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you. Do you want some coffee? What do you take in it? I also am making you some breakfast. Sausage links, hash browns and eggs. How do you like your eggs?" Kelly asked over her shoulder.

"Uh, two sugars in the coffee and I'll take the eggs any way you feel like fixing them. I'm not too picky. Umm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but the last time I checked I didn't have any coffee or food in the house to speak of?" Buffy stated questioningly.

Kelly smirked at Buffy saying "Buffy, that's putting it mildly. No coffee, no food whatsoever. Unless you want to count the milk and leftovers in the fridge. Which, I threw all of it out - it all pretty much looked questionable on the good side and fuzzy on the bad side! I went out for a run this morning, stopped at the corner store and picked up a few things on the way back. I grabbed the extra set of keys to let myself back in, I hope you don't mind." Kelly placed a plate in front of Buffy with the eggs done over easy along with the links hash browns and a couple slices of toast. She turned around and grabbed a coffee cup putting the requested two sugars in and filled her coffee cup and proceeded to sit down across from Buffy.

"Aren't you going to eat? By the way, this is great. I'm not much with the cooking. Pretty much, Tara is the only one out of all of us that can cook. Since her and Will moved out, I haven't been having too many home-cooked meals except when they have me over a couple times a week." Buffy stated easily around a mouth full of food. "Go ahead and keep the keys on you for future use, you'll need it with staying here."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I had a couple pieces of toast while I was fixing you breakfast. I'm not a big breakfast eater. More of a coffee drinker. We probably need to discuss a few things. While I'm staying here, I'll be more than happy to take care of buying the groceries and fixing the food. One thing I can do is cook. Let me know what you like to eat, besides take out" Kelly grinned at Buffy with that comment "and I'll get to fixing anything you like. Are you allergic to any foods? I always ask, with Tara being allergic to shrimp it kind of got me in that habit when I was younger."

"Kelly, you don't have to earn your keep. Not that I'll complain with you fixing the occasional home-cooked meal" Buffy laughed. "I'm not allergic to anything and I like pretty much everything."

"I won't stay here unless I can help you out. I'm gonna go hop in the shower and get dressed. Would you mind telling me where the local bank is? I need to open up an account and take care of some other business around town today, if possible."

"No problem, I don't have anywhere to be today and I'd be happy to show you around town." Buffy said with a grin. "Hope you don't mind hoofing it - I don't have a vehicle. Me and vehicles…. Let's just say, bad news!" Buffy laughingly stated.

"No problem, that's one of the things I hope to get taken care of today. Finish your breakfast - there's some more links and hash browns in the skillets, if you want them. I'll be back after I take a shower and get ready." Kelly rinsed her coffee cup out in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

'Damn, she cooks, seems extremely nice, she's gorgeous whoa where did that thought come from? Hetro Gal here - remember? I think Willow and Tara may be rubbing off on me.' Buffy shakes her head to herself and pours herself another cup of coffee and eats the rest of the food left from breakfast. 'Mmmm hash browns, sausage links, eggs and coffee for breakfast. I can definitely get used to this!'

"So, where all do you need to hit today besides the bank?" Buffy asked Kelly as they walked.

"Well, the bank is the first and most important. After that, I definitely need to hit the mall. Pretty much all I have is my t-shirts and military garb. I need to pick up some regular clothes. I'd like to buy either a truck or an SUV. Maybe we could stop in and see Tara, if that's okay?"

"Well, Tara has a free period combined with lunch on Fridays - so she's free from 11:30 to 1:00 so we can probably hit there after the bank. There's a couple car dealerships down the road from the high school. We have a mall on the outskirts of town that we can hit for clothes. I'm always up for a shopping trip" Buffy grinned.

"I appreciate your help, Buffy. You don't mind being a guide do you? If you do, I could always call a cab and tell the driver where to take me?" Kelly said with a questioning tone.

"No problem. Plus the fact that Tara would probably have my butt in a sling if I didn't show you around! She seems really happy to have you here. I'm glad your not like the rest of her family." Buffy stated quietly.

"That's something you don't have to worry about Buffy. I just wish I could have been there for her. Maybe made things easier. Unfortunately, we can't change the past. No matter how much I wish I could. I'm just glad she found such caring people to have in her life. Speaking of which, you were ready to kick my ass back in the Magic Shop, weren't you?" Kelly laughingly asked, trying to lighten the mood back up.

"You have no idea! I thought for sure you were Tara's old girlfriend and the way she acted…let's just say it made my heart stop for a moment. Willow and Tara have been together for what seems forever. And I have never seen two people more meant for each other. Then you, this tall, buff, great looking Amazon-type woman comes in the store and Tara is literally hanging off you in the next instant!" Buffy stated without even thinking about what she was saying. "I couldn't believe it. Luckily everything got cleared up quickly, or you would have had me and Willow kicking your ass" Buffy said while shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Kelly smiles down at Buffy.

"What, that I was going to kick your ass? You definitely need to have your head examined if that makes you happy" Buffy stated unbelievingly looking at Kelly.

Laughing loudly, Kelly grins "The fact that Tara has 'family' that loves her and will protect her makes me extremely happy, Buffy. And that's what you are, her family. Just from being around you this short period of time, I can tell you love her. You have that Mama Bear attitude when you talk about her and Willow. That makes me happy beyond words." Kelly teasingly adds, "so, you think I'm good looking, huh?"

"Wha-" Buffy starts then blushes lightly looking down at the ground. "I did say that, didn't I? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You won't hear me complaining! Even though, I might suggest you get your eyes examined while my head is being examined!" Kelly laughs to let her know that everything was okay.

"Looks like we're at the bank. This will probably take a little while. Do you want to wait?"

"I'll head over to the Espresso Pump across the street. You can meet me over there when your done." Buffy while pointing to the coffee shop

"I'll be done as quickly as I can. Thanks again." Kelly stated smiling.

"No problem. See you in a little bit" Buffy waves as she crosses the street.

'Buffy definitely is gorgeous. I wonder if I have any chance whatsoever?' Kelly thinks to herself as she heads into the bank.

Kelly walks into the Espresso Pump 45 minutes later as Buffy is finishing her second mocha. "Do you want another one? My treat." Kelly asks Buffy, glancing at her drink.

"Sure, even though I will probably spend the rest of the afternoon hitting the bathroom!" Buffy grins.

"It's a little after 11:00 - do we want to walk and drink at the same time? I don't know how long it will take to get to the high school" Kelly asks questioningly.

"Sure, we can start heading towards the high school. It will probably take around 15 minutes to walk there. So, I take it, you got everything taken care of at the bank?"

"Yeah, took a little longer than I had hoped. But after a few phone calls I got everything situated. I'm afraid I may have broken the bank - figuratively speaking." Kelly laughingly stated. "I don't think they were ready for me to take out a big chunk of their cash today - but with the amount I transferred into their bank they didn't complain too much."

"Damn, you must have pulled out a lot of cash to make a bank want to complain." Buffy stated. "If I can ask, how did you get that kind of cash. Oh, God, I'm sorry. Forget I asked that. It's none of my business."

"Yeah, well since I need to buy a vehicle and clothes, among other things I figured the quickest route for the majority of that is cash. Plus when you've spent basically 20 years in the service and don't spend hardly any of the money and just sock it away and invest it, it adds up." Kelly looks at Buffy with a serious look in her eye. "Buffy, feel free to ask me anything. If I don't want to answer, I'll let you know. But other than a few things in my past, I'm pretty much an open book. So, please, feel free to ask anything. Of course, I may decide to ask questions back," Kelly sort of asks with a questioning lift of her eyebrow and a smirk.

'Oh boy, I think I see a little bit of resemblance with Tara with that eyebrow lift. She also has a wicked looking smirk.' Buffy shakes her head to herself, 'Why am I noticing things like this. I don't usually pay attention to other women.'

"Well, I guess it's only fair that your able to ask questions back. So, feel free to ask away." Buffy said smiling slightly. "I probably owe you a couple dozen by now."

"Nah, start fresh starting right now. So, first question. Hmmm, personal or general? Decisions, decisions." Kelly grins wickedly looking at Buffy from the corner of her eye. Oh, Buffy looks slightly scared. Maybe I shouldn't start off with anything too hard. "Okay, easy question first off. Would it be okay if I joined you for patrols? I want to make myself useful. Plus that will give me a chance to keep in shape." Kelly started laughing at the look on Buffy's face. "You thought I was going to ask something else, didn't you? Just what did you think I was going to ask?"

Buffy shakes her head then grins at Kelly "Well, it wasn't that. Actually I don't know what I thought you were going to ask. I guess you can go out on patrol with me. But I withhold the right to say yeah or nay after seeing you in action."

Oh, I really shouldn't but I just can't help myself, "See me in action, huh? Anytime, anyplace girlfriend. Even though I got the feeling you don't swing my way. If you decide to, please let me know," Kelly started laughing so hard at the look on Buffy's face that she had to stop and lean down to grab her knees. "Oh, God Buffy. I don't think I've laughed that hard in years. The look on your face is priceless."

"Ohh, you," Buffy growled as she smacked Kelly on the arm. "I'm gonna tell Tara on you."

"Oww. Now that's just downright mean. Telling on me to my sister. She'll kick my ass from here to the next millennium. And that just isn't right! I don't know if it's a plus that we're here at the high school now or not" Kelly grins at Buffy.

"It might be a good thing, Or I might have had time to kick your butt. Then I would have to explain to your sister why you are all broken and bruised" Buffy grinned back at Kelly to let her know she was kidding.

Kelly and Buffy proceed into the high school about 11:20. Buffy and Kelly stop outside Tara's classroom door watching Tara give the homework assignments for the weekend amidst groans. Tara caught the movement from the corner of her eye and turned to smile lovingly at Kelly.

"Okay class. You have about five minutes left, so you can either start your assignment or talk quietly amongst yourselves until the bell." Tara stated while walking towards the class room door. "Buffy, Kelly come on in. I didn't realize you were going to come by today."

"Well, I thought we could come by and take my favorite sister out for lunch. Buffy decided to come along for the free meal," Kelly laughs at the look Buffy gives her for that comment.

"Buffy is always up for a meal. I swear, I don't know how that girl stays so skinny." Tara gives her a lopsided grin. "To have her metabolism, boy, wouldn't that be something."

The bell rings and the students grab their stuff as they head out. Quite a few students wishing Tara a good weekend.

"Wow, when I went to school we didn't wish a teacher a good weekend, especially after giving us a homework assignment for the weekend!" Kelly pointed out to Tara with a grin, "They must have a crush on their beautiful English teacher."

Tara blushes and lightly smacks Kelly on her arm. "Stop that. Let me get my purse and then we can head out for lunch. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Damn, I've been smacked twice on the arm today. I must be doing something wrong. Or is it that I'm doing something right? Hmmm. Have to think on this some more!" Kelly grins first at Buffy then Tara.

"Buffy, are you smacking around my big sister? Kelly, is she picking on you? Do I need to straighten her out?" Tara smiles and winks at Buffy.

"Hmmff, straighten me out? Kelly's been the rotten one this morning. Taking everything I say the wrong way. Making me make comments that I wouldn't usually make. I think your sister is a very bad influence Tara. You need to have a serious chat with her about how things are done around here. How there is no picking on the mighty Slayer." Buffy states trying to look serious but not able to keep the smile off her face.

'Hmm, I haven't seen Buffy smiling this much in forever.' Tara thinks to herself. "So, Kelly. You're picking on the mighty Slayer, huh? Like living life dangerously? You may be taller than her and look stronger, but physically I believe she can still kick your butt. As long as you don't bring magic into play!" Tara smirks up at Kelly.

Kelly gets a mischievous glint in her eye and says, "I don't know what you two are talking about. I have been the absolute picture of innocence today. I have even fixed breakfast for Mighty Mouse here…"

"Hey! Mighty Mouse? Who are you calling Mighty Mouse, you overgrown Amazon! I'll have you know that I am much taller than Mighty Mouse! Oh, hell." Buffy starts muttering to herself at this point. "I have this feeling I'm gonna have a hard time keeping up with Kelly in the quip department."

By this time Tara and Kelly are both laughing at Buffy, catching Buffy's comment about the quips.

"Oh, poor Buffy. She's so used to only having to outwit the vampires that she's going to have to come up with all new comments to combat my sister." Tara grinningly states while deciding to watch how Buffy acts around Kelly.

While they were picking on each other they made it to a diner down the street from the school. Kelly opens the door and lets Buffy and Tara precede her in.

As they sit down, a pretty blonde waitress brings over three menus and three glasses of water. "What can I get you three to drink while you look over the menu?"

"I'll have a diet coke, please." Kelly smiles up at the waitress.

Buffy and Tara both state that just the water is fine.

The waitress grins at Kelly and says "I'll get your Diet Coke sweets. Then I'll get ya'll's order," as she heads over to get the soda.

Tara elbows Kelly in the side and looks at the waitress with a grin on her face. "Already making friends?"

Kelly glances to where Tara is looking. "What? Her? Nah, she's just being friendly is all. I'm too old for her, anyway."

"Kelly." Tara said with a warning tone.

"What?" Kelly stated with a confused look on her face. "What did I say to get that tone?"

"You are NOT old. So get that thought out of your head. Plus you are absolutely gorgeous and can have anyone you want." Tara grins.

"You have to say that - you're my sister. I think it's obligatory or something." Kelly smiles at Tara.

"Oh, you think so. Okay, we need to get another opinion here. Buffy, what do you think? Do you agree with me that Kelly is gorgeous?" Tara glances at Buffy, curious what she might say. Unfortunately, the waitress comes back with the Diet Coke for Kelly at that moment.

"Here you go sweets. And just to put my opinion in there, I'll agree she's gorgeous." Sherry, the waitress says smiling with what could only be considered a 'come hither' look at Kelly. "So, what can I get ya'll to eat?" Tara glanced at Buffy while the waitress was making her comments. Buffy had a look on her face that Tara couldn't quite place.

They place their orders and the waitress leaves to put their orders in.

"So. I don't think the waitress thinks your too old for her." Tara smirks.

"Aaargghh! Tara, I just got into town and found you. I want to take my time getting to know you and the people you consider a family before I even think about myself, okay?" Kelly states with enough seriousness for Tara to know she's not kidding, even with the smile.

"Fair enough. Subject change. Willow and I were talking this morning and, if it's okay with you Buffy, Willow and you can have a best friends day all day tomorrow. That way Kelly and I can get caught up on what's happened with both of us." Tara states looking from Buffy to Kelly. "I figure we can work out the particulars over dinner tonight?"

"Works for me. If you want, and if everyone likes, I can fix spaghetti for dinner tonight? Maybe invite Xander and Anya?" Kelly asks questioningly to both Tara and Buffy.

"I know everyone likes spaghetti. It sounds good to me, how about you Tara? You and Will feel like spaghetti at my house tonight? I'm sure Xander and Anya are up for it, if they don't have any other plans" Buffy states.

"Okay. Dinner a la Kelly tonight at the Summers' residence" Tara smiles. Then almost laughs out loud when the waitress sets their lunch down flirting with Kelly the whole time. She glances over at Buffy and grins even wider. She could swear that she had one of her 'I'm gonna stake your ass' looks on her face.

"Don't. Just, don't.." Kelly smiles while shaking her head at Tara after the waitress leaves.

They proceed to eat their lunch while talking about what Kelly and Buffy had planned for the rest of the afternoon.

The waitress comes back to ask if the want desert. Which no one did. Then proceeded to lay their check down along with another slip of paper and a wink at Kelly. "Hope to see you again, sweets."

"Thanks." Kelly says with a smile as she grabs the check and slip of paper. "My treat guys." she says as she lays the money on the table for their lunch.

As they walk out of the restaurant and get a few steps down the street Tara bumps Kellyand says "So, what did the other slip of paper say, huh?"

"Here, you can have it. I was planning on throwing it away when we came across a trash can." Kelly said as she hands it over to Tara.

Tara looks at it and starts laughing. She notices Buffy is trying to look at it without being to obvious. Tara just hands it to Buffy.

"God, could she get anymore forward?" Buffy states with a grimace as she hands the note back to Kelly. Kelly just shrugs while she crumbles up the note and throws it in a trash can that they are walking by. "What, you were serious about throwing it away? She was cute." Buffy stated with a surprised note in her voice.

"Buffy, if you want to call her, I can get the note back out of the trash can, if you would really like me too?" Kelly smirks at Buffy. "I mean, since you think she's cute and all."

Tara giggles and then stops quickly when Buffy turns her gaze on Tara. "She's your sister - can't you do something about her? Plus, you don't need to encourage her by laughing or thinking she's funny - it's just not right that me, the Slayer, has to put up with this" Buffy says pouting by the end of her dialogue.

"Oh, don't blame Tara. You put yourself in that position, so buck up and take it like a man, ooops, Slayer." Kelly says laughing while wrapping her arm around Tara's shoulder. "Sis, I'll protect you from the mean, evil Slayer. I won't let her pick on you, promise. You can laugh and egg me on all you want."

"Please, please don't put me between you two. If you guys are already acting like this, with not even knowing each other 24 hours, I'll hate to be around you in a weeks time….ooh, are we still having Christmas at my place?" Tara asks getting sidetracked thinking about next week.

Buffy just sighs shaking her head. 'what have I gotten myself into.' she thinks to herself. "Yes, if that's okay . Will you have furniture by then?"

"Yep. They are delivering the living room and dining room sets next week. I've already bought a turkey and ham for dinner. Anya is making some vegetable dishes. I've picked up some other odds and ends. Are you still picking up a couple pies from the bakery Buffy?"

"Can I interrupt for a sec? I can make or bring some items too. Actually, I can bake a couple pies along with make some homemade yeast rolls for dinner, if you want?" Kelly interjects.

"That would be great. I'll double-check with Anya to see what she's bringing and get together to see if there's anything else we need. Dawnie is still coming home for Christmas break, right Buffy?" Tara asks.

"Yep. She should be getting in sometime Friday. I should probably call her and let her know that there's a _strange_ person in the house, that way if I'm not home when she gets in, she'll know who you are." Buffy smirks up at Kelly, getting a dig in.

"Weak, slayer. Very, very weak. You are definitely going to have to do better than that." Kelly smiles down at Buffy as they get back to the high school. Kelly gives Tara a hug and says "Buffy's around 7:00 tonight? That should give us plenty of time for us to do some more shopping and still leave me time to make dinner."

Tara smiles and nods her head. "You two try and stay out of trouble this afternoon, okay?" Tara shakes her head to herself. 'These two together seem like they could cause some serious havoc.'

"No promises. Mighty Mouse here likes to start all kinds of things, and I just can't help but finish them!" laughs Kelly. "Love you. See you tonight."

Buffy pouts and stomps her foot. "I am NOT Mighty Mouse. Just wait, when you least expect it, I'm gonna take you down." Buffy groans to herself as she realizes what she said.

"See, Sis. She just gives me all kinds of openings to make all kinds of comments. But she thinks it's my fault!" Kelly looks at Tara and winks.

Tara just laughs and shakes her head. "Please try and behave. See you guys tonight." She waves and heads into the high school.

"Okay MM. Let's go to the shopping and see what kind of havoc we can cause at the dealership and the stores." Kelly grins as she pokes Buffy in the ribs.

"What have I gotten myself into." Buffy moans and they head out to continue their day.

Author's Note: Please Read and Review! Moonjava-Thanks for the first review. Glad your liking it - hope other people are too!


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got company, MM!" Kelly grins as they pull into Buffy's driveway.

"Not just me - you too! That'll be Tara and Willow here early - go figure" Buffy grins while looking at Kelly. "I wonder how long they've been here. And stop calling me that!"

Kelly mumbles "If the shoe fits…"

"As soon as I figure out a good nick-name for you, you are so in for it" Buffy says with a light growl.

"Promises, promises" Kelly laughs when Buffy backhands her on the shoulder. "If I tell you I realllllly like that, will you keep doing it?" Kelly says in a low timbered husky voice. Then waits for a second to watch Buffy's face turn red and busts out laughing loudly. "Come on, let's get all this stuff in. It's probably a good thing Tara and Willow are here, they can help us."

"I can't believe you bought a Hummer! I thought the salesman was going to shit his pants when you told him if he had the paperwork done and us out of there in less than 30 minutes you would pay cash" Buffy just shakes her head.

"I didn't want to waste time at the dealership, we had some serious shopping to do before we needed to get back here" Kelly says while grabbing a couple bags of groceries and heading towards the house.

Buffy grabs a couple bags and follows Kelly to the front door 'Serious shopping. She says serious shopping. We filled up the Hummer - that is something more than serious. I don't know what to call it, but something more than serious.' Buffy thinks to herself.

"Hey guys, get your clothes back on and get out to the vehicle and help us bring the stuff in" Kelly yells as she comes in the front door and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Kelly, I'm sure they aren't making out in the…" Buffy trails off as she glances into the living room. "Oops, guess so." Buffy quickly follows after Kelly into the kitchen.

Kelly looks at Buffy's blushing face and starts laughing. "How long did those two live with you, Buffy? You can't mean to tell me you haven't caught them in 'compromising' positions before? Hell, I figured they were up to something, since when we left the house this morning the drapes were open in the living room and now they're closed!"

"I haven't caught them doing anything before. And why didn't you give me some kind of warning" Buffy questions Kelly with her hands on her hips after she sets the bags she wascarrying down.

"I don't know how much more of a warning I could give you. After all, I yelled out for them to get there clothes on - you were the one that had to go and peek into the living room" Kelly hesitates and gets a devilish glint in her eye as she looks at Buffy. "Oh, I get it now. Voyeur, huh?"

"Wha? No no no no. Not enough world of no" Buffy is almost hyperventilating by this time. Then she actually looks at Kelly and sees her smirking at her with her arms crossed across her chest. "Enough. Enough. Enough. No more picking on me for the rest of the night - I want you to promise me."

Kelly slowly grins at Buffy and shakes her head as she heads out of the kitchen to get more bags from the Hummer.

As Buffy follows her whining for her to promise to stop picking on her, Tara and Willow come out of the living room blushing lightly and following Buffy and Kelly to the vehicle. When they see what Kelly's bought they stop in the middle of the yard just looking at it. It's an Metallic Red H2 with the complete package.

"When you two stop staring, we got quite a bit of stuff you can help us bring in" Kelly smirks at Tara and Willow.

"You bought a Hummer?" Tara turns and looks at Willow and starts to grin. She leans over to Willow and whispers in her ear "Maybe she'll let us borrow it and we can break it in for her properly" Tara smirks as Willows eyes get big and she gulps.

"Vixen" is all Willow says back and proceeds to the vehicle to help take some of the bags into the house.

"You can borrow the vehicle, just make sure you clean up any… messes you may make" Kelly smirks looking from Tara to Willow and back.

Willow turns the same color as her hair and Tara turns bright red. "I can't believe you are insinuating we would even contemplate doing anything---"

"Oh, save it for Buffy. She'll believe you. I know better. Look me in the eye and tell me you weren't thinking about it" Kelly grins looking at Tara who just gives in and smirks at her.

"Hey, I resemble that remark" Buffy states coming from the back of the H2 with some more bags and heads towards the house. "It would go quicker if you guys would actually grab the items and bring them in the house."

"Goddess, did you buy out the stores? You have to have 50 bags in here" Willow groans looking into the H2.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I needed to buy everything clothes wise, since all I have is my military gear along with a few t-shirts. Also I bought you two some housewarming gifts, so stop your whining or I'll be mean and take them all back" Kelly states with a straight face then starts to break into a grin as she grabs bags and runs with them towards the house.

"Evil. YOU ARE EVIL" Willow yells after Kelly who just laughs as she heads into the house. "Love, I really like your sister. She's going to be good for us, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I believe so. Make sure you keep an eye on how Buffy acts around her - see if I'm imaging things, okay sweetie" Tara says while leaning towards Willow and giving her loving kiss. "If we don't help get these things in, I wouldn't put it past her to take them back out of pure meanness. So let's grab some and get them inside."

The rest of the bags are brought in while Kelly is in the kitchen putting the groceries away and getting dinner started. "Hey, Buffy. Can you do me a favor and see if you can find one of those food mixers for me? And be sure to keep those two out of the rest of the bags until I can get in there to see their faces, okay? I might even try to be nice to you for a while" Kelly winks and grins at Buffy.

Willow and Tara walk to the kitchen doorway unobserved while Buffy and Kelly are talking and just watches them for a few minutes.

Buffy grins back at Kelly and tries to say with a straight face, "I don't know if you know how to be nice. You've done your absolute best to embarrass me at every store we went into today. I mean, God. Did you have to drag me into Victoria's Secrets? I think they would have banned you from going back in there if you hadn't droppedover $500 with them!" By then Buffy is giggling and shaking her head.

"Oh, like you were complaining. Once you realized I was serious about taking you shopping for whatever you wanted, you were more than willing to add quite a few items to that pile, weren't you MM? Of course, you weren't willing to model any of those items. I think that I shouldn't have given in to that. I bet if I had pushed a little more I could have talked you into it" Kelly smirks at Buffy. "Of course, the store manager by that time was ready to throw us out. I think she thought I wasn't serious! Or maybe she was more upset because you wouldn't model the underwear, either... I bet that's it!" By then Kelly's trying not to laugh. "You ticked her off by not modeling and then I pissed her off royally when I gave the sales commission to that young lady that was helping usby running interference for us with the old bag. Oh God, the look on her face" By then Kelly and Buffy are both laughing so hard they are leaning against each other and the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Willow grins at Tara and nods her head towards the living room. "Definitely something there. Let's keep an eye open."

"Meatballs are in the oven and the sauce is a bubblin'. Time to sort the goodies in the bags?" Kelly asked as she came into the living room looking at the group.

"Please before Willow bounces herself right out the front window" Buffy laughs looking at the hacker practically bouncing out of her seat on the couch besides Tara.

"Willow, if you're this excited over housewarming gifts, what are you like on Christmas morning?" Kelly smirks at Willow.

"Oh, Goddess. Kelly don't even ask that. For a Jewish Wiccan witch, she gets extremely hyped at Christmas." Tara just shakes her head reaching over to give Willow a kiss on the cheek. "**My** Jewish Wiccan Witch." Willow smiles and kisses Tara back.

"Ok, do you two want to continue the smooch fest? Or do you want to look at your gifts…. Oh, please forget I asked that extremely stupid question. Here, let me start passing you the items. I just got generic white on the appliances - I have all the receipts, so if you want to take anything back and switch it out for different colors or something else please do so." Kelly grins to herself as she grabs a couple bags and looks inside quickly then hands them to Willow and Tara and heads back to the other bags sorting through them for the gifts.

As Willow and Tara start pulling out item after item Tara stops and looks at Kelly. "Kelly, we can't accept all this. This is just way, way too much."

"No arguing allowed." Kelly smiles softly at Tara.

Buffy starts laughing "Tara, forget it. She definitely has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Just from our little shopping spree today I got that figured out."

"Time to a check on the meat-a-balls" Kelly laughingly states in a cheesy Italian accent.

"They're done, anyone want to be the guinea pig?" Kelly says sticking her head out from the kitchen and starts laughing as Buffy jumps up and comes running into the kitchen. "Hey, guinea pig, only one!"

"Oh, Gods…." Buffy is literally drooling at the mouth when she comes back in the living room. "I don't ever remember tasting something that good."

"I'm gonna head upstairs and change for dinner. Someone, please keep an eye on Mighty Mouse here, before she eats all the meatballs and there aren't any left for dinner, okay?" Kelly laughs as she grabs a couple bags with clothes she bought and heads upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she yells down "Would someone check the spaghetti noodles, I think I'm gonna take a quick shower and they'll probably be done before I get out."

"Got it covered" Buffy yelled back up to her and runs back into the kitchen grinning 'meatballs here I come'!

Tara and Willow look at each other and start laughing as they follow Buffy into the kitchen knowing what Buffy was up too. "Buffy, stop that. Kelly specifically said to keep you away from the meatballs." Willow grins as Buffy turns with a guilty look on her face with chipmunk cheeks.

"But, but, Willowwww" Buffy whines when she finishes her mouthful. "Here, you try one. See if you can resist them." Buffy grabs a fork and spears one and hands it to Willow.

"I guess one won't hurt" Willow mumbles as she grabs the fork that the slayer is waving in front of her face. "Oh, Goddess. What did she put in these? They're absolutely delicious. Give me another one."

Buffy starts grinning madly and starts to reach for some more meatballs when Tara steps between her and the food. Tara crosses her arms over her chest and puts her best 'Mom' face on looking from Buffy to Willow and back again.

"Living room, now!" Tara states then points to the living room. "I'll watch the sauce and the noodles, while you two try and behave yourselves."

"Tara! But look at all the meatballs, there's plenty for us to have a few of them. Kelly's a vegetarian and won't even be having any." Buffy stops and then thinks about what she's saying and looks from Tara to Willow and back again. "Speaking of which, how weird is that? She fixes these delicious meatballs and she doesn't eat meat?" Buffy gets an absolutely mischievous grin on her face as she states "She's evil, I say, E-V-I-L. I'm just gonna have to keep her chained up here in the kitchen. Make sure she doesn't terrorize anyone else with her evilness, yep, that's what I have to do. Where's the chains? Still down in the basement?" Buffy starts mumbling to herself as she heads back to the living room.

Tara reaches over and pulls Willow into a hug. "It's been way too long since I've seen Buffy smiling and carrying on like this. Actually, I don't remember the last time she was like this, if she ever was." Tara gives Willow a questioning look.

"Honey, to be honest, I haven't ever seen Buffy acting this happy. She's been the 'Slayer' for so long now, that I think she's forgotten what it's like to just let loose and have fun. She's had moments, but you could always see in her eyes that she was worrying about the next 'Big Bad' that would be coming to town. I can actually see a happy light in her eyes without the worry or sorrow. She needs this so much. I just hope she doesn't shut Kelly out like she has other people in the past." Willow whispers softly into Tara's ear. Then lightly kissing the blondes earlobe she grabs a meatball as she pulls away from Tara grinning to lighten the mood. "These really are delicious!" she waves the meatball around as she runs into the living room.

"Oh, God. Kelly, you are gonna have to fix this again soon." Xander groans as he leans back in his chair at the dinner table rubbing his stomach. "This was absolutely delicious and I can't believe I am actually going to say this, but I am stuffed!"

Everybody at the table starts laughing. After all Xander had five platefuls of spaghetti and meatballs, not counting the salad and bread.

"Thanks Xander. After the holidays, maybe we can set up a weekly dinner get together. I enjoy cooking, and I can tell it probably won't go to waste" Kelly states looking at the food crumbs that was all that was left. "I guess next time I need to make more? I would have thought five pounds of meat for meatballs with everything else would have been plenty for six people. My bad. I'll plan a little better next time" Kelly laughingly states while shaking her head.

" Who wants ice cream?" Buffy asks to the room as she helps gather up the dishes to take to the kitchen.

"What kind of ice cream do you have?" Xander asks, his interest piqued.

"The bottomless pit has spoken. So much for him being stuffed." Willow grins at her long-time friend.

"There is always room for ice creamy goodness" Xander defends himself.

"How about I grab bowls and spoons and you grab the different containers of ice cream. The way the dinner was demolished, I hold out no hope that the ice cream will make it out alive." Kelly laughingly states to Buffy.

As Buffy grabs the ice cream she grins at Kelly "I guess I should have warned you. Xander can definitely put a hurting on the food." She leans in closer to Kelly whispering "I don't think Anya can cook. And the one time I looked in the refrigerator at their apartment…Ugh. Let's just say that it isn't anything that a normal human would eat. But then again, we are talking about Anya and Xander…" Buffy smirks as she heads back to the dining room, leaving Kelly laughing and following her back in.

"Thanks for dinner you guys. It was great. See you later." Xander says as he and Anya leaves with Anya smiling and waving at them as they walk out the door.

"I need to go get changed and ready to go out on patrol. Are you still wanting to go with me, Kelly?" Buffy asks Kelly as she gets ready to head upstairs.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me tagging along. I'll see Tara and Willow out and get the particulars for what's gonna be the plan for tomorrow. Then I'll get myself changed and my gear together." Kelly states smiling at Buffy.

Buffy nods her head and goes upstairs.

Tara grins at Willow and Willow just smirks and shakes her head. "We figured wewould come over tomorrow morning around 9 o'clock and bring bagels and mochas for breakfast. Then Willow and Buffy can go out and do their thing while we can sit here in the comfort of Buffy's house, since we don't have any furniture yet, and have a serious discussion about **everything**. Okay?" Tara looks up at Kelly with a serious look in her eyes.

Kelly looks into Tara's eyes and knew in her heart that she would have to tell her pretty much everything about the past. She nods her head with a sad look in her eyes. "Yeah, sis. We'll discuss everything." Kelly gives her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head before Tara got into the vehicle. "You two be careful. Love you."

"Love you, too Kelly. We'll see you tomorrow." Tara says with a sad smile after giving Kelly an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Willow looks from Tara to Kelly and just says goodnight.

"What was going on between you and Kelly as we were getting ready to leave" Willow questions Tara as they head home.

Tara sighs and looks over at Willow. "You know my home life wasn't great. After my, our, mother fell ill, Father had me convinced that I was a demon. He mentally abused me and Donnie mentally and physically abused me. Fortunately, the physical abuse wasn't real bad. Mostly just being smacked around occasionally. I know it was worse for Kelly. I don't know to what extreme, but I was basically giving Kelly a heads up tonight that I would want the full story tomorrow. E-e-everything. She understood what I was saying and from the reaction I got from her and the fact that I read her aura while I was talking to her, I believe it was bad. Extremely bad." Tara states with a tear running down her cheek as they pull into their driveway.

Willow parks the car and leans over and gently wipes away the tear looking into her lovers sad eyes. "Honey, it'll be okay. I know this is going to bring up bad memories for both of you. But just remember, that they are memories now. That what happened is in the past and all that matters is the fact that you are both here, together at last. That is the most important thing to remember. You have each other now and those…" Willow growls out the next word "bastards, can't harm either of you now."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Tara whispers.

Willow smiles gently at her as they head into the house. "Love, you aren't the lucky one. I'm the lucky one. I almost screwed it up royally and I thank the Goddess every day that you gave me another chance. I don't know what would have happened without you in my life. I just know that it would have been meaningless and I will never, ever take you for granted."

Tara smiles lovingly at Willow with tears running down her cheeks as they get ready for bed and asks "Hold me tight in your arms tonight?"

"Always." Willow states while turning out the lights and climbing into bed besides Tara pulling her close and kissing her gently. "I will always hold you tight and love you forever."

Tara snuggles in against Willow with her head on her chest and her arm wrapped around her waist and smiles as she feels Willow gently running her hands through her hair. "I will always love you, too" she states softly as they both slowly fall asleep in each others arms.

"Hey, are you just gonna watch, or are you gonna join in?" Buffy laughingly yells over at Kelly who is sitting on top of a tombstone watching Buffy fight three vampires.

"You're the slayer, your destiny, one girl in all the world, yada yada yada." Kelly laughs while hopping off the tombstone. She goes after one that was just getting back up off the ground from where Buffy had knocked him down. "You know, I think I like vampires the best out of the majority of the evil demons I have run across in my travels." She says while ducking the punch the vampire throws at her.

"Why is that?" Buffy says while she stakes one of the two vampires she's fighting while keeping an eye on Kelly to make sure she doesn't need any help.

"Because…" Kelly stops talking as she drops to the ground rolling away from the vampire that tried to tackle her. As she pops back up into a low crouch holding both hands toone side almost like she's holding something, she lets the vampire get within three feet of her and swings. The vampire suddenly dusts and Kelly grins watching Buffy finish the last vampire. "There's no clean-up."

Buffy stands there with a stunned look on her face and points to where the vampire was standing a moment ago "What the hell happened to him?"

"Liked that, did you?" Kelly smirks while Buffy is looking at her first in disbelief and then with an expression that said it was explanation time. "It's actually very simple. No magic involved, at least not now there wasn't. It's a sword. Other than myself, no one can see it. Also it's completely undetectable except for when I'm using it, of course. Wouldn't do a bit of good if you couldn't feel it when I needed it, huh?" Kelly says with a quirk of an eyebrow and a half smile.

Buffy looks at her with an unbelieving look in her eyes as she slowly walks towards Kelly. "Well I would say seeing is believing, but considering I can't see the sword, can I feel it?"

"Here, let me show you" Kelly states while reaching for Buffy's hand and slowly running it along the handle and the back of the blade. "I have actually done this to all my weapons so I don't have to worry about them being found by accident." Kelly says while letting go of Buffy's hand.

"You have got to be kidding me" Buffy shakes her head slightly in disbelief.

"Nope, no kidding. Here, watch this" Kelly says smiling at Buffy as she puts the sword back up in her jacket. "Now, feel along the jacket."

Buffy reaches over to where she just watched Kelly put the sword away. She carefully feels along the jacket trying to find the sword.

"I'll be." Buffy says with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"If you're a good little Slayer. Maybe Santa Claus will bring you your own little play pretties for Christmas." Kelly states with a smirk as they continue on patrol.

Buffy's eyes light up and she looks over at Kelly. "You can do that for other people?" Buffy asks with an unbelievably bright smile on her face.

'God, she is absolutely stunning.' Kelly thinks to herself looking at the smile on Buffy's face. She mentally shakes her head and smiles back at Buffy. "Yes, I can do it. But, uhh, I need blood so I can 'key' the items into your essence so that you will be the only one that can see or use them. Well, that's not entirely true, unfortunately because I do the spell, I can always see them and use the items. I haven't figured out a way around that, yet." Kelly states that last part, as if she is still trying to puzzle it out.

"How much blood would you need?" Buffy hesitantly asks Kelly.

"Depends on how many items I will be doing the spell on. A couple drops will let me do roughly ten items." Kelly states calmly. "If you're not comfortable with giving me the blood, I can use your hair, the only thing is I have to work it into the items that the spells will be done on which isn't permanent. The hair will usually be dislodged sometime or another. Where as the spell will let the blood soak into the items and be permanent."

Buffy thinks about it for a few moments while they finish patrolling and start to head back to her house. "I don't see a problem with giving you some of my blood. Do you need any other supplies to do the spell? Wills and I can pick up what you need tomorrow at the Magic Box if you do need anything else."

"I believe I have everything else I need. But I'll double check my supplies" Kelly smiles as they walk up to the front door. "For the Hellmouth, I expected it to be a lot busier. We fought those three vampires and that…orange demon with two heads? What the heck was that thing?"

Buff laughs and shakes her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'll see if Willow can research it for me later on this weekend. Maybe she can find out what it was. At least you had your sword and was able to take the heads off. That hidey spell on stuff would be great. It's kind of hard to carry a sword around with me - not exactly easy to explain." Buffy laughs as she takes off her jacket and hangs it up heading into the kitchen to grab a water.

"That's the main reason I created that spell. Makes life a lot simpler. Thanks." Kelly says smiling at Buffy when she throws her a water. They both sit down at the island in the kitchen drinking their waters.

"Well, I can honestly say that I would be more than happy to have you patrol with me whenever you want. You can hold your own and you would keep me company. Makes for a happier slayer." Buffy smirks.

"I'll do my best, Mighty Mouse." Kelly laughs as she gets up and throws her empty water bottle in the trash. "I'm gonna go and check my supplies to make sure I don't need anything. I probably need to see Anya and give her some money to go towards future supplies and orders."

Buffy follows her up the stairs. "I'm going to take a quick shower while your checking your stuff and get some of the cemetery filth off me. See you in the morning."

"Night, Buffy. Sweet dreams" Kelly says with a slight smile heading into her bedroom as Buffy heads into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Willow was lying in bed looking lovingly at Tara sleeping in her arms. 'Goddess, she is so beautiful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her. Hmmm, I still owe her for the other night.' Willow grins mischievously as she slowly eases Tara over onto her back and starts to gently kiss along Tara's neck down to her collar bone where she gently licks and then sucks on her pulse point. 'Oh, my. She tastes so good. Oooh, I think she's waking up.'

Tara groans and slowly eases one of her blue eyes open and looks at certain hackers red head that is slowly working its way down her neck towards her chest.

"Mmm. Sweetie? What'cha' doin'?" Tara smirks looking into the green eyes that look up and wink at her.

"If you don't know what I'm doing, I must not be doing it right." Willow grins at her lover and leans up to give her a long loving kiss. "I still owe you for the other night. And since I woke up early this morning…"

Willow gently moves to hover over Tara while gently spreading Tara's thighs with her knees and proceeds to nibble her way back down Tara's neck while lightly running her hand down Tara's side to her hip, grasping it firmly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? How happy it makes me to be able to touch you? Kiss You? Just be with you?" Willow slowly kisses her way across her lover's breasts. "Mmmm luscious breasts. I could spend all day worshipping your breasts."

"Ooohh, honey. I would love for you to spend all day…" Tara stops, grabbing the back of Willow's head and groans as Willow gently bites down on the nipple she had been kissing. "Yesssss." Tara hisses.

Willow grins around the nipple and kisses her way over to the other nipple and proceeds to give it the same treatment. Slowly running her hand down the outside of Tara's thigh and then back up the inside of her lover's thigh to gently cup her sex.

"Oooh, someone seems to be extremely aroused right now. Would you happen to know who that person is?" Willow asks naughtily while lightly stroking between her lovers lips and the dampness therein.

Tara flips Willow over onto her back and attacks the hacker's neck with lips, tongue and teeth. "Do you know how much you turn me on, baby? Do you know with just a word from you I melt inside? I believe you've done enough teasing this morning. I want you. And I want you now." Tara growls at Willow.

Willow smirks and says "Why didn't you say so, honey? All you had to do was ask."

"More." Tara moans loudly into Willow's neck. And groans as Willow does what is asked, Tara finally screams out as her orgasm takes over.

Willow continues stroking Tara gently. Slowing down her movements as Tara collapses half on her, prolonging her pleasure as long as possible.

"Oh, Goddess, what you do to me Willow." Tara pants as she finally is able to speak while gently kissing Willows shoulder as she gently shifts to lie beside Willow.

Willow smiles and wraps both her arms around Tara. "I would gladly do that to you every morning for the rest of both our lives, love."

Tara grins "Only in the morning, huh? What about afternoon, evening, nighttime, midnight…"

Willow laughs as she rolls over to half lie on top of Tara while tickling her ribs. "Well, there are so many other things I can do to you during the afternoon, evening, nighttime, midnight hours. I don't want to do the same thing all the time, now do I?"

Tara laughs at Willow and wraps her arms around her tightly. "I love you, sweetie. You're my always." And gently kisses Willows lips while running one hand through the red hair that she loves so much. "Mmm, I would love to stay with you like this all day. However, I believe we should probably get showered, pick up breakfast and head on over to Buffy's." Willow huffs at that comment. "If we head for the shower now, I'll be more than happy to…" Tara proceeds to whisper the rest in Willows ear.

Willow's eyes get rounder and rounder as Tara tells her all the naughty things she's going to do to her in the shower and jumps up, grabbing Tara's hand saying "come on, times a wasting. We need to get showered and all cleaned up. Yep, come on slow poke."

Tara laughs as Willow literally pulls her out of the bed towards the bathroom. If they're lucky they won't be too terribly late to Buffy's house.

"Oh! Look at who finally decides to show up" Kelly smirks at Tara and Willow walking into the house at 9:45.

"But we come bringing food and mochas" Willow smiles swinging bags from her hands and looks at Tara who's carrying the mocha's.

"Always of the good" Buffy laughs coming down the stairs. "Especially since you said you were bringing it!"

"Hmm, Donuts and… Oooh, bagels and cream cheese. I know what I'm gonna be having" Kelly says grabbing the bags and heading to the kitchen and the toaster. "Who else wants toasted bagels? YUMMY – you got some of the ones with everything. Dibs!"

Willow makes a point of looking at her fingers and counting them. "Whew, I was worried there for a minute that I might be short a finger or two."

Tara leans in close and whispers in Willow's ear "That would be very, very bad. I love Willowhand and Willowfingers."

Buffy was standing right behind Willow and Tara shaking her head. "You know what? I'm starting to realize I must have really been in my own world all these years. You two are horn dogs, aren't you?" Buffy smirks and heads into the kitchen yelling at Kelly "You better leave me some of that food!"

Willow blushes lightly looking to Tara and Tara just grins and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Can't argue with that." She says smirking lightly and smacking Willow on the butt before following Buffy and Kelly into the kitchen.

"We'll call you to meet up later for dinner and a movie. Don't you two do anything we wouldn't" Tara says to Willow and Buffy as they're heading out the door to go shopping.

"You sure this is all you need from the Magic shop?" Buffy asks Kelly waving the list of items along with the money in her hand.

"Yep, that's all I need for your stuff. I'll visit the shop later on in the week to talk to Anya and get other items I may need for future use. Thanks for getting the ingredients." Kelly quirks a small smile at Buffy in thanks.

"No problem, especially since these are being used to help me out, just wish you would let me pay for them" Buffy shakes her head thinking about the argument they had that morning and just laughs and waves goodbye as they head out.

Tara looks at Kelly watching Buffy walk away with a look that could only be considered infatuated on her face. She bumps Kelly on the shoulder and says with a small grin "You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Wha? Huh?" Kelly says still watching Buffy until she walks out of sight and shakes her head looking at Tara. "What did you say?"

As they walk back into the house shutting the door behind them Tara laughs loudly and says "I said, you've got it bad, don't you?"

Kelly looks at Tara with an embarrassed grin on her face. "You have no idea." She sat down heavily into the corner of the couch with a loud sigh. "Probably completely hopeless anyway. Oh, well. Onto the shitty conversation. You sure you really want to have this conversation?" Kelly asks Tara with a half hearted grin and sad look in her eyes.

Tara looks into Kelly eyes and nods that the conversation does need to take place. "You or me first?"

"You, please?" Kelly asks with a pleading note in her voice.

Tara nods and gets this slight far away look in her eyes and proceeds to tell Kelly about her life after Kelly had left. How their mom had gotten sick. Dad has convinced her that she was a demon. How her father and brother had mentally abused her and Donnie had smacked her around some, thankfully not really bad. How their mother died when she was seventeen and she escaped home to come to Sunnydale to college when she was eighteen. Meeting Willow, Buffy and the rest of the gang. How Dad, Donnie and Beth had come and tried to take her back home before her twentieth birthday and how Buffy had stood up for her and said she was family, with the rest of the group backing her up. How much she loves Willow. The problems they had and how they overcame those problems and have been together ever since.

Somewhere in the midst of telling Kelly about the past she had ended up lying down on the couch with her head in Kelly's lap and Kelly was running her fingers soothingly through her hair while they both cried and laughed through the telling. Tara thinks to herself how this seems so familiar, except with herself running her fingers through Dawn's hair when she was upset and hurting.

Taking a deep breath she pushes up and gives Kelly a tight hug. "Want something to drink while we take a break?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly asks looking at Tara. Tara nods her head in acquience while they walk into the kitchen. "You aren't holding anything back about the time at home, were you? Nothing else happened?"

Tara stops and looks deeply into Kelly's worried eyes wondering to herself exactly what Kelly is trying to say without saying it. She shakes her head and says "no, nothing else happened. I'm not holding anything back. Why?"

Kelly looks away and her shoulders relax. She reaches over to the refrigerator and grabs a diet for herself and glances back at Tara asking her what she wants to drink and grabs a water out for her when she answers.

"Let's take this back into the living room." Kelly quietly states as she heads into the living room and moves to sit in a chair kind of isolating herself from Tara.

"That's not going to work, Kelly." Tara states with a frown on her face.

"What?" Kelly asks looking up at Tara and seeing the frown on her face she takes a deep breath and moves back over to the couch, to her previous position. "You aren't going to let me distance myself, are you?"

"No. Whatever it is, we will get through it together. We're together now, family. I want it to stay that way, okay?" Tara makes it more a statement than a question while reaching over and taking Kelly's hand in hers.

"I…" Kelly hesitates and looks into Tara's blue eyes and shakes her head looking up as if for help. "I haven't ever really talked to anyone about it before, Tara. I've kept it pretty much locked up inside me for a long time and I don't really know how to even begin talking about it. Especially to you. You're my baby sister and I have this urge to protect you from the seedier side of this world. I know, I know. Even with everything you've been through I still have this uncontrollable urge to keep this from you."

Tara almost seems to hesitate and looks down for a moment before looking back up into Kelly's eyes. "I don't know if this will make it easier or harder. But I was downstairs the night you came back in from the barn after Dad made you go out there. I saw that you were moving slowly and I could see the pain in your aura." Tara stops, biting her lip and looks away for a moment before whispering "I saw your clothes soaked with blood."

Kelly looks at her in shock and then closes her eyes for a moment taking in a deep shuddering breath. "I never wanted you to know anything about what happened. Ever. You're a gentle soul that should only know love and happiness. Not heartache and pain." Kelly opens her tear-filled eyes and gently pushes some hair behind Tara's ear.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. It started when I was 12, I guess he realized I was maturing. He never said or did anything around the rest of the family, but he would always find some excuse to follow me out to the barn when I fed the animals or cleaned out the stalls. He made me believe that it was my fault, that somehow I was to blame for what he did. The … sexual abuse became more physical abuse the older I got. It was bad, but not so bad as to break my skin or leave any kind of marks that couldn't be covered by clothes. Until right before my birthday. Maybe he realized that I was planning on leaving and it infuriated him so much he didn't have any control. That night he took the whip to me." Kelly stops and looks at Tara and sees the horror on her face and the tears running down her cheeks. Kelly gently reaches out and wipes some of the tears off her face. "Don't cry, Sis. It was a long time ago. That bastard just needs to be thankful he never hurt you. If he had he would be counting down his last minutes on this earth before I sent him to hell." Kelly cocks her mouth in a semblance of a smile at the thought of beating the old man into a pulp. "That night mom knew something was wrong and was waiting in my room for me. She cleaned me up and started the healing process as much as she could. She was so distraught she couldn't do much, but she stopped the worst of the bleeding. I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for her. Then I took off on my birthday and joined the Marines. I've been fighting for our country and fighting demons since. Even had a few love interests in my spare time," Kelly smirks at that, thinking in particular about Sam.

"Show me, please" Tara whispers looking at Kelly with sorrow filled eyes.

"Tara…" Kelly looks and sees the determined look coming over Tara's face and just shakes her head as she stands up glancing out the front window and reaches over closing the drapes and turns on the lights in the living room. "Are you sure?" Kelly asks hesitating until she receives the nod from Tara and then untucks and pulls her t-shirt off.

Tara slowly gets up from the couch and walks around Kelly to look at her back. "Oh, Goddess" she says in a broken hearted whimper looking at Kelly's scarred back. The criss crossing of the scars that completely covered Kelly's back. Tara gently reached out and ran her shaking fingers over one of the worse ones that was raised higher than the other ones.

Kelly turned around after Tara pulled her hand away and put her shirt back on before reaching out for Tara and pulling her into a gentle hug. Tara just cried broken heartedly holding onto Kelly for dear life. Kelly gently rocks her back and forth. "It's okay. It's okay, Tare. It was a long time ago. I'm all right, you're all right. That's what matters most." Kelly pulls back a little with Tara still in her arms as Tara finally starts to calm down. "Here, sit down. I'll be right back."

Kelly runs to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth and wets it with cold water, bringing it back so Tara can wash her face and cool her swollen red eyes.

"Thanks." Tara gratefully takes the wash rag and gently wipes her face and holds it for a few minutes against her eyes.

"Can't have you going out all red faced and puffy-eyed to meet that firebrand girlfriend of yours. She would probably think I was being mean to you and then she would want to kick my ass. Or maybe she would have Buffy…" Kelly trails off on that note thinking about having Buffy kick her ass. 'Hmmm, may not be such a bad thing having her kick my ass.' Kelly smirks to herself picturing that.

Tara can't help it and busts out laughing, watching the different emotions crossing Kelly's face. 'She is definitely smitten with Buffy. Probably time to lighten things up anyway.'

"What are you laughing at little girl?" Kelly asks in a mock stern voice. "It isn't nice to laugh at your elders, you know that right?"

Tara shakes her head smiling from ear to ear. "You are completely taken with Buffy, aren't you?"

Kelly tilts her head to the side and a genuine happy smile comes across her face as she thinks about it. "Taken isn't the word for it, sis. I know it probably seems impossible with the short period of time that I've known her, but I have completely fallen head over heels. I probably don't have a snowballs chance in hell of her ever returning the feelings, but what the hell. Maybe I'll luck out and she'll decide she wants to bat for the home team and want to do it with an 'older' woman; that older woman being myself, of course." Kelly grins and just shakes her head like yeah, like that will ever happen.

Tara smiles at Kelly and shakes her head. "Honestly, I have to say that I have only seen Buffy interested in guys before. But I also have to state the fact that I have never seen her smile, laugh or joke as much as I have in the last few days since you've been here. As for falling in love in a short period of time…" Tara hesitates, thinking about Willow and her first meeting at the Wicca group. "I fell in love with Willow within 15 minutes of meeting her. Willow was never interested in women before me, either. So maybe, just maybe Buffy just never met the woman that would make her consider jumping the fence before now. Hell, as Willow said last night, if Buffy can date a vampire, it should be easy to get her to date a woman." Tara laughingly states watching the hope spring up in Kelly's eyes.

"Wait a minute, she dated a vampire? A vampire slayer and a vampire. That just seems wrong. Talk about mixing oil and water." Kelly shakes her head wonderingly.

"Well, Angel actually had a soul, if that helps at all. Personally I never could understand it either. I don't believe any of Buffy's relationships have been exactly good for her. But, I don't really feel comfortable talking about that. It would probably be best for you to discuss it with Buffy. If you two ever get to that point." Tara stated with a small frown, hoping that Kelly understood what she was trying to say.

"Tare, no problem. I don't want to cause any friction with you telling stories out of school, per se. Actually, Buffy and I have been having this question and answer thing going on for whenever anything comes up that we want to talk about. Maybe I can work up to it somehow or another." Kelly says with a little smile and a glint in her eyes thinking about how she can get that conversation going.

Tara just grins and shakes her head. "You are rotten to the core, aren't you?" Tara looks at the clock and realizes it's after 3 o'clock in the afternoon. "My goodness, we've been talking for almost five hours straight. Why don't I go and straighten up my make-up and make sure I look okay and then we can go do a little shopping before we decide to meet Buffy and Willow later. I want to pick out something for Willow that she doesn't know about for Christmas and this would be the perfect time to do it, what do you say?"

"I'm there. I'm always up for some shopping. Anyway, I need you to point me in the right direction for gifts for everyone. And before you say it, I'm gonna buy stuff with or without your help. So, I would suggest you help me that way I'm not buying inappropriate gifts for everyone. You never know what I might put in peoples stockings as stocking stuffers for Christmas" Kelly states wiggling her eyebrows at Tara.

Tara can't help but laugh at Kelly. "With you I probably wouldn't be too shocked. And if you decided to buy anything naughty for Anya and Xander, you would probably make Anyas day." Tara hesitate's thinking about it for a moment. "Then again, you would probably have a hard time finding something she didn't already have." Tara stops shaking her head thinking to herself 'scary visual place, need to stop thinking about this now.'

Kelly gets an evil grin on her face. "What about you, sis? Anything special I should put in Willow's stocking this year from Santa?"

Tara stops halfway up the stairs and turns around looking at Kelly with a slightly horrified look on her face and shakes her finger at Kelly. "You wouldn't dare."

Kelly just smiles from ear to ear with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. I guess it all depends on what kind of mood I'm in at the time."

Tara shakes her head and looks upwards toward the heavens. "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Goddess, I have a feeling that you have sent your own little mischief maker here to drive us all crazy."

Kelly laughs heartily at Tara and gently turns her around to give her the hint to continue walking up the stairs. "Get your butt in gear sis, if you want to do some shopping. I want to put on a different shirt and grab those new boots I bought and wear them today."

"Yeah, just what you need. Something to make you taller." Tara laughingly states, heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, they make my ass look good!" Kelly yells as she enters the bedroom. 'I can definitely use all the help I can get, if I want a certain little blonde to take notice.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, how is the new roomie and you getting along?" Willow asks looking out of the corner of her eye to watch Buffy. They were walking into the Espresso Pump to have another mocha before heading to the Magic Box and then spend the day shopping the other little stores around town.

Buffy grins as she opens the door to let Willow in ahead of her. "She can cook, she's funny, very outspoken, in a good way, not in an Anya way. Even though she does like to say stuff occasionally for the shock value. I think, no I know things were very rough on her at home before she left." Buffy stops and frowns thinking about that for a moment hoping that one day Kelly may want to talk more in depth about that time. "And…" Buffy hesitates looking at Willow for a moment.

"And… What Buffy?" Willow asks wondering what else Buffy was going to say since Buffy had this worried look on her face. "You know I love you, right?"

They stop and place their orders for mochas and grab them to take them to a table in the back to sit down and continue their conversation.

"Damnit, Willow. I like her." Buffy blurts out, looking down at her coffee.

Willow grins from ear to ear, with her tongue slightly poking out from between her teeth. Buffy glances up and sees that grin on her face and shakes her head. "Why are you grinning like that for? You would think you won the lottery from the look on your face."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have." Willow laughs looking at Buffy.

"But…I've never liked another woman before. What am I supposed to do? What if she doesn't like me? She's gorgeous, tall, her eyes are that deep brown, but they have green circles in them that distract me when we're talking. God, when we talk, having a serious conversation, she seems so…intense. And my God, she's built. Did you notice her…" Buffy stops and realizes she has her hands out in front of her like she's gripping and releasing something in front of her and quickly puts her hands down beneath the table with a blush on her face.

By then Willow is laughing so hard she can't speak. She holds up her hand to keep Buffy from saying anything while she gets control of herself. "That was Willowbabble worthy." Willow says with a soft smile on her face, finally having gotten control of her laughter. "Buffy, let me see if I can remember all your questions, statements and whatever you said. Let's see, something about not ever liking a woman before – I never liked a woman before Tara, either. But I love Tara with all my heart and can't see myself with anyone else. Personally, Buffy, I don't think it's the sex of the person, but the person themselves. Give it a chance, if it doesn't wig you out too much, and I would assume with the grasping motions, that it doesn't….." Willow grins at Buffy.

"Ugghh." Buffy states blushing even redder and looks down, grabbing her mocha to have a sip to keep from having to say anything.

Willow just grins some more at the slayer. "Let's see, what else did you say? Something about does she even like you? I would say that is a definite yes. She likes you, my goodness, she's flirting with you almost non-stop Buffy! Anybody can tell that she likes you. Yes, she is gorgeous and has an extremely nice rack. And if you even think about telling Tara that I've noticed her sister's rack, I will disown you for the rest of my life and never talk to you again! Do you understand me?" Willow states with mock seriousness.

Buffy looks up at that and grins. "Well, if nothing else, it might be bribe worthy at a later date." Buffy laughs heartily and Willow's eyes getting big and round.

"You wouldn't dare! Would you?" Willow almost whines with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Willow. I'm probably going to be coming to you for all kinds of help with questions on what to do, how to act and God only knows what else." Buffy states with an almost terrified look in her eyes. "How am I supposed to act around her? What am I supposed to say? Willow!"

Willow reaches over and grabs Buffys hand and holds it, trying to calm her down. "Buffy, just act normally. If she likes you, which I'm sure she does, she likes you being yourself. Say what comes naturally. You know how to flirt, Buffy. You flirt all the time with guys. This time it just happens to be a woman. There's nothing different."

Buffy raises an eyebrow at that last statement. "Uh, Willow. I hate to tell you this, but there are definitely some things that are different between women and men. If you don't know that by now, we need to have a serious talk." Buffy smirks at Willow.

"Buffy!" Willow whines. "You know what I meant. Flirting, flirting. There is no difference in how you flirt with a woman from how you flirt with a man. Why do I even bother? You're hopeless." By then Willow is lightly banging her forehead with the heel of her hand and shaking her head.

Buffy just laughs, feeling much better having talked with Willow about the feelings that Kelly's stirred up inside her. So glad that Willow didn't seem to have any problems with her possibly dating a woman… 'Me, dating a woman. Not something I ever really thought about before. But maybe, just maybe I should give it a chance.' By the end of her inner monologue she has a heart-stopping smile on her face and is gazing off in the distance.

Willow shakes her head watching the emotions cross Buffy's face. 'Whether Buffy realizes it yet or not, I think she's already fallen a little in love with Kelly. Goddess knows she needs someone that will be there for her. Not someone that's bad for her, like Angel and Spike. Or someone that feels like they always have to be in competition with her, like Riley. Ooh, that reminds me.'

"Buffy, not to get off track here, but how did patrol go last night?" Willow asked wondering if Kelly might be all 'macho woman' in a Riley sort of way.

"You wouldn't believe it. Kelly has this spell that makes all her weapons invisible. You can't even feel it unless she actually has hold of it. I was fighting three vampires in the cemetery and she was sitting on top of a tombstone watching me when I yelled over to her to ask if she was going to help. Of course, I didn't really need any help, they were all relatively newly risen. You won't believe it, but she basically said that she knew I was the slayer, with all the powers and strength to fight demons, that she could never compete with something like that. But since I asked, she hopped down and proceeded to fight one of the vampires and took its head off with the invisible sword. It was so cool. While she was holding the sword I could feel it, but once she put it away, I couldn't even detect it in her jacket. You know, she's not like anyone else I know. It isn't a competition with her or testosterone. It's just seems to be something she does. Like she likes to help out but doesn't want to be in the way. Then we came across this demon that I was fighting and I stabbed it with my stake like 10 times, but it didn't seem to phase it, then she took it's head off with her sword, thank God it decided to actually die then." Buffy shakes her head thinking about the night before and how unpretentious Kelly seemed.

"Thank the Goddess. That was something I was wondering. You didn't need someone that would think they had to be in competition with you, like past boyfriends." Willow gets a glint in her eye looking at Buffy. "She sounds perfect, she has to be evil. Run away as fast as you can, Buffy. She's human, she doesn't seem to want to be in competition with you, she's gorgeous, has a great sense of humor, and guess what else?" Willow asks while Buffy just grins shaking her head at the hacker.

"What else, Will?" Buffy asks wondering what else the red head could say.

"She's knows about the things that goes bump in the night, is an asset and she's family. After all, she's Tara's sister. You would have your own Maclay to love and hold and have unlimited smoochies with. I mean, I know how much I enjoy having my smoochies with Tara, and if Kelly is even half as good a kisser as her, watch out! It's been years since you've had anyone to have a smooch fest with. It's about time you got on with it, girl!" Willow laughs as Buffy wads up her napkin and throws it at her.

"Let's go do some shopping. If we keep talking about smooch fests, you will want to head back to the house and grab Tara and disappear for the rest of the day. And I need to go get these ingredients for the spell at the Magic Box, since Kelly is going to make some of my weapons invisible for me. Then we need to finish shopping for the rest of the group. I need to figure out what to get Kelly for Christmas. Maybe I'll ask Anya to keep an eye on her to see if there's anything she notices her looking at when she gets to the shop." Buffy states more to herself than Willow.

Willow just grins and grabs her jacket to head out and continue their day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, you want me to hide the stuff you bought Willow for Christmas at Buffy's? You know she will find them if you keep them at your house!" Kelly laughs at Tara thinking about Willow sneaking around the house looking for her gifts.

"You have no idea! Last year I had to keep the presents at the Magic Box till the night before. I've learned over the years that she is relentless. She can't stand to have someone keep a secret from her." Tara stops looking ahead of her and grins. She turns at looks at Kelly "Can you take these bags and put them with yours? I see a certain redhead and blonde coming this way and I don't really want her to know that I've gotten something."

Kelly looks up and sees Buffy and Willow heading their way. It doesn't look like they've seen them yet, since they stopped and were looking in a window. "Here, give them to me real quick – they have lockers right down the side here. I'll put them in there and come back later to get them."

Tara grins and hands her bags over. "Thanks Sis."

Kelly nods and runs off with the bags, depositing in the lockers and pocketing the keys to the lockers.

Tara hooks her arm through Kelly's as they head towards Buffy and Willow.

"Oh. My. GOD." Buffy exclaims with her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping.

Willow turns and looks at Buffy "What is wrong with you?" She turns to look in the same direction that Buffy is looking and starts laughing after her eyes about pop out of her head, too.

Tara and Kelly are walking towards them and Kelly is wearing skin-tight black hip-hugger jeans, a short black leather jacket with a red silk shirt unbuttoned halfway down showing off cleavage and the black lace bra that she's wearing underneath it. Willow quickly closes her eyes and shakes her head to get the image out of her mind. Can't have Tara getting upset with her, nope, can't have that.

Tara sees the way Willow and Buffy are looking at Kelly and bumps into Kelly's side grinning. "I think you've broken both of them."

Kelly smirks and looks down at Tara "You think so? I don't know what might have caused it."

Tara laughs out loud, "Oh, the extreme showing of the cleavage, the tight jeans, the boots, the leather jacket, lipstick that matches your shirt? Beautiful woman walking towards Willow with breasts will usually make her look. My baby is a definite breast gal!"

Kelly looks at Tara with a little grin and says "Oops? I'm not going to get her in trouble, am I?"

"Goddess, no. It will just give me something to tease her about and" Tara hesitates and gets a devilish grin on her face. "I'll also get some major hot loving out of it too, if I know my redhead."

"Oooh, Tara's gonna get some hot monkey sex tonight!" Kelly teases.

"Damn straight." Tara replies with an unrepetenant grin.

By this time Tara and Kelly have reached the other two and Willow is making sure to keep her eyes on Tara, while Buffy just has a glazed look in her eyes while looking chest level at Kelly.

Willow glances to Buffy and sees she's still out of it, so she bumps her hard and whispers in her ear "Buffy, wipe the drool off your chin and say something!"

Buffy shakes her head quickly reaching up with her hand to wipe her chin and is embarrassed to see there actually was drool on it. "Uhh, fancy running into you two here!"

Willow eases over to Tara and leans in to give her a loving kiss as Tara pulls back slightly and looks Willow in the eye stating "Don't think I didn't notice where your eyes were young woman."

Willow's eyes get real big and round "But, but…I didn't….Honey….But…were there…and…I love you!" She stutters out with a slight whimper.

Tara let's her lover stew for a few moments before leaning in and giving her the loving kiss she was looking for before and then pulls back with a big grin on her face. "I know you do honey. And I knew the first place you would be looking when I saw Kelly walk out of her bedroom wearing that outfit!" Tara pulls Willow slightly away from Kelly and Buffy and quietly asks "What surprises me is Buffy, what's up there?"

Willow gets a huge grin on her face and leans in whispering in her ear "Buffy likes Kelly. I'll tell you all about that conversation later. There were hand motions and everything!" Willow is almost bouncing as she's talking about it.

Tara grins and nods her head. "This should be good. Come on, let's see if we can't help it along a little. And also help ourselves out a little." Tara states with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Anything you want, baby." Willow reaches in giving Tara a quick peck on the cheek while holding her hand.

"Uh, oh. I have a feeling those two aren't going to be with us for much longer." Kelly states looking over to where Willow and Tara are whispering and giggling to themselves, a short distance away.

Buffy glances quickly at the two witches and then brings her gaze back on Kelly. 'My God. I thought she looked good before. Who knew she would look so good in tight jeans, look at those long, muscular legs…mmm….firm looking stomach, great looking set of breasts spilling out, showing off one of the bras she bought yesterday….' Buffy's mind turns to complete mush by this point.

Kelly grins as she glances back towards Buffy and realizes that Buffy is off in her own little world again. "Buffy…Buffy… Yo Buffy!" Kelly finally snaps her fingers in front of Buffy's face to get the slayer's attention. "Are you okay?"

"What? Huh?" Buffy shakes her head realizing that she's spaced out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Just went away for a minute. Sorry. Did you say anything?"

Willow and Tara come up to Kelly and Buffy giggling and whispering in each others ears. "Hey, guys. Hope you two don't mind, but we were thinking about heading home. There's no good movies on at the theater tonight, anyway." Willow says with a big smile on her face.

Kelly looks at Tara, finally catching her eye and grins going "whoo, whoo, whoo, whooooo." Like a chimpanzee.

Tara blushes a deep red and then shrugs her shoulders "Gotta do what you gotta do. Come on honey, let's go. Did you drive?"

"Yep. Let's head out. See you two later?" Willow questions as she and Tara starts walking away.

"Sure, we will. Maybe we can get together next week for dinner when you two are free?" Buffy states smiling slightly, finally coming completely out of her fugue state.

Willow and Tara grin and wave as they walk off arm in arm.

"God, that's beautiful." Kelly smiles wistfully after the two witches. She glances over at Buffy and states "Well, what are we gonna do now? I've got some packages I need to get out of the lockers over there to take back to the house. And to tell you the truth, the movies that are showing at the Cineplex _really_ don't look that hot. So…" Kelly trails off, hoping Buffy might come up with something.

Buffy stops tilting her head to the side for a moment thinking. "Well, we could pick up a couple movies to watch tonight after we get back from patrol. We could also pick up something to eat on the way home or while we're out on patrol. What do you think?"

"Well, let's go get the bags first" Kelly smiles nodding her head in the direction they need to go and as they are walking over to the lockers she states "Picking up a couple movies would be good. I'm getting hungry, I haven't had anything since breakfast this morning, so I would say let's either eat out or grab something to take back to the house."

Buffy grins "Sounds like a plan to me!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, tell me about the conversation you and Buffy had today!" Tara asks Willow with a huge grin on her face as they walk in their house. "I am so excited that Buffy likes Kelly!"

Willow gets a wicked grin. "Well she hemmed and hawed around for a while before finally blurting out that she liked her. When she was describing how nice, funny, good looking Kelly was…." Willow hesitates here looking at Tara's breasts she grins even bigger and reaches forward grasping her lover's breasts with the same motions Buffy had used. "She made these type grabbing motions in the air before she realized what she was doing and embarrassed herself!"

Tara glances down at the hands on her breasts and back up at Willow, her eyes heavily lidded. "Hmmm. Honey. I thought we were going to talk about what happened today."

Willow grins and runs her hands down to the bottom of Tara's top gently grabbing it and pulling it off her lover. "Talked enough, want action!" Willow growls unhooking Tara's bra and attacking Tara's breasts with her lips and teeth.

Tara groans and then laughs. 'Oh, yeah. Hot monkey loving is about right.'

Kelly leans back away from the kitchen island patting her stomach. "That was excellent. When you said that Chinese place had good food, you weren't kidding."

Buffy grins as she finishes eating her Hunan Beef. "One of my staples. I stop there quite frequently on my way home from patrol. They've got good food and they're open late."

"Oh, but that was before. Now you're going to start eating more balanced meals. I have a feeling you probably only eat one meal a day and live off caffeine and the occasional candy bar, right?" Kelly asks with a raised eyebrow shaking her finger chidingly at Buffy, daring Buffy to disagree.

"Not entirely true" Buffy states straightening up and pouting. "Occasionally I have a bag of chips too."

They both break down laughing at that comment. Kelly shakes her head grinning to herself thinking gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

"So…" Buffy hesitates looking from her plate up to Kelly and back down again. 'Should I ask how things went today. I mean it seems that Kelly and Tara were laughing and having a good time. Maybe things weren't as bad as I thought they were.'

Kelly patiently waits to see what Buffy was going to say. And waits, and waits. "Buffy, you actually have to state your question out loud for me to hear it." Kelly smirks.

Buffy throws her napkin at Kelly and groans. "I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing."

"Wrong thing, right thing. How do you know which is which if you never say it?" Kelly states with a shrug of her shoulder. "How about this, I'll say something and that way I can put my foot in my mouth first, how's that?"

Buffy nods her head enthusiastically. "Works for me. I usually put my foot in my mouth all the time. I would gladly let you do it this time."

Kelly grins shaking her head at Buffy. "Well…Tara made a comment earlier but wouldn't go into details. I don't think she actually meant to say anything to me, it kind of slipped out when we were talking…" Kelly hesitates looking at Buffy, wondering if she should continue, or not.

"Go ahead." Encourages Buffy.

"Well, how exactly does a Vampire Slayer fall in love with a vampire?" Kelly asks bluntly.

Buffy's eyes open wide and then she thinks about it and starts too laugh. "You know what? After all these years, I've started wondering that myself. All I can figure out is that it had something to do with it being unattainable. Romeo and Juliet type romance. Don't get me wrong, I loved Angel, but it was doomed from the beginning. I can actually see that now. Even without the whole losing his soul thing."

"Losing his soul?" Kelly asks questioningly.

Buffy shakes her head. "This is going to be a long conversation. How about we have it while we patrol?"

"I'm easy. Oh, do you have the ingredients for the spell? If you want we can do it to whatever items you want done before we go out on patrol?" Kelly asks thinking that it would be a good thing for Buffy to be able to take something else besides a stake with her in case she needs it.

"Ooh, yeah. The ingredients are on the coffee table and I can grab the items I want all spelled up first." Buffy bounces up out of the seat heading out of the kitchen.

Kelly laughs as she grabs up the trash and puts it in the bin. As she heads out of the kitchen to head upstairs to change and get the other items that she needs she looks at Buffy bending over her weapons chest in the living room and grins. 'That girl has an entirely scrumptious ass.' Shaking her head to herself she runs upstairs.

"Buffy, do you think you got enough of the ingredients?" Kelly laughs while questioning Buffy.

"Well, you said something about ten items, and I have a lot of weapons that I will eventually like to have you do the spell on, that is if you don't mind?" Buffy shyly grins at the tall woman.

"Buffy, I don't mind doing the spell. But if you ever need someone else to use any of the items, you won't want to have them done." Kelly states reasonably.

"But you see, that's the great thing. I have something like fifteen swords, four or five cross bows, thousands of bolts for them, so many knives that I can't even count, not to mention stakes and other stuff. The rest of the gang have some of that stuff to varying degrees of quantity at their house, too. So we can spell up all kinds of weapons!" Buffy states with a huge grin on her face.

Kelly just laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, I have the ingredients ready to do ten items to begin with, all I need is a couple drops of your blood for me to do the spell. So grab the ten items you want to do the most first, okay? We can do more items later this week."

Buffy stops and looks at all her weapons and finally reaches in, grabbing her favorite crossbow. 'I don't really need to have the bolts be invisible just yet. I can have her do that at a later date.' Then Buffy grabs a sword and scabbard, a couple knives, a few stakes stopping to think 'I know what else, it would be great to have a bag to put all this stuff in, I'll go get my small duffle bag to carry some of the extra gear in that I won't be able to carry on me.'

"I'll be right back" Buffy grins as she runs upstairs and a few seconds later she comes down carrying her bag and another crossbow. "I decided it wouldn't hurt to have two crossbows be invisible. Keep one upstairs and one down here."

Kelly grins at her and just says "Whatever you want Buffy. It's your decision. Now, if you're sure that's all you want done?"

Buffy nods her head double-checking everything that she has gathered lying together across the coffee table. "Yep, I think that's it." She walks around to where she's standing besides Kelly. She puts her hand out to where it's over the bowl of ingredients.

"Want me to prick your finger, or do you want to do it yourself?" Kelly questions.

"You can do it. I get hurt enough, I don't want to inflict pain on myself if I don't have too!" Buffy jokes.

"Well, hopefully it won't hurt much." Kelly says while she gently grasps Buffys hand holding it directly over the bowl and picks up a sharp thin-bladed knife that she had sterilized earlier and gently pricks Buffy's finger and lets two drops of blood drop into the bowl and then gently presses her thumb over the prick to stop the flow of blood. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Kelly grins at Buffy looking from her finger to her hazel eyes.

Buffy's heart almost stops at that comment. "I-I, uhhh…" Buffy just trails off, looking from Kelly's dark brown eyes to her full lips.

"Sorry, I guess I should tone it down, huh?" Kelly says with a self-deprecating smile while releasing Buffy's hand. Kelly picks up the bowl, mixing the blood in with the other ingredients repeating the small incantation then taking the mixture and anointing all the items Buffy had laid out on the coffee table while Buffy watches in fascination.

"There you go. All done up. You should be able to take these items with you anywhere and only be detected by the two of us. Want to take them out and give them a test drive?" Kelly grins slightly while heading into the kitchen to clean the items she used for the spell.

Buffy is literally bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Yep. I'll get all my gear on and then see if anyone notices anything. This is so unbelievable. Kelly, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Kelly walks out of the kitchen shaking her head. "It wasn't much Buffy. Just giving you a better chance at fighting evil. A stake just doesn't get it done all the time and a sword could mean the difference between you making it out of a fight alive. So, personally I would rather you be here, I enjoy embarrassing you too much for you not to be!"

Buffy hesitates for a moment debating, then figures what the hell "Damn, you do that just to embarrass me? I was kind of hoping you were flirting with me." She says half teasingly, half seriously.

Kelly snaps her head up looking at Buffy gauging how serious she is. 'Does she want me to flirt with her? She hasn't actually pulled away from me at any time now that I think about it. Hmm.' Kelly decides she'll push a little and see what happens. "Well…If I say I was flirting with you, would I get my head handed to me on a platter?"

Crossing her arms, looking menacingly at Kelly, however she can't keep the look up and starts to grin. "Actually, I kind of like you flirting with me. I didn't even realize it till I was talking with Willow earlier today. That you were flirting with me, not that I liked it. I mean… Ugggh!" Buffy trails off wondering if she's going to dig herself in a deeper hole if she continues.

Kelly slowly smiles watching Buffy. She eases closer in and leans down slightly, catching Buffy's eyes. "So, you like my flirting with you. Exactly how far am I allowed to go with this flirting before I cross any lines, hmm? Can I do this, without crossing a line?" Kelly asks as she gently reaches out with the back of her fingers and runs it lightly down the slayers cheek around the jaw line gently brushing her thumb across Buffy's bottom lip.

Buffy closes her eyes and melts on the inside at the tender touch. Taking a shaky breath she finally opens her eyes and softly smiles. "No line crossing yet. But, and I really do hate to say this, we should go out and do a quick patrol."

'Looks like I do have a chance, after all.' Kelly thinks to herself and smiles back at Buffy. "Yeah, let's head out. Go kill some evil demony things, continue the conversation about vampire slayers falling in love with vampires" Kelly wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy at that and Buffy just turns a light shade of pink as they head out on patrol.

Author's Note: Please Read and Review! I live for reviews! If you don't like the story, I probably won't bother continuing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You have got to be kidding me! What a mind fuck!" Kelly states in shock when Buffy finishes telling her the story of her and Angel including how he lost his soul, killed Jenny, sending him to hell, his coming back from hell and his leaving. "Leave it to gypsies to put a happiness clause in a curse. Like being completely evil after losing his soul and doing all kinds of sick and deprived stuff to people is a good thing." Kelly sarcastically states with a shake of her head. "That had to have screwed you up royally. Your birthday, your first time, then your boyfriend turns evil." Kelly stops and starts to grin widely. "See, maybe fate was trying to tell you something! Maybe you were looking in all the wrong places for love! Let's test my theory. What's the rest of your relationships been like?"

Buffy starts laughing and shakes her head. "Nope. I'm not expanding on my past love stories until I hear some about yours. So come on, tell me about your first time. It couldn't be any worse than mine!"

Buffy watches as Kelly's eyes darken and she starts frowning and looks down at the ground. "I just said the wrong thing, didn't I? God, Kelly. I am so sorry." Buffy reaches over gently putting her hand on Kelly's arm to bring them to a stop. Buffy points to a tombstone "why don't you go ahead and sit down and I can try and dislodge my shoe from my mouth."

Kelly glances up at Buffy and shakes her head. "Buffy, no. It's okay. There's no way you can know what I've been through. It isn't your fault. Short story is, I was sexually and physically abused starting when I was 12. Tara and I already hashed it out earlier today, so might as well get it all out now, huh?"

Buffy's eyes fill with tears realizing it must be 'dad' that put Kelly through all that and she nods her head in agreement. "Whatever you want. If you want to talk about it, if not you don't have to."

"No, Buffy. If there is any chance of us having a serious relationship, I want you to know everything about me. Or at least the big stuff." Kelly quietly states.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there. Oops. Looks like we have company." Buffy looks behind Kelly and sees three vampires coming their way.

Kelly looks up and glances around. "Yep. So, tiger. What'cha gonna use first?" Kelly smirks slightly at Buffy trying to get the night back on a lighter footing.

"Hmm. Decisions, decisions. I always like a good brawl to start with." Buffy grins, thankful that Kelly seems to be shaking off the desolate air that briefly showed. "Here we go."

Kelly watches as Buffy jumps up and does a spinning kick, knocking two of the three vampires to the ground. As they hit the ground she throws a roundhouse punch at the third vampire, which he ducks. Buffy grins as she watches him duck and rams her knee up into his face before he realizes he made a bad move. Buffy grins as she watches him grab his bloody nose after she rams her knee up into his face. "You know what, you guys aren't even any fun anymore. You're just too easy to knock around."

"I'm gonna kill you Slayer!" The vampire that Buffy kneed yells as he wipes the blood from his face as the other two vampires attack Buffy. Buffy just grins and wades in throwing punches and kicks left and right.

Kelly watches, entranced at how powerful and quick Buffy is. Watching Buffy fight is like watching a dancer. Kelly catches something moving out of the corner of her eye. Shit. "Buffy we've got more company." Kelly yells as she hops off the tombstone as five more vampires heading their way. "You might want to finish with those play toys. Looks like we've got new ones to play with." Kelly pulls her sword out keeping her eye on the approaching vampires.

"What's going on? A convention?" Buffy yells as she stakes a vampire backhanding another one onto the ground and staking it. "Kelly, looks like there's even more coming. Damn, that makes over 15 vampires!"

Kelly runs over to Buffy and dusts the last one of the original three as the other vampires close in. "Buffy, I'm gonna freeze the vampires it only lasts 30 seconds, so be prepared to take them out. You get the big group, I'll grab the small group. I have to touch you to keep you from freezing with them" Kelly states quickly, reaching out to grab Buffy's arm while quickly doing the spell when the vampires were close enough. "Go!"

Buffy makes short work of her eight vampires then turns around and dusts the last one from Kelly's group. "What the hell?" Buffy asks looking around to make sure there aren't any other vampires around. Not seeing any she looks at Kelly and grins. "Neat trick!"

Kelly shrugs "for something that doesn't last very long, it can be extremely effective. The drawbacks are, it only lasts 30 seconds and what you need to freeze needs to be within 15 yards. Then there's the pesky having to be in contact with the people you don't want to freeze!"

Buffy shakes her head smiling. "If you hadn't been here…Thank you."

"You would have handled it, Buffy. You're too good of a fighter. So, do we continue this patrol? I think you wiped out all the bad guys around here!" Kelly grins, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, let's head downtown around the Bronze. And then head over to the college, we'll hit a few cemeteries that are on the way. Hopefully we won't hit anything like we did here." Buffy smiles while putting away her sword, watching Kelly.

"Lead the way, Mighty Mouse!" grins Kelly and then busts out laughing as Buffy bumps her in the side. "If you keep bumping into me, I might just cross that line we were talking about earlier" Kelly states wiggling her eyebrows at Buffy as they walk down the street.

Buffy stops turning and looking at Kelly with a considering look then smiles an absolutely devilish smile. 'I bet Kelly doesn't know about the two H's! She keeps this up, she might find out quicker than she would think possible!'

'Oh, shit. I think I might have bitten off more than I can chew, going by that look!' Kelly thinks to herself swallowing hard.

Buffy decides to throw caution to the wind as she closes the gap between herself and Kelly. Reaching up with her hand she cups the side of Kelly's face and with her other hand, clasps the back of Kelly neck, gently tugging Kelly down to where their lips are a hairs breathe away from each other with a little grin saying "I think there's been enough teasing for right now."

Kelly smiles gently and reaches down, lightly grabbing Buffy's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. "I agree completely" as she closes the slight distance between them, groaning as their lips brush lightly against each other.

Buffy presses herself closer into Kelly and reaches up wrapping both arms around the taller woman's neck, pressing her lips harder against Kelly's. Kelly opens her lips to lightly capture Buffy's bottom lip and sucks gently on it. Buffy groans opening her lips in response and almost melts when Kelly releases her lip and runs her tongue lightly between Buffy's lips not invading just wanting to see how far Buffy is wanting to take this kiss.

Buffy's tongue eagerly reaches out to tangle with Kelly's for a few moments. Both of them gently pull away at the same time, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Kelly states, closing her eyes and smiling. Gently running her hands up and down Buffy's sides.

Buffy nods her agreement to the sentiment, not quite able to say anything just yet. Leaning in, she rests her forehead against Kelly's collar bone, inhaling deeply trying to get her breathing under control. 'Oh, god. Maybe I shouldn't have breathed in quite so deeply. She smells so good.' Buffy can't quite resist and lifts her head placing a light kiss on Kelly's pulse point smiling when Kelly's heartbeat speeds back up.

Pulling back Buffy grins up at Kelly. "Yep, I think you just might like me."

Kelly looks at Buffy in shock and then busts out laughing. "Like would be a mild word for what I feel in regards to you, Buffy. Come on, let's finish up this patrol. So we can head back to the house to watch movies and maybe have some more kissing?" Kelly asks hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely have to have some more smoochie research." Buffy teases.

"Lots more" Kelly smiles in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to let everyone know - I had to cut a lot out of the end of this chapter - The sex ends up playing a pivotal roll for the story - however because of guidelines I have to keep it to a mininum. Hopefully I don't go over the rating! If I do, someone please let me know. Maybe I should look into a website?**

**Chapter 11**

"Heck. The way the night started off, I thought we were going to be in for an extremely busy night. Only coming across one more vampire was kind of a let down." Buffy states with a slight frown, walking into the house. As she puts away her weapons she looks back at Kelly and smiles. 'That kiss sure wasn't a let down. My GOD can she kiss!' Shaking her head Buffy walks over to Kelly tapping her nose lightly. "I'm going to go upstairs and shower and get into comfy movie watching clothes."

Kelly grins at Buffy and shakes her head. "I'll see if I can't rustle up some munchies then I'll do the same." Watching Buffy walk up the stairs Kelly smiles to herself. 'That girl definitely has too good looking of an ass. Mind out of the gutter, get it on food instead.'

Buffy grabs the popcorn and sits down on the couch with the previews coming up on the DVD she just put in when she hears Kelly coming down the stairs. As she glances up the smile freezes on her face. 'She has great looking legs, very well-defined and never ending' Buffy thinks to herself as her eyes roam up Kelly's legs over the snug sweat shorts to the tight tank top stretched tight over a muscled abdomen and her well-endowed breasts. Buffy whimpers.

"So, what's first?" Kelly asks plopping down with a little distance between her and Buffy, as she reaches over and grabs a handful of popcorn. Kelly watches as Buffy slowly puts the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turns towards her. "Something wrong?"

Buffy nods her head looking up Kelly's length and closes her eyes. "There's this little known fact that after slaying, slayers get extremely hungry. And not just for food."

Kelly's eyes open wide for a moment and then they start to darken. "Don't think it's just Slayers that get _hungry_, Buffy. But, if what you are actually trying to say is that you want to take things slowly, I'll move over to the chair."

Buffy shakes her head. "I don't know what I'm saying. I know I feel things about you that I have never felt about anyone before. I like being around you, talking to you, looking at you. I'm just afraid…" Buffy trails off looking down.

"You're afraid that it's happening too fast? For some reason you're afraid to trust your instincts, the way you feel?" Kelly questions and Buffy nods her head in agreement. "Buffy, there are no guarantees in life. After what happened with Ronald Sr, I could have turned bitter and hateful. I don't think anyone would have blamed me if I had. But I didn't. I did kind of throw myself into my job, only having a couple dates, until I met this lovely woman that helped me to open myself to love. Without her even knowing why I had shut myself off. Sam and I were friends for a few months, and lovers for a year until she met Riley and married him. To this day, I still love Sam and I always will. I wasn't in love with her, but I did love her and I'm a better person because of it." Kelly stops talking looking from her lap up to Buffy when she hears a half laugh. "What?" Kelly questions quizzically.

Buffy shakes her head and starts laughing but grabs Kelly in a tight hug to let her know that she isn't laughing at her. Buffy asks in between fits of laughter "Riley and Sam Finn?"

Kelly nods her head wondering how… "The Initiative, Riley was stationed here. You knew ol' Missionary Man?"

Buffy starts laughing harder at the nickname Kelly gave Riley. Then Buffy all of a sudden stops laughing and frowns. "How do you know he's all with the missionary position?" She asks with almost a hint of jealousy in her voice. Not jealousy over Riley, but jealous over Kelly.

Kelly looks wonderingly at Buffy, trying to figure out what might be making her upset. "Sam told me. So, I guess that means you and Riley were…together? This is a small world, after all."

Buffy realizes that she was getting jealous over something that wasn't even anything to get jealous over. Shaking her head she smiles at Kelly and reaches out running her fingers through Kelly's short dark hair. "Yeah, Riley and I were a couple off and on for a couple years. And, sadly enough, he was the closest thing I had to a normal relationship."

Kelly leans into Buffy's touch smiling slightly with closed eyes. "That feels good. I'll be yours forever if you keep that up." Kelly groans deeply when Buffy scrapes her nails over her scalp. Kelly opens her eyes which have become almost black with desire. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Buffy didn't have a chance to say anything before Kelly's lips were pressed tightly against hers teeth lightly nipping at lips wanting them to open. This wasn't the gentle kiss of earlier. This was a kiss that wanted to ravage, to take everything offered and only then, give anything asked back in return. Buffy moans as her mouth is plundered with Kelly's inquisitive tongue. As tongues tangle over each other fighting for dominance and Buffy's tongue follows wanting to taste Kelly's mouth, Kelly captures her tongue sucking firmly before releasing and nibbling on the tip as it slowly retracts.

Buffy pulls back a short distance panting heavily, finally opening and looking with unbelieving eyes at the woman that literally has turned her world upside down in just a few days.

"What…have you…. done to me?" Buffy asks wonderingly between pants.

"I…I was going…to ask you…the same…thing" Kelly laughs not having any easier a time talking leaning her forehead against Buffys. Closing her eyes Kelly takes deep breathes, getting control over her emotions. "I'm sorry if…"

Buffy pulls away and places a finger across Kelly's lips. "No. No sorry's. But if you kiss me like that again tonight, I won't be responsible for my actions."

As Buffy starts to pull her finger away Kelly reaches up, lightly grabbing her hand bringing the finger back to her lips. Watching Buffy's eyes to see her reaction, she gently kisses the tip of the finger before flicking her tongue out. As she watches Buffy's breath hitch, she slowly closes her lips over the end of the digit, lightly sucking and nibbling. Closing her eyes in pleasure, Kelly gently scrapes her bottom teeth over the pad of Buffy's finger then gently kisses it, releasing her hand.

"Maybe I should move to the chair." Kelly says shaking her head slightly opening her eyes, knowing if she stays near Buffy, she won't be able to behave.

Buffy pouts at the thought of Kelly moving away from her over to the chair. Then she thinks about it, planning ahead. 'This could work out nicely.'

"If you insist. But that's going to cut into my smoochie research." Buffy grins slightly.

Kelly inhales deeply and shakes her finger at Buffy. "This isn't exactly easy for me, either you know!" Kelly slowly stands up, grabbing her soda and takes it over to the chair, setting it down on the floor beside her seat and walks into the kitchen to get another bowl to split the popcorn between the two of them, asking Buffy if she wants anything while she's in there.

"No. I think you have everything pretty well covered." Buffy grins.

Kelly comes back out and dumps some of the popcorn in her bowl glancing up at Buffy after she's done. "What?"

Buffy has a big grin on her face and just shakes her head. "You realize we've already missed 1/3 of the movie we put in, don't you?"

Kelly blinks and looks over at the television and shrugs her shoulders walking over to the chair, sitting down. "Oh, well. We had more interesting things going on. Want to restart it, or put another one in?"

Buffy considers for a moment and then reaches out for the remote and restarts the movie back at the beginning. "We can try this one again. After all, it's not the movies fault that it didn't hold our attention." Buffy smiling states with a glint in her eye.

Kelly has this feeling that Buffy is up to something but decides to let whatever happens, happen. "Okay. Time for some movie watching."

About halfway through the movie Buffy grabs her glass and the empty bowl to head to the kitchen. She stops by Kelly's chair smiling. "You need anything? I'm going to get something else to drink."

"No, thanks. I'm okay for now." Kelly smiles back at Buffy.

Buffy comes back into the living room setting down her drink.

Before Kelly realizes what's happening Buffy is sitting across her lap with her legs over one side of the chair, wrapping her arms around her neck and attacking her lips. As the shock wears off from the surprise attack Kelly runs one hand up Buffy's back to her shoulder blades to help support Buffy while the other hand runs up Buffy's arm to end tangled in Buffy's long blond hair. After a few moments of battling for dominance, Kelly pulls back slightly looking at Buffy with desire filled eyes.

"Buffy…" Kelly groans when Buffy starts nibbling her way down her neck. "Oh, God. Buffy…" Kelly gently pulls Buffy back for a moment. "Promise me something?" Buffy nods her head in agreement. "Let me know if you want to stop, at any time, okay? And…no regrets?"

Buffy smiles and shakes her head lightly, "No regrets. And you mean to tell me, if we are literally seconds away from consummating this relationship and I wanted to stop, you would?" Buffy asks impishly, somehow knowing Kelly would stop as soon as asked.

"Always," Kelly states simply.

Buffy's eyes light up and smiles an absolutely brilliant smile at Kelly. 'I have a feeling I can fall deeply in love with this woman.' Buffy thinks to herself. "More kissing, less talking" Buffy growls leaning in to kiss those lips that she was already feeling addicted to.

Kelly smiles at Buffy's comment before lightly running her tongue over the lips in front of her before alternating sucking on the bottom and top lip respectively. Buffy groans, opening her mouth flicking her tongue out to tempt Kelly's to come out and play. Kelly groans opening her mouth slightly, letting Buffy come in to explore and stroke her tongue over her own. Buffy twists her body trying for more contact.

Kelly pulls back slightly, realizing what Buffy was wanting she lifts Buffy lightly and turns her so that she's straddling her legs and then pulls her back into another deep kiss, their breasts lightly brushing against each other. Buffy groans at the contact and pushs in harder against Kelly, one hand grasping the soft short hair, the other running down the side of Kelly's neck, following the edge of the tank top across the top of Kelly's breasts, making Kelly push up into the touch, moaning deeply.

The moan sends a shock down to Buffy's center, which was already aching more than she could ever remember it aching before. Buffy pushes her lower body into Kelly, trying to find any kind of friction to help alleviate the ache. Kelly's hips buck up at the pressure Buffy is creating inside her. Grasping Buffy's hips, Kelly pushes up, grinding herself with a slight circular motion against Buffy, making both of them groan at the contact.

Kelly nibbles from Buffy's ear, down to her pulse point, lightly sucking and licking the saltiness from Buffy's skin while grasping Buffy's butt cheeks, lightly kneading the firm muscle making Buffy arch hard into her at the contact.

Buffy's left hand slides inside Kelly's top, brushing the backs of her fingers against Kelly's right breast, feeling the hardened nipple through her bra. Kelly's kneading making Buffy's body shake, wanting to feel more. Pulling slightly back, but still rubbing lightly against Kelly's breast with her hand, Buffy groans and looks Kelly in the eyes. "Can we, maybe, lose some clothes?"

Kelly smiles slightly leaning up, kissing Buffy lightly on the lips. "Anything, everything, whatever you want, just ask." Kelly grunts with pleasure when Buffy leans in and bites her shoulder just hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Buffy pulls back quickly. Shocked at herself. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Kelly growls just before she devours Buffy's mouth. As they both pull away panting heavily Kelly leans her head against Buffy's shoulder, trying to catch her breathe. "Just so you…know. My back is pretty…scarred." Kelly makes the statement between pants. No inflection in the tone. A statement of fact. Nothing more, nothing less.

Buffy pulls Kelly's chin up to look deeply in her eyes. No pain or hurt is showing , just desire and…love? Deciding to think about that later, Buffy smiles and gently kisses Kelly's lips. "So, less clothes?" She asks hopefully.

Kelly laughs quietly and raises her arms "Be my guest."

Buffy's cheeks turn pink at the thought of taking Kelly's top off, before grinning from ear to ear at the thought of soon seeing those breasts that have been haunting her almost from the moment of meeting the woman. Leaning her body back away from Kelly and reaching for the bottom of the tank top, she slowly pulls it up Kelly's torso, over her breasts and over her head, dropping it behind the chair. 'I was right. Well defined abs to go along with the rest.' Buffy hesitates looking at the bra clad breasts in front of her. Looking up at Kelly she sees the cocked eyebrow over Kelly's right eye daring her to continue. Never one to back down from a dare, Buffy reaches behind Kelly, feeling for the clasp and hesitates feeling the raised scars that Kelly mentioned. It takes a moment for Buffy to figure out how to unhook the bra then raises her eyebrow back at Kelly with a confident grin and slowly runs her fingers under the straps of Kelly's bra from the back over the shoulders to the front, pulling it off Kelly's chest and down her arms to drop it in a pile on top of the tank top.

Buffy finally looks from Kelly's eyes down to her breasts and her breathe catches in her chest at the sight before her. Full, firm breasts with brown aureole and darker brown nipples were staring back at her. And, God help her, hard nipples, the left one pierced with a gold nipple ring contrasting so deliciously that Buffy has to close her eyes. Shaking with the desire coursing through her body. She can literally feel her juices running down the inside of her thighs, her panties no longer able to keep the flood back.

Kelly watches Buffy intently to see her reaction, knowing from the earlier discussions that she had never been intimate with a woman before. Seeing the emotions, the want, the desire cross Buffy's face eases her worries. Feeling the heat and dampness coming from the Slayer ratchets up her want even more. Taking Buffy's hands that were resting on top of her shoulders, she grasps them lightly by the wrist, dragging them down over her chest so the palms were covering her nipples. Pressing Buffy's palms hard against herself, before releasing them.

Buffy's eyes pop open, full of want, when she realizes what Kelly is doing. Watching her hands slide down over the breasts, hard nipples pressing into her palms. Taking note that the left nipple is harder than the right. After Kelly releases her hands Buffy rubs her palms side to side across the nipples, smiling in amazement at the sensation. Glancing up, hearing the guttural groan come from Kelly at the pressure and the slight gyrating of the hips under her, she cups the breasts, running her thumbs first lightly, then more firmly over the nipples, watching the pleasure cross Kelly's face.

Running her hands up and down Buffy's thighs, Kelly slowly reaches to the bottom of Buffy's shirt silently asking if she can remove it. Buffy smiles lifting her arms up, in a replay of Kelly's earlier movements. Grinning in appreciation, Kelly gently lifts the shirt up, gently running her palms up Buffy's sides and arms, pushing the shirt in front of her hands until she had the shirt completely off Buffy. Gently running her fingers around the lace of Buffy's bra, Kelly leans forward and licks Buffy's right nipple through the lace groaning as the nipple strains against the fabric. Fingers playing with the other nipple, while thoroughly wetting the lace with her tongue, and finally sucking the nipple into her mouth, lace and all.

Buffy whimpers with pleasure at the sensation. Wanting, no needing, to feel that sensation directly against her skin, Buffy reaches behind her back and releases the clasps. Pulling back away from Kelly's mouth and fingers, she smiles when Kelly tries to follow. Gently pushing Kelly away she finishes taking off her bra and then pulls Kelly back in.

Buffy groans at the pleasure of Kelly's sucking almost her whole breast into her mouth, her tongue flicking strongly over the nipple. Briefly, the thought of that mouth on other body parts makes Buffy rub herself hard against Kelly, moaning loudly at the friction.

Groaning, pushing her hips hard up against Buffy, Kelly switches breasts and starts nibbling from the outside of the breast, continuing round and round, the circles getting smaller until she's at the aureole, not proceeding any further. Just circling, nipping, licking, and teasing. Waiting to see how long it takes Buffy to either beg or push her head to take the nipple into her mouth.

It doesn't take long before Buffy realizes what Kelly's doing and grabs her by her hair and pulls it back from her breast, growling "stop teasing" before pushing Kelly back against her breast.

"YES!" Kelly hisses out as Buffy yanks her head back. As her head is pushed back against Buffy's breast she grins. Starting at the bottom of Buffy's breast she strongly licks up and over the slayers nipple, pulling away slightly before biting down gently and tugging. The reaction was instant, Buffy screamed Kelly's name while pushing against the tall woman's body, climaxing.

Buffy's hips rock hard against Kelly, wanting more. Not believing the pleasure she's experiencing with only being touched above the waist.

Kelly pulls away, looking into Buffy's eyes, seeing the pleasure, seeing the want for more. "Buffy, can I…" Kelly trails off with her hands running around the edge of Buffys sweat pants, gently running a couple fingers underneath the waistband.

Buffy groans, nodding. "God, yes."

"Hold on" Kelly states in a low husky voice, wrapping her arms tightly around Buffy. Lifting both of them out of the chair to lay Buffy on her back on the couch. Running her hands down Buffy's waist to gently grasp the edge of the sweat pants, hesitating for a moment, searching Buffy's eyes once more to make sure.

Buffy smiles watching Kelly, seeing that even now, at this point, she's making sure that this is what Buffy wants. Buffy lifts her hips as a quiet affirmation.

Kelly smiles and gently eases the sweat pants and panties down off Buffy's toned legs. Inhaling deeply of the slayers muskiness, Kelly drops to her knees beside the couch, her head dropping to land heavily on Buffy's thigh. Taking deep breaths to try and calm down so that she doesn't literally attack Buffy right there. Swallowing hard, slowly bringing herself under some semblance of control she lifts her head looking up and into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy was starting to worry that there was something wrong until Kelly looks up into her eyes, showing the inner struggle within her. Buffy inhales quickly, seeing the passion that is barely restrained. Leaning up, she reaches for Kelly, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Let go. I need this as much if not more than you do." Smiling slightly, Buffy says "No regrets."

Kelly's eyes flare, the passion no longer restrained. Leaning in, Kelly crushes her lips to Buffy's. Tongues stroking against each other, dueling, fighting. Kelly shifting her body, over Buffy's so her legs are widening the gap between Buffy's legs, to make room for her body as Buffy leans back until she's lying against the couch, once more.

Pulling away from Buffy's lips Kelly trails kisses down the side of her neck, stopping briefly at Buffy's pulse point, licking and sucking, leaving a mark before continuing down to the heavenly breasts, loving each rosy nipple in turn, making Buffy groan loudly.

Buffy pulls her legs up and wraps them around Kelly, pulling her down until her weight is against her lower body. Grinding herself against Kelly's abdomen, she doesn't even think about being embarrassed by the amount of wetness she's leaving on Kelly's skin, only wanting to feel the pleasure that Kelly seems to so easily give her.

Kelly reaches for Buffy's legs, gently unlocking them as she eases her body further down Buffy's torso, kissing and licking around the slayers belly button before dipping in repeatedly with her tongue, making Buffy groan loudly while gently running her hands up the outside of Buffy's legs. Smiling slightly, Kelly continues down nipping lightly at the Slayers lower abdomen, loving the way it clenches with each little nip, and the way Buffy whimpers, wanting more. Settling herself between the slayers thighs, she lifts Buffy's legs so that they are lying over her shoulders, making the slayer as comfortable as possible, since she was planning on staying in this position for a long, long time. Turning her head slightly, Kelly gently nibbles on the inside of Buffy's right thigh before turning and doing the same to her left thigh, making Buffy squirm.

Wrapping her left arm underneath the slayers thigh laying her hand on Buffy's curls, gently rubbing her mound while the other hand runs up the inside of her left thigh,running long fingers overBuffy intimately,making Buffy arch up, trying for penetration. Inhaling deeply of the slayers musky aroma Kelly groans, not being able to hold off tasting the slayer any longer. Buffy's hips shoot up off the couch at the sudden invasion, whimpering loudly as it all too quickly disappears.

"God, Buffy! You taste amazing!" Kelly growls before diving back in, searching and finding the pleasure spot making the slayer jump and shake with pleasure. Pressing down with the hand that is on Buffy's mound, to give the slayer some resistance, and to try and keep her somewhat in place, Kelly flicks the tip of her tongue repeatedly, as Buffy reaches down, grasping Kelly's head with one hand, holding her to herself as she comes harder than she has in her entire life, flooding Kelly's mouth and face with her juices.

Buffy screams out her pleasure as she slowly loosens her grip on Kelly's head, while Kelly continues to lick up the juices that have escaped before easing up, looking at the hard knot of Buffy's nerves that she can see is swollen and pulsing in excitement. Stroking and pleasuring Buffy as she bucks and squeezes Kelly as she comes again and again until she finally passes out from the pleasure.

Kelly slowly eases out of the slayer's body. Gently licking up what juices she can, she laughs quietly to herself at the drenched couch. 'Either I'll pay to have it cleaned, or just buy a new one.' Her body humming from her own desire she takes a moment to center herself, looking down lovingly at Buffy. Glancing around she sees that it's after 3 a.m. Shaking her head at the fact that they've been making out, no making love, for hours, she reaches out turning off the DVD player and television. With an internal debate with herself, she gently reaches down, scooping the slayer up in her arms to carry her upstairs and gently laying her in bed. Hesitating for a moment wondering if she should, she climbs in the bed beside the slayer, still wearing her shorts, covering them both before gently pulling Buffy to her so that she's cuddled in her arms with her head resting on her breast.

Kelly smiles as Buffy snuggles in tight to her and throws one leg over hers. Kelly kisses the top of Buffy's head gently and whispers "I love you" as she falls asleep with one hand running through the slayers hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Buffy slowly reaches consciousness, she realizes that there's something wrong. Knowing something was there, that's not there anymore. Easing one eye open, she sees the indention in the pillow beside her and gently reaches out for that side of the bed, still holding a slight residue of the warmth of the body that recently had been lying there. Buffy smiles, thinking about the previous night. 'What that woman does to me. I am completely and utterly smitten.' Slowly her smile turns to a frown. 'I remember her literally making me see stars, then nothing. Shit! I blacked out, fell asleep, whatever before having the chance to return the favor. God knows she had to have been going crazy.'

Buffy shakes her head disgusted with herself. Deciding to find her lover…lover. Smiling a sappy smile, Buffy decides she likes the sound of that. Her. Lover. Quickly throwing on a t-shirt and shorts she runs to the bathroom to take care of her morning needs before running downstairs to see where Kelly's at. Buffy stops, smiling slightly, seeing Kelly has put on the tank top she had been wearing the night before, without the bra, and that she was still wearing the same shorts as she sips what must be her third cup of coffee, if the coffee pot remains were anything to go by.

"I woke up this morning, realizing that I was missing something." Buffy states in a serious tone. Walking to the coffee pot, which already had a cup sitting there ready for her.

Kelly trying to ignore the thrumming in her body, that just won't go away, jerks her head up, not realizing that Buffy was awake. In a roughened voice, running her hand across her eyes, Kelly asks "What were you missing?"

Buffy smiles to herself, watching Kelly. 'Even with her hair sticking up in spikes around her head, she's gorgeous.' Buffy thinks to herself. Buffy slowly walks the short distance to Kelly, turning the stool so Kelly is facing her, Buffy gently wedges herself between Kelly's legs, looping her arms around Kelly's neck and simply states "You."

A slow breathtaking smile works its way across Kelly's face before Kelly reaches out, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist and leans in, gently kissing her good morning.

Buffy smiles at the end of the kiss, looking into Kelly's eyes, she feels her legs start to turn to jell-o. Seeing the passion that is still there, burning in the background just waiting to be flamed back to life makes her heart beat faster. "I owe you a very big apology." She states, running one hand through Kelly's hair, loving the way it feels before gently scraping her nails against her scalp, making Kelly groan.

Closing her eyes at the pleasure she's feeling Kelly whispers, "Apology for what?"

Buffy grins at the groans coming from Kelly at the gentle scraping of her nails. Wonderingly, she increases the pressure, making Kelly groan even louder. 'Hmm, something else for me to do more research on later. Never thought I would be one for research.' Buffy giggles to herself at that thought.

"For leaving a gorgeous woman completely wanting and unsatisfied, while said gorgeous woman made me see the stars, the moon, hell the universe." Buffy whispers into Kelly's ear before gently nibbling on the lobe. Running one hand down the other side of Kelly's neck before gently cupping her breast, rubbing her right thumb over the hard nipple and nipple ring. Smiling to herself, Buffy reaches under the tank top, to run her hand up and grasp the nipple ring, tugging gently, making Kelly arch and moan loudly.

"Well, you can always make amends, now if you want" Kelly groans in a passion filled voice making Buffy smile widely.

Pulling the tank top up higher, over both breasts Buffy leans down sucking one nipple strongly into her mouth, just as the phone rings. "Shit!" Buffy growls looking at the offending item. Walking over to the phone, she grabs the receiver practically yelling in the phone "The world better be fucking ending." Making Kelly laugh out loud.

"Umm, sorry Tara. I… Uh… no nothings wrong… huh…I….telemarketers….sorry… didn't mean…" Buffy states with such an apologetic little girl voice that it makes Kelly laugh even harder, until she literally falls off her stool onto the floor. Buffy frowns hard at Kelly, lightly tapping her in the ribs with her foot. "No, she's watching a movie, uh…no I don't know what the title…yeah, I'll…sure, we'll be over in half an hour, bye."

Frowning down at Kelly who is at least sitting on the floor instead of rolling around on it, she grumbles, "It's your fault, not wearing a bra! It just isn't fair!" Buffy pouts out the last bit with a little frown on her face.

"Poor baby. Come here and I'll kiss it all better." Kelly smirks up at Buffy, lightly running her hand up Buffy's leg, to wiggle her fingers under the bottom of Buffy's shorts, playing with her ass.

Seeing the hilarity of the situation Buffy shakes her head, grabbing Kelly's wandering hand, out from beneath her shorts. "We don't have time for that, thanks to your sister. We're going over for breakfast. I think I would much prefer the breakfast I had planned" Buffy grumps to herself. "We have just enough time to take showers."

Kelly shakes her head and starts laughing even more. "You know, you could have just said no, don't you?"

"No, I couldn't! After yelling at her I felt guilty! And what could I say? Sorry, Tara, but we can't come over for breakfast, because I'm planning on having your sister for breakfast? Like that would go over so well." Buffy grouches heading out of the kitchen, to go upstairs and take a shower. Leaving a laughing and extremely horny, Kelly following behind her.

Walking down Willow and Tara's street Kelly grins at Buffy, who is still pouting. "Buffy?"

Buffy looks up with a scowl on her face. "What?"

"Are you going to keep that look on your face all morning? Because those two will bug you until you tell them what's wrong." Watching Buffy scowl even harder makes Kelly snort back a laugh. "By the way, um, are you planning on telling them, or should I keep a hands off policy?" Kelly asks looking down at her feet, knowing it's a big step admitting you're in a same-sex relationship, if this is even a relationship for Buffy.

"Kelly?" Buffy stops Kelly with her hand on her arm. "I'm not ashamed of you or our relationship."

Kelly's face lights up as she looks at Buffy. "So, this is a relationship?" At Buffy's nod Kelly yells, picking Buffy up and swings her around before gently setting her back down on the ground smiling. "So are you going to tell them, or just be all touchy-feely and see how long it takes them to say something?" Kelly asks with a wicked grin on her face.

Buffy pushes herself up against Kelly asking "Why? Do you have something planned in that devious mind of yours?"

"No. Well, I was thinking you could always have me pushed against the door frame, making out and let them answer the door…" Kelly quirks an eyebrow up at that thought. Shaking her head "No, that's to obvious. Need something a little less in the face. Hmm…"

Buffy smiles "Let's just play it by ear. I'm sure something will present itself." Grabbing Kelly by the back of the neck, pulling her down for a quick kiss. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Oh, who cares? They were almost an hour late yesterday, they can wait a few minutes." Kelly smirks as she pulls Buffy in for a longer kiss. "Mmm. You know, you are an excellent kisser." Kelly groans when she pulls back, making Buffy smile.

"I don't know about that. But I know you make me melt when you kiss me. If you aren't making me melt, you're making me completely forget what I'm thinking." Buffy leans in for another kiss before pulling away completely, making Kelly frown. "Come on, stop frowning, we need to get going."

"We can still go back to the house and call them?" Kelly half asks half states hopefully.

"Nope. We're here." Buffy smiles as she walks up the steps to the front porch of Willow and Tara's house, knocking on the door.

"Good morning." Tara grins, opening the door looking from Buffy to Kelly, inviting them in. "I was just waiting for you to get here, to start the pancakes. Come on in, I'll have Willow give you the two-cent tour."

As Tara heads into the kitchen, followed by Buffy and Kelly, Kelly reaches out and pinches Buffy on the butt, making her yelp.

"Are you okay?" Tara asks in a worried voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just fine." Buffy states, giving Kelly an evil look, which Kelly ignores looking around the kitchen

"I like the kitchen, Sis." Looking at the cozy little table for two in the breakfast nook, Kelly looks around smiling. "I appreciate the invite, but where are we going to sit and eat?"

Tara smacks her on the arm. "We'll let you two sit at the table, Willow and I can eat standing up, right honey."

Willow smiles walking into the kitchen. "Yep. Not a problem." Willow leans in and gives Tara a peck on the cheek before looking at Kelly and Buffy. "Kelly, want to see the house? Buffy got the tour previously."

"Actually, multiple times, after all I helped move you two in here." Buffy states with a little huff. "Damn slayer strength."

After a quick tour of the house, Willow and Kelly come back in the kitchen as Tara is just finishing up with the pancakes.

"I got an idea. Instead of eating in here, it's beautiful outside. Why don't we eat on your front porch steps?" Kelly asks. Buffy nods in agreement, already grabbing a plate piled high with pancakes and a glass of juice, heading for the front door.

Willow and Tara grin, grabbing their plates and drinks, heading to follow Buffy.

Kelly stands there for a minute looking around and shakes her head. "I guess that's a yes." Grabbing her plate and coffee, following the others.

Kelly sits down on the bottom most step, two steps below Buffy sitting catty-cornered so that way she can see the rest of the group, as she starts digging into the pancakes.

"So, what did you two get up to, last night?" Willow asks after taking a sip of her juice.

Kelly quickly looks at Buffy, snorts and looks back down at her plate, trying to keep a grin off her face. Buffy frowns at her and nudges her with her toe. "We ran into some vampires that seemed a little too organized. I'm going to go and see Willie tonight and see if anything's up." Buffy states worriedly. "You two be extra careful when you're out, okay? Actually, I would prefer you not to be out after dark unless Kelly or myself are with you. It may be nothing, but I want to be sure."

Willow and Tara look at each other nodding their heads. "Okay, Buffy. No running around after dark without bodyguards." Willow states, knowing Buffy doesn't ask something like that without a good reason.

As everyone finishes eating, Tara grabs the plates up to take them back in the kitchen.

"I'm going to get some more coffee, anyone need anything else while I'm up?" Kelly asks as she grabs some of the dishes to help Tara.

"More juice, please?" Buffy asks blinking her eyes and smiling at Kelly, making Kelly grin and wink.

"I'm okay, thanks." Willow smiles watching the kids play across the street.

Tara smiles as Kelly hands her the rest of the dirty dishes, to be put in the dishwasher, before reaching for more coffee and juice. "Buffy seems to be in a better mood now, than she was when I talked to her on the phone earlier."

"Yeah, she's not as grumpy now. Breakfast was great, sis. Thanks for inviting us over." Kelly states with a smirk grabbing the drinks, heading back outside.

"Uh huh." Tara just states, following Kelly with a calculating look.

As Kelly steps outside, she realizes that Buffy's moved down a step and shifted a little from the concrete sides. Grinning up at the brunette, with an eye motion to the step behind her and a raised eyebrow, she accepts the juice Kelly hands her. "Thanks."

Sitting down behind the slayer, and gingerly settling her legs on either side of Buffy, with her feet on the last step Kelly hopes this is what the slayer was hinting at.

After taking a sip of her juice, Buffy sets it down on the concrete step beside her, leaning back against Kelly and wrapping one arm around Kelly's leg, getting comfortable.Grinning when Kelly groans quietly at Buffy's wiggling.

Willow and Tara exchanges surprised looks, after watching the little interaction between the two and then they both start grinning.

"So… Buffy. Anything new with you?" Willow asks ingeniously.

"What would make you ask that Will?" Buffy looks over at Willow with a smirk on her face.

Kelly grins at the two best friends and then catches Tara's eye and smiles. Tara cocks an eyebrow questioningly. Kelly grins wickedly and starts her monkey impersonation again. Tara busts out laughing and Willow and Buffy look between the two women, trying to figure out what's going on.

Willow looks at Kelly, shaking her finger. "You did that yesterday, too. What the hell does it mean?"

"Well, yesterday I did it when you were staring…"

"KELLY!" Tara yells blushing profusely.

"What?" Kelly grins at Tara who's shaking her head. "At my breasts." Tara groans and covers her face with her hands.

Willow turns beet red, "Uh… ummm…no…I wasn't….I…didn't mean…" Before she gives up trying to say anything and looks away embarrassed.

Kelly can feel Buffy shaking, trying to hold the laughter in. Leaning into the slayer she whispers "It gets better."

"Anyhow, after you were caught staring at my breasts, Tara made the comment that she would be in for some hot monkey loving that night…" Tara groans loudly mumbling something about evil sisters.

Buffy can't hold it in any longer and busts out laughing, enjoying her two friends being embarrassed. Until Tara looks up with a glint in her eye. 'Uh, oh.' Buffy thinks to herself.

"That explains yesterday, Kelly. Would you like to explain why you were doing it just now?" Tara asks with a daring note to her voice.

At that Buffy's eyes get real big and she blushes turning around and looking at Kelly "Don't you dare! There is no way you are giving out any details about what we did last night…" Buffy smacks herself in the head, knowing she more or less definitely let the cat out of the bag.

Laughing Kelly reaches down, wrapping her arms around Buffy and lightly kisses her on the side of the neck. Once again whispering in Buffy's ear, "At least I didn't tell Tara about this morning!"

Groaning loudly Buffy literally turns and crawls in Kelly's lap burying her head in her chest hiding from Willow and Tara making the two witches laugh before they both make collective oohing and aahing noises.

"Isn't she just so cute?" Willow smiles at Tara. "She looks like a little doll that Kelly gets to play with."

"Hey! I like that idea, a bendable, pose…" Buffy literally shoves her hand over Kelly's mouth before she can finish that statement making Willow and Tara laugh even harder.

"Don't encourage her!" Buffy growls at them. "She's bad enough on her own. You two are just giving her more wood for the fire!"

As Buffy gives Kelly a warning look, she slowly pulls her hand away, keeping it hovering over Kelly's mouth, just in case. Kelly reaches out and places a gentle kiss in the heart of her palm smiling. "I'll try and behave." Kelly states quietly, grinning at the Slayer, before nipping one of the fingers that are still hovering in front of her.

"Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen." Buffy grumbles trying not to smile at the brunette. Looping her arm around Kelly's neck, leaning against Kelly's shoulder as she smiles at Willow and Tara. Deciding to scrape the top of Kelly's head with her nails, making Kelly groan lightly. Buffy states "I like this one. I think I'm gonna keep her."

Tara smiles at Buffy. Then starts to sniffle at the look of love in Kelly's eyes when she looks at the Slayer.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Willow asks when Tara starts crying, reaching down, pulling Tara into a tight hug looking from Buffy to Kelly silently asking them the same question.

"Tara?" Kelly asks with a note of concern in her voice. Tara just shakes her head and smiles through her tears.

"Nothings wrong. It's just been a very eventful few days and it just kind of caught up with me, is all." Tara states while rubbing the tears from her face.

Willow stands up, pointing at Kelly. "Shovel speech time… It basically goes like this, You hurt her, I'll beat you over the head with a shovel. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend!" Willow states before smiling and hugging Buffy and Kelly at the same time and then laughs when she feels Tara joining in to the group hug.

"I love you guys." Tara claims with a heartfelt tone.

A round of I love you too's came next with more hugs.

Buffy stands up after all the hugs were over and everyone had pulled away. Looking down at Kelly she smiles before looking at Willow and Tara. "Thank you two for breakfast. Kelly and I need to get going, we got some things to do…" Kelly gets out one monkey squeak before Buffy's covering her mouth. Making Willow and Tara laugh. "Incorrigible" Buffy states with a shake of her head, feeling Kelly grin under her hand. "What am I going to have to do? Keep my hand over your mouth all the time?" Kelly raises an eyebrow looking down cross-eyed at the hand covering her mouth, so Buffy pulls it away.

"Well, there are more pleasant ways…Ooomff." Buffy covers Kelly's mouth again.

"You two have a wonderful day. _We'll_ callyou later in the week to have dinner and to finalize Christmas plans." Buffy smiles, as she keeps her hand over Kelly's mouth. Kelly waves bye to the two laughing witches, as they walk away with Buffy's hand still keeping Kelly quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kelly reaches up, pulling Buffy's hand from her mouth and grins. "We are a full block away from their house. Are you planning on keeping your hand on my mouth the whole way home?"

"I probably should! I can't believe you. You're rotten to the core. Embarrassing me in front of my friends." Buffy stops for a second and smiles looking at Kelly briefly. "Maybe I should be mean and not let you have any of that hot monkey loving that you keep bringing up!"

Kelly looks seriously at Buffy and asks "Does it bother you?"

Buffy looks up at Kelly shaking her head. "No. NO. It... actually I enjoy it. And it surprises me with the way Tara's been all making comments and acting up, herself. You seem to bring out a lighter, more playful side to everyone. Something that has been missing for roughly ten years. I want you to know that I'm grateful." Buffy leans up and kisses Kelly on the cheek. "Now, enough of the seriousness for now! Let's head back to the house."

"Actually, do you have any kind of upholstery cleaner?" Kelly asks Buffy, tongue in cheek.

Buffy frowns looking at Kelly. "Why do I need upholstery cleaner?"

Kelly snickers to herself looking at Buffy. 'God, she is such an innocent. She doesn't have a clue.' Shaking her head Kelly tries to wipe the smile off her face and just states "The couch needs a good cleaning."

Buffy turns bright red looking at Kelly for a moment as what Kelly is saying hits home. "I, umm...shit."

Kelly grabs her in a tight hug. "Personally, makes me feel good that you did! Means I was doing something right!"

Buffy buries her head against Kelly's chest before giggling to herself. "More than doing it right. I've never...God!"

"Buffy, I don't know if you really want to hear this right now. I know things have moved extremely fast between the two of us, but I need to tell you" Kelly stops and gently lifts Buffy's chin up so that she's looking in her eyes. "You mean a lot to me. More than anyone else. It seems Tara and I have more in common than just being sisters." Here Kelly chuckles, thinking about Tara telling her about falling in love with Willow.

"What is it, Kelly?" Buffy asks worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothings wrong. It's just that..." Taking a deep breath already too far into the conversation to back out now, Kelly smiles gently and whispers "I've fallen in love with you Buffy."

Buffy stares at Kelly with an indefinable look on her face, slowly pulling away. Kelly closes her eyes, afraid she may have just screwed up what was happening between her and Buffy. Buffy tilts her head looking up at Kelly before grabbing her hand, continuing the walk home without saying anything.

'Shit Kelly. Why did you have to go and open your mouth. You've done screwed up whatever was happening between us. FUCK! Dumb bitch.' Kelly's inner monologue lasts until they get to Buffy's house. As they walk in Kelly looks at Buffy worriedly.

Buffy let's go of Kelly's hand, and heads into the kitchen. Kelly follows behind, stopping in the kitchen doorway watching Buffy grab a water out of the refrigerator and drinking it down. Finally turning to look at Kelly appraisingly. "Kelly... My love life has left a lot to be desired. Angel, which you know about. Riley, which we screwed like bunnies, but even if I added up all the times Riley and I were together, they wouldn't have felt as good as last night with you did. And, I really don't want to tell you about Spike..." Buffy trails off looking up at Kelly briefly before looking back down. "I'm afraid what I'm going to tell you is going to make you feel differently about me." Buffy swallows hard, actually scared that Kelly might not want to have anything else to do with her. This woman has literally knocked her world for a loop.

"Buffy, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. I won't think any less of you." Kelly slowly reaches out to run her thumb down the side of the slayer's cheek.

Buffy presses into the caress before pulling back. "I have to tell you. I can't leave it hanging out there. I've learned the hard way that hiding things, holding things back just makes everything harder. It's taken me a lot of years to come to this conclusion and I've lost a lot of friends and family along the way. I used to hide stuff, not let anyone in. Tried to take care of everything myself, without any help. I made a lot of bad decisions over the years. One of the worse ones was Spike." Buffy goes on to explain about being brought back from the dead. Not feeling anything. Spike's part of it, even going back a little to explain about Spikes chip. Then explaining about the First and Spike's ultimate sacrifice.

Kelly listens to everything, taking it in. Letting Buffy explain until she finally finishes. "Come here." Kelly states, opening her arms. Buffy looks at Kelly wonderingly and smiles quietly before stepping into her arms. Wrapping Buffy up tightly Kelly just holds her. After a few minutes Kelly pulls back looking down at Buffy, still holding her loosely in her arms. "Sounds like you needed something that you couldn't or was afraid to get from your friends Buffy. Everybody does things they regret. It happens to the best of us." Smiling a crooked smile at Buffy, Kelly gives a little laugh "And you, my dear slayer, are definitely one of the best! It doesn't change anything. I love you."

"Oh, God. Kelly, you can't know how happy that makes me. I'd given up on love. With being the slayer, and my luck with men, I figured I was meant to be on my own. Then you, this tall, gorgeous, loving, understanding woman - a woman! shows up in my life and knocks it completely off kilter. I never really considered falling in love with a woman. Then there you are. Showing up out of nowhere. Thank God or whatever powers that sent you here." Buffy states half laughing, half crying.

"Come on. Let's go sit down in the living room." Kelly urged Buffy. Sitting down in the chair, pulling Buffy gently into her lap just holding her. Stroking her back, letting Buffy calm down.

Half an hour later, Buffy's still sitting in Kelly's arms, not moving. Kelly glances down and realizes the slayer's fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, Kelly tucks Buffy in a little tighter to her and leans her head against the back of the chair, thinking. 'This world hasn't been very nice or forgiving to you, has it? I promise to do my best to help you out as much as I possibly can. I've never been in love before. I've loved, but not been in love and my heart will always be yours. Whether you know it or not.' Kelly states to herself, a silent tear slipping down her cheek as she falls into an exhausted sleep.

AAAAA

Buffy slowly comes back to consciousness. Realizing that she fell asleep in Kelly's arms. 'I can't believe I fell asleep. She's going to think...' Buffy shifts and smiles looking at Kelly who is completely out of it. Slowly pulling away, trying not to wake Kelly up, she giggles when a still asleep Kelly wraps her up tighter in her arms mumbling quietly.

Kelly wakes at Buffy's giggling, slowly opening one eye to look at the slayer. "Are you laughing at me?"

Buffy smiles shaking her head. Leaning in she gives Kelly a light, gentle and loving kiss. Pulling back looking Kelly in the eyes she looks down at the chair they are both sitting in, in an almost identical replay of the night before. "Are we planning on doing a replay of last night?" Buffy asks coquettishly.

With a huge grin Kelly swoops in, kissing Buffy, making her toes curl. "It would be my pleasure." With a growl Kelly starts kissing down Buffy's neck, slowly working her hands under Buffy's shirt to rub the slayers stomach.

Buffy groans and then laughs, when Kelly gently tickles Buffy's ribs making her squirm around in her lap. "Actually I think it was more my pleasure than yours last night!" Buffy exclaims laughing louder as Kelly starts tickling Buffy with a vengeance.

"Do the bad guys know your weakness?" Kelly laughs at the squirming slayer. "Maybe I should let them know that all they have to do is tickle you into submission and they would get away with anything."

Buffy shakes her head, trying to catch her breath, looking at Kelly she grins wickedly, reaching up with both her hands, scraping them roughly through Kelly's hair. As Kelly groans loudly, closing her eyes she pushes her lower body hard up against the slayer, Buffy smiles a knowing grin. "You are so easy." Before scraping them over her scalp again, groaning herself at the reaction she is causing. Watching the pleasure crossing Kelly's face, at this simple touch.

Kelly swallows, every time Buffy touches her, it's like a direct link to her center. Opening her eyes she looks at the slayer and jokes "Are you trying to drive me insane? I mean, I could give you a few numbers of friends and they would tell you I have already been clinically verified as being insane."

Buffy shakes her head, shifting her body in a replay of the night before, straddling Kelly's hips. Reaching for the buttons on Kelly's shirt, she slowly unbuttons and gently runs her hands over her breasts. Looking Kelly in the eye she slowly leans in, kissing her tenderly. Running her hand gently through Kelly's hair, to cup the back of her neck Buffy leans in and whispers "Can we take this upstairs? I want to make love to you." Turning to look over at the couch, she smirks slightly looking back at Kelly. "And since the couch has already been initiated..." Buffy trails off looking at Kelly.

Reaching up and gently running her fingertips down the side of Buffy's face, Kelly leans in and kisses her so gently, so tenderly and with so much love that Buffy can't breathe. "Wow." Is all the slayer can say pulling back slowly, finally opening her eyes, to see love burning brilliantly in Kelly's brown orbs. "I love you." Buffy says from her heart.

Taking a deep breathe, her heart beating a mile a minute at the slayer's comment, Kelly looks searchingly in the slayers eyes, unbelieving in her luck. That this beautiful caring woman could love her.

Smiling, Buffy climbs from her lap, reaching down for Kelly's hand. Taking Buffy's hand, they walk up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. Gently pushing Kelly to sit on the edge of her bed, Buffy finishes taking Kelly's shirt off and leans in kissing her lightly, running her hands over Kelly's shoulders, following the bra to cup Kelly's breasts in her hand. "I think I understand this whole breast fetish thing now. I could spend all day loving just your breasts." Buffy smiles and reaches around, unhooking Kelly's bra, gently pulling it off. "That went a lot better this time."

Kelly smiles, gently grasping the slayers hips. "Practice makes perfect."

Buffy grins "Well, I foresee a lot of practice in my future."

"All you want." Kelly pulls Buffy in for a long, intimate kiss, groaning in pleasure easing back onto the bed with the slayer laying on top of her. Running her hands from Buffy's hips to cup her ass. Gently kneading the firm flesh.

Buffy pulls away from the kiss to take a deep breath and smiles. "I think you have a thing for my ass."

"You have an absolutely amazing ass. I could spend as much time on that part of your anatomy as you could on my breasts" Kelly states with a groan as Buffy nibbles her way down her neck, sucking strongly on Kelly's pulse point.

"Yeah, well. It's my turn to ravish you. So you'll just have to wait your turn." Buffy groans as Kelly kneads firmly, lightly digging her fingers in and dragging them up under the slayers shirt to knead the muscles of Buffy's back.

"Sorry, but the shirt has got to go, Buffy." Kelly states.

Buffy levers her body up on her hands, pushing her upper body off Kelly, while sliding one thigh between Kelly's legs, unknowingly pressing against Kelly's clit.

Not prepared for the contact Kelly grabs the shirt in her hands, pressing hard into the slayers thigh arching her body and moaning loudly. Reaching down, grasping the back of Buffy's thigh, pressing it harder into her and pushing down, making the most out of the contact. She's been in a continuous state of arousal since the night before and is literally on the brink.

At first Buffy was afraid she'd unintentionally hurt Kelly, then realizing exactly where her leg was pressing she grins.

Relaxing her hold on Buffy and slowly lowering her body back onto the bed, Kelly opens her eyes and looks at Buffy with passion filled eyes. Swallowing hard, in a sex roughened voice she states "it probably won't take much. So, if you're wanting to explore, or drive me crazy, be careful where you're touching."

Buffy tilts her head to the side considering. "What if I want to make you come screaming, then drive you crazy to make you come again?"

Kelly's eyes widen and the sexiest grin the slayer has ever seen crosses the brunette's face. "Well then, I would have to say let the driving begin."

Laughing quietly, the slayer shifts her body down a little, so her leg isn't pressing against Kelly. Balancing herself carefully above the brunette, Buffy lifts her arms up so that her shirt can be pulled off.

Smiling Kelly pulls the shirt over Buffy's head then quickly divests the slayer of her bra, leaning up to suck a nipple in her mouth. Sucking strongly, then letting it pop when it emerges from her mouth, Kelly then nibbles on the other breast, gently teasing and licking before sucking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue.

Groaning at the exquisite torture, Buffy wraps an arm around Kelly's head to hold her to her breast, and then reaches with her right hand, finding the nipple ring and tugging on it insistently, making Kelly groan deeply, which reverberates into the slayer making her moan loudly at the sensation.

Gently pulling away, Buffy smiles and shakes her head at Kelly. "Remember, my turn. You. Need. To. Behave."

Kelly pouts up at Buffy. Seeing the adorable full bottom lip poking out, Buffy leans in, sucking it into her mouth. Then lightly nibbling on it, she releases it to push Kelly back onto the bed.

Looking down into Kelly's eyes, Buffy hesitates "Kelly, you know that I've…never been with a woman before. And, to tell the truth, the rest of my experience I 'm finding out" here Buffy grins ear to ear "was lacking? For a want of a better word." Stopping and tilting her head seeing the love in Kelly's eyes, she realizes that she has never seen that depth of love before. Not even with Angel. "Or maybe it's because it's you."

Leaning in and gently brushing her lips against the brunettes she pulls back smiling. "No, not maybe. It is you, it's your love coming through."

"That's what making love is, Buffy. Just being guided by your love. Do what feels right. I love you" Kelly lightly brushes her fingers down the side of the slayers cheek, cupping it, to pull Buffy in for another loving kiss, just brushing her lips back and forth gently.

Buffy nods her head, some of the trepidation leaving but then she looks up and says "But, you will say something if I…"

Knowing Buffy needed more reassurance, Kelly makes a simple statement. "I promise to let you know."

Buffy searches Kelly's eyes, seeing the sincerity there. "Thanks. Now, Hmmm. Goodies to play with." Buffy glances back down at the breasts that she's barely had a chance to enjoy.

"Goodies?" Kelly snorts. Reaching up, pinching the slayer's nipples lightly. "Now, these are goodies." Scraping her thumb nails lightly across the nipple, watching it tighten and protrude even further, making the slayer groan.

Grinning wickedly, Kelly grasps Buffy by the hips and quickly flips her onto her back. Kissing her strongly, licking and sucking on the slayers lips. Kelly growls "My playtime." Kissing her way across Buffy's cheek to nibble on the slayer's ear lobe. Licking at the slayers pulse point Kelly gently presses her thigh tightly into the slayer, making her groan and close her eyes. Smiling to herself, Kelly nibbles across Buffy's shoulder, alternating strong licks with light bites.

Kissing her way down the slayer's chest, Kelly scrapes her teeth across the slayer's right nipple, while kneading the left breast.

Buffy arches up against Kelly moaning. Through the fog of desire, Buffy realizes that Kelly's turned the tables and smiles to herself before flipping Kelly back over.

"Do I have to tie you down, to keep you there for me to play with?" Buffy asks half seriously, while looking at Kelly.

"Hmmm. Something to play with in the future, I think. But I'll behave. For now." Kelly growls lightly.

"You are gorgeous" Buffy states appreciatively, looking at Kelly's eyes. The love shining from them making Buffy feel all warm inside. Leaning down, Buffy kisses Kelly hard. Smashing their lips together, before licking Kelly's bottom lip with her tongue. As Kelly opens her mouth slightly, groaning in response, Buffy delves her tongue into Kelly's mouth. Playing over Kelly's teeth, tickling the roof of her mouth and then tangling with Kelly's tongue, groaning herself at the pleasure that is shooting through her body from the kiss. Slowly pulling away Buffy smiles slightly, seeing the glazed look in Kelly's eyes.

Slowly kissing and nibbling her way down Kelly's neck to her oh, so luscious breasts, the slayer slowly rubs her cheek over the soft breasts. Before taking the hardened nipple, and nipple ring in her mouth to suckle. 'Oh, God! I don't know what it is, but this nipple ring does something to me!' Buffy thinks to herself as she laves the breast with her tongue. 'I better not spend too much time here, I know she's going crazy with want.' Feeling Kelly pushing up gently with her hips, wanting, no, needing contact.

Slowly working her way down further than she's been before, Buffy runs her fingers over Kelly's abdomen, playing with the firm muscles before gently nipping with her teeth, making Kelly arch up hard into the slayers mouth.

"Do you like that?" Buffy asks Kelly as she nibbles a little harder at the brunette's stomach. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Groaning loudly Kelly says between pants "Yes, I like it. Anything you want to do, do. Slow and soft, fast and hard or somewhere in between. I'm game…Oh God!…" Kelly exclaims loudly as Buffy lightly presses against Kelly, through her jeans, pressing the seam directly into her center.

"Ummm. Pants need to go." Buffy growls lowly. Loving the way Kelly reacts to the light press, wanting to get more of a reaction and to actually see, and, yes, taste what has been driving her crazy.

Unbuttoning the button-fly jeans, the rich musky scent of arousal, unfettered by jeans reaches the slayers nose and literally makes her mouth water with want. Grasping the jeans on either side of Kelly's hips, Buffy tugs, while Kelly lifts her hips to help. Buffy almost collapses to the floor, when as she is grasping the jeans to tug them off Kelly, she realizes Kelly isn't wearing any underwear. Quickly divesting herself of the rest of her clothes, Buffy looks at the little strip of neatly trimmed hair and growls low in her throat.

Kelly looking at Buffy, hearing the growl and seeing the passion on Buffy's face, the breathe catches in her chest and the juices literally flow from her. 'God, she looks beautiful like that.' Kelly thinks in a brief moment of clarity before Buffy reaches down, spreading her legs to climb between them like the predator she is.

Running her hands up on either thigh as she settles herself between Kelly's legs Buffy inhales deeply, leaning in almost burying her nose into Kelly. Slowly Buffy tentatively reaches out with her tongue to making Kelly arch up into the touch. At the first taste, Buffy closes her eyes moaning loudly. 'Oh, yes. I think I could do this forever.' Buffy thinks to herself before leaning back in making Kelly squirm under her attentions.

Reaching up, caressing the swollen sex in front of her with her fingers. When Buffy runs her finger up exploring and hit's the harder flesh, making Kelly growl out her name and her hips jump, Buffy stops for a second actually looking up to see Kelly's glazed eyes looking back at her. Keeping eye contact, she gently runs her finger over the hardened flesh again, watching Kelly's reaction. Seeing Kelly arch into the contact, throwing her head back and closing her eyes while groaning was all the encouragement the slayer needed.

Grasping the head board above her, trying to keep some semblance of control, Kelly looks down at Buffy through a haze. "Remember…" groaning loudly as Buffy slowly licks over her, Kelly hooks one leg around Buffy and bracing her other foot, pushes up hard into the touch. Panting hard, Kelly tries to finish her statement "won't take…BUFFY!"

Kelly screams out Buffy's name as Buffy latches on. Arching up high, literally lifting the slayer with her, Kelly explodes. Shaking and quivering, collapsing back on the bed, as Buffy slowly nibbles on Kelly's lower abdomen, before laying her head against her stomach. Kelly slowly, reaches down, lightly running her fingers through the slayer's hair.

Feeling Buffy smile against her stomach, Kelly gently urges Buffy up so that she's laying on top of her, while she catches her breathe. Leaning down, kissing the top of Buffy's head Kelly whispers "I love you."

"I love you, too." Buffy states as she kisses the skin under her cheek. Arching her back that Kelly is lightly running her fingers up and down, she giggles.

Having caught her breath, Kelly looks down at Buffy as she giggles. "What's funny, young lady?"

Laughing lightly, Buffy leans up, crossing her arms under her chin, looking into Kelly's eyes, she smiles. "I was worried, then it was like…I just knew."

Smiling Kelly, reaches up, tucking the hair behind Buffy's hair, "Oh, yeah. You knew. Come up here." Kelly urges Buffy up and kisses her deeply.

Hovering over Kelly, Buffy whimpers into the kiss, rubbing her breasts lightly against Kelly's, enjoying the contact.

Pulling back, Kelly shifts her body down slightly, to take one of the slayer's breasts in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Reaching with both hands to lightly grasp the slayers hips, urging the slayer further up her body.

Buffy looks down at Kelly questioningly.

"Shift up and hold onto the headboard" Kelly says huskily.

Finally realizing what Kelly has in mind, Buffy's eyes widen, then doing as asked, she straddles Kelly's head, looking down seeing Kelly's dark eyes looking back up at her, realizing the vulnerable position Kelly is in, she asks "Are you sure? This position could be…" Buffy trails off as Kelly's hands run up her the inside of her thighs.

"I trust you." Kelly states with a glint in her eye feeling the juices slick on Buffy's upper inner thighs, running both hands around, to grasp Buffy's ass, pulling Buffy to her mouth, latching on sucking and licking alternately.

Tilting her head back, pushing her body into Kelly's mouth, Buffy growls "God! That feels….mmmm…. So good."

Kneading Buffy's butt cheek with one hand, Kelly strokes her hand down and up the slayer's thigh, reaching out to gently stroke her fingers through the slayer's wetness, teasing her opening with a fingertip. Buffy tries pushing against the teasing finger. Stroking her fingers lightly over the wetness of Buffy's lips, Kelly pulls her mouth away a short distance, blowing cool air across Buffy, making the slayer groan.

Kelly moans at the unbelievable responses she's getting out of the slayer. As Buffy clasps her fingers with her inner muscles, Kelly reaches up, sucking gently, while slowly stroking in and out.

Buffy groans, raising and lowering herself against Kelly's fingers.

Feeling the tension slowly building up in the slayer's body, Kelly pulls her other hand down, to rub gently against the slayer, while gently kissing and licking the inside of Buffy's thighs. Licking up all the juices escaping the slayers body.

Knowing Buffy is close, Kelly increases the speed of her fingers, pressing deeply into the slayers body, rubbing more strongly against the slayer, Buffy raises her body up and down faster countering Kelly's thrusts as she feels herself tightening clenching Kelly's fingers before screaming out Kelly's name as she comes, collapsing against Kelly, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Kelly reaches up, gently lifting the slayer and sliding her down her body, to hold her tight, kissing her forehead. "You are so beautiful."

Feeling the aftershocks running through Buffy's body, Kelly gently strokes her hands from Buffy's shoulders down to thighs, as far as she can reach before stroking back up.

After a few moments, as the aftershocks finally subside Buffy kisses Kelly between her breasts, pushing her upper body up a little so she can look at Kelly. "What do you do to me? How do you do this? Turning me into a rag doll."

Kelly snickers at that. "Going back to the bendable, poseable doll, huh?"

Buffy grins in appreciation then shifting to lay beside Kelly, lightly smacks her across the stomach.

Grunting at the smack Kelly grabs the offending hand, pulling it up and kissing each finger before tucking it against her chest. Stroking the back of the hand, and hugging Buffy tight against her side with the other arm Kelly smiles, looking up at the ceiling.

Kissing the side Kelly's breast that just so handily is right in front of her lips, Buffy asks "What are you smiling for?"

"Just thinking about the comment you made earlier today." Kelly leans down kissing the top of Buffy's head before laying back. Still running her fingers lightly back and forth over the hand resting on her chest.

"What comment is that?" Buffy asks, shifting to half lay across Kelly's chest, running her hand up, to gently trace Kelly's jaw and lips with her fingers. Smiling gently as Kelly kisses the fingers playing with her lips.

"The 'I'm keeping this one.' comment you made to Willow and Tara. Why don't you shift yourself completely on top of me? Make yourself comfortable." Kelly smiles down at Buffy.

"I weigh too much, plus the fact that it can't be comfortable being my pillow…" Buffy trails off as Kelly shifts herself under Buffy, tucking Buffy's head against her chest, while entangling their legs together.

"If you weigh 100 pounds soaking wet, I would be surprised. And trust me, I like being your pillow. I enjoy you being in my arms, being able to touch you. It makes my heart happy, you know?" Kelly states.

Knowing it's an argument that she'll lose, and not something she really wants to argue about, anyway. Buffy snuggles down into Kelly's body, loving the warmth coming off the brunette, enjoying the closeness as much as Kelly does. "You make my heart happy." Buffy says rubbing her cheek against the breast under her.

Gently stroking her hands over any part of the slayer's body Kelly can reach. Not inciting passion, just a relaxing, loving motion.

Buffy glances toward the window and notices its dark out. Shifting to look at the clock she sees it's after 8:00 pm. "What the hell?"

Kelly looks askance at Buffy.

"Where the hell did the time go?" Buffy asks seriously.

Kelly's shoulders start shaking, then deep chuckles work their way up and out of her mouth before she's laughing hysterically.

Buffy looks down at Kelly, as she's literally bouncing up and down off Kelly's shaking body.

"Buffy, you are absolutely adorable" Kelly kisses the tip of Buffy's nose as she stops laughing, just giving the occasional quiet chuckle.

"We could not have been making love for six hours!" Buffy states with a disbelieving look at Kelly, making her laugh loudly, again.

"Okay. We weren't making love for six hours. We were…hmmm… knitting? Reading? Oh, Oh, I know. We were playing Parcheesi! Yep, we spent hours and hours playing Parcheesi!" Kelly's laughing so hard she doesn't realize Buffy is poking her in the ribs at first. As she finally calms down, she yells out, "Hey, what's with the poking and prodding? You want to poke, I'll show you where to poke" Kelly jokes, starting to laugh again.

Buffy growls at the brunettes making fun of her and decides to even the score by leaning down biting her hard on the shoulder while slipping a hand down between Kelly's thighs setting up a fast, hard rhythm getting Kelly's attention.

"Oh. My. God. Buffy! Don't stop!" Kelly pants, instantly meeting each of the slayer's thrusts into her body. "More!" Kelly groans in pleasure as Buffy quickly adds a third finger.

Sliding down Kelly's body to get a better angle, Buffy nips Kelly's lower stomach, keeping up the hard fast stroking. Loving the feeling of the wet warmth wrapped around her fingers, the clenching and releasing . 'Unbelievable, the way her body is reacting.' Quickly bringing her other hand into play, she runs her finger over Kelly, rubbing quickly, Kelly's hips bucking strongly against the pressure. Growling deep in her chest Kelly pushes back against the slayer's hand. Licking her way across Kelly's abdomen, she works to the little dip in Kelly's hip, for the first time seeing the tattoo there. Deciding to question that later, Buffy twists her fingers slightly inside Kelly making her back arch up high in the air, head, shoulders and heels the only contact on the bed, crying out Buffy's name loudly as she floods her hand with her essence.

Collapsing back hard into the bed, her body twitching, her hips still rocking slightly into the slayers hand. Slowing her hand motions down, Buffy gradually stops the stroking motion, gently pulling her fingers from the brunette. Kissing her way back up Kelly's body, to come to rest beside her, gently running her hand along Kelly's sides, as her breathing finally came back under control.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks quietly, worried at the heavy thudding of Kelly's heartbeat against her hand that's resting on her chest.

Smiling, and breathing in deeply, Kelly finally opens her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Definitely okay. Better than okay."

Giggling, Buffy kisses Kelly lightly on the lips, pulling back she states "I think I know a sure fire way to get you to behave."

Laughing at Buffy, Kelly grins "Yeah, I can see you trying to use that technique out in public. How quickly would we be in jail?"

"Knowing the Hellmouth, nobody would probably notice!" Buffy laughs imagining the possibilities. "Damn, speaking of the Hellmouth, I need to go out on patrol" Buffy grumbles.

"You mean we need to go out on patrol." Kelly smiles watching Buffy. "Let me take a quick shower, wouldn't want to turn all the vampires on from the smell of sex, now do we?"

Buffy blushes looking down embarrassed, remembering how she had just literally taken Kelly. Worrying that she could have or possibly did hurt Kelly.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Kelly leans up, pulling Buffy with her, leaning against the headboard, tucking Buffy's head to her chest. Stroking her back, and holding her tightly.

"I…I could have… hurt you." Buffy stutters out. "Oh, God! Did I hurt you? I was on the rough side…" Buffy starts looking at Kelly, checking the bite on her shoulder, thankfully no blood from that. Quickly running her hands down her body, Buffy tries to pull away to see if she might have hurt Kelly.

"Buffy. Buffy!" Kelly grabs Buffy's hands, pulling her up so she can look her in the eye. "You didn't hurt me. Are you listening? YOU. DID. NOT. HURT. ME. I enjoyed every second of our lovemaking. It was beautiful, awe inspiring, and made me completely zone! I love you. You wouldn't hurt me. You couldn't hurt me." Kelly states unequivocally. "There will be no worrying about this. Do you understand?" Kelly is completely serious. "You will not hurt me. If there is anything, I can absolutely state with any certainty is that." Kelly leans in and presses a hard firm kiss on the slayers mouth. Seeing the worry slowly easing from Buffy's eyes and the slight hesitant grin on her mouth Kelly grins. Leaning in and whispering quietly into the slayer's ear "When you're more comfortable, we can see just what I can take and enjoy, hmm?"

Pulling back, Buffy's eyes widen. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Buffy squeaks out, her mind suddenly whirling in a million different directions.

"Only if you're comfortable. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. But there are things I wouldn't mind trying, or having tried on me. If you're interested we could discuss it in the future. No rush." Kelly grins when she notices Buffy's eyes glazing over slightly. "What's going through that wicked little mind, Buffy?"

Buffy blushes a deep red shaking her head. 'I can't tell her about my secret fantasies, not yet.' Buffy thinks to herself. "Can I plead the fifth for right now and maybe at some future time have this discussion?" Buffy pleads.

"Yes." Kelly grins and kisses Buffy on the forehead. Giving her a quick hug, Kelly climbs out of the bed, stretching her back out.

Buffy watches her tall lover stretch, smiling at the leg muscles moving slightly under the skin, over the firm ass to get her first look at Kelly's back. Frowning at the scars, Buffy scoots to the edge of the bed, slowly reaching out to run her fingers over Kelly's back.

Kelly turns her head to look over her shoulder at Buffy.

Still running her fingers lightly over Kelly's back she looks up into Kelly's eyes simply asking "What did he use?"

"A bull whip." Buffy shudders at the thought of the whip tearing into the soft tender flesh of Kelly's back.

With tears in her eyes she gets off the bed and wrapping her arms around Kelly's stomach, gently pressing kisses over the back in front of her. "I really wish I had beat that son of a bitch to a pulp when he came here."

Kelly smiles at the venomous note in the slayer's words. Shaking her head turning around so they are facing each other Kelly looks down, smiling. "I'll tell you what I told Tara. It was a long time ago, over and done with. Plus, I'm a firm believer in what goes around comes around. It might literally take lifetimes for it to happen, but it will. Let me get showered and ready for patrol." Kelly taps Buffy on the nose with her finger and winks as she grabs her clothes up off the floor and heads to her bedroom.

Buffy watches Kelly walk naked out of the room shaking her head. 'The inner strength this woman has is unbelievable. I can't believe she actually loves me. But I see it in her eyes every time she looks at me. I feel it in her touch. I hear it in her voice. God. How lucky am I? Is it true, what goes around comes around? Am I finally getting someone to love?' Shaking her head at her inner thoughts Buffy decides she better get ready for patrol, also.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

An hour later, the two women are out patrolling, working their way to Willie's bar.

Buffy thinks about the strange looking tattoo on Kelly's hip. "Kelly, can I ask you something?"

Laughing quietly at the slayer, Kelly shakes her head. "Buffy, if you have something to ask, just ask."

Buffy blushes lightly then smiles up at the brunette. "What's the tattoo on your hip? I mean, I've never seen one like it before and it kind of made me curious."

Kelly grins "And you won't see it anywhere. It's my own design. Let me ask you something Buffy. Can you feel Willow and Tara when you are close?"

Buffy stops, thinking about it realizing that she just tunes out their signatures now. "I used to. I mean, I guess I probably still can, but I usually filter them out. Probably out of habit more than anything, so they don't set my slayer senses off. Why?"

"Well, my magic signature is quite a bit stronger than Willow's." At this statement Buffy's head snaps up looking at Kelly in disbelief. "Yes. I've been practicing all my life, I've trained with a couple different covens to open myself almost completely. However, my magic literally had every magic dealer, demon, black magic covens gunning for me. With the help of one of the covens, I developed the tattoo that mutes my magic signature. I can let someone feel my signature, but the only person that might get some idea of my powers is Tara. And that's because of the blood tie with being sisters." Tilting her head considering Kelly smiles slightly "Curious?"

Buffy's eyes wide, thinking about the power the two Wicca's have she nods her head "Yeah, I'm curious."

Grinning, Kelly closes her eyes, 'feeling' the area for any demon forces, before opening her magic channels a little to let it seep out. Hearing Buffy inhale sharply, Kelly closes the channels and opens her eyes to look at the slayer.

"My, God. I've never felt anything like that before." Buffy states slightly awed.

"And hopefully you won't ever feel anything like that again. That was just a sample, not the full amount, Buffy. I'm powerful. The covens that trained me were worried at first. The power in me, of what I could be capable of. They put me through so many tests" shaking her head smiling at the memories Kelly chuckles. "I don't know how, or maybe it's just because of mom, and God forbid, Father, that I turned out the way I did. They said they never knew someone as centered and balanced as I am. I have a feeling a lot has to do with what happened to me when I was a child. I spent a lot of time meditating and centering myself after Father…" trailing off, inhaling deeply to relax Kelly smiles when she feels Buffy gently run her hand over her arm.

"It still doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Buffy states with a frown. "I mean, part of the reason you are who you are now is because of that, but it doesn't make it right."

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it Buffy. The reason I am who I am today is because of my experiences and life. If he hadn't done what he did, I could be dead by the fangs of some vampire. Or I could be married living in suburbia with 2.3 kids. It's a what-if game. No telling what would have happened." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly just smiles lightly.

Shaking her head, realizing that Kelly is right Buffy smiles and reaches up to run her hand lightly down the side of Kelly's face and cupping her cheek. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here." Gently tugging on Kelly's jacket Buffy leans up to give Kelly a light kiss on the lips.

Grasping Kelly's hand in hers Buffy tugs on it, to continue walking.

"So, where is Willie's at, anyway?" Kelly asks, keeping an eye open. "And am I gonna have to kick somebody's ass when I'm in there?"

Buffy grins "Actually it's only a couple blocks away. Hopefully you won't have to kick anybody's ass. I know your ass fetish and I might get jealous."

Kelly laughs in appreciation of the teasing. "But it's just your ass that I have a thing for. And your eyes, mind, heart, lips, breasts, legs…"

Buffy smacks Kelly on the ass grinning. "Yeah, yeah. If I don't stop you now, God only knows what other body parts you might bring up and since we are here…"

"Serious time." Kelly states, all joking gone. "You lead, me cover?"

Buffy surprised at the seriousness takes a second to remember what Kelly does for a living. Nodding her head Buffy heads into Willies. Doing a quick look around the bar, Buffy doesn't see anyone that stands out as being different. Glancing behind her at Kelly she motions with her eyes for Kelly to stay by the door.

Nodding in understanding, Kelly leans against the wall beside the door, kind of fading into the background. Tuning into the surroundings, she realizes there's four vampires, a chaos demon, kind of hard to miss him even without the powers, looking up she looks around trying to pinpoint the source of happiness she feels coming from one of the demons. Seeing an extremely loose skinned demon, that vaguely reminded her of a Shar-pei Kelly stiffens watching him approach the slayer. As she is about ready to intercept, she realizes the happiness is coming from this demon and that Buffy was turning to greet him.

Buffy grins, seeing Clem approach her and then glances at Kelly, noticing the attention she is keeping on him and catches her eye, smiling. Kelly nods in acknowledgement, continuing her perusal of the bar. But keeping one eye on Buffy to make sure she's okay.

"Clem! It's good to see you." Buffy gives Clem a brief hug smiling at the friendly demon.

Clem smiles at Buffy then glances over at Kelly with a slight frown on his face. Tilting his head towards Kelly he looks at Buffy questioningly. "It's good to see you too, Buffy. New friend?"

Buffy smiles softly, looking at Kelly then back at Clem. "Yeah, you could say that. Well, I came here to beat some information out of Willie, but since you're here, can I buy you a drink and ask you some questions?"

"Of course." Nodding towards the table where he was sitting at he looks back at Kelly again, seeing her still standing against the wall, actually blending in. If he hadn't seen her come in with the slayer he might not have realized she didn't belong. "Does your friend want to come sit with us?"

Buffy looks at Kelly then glances around at the other occupants of the bar. Opening her senses completely, doesn't feel anything different than the usual demons that hang out at Willies and with a threatening glare at the vampires, daring them to do anything. She smiles in thanks at Clem "I'll be right back."

"Do you want to join us?" Buffy questions quietly.

Not feeling anything different in the bar and grinning as she watches the vampires quickly leaving after the look Buffy gave them the moment before, Kelly smiles down at Buffy. "If you want me too. As far as I can tell, other than the chaos demon in the corner, and your friend it's pretty quiet now."

Buffy nods her head towards the table "Come on." Following Buffy to the table, Kelly sits down across from the slayer, so she could keep watch behind Buffy, just to make sure. Appreciating the move, Buffy looks at Clem. "Clem, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Clem."

Smiling at Kelly, Clem reaches out to shake her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kelly."

Nodding at Clem, shaking his hand "Just Kelly. Nice to meet you Clem." Opening her senses, feeling nothing but happiness and good intentions from the demon, Kelly relaxes a little more. Catching Buffy's eye and seeing the genuine smile on Buffy's face Kelly smiles back.

"So, what's the problem, Buffy?" Clem asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"It seems that last night I ran into 15 vampires, that seemed awfully organized. They seemed pretty intent on doing me some serious damage. Have you heard anything?" Buffy asks quietly.

Clem seems surprised at Buffy's statement. "Buffy, I haven't heard anything about someone coming after you. I haven't even heard about anybody new coming to town. But I just got back a week ago. If you want, I'll keep my eyes and ears open and let you know."

Buffy smiles in thanks at the demon. "I'd appreciate that Clem. You been doing okay?"

"Yeah, I've been doing fine. I went to visit mom and dad for a couple weeks. So, how's life been treating you?"

Buffy smiles looking at Kelly. "Actually, life's been treating me pretty good the last couple days." Buffy laughs out loud as Kelly actually blushes slightly. "Now that's something I never expected to see!"

Clem looks confused from the Slayer to Kelly and back again. "Am I missing something?"

Buffy smiles at Clem. "You remember Tara, right?"

Clem smiles, his eyes lighting up. "Miss Tara. Oh, yes. Beautiful white witch. She helped me when I was hurt that one time, insisted that I stay at your house until I healed. Very lovely young woman."

Kelly smiles ear to ear at hearing the appreciation and devotion in the demons voice for her sister.

Buffy nods to Kelly and states "Kelly is Tara's half sister."

Clem's eyes widen and he smiles, showing all his small sharp teeth. "Oh, I am doubly pleased to meet you now." As he reaching out and grasps Kelly's hand, shaking it enthusiastically, making Kelly laugh. "You need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Clem." Kelly smiles as Clem finally releases her hand.

After debating with herself briefly, Buffy decides to go ahead and let Clem know about her relationship with Kelly. Not wanting to hide it, but worried briefly about something wanting to hurt Kelly if it became common knowledge that she was seeing the Slayer. But realizing that Kelly could definitely take care of herself, and the fact that they haven't been exactly circumspect with their actions, Buffy leans in closer to Clem, whispering in his ear "And I love her." Grinning as she leans back into her chair.

Clem jumps up out of his chair in surprise, turning to the slayer grinning. "Really?" Excited to see Buffy have someone for herself. Knowing with their continued friendship over the years that she hadn't let anyone close since the debacle with Spike. Reaching down, pulling the slayer into a hug before turning to Kelly and pulling her up into a hug, also.

Surprised Kelly looks at Buffy with a confused look, while hesitantly returning Clem's hug.

Laughing, Buffy smiles at Kelly. "I just told him that I love you."

Kelly's eyes widen in surprise. Not expecting Buffy to let it be common knowledge about their relationship. Realizing that Buffy wasn't planning on hiding anything she grins in appreciation and hugs Clem back more firmly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Clem announces with a big smile, looking at Buffy then turning to Kelly with a shake of his finger. "You take care of her. She deserves to be happy."

Smiling at Clem and then looking Buffy in the eyes Kelly states "Yes, she does deserve to be happy. And I will gladly spend the rest of my life taking care of her, making her as happy as I possibly can, and loving her with my entire heart, mind and body."

It was Buffy's turn to blush at the seriousness of Kelly's statement.

"Well, Clem. I hate to have to go, but we need to continue patrolling. I appreciate your keeping an ear out for me." Looking over to the bar at Willie, who was ignoring the trio, Buffy speaks a little louder "Willie. Consider yourself lucky tonight. I'm in an extremely good mood, so you don't get an ass whippin'!"

Willie gulps and nods his head at the slayer. "Th-Thanks Buffy."

Following Buffy out of the bar, Kelly gently touches her lower back, letting her love flow into Buffy.

Buffy inhales deeply, feeling the love and smiling.

"I didn't expect you to announce your feelings like that." Kelly states quietly as they walk down the road, continuing on patrol.

"Why?" Buffy asks curiously.

"I know you are extremely possessive of the people you love. I figured you would want it kept from the demon community of our exact relationship."

Not able to keep from laughing, Buffy looks over at Kelly with a huge grin on her face. "And you don't think that someone will see us making out somewhere or holding hands or overhear some of our interesting conversations?"

Stopping in her tracks, Kelly realizes just how much someone would know if they were just following and listening to their conversations, seeing how they acted. "Damn."

Not realizing that Kelly had stopped, Buffy continues on a few more steps then turns upon the realization and walks back to Kelly. Standing in front of her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Kelly's chest Buffy laughs quietly. "Then there's the fact that when we were talking to Clem that I realized you can take care of yourself. That you've probably faced just as much shit as I have and come out of it alive and kicking." Squeezing Kelly firmly before releasing her and stepping back to look up at her.

Smiling into the slayer's hazel eyes Kelly nods her head in appreciation. "You are one hell of a woman, Buffy. I feel honored to know you. And if we keep up the mutual admiration society we got going on, we'll make everybody sick listening to us!" Kelly laughs watching the sour look the slayer gets on her face at the last comment. "I love you, Buffy." Kelly quietly states before leaning down and gently brushing her lips over Buffy's forehead.

Continuing walking Buffy just smiles.

The rest of the patrol was pretty uneventful and as they headed back to Buffy's house, Kelly asks "What time do you have to be at work in the morning?"

Buffy groans at the reminder of work. "You would have to remind me, wouldn't you?" Kelly just grins at the slayer. "I have to be there at 10:00 am. I usually leave around 2:00 p.m. Unfortunately, because one of the other counselors is on vacation this week, I have to work all week. But, the good thing is, that Friday is the start of Christmas break and I'll have off a complete week with no work!" Buffy grins thinking about all the time they would be able to spend together.

Kelly starts laughing, seeing the wheels turning in the blondes head, she can't help but throw a wrench into the works. "Yep, Christmas break. Means your sister will be coming home for Christmas. Probably means a serious curtailing of the extracurricular affairs around the house. Being quiet, maybe no hot monkey lovin' at all!" Kelly grins evilly.

Buffy's eyes widen in realization. "No, no, no, no, no. I have got to talk to Willow and Tara tomorrow. Maybe they'll let Dawn spend some time over at their house. Wait a minute. You're the big witchy mojo person. Isn't there some kind of spell…damn, no that wouldn't be right using magic like that. Damn!" Pouting Buffy plops down on the end of the couch, shaking her head.

Laughing quietly to herself, Kelly takes her jacket off, hanging it up while divesting herself of the rest of the weapons. Heading into the kitchen when she realizes Buffy is still pouting and trying to figure out how they can have the house to themselves. Coming back out of the kitchen with a water for Buffy and one for herself, Kelly grins realizing Buffy didn't even realize she had left the room.

Squatting down in front of Buffy, handing her a water Kelly smiles and leans in to nibble on the bottom lip that is still stuck out. "You are absolutely beautiful." Pulling back and standing up, Kelly sits down in her chair, sipping on her water watching Buffy.

"What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?" Kelly asks quietly. "And, would you like a ride into work?"

Buffy glances up, realizing that she's drinking a water, she didn't remember receiving and that Kelly was sitting in the chair across from her. Frowning realizing how much she likes having the brunette touching her Buffy stands up and walks over to stand in front of Kelly. "You" Buffy states with a point of her finger at Kelly. "I want you to stay close to me whenever possible. I like having you touch me. Or at least being within touching distance." Buffy growls before plopping herself in Kelly's lap, making Kelly laugh lightly.

Kissing Buffy on the temple Kelly quietly mumbles "I figured I would let you have your space."

"My space?" Buffy asks incredulously. "I've had my space for years. I've just realized how much I despise having my space. I like it being filled with Kelly." Pulling Kelly in for a deep passionate kiss. Slowly pulling away to nibble lightly at Kelly's bottom lip before looking back up. "If, for some stupid asinine reason, I decide I need space, I'll let you know, okay? Otherwise please feel free to invade it any time."

"Anytime, huh?" Kelly growls low in her throat. Before running a hand up Buffy's leg and thigh, to gently cup between the slayer's thighs. "I'm still extremely horny. Even after the hours and hours of playing Parcheesi we did earlier!" Kelly laughs before leaning in and nibbling on Buffy's ear.

Pressing herself into Kelly's hand slightly, she turns her head to look into Kelly's eyes "Yeah, and do you remember what happened the last you mentioned Parcheesi?"

Pulling back from Buffy slightly, Kelly quickly pulls her t-shirt off and reaches behind her pulling her bra off.

Surprised at how quickly Kelly is taking off her clothes Buffy watches and as Kelly is reaching for Buffy's shirt, Buffy's eyes widen at the lust filling Kelly's eyes. 'My God. She looks like she wants to eat me alive. Or wants me to eat her alive!' Buffy thinks surprisingly to herself.

Standing slowly, clasping the slayers ass, Kelly shifts her to where Buffy's legs are wrapped around her waist and her arms around her neck. Leaning in and biting and sucking on the slayer's pulse point, Kelly growls deep and low in her throat. Turning to walk quickly up the stairs, she heads to her room.

Pressing the slayers body down into the bed, Kelly nips and licks her way down Buffy's throat to her collar bone. Running her tongue along the collar bone up the other side and nipping lightly on Buffy's ear lobe. Whispering "Parcheesi."

Laughing loudly at Kelly's antics Buffy pulls away, slowly unwrapping her legs from Kelly, while running her hands down her back. Lightly scraping her nails back up Kelly's back, looking in her eyes. "Do you feel that?" Knowing with the scarring on her back, that it probably isn't as sensitive as it should be.

Kelly nods her head, leaning in to kiss Buffy lightly on the lips. "A little. Dig in a little harder." Buffy does as asked watching the emotions flickering across Kelly's face. Smiling as Kelly groans lightly. "Harder." Using a hint of Slayer strength, Buffy scrapes her nails across Kelly's back and Kelly groans louder, pushing her body into the slayers. "Better."

Pulling her body back away, Kelly slowly starts taking Buffy's clothes off, kissing each new area as it's uncovered. Releasing the slayer's breasts from her bra Kelly nips lightly at her nipples, smiling when Buffy presses herself up into Kelly's mouth.

Buffy says with a groan, "My turn. Harder." Surprised, Kelly pulls away from the breast she is nipping at and looks at Buffy. "I said harder." Buffy growls, pulling Kelly back down to her breast. Biting down gently, Kelly flicks the nipple between her teeth with her tongue, loving the taste of the slayer.

Groaning, Buffy captures one of Kelly's thighs between her own and presses against it. Not liking the clothing that's still in the way, she pulls away from Kelly, making Kelly growl in frustration.

"I want the rest of the clothes gone." Buffy states after hearing the frustrated growl.

Standing up, Kelly quickly strips the rest of her clothes, looking at Buffy lying on the bed so enticingly. Reaching down to unbutton the slayer's pants, Kelly hesitates momentarily before quickly reaching down and taking the slayer's boots off first, then strips Buffy of her pants and panties. Climbing back above Buffy, Kelly insinuates a thigh between Buffy's legs, pressing firmly against the slayer while sucking one of the slayer's breasts in her mouth, rolling her tongue around the nipple.

Feeling her juices flowing from her body and Kelly's thigh between her legs, Buffy quickly captures the thigh and presses herself against it, slowly rubbing her body up and down. Groaning at the friction, Buffy drags her nails across Kelly's back, making her arch harder into Buffy. "Yes!" Buffy groans loudly at the harder pressure, Rubbing harder and faster, Buffy pulls Kelly away from her breasts to kiss her hard, one tongue searching out the other, dueling, fighting for supremacy.

Nipping Kelly's tongue lightly, Buffy rocks her body harder and faster against Kelly's thigh, moaning loudly when Kelly pushes harder into her, as she orgasms, calling Kelly's name out loud. As Buffy slows the rocking motion, kissing Kelly lightly, she looks into Kelly's lusty brown eyes. Smiling up at the brunette, she quickly flips her onto her back before nipping her way roughly down Kelly's body.

"God, yes Buffy!" Kelly growls out at the rougher treatment. 'This is exactly what I need right now.' Kelly thinks to herself.

As Kelly is rocking her hips roughly wanting contact, Buffy runs two fingers through Kelly's wetness, Buffy can't believe the juices flowing from her lover. Quickly inserting two fingers, Buffy looks and realizes this isn't going to be enough, adding another finger, she smiles hearing the grunt of approval from Kelly. Quickly matching the pace Kelly has already set, Buffy nips around Kelly's belly button before tonguing it quickly, in close approximation to what her fingers are doing.

Reaching down to run her fingers through Buffy's hair, Kelly reaches for her chin, pulling it up slightly to look in Buffy's eyes and state one word. "More."

Eyes opening wide Buffy glances down at her hand pistoning quickly in and out of Kelly's body. Looking back up into Kelly's eyes she sees the need and adds the fourth finger, wondering if this will even be enough. Closely keeping an eye on Kelly's face, Buffy puts a little more strength behind her hand.

"YES! BUFFY! DON'T STOP!" Rocking harder against the slayer's hand, Kelly moans loudly. "So close. So…"

Buffy curls her fingers slightly inside Kelly, feeling Kelly jump hard, Buffy pumps quicker, keeping her fingers curled slightly, feeling Kelly start to clench against her fingers, Buffy pushes her thumb hard into Kelly's clit.

"Oh, GODDDD!" Kelly screams back arching, clenching down hard on the slayer's fingers, spasming and exploding over and over again. Soaking Buffy's arm. Finally passing out from the pleasure, Kelly collapses back onto the bed, her body shivering.

Feeling a strange sensation working over her body as Kelly climaxes, Buffy slowly eases her fingers out, quickly moving up the bed, pulling Kelly's head into her lap, running her hands through Kelly's hair calling Kelly's name quietly over and over again.

As Buffy was starting to get really worried after a few minutes, Kelly starts coming to. Moaning lightly, Buffy almost laughs, seeing Kelly's hips start a slight rocking motion. 'She's a glutton for punishment.' Buffy thinks lightly scraping her nails against Kelly's scalp.

Finally opening dazed eyes, Kelly looks up into the slightly worried eyes of the slayer. Blinking her eyes quickly, Kelly realizes her body is still acting on its own and slows her rocking motion to a stop. Pulling away slightly so she can pull Buffy down to lie beside her. Kelly takes a deep breath, getting complete control of her faculties before pulling the slayer in for a quick kiss and hug. "Wow. That's what I call a great game of Parcheesi!"

Buffy laughs heartily before pulling Kelly to her in a tight embrace. "You worried me there for a few minutes. I felt something strange when you, ummm…"

Kelly smiles "You gave me the absolute best orgasm of my entire life and you're worried? Damn girl. How strange? And you know what?" Kelly all of a sudden asks.

"I don't know, just a strange feeling, not bad just different. Probably nothing. What?"

"I believe you were batting for the wrong team all these years Buffy. These poor women around here have been missing out on some incredible loving. Not that I'm complaining. I mean if they were too stupid to realize what an absolutely fucking fantastic person you are, they don't deserve you!" Kelly states seriously before leaning in and laying her head on Buffy's chest, lightly running her fingers over Buffy's toned, muscular stomach. "If it wasn't a bad feeling, we won't worry about it. Finally tired now." Kelly whispers, reaching down and pulling the covers over them, snuggling into the slayer, laying her head back on the slayer's chest before realizing the light was still on in the bedroom. "Fuck." Slowing pulling away, she reaches over and turns the light off to the slayer's light laughter.

Throwing a leg over the slayer's lower legs and cupping the slayer's right breast with her left hand, Kelly wiggles her head against the slayer's left breast getting comfortable before mumbling a quiet good night.

Realizing that she's exhausted, Buffy leans down kissing the top of Kelly's head. Lightly running her hand over Kelly's back Buffy quietly whispers "I love you." Before letting sleep overtake her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Slowly Buffy comes to consciousness, smelling eggs, bacon, potatoes and coffee. Opening one eye she looks up at a smiling Kelly, holding a tray filled with breakfast food. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of some of the sleep. She glances over at the clock, seeing it's 8 a.m. Shifting her body up to a sitting position she looks at Kelly's grinning face and just mumbles "Caffeine."

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Kelly grabs a couple pillows shifting them behind the slayer to help prop her up. Sitting down beside Buffy, Kelly grabs the coffee cup and hands it to her. After downing half the coffee Buffy looks longingly at the food, making Kelly laugh loudly.

"Here." Kelly says, sitting the tray on her own lap, scooping up a fork full of scrambled eggs with cheese, and feeding it to Buffy.

Kelly smiles, watching Buffy chew and swallow. Grabbing a strip of bacon, and feeding it to Buffy, Kelly laughs as Buffy frowns at her realizing that Kelly is feeding her breakfast.

"I think I can feed myself." Buffy grumbles before smiling and winking at Kelly.

"Oh, but where is the fun in that?" Kelly asks as she grabs some eggs with some hash browns this time.

Watching Kelly with a considering look Buffy asks "Are you trying to spoil me?"

Looking up from the plate where she was scooping up another forkful of eggs, Kelly replies "Is that a bad thing?"

Slowly chewing the mouthful of eggs Buffy shakes her head at her lover. "I guess not. But if you are always spoiling me, how am I going to spoil you?"

Kelly tilts her head thinking, watching Buffy finish off the coffee. "Buffy, I don't want or need spoiling. I just want to be loved. Here, let me get you some more coffee." Kelly states grabbing the coffee cup and leaving quickly to fill it up.

Buffy just sits there in shock. 'How can she not want to be spoiled? I thought everyone wanted to be spoiled.' Slowly reaching over for the tray of food, sitting it in her lap and taking a healthy bite out of the piece of toast she picked up, Buffy silently chews it. 'She may not want or need it, but I'm going to do everything in my power to do it.' Buffy decides with a definite nod of her head. Smiling as she hears Kelly coming up the stairs. 'God, I love this woman.'

"Hey, I thought I was feeding you breakfast." Kelly smiles, holding the coffee cup watching Buffy attacking the food with a vengeance now. "Maybe I should have brought up some more food with me?" Kelly asks questioning, watching Buffy eat.

Looking down at the plate that literally only haves a few crumbs left on it, Buffy looks up guiltily at Kelly and questioningly states. "I was hungry?"

Making Kelly laugh, as she hands her the coffee cup and takes the tray away. "Do you want some more? I have more bacon and hash browns fixed and it won't take long to do up another six eggs and toast, if you want?"

Shaking her head, Buffy asks "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Kelly smiles, "yes I had a couple pieces of toast with jelly for breakfast, along with the pot of coffee as per my norm."

Groaning, looking at the clock which now read 8:15 Buffy finishes sucking down her second cup of coffee looking at Kelly over the edge. "I don't want to go to work."

Shrugging Kelly looks at Buffy "Then don't." Kelly states simply, leaning over the slayer's thighs, propping herself up on her elbow, looking at Buffy.

Buffy laughs, "Yes, but see. I have these things called bills, and a mortgage that I have to pay each month. To do this, I need to work."

Nodding her head Kelly smiles. "I'm living here now, correct?" Kelly asks Buffy and at Buffy's nod Kelly continues. "Well then, I owe you rent money." Shaking her head Buffy starts to open her mouth in objection, which Kelly quickly presses her finger over Buffy's lips. "Hear me out." With a raised eyebrow Buffy nods her head.

Jumping up off the bed and pacing back and forth Kelly starts talking "First off, I love you. We are in a relationship. Admittedly, it's a new relationship, but we are in one. Secondly, I'm living in your house. I'm not going to mooch off you. That's not who I am. Thirdly, I'm rich Buffy. I can help you. I want to help you." Stopping and looking at Buffy, Kelly slowly walks over to the side of the bed Buffy is laying closest too and sits down, gently taking Buffy's hands in hers. "I love you with my whole heart, Buffy. It's yours. No one else has ever owned it and no one else ever will. Let me do this. If you want to continue working, that's one thing. But if you're just doing it to make the payments, don't, okay?" With a slightly wicked grin, Kelly waggles her eyebrows at Buffy before stating "you can take a couple months off, we can have hot monk…Parcheesi any time of the day or night in between patrols and then when you might want to work again, maybe you can do some kind of self-defense course, or something. That would be perfect for you. Make your own hours, help the people out in Sunnydale. Perfect." Kelly finally winds down looking at Buffy.

Buffy looks at Kelly in disbelief then starts really considering what she's saying.

"You don't have to decide right now. As a matter of fact, I would prefer you think about it first. No sense jumping off the bridge without thinking everything through." Kelly states watching Buffy. Leaning in to kiss her lightly Kelly pulls away and grins "You better get your shower. I'm going to take the dishes downstairs and you can finish the rest of the food when you come down, okay?"

Buffy nods, speechless, watching Kelly gather up the dishes and heading out the bedroom door. 'She loves me. She wants to take care of me. She's rich.' Shaking her head to herself as she slowly gets out of bed, heading back to her room to grab clothes to wear to work Buffy stops. 'No one, besides Mom, ever wanted to actually take care of me. Most people wanted something from me or to help out, but not actually take care of me. Damn' Buffy feels a tear slip down her cheek. Shaking her head, and heading in to take a quick shower and get cleaned up before work Buffy decides to think more in depth about this later.

"So, you want me to pick you up this afternoon?" Kelly asks as they pull into the school parking lot.

Buffy smiles looking at Kelly. "Well, I'm used to walking to work and walking home. I'll get spoiled if you do this."

Kelly shakes her head at Buffy "But if you walk home, that means it's that much longer before I get to see you again. So, see? I'm being selfish here in wanting to pick you up."

Leaning over and giving a Kelly a brief hard kiss Buffy pulls back, opening the door "Two o'clock." and runs inside the school.

Laughing Kelly watches Buffy. 'God, I love that woman.'

Standing outside the Guidance Counselor's office Tara smiles, watching Buffy. It was her lunch break and she decided to see if Buffy was between seeing students to talk with her. Stopping to look in the window outside Buffy's cubicle to see if she was free Tara stops, stunned.

Buffy was staring into space, with the softest, sweetest smile on her face that Tara has ever seen. Shaking her head Tara walks around and comes to sit in the chair by Buffy's desk.

Not realizing that anyone was sitting there Buffy's thinking about how much Kelly has come to mean to her in such a short period of time. Looking back over her life, thinking about her past loves, most of them almost seemed forced. Especially Riley, what she would consider her most normal relationship. She needed something that he couldn't give her. Love and acceptance for what she was. Realizing that was exactly what Kelly was giving her, unconditional love and complete acceptance of who she is. None of that in competition thing going on. Kelly let her do her job, helped out if needed and was there as company. Taking a deep breath, before giggling, thinking about Kelly and Parcheesi.

"Hmmm. I don't remember the last time I heard that kind of giggle coming from you, Buffy." Tara states, finally deciding to interrupt the slayer's daydreaming. Looking at Buffy, with a slight smirk on her face.

Buffy literally jumps a couple inches out of the chair. "TARA! You scared me. How long have you been sitting there? And why are you smirking at me? You look too much like your sister when you do that!" Buffy states huffily, wishing it was Kelly sitting there.

"Well, I've been sitting here for roughly five minutes, watching you daydream before you started giggling. And if I'm not mistaken, that sounded like a wistful note in your voice when you said I look like Kelly." Tara turns her smirk into a big grin.

Shaking her head and blushing lightly, Buffy gives up. "I am completely gone over your sister. It was like wham, bam, thank you ma'am. She is like here, you know. She has this calming presence, which is kind of unbelievable with the way she jokes around. But she's so kind, sweet, gorgeous and man can she kiss…" Trailing off Buffy gets side tracked thinking about the kissing and love-making, groaning low without even realizing it.

Tara's eyes widen at the groan and the look on Buffy's face. 'Well, I guess that definitely answer the question as to whether or not Buffy loves my sister.'

Deciding it will be impossible to keep the slayer's attention, Tara gets up from the chair and lightly hugs Buffy telling her she'll talk to her later. She just gets a light wave from Buffy in response. Laughing, Tara heads back to class.

Smiling to herself, leaning against the doorway Kelly watches Buffy. Deciding to come in and look for Buffy when it got to be 2:30, Kelly finally found the guidance Counselor's office and her missing lover. Buffy was in her own little world, twirling a pen around her fingers quickly, just staring.

Principal Wood came up behind the tall brunette that was standing in the door frame, watching Buffy. "Hello, may I help you?"

Straightening up quickly, Kelly turns to look at man that interrupted her Buffy gazing. "Sorry, I was looking for Miss Summers."

"I'm Principal Wood." Shaking the woman's hand, introducing himself while quickly running his eyes over this good looking woman.

"Nice to meet you. Kelly Maclay." Kelly states with a smile.

Cocking his head to the side with a confused look on his face "We have a teacher here with the last name Maclay, you aren't by chance any relation?"

Smiling slightly Kelly nods her head "yeah, she's my half sister."

Robin smiles, "Well, if you need someone to show you around town, I'd be happy to take you out to dinner some time."

Buffy finally comes out of her daze and realizes that Kelly and Robin are talking, and that its after 2:30. Groaning to herself, realizing that she has pretty much daydreamed about the brunette the whole day. Quickly shutting down her computer and grabbing her purse and jacket, she walks over, catching Robin hitting on Kelly.

Deciding to nip this in the bud quick, Buffy walks up beside Kelly, wrapping her arm around her waist "Sorry about being late, babe. I completely lost track of time. Oh, hi Principal Wood. Did you meet Kelly?"

Kelly looks down silently laughing at the Slayer. Shaking her head slightly, grinning she wraps her arm around Buffy's waist and leans down lightly kissing the top of Buffy's head. Whispering so that only Buffy could hear "like you don't know the answer to that question, little miss green eyed monster."

Buffy blushes slightly at being so obvious. Before watching Principal Wood's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize…I, umm… have some papers to sign. Nice meeting you, Miss Maclay. Buffy have a good night." Before turning around and walking swiftly to his office.

Chuckling to herself at Wood's quick exit Buffy smiles and gets on tiptoes, pulling Kelly down to meet her for a decent hello kiss. "Sorry for being late. My mind has been kind of occupied."

"Really? And what has been occupying that wonderfully scrumptious mind of yours?" Kelly asks with a raised eyebrow.

Waggling her eyebrows at the brunette before heading out to get in the vehicle Buffy states "Wouldn't you like to know? So, what did you do today?" Buffy asks, changing the subject.

Grinning secretively, Kelly just states "Wouldn't you like to know?" Not wanting to let the slayer know, that she had been out shopping again. "Went and visited Anya at the Magic Box."

"Glutton for punishment, huh?" Buffy chortles at the thought of Kelly and Anya.

"I like her. I realized she was different, but a vengeance demon? Didn't see that one coming. We had a good time. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I asked everybody if they wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow night." Kelly asks questioningly.

"Dinner out with the gang. Always of the good." Buffy states smiling as they pull in the driveway.

"Yeah, maybe that way Xander can stare at my breasts some more! And then end up with a headache" Kelly laughs, thinking about the poor young man that kept getting smacked by Anya at the store.

"Oh, God! He didn't? What am I saying, of course he did. You should have seen him when Tara and Willow first told us they were dating, he would just get this glazed look in his eye…" trailing off, Buffy realized that he would be imaging her and Kelly together, now. Banging her head against the front door Buffy groans loudly.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Kelly asks concerned.

Shaking her head and starting to laugh Buffy opens the door, motioning Kelly to go in ahead of her. "Nothing. Just realizing that the looks he used to get thinking about Willow and Tara are now gonna be about thinking of me and you together."

Laughing slightly Kelly looks down at the slayer "Think I should get him an industrial sized bottle of aspirin for Christmas? He's going to need it if Anya hits him every time that happens."

Buffy laughs heartily at the thought. "That might actually be a good thing to do."

"Check off one gag gift for Xander from my list." Kelly states with a smile watching Buffy close the distance between them with a raised eyebrow. "What's up Mighty Mouse?"

Buffy grins, wrapping her arms around Kelly, snuggling in tight against her. "I missed you today. But I did get a chance to think about what you said this morning." Buffy states quietly.

"And?" Kelly questions, gently running her hands up and down Buffy's back enjoying the closeness.

"I like working with the kids at the school." Buffy says on a quick breath, realizing that she does enjoy working there and helping the kids. Knowing that the kids need the help with all the weird goings on, let alone the day to day stuff.

Shrugging her shoulders Kelly states "Then keep working there."

Pulling back slightly to look in Kelly's eyes Buffy tilts her head "You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I'm not your boss. I was just offering you a different option. You enjoy what you do, helping the kids, keep doing it. It's your decision, it's your life." Kelly states leaning down, brushing her lips gently over Buffy's. "I'm just happy to be a part of your life, Buffy."

Smiling in appreciation Buffy kisses Kelly back. Hugging her tightly. "You're serious about being happy just being part of my life aren't you?" Buffy asks quietly against Kelly's chest.

Chuckling and a simple "Yes."

Pulling back looking up into those so expressive brown eyes, Buffy questions "If that's all I wanted, to be friends, you would? Under protest?"

"Hell, yeah. Definitely under protest." Kelly states, pulling Buffy back against her, tucking her head against her chest and resting her chin on the top of Buffy's head. "I love you, Buffy. I'm _in _love with you."

"I love you so much." Buffy quietly states before growling, "Where the hell were you all my life?"

Snorting out a laugh at Buffy's growled statement Kelly picks Buffy up in her arms and sits down on the now freshly cleaned couch, with Buffy in her lap. "Waiting for you to be ready to appreciate Sapphic love."

Burying her head in Kelly's neck Buffy blushes. "If I had known…" Pulling back smiling wickedly she laughs "I have got to have a serious talk with Willow about this! All these years and she never told me! What kind of friend is that? You're supposed to help your friends out. Not keep the good stuff to yourself!"

Laughing heartily at Buffy, Kelly shakes her head. "I want to be there for that conversation. I can hear it now…" Paling slightly Kelly backtracks quickly. "No, no. I don't want to be there for that conversation. She would be talking about my sister and that would just be so wrong in so many ways. Forget it." Literally shaking in disgust at the brief thoughts running through her head, Kelly buries her face in Buffy's hair. "Joking and kidding about stuff is one thing, but seriously knowing? Nope. Not gonna happen." Kelly states so quietly Buffy can barely hear her.

Realizing that Kelly is really squeaked at the thoughts that had inadvertently rose up in her brain, she shifts the upper portion of her body, lifting Kelly's head and gently kisses her lips. Nipping lightly at her bottom lip before nibbling her way to Kelly's ear whispering "No. No conversations. This will be tabled permanently, okay?"

Nodding her head Kelly lightly kisses Buffy's neck before pulling back. Reaching up, brushing the hair back away from Buffy's face she asks "Are you hungry?"

Giggling Buffy blushes "Always seems like I am now that you're here."

Frowning for a moment before realizing that Buffy isn't talking about food, Kelly smirks slightly. "You're just making up for lost time." Before leaning in and kissing her lightly. "Besides, I cleaned the couch today and I would prefer that it stay clean at least for 24 hours before we mess it up again!"

Blushing even more Buffy buries her face in Kelly's neck. "Not fair. It's your fault, after all."

"Yep. And I'm extremely proud of that fact." Smiling an unrepentant grin Kelly kisses the top of Buffy's head, before running her hands through the blondes long hair. "Seriously, are you hungry? I made a casserole for you and I can throw it in the oven to bake. It'll take roughly 30 minutes."

"Yes, I'm hungry." Smiling as she pulls away and stands up. "I'm gonna run upstairs and put something more comfortable on."

Looking at Buffy and waggling her eyebrows "Need any help?"

"I think I got it handled." Buffy grins impishly, backing up the stairs, slowly pulling her blouse off and running her hands slowly up her stomach and over her breast.

Groaning at the teasing, Kelly watches as Buffy reaches the top of the stairs and turns out of sight before turning, banging her had against the wall lightly to the slayer's laughter. Before heading in to get dinner started.


	16. Chapter 16

**JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW - SEX SCENES ARE CHOPPED ALL TO HELL AND BACK! FLOW IS FOR CRAP. IF YOU WANT - READ THE UNEDITED VERSION ON MY WEB-SITE. (Click on my name above and then click on Hompage)**

**Since it doesn't appear a lot of people are actually reading this story - I may just not update it here and update it on the web-page. I have two more chapters ready to load after this one. I'll see what the response is.**

**Chapter 16**

Tara kisses Willow hello when she walks into the house smiling at her red headed lover. As she sets her briefcase down and groaning as she slips out of her heels.

"Honey, why don't you sit down and I'll rub your feet for you." Willow states.

Smiling a lop sided smile Tara looks in the living room. "Oh, Goddess. Thank you." And plops herself down on the couch. "What else came today, besides the living room furniture?" Tara states without really looking around, just leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Well, we got the living room furniture we ordered, obviously. We also received the dining room furniture and the mattress and box springs. The actual bedroom furniture will be tomorrow. They didn't have room on the truck for all of it today." Willow eases down on the floor, pulling Tara's feet into her lap, lightly running her fingers up and down the arch of Tara's feet before working from the heel of one foot all the way through the toes, releasing all the stress. Repeating the massage on the other foot, to Tara's appreciative groans.

"So, if everything goes as planned, we will have a real house come tomorrow?" Tara grins her eyes still closed.

"Oh, yes. You could say that." Tara lifts her head and looks at her lover questioningly. "Umm. You didn't notice anything extra here in the living room?"

Tara looks around and seeing the huge plasma screen television hanging on the wall her eyes widen and look at Willow. "Willow, what?"

"Kelly." Willow states, shaking her head. "I made the mistake of mentioning to her yesterday when I showed her around the house that we hadn't bought a television yet. So, early this afternoon, a delivery van shows up, bringing in the television along with a complete surround sound system, DVD player, the works."

Looking around the room, Tara notices the speakers set up inconspicuously throughout the living room. "What are we going to do with her?" Tara asks exasperatedly.

Willow giggles. "We aren't going to do anything with her. I'm gonna sic Buffy on her."

Groaning Tara shakes her head "Won't do any good. I went to talk to Buffy on my lunch break and I couldn't keep her attention more than two seconds. She is completely besotted with my sister. I don't know if this is good or bad news." Tara grins at Willow. "Seeing the way Kelly is, and seeing the way Buffy reacts to her? Goddess."

Getting a huge grin on her face Willow gets up to sit next to Tara on the couch. "Makes you feel good to see both of them happy, doesn't it?"

"Actually ecstatic would be a better word for it. Kelly is just so different than everyone else. The brief period of time I actually was able to get Buffy to speak to me, it was completely mind melding. She was talking about how kind, caring, and sweet Kelly was then she made the comment about her being able to kiss and she was gone. I heard her groan lightly under her breath and she was just staring into outer space, like she was when I first sat down at her desk."

Willow starts giggling, snuggling into Tara's side. "Sounds like me when I realized that I loved you. I missed quite a few lectures thinking about a certain blue eyed blonde."

Tara pulls back in surprise. "My brainiac, 4.0 grade average, can't miss class actually daydreamed through lectures? I don't believe it."

Willow smiles, thinking about that time. "Oh, yeah. Happened quite a bit. As a matter of fact…" Leaning in and kissing Tara lovingly before setting her head back on her shoulder, Willow states "I still get like that quite frequently. I'll be in the middle of a program and the next thing I know, my mind is filled with blue eyes. I absolutely love you."

Tara pulls Willow in tighter to her side, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I love you too, baby. Now. What are we going to do about Kelly?"

Laughing and shaking her head Willow states "Nothing. What can we do?"

"You might have a point. But she's got to stop this buying. It worries me that she's trying to make up for lost time." Tara frowns lightly.

"Actually, she isn't." Willow says as she gets up to grab the note that she hadn't shown Tara yet. "Here, read this."

_ Tara & Willow,_

_ Please accept this television and sound system with my deepest love. _

_ If it wasn't for you, Tara, I never would have met my heart._

_ Thank you._

_ Love, Kelly_

Tears slowly falling from her eyes Tara looks at Willow. "Do you think they might be lucky enough to have what we have?"

Willow smiles a gentle smile, full of love. "I think it could be." Before leaning in and kissing Tara lightly. "We could be rotten and go over to their house and see what they're up to."

Tara starts laughing. "Nope. Not gonna happen. After the way Buffy answered the phone yesterday morning, I am NOT taking a chance of actually being within touching distance if we accidentally interrupt something. After their little act yesterday, I know something was going on, even though Buffy probably thinks she pulled it off. Telemarketers my ass." Tara states under her breath.

"Yeah, but you see. We owe Buffy for all the times she interrupted our Hot Monkey Loving over the years." Willow states pointing out the simple fact.

"The problem with that is, she never realized that she was interrupting something." Shoulders shaking with laughter Tara looks at Willow. "However, I think that is changing quick, with Kelly being here. Kelly will definitely open her eyes."

Willow pouts slightly, "No more clueless Buffy? What is the world coming too?"

Running her fingers through Willow's red locks Tara grins and kisses her lightly on the nose. "Yes, our little girl is finally growing up."

"Are you sure we can't go over there and pick on them?" Willow whines lightly. "We so owe Buffy. Please?"

Tara shakes her head laughing at her lovers pleading. "No, honey. Let's give them some time alone first. After a little while, it'll be fair game, okay?" Tara gives in a little, knowing Willow won't give up without a fight.

Smiling at the idea of future loving interuptus coming at the Slayer Willow gives in. "Okay. For now. Oh, Kelly called earlier this morning wanting to know if we want to go out for dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you'll feel up to it? I know with it being the week before Christmas break, the kids get a little more rambunctious."

Tara smiles at the thoughtfulness of her lover. "Dinner tomorrow sounds lovely. Oh, that reminds me." Tara gets up and grabs the phone before sitting back down again. Hitting the speed dial, while smiling at Willow, who has laid down on the couch with her head resting in her lap. Tara listens to Anya answer the phone.

"Hello Anya….Yes it's a wonderful day…She did?… Really?…. That's wonderful…Yes, she is a great person…Yes we're going to dinner tomorrow also…What?…What makes you say that?…Well, I guess if you're curious…No. You have to ask them yourselves…No, it's not any of our business…Okay Anya… See you tomorrow night. Goodbye." Laughing as she hangs up the phone Tara looks down at Willow and gently starts running her fingers through her hair, loving the soft texture of those beautiful red locks.

"So, Anya thinks that Kelly and Buffy are orgasm buddies, huh?" Willow smirks, knowing how Anya's mind works.

Laughing out loud Tara grins. "Yeah, especially since Kelly showed up at the Magic Box with a glaring love bite on her neck, according to Anya."

Willow's eyes opening wide she jumps up quickly. "You're kidding me! Ooooh! Buffy is going to be in for some serious razzing." Willow crows as she dances around the living room.

Laughing at her lovers antics Tara goes, "Sweetie? If you pick on her too much, you know she'll get you back, don't you?"

Willow stops for a second tilting her head looking at Tara. "Yep. But you know what? It will so be worth it!"

AAAAAAAAAA

As Kelly is pulling the bread out of the oven and setting it on the cooling rack, she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and a body press against her back. Taking off the oven mitts she places her hands over the slayers arms and gently leans back against her body.

"Mmmm. Smells good. Homemade bread?" Buffy questions, lightly rubbing her face on Kelly's back.

"Yes. Bread, chicken casserole with a lot of fresh vegetables for you, a veggie bake for me, a salad and some cream cheese brownies for dessert." Kelly smiles, lightly running her fingers back and forth across the slayer's forearms.

"You know you don't have to go to all that trouble, don't you?" Buffy questions. "I mean, you aren't here to take care of me."

Turning in the Slayer's arms, Kelly wraps her up, pulling her tight into her body. "But I want to take care of you. And honestly, it isn't any trouble. Whenever we got back home I was always cooking at someone's house, since I didn't bother buying a house for myself. Being gone too much, I usually just bunked down in whatever Officers' Quarters that were open."

"Ooh. Talk about the Marines. So you're an Officer, huh? Did you get to order people around?" Buffy grins, snuggling in tight against Kelly, rubbing her face lightly against the brunette's chest.

"You could say that." Kelly laughs.

Buffy pulls away to look up into Kelly's eyes. "Exactly how far up the chain of command are you?"

"Pretty far." Kelly states leaning down, kissing Buffy lightly on the lips.

Buffy groans as Kelly starts running her hands lightly up and down her back. Shaking her head and pulling back out of the embrace she shakes a finger at Kelly "Nope. Conversation time, no distracting me. How far up?"

Kelly rolls her eyes at Buffy. "What does it matter? It's not like you have to salute me or anything. Unless…?" Kelly wiggles her eyebrows and leers at the blonde. "You wanna play the Marines are invading?"

Pouting Buffy stamps her foot lightly on the floor. "Kelly!"

"Okay. Jeez. I still don't know what it matters. I'm a Brigadier General. I'm basically on leave until my twenty years are up. I have roughly 2 ½ more years to go before I am officially retired. But since I have enough leave built up, I'm using it till I can retire. So right now, I'm on call in case of emergency. They didn't like me being out in the field anyway. But I bitched and threatened that I would do more good there than sitting behind some desk. There does that answer most of your questions?" Kelly states with a small frown.

Buffy stares open mouthed at Kelly. She knows from Riley that a Brigadier General was about as high as you could go. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I never wanted to be a damn General! As far as I'm concerned, I'm not one. I just wanted to fight and save people. When they literally forced the commission on me, they tried to make me stay behind the scenes and work behind a desk. I had to go clear to the President to get them to let me continue going out into the field. It still pisses me off." Kelly grumbles looking at the floor. "Plus the fact I was the only damn woman to make it that far. And, God forbid I wanted to have a relationship with anyone. I got enough shit when Sam and I were together before I even made it close to being a General. I only had one other relationship after that, and it was with someone that wasn't in the Forces. Hell, that only lasted six months." Shaking her head Kelly frowns, then smiles. "That pissed them off too!"

"Why would you having a relationship with someone outside the forces piss them off?" Buffy asks questioningly.

"Because, I was supposed to be guarding her from some Demons that wanted to take her to another hell dimension, not getting all hot and bothered with her. Even though, in my defense, I did try to keep it to a strictly business relationship. But damn, she was hard to turn down. Then of course, the fact that she was a high-profile actress, didn't help matters any." Shaking her head Kelly smiles. "That's why I ended up guarding her to begin with. Seems the President has a thing for her and wanted the best, so me and my platoon were ordered to guard her."

"Who is she?" Buffy asks. "Would I know her."

Laughing loudly Kelly goes, "Oh, yeah. You would know her. But I honestly can't tell you who it is. Specific information is classified. They would probably bury me under the stockade if I let that information out."

"So, why aren't you still with her?" Buffy questions.

"It was a physical attraction more than anything, plus she got back together with her ex-husband." Smiling softly Kelly shakes her head. "They fight like cats and dogs, but they really do love each other. I think I was just rebound woman for her while she decided to go back to him." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly grins. "But I'm not complaining. It made me really realize that I was attractive, at least to some people. She was definitely an ego booster. Helped me be more confident about myself."

"I can't imagine you not being confident." Buffy says with a shake of her head. "You seem so together, confident, knowing what you want."

"I have moments Buffy. I have always been confident about my abilities as a person and a witch. I just was less confident about my body, my scars. Sam helped out a lot, then Jolly cemented it." Shrugging Kelly turns to pull the food out of the oven.

"Jolly?" Buffy questions.

"My nickname for her." Kelly turns her head and grins. Before turning back and pulling the salad and salad dressings out of the refrigerator. Setting the island with plates and silverware, Kelly turns back to the loaf of bread, slicing it and spreading it out in a basket, covering it with a towel to help keep it warmth. Grabbing a couple of sodas out of the refrigerator, Setting them down beside the glasses she had gotten out previously.

Setting the food on the island, Kelly sits down across from Buffy smiling. "Did I forget anything?" Kelly questions.

Buffy frowns, looking at all the food and then grins, going to the refrigerator and pulling out the butter.

"Ooops. Looks like I did forget something." Kelly states smiling at Buffy.

"Damn, and here I was thinking you were perfect." Buffy smirks at Kelly.

Shaking her head Kelly smirks back. "Not even close. I can be a total bitch. Trust me."

Buffy tilts her head considering the brunette. 'She always seems so easy going. She's always flirting and joking.' Here Buffy stops and thinks about the night they were attacked by all the vampires. How serious she got and quickly. Then last night at Willie's. Definitely someone to be reckoned with. Nodding her head Buffy states "I can actually see it, now. Not you being a bitch per se. But that you are someone to take seriously when evil is afoot. And now, knowing your position in the Marines, you're used to being the boss, too, huh?" Buffy grins at that. 'Maybe we will have the chance to butt heads in the future. Could make for some interesting times.'

"What are you thinking about Buffy?" Kelly asks, watching the emotions crossing Buffy's face, as she starts digging into her dinner.

Buffy gets this big grin on her face "I was thinking about us butting heads in the future. Maybe getting into arguments and fights. Not literal fights, but arguments. Could make things interesting." Buffy smiles, grabbing a piece of bread and slathering butter across it before taking a bite.

"So you look forward to getting into arguments with me?" Kelly laughs watching the slayer demolish the piece of bread before grabbing another piece.

Swallowing the mouth full of bread. Buffy nods her head. "Oh, yeah. Heated arguments leading to heated sex? What's not to look forward too?" Buffy states while attacking her dinner.

Kelly shakes her head, smiling. Resting her chin on her hand she just watches the slayer eat.

After finishing her first plate full of food, and reaching for seconds, Buffy realizes that Kelly's not eating and just watching her. "What?"

"You do everything like that, don't you?" Kelly asks with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Like what?" Buffy questions, refilling her plate. "By the way, this is absolutely terrific. What kind of bread is this? It tastes wonderful."

Kelly laughs shaking her head. "It's a honey wheat recipe I came up with a couple years ago when I was experimenting."

Buffy stops eating and points her fork at Kelly's plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" She questions. "Plus, you didn't answer my other question."

"Other question?" Kelly frowns, going back over their conversation, before it hits her. Grinning she looks at the slayer. "The way you're eating. Total focus on what you're doing. You do everything like that, don't you?" Kelly smiles then starts eating her dinner. Grabbing a piece of bread before the slayer decides to eat it all.

Frowning at Kelly grabbing a piece of bread, Buffy reaches over to the basket and pulls it close to her and growls lightly. "Mine."

Kelly raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Fine. That's yours. But that means that you don't get any of the cream cheese brownies I made earlier. And if you're gonna be selfish, you might not get any Parcheesi tonight!" Kelly threatens.

Buffy's eyes get big at the threat of no brownies. But when Kelly threatened the sex, she literally shoves the basket towards Kelly and even grabs the rest of the slice of bread on her plate and hands it to Kelly. Vehemently stating "You can even have the brownies too!" making Kelly laugh loudly.

"Sucker!" Kelly smirks, handing the slice of bread back to Buffy, and pushing the basket back towards her.

Grinning from ear to ear, Buffy finishes the slice of bread while scooping up more of her casserole.

Kelly finishes her dinner and takes her plate to the sink to rinse it off before placing it in the dishwasher.

As she's getting ready to sit back down and watch the slayer finish off her dinner, the phone rings. Shaking her head for Buffy to stay seated she grabs the phone "Summers residence…yes she is….May I ask who's calling?"

"Buffy, a Rupert Giles is on the phone for you." Kelly laughs as Buffy finishes the mouth full of food, grabbing the phone out of Kelly's hand.

"Giles! About time you called me….You can't…But can't you get an earlier flight?…Damn….Oh, that was Kelly…Yeah, she's staying here with me…Long story….Okay short version, she's Tara's half sister….Yeah, yeah. It came as a surprise to us all…Well they don't have the room set up yet….No. She'll be staying here even after they get the room set up….Why?…" Buffy stops and grins mischievously at the brunette before answering Giles. "Because she's great at Parcheesi."

Laughing at the Slayer, Kelly shakes her head.

"No, I'm serious Giles…Are you sure you can't get here for Christmas?….That sucks. I was looking forward to seeing you…Yeah, it's been a couple years since we've all been together…Yeah, plus I kind of wanted you to meet Kelly…" Buffy looks at Kelly with a sad look in her eyes. "Well maybe after the New Year, Giles….I love you too….Yes, I'll give everyone a hug…Bye, Giles." Hanging the phone up with a sad look on her face, she turns and walks around the island to hug Kelly.

"So, I'm assuming that Giles, is a friend and can't make it for Christmas?" Kelly states, rubbing Buffy's back.

"He's like a father to me. He was my watcher growing up, he trained me and helped keep me alive all these years. After the thing with the First, he had to go back to England to re-build the Watcher's Council. This was going to be the first time he was going to get to come home after he went back to England. Damn airlines. They are completely booked for the week, he can't get a flight to the States." Buffy frowns, upset.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. Where in England is he?" Kelly asks, getting an idea.

"Just outside London." Buffy mumbles against Kelly chest, tightening her grip around her.

"I'm sorry, babe." Kelly states quietly, kissing the top of Buffy's head before hugging her hard. "How about some brownies? Chocolate is always a good way to take away the grumpies."

Nodding her head, Buffy pulls away and sits back down.

Grabbing the leftovers, and putting them on the counter. Kelly grabs two fresh plates down and cuts Buffy a huge piece of the brownie and a small piece for herself. Grabbing a couple glasses she turns and looks at Buffy who is watching her. "Do you want milk?"

Buffy nods her head with a slight grin on her face.

Placing the milk down on the island, Kelly turns back around, grabbing the plates and grins evilly. Placing the small brownie in front of Buffy, she places the huge piece in front of herself before sitting down.

Buffy frowns looking from her plate to Kelly's plate and back. Then looks up into Kelly's grinning face, "Are you picking on me?"

"Well. Can you think of anything to convince me to let you have this brownie instead?" Kelly asks quirking her eyebrow slightly, with a half grin.

Buffy's eyes lighten and she grins as she runs around the island, pulling Kelly around to where she's facing her, and wedging herself between Kelly's legs, she wraps her arms around her neck and starts leaving wet little kisses all around Kelly's face, making her laugh. As Kelly's laughing, Buffy swoops in quickly flicking her tongue out to explore the recesses of Kelly's mouth.

Groaning at the sensation Kelly quickly closes her lips over the slayer's tongue, to suck lightly before releasing and stroking Buffy's tongue with hers.

Pulling back to look at the slayer with hazy eyes, Kelly smiles lovingly. "You can have both pieces, if you want!"

Buffy laughs shaking her head. "Nope. Not going to be completely stingy. I'll let you have some, even though that is a hell of a slice of brownie." Buffy states looking at the brownie that took up a good portion of the plate.

Kelly smiles knowingly at the slayer. Switching the two plates watching Buffy go back and sit down "Like you won't eat it?"

With the brownie halfway to her mouth Buffy raises an eyebrow. "I didn't say that, now did I?" Before taking a bite and closing her eyes in ecstasy. Chewing slowly and swallowing the bite, her eyes pop open looking at Kelly. "Will you marry me?"

Kelly laughs at the slayer. "Oh. So all I am is a meal to you, huh?" Shaking her head, she starts to eat her brownie, watching the slayer demolish her piece and the milk with it.

"Well, what if I said I was serious?" Buffy states quietly. "I mean, after more time of getting to know each other, seeing if we can live together without driving each other crazy, of course. I mean, I don't want to jump into something like that."

Smiling Kelly looks up, thinking Buffy is joking. Losing the smile, she realizes Buffy's serious. "Buffy?"

Looking up into Kelly's eyes. Buffy looks back down, grabbing her plate and glass to take to the sink.

Following Buffy with her eyes, Kelly shifts in the chair, lightly taking Buffy by the shoulders after she sets her dishes down. Turning Buffy around to look in her eyes, Kelly smiles. "I'd love to marry you."

Buffy searches Kelly's eyes, seeing that she was serious, the most beautiful smile crosses the slayer's face before she leans in and gently brushes her lips across Kelly's. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Buffy." Cupping the slayer's check in her hand Kelly lightly kisses Buffy before pulling gently away. "Of course, gay marriages aren't legal in California yet. But maybe in the near future they will be."

"Yeah. I know Willow and Tara wishes they would legalize it. I think they're going to have a hand fasting ceremony sometime. I've overheard them talking about it occasionally. I know it's only a matter of time." Buffy smiles softly at the idea of her two best friends getting married.

"Yep. And you know, we'll have to let them get married first. They would be all kinds of pissed at us if we got hooked up before them." Kelly grins at the thought.

Buffy groans. "You're telling me. I'm still waiting to hear from Willow. I know I'm gonna get an earful about us the next time we talk."

Kelly gives Buffy a questioning look.

"I never, ummm… how should I phrase this?" Buffy looks up trying to think of a polite way to phrase her statement.

"Jumped somebody's bones quite this quickly before?" Kelly states with a smile.

"Well, yeah. But I was trying to think of a nicer way to say it!" Buffy states huffily. "Besides, it's not just the bone jumping. I've never gotten involved with anyone this quickly before. You just flew in under my radar and straight into my heart."

Gently pulling the slayer in for a sweet, gentle kiss, Kelly hugs her tightly. "Well, that makes two of us."

"Time to go patrolling." Buffy grumbles looking out the kitchen window. "This is seriously cutting into my snuggling time."

Laughing at Buffy, Kelly gives her a quick smack on the ass stating "You can have all the snuggles you want when we get back from patrol."

"Hey!" Buffy yells at the smack on her butt. "Be careful! Turnabout is fair play."

Raising her eyebrows Kelly grins.

Shaking her head Buffy heads out of the kitchen to get ready. Hearing Kelly laughing behind her making her swear she's going to do something to get back at the brunette.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Damn it, Kelly you could have warned me about that demon." Buffy states heatedly.

Laughing Kelly looks at the Slayer, as they walk into the house a couple hours later from patrolling. "I couldn't remember why it seemed familiar to begin with Buffy! It wasn't until you were going in for the kill shot that it came to me what would happen!"

Buffy growls under her breathe "Yeah, I bet it took you that long." Making Kelly laugh even harder.

Looking at the slayer, covered in blue demon goo, Kelly can't help laughing. "Honestly, Buffy. It wasn't until you were getting ready to take its head off, that I remembered that when it was killed it exploded and everything with ten feet would get covered in it's body parts!"

With her fists on her hips and another hunk of demon guts dropped from her jacket onto the floor in the kitchen Buffy grumbles "Oh, yeah. And that's why you just _happened _to be out of striking distance, huh?"

Taking her jacket off, Kelly turns away with a smirk on her face. "It was just pure luck, Buffy. Here, let me help you out." Kelly states smiling, while taking Buffy's coat off and bending down on one knee to untie the slayer's boots and take them off, before getting back up, smiling at Buffy. Slowly unbuttoning the slayer's shirt, and pushing it down off her shoulders before dropping it on top of the jacket, Kelly quickly unhooks Buffy's bra, adding it to the growing pile. She looks in Buffy's eyes and waggles her eyebrows. "You're gorgeous when you're mad." Before kneeling back in front of Buffy and unbuttoning and unzipping the slayer's jeans before gently pulling them down and off. Pulling the slayer's socks off, Buffy is left standing in front of her in nothing but her panties. Putting her hands on the outside of Buffy's calves Kelly slowly stands up, running her hands up the Slayer's legs as she goes. Stopping with them resting on the slayer's waist Kelly leans in and gives her a quick kiss on a shoulder blade, that's actually still clean before stepping back. "Why don't I get your weapons and clothes taken care of while you go and shower?"

Buffy shudders from the heat building inside her from Kelly's touch. "Shower, yeah that would be of the good." She states trying to get her head around the fact that she's supposed to be mad at Kelly. "And don't think I don't realize you're trying to sidetrack me, woman!" Buffy yells at Kelly as she's taking the slayer's clothes down to the basement to be washed. Shaking her head hearing the muffled laugh from Kelly, Buffy heads upstairs to take a shower.

After getting the clothes in the washer, Kelly gathers up the weapons, cleaning and putting them away, shaking her head laughing the entire time. 'I am so gonna get it.' She thinks to herself, knowing Buffy didn't believe her. 'It's not like I remembered to begin with, but I could have let her know sooner than I did.' Kelly thinks chuckling.

Checking the doors and making sure everything was put away. Kelly heads upstairs, hearing Buffy moving around in her room, she decides to go get her sleeping shorts and tank top and take a quick shower.

Coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair Kelly glances in Buffy's room and sees that the door is shut and no light coming from under the door. 'I guess she was tired. Or really was pissed at me.' Head down, Kelly turns and walks into her bedroom, turning to gently close the door behind her.

Turning to throw her clothes in the hamper, Kelly jumps slightly, seeing Buffy laying on her bed watching her every move. "So, you still mad at me?" Kelly asks with a raised eyebrow before throwing her dirty clothes and towel in the hamper.

"Yes I am." Buffy growls. "You remembered, admit it. You just wanted to see me covered in blue goo!"

Trying to keep from laughing, Kelly kneels down beside the bed, laying her arms under her chin, looking at Buffy. "You look absolutely beautiful in blue goo, Buffy. And maybe, just maybe I remembered a few seconds earlier, but I don't think I would have been able to warn you in time in any case" Kelly states watching the slayer. Reaching out with one hand, Kelly gently brushes the hair away from the slayer's face and tucks it behind her ear. "God woman. You are gorgeous." Kelly states in a husky voice, her eyes darkening.

Scooting to the side of the bed, beside Kelly. Buffy stands up and reaches down for Kelly's hand, helping her stand up. Slowly lifting the tank top from Kelly's body Buffy inhales, that damn nipple ring! "God that thing is so sexy." Buffy growls low in her throat before slowly licking Kelly's breast before tonguing the nipple and nipple ring.

Groaning in pleasure, Kelly reaches down grabbing Buffy's robe, slowly untying and easing it from the slayer's body.

After pulling away to let the robe slip past her arms and onto the floor, Buffy reaches for Kelly's shorts, running her fingers just under the waist band. Gently grasping Kelly's ass under the shorts, pulling her into the slayer's body and kissing Kelly between her breasts, lightly licking the skin that is heating up so nicely. Pulling back and looking up to see Kelly's eyes are closed and that she's breathing heavy, Buffy smiles softly. Oh, so slowly, Buffy lowers Kelly's shorts, following them down, placing light kisses across Kelly's abdomen, and down one hip to her knee, before gently raising one leg out of the shorts before switching to the other knee, lifting that leg to pull the shorts out of the way and throw it in the corner. Slowly kissing her way back up the other thigh, smiling at Kelly's thighs, seeing the juices flowing from her before kissing further and seeing Kelly's swollen glistening sex. Inhaling deeply Buffy moans loudly.

Wanting to just bury her face in Kelly's sex, she has to move quickly past that area, if she's going to do what she planned while taking a shower. Stopping to place a kiss on her favorite breast Buffy looks at Kelly.

Finally opening her eyes to look at the Slayer Kelly groans at the desire filling the Slayer's hazel eyes. Leaning down, easing her lips over the slayers, gently prodding Buffy to open her mouth, Kelly lazily strokes her tongue over the slayers, gently loving her mouth, slowly retracting her tongue, Buffy's follows to continue the slow, expressive kiss to have her tongue lightly sucked.

Buffy moans, feeling the juices slide down the inside of her thigh. She can never remember feeling this turned on, this excited for anyone. Gently pulling away from the kiss, she leans her head against Kelly's chest, breathing deeply. Smiling to herself at the brunette's thudding heartbeat under her cheek and quick panting breaths coming from Kelly.

Gently pushing Kelly onto the bed, Buffy looks her in the eye "Do you trust me?"

Kelly answers simply "Yes."

"Turn over onto your stomach." Buffy huskily states the order.

Laying down on the bed and rolling over onto her stomach, to where she's lying in the middle of the bed, Kelly crosses her arms across a pillow and lays her head down sideways so she can watch Buffy who's still standing beside the bed.

Slowly climbing onto the bed, and crawling over to Kelly, Buffy leans down and gently kisses her mouth. "I love you."

Moving to straddle Kelly's hips, Buffy leans down to run her breasts over Kelly's back, while following with her fingers, lightly scraping her nails down her back, watching Kelly arch into the touch and moaning lightly. Slowly and gently but firmly Buffy kisses and touches Kelly's back. Making love to every scar.

Groaning at the sensation Kelly buries her head into the pillow, stretching her arms out beside her, pressing her hips into the bed, trying to get some friction.

Buffy smiles, as she reaches the dip of Kelly's lower back, feeling Kelly grind herself into the mattress.

"Bu..Bu…Buffy" Kelly has to say it three times to get it out, her voice deep and raw.

Buffy stops kissing Kelly's lower back and climbs back up to where she lays her body on top of Kelly's groaning at the contact, making Kelly growl in frustration.

Whispering in Kelly's ear "Did you want something?" Buffy licks at that sensitive spot behind Kelly's ear before gently sucking, making Kelly buck her hips hard.

Kelly growls "You. I want you."

Buffy shakes her head "Not until I'm ready." Before easing her body down Kelly, rubbing her breasts all the way down Kelly's back, over her butt and down her thighs, until Buffy's mouth is at the top of Kelly's butt. 'My God. She has a great looking ass, too. I wonder what she would do if I continue kissing and licking my way down across here?' Buffy wonders to herself, never having done anything like that before, but finding out it was something she really wanted to do to the witch.

Gently kissing her way across one butt check to the other, Buffy licks where the top of Kelly's thighs meet her ass cheeks, making Kelly grind herself down hard into the mattress. Smiling Buffy watches as Kelly lifts her hips up, going to slide one hand under her.

Buffy grabs the naughty hand and states "Uh, uh. Not going to happen, girlfriend. I'm in charge here." As she pulls the offending hand and lays it out beside Kelly again.

Shifting her body, until she's straddling one of Kelly's legs and her mound is pressing into Kelly's ass, Buffy reaches out to grab both Kelly's arms, pulling them in tight against Kelly's body. Grasping Kelly's hips, Buffy whispers "Get up on all fours."

"You are trying to kill me." Kelly's voice is so rough that Buffy almost can't make out her words.

"No, not trying to kill you. Just trying something, different." Buffy whispers and groans as Kelly gets up on all fours, and she slides down Kelly's butt to the top of Kelly's thigh, her sex leaving a trail of juices. Holding Kelly's hips, Buffy rubs herself against Kelly's thigh groaning more as Kelly tenses her leg muscles to give Buffy more friction. "Oh, God." Buffy hisses, pushing herself harder against Kelly. Starting to rock back and forth against the back of Kelly's thigh. Partially leaning her upper body over Kelly's back, Buffy wraps her arms around Kelly, keeping up the rocking motion.

"Buffy!" Kelly growls out in an extremely frustrated voice, rocking hard back into the slayer.

Buffy pushes hard, once more, coming over the back of Kelly's thigh, still rocking roughly against Kelly. Partially collapsing on top of her, Buffy pants hard, shaking. Running her hands over Kelly's stomach that keeps clenching and unclenching against her hands. Slowing down her rocking motion, she realizes that Kelly is still rocking hard and growling, not even saying anything anymore. She's just making one continuous low, angry, growl deep in her throat.

Buffy eases one hand back around behind Kelly, running it down her ass, lightly running a finger between her butt cheeks, smiling as Kelly spreads her legs wider, still growling. With the other hand that's on Kelly's stomach, she runs the hand down, pushing the heel of her hand into Kelly's mound. Sliding the heel of that hand down slightly further until it is grinding against Kelly, making Kelly shove hard against it. The other hand, slowly works it's way to Kelly's opening. Buffy groans at the heat, the slickness. Realizing that the juices are literally flowing out of Kelly, Buffy pulls her body back a little, she sees the juices running down Kelly's thighs, being soaked up by the comforter. 'Lucky comforter.' Buffy thinks irrationally.

Kelly, bucking against Buffy's hands, "Give me more" she grunts, "Give me everything." She groans, shoving back hard against Buffy's fingers while trying to press against the heel of Buffy's palm at the same time.

Confused Buffy asks "What?" She asks. "What do you mean?" As she continues her motion, 'God so wet, so easily sliding in and out. Oh, she wants more fingers.' Buffy realizes and quickly adds a third finger, realizing that still isn't enough Buffy adds a fourth finger, pushing slightly harder into Kelly.

Kelly grunts quietly, pushing herself back hard onto Buffy's fingers. 'God such strong hands and fingers for such a tiny person.' The pressure is building up inside Kelly. Wanting more, wanting… "Buffy…trust…me?" Kelly pants out the three words, pressing down and grinding herself hard into Buffy.

"Always." Buffy pants still pumping fast into Kelly, unbelieving of the brunettes response.

"Fist…in…" Kelly trails off grunting, pushing back harder against Buffy's fingers.

Buffy's eyes widen, she doesn't…looking down at her hand, using four fingers, Buffy realizes it won't take much. Slowing down her fast pace to a slower pace she almost smiles at Kelly's grunt of disapproval before tucking her thumb in and slowly easing her hand inside Kelly before gently making a fist. Pumping slowly a few times, feeling Kelly's muscles tightening…Oh God, so tight…around her hand and wrist.

Rocking hard against the fist in her Kelly clenches down tightly on Buffy's arm, screaming out her release before collapsing on the bed.

Buffy follows Kelly down on the bed, feeling Kelly's insides clenching her arm, 'My God! That feels…un-fucking-believable.' Buffy thinks as Kelly keeps clenching and unclenching for minutes, with her whole body rocking slightly against the slayer. Feeling that strange feeling ricocheting into her own body, having a small climax in response. Finally feeling Kelly's muscles relax, Buffy eases her hand out of Kelly, making Kelly moan quietly in disagreement when it finally slides out completely.

Snorting out a half laugh Buffy lays her exhausted body on top of Kelly's, kissing her shoulder. Figuring the strange sensation was just her body's reaction to Kelly.

Tangling their legs together slowly, Kelly reaches around to run her fingers over Buffy's hip, about the only part she can touch without too much expenditure of energy. "I…love…you…" Kelly pants out finally.

Buffy giggles, listening to Kelly's heartbeat that hasn't calmed down yet. It sounds like a herd of horses galloping through. "I love you, too." Buffy reaches up and turns off the bedside lamp, sliding off Kelly's back. "Can you shift so I can get the covers to go over us, instead of under us?" Buffy quietly asks.

Kelly groans shaking her head. "I'm done for. Bury me out back in the morning." She pants before burying her face in the pillow, not moving.

Laughing at the uncharacteristic display, Buffy gently rolls Kelly over onto her back and looks down at her. "Kelly…are you wimping out on me?"

Slowly opening one eyeball that has a seriously dazed look Kelly closes it back up and simply nods.

Shaking her head, Buffy makes a mental note that from now on, to be on the safe side, someone needs to pull the covers down to the end of the bed before anymore activities. Sliding Kelly's body to the edge of the bed, Buffy flips the covers over the other end of the bed and rolls Kelly over onto the sheet and pulls the covers to lay over top of her, before climbing in beside the brunette. Buffy glances at the clock and groans. "Where the hell does the time go?" when she realizes it's 3 in the morning. Thumping Kelly lightly in the stomach in response to the snort of laughter coming from her. Reaching over she sets the alarm for 8:30 a.m.

"Wasn't my fault this time." Kelly mumbles, reaching for the slayer. Pulling Buffy up tight against her, gently urging the slayer to climb on top of her. "Like sleeping like this." She says quietly as she falls asleep.

Shaking her head in amusement, Buffy shifts her body down, tangling their legs together and laying her head on Kelly's breast, gently cupping the other breast before leaning up to give it a kiss and a light tug on the nipple ring, laughing quietly to herself as Kelly, even asleep, moans and rocks her hips slightly at the pressure.

"God, I love you." Buffy states quietly, kissing the skin in front of her before slowly falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Fuckin' annoying piece of shit…" Kelly grumbles, reaching out, hand searching, finding the alarm clock and throwing it against the wall, before wrapping her arms around Buffy to go back to sleep. "Whoa, earthquake. Fucking California" she says snarkily, falling back asleep.

Buffy's laughs even harder at the brunette's antics. Even though she doesn't much blame her. God knows she would love to stay in bed.

"Kelly." Buffy whispers in her ear and only gets a sigh in return. "Kelly." A little louder. No response. "KELLY." Buffy almost yells in her ear. 'Whoa, wrong thing to do.' Buffy yelps as she's plopped unceremoniously off the bed.

"What the hell?" Kelly states blinking her eyes, then rubbing them with one hand looking to where the alarm clock should be. "Where's the fucking alarm clock? The hell with the alarm clock. BUFFY! Where the fuck are you at girl?" Kelly yells as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and looks down seeing Buffy laying on the floor, looking up at her trying not to laugh.

"Why are you on the floor?" Kelly asks in a sleep roughened voice and a scowl on her face.

"That's where I just got dumped. Thanks girlfriend." Buffy giggles at the look of horror that comes over Kelly's face at that statement.

Dropping down beside the slayer, Kelly starts running her hands over Buffy's body. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? God I'm so sorry." Not finding anything broken, Kelly gently lifts Buffy up and lays her in the bed. Then frowns as Buffy laughs heartily at her. "Glad to be your entertainment for the morning."

Buffy laughs even more. "Actually you have been. Are you always so pleasant when you first wake up in the morning? I mean you've always awakened before me, other than that little cat nap we had the other day."

Growling down at the slayer, Buffy inhales quickly seeing the look in Kelly's eyes. "Kelly, we don't have… Oh, GOD!"

Kelly pounces, burying her face in Buffy. It only takes a few minutes before Buffy screams out Kelly's name in pleasure.

Pulling away slowly and gently licking up the escaped juices Kelly gives Buffy a self-satisfied smirk. "What were you saying?"

Shaking and dazed from the ferocity of the attack, Buffy slowly comes back to herself seeing Kelly smirking at her. "My God! I have NEVER come that quickly before." Buffy pants out. Looking amazed into Kelly's dark brown eyes.

"New speed record, huh?" Kelly states before looking around trying to find the alarm clock then frowning when she sees it in pieces on the floor by the wall. "Don't tell me I threw the alarm clock?" She asks groaning.

Buffy starts laughing again "Yep. Threw the alarm clock, thought there was an earthquake, dumped me off your body onto the floor and made me come. All pretty much within ten minutes." Buffy starts laughing hysterically at the brunette who is hanging her head in embarrassment.

Mumbling to herself Kelly states "Somebody please shoot me now."

Buffy shakes her head, leaning up to kiss Kelly quickly. "Oh, no. We can't have that. This is priceless. I have a feeling things like this probably don't happen too terribly often and I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth." Buffy states smiling as she gets out of the bed, quickly pinching Kelly's nipple before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower before work.

Kelly's shoulders start shaking and then she just lays back on the bed laughing. Shaking her head she gets up and looks for her tank top and shorts to throw on quickly before running downstairs to figure out something quick to fix Buffy for breakfast.

AAAAAAAAA

"You didn't have to fix me breakfast." Buffy states around a mouthful of pancakes. "I could have waited to get something to eat when I got home."

"Nope." Kelly states shaking her head at Buffy while sucking down her third cup of coffee and looks at the clock. 9:30 enough time to hop in the shower while Buffy finishes eating. "I'm gonna run upstairs to take a quick shower and then I'll drive you to school."

Buffy smiles up at Kelly, taking a sip of her coffee. "Okay." And then giggles watching Kelly's ass as she runs out of the kitchen.

'If I had time before work, I'd follow that ass right up into the shower.' Buffy thinks to herself as she finishes her breakfast. Pouring herself some more coffee she smiles. 'I'm sounding like a horny teenager. What that woman does to me.' Buffy laughs out loud at the thought.

"How come I got this feeling you're laughing at me." Kelly grumbles as she comes back into the kitchen, dressed in tight blue jeans, top two buttons undone, a dark red bra and a navy blue silk button up shirt over it that is being buttoned by one hand, while Kelly grabs the last of the coffee pouring it into her mug and sipping on it.

Buffy grins and sets her coffee mug down, reaching for the buttons on Kelly's shirt, smacking Kelly's hand out of the way.

"Hey!" Kelly yelps at the smack frowning, drinking her coffee and letting Buffy button up her shirt. "I wasn't planning on buttoning it that far up." Kelly grumbles, seeing that Buffy has left only the top two buttons undone as her hands start tucking the shirt into Kelly's jeans.

"I figured as much." Buffy states with a knowing grin. "But those are mine now, and I'm gonna be real particular about who gets to ogle them!" Buffy laughs before buttoning the last two buttons on Kelly's jeans, before quickly cupping Kelly's sex and grinning at the groan she elicits.

"No teasing the tall, horny brunette." Kelly growls. "You did enough of that last night."

Buffy smiles from ear to ear. "Yes I did. But I also seem to remember making you come screaming! And then you weren't good for anything else after that!" Buffy states with a grin at her accomplishment.

"Yeah, and after a couple days for me to recover…" Kelly leans down growling in Buffy's ear.

"What?" Buffy asks groaning lightly at the feel of Kelly's hot breath over her ear and the growl that just sends shivers through her body.

"I'll let you do it again!" Kelly laughs pulling away before getting smacked.

"Come on, I need to get you to work before Principal Wood gets mad at you. After all you took away his fun yesterday!" Kelly smirks as they leave the house

Getting in the Hummer, Buffy laughs, remembering the look on his face. "No poaching allowed!"

"And you definitely staked your claim! If there was any question of that before, it's completely gone after last night!" Kelly grins widely, still enjoying the twinges going through her body.

Buffy blushes slightly, looking at Kelly's grin. "Are you okay?" She asks more double-checking with the brunette than actually worried about what happened.

"Oh, God, yes, I'm okay." Kelly states with a groan and hum. "You can scratch my itch that particular way anytime you want." Looking quickly at Buffy with a quick grin.

Buffy's blush deepens even more and then she smacks Kelly on the shoulder and shakes her head. "And here I was worried that I actually might have hurt you! Your horny toad!"

"Hurt me? Nah. Make me ache in all the right ways, most definitely." Kelly smiles softly with a quick wink at the slayer.

Pulling up to the school parking lot, Buffy leans in and gives Kelly a long, loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Two o'clock again today?" Kelly asks questioning.

Buffy nods "I'll try to actually be out here at two today!"

Smiling and watching the slayer go into the building, Kelly hurries up to get back to the house. 'A lot to do today. And so little time to do it in.' She thinks to herself.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Tara grins to herself watching Buffy actually working today, instead of staring off into outer space.

Walking in and sitting down she smiles at Buffy.

Buffy looks at her with a grin. "What?"

"Glad to see that you're actually with us today." Tara smirks slightly.

Blushing lightly Buffy looks down shaking her head. "Are you trying to say I wasn't altogether here yesterday?"

With a little snort of laughter Tara leans towards Buffy whispering "You were so busted yesterday. I know you were thinking about the hot monkey loving!"

Buffy's eyes open wide and she starts shaking her head back and forth. "Nope. No. It was Parcheesi, I swear!" She starts giggling and looking down at her fingers before getting a huge grin on her face and looking up at Tara. "And, my God! Is she great at Parcheesi!"

Frowning at first Tara finally realizes what Buffy's saying and blushes herself before laughing quietly. "Parcheesi?"

Buffy gets this faraway look on her face and states, without realizing what she's saying "Oh, yeah. The other night after hours of…" Buffy's eyes get real big as she cuts herself off, looking at Tara.

Tara starts laughing, covering her mouth before getting control. Smirking at Buffy "Hours, huh? I would assume…hmmm… that you have been enjoying yourself immensely?" Tara giggles.

"God! Why didn't anyone ever tell me what it would be like? Let Willow know that I am so pissed at her" Buffy grins slightly.

"Umm. Buffy" Tara hesitates, blushing lightly. "And what exactly…" snickering lightly "Would you have done if Willow had explained things in a little detail to you?"

Buffy's eyes get real big and as she blushes a deep red she looks at Tara, shaking her head "I would have probably ran the other way. And if I hadn't run I would have never believed it. Umm. Not asking for details or anything, but are things always so…" Buffy's eyes dilate and she takes a deep breath, shaking her head slightly.

Tara grins "So…hot?…intense?…satisfying?…loving?….gentle?… What are you asking Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Tara and nods her head "All of the above."

Tara laughs heartily at the slayer. "So a wide spectrum of choices here, huh? I would assume it's like being with anyone. A lot depends on the person, their personality, their openness to trying new things." Tara shrugs. "Love. I honestly believe it depends on how much you love the other person. Everything else should fall into place if you have that."

Placing her chin in her cupped hand Buffy nods her head. "Oh, yeah. I realize that now. Love definitely seems to make a huge difference. I just enjoy being around Kelly. I mean, I usually don't like someone hanging off me, or anything. But I've found out I like being in constant contact with her." Hesitating slightly Buffy smiles softly at Tara. "I don't think I really knew what love was before, wanting what I couldn't have, sex and not even good sex at that, I've come to realize!" Buffy shakes her head getting an absolutely lascivious smile on her face. "I am definitely learning what good, no great…. no spectacular…yeah spectacular sex is." Buffy nods her agreeingwith herself.

Tara's eyes widen and she kind of coughs before stating quietly "Uh, before you go any further and this gets to be too much information for my piece of mind, Buffy. I will assume that you two are…sexually compatible. And let's leave it at that!" Tara snorts quietly, holding the laughter in.

"What?" Buffy asks then blushes again. "I said that out loud? Oh, God. I am so sorry Tara! Open mouth insert foot much Buffy?"

Tara reaches over, gently patting Buffy's arm. "It's okay, Buffy. Honestly. I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." Grinning mischievously before stating "In all manners of ways."

"Oh, yeah…" Buffy trails off, thinking about this morning quickie and shaking her head. "Hey, Kelly mentioned we were going out for dinner tonight, but she didn't tell me where. Did she tell you guys?"

Tara shakes her head. "If she mentioned to Willow, Willow didn't tell me. She just said that you guys were going to pick us up before picking up Xander and Anya." Shrugging her shoulders at Buffy. "We'll find out soon enough." Tara states heading back to her class room.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Smiling as Buffy climbs into the Hummer Kelly turns the radio off, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Have a good day, babe?"

Buffy smiles "You didn't have to turn the radio off." Leaning in closer for a longer kiss.

"Hmmm… But I like being able to talk to you. Kind of hard to do with the radio blasting." Kelly states before nibbling on the slayers neck. "God, this spot right here, I could spend hours licking and sucking here." Before lightly sucking on the slayer's pulse point.

Buffy groans quietly. "Yeah…but we might want to do it somewhere besides the school parking lot."

Pulling away with a slightly glazed look in her eyes Kelly looks around. "Yep, might be a good idea." Leaning in for a quick peck on the slayer's cheek before putting the vehicle in gear and heading out.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asks, seeing that they're heading in the opposite direction of home.

"Need to pick up something I ordered at the Mall." Kelly grins at Buffy.

"And what did you order at the mall?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh,uh. Not gonna tell you. You will just have to wait and see." Kelly grins evilly at the slayer before laughing lightly.

Buffy shakes her head at her lover and smiles, reaching over to lightly lay her hand on her thigh.

Glancing at Buffy Kelly smiles in appreciation of the loving touch.

"Turn the radio back on. I wouldn't mind listening to some music on our way to the mall." Buffy states leaning her head back against the seat.

"Actually it was a CD I was listening too."

"That'll work." Buffy states smiling slightly.

Turning the radio back on to pick up the song in the middle, Kelly quickly kicks it back to the beginning of the song. "This is one of my favorite songs. And I sing for crap. So I apologize if I can't keep my mouth shut."

Buffy laughs, remembering the singing demon. "You can't be no worse than me." Hmmm. Buffy starts listening to the lyrics and laughs lightly. Figures this would be one of Kelly's favorite songs.

**(The following is a couple lyrics from Sister Hazel's song**

**Swan Dive - Love the song and think the words would fit**

**Kelly - check it out - I like their Live CD best!)**

_**Would you think I was crazy if I stripped on down to my skin?**_

**_Would you think I was free as a bee?_**

**_Oh yeah, I might be crazy but it's not the same as being insane!_**

_**You know I'm scared but it's not the same as being afraid**!_

"Actually, I like the song. I can see why you like it! It fits you." Buffy laughs at Kelly.

"Hey. Are you picking on me Mighty Mouse?" Kelly smiles knowingly at Buffy. "There's another song on here, that I really like the beat to, but considering all I can do is dance slow dances or dirty dances…"

Buffy's eyes light up at the thought. "Want to bring this CD in to the house tonight and dance? Maybe show me some of your moves?"

Grinning wickedly at the slayer "I already showed you some of my moves. How many do you want to see?"

Shaking her head at Kelly as they pull into the parking spot at the mall, Buffy unhooks her seatbelt, climbing over onto Kelly's lap and starts licking up the side of Kelly's neck to her ear whispering "I want to see all your moves. And I want to be the only one to see those moves." She growls lightly before hungrily kissing Kelly, forcing her tongue past her lips to duel with Kelly's tongue, fighting for dominance.

Groaning into the Slayer's mouth, Kelly reaches for the slayer's breasts, lightly pinching each nipple and smiling when it makes Buffy squirm in her lap.

Breaking the kiss Kelly shakes her head. "Let's not give everybody a free show. I know the windows are tinted, but they can still see in the front window. Do you want to go in with me?"

"Of course I want to go in with you." Buffy grumbles "not as much as I would rather be going in you…" making Kelly laugh as she helps Buffy off her lap and out into the parking lot, quickly following her.

"Buffy, am I rubbing off on you, or something? Here you go years without…" Groaning Kelly grabs Buffy's ass as she finds herself pressed against the side of the Hummer with a very determined slayer pressed against her body, attacking her lips.

As quickly as the attack came, Buffy pulled away, grasping Kelly's hand, pulling her towards the mall entrance.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asks as they head into the mall, wondering which way they need to go.

Kelly's standing their with a slight dazed look in her eyes shaking her head and looking at Buffy. "What?"

Laughing at the brunette Buffy reaches up, cupping her cheeks with both hands, making sure she has Kelly's attention. "WHERE…ARE…WE…GOING?" Buffy asks slowly and distinctly.

"Oh, this way." Kelly points, grasping one of Buffy's hands and interlocking her fingers with Buffy's heading to the store to pick up some stuff she had ordered when Buffy wasn't paying attention last Friday. 'They better have everything wrapped and ready for me like I requested.' Kelly thinks as they walk into the store.

The manager walks up to them "Miss Maclay, how wonderful to see you again. We have everything ready as you requested. Here is your receipt. Would you like help carrying the packages out to your vehicle?"

"How many bags are we talking about, Mr. Constantine?" Kelly asks questioning, pocketing the receipt without even looking at it.

Motioning the women over to the back of the store he points to 8 bags against the wall with Kelly's name stapled to them. They're medium to large bags. Kelly looks at Buffy and asks "Do you think between the two of us we can get all the bags or should we have some help? They shouldn't weigh too much."

Buffy shakes her head at Kelly and looks around the store. They're in a leather store that sold everything from hand bags to leather underwear to jackets and pants. Raising an eyebrow at the brunette "We can probably get them. Is there anything else here in the mall you need to pick up?"

"Not today, no." Kelly states with a little grin.

Grumbling under her breathe about lovers that are always up to no good, Buffy reaches over and grabs two bags in each hand looking at Kelly. "Do you want me to grab more, or do you think you can get the other four bags?"

Kelly hunches her back over and says in an old voice "Well, dearie. I am getting up there in age…but I might be able to get my poor arthritic hands to grasp these bags."

Buffy snorts out a laugh and proceeds to give Kelly a swift boot to her ass. "Come on grandma, get your ass in gear. I want some snuggles before dinner tonight." She says without thinking and then blushes when she hears the manager that's still standing there cut a laugh short at her comment.

Not able to resist embarrassing the blonde further, Kelly leans conspiratorially towards the manager "She just can't seem to get enough. I mean take last night…"

Buffy grabs Kelly by the arm, blushing a deep red "KELLY! Enough! Let's get out of here!" She states grabbing the bags and dragging a laughing Kelly out of the store.

"You just love embarrassing me, don't you!" Buffy huffs heading back towards the vehicle.

Kelly smiles at Buffy and leans down "Yeah, but did you notice anything about the Manager? He was **clearly **enjoying our conversation. Hell, I bet he would have given us a discount for next time if you hadn't dragged me out of there!"

"Is there anything you won't discuss?" Buffy asks exasperatedly.

Stopping and thinking Kelly frowns. "In general, probably not. I mean we can't consider top military secrets or anything like that, you know I can't discuss them."

"AARRGHH" Buffy grumbles loudly, as they get to the Hummer. Putting the bags in the back she looks at one of the wrapped boxes, starting to pull it out, before Kelly stops her by putting her hand on it, gently pushing it back into the bag.

"Uh, Uh. No looking." Kelly quietly states before giving Buffy a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "Those are for Saturday."

"You're no fun." Buffy pouts as she gets into the Hummer.

"Oh, I'm no fun, now, huh?" Kelly smirks, pulling out of the mall parking lot. "I guess that means no snuggles for you when we get home, huh? I mean, I would consider snuggles fun, very fun and very enjoyable…" Kelly trails off as Buffy leans over to pinch her right nipple firmly.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, why don't you have that nipple pierced too? Why only your left nipple?" Buffy asks, making Kelly shake her head and laugh.

"Okay. Umm, the piercing makes that nipple more sensitive and I never pierced the other one just to know how much of a difference in feeling there is." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly glances at Buffy. "Would you like me to get the other one pierced?"

Buffy's eyes widen and she looks at Kelly "You'd get your other nipple pierced because I would want you too?"

"Sure. Why not? I've actually been thinking about getting my belly button pierced, but I know how much you enjoy the nipple piercing" Kelly leers over at Buffy briefly before continuing "I'll do that instead. The only thing is, the nipple is swollen and sore for about two weeks after the piercing."

"Huh." Buffy says looking at Kelly. "What if I wanted you to get a tattoo over your heart that says 'This belongs to Buffy'?"

"I'd ask where there's a good tattoo parlor in Sunnydale." Kelly states seriously.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Kelly asks confused.

"Why would you do that?" Buffy questions.

"I love you. If it would make you happy, I'm all for it." Kelly pulls into the driveway putting the vehicle in park and shutting it off before unhooking her seatbelt and turning to face Buffy. "Buffy, I am completely in love with you. As far as I'm concerned, you are my life. I'll do anything I can to make you happy. I've been waiting all my life for you, and if that is what makes you happy, so be it." Kelly's eyes look searchingly in Buffy's hoping that she understands what she's trying to tell her.

"How about the belly button piercing, how long would it be sore for?" Buffy asks with a grin.

Kelly laughs at Buffy. "That area isn't as sensitive, so it wouldn't be near as bad, why?"

"I don't like the idea of being without your breast for that long, plus the fact I would be tempted to grab a hold of the piercing and tug on it all the time, and that wouldn't be good while it was healing." Buffy states with a leering grin at Kelly's chest.

Laughing at Buffy, Kelly pulls her in for a quick kiss before hopping out of the vehicle to bring the bags in the house. "Come on, Mighty Mouse, if you want your snuggles before dinner." Kelly threatens Buffy and laughs loudly as Buffy comes tearing around the vehicle grabbing all the bags up in one fell swoop and running to the house.

"Come on Kelly, get up here and unlock the door, slowpoke!" Buffy yells at Kelly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kelly laughs running up to the front door. "You are so easy."

Buffy nods her head grinning "Get the door open and you'll see how easy I am!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So, Buffy. Have you told Xander yet?" Willow asks Buffy, looking at Tara with a knowing grin.

"No. Oh God. I was talking to Kelly about it the other night when I mentioned how he acted around you two for so long afterwards. I swear I still see him getting a glazed look occasionally when you two kiss or hug! I can't imagine what he's going to be like with us." Buffy groans.

Kelly looks over at Buffy with a big grin. "Well, he seems to have a breast fetish, just like a certain red head that will remain nameless." Kelly grins looking up in the rearview mirror catching first Willow's then Tara's eyes. "Anya smacked him in the head a few times when he kept staring."

"Hey, what about me?" Buffy asks in a mock upset tone. "Just this afternoon we were discussing your breasts…oops." Buffy trails off turning red.

Laughing at Buffy, Kelly catches Tara's eyes in the rearview mirror and winks. "You just got a thing about one breast, not both. So I don't think that counts."

Willow gets a confused look on her face "One breast? Why just one breast? I mean if you like them, you like both, right? Not just one?"

Kelly snorts out a laugh when she hears Buffy mumbling under her breathe about getting the other one pierced.

"Is that what you want for Christmas Buffy? Me to do the other one, hmm?" Kelly asks in a husky voice.

"What are you two talking about?" Willow asks, still confused.

Buffy huffs loudly and turns to face Willow. "She has a nipple piercing. Just one. She noticed I seem to gravitate towards that one all the time, so she's been teasing me this afternoon about getting the other one pierced."

Kelly chuckles and glances at Buffy "I'm gonna remember to bring this conversation up, the next time you try to hush me for over sharing!" Making Tara and Willow both laugh at Buffy.

Tara grins before stating "Yeah, Buffy! Share and share alike!"

"TARA!" Buffy shouts in shock.

"What?" Looking to Willow, Tara raises her eyes and gives her vixeny look. "You do know that Willow and I have hot monkey loving, sweet love making, screaming org…ooommmmmffff" Willow cuts off her lovers monologue with a kiss.

"Okay, who's over sharing now?" She grumbles looking at Tara as she pulls away.

Shaking her finger at Kelly, Buffy states heatedly "It's all your fault. I know it is! You're making everyone's normal inhibitions disappear, making them say things they normally never would!"

"Speak for yourself" Tara growls looking at Willow. "I say these kind of things all the time, don't I sweetie?"

Willow gulps at the look in Tara's eyes. "Y-Y-Yes. But normally nobody else catches it!"

"Oh, but now Buffy will catch all the comments, she's got Kelly to help her out!" Tara grins at Kelly. Seeing the twinkle in her eyes in the rearview mirror as she glances back at Tara.

"I don't know. Sometimes she still doesn't catch things. But I'm working on it!" Kelly smiles at Buffy as they pull into the parking garage of Xander and Anya's building.

"What apartment number is theirs?" Kelly asks as she unbuckles, opening the door.

Tara unbuckles, getting out "I'll go with."

"Hey!" Buffy yells, catching Kelly's arms before she's completely out of the vehicle.

Turning to look at Buffy, leaning back in the vehicle Kelly asks "Yes, babe?"

"Kiss." Buffy states, unhooking her belt, leaning over the seat to kiss Kelly lightly on the lips before pulling back, smiling.

"Nope, you stop me, I want a proper kiss." Kelly growls, leaning in further, reaching around Buffy's neck to gently tug her towards her and kissing her slowly and passionately, before pulling away. "Now, that's a kiss." Before meeting up with Tara at the front of the vehicle, leaving a slightly dazed slayer behind.

Willow watches the whole interaction with her mouth hanging open. "Wow!" She states surprised.

Buffy finally comes down from the cloud she's on and looks at Willow. "Oh, yeah." Before turning watching Kelly walk into the elevator behind Tara.

Turning back to smile at Willow, Buffy shakes her finger "You! I thought we were best friends!"

Willow looks at the smiling Buffy wondering what she was up to. "What did I do? And we are best friends!"

"You're supposed to let your best friend in on these kind of secrets, Willow. You have been severely slacking in the whole girl on girl action thing." Buffy smiles widely. "I mean, mind blowing! It just isn't fair that you kept all this information to yourself!"

"But…you were…guys…" Willow trails off not knowing what to say.

Grinning wickedly at the hacker Buffy leans between the seats so she's almost nose to nose with Willow. "That woman is driving me completely insane! The things she does to me! Just this morning,.." Buffy trails off thinking about the way Kelly pounced on her and literally made her explode in minutes. Growling low in her throat she looks back to see if she's come back down yet.

"Buffy!" Willow whines. "You can't just stop there."

"Where? Where did I stop?" Buffy asks distractedly.

"What did she do this morning?" Willow asks excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I was picking on her this morning - and no it wasn't in a sexual way - and she literally pounces on me and it was like…wow…instantaneous." Buffy shakes her head, her eyes glazing over slightly.

Willow giggles at the slayer. "They're coming out of the elevator, Buff."

Tara walks up to the door, first shaking her head at Anya. "Honey, why don't we sit in the back seats and let Anya and Xander have the middle seats?"

"Okay." Willow answers chirpily, climbing into the back. Followed by Tara who leans in giving her a quick kiss before whispering in her ear "Anya has been arguing with Xander the whole way here that Kelly and Buffy are orgasm friends, and Kelly just looked at her with a raised eyebrow when she asked her about it, saying that maybe she should ask Buffy."

Kelly gets into the driver seat with a roll of her eyes at the Slayer and a big grin on her face.

Buffy turns to look at Anya and Xander, Xander is almost red, sputtering and Anya is going on saying I know they are.

"What are you two arguing about?" Buffy asks questioningly, already knowing. Slowly laying her hand across Kelly's thigh to help support herself with her body twisted around to look behind her. Grinning when she hears an almost imperceptible moan come from Kelly, she eases her hand further up her thigh to rest gently at the seam of her crotch. Hearing a lightly muttered watch it coming from Kelly, Buffy giggles.

"I think you and Kelly are orgasm buddies. Xander thinks I'm wrong. So are you two orgasm buddies now?" Any asks in her typical blunt way.

"Ahn! Not everyone is orgasm buddies. Oh God! Now I'm saying orgasm buddies." Xander moans shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, Xander. I hope you didn't make any bets with Anya, because she's right." Buffy grins at Xander. Leaning in closer to Kelly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before pushing gently against the seam of her jeans to press against her clit, making her groan a little louder. Pulling away to sit back down and put on her seatbelt she grins at the shocked, and yes, glazed look of one Xander Harris.

Shaking her head, Kelly gets the vehicle moving to head out to the restaurant.

Anya smacks him on the arm smiling "I told you! So, how is it Buffy? Do you enjoy being a lesbian now?"

Willow and Tara giggle in the backseat, enjoying the show. Willow can't help but pipe up "Oh, yeah she's enjoying it! You should have heard her right before you guys got here!" Tara turns and looks at Willow with a raised eyebrow.

Kelly pulls the vehicle back over and turns to look at Buffy "Sharing, again? You SO do not have a leg to stand on when I get going, understood?" Kelly smirks at the slayer.

Buffy, blushing profusely grumbles, "Damn Willow and her big mouth." Making the rest of the group start laughing. "I'm sorry, baby?" Buffy half apologizes, half whines.

Crossing her arms over her chest she gives Buffy a look before stating "You so owe me."  
Before grinning and turning back to continue on their drive.

Xander looks from Kelly to Buffy and back again. "When? How? Why? And again, how?" he questions.

Kelly starts to smirk, peeking a look at Buffy who isn't opening her mouth. Quickly stating "Saturday night after patrol. Started in the chair, finished on the cooommmfff." Buffy's hand cuts off Kelly's words.

Keeping her hand over Kelly's mouth, she turns her head to look at Xander who's eyes are as big as saucers "None of your business, Xander! And don't you dare think about getting Kelly by herself to tell you." Giving Kelly a death glare "Knowing her she would probably give you any details you want, but IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Slowly pulling her hand away, figuring she got her point across. Buffy turns and sits in her seat properly.

"But Buffy, honey." Kelly says in a syrupy sweet voice "He may be wanting pointers, you know, to make sure he's doing things right."

Anya pipes up "Oh, don't worry about that Kelly. I've lived over 1200 years, There isn't much of anything I haven't seen or done, and I have taught everything I know to Xander. He is very well versed on how to please a woman."

Everybody in the vehicle turns and looks at Xander, making him blush profusely and then just shrug his shoulders and grin. "What can I say, it's the truth."

Kelly snorted out a tiny laugh and then busted up hysterically "We definitely…. need to get… together now. Maybe I…. need pointers!" In between gut wrenching laughs.

Everyone else started laughing and shaking their heads and Anya just looks at them all "What is so funny? It's the truth."

Buffy catches her breath looking at Kelly and with a leering grin growls lowly leaning in to Kelly "You don't need any pointers. You've been doing extremely well on your own. If you do any better I won't be able to walk. Hell, sometimes I can't walk already!"

Kelly catches her breath at the growl in Buffy's voice, turning to look at Buffy with lust filled eyes. "You keep growling like that we won't make dinner." Leaning in and giving Buffy a quick hard kiss.

"Okay, guys. Someone please change the topic of conversation to something a little less…personal?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah, we need to head to the restaurant if we want to make the reservations." Kelly laughs quietly.

"Hey. Where are you taking us to eat?" Willow speaks up from the back, running her hand lightly up and down Tara's thigh.

"This little restaurant I came across Monday, while I was out wasting time. It's a Greek restaurant. I hope nobody has a dislike for Greek. Does anyone?" Kelly asks slightly worried.

Buffy shakes her head "I like pretty much anything."

Xander shrugs his shoulders "Can't say that I've ever had it, but I'm game."

Anya smiles big "I absolutely adore good Greek food. This one time when I was called away on a wish…"

"Ahn, please not right now." Xander begs.

"Oh,okay. But Kelly hasn't gotten to hear any of my stories." Anya pouts.

"Anya, how about I come by one day and bring lunch at the Magic Box and you can tell me some of your stories?" Kelly states with a small grin, that gets wider when Buffy snaps her head to look at her like she's gone crazy.

"That would be wonderful." Anya states with a happy smile. "See, some people like to hear about my past deeds."

Looking up in the rearview mirror Kelly sees the two lovebirds making out in the back, ignoring everything around them. "Yo, Willow. Tara! Do you two like Greek food?"

Pulling away quickly Willow frowns at being interrupted and tries to remember what Kelly was asking them.

Tara smiles lop-sided at Kelly "Yes, we like Greek food. We've only had it a few times over the years."

"Okay, that makes four yes' and two don't knows. Buffy and Xander, if you don't like it I will buy the biggest, juiciest, tenderest steaks I can and grill them for both of you, along with baked potatoes, sautéed mushrooms, and salad tomorrow night! How does that sound?" Kelly grins over at Buffy.

"You could do that anyway" Buffy pouts adoringly at Kelly.

"Yes, what about the rest of us Kelly? You would fix it just for those two and not us?" Tara gets her shot in.

"Aaarghh. Yes, you all can come over and I'll grill out tomorrow night! Jeeze you guys act like you don't ever eat." Kelly grumbles loudly, making everyone laugh.

Pulling into the parking lot Kelly hops out and quickly runs around to open Buffy's door. "Milady." She bows, helping Buffy out of the Hummer with a huge grin, lightly kissing her hand.

Xander gets out, holding his door open for Willow to follow and Anya hops out with Tara quickly following her.

Anya smacks Xander on the shoulder. "She knows how to treat a woman. Why don't you ever open the door for me? Or kiss my hand?" She smacks him again for good measure.

Xander smacks Kelly in retaliation.

"Hey, why am I getting smacked?" Kelly grumps.

"It's your fault Anya keeps smacking me!" Xander whines.

So Buffy smacks Xander.

"Ow! Why are you smacking me for? And did I say Ow!" Xander yells, rubbing his arm.

"That's for ogling my girlfriend's breasts." Buffy states and laughs, grabbing Kelly's hand and walking toward the restaurant, following Anya, Tara and Willow.

"This is so not good for my health." Xander pouts following the other women in but perks up, realizing he's at a restaurant with five beautiful women. And four of them are gay? lesbian? Bi-sexual? Whatever. Xander drifts off to fantasy land.

"Oh, my. This was absolutely delicious. I never realized this restaurant was here." Tara grins, sipping her water, leaning back watching Kelly and Buffy.

Kelly looks up smiling at Tara. "So, did everyone enjoy?" She asks looking back at Buffy.

Everyone answers in chorus' of great, delicious, got to do it again…

Guido checks to see if anyone needs anything else before bringing the bill over. "Thanks Guido. Did you get the Desserts I ordered ready to go?" Kelly asks, as she reaches in to grab some money out of her wallet.

"Yes, Miss Kelly. They are ready for you at the maitre d's station. It was a pleasure seeing you again, along with all your friends. Please, I hope you come back to visit my restaurant again." He states smiling at the group of young people.

"I might be able to talk them into coming here again" Kelly grins with a twinkle in her eye.

Glancing quickly at the bill, Kelly pulls out a few bills, throwing them on the table. "Thanks for a wonderful dinner, Guido."

Guido waves bye to them as they leave the restaurant, Kelly grabbing up the bags of dessert on their way out.

Quickly putting the bags in the back of the vehicle, Kelly climbs in after making sure everybody got in okay.

"So, homeward bound for everyone? Or do you guys want to do something else while we're out and about?" Kelly asks before putting the vehicle in gear.

"Well, I have an early start tomorrow with the crew." Xander states shrugging his shoulders. "Anya and I should probably head home."

"Yeah, I have a few papers left to grade." Tara states with an apologetic smile.

"Okay. Homeward bound it is. We probably need to get going on patrol, anyway." Kelly smiles looking over at Buffy.

"Patrol bad. Home good." Buffy states in her cave Buffy voice.

Willow and Xander groan. "Beer bad, Buffy." Willow states laughing.

Buffy grins "Girl Pretty." Making everyone laugh, but Kelly.

"How come I got a feeling I'm missing something here?" She questions, heading towards Xander's apartment.

Buffy pats her on the leg, "It's a long story, I'll tell you out on patrol tonight."

As they pull into Xander's parking garage, Kelly hops out to make sure they get to their apartment okay.

"Kelly, you know you don't have to make sure we're okay. We're Scoobies. We can take care of ourselves." Xander states with a thankful smile.

Shrugging Kelly hands them a bag filled with desserts and states "I like to make sure. Have a good night you two. Dinner at Buffy's tomorrow, 6:30?"

"We'll be there." Xander smiles, as him and Anya goes into the apartment.

"Don't forget, we need to do lunch soon." Anya reminds Kelly.

"After the new year will probably be a good time." Kelly smiles at the ex-vengeance demon. Waving as she heads back, running down the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator.

Hopping into the vehicle, Kelly drives over to Willow and Tara's, dropping them off.

Tara gives Kelly a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking the bag from her smiling. "Thanks for dinner, sis. We had a wonderful time."

"Me too See you two tomorrow night?" Kelly grins watching as Willow hugs Buffy before receiving a hug from her also.

"Yepper. See you tomorrow night." Willow smiles as they head into their house.

Wrapping her arm loosely around the slayer's waist Kelly states "I think everyone had a good time."

Nodding in agreement Buffy stops by the door of the Hummer as Kelly opens it and reaches up wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her deeply.

Groaning into the slayer's mouth, Kelly pulls her in closer, lifting her up slightly till their breasts rub against each other, kneading her ass.

"You are an absolutely wonderful person, you know that?" Buffy whispers as she breaks away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Nope. You're the wonderful person. I'm just me." Kelly pants before pressing a quick kiss on Buffy's lips. "Let's go home and get ready for patrol. The sooner we get going the sooner we get home!"

Buffy laughs "Can't disagree with that."


	20. Chapter 20

**REVIEWS:**

**Divlish** - Thanks for the review! I know it is kind of disheartening that I don't have a lot of people reading/reviewing this story. I am honestly thinking about just updating it on my site and not bothering with anymore. I have to cut a lot of stuff out - and as you said I am EVIL! LOL Andsince you read it atmy site you already know what's happening in this chapter! But those of you who enjoy the story I will be updating it on my site, which the link is is on my Profile page - just click the link that says HOMEPAGE.

**Delauro **- Glad you're enjoying - as I mentioned earlier I'll probably end up continuing the story on my web-site that way I don't have to delete half of it out!

**CBS** - Strange feeling will be answered in a couple more chapters. Should make things interesting.

**Chapter 20**

"Enchanted beer?" Kelly laughs. Then stops, grabs Buffy up and swings her around. "I think I might have liked Cave Buffy. Wanna play sometime? You can knock me over the head with your stick and drag me back to your cave to have your wicked way with me." Kelly smirks at Buffy.

"I think I will forgo the knocking your over the head and just have my wicked way with you" Buffy laughs at Kelly. "Will you put me down?" As Kelly keeps swinging her around.

"Nope." Kelly disagrees, leaning down to pick Buffy up on her shoulders. "I think you need a new perspective on life." As she laughs, tucking Buffy's legs under her armpits. Growling at the slayer as she grabs a handful of hair to help steady herself. "Keep that up and we won't be going on patrol. I'll be taking you back to the house and pouncing on you again!"

Buffy laughs "Nuh, uh. It's my turn to pounce on you. You've done pounced on me twice today."

Kelly stops walking and tilts her head up to look at Buffy. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No you haven't. I was starting to wonder…" Buffy grins down at the brunette, lightly raking her fingers over her scalp smiling at the groan she receives. "Can I get down? I mean this probably wouldn't be the best place for me to be if we get attacked."

"We've checked out two different cemeteries and there hasn't been any activity whatsoever." Kelly states with a worried frown, as she kneels to let Buffy get down from her shoulders. "The other night we had 15 vampires attack us pretty much at the same time. Is it usually like this?"

Buffy shakes her head "No, I usually don't have that many vampires attack at once. Most of the time the max is five. Usually I'll run across two at a time."

"Huh. Where does Clem live? Should we go visit him, or will he come see you if he finds out something?" Kelly asks as they continue walking.

"He'll let me know. He has all my contact numbers and knows where I live." Buffy states feeling her spidey senses start to tingle.

Kelly all of a sudden stiffens slightly and starts looking a little more carefully, not obviously, but Buffy can tell she feels something. "You feel it?" Kelly nods while they continue walking.

"So how do you like your steak?" Kelly asks waiting for whatever it is too show itself.

"Medium. I like it nice and pink but not bloody. Get enough of that as is." Buffy states with a wrinkle of her nose.

All of a sudden a gigantic green lizard looking demon jumps out from behind a tree, taking a swing at Buffy. Ducking the blow, Buffy swings around and does a back spin kick into the demons knee, shattering it. As the demon collapses down onto the other knee groaning Buffy kicks it hard in the chest, knocking it onto it's back. Grabbing it by it's neck Buffy growls in its face "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hissing at the Slayer the lizard demon grabbed her by the jacket and throws her 15 feet away. As the slayer tucks into a ball, rolling, Kelly swings with her sword into the side of the demons neck. Imbedding the blade a quarter of the way through the demons neck, just making it angrier.

"Fuck me!" Kelly yells before yanking her sword out quickly and rolling out of the way of the madly swinging demon. "Thicken" Kelly yells, trying to stop the demon from moving. "Shit! It must be immune to magic." as the demon kept swinging, not slowing at all as it slices Kelly with one of its claws. Kelly quickly swings her sword down on the wrist of the hand that sliced her, cutting through it.

"Hey, lizard breathe, come and get me." Buffy yells, getting it's attention away from Kelly before swinging with every bit of her slayer strength beheading the demon. Making sure it was dead, Buffy quickly runs over to a slowly standing Kelly.

Straightening up Kelly winces slightly before giving the blonde a half smile. "I'm okay. Just more or less got a little knicked."

Moving Kelly's hand from her side, Buffy frowns , slowly pulling the jacket off looking at the sliced shirt and the blood oozing from the cut in Kelly's side. "This might need stitches, Kelly."

Shrugging Kelly smiles slightly. "Can you do it?" At Buffy's nod Kelly's smile widens a little. Looking down at her side she shakes her head "I must be getting old. One time that would have never even come close to getting me. Can you finish ripping the bottom of my shirt for me?"

Buffy nods, ripping off the bottom of Kelly's shirt, bundling it up to press it against Kelly's side as a make-shift bandage. "It isn't bleeding heavily, but it could need stitches, I'll be able to tell better once we get it cleaned up."

Wincing slightly Kelly "Can you tear another strip off my shirt, that way we can use it to keep the bandage in place before I put my jacket back on? It isn't bad enough to rush back home for, we can finish patrol." Kelly finishes quietly.

"No, we've done enough. We should head back to the house." Buffy states worriedly, while cutting another strip from Kelly's shirt frowning slightly. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"Buffy. It's not your fault. I was too slow. Plus the fact, we didn't know it was immune to magic. There aren't that many demons that are immune, but it would figure that we would come across one that was." Kelly grins trying to put the slayer at ease.

Shaking her head slightly, Buffy wraps the strip around Kelly and knotting it to hold the bandage in place until they get home. Reaching down and picking up Kelly's jacket she gingerly helps Kelly into it.

Snorting out a half laugh Kelly looks at Buffy shaking her head.

Buffy notices and asks "What?"

"I'm not that fragile Buffy. Yeah it hurts a little, but not bad. I've hurt myself worse shaving my legs!" Finally Kelly thinks, seeing the slayer smile, about damn time.

Dropping their gear by the door as they came in the house, both women head upstairs to the bathroom. As Kelly eases off her jacket she smiles as Buffy starts digging under the sink pulling out the first aid kit. Sitting down on the toilet seat Kelly shakes her head and snorts back a laugh before leaning over to unlace her boots, kicking them off and taking her socks off before standing up, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants before pushing them down her hips along with her underwear.

Buffy's standing there watching Kelly strip with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

Kelly looks up surprised. "Taking my clothes off, I thought that was kind of obvious." Slowly lifting her shirt off.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette Buffy growls "Yeah, I know you're taking your clothes off, but why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I need a shower and I figured it would be a good thing to shower first and then you can do your thing." With a raised eyebrow Kelly looks at Buffy "Not a good idea? Practice Girl some help here?" Kelly points to her bra.

With a rude remark about stubborn Marines Buffy turns Kelly around unhooking her bra and helping her out of it. "Do you want me to take the bandage off too?"

Kelly shakes her head no. "I think it may be kind of attached right now. You can unknot the strip holding it on, and I'll try and ease it away from the wound in the shower." Leering down at Buffy with a wicked glint in her eye Kelly growls "Would you like to help me with my shower? I mean, hell, ALL this blood loss, I might get faint and fall down, bang my head or something."

Buffy laughs a half laugh before shaking her head and finally relaxing some starts laughing a little more freely. "What am I gonna do with you?" Before setting the first aid kit down and tweaking Kelly's pierced nipple.

Walking over to the shower, Buffy turns the water on while quickly divesting herself of her clothes. Leaning back in to check the water temperature she yelps as she feels Kelly's hand reach around, cupping her sex firmly before she feels teeth biting lightly on the back of her neck.

"You are the sexiest woman I know." Kelly growls in her ear. "I could spend the rest of my life making love to you." Hearing Buffy groan Kelly smiles as she licks up the side of the slayer's neck. Lightly running her middle finger between the slayer's lips, feeling the wetness starting to ease from the slayer's body Kelly's smile gets bigger. Stroking lightly back and forth, making her push hard against Kelly's hand.

Groaning at the pleasure Buffy shakes her head, reaching down, grasping Kelly's wrist and pulling that pleasure giving appendage away from her body before turning and looking Kelly in the eye. "You are hurt, you need to take a shower and then I need to check out your wound and get you bandaged up. If you don't behave, I won't be going in the shower with you." Buffy threatens.

Pouting slightly Kelly grumbles under her breath "take all my fun away, why don't you. How about a compromise?" Kelly's eyes light up at the thought.

Scowling at Kelly, wondering what she's up to, Buffy asks "What kind of a compromise?"

"I'll behave while we shower and get me all bandaged up. IF I get to have my way with you afterwards?" Kelly smiles sweetly at the slayer.

"Oh, like you wouldn't be having your way with me anyways?" Buffy sarcastically states.

"Not if you didn't want me to have my way with you. I mean a simple no is all it takes." Kelly states sincerely.

"Like that's EVER gonna happen." Buffy says with a small smile making its way across her face. "Get in the shower before we run out of hot water."

"I'm a Marine, we don't need hot water. Give us a puddle and we'll be happy as pig in shit." Kelly laughs before stepping into the shower groaning in pleasure as the water hits her body.

"Hey, no groaning until I'm in here." Buffy smiles getting in behind the brunette. Watching her lover close her eyes and just let the water run over her head and down her body Buffy inhales deeply. 'Oh my God. I shouldn't have inhaled. I can smell her arousal so strongly. Think of something else, Buffy. Need to get her all cleaned up and checked out before anything else happens.' Reaching over for the shampoo Buffy smiles, pouring a small amount in her palm before setting it down and reaching for Kelly, pulling her away from the water so that it's just running down her back. Reaching up, Buffy works the shampoo into a rich lather smiling at the grunts of pleasure coming from Kelly as she rakes her nails repeatedly over her scalp. "Lean your head back so I can rinse the shampoo from your hair." Buffy huskily asks.

Leaning her head back with her eyes still closed, Kelly just smiles in pleasure. Feeling that the shirt has loosened up quite a bit, Kelly opens her eyes looking down, reaching with one hand to gently pull, to see if it's ready to let loose. With a little tug it comes free. Grabbing the wash rag Kelly reaches down for the shower gel, putting a small amount on it, getting ready to wash the dried blood away from her side to be able to inspect the wound better when Buffy gently takes the wash rag away from her, kneeling down beside her in the bathtub, Buffy lightly runs the wash rag repeatedly over the injured area, cleaning it gently.

Shaking her head Buffy realizes that kneeling down this close to Kelly's sex is not a good idea. Seeing the wound in the light, the slayer realizes it's not as bad as she first thought. Looking up and smiling at Kelly she states "It isn't as bad as I thought. We should be able to get away with a couple butterfly strips to be on the safe side and a bandage."

"Told you it wasn't that bad." Kelly grins as she reaches down, running her hand lightly through her hair. "Come on, let's get showered so that you can play Nurse Summers and I can be the lecherous old patient." Kelly grins wickedly at the Slayer.

"You are completely incorrigible." Buffy laughs at her lover. "But I love you anyway."

"That's a good thing, because I love you too!" Kelly smiles, grasping Buffy's hand and helping her to stand before grabbing the wash rag away from her, throwing it behind her in the tub before grasping the shampoo "You need to finish getting your hair wet, so I can return the favor."

Buffy shakes her finger at Kelly "You promised to behave, so I will wash myself, thank you very much." Laughing at the pout coming from the brunette Buffy leans forward and places a light kiss on that bottom lip. "We'll have other shower play dates, how does that sound?"

Nodding her head excitedly Kelly grins "I can go for that." Handing the shampoo to Buffy, she let's Buffy get under the water while grasping the shower gel and washing herself down quickly all the while watching Buffy shampoo her hair before starting to wash her body. Groaning at the soap suds running down the slayer's stomach and catching briefly on the curls at the apex of her thighs Kelly closes her eyes.

Buffy catches the groan and her breath hitches seeing the look of passion on Kelly's face. "Kelly?" Buffy questions lightly.

Shaking her head Kelly just moans out "Just finish with the shower Buffy, please." Keeping her eyes closed she hears Buffy finish and get out of the shower before opening her eyes and reaching down, turning the hot water off until cold water blasts out on her overheated body. After a few minutes, the edge is taken off and Kelly steps out of the shower to see Buffy wrapped up in a towel, looking inquisitively at her.

Quickly drying herself off, Kelly looks at Buffy. "Would it be easier in here or lying on the bed?"

Buffy contemplates looking from the toilet seat to Kelly's side. "Probably you lying down on the bed would be easier."

Nodding Kelly quickly heads to her bedroom, laying down on her uninjured side. Looking down at the wound Kelly nods her head. "No, it isn't that bad. We could have continued patrol."

Buffy shakes her head. "We did enough, plus it's better to be safe than sorry." Quickly disinfecting the area Buffy decides it would be a waste to even bother with the butterfly bandages, so just quickly puts a pad over and tapes it down. Quickly repackaging the First Aid kit, Buffy gets off the bed and returns it to the bathroom.

Walking back into the bedroom she almost laughs, Kelly has pulled the covers down and is laying in the bed, lightly patting the spot beside her with a huge grin on her face. "Come here my wee lass, I would like to speak with thee." Kelly does a halfway decent brogue accent to the slayer with a cock of an eyebrow.

Not being able to keep it in the slayer laughs at Kelly and lays down beside her leaning in and nipping almost roughly at Kelly's bottom lip. Catching it between her teeth and pulling it away before releasing and heading back in for a rough battle of tongues. First one then the other chasing each other back and forth from one mouth to the other before Buffy nips the end of Kelly's tongue, pulling back to pull in some much needed oxygen.

Buffy watches Kelly's eyes darken as they are both panting heavily. "Are you sore…from last…night? Buffy pants out the question haltingly. At the look on Kelly's face to that question, Buffy has to close her eyes. "Oh, God Kelly. I-I was just wondering if you were sore." Opening her eyes to look at Kelly again she shakes her head.

"Buffy, you have been teasing me all night tonight. The grope and feel sessions in the vehicle, the playing with me under the table at the restaurant…You've had me on edge all fucking night long." Pulling the slayer to her roughly, Kelly smashes her lips to the slayers, stroking her tongue strongly against Buffy's tongue. Breaking away, Kelly starts nibbling down the slayer's neck, sucking hard on the pulse point, so hard it may actually leave a mark for the morning even with slayer healing.

Groaning as Kelly bites and scrapes her teeth down her neck, Buffy pushes Kelly away and onto her back, quickly straddling the brunette. "You had your way with me this morning and again this afternoon. It's my turn to play." Buffy growls, leaning down and nipping at the mark on her neck that she had unknowingly placed there the night before.

Nipping her way strongly down to Kelly's breasts, Buffy sucks the nipple into her mouth before nipping it roughly, while tugging on the nipple ring with her fingers, groaning as one of Kelly's hands makes its way down to her butt, roughly kneading and groping while the other hand lightly holds her head to the breast arching up into her mouth. Shifting her body so one thigh is between Kelly's legs, Buffy presses hard against Kelly making her growl low and deep in her throat.

"Buffy!" Kelly hoarsely shouts, capturing the thigh with her legs, pulling the slayer to her as she roughly pushes herself against the thigh, quickly coating it with her juices. Rocking hard against the slayer's thigh just seems to frustrate the brunette, making her wetter and hornier. Pulling Buffy's head up, Kelly looks her in the eye, still rocking hard against the slayer "I want you. I want it rough and hard." Growling deep in her throat, her eyes almost black with desire, "I want you to fuck me Buffy."

Buffy almost comes just from the words Kelly is saying. Knowing that Kelly needs this in a really bad way, Buffy quickly unwraps the brunette's legs from around her and slides down her body, biting down hard on her lower abdomen, making Kelly arch up groaning in pleasure. Looking down, seeing that Kelly is literally soaking wet Buffy can't help but lick up some of the juices flowing from her, quickly flicking her tongue across the hard swollen muscle that is peaking out from it's hiding place, making Kelly buck up quickly in response.

Buffy quickly runs her whole hand through the juices flowing from Kelly, getting it wet and ready. Looking up to watch and see Kelly react to this, what she missed last night by coming from behind, Buffy slowly eases her hand into Kelly, Stopping part way as Kelly's muscles clench down hard on the hand, making Kelly groan. As the muscles ease, Buffy pulls out slightly before easing further in. As the thickest part of her hand eases past the tight ring of muscles, Buffy gently closes her hand into a fist, pushing in slowly. Seeing the absolute pleasure on Kelly's face Buffy smiles before leaning down. Sucking continuously until Kelly comes in her mouth, hips rocking against her fist, muscles clenching and releasing.

Buffy tried for an easy and slow rhythm inside Kelly's body, but Kelly just growls, rocking her hips hard against her fist. "I'm afraid I might…"

Kelly interrupts her "I said fuck me. Please! Fuck me, hard."

Buffy pulls her body up to keep an eye on Kelly, to make sure she isn't hurting her as she increases the pounding of her fist inside Kelly, almost fainting from the pleasure of feeling Kelly's muscles contract around her arm and the essence literally flowing from her. Pushing a little harder and faster Buffy watches the pleasure crossing Kelly's face as Kelly clenches down hard on her arm, mouth opening in a silent scream as she comes. Feeling the ricochet from Kelly like before, but stronger, Buffy groans at the pleasure. Waiting feeling the muscles starting to relax, Buffy goes to ease out of her when Kelly starts rocking again lookingat Buffy's eyes, Kelly's dazed hungry eyes looking at her telling her that she wants more. Swallowing hard Buffy picks up the pace, and before she realizes it she's pounding into Kelly using her slayer strength.

"Yes!" Kelly yells as Buffy finally starts to let go, rocking hard against the hand inside her Kelly closes her eyes. 'Oh, God. I am gonna be sore tomorrow…but it feels soooo good right now.' Kelly thinks to herself rocking even harder and grins feeling Buffy push back a little harder and faster. As Kelly starts to see stars, feeling her whole body tightening in a release stronger than anything she ever imagined possible she opens her eyes wide crying out Buffy's name as she explodes, saturating Buffy, and the bed both before passing out, not even realizing her body is still rocking against Buffy's fist of it's own accord, as smaller but still intense orgasms work their way through her body.

Buffy, realizing that Kelly has had an earth shattering climax also realizes that she's passed out. Inhaling deeply, not believing what had just happened, she slows her hand down, shaking her head as she realizes Kelly's body is still responding and rocking back. She closes her eyes as she realizes Kelly is having more orgasms even after the huge one. Slowly, slowing her hand Buffy finally stops pushing into Kelly's body as it still rocks slightly, till about five minutes later it stops pushing against her hand. As Kelly's muscles relax, Buffy eases her hand out, groaning at her own body's clenching and releasing in commiseration with the brunettes. Buffy snorts looking down at the bed and herself. 'Is that what I did on the couch? God knows I passed out and it was the absolute most fantastic orgasm I have ever imagined possible. Is that what I just gave Kelly?' Buffy thinks to herself as she slowly eases herself off the bed and stands up, she quickly grabs the bed as an orgasm rockets through her body. "Oh, God" She moans out loud at the pleasure coursing through her body. As she finally starts to calm down she realizes she's got liquid running down her own legs in more abundance than before.

Shaking her head she slowly walks to the bathroom, cleaning herself up before going to the linen closet grabbing up some towels. Shifting Kelly gently, Buffy spreads the towels out so they can sleep in comfort without sleeping in a puddle and giggles to herself, thinking they better invest in some rubber sheets if this is gonna keep happening. Grasping the covers and gently pulling them over Kelly, Buffy makes sure the alarm clock is set and turns off the light before climbing in bed beside the brunette. Easing closer to the body beside her, Buffy smiles as Kelly unconsciously wraps her arm around Buffy, pulling her close to her, urging her even in her sleep to lay on top of her.

As Buffy eases on top of Kelly, snuggling in with her favorite pillow under her cheek she smirks as one of Kelly's hands reaches down, grasping her ass and the other one wraps itself in her hair as Kelly snores lightly. Whispering "I love you." Buffy eases into unconsciousness herself.

AAAAAAAAA

Buffy grins as she slowly wakes up, having had the most wonderful dream, before she frowns slightly…maybe it wasn't a dream, she realizes slightly rocking against the pleasure moving like molasses through her body. Looking at the lump under the covers between her legs. Lifting the edge of the sheets up she sees a dark head buried between her thighs and moans at the soft tongue slowly and gently licking her, and the fingers easing in and out of her at a torturously slow rate.

"Kel…Kel…" Coughing, trying to clear her throat Buffy is finally able to get out "Kelly. What are you …" Buffy groans quietly feeling her body slowly ease over into orgasm, feeling the gentle flow through her whole body Buffy feels like she's melting from the inside out. "Oh, God!" Buffy moans and inhales as Kelly keeps up her ministrations, building Buffy to a higher plateau making her body shake slightly before gently biting down and curling her fingers inside Buffy, making her come long and slow. Buffy shakes her head from side to side, coming continuously feeling like it isn't ever gonna stop.

Finally fifteen minutes later, Kelly slowly eases up Buffy's body, smiling gently, licking her lips. Keeping the majority of her weight to her arms and knees Kelly lightly rubs her breasts against Buffy's. "Good morning, lover." Kelly states huskily before kissing Buffy lightly on her panting mouth.

Nodding her head in agreement Buffy finally is able to say "Oh, yeah. Good morning is right." Before opening her eyes to smile at Kelly. Pulling Kelly down to lay on her fully, ignoring her protests about her weight, Buffy hugs her tightly, at least as tightly as her spaghetti arms will let her.

Kelly mumbles against her neck, "I wanted to thank you properly for last night."

Laughing silently Buffy shakes her head. "If that's my thanks, I think I'll be doing that to you every night!" Feeling Kelly smile into her neck Buffy grins. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Hmmm." Kelly lifts her head to look at the clock. "It's 8:30. I got up about three hours ago, took a quick shower and made you breakfast. I covered it and put it in the oven to keep it warm before I came up here and spent a lovely couple hours making love to you."

"My God, Kelly. You were literally doing that for hours?" Buffy asks in disbelief.

Kelly lifts her head and leers down at Buffy. "Oh, yeah. Want to call in sick to work and have me do it for a few more hours?"

Shaking her head in shock Buffy just looks with amazement at her lover. "Exactly how many times did you make me come in my sleep? I mean I was having the most wonderful dream, but if you had been doing that…"

Kelly grins, before leaning down, lightly sucking at the spot where Buffy's neck met her shoulder before laving it gently with her tongue. "Didn't count." She mumbled before easing her way further down Buffy's body lightly licking and sucking on the slayer's breast, switching gently from one to the other and back again.

Groaning at the pleasure building again in her body, Buffy grasps Kelly by her hair, tugging lightly to pull her back up her body.

"No, want to play." Kelly mumbles against the slayer's breast, ignoring the tugging.

"Kelly! I need to take a shower. I feel like, like one big come covered slayer!" Buffy whines lightly.

Laughing quietly before breaking out into gales of laughter Kelly finally gets out between laughs "You….Are…. One...Big...Come...Covered...Slayer!" Before collapsing back on top of Buffy with her head buried between her breasts still laughing uncontrollably.

Shaking her head at her lover, Buffy gently rolls the laughing brunette off her and shakes her finger at her. "You are not helping matters!" Making Kelly laugh even harder.

Grunting in disgust, Buffy gets out of bed and heads to take a shower and get ready for work.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Breakfast burrito's?" Buffy questions looking at her plate full of cheese and sauce covered stuffed burrito shells.

"Yep, try 'em, you'll like 'em. Trust me" Kelly grins lasciviously at Buffy. "I haven't steered you wrong, yet. Have I? I mean, you have liked everything you're tried, right?"

Shaking her head in disbelief at her lover Buffy cuts into one of the burritos, but before eating it she looks at Kelly, pointing her fork at her "You are impossible." Scooping up the bite of burrito Buffy's eyes widen and she starts to smile as she quickly chews and swallows it before digging into her plate of food.

Laughing quietly to herself, Kelly sips her coffee enjoying watching Buffy eat. Taking a bite of her jam covered toast Kelly just shakes her head as Buffy literally demolishes the plate of food in three minutes flat before looking down at it in disappointment.

Letting out a slight laugh, Kelly gets up and grabs the other plate out of the oven, quickly uncovering it and putting it in front of the slayer. "Thought you might be extra hungry this morning." Before sitting back down to finish her toast and coffee.

"You are a Goddess." Buffy mumbles as she digs into the second plate of food. Eating it a little slower.

Chuckling Kelly gets up and pours herself another cup of coffee and topping Buffy's orange juice off.

Finishing her second plate full of food and smiling in satisfaction Buffy drinks her orange juice looking inquisitively at Kelly. "So, what are you going to do today?"

Smiling with a hint of wickedness Kelly states "Taking you to work, hitting the meat market for some steaks, grocery store to pick up some potato's and salad fixings, picking up a few last minute Christmas gifts I thought of and cleaning the mattress before dragging it out on the front porch to let it dry!" Kelly starts laughing.

Buffy frowns at the brunette, "don't they make rubber sheets or something so we can put them down and not have that big a…damp spot?"

"We could, but the fluid has to be soaked up somewhere, it would save the mattress. I guess between the rubber sheet and the regular sheets I could put some really absorbent towels. But that would mean we are still sleeping on damp sheets." Pausing to think Kelly frowns. "Or we could just have a stack of towels handy and lay them out before hand, just in case, then we can throw them in the hamper afterwards! Of course, someone would have to be with it enough to do that."

Buffy starts thinking and shakes her head "Then doing all this takes the spontaneity and fun out of it…Screw it. Forget I even brought it up!" Buffy smiles. "What else are you going to do today?"

Kelly glances at the clock "Well, right this minute I'm taking your happy little ass to work. Come on."

On the drive in they continue the conversation. "I have a few phone calls to make and that's pretty much it for me. I might run by and see if Willow needs any help with anything after I get everything else done, before coming and picking you up." Kelly shrugs her shoulders as she pulls in the at the high school. "Did you need me to do anything?"

"Nope, just kiss me goodbye so I can go to work." Buffy smiles, leaning in kissing Kelly deeply before jumping at the sound of someone knocking on the window of the Hummer. "Figures." Buffy mumbles seeing Principal Wood looking in. "I think he has the hots for you. He mentioned you yesterday." Buffy mumbles quietly before leaning across Kelly, pressing the button to roll the window down. "Hi! Robin. How are you doing this fine morning?" Smacking Kelly out of sight, since Kelly's hand, hidden by Buffy's body, started rubbing Buffy's ass checks.

"Hi Principal Wood. Nice to see you again." Kelly states with a happy grin. Trying not to laugh at a certain slayer's hand working it's way in between her legs, pressing hard against her sex. Shifting her legs open slightly Kelly pushes her lower body against Buffy's hand, smiling even bigger when Buffy's eyes widen and she looks at her. Batting her eyelashes at Buffy in an 'oh so innocent look Kelly turns her attention back to Principal Wood. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Wood just looks from one woman to the other with a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what he's missing. "No, actually I didn't recognize this vehicle and was just being careful. You never can tell with this town. Miss Maclay, nice meeting you again. Buffy I'll see you inside."

Buffy giggles as Wood walks away and quickly stops, feeling Kelly slide her hand down further, tickling her folds through the pants. Pushing harder against Kelly's sex for pure meanness, Buffy pulls away and moves to the door to get out. "I will see you later, slick." Buffy states with a little grin.

Kelly groans and then smiles grabbing Buffy quickly before she gets out, growling in her ear "Slick is right. And you are gonna have to do something about it before we have company tonight!" Kelly licks up the side of the slayer's throat before releasing her and grinning widely.

Buffy just groans as she gets out of the vehicle. "I love you."

"Love you too, Buffy. I'll be here at two to pick you up." Kelly smiles as she watches Buffy quickly shut the door and head into the school. "God. Do I ever love you." Reaching down to make one of the phone calls on her list of things to do today. As it connects, she pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards the grocery store.

"Did you get everything taken care of?…..Good. Make sure that nothing goes wrong…. No, if it does I will have your hide nailed to a wall, understood?…Yes I'm taking care of it on the other end…No everything will be ready….Out." Hanging up Kelly smiles hugely.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kelly grins at the leftovers. "I guess my fixing twenty pounds of meat fifteen pounds of baked potatoes, one gigantic salad, bread and cheesecake is enough for this crowd?" Let's see, I can fix Buffy steak and eggs with a side of hash browns for breakfast tomorrow with the leftovers.

Everyone nods their heads groaning. Xander looks like he is about ready to fall asleep in his chair. He did a damn fine job of eating his dinner. Kelly was actually impressed, he ate almost as much as Buffy. Looking over at her lover, Buffy is slowly finishing her piece of cheesecake and then leans back closing her eyes in bliss.

Luckily Anya, Tara and Willow didn't overstuff themselves like the rest of the group and were smiling and laughing at Buffy and Xander.

Tara laughs heartily "You two are gluttons for punishment."

Buffy opens her eyes wide looking at Kelly threatening "Don't you even open your mouth to make a comment."

Snapping her mouth closed quickly Kelly tries for an innocent look, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Busted!" Willow sing-songs.

Shrugging her shoulders "Oops." is all Kelly says before quickly getting up and gathering the plates to take into the kitchen.

Buffy hops up groaning slightly, helping her lover.

"Do you want some help?" Tara asks getting ready to stand up.

Shaking her head Buffy goes "No, we got it covered." Grabbing the leftover meat and potatoes, following Kelly into the kitchen, smiling as she watches Kelly rinse the dinner plates and utensils off before loading the dishwasher. Setting the leftovers on the island, Buffy reaches around her lover hugging her tightly. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kelly smiles, rubbing her hands up and down the slayer's forearms before turning around, lifting Buffy up and setting her on the counter. "But the cook would like to have something a little more substantial as a thank you." She states smiling, easing between the slayer's thighs, nibbling on her neck.

Groaning in pleasure Buffy pulls back slightly. "And what would the cook like as a thank you?"

"Hmmm. I guess it really depends. If it was just an okay dinner I guess the verbal thank you would be enough. If it was a good dinner…maybe a kiss? A great dinner…" here Kelly leans in and whispers "a good tongue lashing? A spectacular dinner….Oh my goodness, what could I decide on for a spectacular dinner? I might need help with that one, got any ideas?" Pulling away with a wicked glint in her eye she smiles at the slayer, enjoying them being at eye level.

Wrapping her legs around Kelly, Buffy pulls her in tight against her body before kissing her passionately. Running her hands through Kelly's hair and moaning into Kelly's mouth as Kelly's hands work their way under Buffy's top, playing with her breasts.

All of a sudden, their play is interrupted by Tara sternly saying "Will you two stop ogling my sister and Buffy? Jeeze. You would think you have sex often enough that watching those two wouldn't do anything for you."

Kelly and Buffy break apart and look to see Xander blushing profusely and Anya still watching Buffy and Kelly grinning. Applauding Anya states "You two look like you really know what you are doing. If you ever decide you want to expand…" All of a sudden Xander's hand covers Anya's mouth.

"Ummm… Please ignore everything coming out of my girlfriends mouth. We are going home now! See you guys later." Xander states, gently pushing Anya towards the front door.

"Xander! That was not very nice. You always say that you would like to have more than one woman…." Anya's voice gets quieter as the front door shuts behind them. Leaving a blushing Buffy, burying her head against Kelly's neck. Tara and Willow just looking at each other trying to hold their laughter back and Kelly not even bothering to hold back as she laughs.

Smacking Kelly on the shoulder Buffy growls "That wasn't funny. It's all your fault."

"Umm, not to disagree, Buff. But you looked like you were a very willing participant. So it isn't just Kelly's fault." Willow eggs on her best friend glancing at Tara as they both start giggling.

"Don't you two start or Santa is going to be stingy at the Maclay-Rosenberg house this year!" Buffy huffs threateningly.

Kelly shaking her head smiling "Ignore poor sex starved slayer. She thinks she's deprived if she doesn't get it at least once an hour….Ow! Now that wasn't nice, now was it?" Kelly grumbles looking at the slayer who has just pinched her ass, hard. Rubbing the spot Kelly frowns at Buffy leaning in until they are nose to nose. "You will pay for that little one. Your ass will be mine tonight!"

Grinning Buffy just looks back at Kelly seeing the twinkle in her eye. "You have to catch me first!" she teases.

Grinning widely, Kelly quickly grabs Buffy lifting her over her shoulder and smacking her ass that's pointed up in the air. "Looks like I caught you pretty damn quick, slayer!"

Tara looks at Willow shaking her head "I think this is our cue to leave. Thanks for a wonderful dinner. We'll see you two later."

Setting Buffy down, she smiles, kissing her on the forehead before following the two witches out to make sure they got to their vehicle okay. Waving as the two pull out of the driveway Kelly's smile gets bigger as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, and a pair of small firm breasts push into her back tightly.

"I like this." Buffy quietly states, squeezing Kelly firmly before easing up on her hold.

"Like what? Trying to squeeze the stuffing out of me?" Kelly jokes.

"No. Holding you. Just being near you. Touching you whenever I want. Loving you." Buffy huskily states the last.

Groaning at the husky note in Buffy's voice Kelly quietly states "You can do all that and more anytime you want, Buffy. I love you."

Buffy giggles slightly "Yeah whenever I want, except when people are watching!"

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't really hear any complaints did you?" Kelly asks laughing slightly.

Running her hands up Kelly's abdomen and cupping her breasts, Buffy smiles hearing the slight intake of breathe. Rubbing lightly over the breasts Buffy tweaks both nipples hard, eliciting a loud groan from the brunette.

Growling lightly Kelly presses the hands harder into her breasts. "Are you starting something CCS? Out here on your front porch for anybody to see?"

"Maybe…What's this CCS?" Buffy asks questioning, still tweaking and pinching her lover's breasts.

"Hmmm…yeah that feels good…oh Come Covered Slayer…Pinch a little harder…Yeah…" Kelly groans loudly at feeling her nipples harden down into tight little nubs at the slayer's ministrations. All of a sudden yelping slightly when Buffy bites her firmly on the back.

"Let's take this in the house." Buffy growls. "And we'll see about who is gonna be come covered."

Moaning loudly at the thoughts dancing through her head, Kelly turns swiftly, pulling Buffy up into her arms kissing her hungrily. Moaning Buffy wraps her arms and legs around Kelly, Rubbing her body against Kelly's, sliding her short skirt farther up her thighs.

Carrying Buffy into the house, Kelly turns slamming the door shut and pushing Buffy against it. Growling "Did I tell you how much I like this skirt? Seeing your muscular tanned legs? Your firm ass enclad in tight leather?" Kelly runs her hands up the outside of Buffy's thighs, pushing the skirt farther up.

Buffy groans, pushing her wet center against Kelly's abdomen, wanting friction, needing to be touched. "Then I probably…shouldn't…tell you…I'm not wearing…underwear." Buffy pants out, grinding herself against Kelly.

"Oh, God!" Kelly moans, dropping to her knees, unwrapping Buffy's legs from her waist and lifting her up slightly so her thighs are around her head, burying her face against the slayer under the skirt, licking and sucking for all she's worth, bringing Buffy to climax in minutes. Slowing down slightly, Kelly reaches up, slowly running two fingers through the slayer's wet folds, separating and stroking over and over again, before slowly penetrating the slayer, not stroking in and out, just leaving her fingers inside her while lightly sucking and licking the swollen muscle that is spasming continuously against her lips and tongue. Groaning at the wetness dripping from the slayer, Kelly slowly eases her fingers out.

Buffy, growls "Kelly don't you dare…OOOHHH." she moans as Kelly eases back into her with three of her long, strong fingers.

Letting Buffy get used to the feel of the three fingers, Kelly slowly separates them and smiles at Buffy's response.

Moaning Kelly's name at the exquisite feeling of being stretched inside, Buffy rocks hard at Kelly's hand as she flicks her finger over the sweet spot inside her, continuously rubbing, making her tense up in pleasure. "Kelly…. Oh God Yes." Buffy pushes herself harder against Kelly's hand and mouth as she feels herself releasing the flood inside her growling Kelly's name loudly.

Slowly easing her fingers out of the slayer as her inner muscles relax, Kelly places a quick kiss on the slayer's lips before easing Buffy back onto her shaking legs, swiftly standing, lightly holding the slayer by the hips to make sure that she can stand on her own.

Not opening her eyes yet Buffy frowns "Why aren't you holding me?" She questions.

Chuckling Kelly looks down at herself before looking up at the slayer's beautiful face. "Why don't you open up those beautiful hazel eyes and you might see why."

Slowly opening her eyes, still hazy from the pleasure she just received Buffy looks questioningly into Kelly's eyes before looking down, seeing that Kelly literally is soaking wet from her chin down her chest to the top of her jeans.

Buffy's eyes get wide and then she starts smiling. "So I'm not the only one that's come covered, now am I?"

"Definitely not. But right now, at this particular moment in time I'm the only one. So I better get cleaned up and get ready for patrol." Kelly states with a slight smirk, heading upstairs.

Frowning at the fact that they need to go on patrol Buffy follows Kelly upstairs to get changed.


	22. Chapter 22

**REVIEWS:**

**I wish to thank the few people that are leaving reviews for this story. I know there are quite a few more people reading it, however just to let you know, I will probably post the next three chapters here and only update my web-site from now on. **

**CHAPTER 22**

"So. You haven't told me what you want for Christmas yet and we're getting down to the last hour, here." Buffy states as they're patrolling down by the docks. She didn't often get this far out, but tried to hit here at least once a week.

Shaking her head Kelly smiles slightly. "I have everything I want, Buffy."

"Kelly, damn it!…" Buffy stops as she hears a scuffling in the alley they are passing. Quickly she heads down with Kelly following close behind.

Seeing two vampires trying to feed off what looked to be a run-a-way Buffy shakes her head before quickly pulling them off the girl. "Run. Go back home." Buffy tells the girl as she backhands one of the vampires that had gotten up from where she had thrown it against the building. Looking for the other one, she sees Kelly quickly turning it to dust before it even had a chance to get up from where Buffy had tossed it.

The girl runs away, crying as Buffy looks at the vampire coming at her again. Shoving the palm of her hand up into his nose, breaking it. Buffy quickly gets behind the vampire, grabbing hold so it can't go anywhere. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"I ain't telling you shit." The demon hissed.

Kelly walks closer cocking her head at the vampire. "You know what? You are an extremely unfriendly vampire aren't you?"

"I'm gonna fuckin' rip your heads off and drink your blood!" The vampire yells.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "You guys never get any new material. I want to know if there's someone after me. And if you know anything, you're going to tell me." She pulls the arm she's got behind the vampires back harder until they hear a loud pop as it dislocates, making the vampire scream in pain. "Now. What do you know?"

"I don't know shit!"

Kelly smiles at Buffy. "May I?" At Buffy's nod she looks at Buffy "Just keep hold of him."

Walking up to the vampire, Kelly swings back and kicks him hard in the balls, making him lean over, pulling Buffy slightly, puking up the blood he had just drank.

"Damn, Kelly. I think you made him even paler than he was." Buffy states in admiration.

"I have strong muscle legs." Kelly acknowledges.

"I know" Buffy grins.

Kelly leans down, grabbing the vampire by the hair and yanking his head back. "Now, do you know anything about someone hunting the slayer?"

Shaking his head he squeaks out in a higher voice than before "No…Just a week ago…" he stops as he coughs up some more blood. "A group of vampires were talking about ganging up on the slayer. That's all I know. Haven't seen any of them since."

Kelly pulls out a silver dagger that she had blessed by every different denomination church priest, pope, rabbi and reverend that she came across. Shoving it into the vampire's right shoulder blade she asks again after he stopped screaming "Is that all? Nothing else?"

"No. No. I swear that's all it was." The vampire cries out. Quickly yanking the knife out Kelly swiftly jabs it home in his dead heart, making him dust.

"Hey, how did you do that? It was just a silver blade, they don't make vampires dust." Buffy asks.

"They do when they've been blessed by everyone I can get to bless them! Not to mention once a month I soak it for a couple days in holy water." Kelly grins as she wipes the blade against some newspaper she found in the alley before tucking it away.

"Cool. Well, it looks like the other night was just a random group of vampires deciding to try and take me out. I'm glad it wasn't anything more sinister than that." Buffy states as they head out to continue patrolling.

Kelly nods in agreement. "Makes me feel better. But I still want to talk to a couple more, to make sure. Next time I might threaten to cut the vampires balls off instead of crushing them."

"Damn. I'll have to make sure to not piss you off." Buffy states with wide eyes.

"I'm not pissed. I don't like what's mine being threatened. I'll do whatever it takes to protect it." Kelly makes the words a simple statement of fact. "Plus the fact, I've only been pissed off once in my life. Trust me, you really don't want to see that." Kelly growls deeply.

"Do I want to ask?" Buffy questions as they head through one of Sunnydales many cemeteries.

"Maybe sometime I'll tell you. Right now, it's still too fresh and I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." Kelly states quietly, keeping her eyes searching the darkness for any threat.

"Okay." Buffy states nodding her head. Knowing Kelly will tell her in her own time. She hasn't hidden anything from her and been forthcoming on everything else, so Buffy didn't doubt her about this.

"Ooh, looks like a newby." Buffy states, seeing a hand reaching out of a new grave. Before the vampire even could pull himself completely out, Buffy stakes him quickly.

Kelly looks at her with a questioning eyebrow. "I thought you like to play with them a little more than that."

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. "Tonight I would rather kill them quick and go play with someone else." She smirks at Kelly as they cruise around the cemetery before heading out.

Working their way through Sunnydale they come across another vampire that was so weak, it was a blessing to it just to end it's miserable life. "I want to hit the Bronze on the way to the campus before heading back home."

"Lead the way, boss." Kelly states with a slight grin on her face.

"Boss my ass." Buffy mumbles just loud enough for Kelly to hear and chuckle.

"You tell me what to do and I do it. Isn't that the simple definition of boss?" Kelly asks with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, right." Buffy states with a smirk of her own.

"Hey, I'm a good Marine. I learned to take my orders and obey my commanders." Kelly states straightening up, standing at attention.

Buffy giggles "Then drop and give me twenty." And starts laughing as Kelly does drop and give her twenty. "What if I wanted you to give me twenty of something else?" She asks as Kelly pops back up.

"Then you need to be a little more specific" Kelly huskily states leaning in close to Buffy before nipping lightly at her lips, and slowly running her tongue over the slayer's bottom lip before pulling away.

Buffy groans shaking her head "Tease."

"Nope. Not a tease." Kelly states with a shake of her head as they continue on their way to the Bronze.

"What do you call that, then?" Buffy questions.

"A preview." Kelly states with a slight smile. "Because you will have the rest when we get back home."

When they reach the Bronze, they do a quick check in the alleyway and around the surrounding area before Kelly pulls out her wallet and pays the cover charge as they head in. "I'm not exactly dressed for a hot time in a club." Kelly states looking down with a slight frown at her jacket, pants and t-shirt.

"You're fine. There's no dress code, plus we're not really here to have a good time, anyway. More of a double-check to make sure no vamps are looking for an easy dinner." Buffy states easing her way through the crowd to circle around the club.

"How about I check upstairs." Kelly states seeing the stairs leading to the loft above.

"Be careful." Buffy states giving her a quick glance.

Nodding, Kelly quickly heads upstairs. Looking around and only noticing a few couples there, she opens her senses and doesn't feel anything off about any of them. Going to the railing, she looks down watching the crowd out on the dance floor. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Kelly looks for Buffy, locating her heading over to a dark corner where it looked like a couple were making out. Knowing that the woman was a vampire from her aura Kelly watches Buffy stake it quickly, before checking the guy out and helping him sit down, pressing some napkins from a nearby table against his wound.

Kelly quickly works her way back downstairs to move closer to Buffy, relaxed but still keeping an eye open. Seeing a tall guy working his way over Kelly rolls her eyes. "Great. Not what I need" She mumbles quietly to herself as he gets closer. Looking quickly over at Buffy as she is slowly walking towards her, she smiles.

"Hey. Have I seen you here before?" The feeling no pain loser states to Kelly looking her up and down. "You're hot." Leering at her breasts.

Frowning Kelly shakes her head. "Find someone else loser." She states trying to ignore him. Until he grabs her arm and yanks her around to face him.

"I'm talking to you bitch. You one of those dyke bitches? Huh? You need a real man!" He grabs her trying to pull Kelly into a rough kiss and before he realizes it he's on the floor with Kelly's foot against his throat. Just there, not exerting any pressure.

"Don't fuck with me." Kelly states quietly "You don't know what kind of pain I can inflict on you. And if I ever see you treating another woman this way again, I'll kick your fucking balls so hard that you'll have to have a tonsillectomy to get them out, understood?" Kelly growls lowly so only the people closest to them can hear her.

The guy nearly pisses his pants before nodding his head as she releases him and let's him quickly head out of the bar.

Buffy is standing their watching everything shaking her head. "Some guys are jerks."

Nodding her head in agreement Kelly states "Not all monsters are demons. I think that was pretty much it. Onward?"

"Yep." Buffy states heading out of the Bronze.

On their way to the College campus Buffy chuckles. "Tonsillectomy, huh?"

Nodding her head Kelly goes, "Oh yeah. I might be able to do it without magic. One asshole new recruit Marine didn't understand the meaning of 'no' and tried to force one of the girls in my platoon. Of course, with my past experience, that is one thing I will not tolerate. Needless to say, he had to have an operation to remove his testicles that I lodged up in his body." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly grins. "He ended up dishonorably discharged and put on the sexual predators list. To this day, I still get a Christmas card from that girl."

"Damn, girlfriend. Anything else you need to tell me?" Buffy asks grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure there is. Kind of like you probably have a ton of stories you can tell me. Part of the fun of getting to know someone, huh?" Kelly states smiling at Buffy as they reach the campus.

"I have a feeling between the two of us we will be telling stories to each other for the next 50 years." Buffy quirks a quick smile before kissing Kelly lightly on the cheek.

"God I hope so." Kelly states with all her heart looking down at Buffy.

Winking at Kelly Buffy grabs her hand, gently tugging it so they can continue their patrol. "Do many of the co-eds stay here at Christmas time?" Kelly asks.

"You would be surprised. I think a lot of them come from bad homes. Getting away from family…" Buffy's eyes widen and she looks at Kelly "I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Shaking her head Kelly smiles gently at Buffy. "It's okay, Buffy. Don't worry about hitting a sore spot." Kelly runs her hand lightly through Buffy's hair. "Let's check these campus kids and make sure everyone is okay. We'll be sure to hit here when the rest of them leave for home."

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"Well, that was a relatively uneventful night." Buffy groans coming into the house. "I think the most excitement was at the Bronze when that guy ticked you off."

Snorting out a small laugh Kelly shakes her head, as she turns, locking the door behind her. "Personally, I think the most excitement happened right here" Kelly grins, pointing to the door as she sits down in her chair, making Buffy blush lightly.

Buffy walks behind the chair, lightly running her fingers through Kelly's hair. "Hey, you have a few grey hairs in here." Buffy jokes as she leans down kissing the top of Kelly's head. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll have you know I have earned every one of my grey hairs. And, yes please. I wouldn't mind having some juice. Thanks" Kelly rolls her neck around, making a loud popping sound before leaning her head back against the chair, closing her eyes.

Kissing Kelly's forehead Buffy heads to the kitchen to grab a water and juice before heading back out to the living room.

"Tired?" Buffy asks watching Kelly slowly sip her juice.

"Yeah, a little. I haven't been out for my morning run the last couple days and it's making me drag somewhat." Kelly leans her head back closing her eyes again. "You gonna come over here and sit down?" She asks without opening her eyes.

Buffy grins, quickly standing up and moving to sit across Kelly's lap, snuggling in with her head in the crook of Kelly's neck. Almost purring as Kelly runs her hand along her thigh. Just gently stroking back and forth.

"I like being here." Buffy states quietly, lightly stroking the skin of Kelly's neck. "I feel safe, warm and loved."

Setting the juice down on the floor beside her, Kelly reaches her other arm around Buffy, pulling her in tight against her body. "I do love you. Completely." Kelly lightly kisses the top of Buffy's head before setting her chin there, just hugging Buffy.

Buffy grins at the comfort being offered. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kelly thinks for a moment. "There's one other thing that I ordered that should be at the Mall tomorrow for me to pick up. Other than that I need to get some fresh produce to bake the pies. And of course, actually baking them. I pretty much got everything else."

"What kind of pies are you going to bake?" Buffy questions, lightly running her finger across Kelly's hardening nipple, smiling to herself, feeling the nipple ring.

"MMMM. Feels nice.. Ummm, probably apple, pumpkin, blueberry, cherry, peach. You got any favorites?" Kelly asks quietly humming to herself at Buffy's teasing.

"I like chocolate." Buffy states smiling at Kelly's quiet chuckle.

"How about I make a chocolate silk pie just for you. You can have some tomorrow when you get home from work." Kelly grins as Buffy starts to pluck lightly at her nipple with her fingertips.

"Hmmm. About that." Buffy grins to herself, as she reaches down pulling the t-shirt out from the brunette's pants so she can reach under it. Groaning at the warm skin under her hand, Buffy lifts her head slightly to kiss Kelly's neck. "I don't have to work tomorrow. I talked Wood into letting me take off." Lightly stroking her fingers over Kelly's stomach and ribs she smiles when Kelly gives a light laugh.

"So what did you have planned for tomorrow?" Kelly asks huskily as Buffy's hand works its way up her body, lightly running her fingers over the bottom of Kelly's breast as she grumbles something derogatory about bras.

"Sleeping in snuggled up against you. And going wherever you are. Hopefully finding something to pick up for you while we're out." Buffy quietly states in between leaving little butterfly kisses up and down the side of Kelly's neck.

Tilting her head back, Kelly groans lightly at the tender ministrations of the slayer. "You don't have to get me anything Buffy. I keep telling you that. And you are more than welcome to come with me tomorrow. I would love to sleep in with you snuggled up against me. We probably won't be able to do that much when your sister gets here."

Buffy growls at that. "I guess we'll have to be quiet. That sucks!"

Chuckling Kelly shakes her head at Buffy. "What time is her plane due in Friday?"

Buffy shrugs. "She has a flight that will be in around 6:00 pm, but she's on stand-by trying to get an earlier flight out. I guess it really depends on whether or not she can catch an earlier plane."

"So, are you going to move into the room with me? Or do you want to keep your own room, separate?" Kelly asks, running her hand up the inside of Buffy's thigh, not reaching the apex, just stopping an inch short, before bringing it back to her knees and back again.

"Would you mind sharing a room with me?" Buffy questions quietly, moaning at the warm hand running up and down her leg.

"I would love to share a room with you. We could move you over tomorrow and maybe clean it up and have it as a guest room, in case you ever get any surprise visitors." Kelly quietly suggests, running her hand further up to gently brush against Buffy's center before stroking back down.

"I guess that would be a good idea. That way poor Dawn doesn't have to worry about who's sleeping in her room." Buffy groans as Kelly puts a little pressure against her before stroking back down her thigh.

"Buffy?" Kelly questions huskily.

"Uh, huh." Buffy moans, her body humming at the gentle touches.

"Can I take you upstairs and make slow, gentle love to you?" Kelly asks in her ear before lightly kissing it and capturing it between her two lips to flick it with her tongue gently.

"Please" Buffy whispers.

Standing up, holding Buffy tightly in her arms, Kelly slowly makes her way upstairs to her bedroom. Gently laying Buffy down on the bed, Kelly leans down kissing Buffy gently on the mouth before pulling back to remove her shirt. Reaching down to unbutton the slayer's pants Kelly leans down and places a light kiss above her belly button. Lowering the zipper, Kelly skips down to her shoes, quickly untying the shoelaces and pulling the shoes and socks off before reaching up to slowly drag the pants down Buffy's well muscled legs, smiling at the scrap of panties the slayer is wearing. "Why did you even bother with the panties? There isn't enough of them there to do any good." Kelly states smiling at Buffy.

"Thought you might like them" Buffy huskily answers.

"Oh yeah." Kelly says looking hungrily at the slayer's body, still clad in bra and panties. Smiling to herself, Kelly quickly strips all her clothes off before going to the end of the bed, kneeling on the floor, leaning over and starting to kiss Buffy's feet, slowly working her way across every part of the foot till she reaches the ankle before switching to the other leg, kissing and licking the foot over there. Slowly working her way up the slayer's body, she sucks lightly on the skin at the side of Buffy's knee. Before going any further she looks up into the dazed slayer's eyes. Reaching up to gently slide the useless panties off the slayer, Kelly smiles seeing the juices flowing freely. Climbing up the slayer's body, Kelly gently pulls her up to unhook the bra before laying Buffy back down, placing a sweet quick kiss on her lips. "Roll over." Kelly whispers quietly.

Groaning low Buffy rolls over onto her stomach and feels Kelly move back down the bed. "Why did I say you could make slow, gentle love to me?" Buffy asks huskily to the room in general.

Humming quietly Kelly whispers back "Because I haven't really had the chance to love each and every part of your body. And I really, really want too." Kelly works her way slowly up Buffy's calves, stopping to pay special attention to the tender skin behind the knee that makes Buffy hiss out in pleasure. Licking repeatedly over the area, Kelly watches the slayer squirm, spreading her thighs even more, lightly rocking her hips into the bed. 'Hmmm…note to self visit this area repeatedly.' Kelly thinks smiling slightly before continuing on her slow sensual journey.

Working her way up one thigh, stopping where the thigh and butt cheek meets, Kelly switches to the other leg and works her way up it. Stopping with her head even with the slayer's ass, Kelly inhales the smell of the slayer's essence that is literally flowing from her. "God, you smell so good, Buffy. I can't wait to taste you." Kelly growls before lightly running a fingertip through the slayer's folds, scooping up some of the juice that has escaped, making the slayer groan in disapproval at the teasing touch. Slowly licking the juices off her finger Kelly groans loudly. "Oh yessss… Taste so good."

Buffy growls low and deep "Kelly…" and then squirms as Kelly starts licking her way slowly over one butt cheek, before licking the other butt cheek. Pushing her butt up against the caresses Buffy groans slightly. First tensing slightly at what Kelly's doing, Buffy asks questioningly "Kelly?"

"Trust me. If you don't like I'll stop." Kelly whispers as she slowly spreads the slayer's butt cheeks, lightly running her tongue between them, gently just running up and down before reaching further down to lightly circle the slayer's rosebud. Not pressing in, yet. Just lightly circling, watching it clench and unclench as Buffy starts to relax into the delicate touch.

Lapping lightly at some of the fluid that has escaped the slayer's center, Kelly lets it slide off her tongue to moisten the slayer's tight hole a little before licking a little more firmly, circling with her tongue until Buffy starts to push against her tongue slightly, moaning quietly. Stiffening her tongue as much as possible, Kelly presses slightly in as Buffy pushes back against her.

"Oh God!" Buffy cries out at the pleasure just from the slight intrusion of Kelly's tongue in that virginal area.

Pulling out to gently circle around again, Kelly stiffens her tongue once again before pressing in a little more, making Buffy buck hard into her tongue, finally sliding in as far as her tongue can go Buffy comes from the pleasure, shaking and pushing harder against Kelly's mouth.

"Oh, my God." Buffy finally collapses on the bed, breathing heavily, feeling Kelly placing feather light kisses across her lower back.

Whispering quietly, "I'll be back in a minute." Kelly quickly gets up from the bed, heading to the bathroom to quickly brush and gargle before coming back into the bedroom. Lying down beside the slayer, pulling her onto her side to gently spoon her from behind.

Kissing the slayer's shoulder and neck as Buffy finally gets her breathing under control, gently running her hands over the slayer's stomach, that's still fluttering lightly.

"Wow." Buffy whispers quietly, unable to say anything else.

"Are you okay?" Kelly whispers back into Buffy's ear, placing light loving kisses on the outer shell before licking at that sensitive spot behind it.

Nodding her head enthusiastically she turns so she's facing Kelly, looking into the deep brown eyes of her lover. "More than okay." Buffy states, leaning in to gently kiss Kelly realizing why she disappeared for a few minutes.

"Any other kinky little things you want to show me?" Buffy smirks slightly. Watching the slow smile come across Kelly's face.

Leaning in to kiss Buffy lightly on the nose Kelly pulls back and states in a teasing tone "Maybe."

Gently pushing Buffy onto her back, Kelly slides down to where her head is resting on the slayer's chest, lightly running her fingertips across the other breast, down her ribs and across her stomach, just lightly touching. Smiling at the deep contented groan coming from the slayer. Lightly dancing her fingertips across Buffy's mound, tickling the hairs there before lightly running one finger over the outside of her folds, collecting the moisture, before bringing her juice laden finger back up to coat both of the slayer's nipples before leaning in and suckling on them gently, lapping at the wetness, making sure to clean all the essence off both nipples before, lightly running her hand down again, collecting more to repeat the gesture.

Moaning deep in her throat, Buffy arches her back, pushing her nipple into the warm recess of Kelly's mouth. As Kelly runs her hand back down, Buffy captures it, pressing it tightly against her sex. "Kelly, I want you…" Moaning as Kelly flicks her tongue strongly against the slayer's nipple before sucking it back into her mouth.

Pulling away slightly, blowing a warm breath across the hardened nub Kelly asks "You want what?" Before leaning back in and sucking on the other nipple. Just holding her hand tightly against the Slayer, not moving it. Waiting to see what she wants.

Buffy moans out "Stop."

Kelly pulls away quickly, not touching Buffy, waiting to see what's wrong.

Buffy frowns realizing that Kelly has pulled completely away from her and opens her eyes, not realizing that they've been closed almost the whole time Kelly was loving her breasts. "Why did you pull away?" Buffy asks confused.

"You told me to stop." Kelly states worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, trying to dispel the fog that seems to have become a permanent fixture in her mind. "I didn't say stop, did I?" Buffy questions looking at Kelly.

Kelly nods watching Buffy try and come back to her senses. "Yes, you did."

Blinking her eyes as some of her brain cells start working, Buffy realizes she did say stop. And finally realizes why she said stop. "I didn't mean for you to pull away." Buffy quietly states, pulling Kelly back close to her body, running her hands across her back. "I just couldn't think with the attention you were paying to me…and I was trying to remember what I wanted you to do."

Chuckling lightly Kelly leans in kissing Buffy. "That's okay. I just didn't want to…"

Buffy places her finger lightly over Kelly's lips. "Thank you. But I want you to do all kinds of things to me. But, since I have gained some semblance of control over my mind and body, I want you." Buffy states searching Kelly's eyes.

Kissing the finger over her lips Kelly grins "You have me, Buffy."

Grumbling under her breathe about thick-headed Marines, Buffy growls "I mean I WANT you."

"Oh, you mean as in you want to jump my bones want me?" Kelly nods knowingly.

"Yes!" Buffy grins.

"No." Kelly grins before kissing her way down the Slayer's stomach, licking around the belly button, slowly working her way down to her weeping sex.

"KELLY!" Buffy yells in outrage. Then yells Kelly's name again a few minutes later, with a steady firm sucking motion, bringing Buffy to the brink of coming before fluttering the tip of her tongue over that swollen muscle repeatedly, making the slayer lose control, jetting a stream of fluid into Kelly's mouth. Not letting up on the sucking and flicking, Kelly brings Buffy to two more orgasms, before slowly entering her with two fingers, stroking in and out at a steady pace.

"GOD!" Buffy screams at the top of her lungs, coming from the triple pleasure of the stroking of her sweet spot, the sucking and flickering of her swollen and the well lubricated finger that has gently inserted itself into her anus.

Feeling as if her body had shattered into a million pieces all Buffy can do is pant and shiver. Clenching and unclenching her muscles in pleasure. Finally, her muscles relax. Moaning as the fingers inside her slowly started to ease out, Buffy quickly clenchs her inner muscles to keep them there, making Kelly grunt slightly at the pressure on her fingers.

"Relax and I'll leave them in, if that's what you want." Kelly pants, watching Buffy nod her head before laying her head on Buffy's abdomen lightly licking at the perspiration that was coating the body of the slayer before pushing her fingers gently back inside the slayer, as deeply as they will reach. Glancing back up quickly Kelly asks "Do you want me to remove the other finger?" Grinning at the slayer shaking her head no, Kelly wiggles said finger around slightly, making the slayer rotate her hips, pushing down slightly.

Lying there, with her head on Buffy's stomach for what must have been 15 minutes Kelly smiles as she still feels the aftershocks working through Buffy's body. Gently wiggling the finger inside the slayer's anus she feels Buffy tighten up again as another small orgasm hits her, gently coating the other hand in her juices. Smiling to herself Kelly twists her fingers slightly, hooking them to rub against the slayer's g-spot, light rubbing in a circle Kelly just keeps rubbing gently and slowly, feeling the slayer's body slowly tense until it felt like a bow string about ready to let loose, then she wiggled the other finger making Buffy grunt as she feels her body release.

Clenching down once again on the brunette's fingers to keep them from wiggling. Buffy gets her breath back after a few moments gently easing her inner muscles. "I don't think I can take any more." She whispers as her body shakes slightly.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Kelly whispers looking up at her lover's face. Buffy shakes her head no making Kelly laugh lightly "Just to let you know, it's tempting to keep playing like this. If you can't take any more you might want to let me pull out." Kelly states quietly before nuzzling her face back into the velvety skin of the slayer's abdomen, lightly kissing and licking. Mentally trying not to stroke in and out or wiggle her fingers inside the slayer.

Looking back up Kelly smiles as she notices that Buffy seems to have control again glancing over at the clock quickly Kelly grins, shifting her head back down, she latches back onto the slayers and strokes in and out quickly, wiggling the finger inside her tight hole making Buffy come again, yelling Kelly's name hoarsely. Kelly gently eases the finger out of her anus, knowing for the first time Buffy has probably had more than enough there, no matter what she says. Even knowing with slayer healing, she should be fine.

Shaking repeatedly, literally feeling small orgasms rocketing through her body Buffy inhales sharply at the pleasure that is riding that borderline of pain. 'God it feels so good.' Buffy thinks to herself moaning in displeasure as Kelly pulls the finger out, but not being able to form words to tell her she wants it back in. 'Who knew the pleasure I would receive from that. I want more.' Buffy thinks before finally falling exhaustedly asleep.

Kelly notices the change in the breathing glances up noticing that Buffy's fallen asleep. Smiling at the well satisfied smile that was gracing the slayer's face even in sleep, Kelly gently eases her fingers out of the slayer before looking at the bed again, shaking her head. 'I have never had someone…' Stopping that train of thought Kelly eases off the bed to grab some towels to lay down over the wet spot before gently pulling the covers over the slayer, making her warm and comfortable before taking her own aching body into the bathroom to run cold water over it, trying to calm down. After roughly twenty minutes, Kelly's body still hasn't calmed and she looks up towards the ceiling begging 'Please let me calm down. Trying to take care of it myself just makes me want more, so, come on, please!'

Staying under the spray for another thirty minutes, Kelly finally feels the edge wearing off and her body calming down. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dries her body off before walking back into her room smiling down at the lightly snoring slayer before dropping down into a lotus position to meditate and center herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Realizing that she feels somebody's eyes on her, Kelly slowly opens one eyelid and smiles to see Buffy looking at her. Inhaling deeply before opening both eyes and slowly getting up Kelly looks at Buffy smiling. Glancing over at the clock, she isn't that surprised to see that it's 9:00 o'clock. Sitting down beside the slayer, lightly brushing the hair out of her face Kelly smiles softly "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Do you meditate often?" Buffy asks, at the same time. Then smiles "Wonderful morning. I feel great."

Shaking her head Kelly leans down brushing her lips across Buffy's forehead. "I don't have to meditate or center myself often. Just if I find myself getting angry or losing control, or some other type of extreme hormonal issue."

Buffy's frowns wondering why Kelly was meditating this morning before it hits her between the eyes like a baseball bat. "My, God. You were probably strung so tight last night…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…Please forgive me…I am the shittiest girlfriend ever…If I had done that to a guy, he would probably have went ahead and…."

Finally hearing enough Kelly shakes her head before quickly leaning in kissing Buffy deeply, sliding her tongue into Buffy's mouth that is still trying to talk. As Buffy starts kissing her back Kelly moans deep in her throat, feeling the heat building back up in her body quickly, not that it ever completely left.

Pulling away, breathing heavily, Kelly lays down on the bed and throws an arm across her eyes, before saying anything. "Nothing to be sorry over Buffy. And you definitely are not a shitty girlfriend. You're the best girlfriend ever. And I love you completely."

Watching her lover trying to get control of her hormones Buffy shakes her head. "What do you want?" Buffy asks quietly, slowly running her hand across Kelly's chest tweaking one nipple before heading over to tug gently on the nipple ring on her other nipple. Smiling as Kelly grunts in appreciation.

"Feels good." Kelly states quietly. Shaking her head she answers Buffy's question "Whatever you want to do."

Deciding to rephrase the question Buffy leans in kissing Kelly's right nipple before biting it almost roughly before pulling back "What do you need?"

Inhaling deeply Kelly looks at Buffy with eyes so filled with passion, it makes Buffy close her eyes as she feels the juices starting to trickle out of her own body in response.

"What I need is for you to strap the biggest fucking dildo you can find on and ride me for three hours straight." Kelly hoarsely states, her body starting to shake with want and need. "But I'll take whatever you want to give me." She growls before pulling Buffy over top of her, kissing her roughly and deeply, invading the slayers mouth, taking pleasure from her.

Yanking her mouth away from Buffy, Kelly apologizes "God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Buffy shuts Kelly up by kissing her even rougher, grinding their mouths together, tongues battling against each other as she slides her thigh between Kelly's, pressing hard against Kelly's clit, rocking back and forth quickly and roughly. Groaning at the wetness flowing from Kelly, knowing she hasn't even come yet.

Pulling out of the kiss Buffy looks at Kelly rocking against her faster and harder "Were you in pain?" She questions before leaning down biting her shoulder roughly, making Kelly buck harder into her, crying out her name as an orgasm rockets through her. Licking the wound she caused on Kelly shoulder, vaguely realizing she actually broke the skin this time, Buffy works her way down Kelly's body, roughly biting all the way down, hearing Kelly's pleas, her begging, her screaming for more.

"Did it hurt you, needing to be touched?" Buffy growls nipping roughly at Kelly's abdomen.

"Yes!" Kelly grunts out loudly.

"Why didn't you help yourself?" Buffy growls deeper nipping at Kelly's hip and thigh.

"Would…have…made…worse!" Kelly pants out, bucking her hips, looking for something to buck against.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Buffy hoarsely asks as she brings herself between Kelly's thighs, biting and sucking on the tender flesh of her inner thighs. "Because I want to fuck you long and hard, is that what you want?" A part of Buffy is dumbfounded at what she is doing. Another part, the slayer part is cheering her on. This is hers. Mark it, fuck it, make it her own.

A small part of Kelly's brain, a very small part is in awe of the slayer's attitude, her jumping into this part of Kelly that needs this so much. Realizing they both have the violence in them. They both need something other than gentle love making sometimes and Kelly's psyche wants to howl at the moon. Her equal. Her mate Her partner. Someone that will do what needs to be done to her.

"GOD. YES. FUCK. ME!" Kelly screams at the top of her lungs, rocking her body, grasping the sheets roughly on either side of her, needing to be fucked. "PLEASE!" She groans out loudly and then sighs as she feels the slayers hand slide into her effortlessly and start a fast hard rhythm.

"God Kelly! You are so wet!" Buffy pants as she pumps her fist in and out of Kelly, almost bring it all the way out, feeling that ring of muscle around her hand before shoving back in.

Kelly can't speak, Buffy is pounding in her at a furious pace and Kelly is rocking back hard feeling the mother of all orgasms working its way through her body. Sweating and grunting Kelly shoves back harder and faster at Buffy, making her meet the rhythm. Feeling the orgasm coiling in her body Kelly arches up hard as it shoots through her, slamming into the slayer, making the slayer climax.

Buffy stops stunned feeling her whole body tingling in pleasure and the liquid flowing from her body.

"Don't….fuck'n….stop…." Kelly pants, rocking against the slayer's fist, still feeling more in her needing to get out.

Buffy's eyes widen and she quickly goes back to pounding Kelly as she actually feels Kelly's next orgasm coiling in her body. Picking up the pace Buffy readies herself for the next backlash, planning on pounding Kelly into next week if she needs to. Buffy quickly reaches down with her other hand trying to get to Kelly's clit between Kelly's hard fast bucking. Shaking her head, Buffy gives up on that idea, just running that hand under Kelly's leg to grasp her butt cheek while still pounding away.

Grinding herself down hard on Buffy's hand Kelly's inner walls clench down hard on Buffy's fist so that even with slayer strength Buffy can't move it, it stops it dead as a huge blast escapes Kelly's body and just as it hits her, Buffy realizes it's a magic blast. The sexual energy Kelly had been building up in her needing release. And releasing right into Buffy.

Both of them collapse, passing out from the pleasure/pain and magic shooting through their bodies.

**AAAAAAAAAA**

Slowly coming back to consciousness Buffy realizes her hand is still buried deep inside Kelly. Groaning as she realizes Kelly's body is still clenching and unclenching, then she realizes she's literally laying in a puddle in the bed and her head is on Kelly's thigh. Slowly lifting her head, Buffy looks up at Kelly seeing that she's still passed out. As Kelly's body unclenches, Buffy starts to ease her hand out, but Kelly's body locks down tight on it again as another weak blast comes from her. As Buffy lays there, easing her hand back inch by inch over the next thirty minutes, as Kelly's body keeps releasing smaller and smaller increments of magic Buffy starts to worry that Kelly hasn't woken up yet. Finally able to pull her hand completely free, she quickly climbs up beside Kelly, pushing the sweat soaked hair off Kelly's face, gently calling her name over and over again.

Kelly feels like she is swimming through honey as she tries to get back to that sweet worried voice of her lover. Finally gaining consciousness she slowly opens her eyes, blinking away the slight haze that tries to hang on. "Wha-".

Not able to get the word out Kelly shakes her head, swallowing repeatedly, trying to lubricate her throat.

"Do you need something to drink?" Buffy asks her worriedly.

Nodding her head looking at Buffy, Kelly thinks _Thank you._ at Buffy.

"Your welcome, I'll go get you some." Buffy hops off the bed getting ready to head out the door when she stops, realizing Kelly didn't say it out loud. Turning to quickly look at Kelly she sees a surprised look on her face.

Closing her eyes Kelly thinks at Buffy _Can I have juice?_

Realizing Kelly is seeing what she can 'hear' Buffy inhales deeply thinking back at Kelly _orange juice, apple juice or would you rather have Gatorade?_

Eyes popping open Kelly looks at Buffy before breaking into a huge smile. _Whatever you want to bring me. We'll talk about this mind meld when I can actually speak._

_Good. Got me slightly worried._ Buffy thinks back before running downstairs to get orange juice and Gatorade for Kelly.

Running back upstairs with three bottles of Gatorade and a huge glass of orange juice, Buffy walks into the room, seeing Kelly has scooted up and is resting her back against the headboard, completely naked, Buffy inhales feeling the desire returning to her body before mentally smacking herself.

Quickly handing the glass of orange juice to Kelly, Buffy watches her literally drain it down. Taking the glass back from her, Buffy hands her a bottle of Gatorade as she sets the glass down on the end table before climbing into bed beside Kelly, crossing her legs facing her. Starting to grin as Kelly drains the bottle of Gatorade also. Reaching back for another bottle of Gatorade, Buffy giggles, handing it to Kelly and then actually laughs at the frowning look she gets from Kelly for giggling.

"Come on, you're cute." Buffy needles Kelly as Kelly finally is able to just sip the second bottle.

"Cute, my ass." Kelly is finally able to croak out.

Buffy nods her head in agreement "That too."

Rolling her eyes at the slayer Kelly asks "Are you okay? You know, with the magic blasts?"

Buffy nods her head. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I'm feeling better than okay, I feel all kinds of energetic. What's going on?"

Wiping her hand across her face Kelly looks seriously at Buffy. "I don't know if you're going to like this."

"Just tell me Kelly. Then I'll decide whether I like it or not." Buffy states, shifting her body so she's touching Kelly and her back is resting against the headboard beside her.

Slowly Kelly explains how the coven warned her if she ever found her 'heart', what some people consider their soul mate, and said 'heart' was of mystical origin, not magical, it wouldn't work if they were both witches, but some other kind of mystical being, that it was possible that when they both opened themselves to each other that they would exchange magic/powers. Both becoming more than what they were before. Stronger, more powerful. Possibly invincible given enough time and enough 'exchanges'.

Looking with worry in her eyes at Buffy, Kelly states quietly "I never really worried about it or even thought about it after they told me. The likelihood of finding my heart was like one in a billion then that person being of mystical origin? Impossible." Swallowing hard Kelly reaches over, lightly grasping Buffy's hand. "You are my heart. I'm sorry if…" Trailing off looking down at her hand clasping the slayer's.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave." Kelly quietly states.

Buffy thinks long and hard, a few of the high points going repeatedly through her brain - soul mate - heart - stronger - invincible. After a few moments she could actually feel Kelly withdrawing from her mentally. Realizing what Kelly said she turns and looks at her quickly.

"No. No you aren't leaving." Shaking her head Buffy looks long and hard at Kelly. "When you said exchanging powers, do you mean I will become magical and you will become the slayer?" Buffy asks almost worriedly.

Shaking her head Kelly closes her eyes, thinking to herself that she didn't do a good job of explaining herself.

Buffy pipes up "You did a fine job explaining yourself. I understand what you were saying. I'm just looking for more details."

"It's not that we are switching powers, we're exchanging, sharing may be a better word. I'll keep my powers, you'll keep your powers but we are…uggh! How do I say this?" Kelly groans in frustration.

"It's kind of like we're borrowing each others powers?" Buffy asks. "But on a more permanent basis without the other person losing any of their powers."

Nodding her head in excitement Kelly smiles big "Exactly. And it will be almost like we are amplifying for each other so that our own powers will grow stronger, even though with mine I don't think they will get much stronger. The coven was convinced I had opened myself up as far as I could. The warning was more for whoever was my heart. I guess. Or maybe they don't know how powerful a person can become." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly grins.

Buffy starts grinning "So, my fucking you hard with my slayer strength made you blast me with your power?"

"Yeah, and your fucking me with your slayer strength gave me some of your strength/powers." Kelly grins then frowns slightly looking down at her side, ripping the bandage off to look and starts laughing.

"What? What's wrong?" Buffy asks as Kelly is laughing, not able to see her side.

"On a normal person, the cut I had on my side would be what, scabbed over by now, right?"

Buffy nods her head and then as Kelly shifts so Buffy can see her ribs Buffy's eyes widen. The cut is completely healed, no showing of a scar or pink tissue or anything. Just soft, blemish free skin. Lightly reaching out too touch it Buffy starts grinning ear from ear.

"With your slayer healing, how long would that have taken to heal?" Kelly asks wonderingly.

"To heal completely maybe a couple hours." Buffy stops to think about when they had exchanged powers and then looks at the clock and smiles, nodding her head. "What were you so worried about, Kelly? This is great. We love each other, we want to be together, we help each other, heal each other? I'm not seeing the bad in this happening at all." Buffy states smiling before kissing Kelly hard on the lips.

"Well, there's the mind thing we'll actually be able to talk into each others mind very easily. The two parts wanting to be one. We both already have walls up in our minds with what we are. That will help us out, so that way we shouldn't accidentally 'overhear' each other, unless we lower the walls." Kelly states nodding her head to herself. That's what happened earlier, I hadn't put my wall back up from when I dropped it.

"How far apart can we be before it won't work?" Buffy asks.

"I don't know. We'll have to try it out and see." Kelly smiles. "Come on, let's shower, I want to do some tests, you with me?" Kelly asks with a huge taunting grin on her face, daring Buffy.

"You know it!" Buffy states excitedly.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why didn't we walk?" Buffy asks as Kelly pulls into the College campus' track area.

"Because we still need to pick up stuff at the grocery store and I don't want to have to lug it all over the place, even if I become Superwoman with your powers." Kelly explains.

"Makes sense." Buffy nods.

They both walk together out onto the track. Both of them stretching and warming up. About 20 minutes later they look at each other, Kelly looks down at her watch, pressing a couple buttons, looks back up to Buffy with her hand on one of the buttons on her wrist and yells "Go!" pressing the button at the same time.

They both take off running like the hounds of hell are after them, running around the track at blurring speeds. They make four quick laps of the track, stopping where they started and Kelly quickly presses the button on her watch, her eyes widening. Neither one of them are breathing heavily and they just ran one mile in twenty-five seconds.

Buffy looks at her curiously.

"Buffy, do you ever remember running that fast before?"

Buffy shakes her head realizing that normally she would be breathing hard after running full out for a mile. Not necessarily out of breath, but she would be panting a little bit. "How quickly did we do that mile?"

Kelly shows her watch to Buffy and Buffy widens her eyes in disbelief.

Shaking her head Kelly smiles "Come on, let's try the long jump."

Kelly actually was able to jump a bit farther than Buffy, which Buffy bitched about long legs.

Looking realizing they had jumped way past what the college marked they looked at each other in surprise.

"Okay, so obviously both of us have gone well beyond the norm for physical powers, right?" Kelly asks Buffy.

"Obviously." Buffy states nodding her head.

Sitting down in the middle of the field, Kelly motions for Buffy to sit in front of her. "I want you to concentrate, look at me and imagine me floating in the air a foot above the ground. Take your time, relax and slowly think about lifting …" Kelly trails off as she is lifted off the ground. Laughing loudly.

Buffy grins ear to ear. "Can I do this to Willow and Tara and freak them out?" She asks excitedly.

"Only if I get to physically pick both of them up at the same time." Kelly laughs, almost as excited as Buffy.

Buffy's eyes open and she looks at Kelly leering. "So, this means the more we…" She stops and wiggles her eyebrows before continuing. "The stronger we get? And this means I won't have to hold back at all?"

"Nope, but remember, I'm gonna be stronger, now also!" Kelly leers back at Buffy. Stopping and creasing her brows thinking for a moment Kelly tries to remember something else the coven said. Not being able to remember, she quickly grabs her phone, at Buffy's questioning glance she raises one finger.

"Hello, Saron? This is Kelly Maclay…. Yes, it's wonderful to hear your voice also. Is Wilhimina there?… Yes I need to speak with her…. Thank you…" Smiling at Buffy and quickly leaning in to give her a brief kiss Kelly pulls back as Wilhimina comes on the phone.

"Good afternoon, Wilhimina… Yes, it's a lovely day…. No. No problems with me… I do have a question, however. Do you remember when you were talking to me about meeting my heart?… Yes, you said something that just isn't coming to me… Yes, Yes I remember that part…. Yes, that one too…Really?… Are you positive?… No way, huh?… I'll be damned… No, I don't mean that literally… Yes, I'm sorry…. Yes I was just wondering…It was good to hear from you, too…Yes, when I have a chance I will be by to visit… Send my love to the rest of the coven…No, I still haven't changed my mind about leading the coven…I appreciate it but…no, no. That's okay…Goodbye." Hanging up with a slightly stunned look on her face Kelly looks at Buffy.

"What is it?" Buffy asks.

Flopping onto her back and looking up at the sky, Kelly just shakes her head in disbelief.

Literally climbing on top of Kelly, Buffy clasps Kelly's face between her two hands looking down into her eyes "What. Is. It?"

"Magic needs to be governed, people need to be careful because it can become addictive, harmful. You know this, right?" Kelly asks looking into Buffy's eyes. Seeing Buffy nod Kelly smiles slightly. "Well, in regards to us? Throw all that shit out the window. For some unfathomable reason it becomes pure. We can't become addicted and we will be able to balance each other completely. For some reason we won't be able to use magic for evil, it, it…" Shrugging slightly Kelly just states "We're the good guys, incorruptible and able to leap buildings in a single bound!" Kelly laughing adds the last bit.

"You shouldn't laugh." Buffy states looking at Kelly seriously. "As strong as we already are, we very well could leap a building in a single bound."

Stopping and looking at the slayer in surprise, Kelly realizes she's right. It is an actual possibility. "You realize that this was meant to be. For some reason we were meant to find each other. That's why we are so drawn to each other. Not just love, this is deeper, stronger." Kelly states seriously.

"We are meant for each other, heart, mind, body and soul." Buffy nods her head. "Umm… Kelly. Do you think we should…"

"Not tell anybody right now?" Kelly finishes what Buffy is trying to ask.

Nodding her head Buffy looks at Kelly "It might really freak them out. I mean, me with a woman is freak worthy enough, we tell them this? They might spontaneously combust." Buffy starts laughing "I can hear Giles now 'Dear Lord!' and cleaning his glasses until they disappear. Then he'll be insisting to see if there's some prophesy or another about this! No no no!"

"You have a point. We'll keep quiet about this for right now. I'll talk again to the coven to see if they have any more information" Kelly nods her head. "Come on, we need to do some shopping, so get your lazy ass off me, girlfriend."

Growling at Kelly Buffy leans in kissing her quick before rolling off her and hopping up, yelling race ya' as she runs for the vehicle before Kelly even has a chance to stand up. Laughing the whole way.


	24. Chapter 24

**CBS - I have a feeling a lot of people are going to the web-site! LOL I'm getting a lot of hits there. Glad you're enjoying the stories - I took my time setting this one up - I guess I could have shortened it, but I have fun giving the details of day to day on this story. Interactions between Kel & Buf, seeing Buffy becoming more of a person instead of "The Slayer".**

**Word - I see you've found this story. I personally like the F/T pairings also. Two more different people I don't think the world ever created - but somehow they work with each other in my story A Witch in LA - don't they? **

**_WARNING - WARNING - WARNING - ADULT TOY ALERT - ADULT TOYS ALERT - FROM HERE ON OUT - WATCH OUT EVERYTHING IS OPEN SEASON! _**

**CHAPTER 24**

Buffy watches as Kelly pulls out the last of the pies. Eating the last piece of pizza they had ordered for a late lunch she points it at the chocolate silk pie "When can I have some of that?" She smiles hopefully at Kelly.

Shaking her head at Buffy, Kelly smiles. "Anytime you want a piece, you can have it." And laughs as Buffy jumps up quickly grabbing knife plate and fork.

Sitting back down with a fourth of the pie on her plate Kelly shakes her head at Buffy and sits down to watch.

Buffy looks to the rolls that are rising on the oven. "How many rolls are you going to make?"

Kelly raises an eyebrow at her lover "Why?"

"Well…I mean I probably need to taste test them to make sure they're okay. And I'll need to test each batch you make…" Buffy grins winningly at Kelly.

Lowering and banging her head lightly against the island Kelly grumbles "I love you, but you're gonna drive me nuts." Looking back up at Buffy she asks seriously "Everything I make or bake for somewhere else I'm gonna need to fix an extra batch just for you, aren't I?"

Buffy grins nodding "That would work. It's all your fault. I mean if you weren't such a good cook, I would disappear and get something to eat out!" Buffy stops and frowns slightly looking down at her waist. "However I have already noticed my pants are a little snugger than they used to be."

"Good. You're too skinny." Kelly grins moving around to lift Buffy up and sliding under her to sit her on her lap. Wrapping her arms tight around Buffy's mid section she nuzzles her neck stating "I like having something to nuzzle and grab a hold of. I think you should gain at least ten pounds. With your metabolism, you burn off a lot of calories, and we'll both probably be burning a lot more calories now."

Buffy grins as she finishes eating her pie. Licking the crumbs off her lips she glances over at the counter at the rest of the pie. "You know, that was very, very good. Maybe even excellent, but I might need some more to decide for sure."

Shaking her head Kelly mumbles into Buffy's neck "I made it for you. You can eat the whole thing right now, if you want to. But if you end up with a stomach ache I don't want to hear it."

Buffy giggles, deciding to wait on another piece of pie. Turning so she's sitting sideways on Kelly's lap she wraps her arms around her neck kissing her lightly. "Thank you. It was delicious." Kissing her again before lightly running her tongue across her jaw to her ear and sucking lightly on Kelly's ear lobe Buffy whispers lightly "What did you get at the mall, baby?"

Moaning as the slayer sucks on her ear lobe Kelly chuckles at Buffy's attempt to wheedle out of her what she bought. "Not gonna work, slayer."

"I was thinking about that conversation we had this morning." Buffy pulls slightly away to look in Kelly's eyes.

Raising her eyebrows Kelly states "Need to be a little more specific. We had quite a few conversations this morning."

Rolling her eyes Buffy growls "The one first thing this morning, about you wanting to be…you know." As Buffy blushes slightly.

Kelly thinks for a moment before smiling "You really need to be able to say these things Buffy. But I know it might take a while before you're comfortable. The fact I wanted you to fuck me with the biggest dildo you could find?" At Buffy's nod Kelly grins. "So what were you thinking about in regards to that statement?"

Looking down at her lap, blushing even harder Buffy quietly whispers "I know where there's one of those type stores in Sunnydale."

Raising her eyes in surprise Kelly lifts Buffy's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Are you saying you would consider using one?"

Buffy nods before relaxing slightly and smiling "I would consider using one and having one used on me, maybe not a huge one, but…" Shrugging her shoulders "Everything you have done to me or let me do I have…" Blowing a quick breath up into her hair Buffy blushes a deep red before looking back down again in embarrassment.

Leaning in Kelly whispers in her ear "Everything you have done or been done to you, you have enjoyed, loved, wanted to do again? You're realizing there are so many things that you haven't tried that you are willing to open yourself completely and go with the flow? You enjoy screaming your head off as you climax harder than you ever thought possible?"

"Oh yeah." Buffy moans as Kelly's rough voice slides through her body making her ache.

Lifting Buffy off her lap, Kelly grabs her hand pulling her out to the vehicle. "Point me in the right direction."

Buffy shakes her head to get rid of the sex induced haze. "Point you where?"

"The Adult novelty store. Tell me where it is." Kelly pulls out of the driveway heading into Sunnydale.

Blushing profusely Buffy stutters out "I d-don't know if I c-could go in some place like that."

Quickly pulling to the side of the road, Kelly turns to look at Buffy. "If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to go. I just thought…"

Shaking her head quickly at Kelly "No, I'm very interested in trying…I'm just embarrassed at actually going into the store." Buffy clarifies.

"If you want, you can show me where the store is located and I would be willing to go by myself at a later time." Kelly calmly states.

Buffy looks at her and grins "But then that means you won't have any toys for us to play with later, right?" At Kelly's nod Buffy thinks for a minute. "How about I stay in the vehicle and you can go in?"

"I can do that. The only thing is, we won't have had time to discuss what you would like to try before I go in so that I can get things you would be interested in." Kelly points out.

Buffy smiles "I trust you." Grinning hugely "You haven't steered me wrong yet!"

Laughing Kelly looks before pulling back out onto the road. Buffy showing her where to go, Kelly pulls up outside the store. "I might be a little while, do you want to take a spin around?"

Buffy's eyes get real big "No, me and vehicles do not get along." Shaking her head quickly. "I'll just stay in here and listen to some of your CD's."

Kissing Buffy quickly, Kelly heads into the store laughing as she hears Aerosmith come rocking through the speakers of the Hummer.

Quickly glancing around the store Kelly sees there's just the clerk at the checkout desk there. Walking up to the woman Kelly tilts her head slightly and smiles.

The woman watches the tall brunette walk into the store and come up to the desk smiling. Nodding her head the woman asks "May I help you?"

Kelly grins "Are you the owner or just work here?"

"Actually, I own the store, why is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm just going to probably going to give you the sell of your lifetime." Looking at the small shopping basket beside the desk Kelly shakes her head "That isn't going to be big enough. Do you have a cart?"

The woman's eyes widen slightly and nods, "I have my stocking cart in the back, I can get it."

"Please. Thanks." Kelly grins and starts along one wall, picking out item after item, nipple clamps, clit clamps, flavored lubes, anal lube, warming lubes…Kelly stops for a moment seeing a lube that claims to actually be more of a pain inducer. Reading what little information that's on it, the woman comes back with the cart, switching what items Kelly has already collected onto it.

Looking up at the woman Kelly asks "Do you have any other information on this? It's kind of vague."

The woman looks at the lube and her eyes widen slightly "Ummm, that's more for our 'different' clientele. Most normal people won't want to use that."

Kelly grins slightly at the woman "You're a werewolf, right?" At the woman's shocked look on her face Kelly shakes her head "Don't worry, I won't tell. Do you lock yourself up those three nights or have you worked on meditations and herbs to help keep you from changing?"

The woman just looks at her for a moment worriedly. "I, I have been working on meditations, but I still lock myself up. How did you know?"

Pulling a card out of wallet, Kelly quickly scribbles her name along with the name and number of someone else. Handing the card to the woman Kelly states "Call this number, ask for Sherri and tell them that Kelly suggested you call. They'll help you. It might take three months or possibly longer, but they can help you get the wolf under control."

The woman looks in surprise at Kelly then smiles slightly, her instincts telling her this woman is on the up and up. "Thank you."

"No problem, now tell me about this lube. My partner and I can both handle a lot of pain…" Kelly trails off smiling slightly.

The woman shakes her head and explains the properties of the lube and what it does, it's a special lube she makes herself for the creatures of the night.

Nodding her head Kelly throws one on the cart. "We'll try it. Now, let's keep on a trucking." Kelly throws different kinds of dildo's on the cart, vibrating, large, small, thick, thin. Eyes widening when she sees this monster dildo that has to be at least 12" long and maybe four inches wide. Looking at the werewolf Kelly asks "Do you have a harness that will fit that?"

The woman starts laughing slightly "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to make the sale of my life, where you? Yeah, I think I have one in back, most people just look at it and laugh. They think of it as more a gag gift than anything. Let me run back there and check."

"Wait a minute, do you have anything else back there that you don't have out here?" Kelly asks before letting the woman get away.

The woman hesitates a moment looking appraisingly at the tall woman standing in front of her. "Yeah, there's a few different things back there, come on. It's slow right now anyway with Christmas almost here. Everybody's already bought their stocking stuffers." The woman laughs slightly.

Kelly's eyes widen, seeing a few of the items. Grinning madly, she quickly grabs a real riding crop, not the cheap imitation one they had out in the other part of the store. Flicking it quickly against her calf Kelly nods in appreciation. Looking around a few other things catch her attention that she grabs up quickly while Lana, the owner of the store, digs out the harness for the gigantic dildo that Kelly wants to buy.

Looking over at Kelly, Lana shakes her head realizing Kelly is grabbing all the 'good' items. Stuff that's meant to last. Meant to actually be used and leaving the toy portion alone. "You know what you're buying, don't you?"

Looking up quickly Kelly grins "You're talking to a girl that was raised on a farm with animals and also been in the Marines for almost twenty years, I can tell the good stuff from the cheap commercial stuff. If I'm going to spend my money on it, I'm going to buy something that will hold up."

Nodding her head in appreciation Lana notices that Kelly has finished in here and they both walk out to the main part of the store, quickly adding the additional items to the cart.

Kelly almost passes the novelty items, but one of the coffee cups catches her attention and she grins as she quickly grabs it and puts it on the cart.

Lana watches Kelly finish the sweep around the store occasionally throwing something else onto the pile before heading up to the check out desk.

"If you want to start running these items through, I'm going to walk around again and make sure I didn't miss anything, okay?" Kelly smiles looking at the pile of goodies in her cart.

"Sure thing." Lana laughs as she starts ringing the items up, deciding to give this woman a decent discount, and even with that she'll have probably spent a couple thousand dollars. "Hey, I noticed you didn't pick up any movies."

"Nah, don't need the stimulation of watching those. We don't have any trouble getting in the mood." Kelly states starting to laugh.

"How many harness' did I put in there, not counting the special made one?" Kelly asks standing in front of the harness'.

"Hmm… Looks like you got two leather ones and two PVC's."

"You don't have any that are made better than these, do you?" Kelly questions.

Lana shakes her head, "Unfortunately that's the only distributor I have for those. I heard that another company was trying to break onto the market with better made ones, but I don't think they made it."

Nodding her head, Kelly quickly grabs four more of each. Turning she notices the double-dongs and looks at them for a moment. Grabbing one of each different size, Kelly brings them up to the counter, adding them to the pile.

"Would I be wrong in thinking you have a girlfriend?" Lana questions laughingly. "Or a very kinky boyfriend that likes it up the ass."

"Nope, girlfriend. Introducing her to the pleasures of the flesh. Very innocent in that way." Grinning wickedly Kelly states "I'm changing that quickly."

The woman's eyes get big as she looks from Kelly down to all the items she's bought. "Aren't you afraid you're going to scare her off with all this? I mean, if she's new to these type of things…"

"Nah, she's cool. I tried to get her to come in here, but she's too embarrassed." Kelly states shaking her head thinking of Buffy.

Lana looks out the window, just able to see a shape in the Hummer that Kelly got out of. "Why don't you tell her that the owner of the store is the only one in here and see if she wants to come in?"

Smiling slightly Kelly shrugs, "Won't hurt to ask, huh?" As she pops out quickly to the side of the Hummer.

Lana smiles as she watches the window roll down as Kelly talks to her girlfriend. Lana catches a glimpse of long blonde hair, but Kelly's body is blocking the other woman. Shaking her head she turns back to continue ringing up the sale. 'Goodness with this sale I can close the rest of the weekend and not even think about the store. I might just do that!'

Glancing up quickly Lana sees a petite little blonde woman walk in quickly followed by Kelly. Eyes widening she looks at the items Kelly has bought and back to the blonde. "Mmmm, Kelly? I think you really might want to re-think some of these things. It looks like you might really hurt her with some of this stuff."

Buffy blushes profusely and turns to look at Kelly seeing the huge smile on her lover's face, she smacks her across the abdomen, hard making Kelly grunt slightly.

"What all are you buying?" Buffy growls lowly, making Lana glance up quickly.

"Buffy, I'd like for you to meet Lana. Lana, this is my girlfriend Buffy." Kelly introduces them, rubbing her abdomen absentmindedly.

Buffy's eyes widen slightly as she looks at Lana before turning back to Kelly. "I didn't know there was a werewolf in Sunnydale. How long have you lived here?" Buffy asks coming up to shake her hand.

Lana's eyes widen wondering how these two women know about her. Shaking her head and shrugging to herself she shakes Buffy's hand feeling the power seeping through and realizing this little blonde isn't what she seems. "I've lived here for about six years."

Nodding her head Buffy states "Cool. Had a friend in high school that was a werewolf. Went to Tibet to study with the monks to get his wolf under control. Nice, quiet, stoic type of guy." Buffy grins before looking at the pile of stuff on the counter and turning to look at Kelly.

"You're buying all this aren't you?" Buffy asks accusingly.

Shrugging her shoulders Kelly looks at Buffy with an innocent expression on her face "But, honey! You might like it if you try it!" Making Buffy laugh at her lover.

Walking over to Kelly, Buffy wraps her arms around her, squeezing tightly before lifting her up and spinning her around quickly before setting her back down. "I love you." Buffy states before pulling Kelly down into a quick hard kiss.

Lana's eyes widen as she watches Buffy literally pick up the other woman and spin her around. 'These two are definitely not your ordinary humans.'

"So what all are you buying" Buffy asks as she walks around the store, picking up random items before stopping in front of the nipple clamps picking up one set turning them over inquisitively before looking at Kelly with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, I bought the nipple clamps." Kelly sighs loudly at her breast fetish girlfriend.

Shrugging her shoulder Buffy grins and states "Can't help it. They call out to me." Before moving further down looking at other items. Coming across the huge dildo, Buffy's eyes get wide, quickly picking it up and looking at it she glances down at herself trying to imagine wearing the damn thing before shaking her head and putting it back up. She hears a snort of laughter coming from Kelly before turning to her. "Did you?" At Kelly's nod Buffy closes her eyes.

"I'll be hung like a fucking horse with that thing, Kelly. Come on, look at me." Buffy waves her hands towards her own body. "That thing is almost as big as me!"

Lana finishes ringing up everything and is enjoying just watching the two women interact. In a weird sort of way they fit.

"But, Buffy!" Kelly lightly whines "You can handle it, you know you can!"

"That's not the issue! I'll look ridiculous wearing that thing!" Buffy pouts slightly.

Closing the distance between them in what could only be considered a prowl Kelly leans down nipping at the bottom lip poking out "But we are the only ones that will see it. So who cares if it might look ridiculous. Anyway, I'll probably only see it briefly before you are pounding it inside me repeatedly. Making me come over and over again. Just imagine it Buffy, buried to the hilt inside me, fucking me hard, making me scream your name over and over again until I can't speak anymore. Then fucking me again? Tell me that doesn't make you wet just thinking about it." Kelly whispers in Buffy's ear. Kelly inhales deeply, and oh yes, she can smell the slayer's arousal. Laughing loudly, Kelly pulls away. Leaving a dazed slayer behind her.

Walking up to the counter, Kelly grabs her wallet looking at Lana, "so how many thousands of dollars did I spend?" She asks laughing slightly.

Lana laughs and then looks at Buffy seeing she's still standing dazed in the middle of the store. "What did you do to her? She's still off in her own little world."

"I broke her, I think." Kelly chuckles. "Yo! Buffy, get with it girl." Handing the cash over to the werewolf Kelly smiles at all the bags of stuff that's piled up behind the counter.

Coming out of the land of lust slightly Buffy shakes her finger at Kelly "Don't you do things like that to me out in public! It's bad enough when you do it in the privacy of our own home! But this is embarrassing." Buffy stomps to the front of the store grabbing up some of the bags to throw in the back of the Hummer.

Lana leans in whispering "Is she really mad?"

"No, just horny." Kelly states smiling knowingly at Buffy.

Deciding to hell with propriety Buffy yells, "I heard that! Get your ass in the vehicle so I can pound you until tomorrow morning with that dildo from hell."

Lana's eyes shoot open and she looks at Kelly, who's grinning from ear to ear. "Is she serious?"

"God, I hope so." Kelly states hopefully. Before turning and smiling at the werewolf. "Call that number I gave you, they can help. It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll be back."

Lana laughs at Kelly, "Well, with everything you bought, I don't see you coming back anytime soon."

Kelly grins "You might be surprised."

Climbing into the Hummer, Buffy leans out the window, waving to Lana "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll be back."

Waving back at the two strange women Lana smiles and heads back in the store. Turning around, she quickly switches the sign to closed and shakes her head at the fact she had just made over a $3,000 sale.


	25. Chapter 25

**Delauro - Glad you're enjoying the story! **

**Dilvish - I kind of like the idea of throwing Lana in more, also. Playing around with the idea some. And the toys will be used - oh, yeah!**

**Word - My web-site has a lot more details! LOL This story gets edited heavily before being posted here! And I think I still miss some questionable stuff!**

**CHAPTER 25**

"Going to run into the furniture store at the mall quickly." Kelly states pulling into a parking spot close to the furniture store doors. Leaning over and quickly kissing Buffy she whispers "I'll be right back."

Shaking her head wondering what her lover is up to now, Buffy smiles before climbing into the back to grab up one of the bags, sorting through it to see what she bought. Eyes widening, seeing all the different lubes and flavors Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. 'Who knew there were so many different flavors? Warming lube? What is this, a pain inducing lube?' Buffy quickly looks at the other lubes, most of them Kelly had grabbed two of each, except for the pain lube, she only bought one of them. 'What exactly are we going to be doing with this?' Buffy wonders. Thinking briefly that yes, occasionally she got off on the pain of slaying, would it be the same for sex? Would she want to? Thinking heavily along those lines she didn't realize Kelly had made it back.

Jumping slightly as the back of the Hummer opened Buffy turned around, with the pain lube still in her hand. Shifting the packages to the side, Kelly quickly loads the Cherry wood box she bought in the back. Looking up as she realizes Buffy is in the back seat watching her.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks wondering why Buffy is staring at her with this look on her face that Kelly can't quite describe.

Lifting her hand slightly showing Kelly the pain inducing lube she asks "What? I mean, shit."

Kelly reaches in, lightly holding Buffy's hand. "I bought it just in case. Every now and then I enjoy some pain. Obviously, I think you might have that figured out by now. So I bought it to try. Simply washing with water and soap, will neutralize the ingredients in the lube. If you don't want me to use it on you, that's fine. I won't force you to try anything you don't want too, Buffy. I just wanted to get a variation of things to try. Some of this stuff we might use once or twice and delegate it to a box in the attic." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly smiles lightly "We won't know until we try."

Nodding her head in acceptance Buffy smiles, grabbing the bag and bringing it up front with her to continue looking through it. "Chocolate flavored?" Buffy states quietly, quickly opening the bottle and squeezing a little onto her finger, hesitantly licking it off and smiling at the slight chocolate taste. Not real strong but lightly flavored. "Not bad."

"This stuff just lightly flavors, it doesn't cover up the actual essence. It more or less enhances it." Kelly states with a grin. "Of course, I think you taste absolute delicious as it is, but…most of the edible stuff is flavored." Kelly shrugs.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy eyes Kelly up and down. "Delicious." Lightly licking her lips eyeing Kelly a little harder before grinning and turning back to her bag of goodies that she brought up front.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. What's that box you bought for?" Buffy stops and looks at Kelly.

Grinning Kelly points to the bag in Buffy's lap and states "Toy box. I've got keys to it and I can put a magical protection on it so only you or I can open it."

Buffy smiles "That'll work!" Digging back into the bag she pulls out a set of nipple clamps, pulling them out of the package she inspects it realizing that they're adjustable. Clamping it on the skin between her thumb and forefinger, she plays lightly with the tension, grinning.

"We can't play with everything in one day, Buffy." Kelly rolls her eyes getting a hint of what is running through Buffy's mind. Glancing and seeing the pout on her face Kelly chuckles lightly.

"Could you imagine the magic…" Kelly trails off thinking. "Shit!" She pulls the vehicle over quickly and unhooks her seatbelt turning to Buffy focusing in with her senses. Pulling away shaking her head she states "We need to stop at the Magic Box. But I want you to stay in the vehicle, just in case, okay?"

Frowning at Kelly, Buffy asks her "What's wrong?"

"The magic. You have a magical signature now, Buffy. It isn't that strong. Actually it's faded quite a bit from this morning, but it's going to keep getting stronger and stronger. Anyone that has any magical ability will feel you. That means especially Willow and Tara. So I'm going to make a charm to negate the signature until we make a more permanent solution."

"So, I'm going to get a tattoo like yours?" Buffy asks with a grin.

Turning and looking at the grinning slayer Kelly smiles. "That would be the best thing to do. Do you mind having a tattoo?"

Shaking her head Buffy smiles "Nope. Matching tattoos sounds pretty cool."

Snorting out a laugh Kelly shakes her head. "I can think of better looking tattoos to get for that. Damn, I'm going to have to call the coven again, and this time I'm going to have to explain." Kelly grumbles, picking up her cell phone and dialing.

"Why?" Buffy questions quietly.

"Special ink for the tattoo. Then we'll have to find someone we can trust to do it." Kelly states before smiling.

"Mistress Lansing, it's wonderful to talk to you…Yes I did speak with her earlier…" Closing her eyes Kelly shakes her head blushing lightly. "I should know you would know….Yes I need some ink…Do you have any information you can send to me?….Thank you…Yes, the address is 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California….Yes…Yes, I will bring the young woman to meet you as soon as we are able to get away…Yes, I know we are on a Hellmouth, kind of how we met…no, she's not a werewolf, but that reminds me, I did run into a nice young lady today and gave her Sherri's name and number….Yes the young woman's name is Lana….I believe she will call…Thank you Mistress…" Disconnecting the call Kelly breathes out slightly and looks at Buffy.

"I guess that means they figured out what happened?" Buffy grins looking at Kelly's slightly dazed look.

"Umm, yeah. I should have known Mistress Lansing would figure out what was going on. She definitely has the sixth sense." Shaking her head Kelly grins. "She'll be sending the ink to us overnight. We should have it tomorrow morning sometime." Buckling herself back up, Kelly pulls out and drives quickly to the Magic Box, picking up the ingredients for the spell and heading back to the house.

AAAAAAAAAA

Hooking the necklace around the slayer's neck, Kelly leans down kissing her neck lightly. "I need to finish making the rolls. I have to get up early tomorrow and do some running around." Seeing that Buffy is about to ask if she could go with her. "I have to do this myself, okay?" Kelly smiles knowingly as the Slayer starts to pout. Licking up her neck Kelly huskily whispers "How about I promise to make it up to you?"

Groaning Buffy turns around, latching onto the brunette's lips and kissing her for all she's worth, she pulls back and growls "You better."

Smiling, Kelly lightly runs her hand through Buffy's hair before reaching down and grasping her ass with both hands to lift her up slightly, urging Buffy to wrap her legs around her waist. "Hmm. This was a lot easier, didn't even have to exert any muscle whatsoever to pick you up. I could get used to this." Kelly whispers, leaning in sucking down hard on Buffy's pulse point.

Alternately licking and sucking on the pulse point to Buffy's utter enjoyment, Kelly finally pulls away. "Damn. I really do need to get these rolls done. I probably won't have a lot of time to do them tomorrow. And forget Saturday. It's going to be a mad house over at the witches house." Shaking her head Kelly grins, setting the blonde down on the floor. "You can always go look through the bags of toys, if you want. I'll join you after I get the first batch in the oven to bake and the next batch rising."

"Damn food taking all my play time away." Buffy grumbles heading into the living room.

Quietly chuckling at her lover Kelly quickly gets to work.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Okay. I want you to explain to me why you got two of the same vibrators and dildo's in the same sizes, but in different colors?" Buffy asks, holding up an example.

Smiling devilishly Kelly grabs all said vibrators and dildo's out, lining them up. Buffy realizes one set all of them are 'flesh' colored while the other ones were whatever color, be it pink, purple, marble, blue. Frowning trying to figure out why Kelly did it, Buffy shakes her head not understanding. "I don't understand."

"Say one night, either myself or you are wanting a little extra something in the back side." Wiggling her eyebrows Kelly grins. "We really should keep that type of thing separate. So…" She trails off to see if Buffy gets it.

Thinking for a minute Buffy lights up as it sinks in. "So, all the flesh colored ones will be for that while the different colored ones are for the normal activity." Buffy grins in realization as Kelly smiles at her. Then she starts frowning grabbing one of the flesh colored dildo's, holding it up. "Kelly, not to complain or anything, but…Isn't this a bit on the big side to be going there?" The dildo she's holding is 9" long and 2" wide.

Shrugging her shoulders Kelly just states "We start with the smallest possible one" holding up a small four inch dildo that's only half an inch thick "and work our way up. We may never use that one. It may become a favorite. We may go back and get another one of my horse sized ones to try." Stopping and thinking at that thought Kelly even shudders thinking about that. "Maybe not."

Buffy laughs glad to see there might actually be something Kelly isn't willing to do. "Why not baby? You don't like the idea of my pounding you in the ass with my 12" dick?"

Growling at the slayer Kelly pounces on her stating "the twelve inches isn't what has me worried, it's the four inch wide body that is making my sphincter muscles tighten up in dread. Your hand isn't that big!" Kelly states kissing her repeatedly in between words making Buffy laugh.

"So you would rather have me fist you in the ass, huh?" Buffy grins making Kelly groan and bury her head in her neck.

Shaking her head Kelly whispers "What have I done? Have I created a sex monster? Or an ass monster? I thought I was the one with an ass fetish." Kelly groans quietly.

"Oh, no. If I'm willing to try all kinds of new things, you're gonna be doing it too!" Buffy states grinning. "Plus the fact I find I'm liking this spicy talk, gets me in the mood."

Kelly looks up quickly "You have to get in the mood?" Kelly growls low and deep. "Just being near me isn't enough for you anymore? This is the quickest love affair in the history of the world. Throw her away, get a newer, younger model. The old model is so last year. Grey haired lady is too old….OOOMMMFFF"

Buffy shoves Kelly to the floor quickly filling her mouth with her tongue, quickly stroking in and out of Kelly's mouth in an imitation of what she would like to be doing.

Groaning, Kelly tries capturing the slayer's quick tongue, giving up she tries enticing it into battling with hers, stroking over each other, clashing and dueling over and over again. All of a sudden the timer on the stove goes off, making Kelly groan in frustration instead of lust.

Buffy looks at Kelly and states in a deadly calm and serious voice "You pull that shit out of the oven, forget the rest of it and get your ass back in here, understood?" Then proceeds to roll off Kelly, and sit with her back against the couch.

Eyes widening to the size of saucers Kelly nods her head and yelps "Yes Ma'am!" Hopping up and running in to the kitchen to take care of the rolls.

Buffy grins and whispers "Good Marine. You take orders well!" Then starts looking with more interest at the items Kelly bought…

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"You want me to WHAT?" Kelly asks incredulously.

"Well, you bought all these things, so I thought you should wear this." Buffy states smiling winningly, waving a butt plug around.

"We are getting ready to go out on patrol and you want me to wear a butt plug?" Kelly states disbelievingly.

Nodding her head grinning Buffy says "Yep. You were the one that had to mention that it was dark out when you came back from the kitchen and that we really should go on patrol. I think this would be proper punishment for making me wait to do what I want to do!"

Trying to appeal to the slayer's goodness Kelly begs "But Buffy, we usually patrol for three hours. If you are wanting to do other things to me, aren't you afraid I might be sore from the butt plug being in for that long?"

Buffy acts like she's considering what Kelly said for all of two seconds before state unequivocally "Nope."

"Buffy!" Kelly almost whines.

"You bought these, you're gonna use them." Buffy grins again knowing that with Kelly's new healing ability that it shouldn't bother the brunette at all. Even though Kelly might have forgotten that bit of information.

"I'm not arguing that, I'll put it in when we get back from patrol. I just think it might be a bit uncomfortable wearing it for three hours and trying to kick demon ass!" Kelly is getting slightly frustrated arguing with the slayer.

"Wear it." Buffy sing songs, waving it towards Kelly.

Grumbling Kelly grabs the plug away from her before looking down and grabbing a basic anal lube before starting to grin. Quickly unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her pants, she swiftly pulls her pants and panties down to her knees and bends over with her ass facing Buffy. Holding the lube and the plug up she states sweetly "Buffy would you be so kind to do the honors?"

"Oh God." Buffy quickly closes her eyes, the tables having been turned. "Umm…maybe we should wait till after patrol. I, uh, wouldn't want you to be sore, I , umm was thinking about trying one of the smaller dildos out on you, yeah. Yeah, why don't we wait till later?" Buffy quickly mumbles out without opening her eyes.

Watching the blonde trying to get out of this, Kelly shakes her head grinning. Slowly walking back so she doesn't trip on her pants she bumps her butt into Buffy, making Buffy's eyes open wide and look down at the ass looking up at her, with a few scars poking out from under Kelly's shirt that had ridden up slightly.

Putting the lube in Buffy's left hand Kelly instructs Buffy in a husky voice, enjoying this immensely. "Since I'm going to be wearing this for quite a few hours, you'll want to make sure you use plenty of lube. Now open the lube and spread a good amount on your finger. That's good. Now gently insert the finger, oh yeah! That feels good." Kelly groan pushing back slightly against the slayer's finger. "Mmmm. Oh uhh… now pull the finger out and put some more lube on two fingers and gently, yeah! That's it, loosen up that muscle, feel that? God that feels good! Now gently separate the two fingers inside me. GOD YES!" Kelly groans at the pleasure building up in her, starting to rock against the slayer's fingers. Shaking her head trying to get back on track Kelly takes a deep breathe. "Now, squirt a decent amount of lube in, that's it! Yeah, so good." Handing the soft foamee butt plug to the slayer Kelly smiles. "Now, you need to pull your fingers out" grunting in displeasure at the pressure being pulled out of her Kelly continues "Now, lube the butt plug up and gently insert it in." Wiggling against the plug as Buffy slowly inserts it in until it seats itself firmly in Kelly's anus Kelly groans. "Ohh, wow! That feels good! Buffy we should put one in you for tonight…Oh God! Clenching and unclenching my ass I'm almost ready to come right now!" Kelly groans in pleasure.

Buffy pants, feeling horny as hell, her own ass hole clenching in want. Feeling her panties soaking through with her juices Buffy groans loudly.

Feeling an orgasm working its way through her body just aching to get out Kelly moans lowly "Buffy, please!"

Looking down at Kelly's ass seeing her hips rocking back and forth, Buffy realizes that Kelly is on the brink but needing a helping hand. Quickly reaching down, Buffy shoves three fingers in her, quickly stroking back and forth and reaching around with her other hand rubs Kelly hard and quick, making Kelly climax in seconds.

Panting heavily in release Kelly slows her rocking motion, getting control over her body slowly. Huskily whispering "Thank you." Before slowly standing up after Buffy pulls her hands away and pulling her pants up to button them wiggling slightly at the feeling of the butt plug. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat Kelly smiles as she hears Buffy moaning behind her and smells her musky arousal.

Wiping the smile off her face Kelly turns around looking at Buffy asking quickly "Are you okay honey? Is there something wrong?" Reaching out to gently run her hand up and down Buffy's forearm, in a calming gesture.

Grabbing the brunette, Buffy literally jumps up on her, kissing her hard before pulling away and looking into the eyes that are laughing at her. "You know what's wrong, and that little tease you just did was just..just not nice!" Buffy growls "now I want you to do something about it and quick!"

Kelly literally drops to her knees in front of Buffy quickly unhooking her pants and yanking them down far enough to bury two fingers inside her, and licking away. Quickly bringing the slayer to climax, before gently licking up the escaping juices. Slowly standing, groaning at the pressure in her ass, Kelly pulls Buffy's panties and pants up, quickly fixing them for the slayer, whograbbed onto her shoulders when she dropped down in front of her and still hadn't let go.

Body quivering from the quick orgasm Buffy blinks her eyes open looking at Kelly. Coughing lightly to clear her dry throat before saying "That'll work."

"Always happy to help out a lady." Kelly grins.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Buffy walks into the kitchen, washing her hands before grabbing her gear and looking at Kelly with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready to try out some of your new strength? I want to see what you can do."

Easing into the slayer so her body is brushing Buffy's lightly Kelly smiles "I thought I just showed you what I can do? You want me to do something else?"

Growling "Kelly, you were the one that said we needed to go on patrol! Now stop with the teasing and get your sexy ass in gear."

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy?" Kelly states with a hint of a serious note in her voice.

"That would be a definite yes. Let's see here. Tall, good no make that great body," Buffy stops to leer at Kelly's breasts briefly "deep-brown soulful eyes, honest, great personality, and…" Buffy trails off tilting her head considering for a moment.

"And?" Kelly wonders what Buffy is thinking about.

"Well I can't decide what I think is more important, your cooking ability or the fact that you can literally make me come screaming." Buffy smirks up at Kelly.

Rolling her eyes at the Slayer picking on her, Kelly pulls away and heaves a deep sigh. "If my lovemaking and my cooking ability are interchangeable, I guess I'll just cook from now on."

"I don't think so." Buffy growls before smacking Kelly on the ass, getting a yelp in reply.

"Watch that shit, I have something extra down there!" Kelly wiggles slightly, rubbing her ass where Buffy had smacked it.

Busting out in laughter, Buffy leans down and lightly kissing it where she smacked it. "I'm sorry. You know I love you."

Pouting lightly Kelly grabs her jacket putting it on and quickly putting away her sword, knives and stakes.

"HEY! I just realized I can see your weapons. Nice Katana, by the way, looks authentic, not like the stuff that's sold now a days." Buffy states quickly.

"Really?" Thinking for a second Kelly nods her head. "Makes sense. The magic exchange is like taking part of me in you and vice versa…hence you being able to see my weapons. And it is an authentic Katana - a little present from this Japanese business man, for saving his life. He would have been dishonored if I hadn't accepted it." Shaking her head with a sad look on her face Kelly continues "It had been in his family for like twenty generations. He didn't have any family to give it to, and thought I should have it."

"Ready." Kelly asks with a small smile looking down at the blonde.

"Well, let's see what kind of trouble we can find for you." Buffy states laughing slightly.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Ooh, looks like we got a live one for you." Buffy states with a grin watching a vampire walking their way.

"Don't you mean a dead one?" Kelly smirks.

"Whatever. Now, I want to see you actually fight him. Don't just behead him or stake him like you usually do." Buffy instructs.

"Hey! I don't…excuse me, but I didn't have the skills you do. The strength, the speed, the healing ability! So no picking on the fact I took them out as quickly as I could!" Kelly states looking at Buffy with a glint in her eye.

"Hello, girls. What are two babes like you doing walking around in a cemetery at night?" The vampire states with a toothy grin.

"Not looking for you, obviously." Buffy states with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't like my partners with quite so pointy teeth. Plus the fact he's got the Y chromosome. Not to my liking." Kelly grins looking at the confused vampire.

"Kelly, you really shouldn't confuse them. It doesn't take much." Buffy grins. "I don't think he knows what you mean by the Y chromosome thing. Maybe you should explain it."

Growling the vampire takes a swing at Kelly "Enough talking, time for dinner."

Quickly ducking the swing, Kelly slams her fist into the vampires stomach, lifting him off the ground. Quickly spinning into a back kick, Kelly kicks him hard, as he goes flying back a good twenty feet.

Buffy claps her hands. "Nice. Your leg muscles and the extra power gives you some extra boost. Can't wait to see what you will be like at full power. Oops, he's getting up and he looks pissed." Buffy states with a little grin, sitting down on top of a tombstone to watch her lover.

Slamming a fist into the vampires jaw, knocking him down Kelly quickly looks over at the grinning slayer. "Glad I'm providing you your entertainment for the night." Wiggling her ass slightly. "This thing is distracting!" Kelly grumbles ducking the vampires swing, coming up behind him and knocking him down on the ground. "Can I kill him yet?" Kelly asks with her hands on her hips watching the vampire get up and coming at her again. Clasping her hands in a double fist Kelly slams them against his jaw, breaking it and knocking the vampire unconscious. Watching him collapse to the ground Kelly looks at Buffy with a lift of an eyebrow.

Sighing heavily Buffy hops off the tombstone looking down at the vampire. "Well, since you broke his jaw and knocked him out, you might as well stake him."

Quickly staking the vampire Kelly looks at Buffy shaking her head. "I'm not used to playing with them. I'm used to taking them out as quickly as possible."

Buffy nods her head "That's a good thing. I mean, with not having any extra powers, just your normal strength and speed you definitely should take them out quickly. Personally, I usually take my frustrations out on the evil demons." Buffy shrugs her shoulders as she nods her head that they continue on patrol.

Raising an eyebrow at the slayer Kelly smirks slightly "Does this mean that now you're going to start taking out the vampires quicker?"

Buffy looks confusedly at the tall brunette. "Huh?"

Walking beside Buffy, Kelly eases her body closer until her shoulder and hips rub against each other as they walk. In a low quiet voice Kelly states "well, if you normally take your frustrations out on evil demons. You don't necessarily need the demons to take those frustrations out on now, do you? Actually, I would prefer you to not take your frustrations out on them." Kelly huskily states the last in a low deep voice that works it's way through the slayer's body, making her center ache in response.

Inhaling quickly Buffy shakes her head "You are evil."

Kelly smiles, smelling the arousal suddenly coming from the slayer. Feeling a tingling/cold sensation at the back of her neck Kelly starts to turn, but before Kelly can take out the vampire, Buffy quickly stakes it and continues walking.

"How long did you know it was there?" Kelly asks questioningly, since she had felt it just before it reached them.

"A couple minutes. You?" Buffy asks glancing up at Kelly.

"Right before it reached us. That was a weird sensation." Kelly kind of shivered slightly. "Kind of tingly and cold."

Buffy smiles slightly. "I like to say it's my Spidey senses tingling. Very close to what you feel."

"So, are we going to quickly take out any demons we come across? Or do you want to see what else I can do?"

"Oh, I think we should do a good quick sweep of Sunnydale. Maybe pick up the pace somewhat and hit all the cemetery's and hot spots. I figure with you having some of my speed and strength we should be able to pretty much check all over town in record time." Buffy states with a grin.

"Do you want to split up? Or would you prefer to patrol together?" Kelly asks seriously.

Shaking her head at the idea of splitting up Buffy glances up at Kelly. "I want to patrol together. I know you can take care of yourself, but…I like being with you. Close to you." Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy continues walking. "Is it the heart/soul thing?"

"Partly. Feeling complete. But I think part of it is that you want or need someone to be there for you, and you realize I'll be there." Kelly quietly states.

"Let's pick up the pace. The sooner we finish patrol, the sooner we get back home!" Buffy grins up at Kelly, making her laugh.

"I think you just want to make me as uncomfortable as possible with this damn thing up my ass. I guess I should be happy you didn't want me to wear one of the bigger ones! Or a clit weight." Grinning evilly Kelly looks at Buffy as she starts to jog, picking up the pace. "I think that's what you should wear tomorrow night on patrol. After all, it's only fair with you making me wear this tonight."

Buffy groans, quickly picking up her pace. "I should know you would want revenge for this."

"Oh, you better believe it! You won't get by with torturing me without some payback." Kelly grins. Hearing something Kelly slows down, looking around. Seeing a cat jump down from a trash can in the alley, Kelly shakes her head.

"Have you ever thought about getting a pet?" Kelly asks quietly, continuing their jog around town.

Buffy shakes her head. "Not really. Unfortunately after mom died, I didn't have a lot of extra money. What money I made went to paying bills and groceries. Having to feed an extra mouth just wasn't in the cards."

"Do you like animals? I mean any kind. Dogs, cats, fish, lizards?" Kelly grins slightly.

"Lizards?" Buffy raises an eyebrow at that. "That's not an ordinary kind of pet, is it?"

"No, but I like to ask. I like all kinds of animals." Shrugging her shoulders Kelly picks up the pace a little.

"I like dogs best, I guess. Why?" Buffy questions, keeping pace with Kelly. They both turn into the cemetery at the same time.

Heading back out after a few minutes, they keep up the quick pace. "I always wanted to have a pet. Growing up on the farm we had horses, cows and pigs. But it was all for food and working the farm. Father" Kelly almost spit's the word out. "Wouldn't let us have pets. Said they were a waste. I thought, maybe if you didn't mind a few weeks after Christmas we could go to the pound and check out the animals, maybe pick something out?" laughing slightly Kelly states "Or maybe let something pick us out."

Buffy lays her hand on Kelly's arm, to pull her to a stop. "Why don't we look for one sooner?" She asks looking up into the brown eyes that show so much of the other woman's feelings.

Smiling down at the slayer Kelly runs her hand down the side of Buffy's face. "I just figured people that have bought their kids a pet for Christmas will have decided to get rid of them by then. A lot of people don't realize the work a dog would take. Potty training, teething, regular training." Kelly smiles hugely. "I want a big dog. Something like a Rottweiller or a Bull Mastiff."

Buffy grins at the excited brunette. Deciding right then and there that they would definitely get either a Rottweiller or a Mastiff, hell maybe both. It isn't like she didn't have a big enough house for them, the back yard they could finish fencing in. Kelly had enough money so that wouldn't be a consideration. Nodding her head at her decision. Both. Definitely.

"Looks like you were having a discussion with yourself there girlfriend. So what were you thinking?" Kelly asks leaning down brushing her lips gently over Buffy's forehead.

Grinning Buffy reaches up and grasps her hand. "Come on, let's finish patrol. And yes, we can get a dog. I kinda like that idea."

"Really? We can get a dog?" Kelly picks Buffy up swinging her around in excitement. "I love you!"

Laughing at her lover, Buffy smacks her lightly on the shoulder "Put me down you beast! We need to finish patrol."

Letting Buffy's body slide slowly down hers Kelly grins as Buffy's eyes darken slightly. "As you wish, beautiful lady."

Groaning and shaking her head Buffy just pulls away to continue on patrol. Knowing it's useless to complain to the brunette. Hell, if she said too much she might want to… Glancing up at Kelly, seeing her smirking slightly, Buffy wonders if she would do something like that. Would she want to have sex in public? Feeling her body tighten in response to that thought, Buffy inhales loudly.

Hearing Buffy's inhale Kelly turns her head slightly to look at the blonde. "Something wrong?"

Buffy tilts her head. "You said anything I want, anytime, anywhere right?" At Kelly's nod Buffy grins real big. "So if I asked you to make me come right now? Would you?"

"Are you asking?" Kelly asks huskily, eyes suddenly dark and watching Buffy's lips closely.

Licking her suddenly dry lips Buffy watches Kelly's eyes, so dark, so passionate, so willing to do anything she asked her. "How can you make me want you so easily? I've never just seen someone and wanted them with the passion, I want you. You walking in the room makes me ache, how do you do that? I feel like I'm in a perpetual state of arousal around you and at the drop of a hat I would be willing and able to jump you." Buffy huskily states, hearing Kelly's heart beat faster, smelling the arousal coming from the brunette.

Easing in until her body was as close as it could be to the slayer's without actually coming into contact with her, Kelly asks quietly, hoarsely "Are you asking?" Waiting for an answer Kelly looks into Buffy's eyes, seeing the struggle within. Finally seeing Buffy get control of her hormones, Kelly backs off trying to calm her own body down. Taking a few quick deep breaths Kelly smiles and says one word. "Patrol."

"Yeah, let's finish it and get the hell home." Buffy's voice cracked slightly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"With your physical training, and natural ability you might be able to take me with the extra power you'll have." Buffy states seriously as they get back home. "Maybe." Buffy grins up at Kelly, leading the brunette in the house. As Kelly turns to lock the door behind them, Buffy presses her against it. "I seem to remember a certain brunette doing wicked things to me against this door recently." Buffy growls, reaching her arm around Kelly, unbuttoning her pants, easing her hand down inside Kelly's panties pressing against her mound, feeling her arousal.

Bucking against the hand in her pants Kelly just quietly moans and rests her forehead against the door.

"Now. What do you think I should do as repayment to this brunette?" Buffy slides her fingers down just far enough to stroke over the silken skin hiding the pleasure giving nub. Coating her fingers in Kelly's arousal, Buffy gently pulls the hood up, exposing the rapidly swelling muscle, and gently, oh so gently rubs a light circle over it. A light touch that is just teasing to the woman. "Should I bring her to the edge of climax and not let her come? Keeping her there for hours and hours? Or should I take her quick and hard making her explode over and over again?" Feeling the wetness escaping the brunette and hearing the groan that started deep and worked it's way slowly up and out of her mouth, Buffy smiles.

"How come you're not saying anything? What should I do? Do you have any preference?" Feeling Kelly's hips trying to push against her hand, trying to force more pressure Buffy moves her finger off the swollen muscle. Rubbing her face against the strong back of the brunette Buffy moans quietly, feeling the pressure building up quick within herself.

Swallowing repeatedly Kelly's scratchy deep voice haltingly speaks up. "Any…thing. But…I can feel…the want within…you. You need…as much if…not more than…me."

Buffy rubs her aching breasts against Kelly roughly. "God yes!" Buffy growls. "But I want to fuck you. Fuck you hard, but I don't know if I can wait…" Buffy trails off pushing her mound into Kelly while slipping her hand down Kelly to quickly insert two fingers as deep as she can inside her from this position, making Kelly rotate her hips and moan.

"There's something…in the toys…" Kelly moans as Buffy quickly rubs her thumb over her clit, pushing against it roughly.

Mentally running over the toys, Buffy realizes Kelly is talking about the double ended dildo. Shaking her head against her back Buffy whispers "I want to be over you, rubbing my breasts against yours as I pound into you."

Groaning at the pictures in her head, wanting it also. Kelly states quickly "There's a harness that will work with it. One end in you, the other me, pound away all you want."

Panting at the idea, Buffy quickly pulls her hand away, much to Kelly's displeasure. "Come on, quick."

Grabbing everything up quickly they both run up the stairs, throwing the items on the bed Kelly and Buffy both strip quickly. Buffy, remembering the anal plug as Kelly bends over groaning as she pulls her pants off, reaches to gently run her hand down Kelly's butt. Pushing against the plug gently. "Are you sore?" She whispers.

Groaning at the push Kelly shakes her head. "No, but it feels so wet and open that you probably would be able to fist me there right now if you wanted."

Panting heavily Buffy grinds out "God Kelly. Don't confuse me. I want so much. To touch, to taste, to pound you, to have you pound me! Are you sure we can't do it all tonight?"

"Shit Buffy! Just pick something and do it already!" Kelly growls out pushing herself against the hand that had grasped the plug and was pulling it out slightly before shoving it back in, without Buffy even realizing she was doing it.

At Kelly's push Buffy realizes what's she doing. Quickly glancing at the toys spread over the bed her eyes widen as she realizes one of the harness' has two holes. Mind working overtime at the possibilities she looks at Kelly pushing against her. "Close your eyes." Buffy whispers. Seeing Kelly close her eyes without another word, Buffy shakes her head at the trust the brunette is giving her. Quickly reaching over for the harness, Buffy looks at the flesh colored double end dildo's wanting something decent sized to be inside her, but wondering if it would be too much to be used in Kelly's tight backside. Shaking her head, Buffy realizes Kelly will let her know if it's too much, she grabs the longest, thickest one they have, quickly sliding it through the hole, she looks at the other dildo's that will work with the harness seeing the purple one that had to be a good two inches wide and eight inches long, Buffy decides that will be good to try. Sweeping everything else off the bed, except for the anal lube.

"Keep your eyes closed and lay down on your back on the bed." Buffy states huskily. As Kelly is climbing up the bed Buffy quickly states "Wait a minute." Gently grasping the plug, she slowly eases it out of Kelly, making Kelly moan and push trying to follow it. Placing her other hand against Kelly's ass cheek, "Let me remove it."

Growling low in her throat Kelly let's Buffy do as she wants. "Please tell me you aren't planning on teasing me anymore. We might not wake up from the blast for a week if you do."

Buffy groaning at that thought shakes her head "No more teasing. Go ahead and lay down."

Quickly pulling the harness on, she eases her end of the dildo inside her groaning at the feeling. Generously applying the lube to Kelly's end Buffy climbs between Kelly's legs, easing them further apart. "Can you do something for me?" She whispers.

"Anything." Kelly pants.

"Lift your hips up for me?" Buffy asks watching the quick rise and fall of Kellys chest looking at the gold nipple ring winking teasingly up at her.

Shifting her legs up, Kelly pushes up with her feet so her hips are in the air. "High enough? Too high?" Kelly groans, feeling Buffy running her hands up the inside of her thighs.

"Just right." Buffy smiles easing herself between Kelly's thighs hesitating at the feeling of the dildo inside her shifting as she moves. Gently running the purple dildo through Kelly's juices, Buffy eases the tip into Kelly. Hearing Kelly groan at the slight pressure and feeling her trying to push onto it, Buffy quickly puts her hand on her abdomen. "Don't push. Let me."

Groaning, wanting Buffy just to get on with it Kelly inhales deeply nodding her head.

Reaching down to grasp the other dildo, Buffy gently puts it into position, pushing with her hips, edging forward until it's pressing against Kelly's rosebud.

Hissing at the slight pressure against her sphincter Kelly has to force herself to hold still. "Buffy, please!" Begging slightly.

"I need to be sure…" Buffy whispers knowing Kelly will realize what she's trying to say.

Nodding her head knowing Buffy needs to take her time. "You're doing great." Smirking slightly, wondering if Buffy is watching, knowing in her heart that she is. "You're wonderful. I love you, so…YES." Kelly yells hoarsely, feeling Buffy slowly slide in her body, filling both holes slowly. So achingly slow until she's buried inside her.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks once she's eased in completely, groaning in pleasure at the dildo filling herself and the feel of the base of the other dildo pressing against her.

"Oh, yeah." Kelly moans easing down and pushing back hard against the blonde. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Groaning at the pleasure of the give and take of the shared dildo and the base of the other one pressing against her. "Yes."

Looking up into the dazed hazel eyes above her Kelly has to smile. "Jump in with both feet Buffy."

Supporting herself on knees and her hands, Buffy lowers herself so her breasts rub tantalizing over Kelly's, Buffy kisses Kelly hard, flicking her tongue against Kelly's roughly. Pulling her hips back slightly, Buffy pushes back into Kelly both of them groaning slightly.

"Is this too much, right now?" Buffy pants pulling out of the kiss. Seeing Kelly shake her head negatively she smiles slightly. Easing back out and in again, Buffy starts a slow easy rhythm. Feeling the shifting, enjoying the feeling of the slight tugging coming from Kelly's clenching, Buffy starts a faster rhythm, becoming more comfortable. Groaning at the feedback she's receiving from the slight friction of the dildo in her and the pressure of the base of the other one against her clit, Buffy pushes in hard, rotating her hips, pressing her clit hard against the base, making Kelly groan.

"Buffy, didn't you say you wanted to pound me?"

Burying her face in Kelly's neck Buffy nods, pulling her hips back and slamming them hard into the brunette, making Kelly grunt.

"Can you support my lower body, if I wrap my legs around you?" Kelly pants out, pushing up against Buffy.

"Oh, yes." Buffy groans and after Kelly wraps her legs, she sets up a fast hard rhythm, Kelly meeting each thrust. Both of the women grunting and moaning at the pleasure.

Feeling the climax building inside her fast, Kelly holds back, wanting Buffy to come at the same time. "So close, Buffy. So Close." Kelly pants out

Buffy groans in response, biting down on Kelly's shoulder, burying her hands in Kelly's hair. "Not much more." Buffy groans, thrusting harder into Kelly.

"God yes! Buffy faster, harder." Meeting each thrust Kelly groans loudly.

Slamming hard in and out of Kelly, Buffy feels herself tipping over the edge, screaming.

Feeling Buffy climax, Kelly let's go and climax's hard with Buffy, both of them still rocking against each other. Extending the orgasm, feeling the magic releasing from her body, Kelly keeps up the rhythm. As the magic continuously releases, feeling a return coming into her body Kelly cries out Buffy's name before feeling her sight start to narrow, knowing she's close to passing out. Shaking her head, trying to hang on, wanting the pleasure to last as long as possible.

Feeling the magic exchanging between them, Buffy pulls her upper body up slightly so she can see Kelly's eyes. Buffy's mouth opens in astonishment. Kelly's eyes have turned a deep amber color with lights sparking across. Seeing the pleasure building even more within the brunette's eyes Buffy decides to put some serious slayer strength behind her thrusts, Buffy pounds faster and harder into Kelly.

Grunting as the slayer starts pushing into her harder, Kelly meets each thrust with one of her own. Arching and counter thrusting against Buffy, Kelly grasps Buffy behind the head, pulling her down into a rough kiss, battling against her tongue.

Feeling her body tightening again, ready to climax a second time, Buffy pulls away quickly, panting and groaning. "KELLY…"

"Just…a bit…more…" Kelly groans out pushing harder against the punishing pounding of the slayer, feeling another orgasm working through her body.

"NOW!" Kelly yells out, both of them coming at the same time as they expel magic into each other, rocking continuously as they both see sparks shooting off their body as they have one long continuous orgasm or hundreds of back to back orgasms. Neither one of them are sure which it is as the sweat drips from their bodies from their exertion. Slowing the rocking of their bodies against each other. Kelly reaches around Buffy, pulling her to her tightly and kissing the top of her head, whispering "I love you."

Chuckling and then groaning at the shifting of her body Buffy kisses Kelly on the chest. "I love you too. I think I should maybe, umm pull out" Buffy trails off, slightly embarrassed.

Agreeing silently, Kelly loosens her arms around Buffy.

Buffy giggles quietly. "You might want to unwrap your legs, too."

Shaking her head, Kelly reaches down with both hands, grasping Buffy's ass and pulling her hard against her after she unwraps her legs. "But I really like you there…and there!" Kelly grins chuckling. Clenching her inner muscles against both dildos in her, Kelly rocks up hard against Buffy, making her groan.

"Kelly, please!" Buffy moans. "I don't think I can take any more, right now. I feel like one big puddle. I don't even have the energy left to…" Buffy trails off, waving her hand down at their bodies.

"Is that a 'Kelly, please help out here?" Kelly asks, scraping her nails along Buffy's butt cheeks, making her arch into her, both of them groaning.

"Kelly!" Buffy pleads.

"Okay, can you roll with me?" Buffy nods her head at Kelly's question, burying her face between her breasts.

Entangling their legs together, Kelly wraps Buffy tight against her, rolling them quickly until Kelly's on top. Panting at the shifting inside her body Kelly breaths heavily for a second, arching her body up with her head buried between Buffy's neck and shoulder.

"Kelly?" Buffy questions worriedly.

"I'm 'kay." Kelly mumbles into her neck, catching her breath, waiting for her body to unclench from it's automatic response. "GOD Almighty!" Kelly groans loudly. Feeling Buffy's body start to shake in laughter Kelly states quickly "Please don't!" Pressing her body down tight against Buffy, trying to keep her from shaking and making the appendages inside her start this again. "Are you done laughing?" Kelly groans quietly.

"Yes." Buffy whispers trying not to laugh.

Easing her weight off the slayer, Kelly closes her eyes as she slowly lifts her body off the dildo's, resisting the urge to slam her body back down. Grunting as the one inside her anus reaches that last ring of muscle before popping out, making her want to keep it in. Shaking her head she lifts the last little bit and it pops out. Lifting her body the rest of the way off the other one, Kelly rolls to the side of Buffy quickly, reaching down with one hand feeling for the buckles, fumbling briefly before unhooking them. Sliding her body down after taking the few seconds to let her body adjust, Kelly opens her eyes looking up to Buffy's eyes, seeing the Slayer silently laughing at her expense. Narrowing her eyes dangerously Kelly grasps the dildo still in Buffy and pushes in slightly before pulling it back out, setting up a quick fast rhythm within the slayer.

Buffy's eyes widen, knowing she's in trouble as soon as she sees Kelly's eyes narrow. Feeling the dildo shift inside her and starting sliding in and out of her, Buffy groans, shaking her head looking at Kelly. "Kelly!"

"Can't take it slayer?" Kelly growls low.

"God! YES!" Buffy yells, pushing up meeting the thrust. Not believing her body is responding again.

Grinning, Kelly reaches under the harness, feeling the wetness from the slayer's multiple orgasms, quickly collecting it on her hand, on her fingers, as she continues sliding in and out of the slayer. Quickly moving her hand around and under the strap between the slayer's legs Kelly gently eases her pinky inside the slayer, easing in and out gently.

Eyes opening wide Buffy groans, pushing hard against the finger penetrating her anus. Hearing Kelly ask her if it feels good, Buffy catches her eyes and nods her head quickly.

Smiling, keeping up the movement of the dildo, Kelly eases her pinky out, easing her index finger in alternating the in and out motions of both areas, feeling Buffy clenching her muscles. Leaning her head down to lay it on Buffy's thigh, watching what she's doing to the slayer's body, enjoying the sight of the slayer's juices trickling out, her hips rocking against her.

Kissing the skin under her head, Kelly hears Buffy groaning, feeling her leg muscles tensing as her whole body gets ready, Kelly eases a second finger inside Buffy making her climax, body shaking. Slowing down quickly, Kelly eases her fingers out as Buffy unclenches her sphincter muscles, then slowly starts easing the other end of the dildo out. As it comes completely, out Kelly quickly slides the harness completely off Buffy before crawling back up beside her looking at her face.

"Are you okay?" Kelly questions, lightly running her fingers through Buffy's sweat soaked hair, watching the tremors still working through her body.

Buffy nods her head slightly, not able to open her eyes yet.

Gently running her hands through her hair continuously, Kelly waits until Buffy finally comes down from her high. Swallowing, Buffy finally opens her eyes seeing Kelly's loving brown eyes looking back at her. Smiling slightly, Buffy raises her hand to run her fingers over her eyebrows. "Glad to see your eyes back to normal." Buffy croaks out quietly.

"What?" Kelly questions, wondering what Buffy is talking about.

"In the middle of the first orgasm your eyes turned a deep amber color with sparks shooting across, I'm assuming it was the magic in your body, since it was at the same time we were exchanging our magic."

Shrugging slightly "Probably is the magic exchange, I had to fight hard to keep from passing out, when I fought against it, I felt the power building up stronger in me. Maybe what the coven is sending us will give us a better idea of what's happening to us."

Flopping over onto her back Kelly turns her head to look at the clock, realizing sunrise was literally going to be in roughly thirty minutes. Looking to the windows, she sees the sky lightening. Shaking her head and closing her eyes she groans.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asks rolling on her side to look at Kelly. Seeing Kelly point towards the clock without opening her eyes Buffy giggles, giggles quickly turn to a deep laughter.

"Yeah, it's funny to you! You got some sleep the night before. This will be the second night in a row that I haven't got any sleep." Kelly mumbles under her breath.

Reaching over and grasping the nipple ring, Buffy tugs gently, then more firmly, making Kelly arch up. "Poor baby. Going forty-eight hours without sleep. I thought you were tough. Aren't you a Marine? I thought they were trained to go a week without sleep, or something."

Growling low, Kelly grasps the hand pulling on her nipple ring. Opening one eye Kelly looks at Buffy "Yeah, but most Marines haven't expended enough magic in twenty-four hours to power a house for a month!"

Eyes opening wide Buffy realizes Kelly has a point. "Are you going to be okay?" She asks slightly worried.

Nodding her head Kelly grins slightly. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I still have a lot of power, thanks to you it even feels like it might be expanding a little."

"You could try and sleep for a couple hours, would that help?" Buffy asks quietly, easing her hand out from under Kelly's, running her fingers through her hair.

Relaxing at the loving gesture Kelly turns to face Buffy. "Lay back? Please." She quietly asks.

Rolling onto her back Buffy grins as she feels Kelly ease against her side, burying her face in her neck and throwing an arm and leg over her body. Running her hand from Kelly's hair down her back, and running her other hand across Kelly's arm.

"I love you." Kelly whispers before falling asleep, not hearing Buffy's reply.

Buffy whispers "I love you so much." Realizing Kelly is already asleep, Buffy smiles slightly before closing her eyes to take a small nap.


	27. Chapter 27

**Word - Liking the naughtiness I see - I can't remember, but you have went to my web-site to read the unedited version, right? Magic issue answer will be a while in coming. I forget which chapters.**

**CHAPTER 27**

Slowly waking up a few hours later, Kelly smiles at the warm body half under her body.

"You waking up?" Buffy asks in a sleep roughened voice, feeling the smile against her neck. Smiling slightly as she feels Kelly kiss her lightly before lifting her head.

"More or less." Kelly smiles laying her head back down, rubbing her leg up and down Buffy's leg, smiling as she feels Buffy spread her legsas herknee reaches close to her center. "Wanting more, already?" Kelly chuckles feeling the slight shift of Buffy's lower body. "What time is it?" Kelly asks licking up the side of the slayer's neck, tasting the saltiness and groaning.

Grumbling Buffy looks over at the clock "Nine."

"Shit." Kelly states against the neck she is licking away at. "Mmm. You taste good."

Buffy laughs, "I probably taste like dried sweat."

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Kelly goes "Oh, yeah. Sweaty, salty, Buffy goodness. I wish I had time to lick every single part of your body, but…"

"You have to get up and do your mysterious errands, right?" Buffy growls in displeasure.

"Yeah, that and bake a bunch of rolls, that someone else wouldn't let me fix yesterday!" Kelly states before sucking the soft skin between Buffy's neck and shoulder roughly into her mouth. Hearing Buffy groan low. Kelly let's go of the skin, pulling away and looking at Buffy. "I love you."

Looking at Kelly, Buffy smiles slightly. "I love you, too, baby."

"Good." Kelly states smiling wickedly as she hops up and runs into the bathroom leaving a stunned and confused slayer on the bed, wondering what just happened.

Hearing the shower start up, Buffy growls, throwing her head back against the pillow hard. "Bitch."

AAAAAAAA

"Still mad at me?" Kelly asks the pouting Slayer. Buffy hasn't said a single word to her since she hopped out of bed thirty minutes earlier to get showered and dressed to go do her errands.

Buffy looks up briefly and looks back down at the bowl of cereal she's eating.

Shaking her head at the slayer acting like a child Kelly almost laughs, stopping herself just in time. That's all she would need to do. If Buffy was mad now, she would be pissed if she caught Kelly laughing at her.

"I'm leaving." Kelly states trying to get a rise out of Buffy as she grabs the keys off the hook, finishing her cup of coffee, putting it in the sink.

Buffy keeps her eyes down, eating her cereal. Knowing she's acting like a child, but not liking the fact that Kelly won't tell her what she's doing, or let her go with her, or even give her a good morning loving! Never mind they spent all night screwing each others brains out.

"You know, you're gonna feel like shit when I get back here, don't you?" Kelly questions the slayer slowly working her way towards the slayer. "You know I love you. There's something that I have to do, that I want to be a surprise." Still nothing. Shaking her head and sighing, Kelly turns and grabs her cell phone on the way out of the house.

Hearing the door shut, Buffy's shoulders slump. 'What the hell am I doing? Acting like a child? I'm twenty-five years old, in love with a wonderful woman and I'm pouting just because she's got something to do for a couple hours! SHIT! Dumb, dumb, dumb.' Quickly hopping off the chair Buffy runs to the front door, slinging it open and running right into Kelly's arms.

"You are a know it all bitch, you know that?" Buffy mumbles into Kelly's chest, feeling the laughter bubbling up out of the brunette.

Hugging the slayer tight to her, Kelly kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Mighty Mouse. Can I ask a favor, while I'm gone?" Buffy nods her head against Kelly's breast, lightly pressing a kiss between them, enjoying the half unbuttoned shirt, even though her girlfriend is showing her cleavage again. "Can you make sure to gather up all our toys and bring the box up to the bedroom? I think we might have dropped a few last night in our rush up to our room." Kelly chuckles slightly. "I can't imagine why."

Giggling Buffy grins "Me neither. Yeah, I'll make sure everything is put up. I know Dawn isn't probably going to get in till six, but, just in case. Do you want me to start on the rolls while you're gone?" Buffy offers the truce, hoping to make up for her earlier childishness.

Pulling slightly away from the blonde Kelly looks down in shock at Buffy. "You want to bake the rolls?" Seeing Buffy nod her head Kelly grins. "Let me write down the instructions for you. Come on." Walking back into the house arm in arm they make their way into the kitchen. Letting go of Buffy, Kelly quickly writes down the instructions and hand them to Buffy. "Any questions?"

Buffy reads over the instructions and shakes her head. "I think even I can't mess this up." Buffy giggles slightly.

Leaning down, Kelly kisses Buffy gently and says "I really need to go now."

Nodding her head Buffy grins sadly, "I know. Hurry up, okay? I love you."

"Love you too. I'll get back as soon as I can." Quickly kissing Buffy on the forehead, Kelly heads out grinning.

AAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks, Josh. You did a good job." Kelly states looking in the mirror, nodding her head. Putting the bandage on she grins at the young man.

"It was a pleasure. A little odd, but what the hell. Keep Vaseline on it for a few days, it'll help. And you know about the other what to do." Josh states grinning slightly. For an older woman, she was hot. Definitely great body, too bad about the scars, but some people are into that type thing, Josh thinks.

Quickly putting her bra and top back on Kelly hands the money to Josh. "Keep the change. If I decide to get another one, I'll definitely be back. Merry Christmas." Kelly waves heading out the door.

Realizing the woman had tipped him by $50 he yells after her "Thanks!"

AAAAAAAA

Arriving at the airport a little after noon Kelly heads to the side, where private planes land. Looking around, she sees a tall brunette, an older gentleman, and Sam Finn. Starting to laugh, she walks hurriedly up to the group.

"So, why are you here?" Kelly asks Sam.

"Well, since you threatened to nail my hide to the wall if anything happened, I figured I'd better see to it personally!" Sam laughs, hugging Kelly tightly.

"God it's good to see you. Where's the lump of wood at?" Kelly asks looking around, seeing if Riley was around.

Rolling her eyes Sam shakes her head. "We're kind of giving each other a break right now. Can we talk about it later?"

Raising an eyebrow at Sam, Kelly nods. "Sure thing. You got somewhere to go?" At Sam's shake of her head, Kelly states "You're coming with me."

Turning to the gentleman and young woman Kelly smiles slightly.

Watching the tall woman Giles is surprised. When he talked to her earlier he expected someone older, especially once Sam explained to him that Kelly was a Brigadier General in the Marine Core. As the woman smiled Giles eyes opened wide. Quite a beautiful Brigadier General also. Smiling back slightly he looks over at Dawn, standing beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. As you probably figured out, I'm Kelly Maclay." Kelly sticks her hand out shaking first Giles' hand and then Dawn's. Eyeing Dawn up and down Kelly starts chuckling. Dawn has to be roughly 5' 10" tall. "How did you end up with all the height? Your sister got the raw end of the deal. But she does kind of remind me of a kewpie doll." Kelly starts laughing a little harder.

Dawn had been reserving judgment about this woman, even though she had pulled strings so that Giles could come to America now and that Dawn could be here early, but she felt herself liking her. Raising her eyebrow slightly she asks "So, you're Tara's sister?"

Nodding her head, she sees the reserve in the younger woman's eyes. "Yeah, half sister. Left home the day I turned 18. Went into the Marine Core. On leave until I retire, came looking for her." Shrugging her shoulders slightly "That's about it."

Hearing a coughed "Bullshit!" behind her Kelly rolls her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. There's a lot of other stuff before, during and after, but it can wait." Seeing a couple bags, Kelly quickly reaches down grabbing them. "Is this all of the luggage?" Looking from Giles' nod to Dawn's nod, she turns around looking at Sam.

"Get your gear Finn, before I put you up on charges for disobeying a direct order from a superior." Kelly growls out low.

Coming to attention and snapping off a salute Sam yells out "Sir! Yes, Sir!" And quickly turns around heading out onto the tarmac to the plane, telling the pilot to head on out, grabbing her duffle bag and catching up to the crew.

As Kelly walks up to the Hummer Sam starts laughing. Turning around to look at Sam, Kelly asks "Got a problem Finn?"

Shaking her head Sam just laughs louder. "Nice butch vehicle, Kel."

"Fuck you, Finn." Kelly growls out.

"Been there, done that. Want to do it again?" Sam laughs when Kelly just gives her a deadly stare. Anyone else would be quaking in their boots at the woman, but Sam had known her too long.

Giles and Dawn look at each other with wide eyes before looking back at Sam and Kelly.

"Mr. Giles, if you'd like you can ride up front with me. That is if you don't mind, Dawn?" Kelly asks Dawn.

Shaking her head Dawn smiles mischievously at Giles "Nah, the old man there probably needs to sit up front. Don't want to tax his body too much, you understand."

"I'll put your luggage in the back." Kelly states then looks at Sam "Come on. And, oh the answer is a very serious world of no. I am actually in a serious relationship with someone." Kelly states quietly.

Sam jerks her head up from where she was throwing her duffle back in the back of the Hummer to look at Kelly's face. Hearing a note in Kelly's voice that she had never heard before. Raising both eyebrows in surprise Sam leans against the side of the vehicle. "I'll be damned. You're in love."

Looking at Sam, Kelly actually blushes lightly, making Sam even more intrigued. "Who is she?"

Shaking her head Kelly looks Sam in the eye "Not right now, Sam. You'll see soon enough. You might end up sleeping on the couch or in a sleeping bag, hope you don't mind." At the negative head shake, Kelly sets the luggage in the back of the Hummer. Climbing in beside Giles and Sam climbs in the back with Dawn.

"So, do you two need to stop anywhere and pick up anything?" Kelly asks looking at Giles before looking in the rearview mirror at Dawn. Seeing both of them shake their heads no. Kelly smiles. "Well, I guess that means we're heading right back to the house."

Giles chuckles low. "You didn't tell Buffy what you did?"

Shaking her head Kelly grins "Nope. Complete surprise. I made her mad at me this morning, she wanted to come with me on my errands, I pissed her off when I told her she couldn't. I left her at the house with instructions on how to bake the yeast rolls that I wasn't able to get to yesterday." Kelly explained.

Choking slightly Dawn squeaked out "You have her baking? Are you trying to kill us all?"

Giles can't help but let out a quiet laugh. Buffy and baking did make the mind boggle.

"I gave her explicit instructions. I don't think she'll mess them up." Kelly confidently states.

Laughing hysterically Dawn looks at Giles who has turned in his seat to grin at her. "You don't know my sister! She can't boil water! I hope you have a back up plan when she ruins your rolls." Laughing so hard tears are rolling down her face Dawn grabs her stomach to keep it from hurting.

Rolling her eyes at Dawn's hysterical laughing and the quiet chuckling coming from beside her, Kelly mumbles quietly "I hope you're wrong. I promised yeast rolls and if she ruins them, I'll spend half the night making another batch big enough for everyone."

"Shit!" Quickly grabbing her cell phone, Kelly punches in Tara's phone number. "Hey Sis! How are you doing…I'm fine…Yeah, I was wondering, would you mind if a couple more people possibly show up for dinner tomorrow?…Just some friends…Yeah they're kind of stranded and I happened to run into them, you know I felt sorry for them kind of thing…" Feeling a slap on the back of the head from Sam, Kelly grins. Catching Giles' eye she sees him smiling hugely. "Nope wouldn't be Christmas if we aren't giving, you got that right…Good! Thanks sis, I appreciate it. Love you." Disconnecting the phone Kelly rolls her eyes. "Don't know why I even bothered. She'll know here soon, anyway."

"So did everyone have a good flight?" Kelly asks.

Giles smiles at the young woman. It really is hard to believe the position she holds in the US Military. "Yes, it was quite fine, actually. Riding in military airplanes I was expecting it to be, how shall I say? A bit less pleasant?" Giles states.

Dawn grins at Giles "It was cool. I can't believe you were able to get us here."

Shrugging her shoulders Kelly states "Wanted Buffy to have a good Christmas." Was all she said.

Pulling up in front of the Summer's house Kelly grins to herself. "Giles, Dawn, why don't you go ahead and knock on the door? I'll grab your luggage."

Sam steps around back of the Hummer to grab her duffle bag as Kelly grabs the two pieces of luggage before shutting the hatch.

Turning to walk up towards the house, they see Buffy opening the door and realizing who's standing there in front of her grinning ear to ear she launches herself at her watcher and her sister, wrapping them both up in a tight hug. Walking up and standing behind them Kelly watches the tears start falling down Buffy's face.

Sniffing hard Buffy pulls back slightly before hugging Giles by himself, making him cough slightly and say "Buffy, yes. I know it's been a while, but I do like to breathe."

"Sorry, Giles!" Buffy states pulling away wiping the tears from her face. "It's just, been so long. I was so upset when you said you couldn't get a flight. I guess this means you got a flight, after all, huh?" Turning to look at Dawn she frowns looking between two people that are very important in her life. "How did you both get here? And at the same time?"

Giles and Dawn both look behind them at Kelly, following their eyes, Buffy notices Kelly standing quietly behind her family with a soft smile on her face. Seeing Sam Finn behind Kelly, Buffy is kind of shocked, and maybe a hint jealous? Shaking that from her, knowing Kelly loves her completely she smiles. "You did this?"

Looking down and shuffling her feet slightly, Kelly just shrugs. "Wanted to see you happy."

Shaking her head at her lover, Buffy doesn't even think and walks up to Kelly, reaching up touching her cheek. "Thank you."

Smiling hugely at the thanks Kelly nods her head. "Let me get their luggage in, I hope you don't mind, but Sam kind of helped me with the getting them here and she's on leave with nowhere to go, so I kind of told her she could stay here. Do you mind?"

Sam is watching the interaction between the two women, realizing Buffy must be the woman Kelly's in love with. Shocked at the realization she looks at Giles and Dawn, who both seem oblivious to the interplay between the two women. Deciding to keep it to herself for now, Sam just watches.

Smiling at Kelly, Buffy shakes her head. "Of course not. Here let me take one of the pieces of luggage." Looking over at Sam, Buffy smiles, holding out her hand "It's good to see you again, Sam. I've actually learned a bit more about you from Kelly here. Is Riley with you?"

Frowning slightly Sam shakes her head. "Riley and I are kind of taking time apart from each other right now." Looking up at Kelly with a raised eyebrow, she said "She knows?"

Smiling Kelly nods her head "I told her everything…Well not details or anything like that, but she knows about us."

Buffy realizes they're all still standing in the doorway and the front porch turns and says "Come on in guys, let's get everyone settled."

Kelly smiles looking at Buffy's ass as she walks ahead of her into the house. 'Hmmm. How long before I get ahold of that again?'

"Dawn, I'm going to take your luggage upstairs and set it on your bed, is that okay?" Kelly asks quietly and at Dawn's nod runs up the stairs, dropping off the luggage to turn around to find Buffy standing in the doorway looking at her.

"I think that someone is a very sneaky Marine." Buffy quietly states walking up to Kelly, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her down into a long passionate kiss. Moaning as she pulls away Buffy smiles up at Kelly. "And I owe you something huge. Here I was being a bitch this morning and you…Damn, I am sorry love."

"No need to be sorry Buffy. Just be happy." Kelly grins. "By the way how are my rolls coming along?"

Buffy grins, "I've got two batches done and they look good. I actually tried one of the rolls, and man are they delicious." Buffy states proudly at the fact she didn't screw up rolls.

Raising an eyebrow Kelly asks "One roll?"

Nodding her head Buffy raises her hand "I swear! I was good. I was afraid you might spank me if I ate anymore."

"Well, let me finish up the rest of the rolls while you talk to Giles and Dawn. Is it really okay that I invited Sam to stay here?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"Kelly, it's fine. I promise. I know you love me. Sam knows, doesn't she?" Buffy asks quietly.

"I didn't tell her it was you. I just told her that there was someone. She's perceptive, she figured it out on the front porch when you thanked me." Kelly whispers quietly, gently running her finger down the side of Buffy's neck. "We better head downstairs before they come looking for us."

Nodding her head and giving Kelly a quick kiss, Buffy heads downstairs, followed by Kelly.

Heading into the kitchen to check on the rolls Kelly smiles, seeing that Buffy was true to her word. She had only ate one roll, of course that didn't mean that a certain Marine wasn't in there mooching a roll for herself. "Soldier! Get your hands off the grub. That's for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Kelly yells loud enough for everyone to hear her in the living room.

"Yes Sir!" Sam yells in response. "Fuck Kelly! This ain't fair. I haven't had your cooking in like years! Can't I get at least one?"

Hearing laughter coming from the living room, Kelly and Sam both smile at each other before laughing themselves. "You can have one, but leave them alone after that." Kelly smiles.

Checking the rolls in the oven Kelly grins to herself. Glad these are the last batch, she starts rummaging in the refrigerator pulling out all kinds of stuff to start fixing something to eat.

Sam's eyes open and she starts to grin. "You gonna fix something for dinner?"

"I am if you get your ass out of my way." Kelly growls at her over her shoulder.

"Sir! Permission to get my ass out of here and go to the living room, sir!" Sam yells at attention.

"Fuck off Sam." Kelly mumbles turning back to the refrigerator, making Sam laugh.

Buffy snorts quietly from the doorway at the antics of the two Marines. Catching Sam's eyes Buffy smiles. Walking into the kitchen. Seeing how those two would have been good for each other, but not seeing the love in Kelly's eyes for Sam that she sees every time those brown eyes look at her. "Hey! Can I have some soda's?" Buffy asks as she leans over the back of Kelly, resting her hand on Kelly's hip.

Growling Kelly states "You better watch that shit, if one of those two come in here and you're teasing me, you know there's a very good possibility that they'll find you against a wall pinned there with a very determined Marine against you."

Hearing a snort of laughter cut short behind her Buffy turns to see a smiling Sam shaking her head "And on that note, I'm going to go visit with Dawn and Giles." Watching Sam walk out, Buffy quickly runs her hand over Kelly's ass and between her legs, pressing slightly.

"Buffy." Kelly warns quietly.

Laughing lightly, Buffy smiles "Before you start cooking anything else, would you mind coming out to the living room with me?"

Quickly leaning up Kelly looks at Buffy, seeing the love in her eyes. "Of course. You know I'll go any where with you. I don't think going to the living room will be a hardship. Let me pull the rolls out, they're about done." Right then the timer goes off on the stove, making them both laugh quietly.

Pulling the rolls out and setting them out to cool, Kelly puts the mittens down, turning the oven off. Buffy turns to head into the living room, followed by Kelly.

Smiling at Dawn and Giles sitting on the couch, talking with Sam who's leaning against the wall, Kelly sits down in 'her' chair.

Looking up and seeing her lover pace back and forth in front of the coffee table Kelly shakes her head slightly, knowing what Buffy's gearing herself up for. It was a lot easier letting the other group know, especially since they had already figured it out. But telling her sister, and the man she considered her father would be a thousand times harder.

Sam watches Buffy, frowning slightly then looks at Kelly, she figures out what's going on and just sits down on the floor, to watch the show.

"Buffy? Is there something wrong?" Giles asks worriedly.

Looking quickly at Kelly with a small smile she shakes her head turning to look at Giles and Dawn. "No, there's nothing wrong." Raising her hand before either one of them can interrupt her she states "I've got something I need to tell you both, and I'm sort of a little nervous." Glancing over at Kelly again, seeing the love and support in her eyes, she walks over to the chair her lovers sitting in to draw strength from her. Lightly laying her hand on Kelly shoulder she faces the couch.

Looking up at Dawn seeing her confused look Buffy smiles reassuringly, making Dawn shrug her shoulders and smile back, realizing whatever it is, it really isn't bad. Turning her eyes to look at Giles, seeing the speculative look on his face as he glances from Buffy to Kelly and back, Buffy takes a deep breath. This just is not getting it done. Catching sight of Sam, she sees the support coming from this corner, makes her smile at Sam slightly in thanks.

"I guess the easiest way to say this, is just to blurt it out." Taking a deep breathe, feeling Kelly reach up to hold the hand that's on her shoulder Buffy smiles radiantly feeling the love pouring in her from that touch. "I have found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. It happened fast, but I am completely and hopelessly in love." Seeing Giles pull his glasses off and clean them, Buffy laughs quietly. "Giles, we really do need to get something else for you to do. One of these days you're going to rub a hole in your glasses."

Dawn looks at the blushing Giles to her sister, who is standing behind the chair Kelly is sitting in. Her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly squeezing the hand on her shoulder. Kelly who is looking at her silently asking for her support, and friendship? Finally realizing what Buffy is saying Dawn's mouth opens and shuts a couple times before she grins hugely. "So. Are you trying to say that you have your own Maclay, Buffy?"

Seeing the love and acceptance on her sisters face, Buffy breathes a sigh of relief. Nodding her head Buffy rolls her eyes. "You have no idea, Dawn." Looking down at Kelly then at Dawn, it hits her. These two are going to be hell on wheels. Dawn likes to do anything and everything to irritate her and Kelly… "OH GOD! I just realized…" Looking at Dawn and then looking down at a slightly confused Kelly, Buffy states loudly, "You two are not allowed to gang up on me. It's bad enough one of you at a time, but I cannot handle both of you at the same time! No arguing, no questions, do you understand me?"

Smiling evilly, Dawn catches the glint in Kelly's eyes, 'Oh yeah. Kelly is going to be good to have around here. Someone to run interference for her. And someone to get into mischief with if that glint means anything.' Dawn smiles at Buffy "Sure Buffy." Buffy frowns at Dawn, knowing that tone, but deciding to ignore it for now.

Buffy looks at Giles, who has remained silent so far. "Giles?" Buffy questions with a slight hint worry.

Giles, giving up on cleaning his glasses is looking between the two women. Chewing on the ear piece of his glasses he studies Kelly intently. "You're also the Kelly Maclay the coven in Devonshire has mentioned to me, aren't you?" He asks out of nowhere.

Eyes widening slightly, Kelly looks at Giles. "May I ask why they might have brought my name up to you?"

Giles smiles slightly. Cautious woman, and quite brilliant, he'd bet. "A couple years ago, I was looking to possibly recruit some witch's to become possible watcher's for future slayer's. I thought that if a possible slayer had the additional protection of a witch, all the problems we had with The First might not have happened. Being able to hide these young charges could have saved many lives. Your name came up when I thought of the idea. Saying you were the absolute best, and possibly the most powerful witch in the world."

Buffy laughs out loud at that. "Yeah, you could say that Giles."

Frowning at Buffy, Giles raises an eyebrow in silent question.

Waving her hand at Giles, "We'll discuss that portion later." Buffy smiles down at her lover, running her hand through her hair. "So, Giles. What do you say? You obviously were okay with the idea of witches and slayer's training together. How do you feel about them living together and loving each other?"

Giles looks at Buffy, seeing the love in her eyes for this other powerful woman. Seeing the quiet pleading in Buffy's eyes to please be okay with it. Looking to Kelly's eyes, he sees the strength, and the power, and yes the absolute complete devotion to his Slayer in her eyes. A small grin starts working at the side of his face as he looks back up to Buffy, slowly working into a bigger grin and then turning into a huge, happy smile. Quickly standing up he moves to pull Buffy into a tight hug.

"You know you are the daughter I never had, Buffy. I see that you both love each other deeply. It is written all over your faces. I would be a buggered old fool to not be happy for you." Giles feels a tear slip down his face. "And I think I did quite better this time. I didn't say 'Dear Lord', now did I?" He chuckles quietly.

Laughing at Giles, Buffy shakes her head. "You did wonderful, Giles."

Standing up, Kelly looks at Dawn, sticking her hand out in friendship. Dawn stands up looking at the hand and looking at the woman, yes woman! That has captured her sisters heart and takes the one step to put her directly in front of her, looking up slightly to look in her eyes. "You hurt her, I'll…"

Kelly interrupts by laughing slightly, "Shovel speech?" At Dawns widening eyes and questioning look Kelly shakes her head and just says "Willow."

"Good…wait a minute! Willow knows? Before me?" Dawn starts to pout.

"Hey, hey. Don't be upset. Buffy wanted to tell you in person, and, well…She didn't want to hide it from everybody, so we either told them or let them guess." Kelly states quickly, trying to head off the possibility of a problem.

Dawn nods, accepting that it makes sense. "Okay, I'll forgive you two this time. But just to let you know, you have some serious sucking up to do." Grinning at the older woman Dawn opens her arms, ignoring the hand.

Smiling in appreciation, Kelly quickly grabs her in a tight hug. Thinking to herself, thank God for quick healing. "Thanks Dawn, I appreciate your acceptance." Kelly states quietly so only Dawn can hear her.

Pulling back seeing the serious look in Kelly's eyes she smiles and nods. "You love her. I wondered why you went to the trouble you did with Giles and me, now I know. It all makes sense, now." Turning to look at Buffy and Giles who are both standing there watching them.

Pouncing on Buffy, Dawn squeezes her tight. "I love you, sister mine! And you have so got to spill!" She whispers quietly in Buffy's ear.

Watching Giles step in front of Kelly and stick his hand out and seeing the mischievous smile coming across Kelly's face, she quickly pulls Dawn around, so she can watch as Kelly grabs Giles into a hug, making him "Dear Lord!" before a mumbled "What the hell!" and he hugs her back.

Dawn and Buffy look at each other laughing. Dawn leans in and whispers in Buffy's ear "She seems super nice." As Buffy nods her head Dawn whispers "And since you and her are together, I guess it's a good thing Giles and I didn't hit on her at the airport, huh?"

Pulling away looking in shock at her sister Buffy goes, "You didn't!"

Smiling slightly, Dawn shrugs her shoulders. "Crossed my mind. And to tell you the truth I think it crossed Giles' mind too, but I'm sure he'll never admit it."

"Dawn, what are you saying back there about me?" Giles turns with a slight frown on his face. Kelly had finally let him go, and they had been talking quietly until Buffy's exclamation.

Kelly had actually heard the whole conversation, having gained Buffy's super hearing and was trying not to laugh. Glancing over at Sam, who's sitting on the floor shaking her head at the group.

"Be nice or I'll make you stay in a hotel. A flea, rat and demon infested one, you hear me?" Kelly growls down at Sam.

Raising her hands Sam looks at Kelly innocently "I haven't said a word."

"Keep it that way." Kelly growls and then smiles slightly.

Laughing silently Sam winks at Kelly. "You two actually work. But I think it kind of has a weird twist to it, don't you?"

Rolling her eyes Kelly nods.

Watching Giles look from Dawn to Buffy and back again. "Well, are either one of you going to tell me what you are talking about?"

Dawn grins at Buffy and looks to Giles. "I was just telling Buffy that I know you were about to hit on Kelly at the airport…"

Giles interrupts with a "Bloody Hell!" Making everyone in the room bust out laughing.

"But Giles, it's okay. I told her I was thinking about it too. I think Kelly has some kind of pheromones thing going on, attracting everyone to her. I mean, come on, Giles! My sister? Miss Hump-a-lot…!"

"DAWN!" Buffy screams, interrupting Dawn.

Kelly can't help it. She had been trying not to laugh, but at Dawn's comment she busts out laughing. "Dawn, you have…"

"KELLY!" Buffy screams interrupting Kelly now. "There will be no discussing of my love life between you two! Do you hear me? I knew that you two would be impossible." Buffy pouts.

"Oh, poor little Mighty Mouse. I'm sorry." Kelly cajoles, stepping over to the slayer, pulling her into a hug, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I'll try and behave, okay? I don't want to embarrass you too badly in front of your family."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Kelly, Buffy buries her face against her chest smiling at the cleavage right in front of her. Humming lightly into the cleavage, Buffy rubs her face slightly, feeling more than hearing the groan coming from Kelly.

"Buffy." The warning note in Kelly's voice brings Buffy out of the haze she was slipping into.

Pulling away with a frown Buffy looks up at Kelly. "No fun."

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow Kelly leans down to whisper into her ear "You want me to behave, you better behave. You start playing games and it's open season, understand?"

Pulling back and smiling at Buffy with that glint just daring her to continue. Buffy swallows lightly and nods her head. "Understood" She states grinning. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Kissing her lightly on the lips, Kelly pulls back. "Now, I need to figure out what to fix for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Buffy watches as Kelly heads into the kitchen, half tempted to follow her in. Before hearing a throat clearing behind her. Blushing slightly she smiles turning to look at Giles and Dawn and even seeing a grinning Sam in the background.

Dawn looks at her grinning hugely "Definitely gotta talk later, understood?"

Shaking her head she looks at Giles who actually has a smirk on his face.

Giles looks at Dawn and mock whispers. "I have this feeling we might want to find somewhere else to stay, Dawn. What do you think?"

Dawn seeing Buffy blush even darker nods her head looking at Giles. "I think we should maybe call Willow and Tara. I'm sure they wouldn't mind putting us up."

Sam speaks up "Do you think they would mind my staying there too?"

Buffy, finally having had enough yells "Stop it! All of you just stop it." Plopping down in Kelly's chair she pouts, mumbling "I can't help it. It's just that she's so nice, caring, gorgeous and sexy! It isn't fair the things she does to me."

Dawn winks at Giles and grins at Sam. Running over and picking up the cordless phone, she calls Willow and Tara. "TARA!….Yes I'm home…Actually yes and no…Kelly worked it all out…Yeah, you and I need to talk about your sister…She kind of helped Giles come in for Christmas, also…Yes he is! Isn't it wonderful?…Actually the reason I was calling…"

Buffy grabs the phone out of Dawn's hand. "Tara, hi. Never mind Dawn, she isn't calling for anything other than to let you know her and Giles are here for Christmas…Yes, and actually Sam Finn will be joining us for Christmas also…I guess Giles and Sam were who she was talking about then…So, you weren't aware of what she was doing either?…Sneaky damn bitch…Sorry! She may be your sister but she is a sneaky bitch!…Yeah, I told them…Actually it went pretty well, until I found out that my sister and my watcher both wanted to jump her bones…Yes, I'm serious…"

Giles grabs the phone out of Buffy's hand, this time, making Buffy frown. "Ah, Tara, how are you doing?…No, no. Buffy's just kidding…Yes I know…she seems a tad off kilter, should I say?…You don't say?…Oh, yes, we might take you up on that…Yes, yes, thank you…We will be there tomorrow morning…Yes well, umm we love you too. Goodbye." Blushing lightly Giles hangs the phone up.

Turning and looking at a smirking Buffy, Giles shakes his head. "I did not want to jump her bones! What a crude thing to say."

Kelly was standing in the doorway listening to the phone conversations and quietly laughing. "Actually, Mr. Giles, for Buffy that's pretty tame!"

Turning to look at her love Buffy shakes her finger at her. "Aren't you supposed to be fixing something to eat?"

"I've got a roast in the oven with vegetables cooking. I even decided to use that damn bread maker I bought to make some fresh bread to go with it. I still prefer to do it by hand, but meat flavored bread just doesn't do it for me." Walking in and sitting in her chair, Kelly leans her head back closing her eyes sighing quietly.

"Know it all bitch." Buffy mumbles loudly. Watching Kelly smirk, she walks over and plops down in her lap, curling up against her. Smiling to herself when she feels Kelly start to lightly rub her back with one hand, while wrapping her other arm around her thigh, resting her hand on her waist.

"You two don't mind if we get cleaned up, do you?" Dawn asks quietly, almost unable to believe the ease with which her sister just curled up against Kelly, like she really felt at home there.

"Of course not, everybody make themselves comfortable. Dawn, would you mind Sam bunking in your room? Giles you can have my old room." Buffy looks at Dawn seeing her nod in agreement to looking at Giles who just smiles slightly at her.

"Actually, if it's alright with everyone, I would like to take a short nap. I never can rest on planes." Giles states looking at Buffy.

"Giles, this is your home while you're here. Make yourself comfortable. And, thanks Dawnie." Buffy smiles at her sister.

Sam moves over to sit on the couch watching with a slight smile on her face, the way Kelly and Buffy were acting with each other. Seeing Dawn nod that it was okay for her to bunk with her she smiled. "Thanks Dawn."

Waving her hand Dawn smiles "No problem. We'll bring up one of the cots from the basement, it'll be more comfortable than the sleeping bag Kelly mentioned earlier."

"Hey, she could have dealt. Better than the time I made her hang from a tree when she pissed me off." Kelly grumbles.

Buffy pulls away, smacking Kelly on the shoulder. "You didn't!"

Sam coughs and looks at Buffy, "Actually she did. Even though there was a sleeping bag involved."

Looking at her lover in disbelief. Buffy smacks her hard before getting off her lap to sit beside Sam.

"HEY! Get your ass back over here!" Kelly yells at Buffy.

Giles just mutters "Children" under his breath and heads upstairs and Dawn is torn between watching the entertainment and cleaning up. Finally deciding she can take a shower later, she sits down on the floor to watch the show.

Sam starts laughing hysterically. "Actually Buffy, it isn't quite what it sounds like." Looking over at the pouting Brigadier General Sam laughs even harder. "I have got to get a picture of that and take it back with me to show it to the people that actually believe she's a hard-ass."

Buffy looks over and sees Kelly pouting, shaking her head at her lover, she looks back at Sam. "I'll decide if I should forgive her AFTER I hear the story."

Sam shakes her head at Buffy. "It really isn't what it sounds like, please I can't stand to see a grown Brigadier General hard ass pout. Please?"

Seeing that Sam is actually serious Buffy gives Kelly a look, "It better not be what it sounds like or you will be sleeping on the couch, understood?"

Nodding her head Kelly smiles as Buffy climbs back in her lap. Burying her head in the slayer's neck and wrapping her up in her arms she whispers "I love you. And really, I wouldn't be that mean for no reason at all."

Dawn shaking her head decides to move to the couch and sit down. "This better be good."

Sam starts laughing. "We were in the jungles of Madagascar chasing a Devolta Demon. Mean ugly demons that would literally bite the head off a person, swallowing it whole. These things were huge. Well, we finally came across some information on it and realized it was looking for a mate. It just happened that the female of the species slept in stasis upside down in a cocoon." Stopping for a minute she sees Buffy's eyes open in realization of what happened. Smiling at Buffy and nodding, Sam continued. "We found the female, and killed it. Kelly magicked the remains away so that way the smell wouldn't confuse the male looking for it. Just that particular area gave off the female pheromones, I guess." Shaking at the memory of that smell she grins slightly. "Well, needless to say that was when she and I were together, before Riley came into the picture. I had, ummm…" Sam trailed off wondering if she should actually say it, when Kelly spoke up.

"She fucking destroyed all my bras is what the bitch did. Out in the middle of the jungle, my boobs bouncing all over the place, hurting like hell. I had to tear a couple t-shirts up to bind the damn things!" Kelly grumbled loudly, making all the women laugh.

Buffy looks at Sam shaking her head "Why did you destroy her bras?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sam smiled "I really don't know. I just had this urge and went with it. Well, needless to say, that was the wrong thing to do. She needed someone to play Miss Devolta Demon bait and hang from the tree. Guess who played the part of the Demon? She fixed me up and hung me upside down in the spot the other was in and made me stay there until the male came along so they could kill it. Thankfully it was only a little over a day later. But I can tell you, hanging upside down, not moving for 26 hours? Not something I would suggest."

Tilting her head to look at Kelly, Buffy smiled. "I guess that wasn't as bad as it sounded. I'm sorry for getting mad."

Pouting slightly Kelly flutters her eyelashes at Buffy. "Don't I deserve an I'm sorry kiss? I mean you got mad at me, smacked me and took my snuggles away."

"Oh, jeeze. On that note, I'm going to take a shower." Dawn whines as she jumps off the couch, running up the stairs.

Laughing at Dawn, Sam leans back into the couch looking at the ceiling, remembering the fun times she and Kelly had. Looking over at the two women Sam smiles. Knowing they have so much more than she and Kelly had ever had together, or would have had.

Leaning in and placing a light kiss on Kelly's lips, Buffy giggles as she feels Kelly quickly reach and cup the back of her head, to hold her in the kiss, deepening it. Letting their tongues dance over each other, stroking and chasing each other from one mouth back into the other, Buffy groans low. Reaching up, scraping her nails through Kelly's hair, making Kelly growl deep, Buffy smiles in the kiss. Finally pulling away to breathe Buffy looks into her lover's desire filled eyes. "I love you."

Eyes lighting up at the declaration, Kelly leans in lightly brushing her lips back and forth over Buffy's lips before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling gently. "I love you, too babe." Running her hand up Buffy's thigh, slowly working it under her shirt, Kelly hears an excuse me and stops, frowning.

Turning to look at Sam, Kelly grimaces. "Don't you want to go upstairs and get cleaned up, too? Or maybe take a nap? Ow!"

"Be nice." Buffy states after smacking Kelly upside the head. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm trying to teach her manners, but she seems to have a one track mind."

"I have a one track mind?" Kelly asks surprise in her voice. "I don't know if you were more pissed at me this morning because I wouldn't stay in bed with your or take you with me! My God, we had literally just spent the whole night fucking each others…ooommmmmmmmffff"

Buffy shoves her hand over Kelly's mouth, forcing her to shut up. Blushing a deep red she looks up at Sam and realizes Sam's got her mouth covered, trying not to laugh out loud. "Umm, Buffy. It's pretty obvious you two are having sex. So trying to shut her up now, forget it!"

"It's not the fact that we're having sex, it's the fact that she's so willing to tell everyone about it!" Buffy growls with her hand over her mouth. "I mean, is this normal for her? Did she always just blurt things out like that?"

Sam's shoulders start to shake. "Well, she doesn't hide anything, she's more than willing to let people know if they want. But then again, I think I'm jealous."

Buffy frowns looking at her, "Why?"

"Well, she never spent the whole night fucking my brains out!" Sam states laughing.

Looking at Sam, realizing she's telling the truth, even with the laughing she turns and looks at Kelly with a questioning lift of the eyebrow. "I told you, I love you. The love comes through. Be it fucking each others brains out all night long, or making love in the early morning for hours on end." Shrugging her shoulders she smiles at Buffy.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Sam, Dawn had come back from taking a shower and had been sitting on the steps watching the end of Buffy and Kelly's make-out session and heard the rest of the discussion.

"I just want you two to be quiet while you do it." Dawn states with authority. "I mean, if you're going to be loud, your happy little behinds need to go down to the basement, or something, okay?" She states standing up and going to the couch to plop down beside Sam. "Did you want to take a shower? I can show you where my room is and you can get settled. I have a few drawers that are empty that you can put your clothes in."

"That actually might be a good idea, Dawn. Thanks." Standing up and following Dawn, Sam pats Buffy on the shoulder as she walks past. "You two look good together. It's easy to see how in love you two are." Before quickly heading up the stairs before Buffy can say anything back.

"I like Sam." Buffy whispers to Kelly. "I liked her when she came here before with Riley."

"She's a wonderful woman. She deserves someone better than Riley. Nothing against him, but…" Kelly trails off shaking her head.

"He's too self-centered? got this thing about powerful women?" Buffy states quietly.

"All the above. He's power hungry. He wants to control a woman that is more powerful than him. I think he thinks it makes him something he's not." Shaking her head slightly Kelly smiles at Buffy. "Let's not talk about him. He has a tendency to piss me off after a while. Why don't we make out while we can, before someone else interrupts?" Kelly quickly attacks Buffy's lips, pushing her hand quickly back under Buffy's shirt, to reach up and cup the slayer's breast in her hand, lightly running her thumb over the hardened nub through the fabric of her bra. Hearing Dawn heading back down the stairs, Kelly groans, pulling back from the kiss and pulling her hand out from under Buffy's shirt.

"Fuck, me." Kelly grunts out. "We aren't going to get any alone time, are we?"

Dawn flops down on the couch and states "Nope." Then starts laughing at the growl that came from both Buffy and Kelly. "You two are made for each other."

"I'm going to be one horny witch before Christmas break is over." Kelly grumbles loudly.

"And one horny slayer." Buffy adds her comment to the mix giving her sister the evil eye.

Dawn just smiles at the two women and turns the television on, flipping it to the Discovery channel to see what's on.

"Let me go check on the food." Kelly states quietly, kissing Buffy's ear. "I love you."

"Love you too." Buffy smiles, getting off Kelly's lap and letting her go to the kitchen. Watching Kelly walk away Buffy grins, wondering if they could sneak down to the basement for a quickie when she hears Dawn call her name. Sighing heavily and putting that thought on hold Buffy turns and looks at Dawn.

"Sit, please?" Dawn motions to the couch, beside her.

Sitting down Buffy looks at Dawn. "Go ahead and ask, Dawn."

"You really, truly love her, don't you." Dawn states more than asks. At Buffy's nod she smiles. "Did you feel weird with her being you know, a her?"

"Actually Dawn, not really. There was a few moments when I was afraid of doing something wrong, but it just felt right, you know?" Buffy states smiling thinking about her lover.

"She makes you happy." Dawn states seeing the smile. A smile that had sadly been lacking on her sisters face for many, many years. "If you're happy, I'm happy." Dawn grins, leaning into Buffy putting her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Buffy."

Reaching up, stroking Dawn's hair Buffy smiles. "I am happy. And I love you too, Dawnie." Buffy grins, before whispering "She also cooks really good." Making Dawn laugh quietly.

AAAAAAAA

"Well, I dare say that was quite delicious." Giles groans leaning back against his chair looking at Kelly. "My compliments."

"Thank you" Kelly smiles at him looking across the table at Buffy, who is on her third plate of food.

Sam pipes up "Can I come and live with you guys? I really miss Kelly's cooking."

Laughing at Sam, Buffy grins "How about you can come to visit anytime you want, but living with us, unless you have a really, really good set of ear plugs…"

Sam laughs out loud. "Okay, just visits then."

Dawn looks in disbelief at her sister. Turning her head to look across the table at Kelly she asks "What is this pod person, and where is my sister?"

"That is your sister. Seems she's loosened up a little since I came here. I think she needed it. Needs to have fun." Kelly wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer sitting across from her.

"You wouldn't let me have fun by sitting beside you." Buffy mumbles around a mouth full of food.

"I was not going to go through that again!" Kelly states shaking her finger at the slayer.

_But I enjoyed the teasing. You got all hot and bothered. You were so flustered when Tara asked you if something was wrong when you started sweating when we were out to dinner that night_. Buffy thinks at Kelly.

_Behave_. Kelly thinks back.

Smiling at Giles who is looking at them questioningly. Buffy rolls her eyes. "We'll talk later!"

"I believe, that we may need to talk sooner rather than later, Buffy." Giles states frowning slightly.

"It's not bad, Giles! Honestly." Buffy whines slightly.

_You're whining, baby. If you want, I'll talk to him for you_. Kelly thinks to Buffy, hoping to help her relax, since she saw her tensing up slightly.

"We both can talk to him." Buffy states out loud looking at Kelly.

Dawn and Sam look briefly at each other, confused before looking back at the two women.

Turning slightly pale, realizing they had been talking mentally, Giles looks from Kelly to Buffy again. "We definitely need to talk."

"Fine, you can go on patrol with us, if you want." Buffy states rolling her eyes.

Nodding his head to the suggestion, he relaxes.

Buffy grins at Kelly. "What's for dessert?"

_You!_ Kelly thinks back at her watching Buffy blush slightly.

"I made some more cream cheese brownies, and you still have some of your pie left, don't you?" Kelly asks questioningly, honestly not knowing.

Buffy blushes slightly. "I finished it this morning." She mumbles looking down at her plate.

Chuckling slightly Kelly shakes her head at her lover. "I have got to remember to have a serious load of chocolate in this house for you. Oh, I forgot, did we get the package from the Coven?"

"Yeah, I put it upstairs in your box." Buffy grins at Kelly. "And I was thinking about who we would need, and Clem actually does the work, so I might ask if he would mind doing it."

Nodding her head at Buffy, Kelly smiles. "That would work out great."

"What are you two blathering on about?" Giles asks questioningly.

"Just something personal that I need to have done" Buffy states quietly. "Nothing to be bothered with."

Smiling at Buffy, Kelly quickly hops up, gathering the dishes and taking them into the kitchen, followed by Dawn who grabbed a few more sodas for everyone. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, got it under control." Turning to look at the teenager, Kelly tilts her head slightly. "Are you okay with me and Buffy? I mean, really okay?"

"Yeah, it's like I said earlier. As long as she's happy and you promise not to hurt her, I'm of the good." Dawn states appreciating the older woman asking. "You have definitely loosened her up already, she's more open about everything!" Dawn giggles slightly.

"You think she's more open, wait until you hear Tara and some of her comments. I'm starting to think I might be a bad influence on everyone!" Kelly laughingly states.

"Actually, Tara always made comments. The only thing was everybody missed the majority of them." Dawn comments conspiratorially. "I acted like I didn't get them so she wouldn't be self conscious about it. She was always making Willow blush or go into a daze." Giggling Dawn smiles hugely.

"I should have figured as much. I love your sister dearly, but…" Kelly shakes her head trailing off.

"She's a little slow on the uptake sometimes, huh?" Dawn states laughing loudly.

"She's getting better." Kelly grins wickedly at Dawn, making Dawn laugh even harder.

"Hey, are you two talking about me?" Buffy asks coming into the kitchen. "I was wondering what happened to the brownies and drinks!" Heading over to Kelly and wrapping her arms around her waist. Buffy snuggles her head against her chest almost purring in satisfaction at being close to her lover.

Dawn shakes her head. "She's turning into a needy sister, isn't she?"

"I like my lovings." Buffy mumbles against Kelly's chest. "And you guys are taking precious time away from my normal routine."

Kelly looks at Dawn, catching her eye and mouths 'horny slayer.' Making Dawn giggle.

Smacking Kelly on the ass Buffy mumbles "I know you're talking about me, so stop."

"Dawn, would you mind taking the stuff into the dining room?" Kelly asks quietly.

Smiling at the look in Kelly's eyes Dawn nods her head, grabbing the drinks and plate full of brownies, heading into the dining room before coming back for the plates and forks seeing Buffy and Kelly both have disappeared. Shaking her head, she figures they snuck down to the basement.

AAAAAAAAA

"This place might be getting a lot of action for the next week or so." Kelly states, sitting Buffy on top of the dryer, looking her in the eyes.

"I better be getting a lot of action." Buffy growls, pulling Kelly in kissing her roughly.

"Can you be quiet?" Kelly asks, pulling out of the kiss before gently biting down the slayer's neck, running her hands under Buffy's shirt, pushing it up and unhooking her bra.

"Probably not." Buffy moans quietly. "But I'll try."

Leaning her head down, Kelly quickly sucks one nipple in her mouth, sucking strongly before switching to the other nipple and biting down on it gently. Feeling Buffy start to rock her body slightly, Kelly quickly works her way down to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Sliding them down off Buffy, with Buffy lifting her lower body off the dryer to help.

Laying the pants and panties on the washer beside her, Kelly glances around quickly, seeing a rolled up sleeping bag in the corner and grabs it, throwing it on the floor in front of the dryer and quickly kneels on it, pulling Buffy until she's on the edge of the dryer, her legs spread wide.

Looking at the glistening mound in front of her Kelly moans low in her throat before growling "Mine!" and diving in with her tongue, flicking her swollen muscle with her finger and massaging one of Buffy's breasts with her other hand.

Groaning loudly and wrapping her legs around Kelly's head, Buffy rocks against Kelly's mouth, feeling the pressure building inside her.

Quickly switching her mouth and finger, Kelly sucks down on the slayer, keeping up a steady strong sucking motion, not letting up, while quickly inserting two fingers inside the slayer, starting a steady fast rhythm inside her. Hearing Buffy start to groan loudly, Kelly quickly moves the hand that was massaging Buffy's breast almost roughly, up to her mouth, lightly playing her fingers over Buffy's lips, until Buffy opens her mouth and sucked two fingers in, moaning around them to help keep her quiet.

Grasping Kelly's hair tightly, yanking on it roughly, Buffy rocks harder against Kelly's mouth and fingers growling around Kelly's fingers before tensing up and coming hard. Still rocking Buffy moans quietly as Kelly stops sucking and starts to lick at her sex, cleaning her up gently, as she slowly pulls her fingers out of her, continuing the gentle lapping.

Breathing deeply, Kelly finally rests her head against Buffy's thigh, while running her hands up and down Buffy's legs. "I love you, Buffy." She states quietly, getting her breathing under control and centering herself.

"I love you, so much Kelly." Buffy whispers quietly to her lover.

Slowly standing up, Kelly grabs Buffy's clothes and gently redresses her, hooking her bra back, adjusting the slayer's firm breasts inside the cups and straightening her shirt. Pulling back to smile at Buffy, Kelly winks. "Come on, let's head back upstairs before they wonder what happened to us."

"I think they might have figured out what we were doing." Buffy grins, grabbing Kelly to her and kissing her hard. "What about you, lover? Don't you need a helping hand?" Buffy grins wickedly.

Closing her eyes and groaning Kelly shakes her head. "Not right now, you can make it up to me later." Kelly hoarsely states.

"Come on, let's go." Buffy grabs Kelly's hand and tugs her up the stairs. "I need to get to the brownies before my evil sister eats them all."

Laughing Kelly smacks Buffy on the ass. "I actually made two batches of brownies, I hid the other batch, just in case."

Turning around quickly, a couple steps ahead of Kelly, Buffy nips at Kelly's lips. "You're too good to me, you know that?" Before kissing her long and deep, making them both groan. Wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck, Buffy strokes her tongue strongly over Kelly's before sucking on it. Hearing the door open behind her Buffy ignores it, continuing kissing Kelly.

Dawn huffs loudly. "Come on you two, you've been down there for forty-five minutes. That's long enough!"

Buffy pulls away and growls "Actually all day long isn't long enough" before leaning back in and kissing Kelly again.

"BUFFY!" Dawn yells in shock.

Pulling away and sighing loudly Buffy rolls her eyes at Kelly before turning around and continuing up the stairs. Leaving a breathless, dazed brunette standing on the steps.

Dawn looks at Buffy and then glances back down seeing Kelly just standing there with a dazed look on her face. "I think you broke her Buffy. And I really, really think I need to keep a good distance from you two." Dawn shakes her head feeling a buzzing in her own body.

Turning to see her lover standing there on the steps dazed, Buffy giggles slightly. "Dawn, why don't you give us another hour" as she starts back down the stairs.

Shaking her head Kelly sees Buffy coming at her with her predatory look on her face. "Nope. Turn around slayer we've got company."

"Damn." Buffy growls, making Dawn and Kelly laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Delauro - Thanks as always for the kind words!**

**Dee - No No No - wrong wrong wrong. Buzz Buzz Buzz going to affect everyone if they get too close! LOL But then again, I think I already let you know that in an e-mail! I'm going to have to get you a few more thumbs to put them up also! **

**Gina - You are hitting all of my stories, aren't you? Glad you like!**

**Chapter 28**

"I'm going to change for patrol." Kelly stands up to head upstairs.

"I'll come with." Buffy starts to stand up and follow Kelly.

Kelly turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you stay and visit, it won't take me long."

Pouting Buffy sits back down. "Not any fun." She grumbles under her breath.

"My God, Buffy! You're acting like you've never had good sex before." Dawn says snarkily.

"She probably hasn't if Riley was her main comparison." Sam states rather loudly into the room. Realizing she said it out loud, she blushes and goes "Sorry."

Buffy looks at Sam slightly shocked before grinning. "Actually, you're pretty much on the money! I thought you and him…"

Giles rolls his eyes at the conversation and decides to read his book, while waiting for the girls to get ready for patrol. Only half paying attention to the conversation.

"I think we're going to get divorced. Kelly tried to tell me he was going to turn into a control freak, but I didn't listen to her." Sam quietly states.

"She seems to know what's going on, doesn't she?" Buffy nods knowingly.

"Yeah, she just made the comment once. Letting me know what she thought. And she never said another word. Even though I know she really wanted to." Sam smiles thinking about Kelly.

"Were you and her together when you met Riley?" Buffy asks. Opening her eyes wide, "I'm sorry, that's none of my business." Buffy apologizes.

Sam starts laughing "I'm surprised you didn't ask Kelly."

"Actually, I didn't think about it. It kind of surprised me when we found out about the partner swap, I guess you could call it." Buffy states shaking her head and smiling. "She called him Missionary Man."

"That's one of her nicer names for him. They really don't get along." Sam says smiling sardonically. "Actually we were living together when I met Riley." Looking up to see if Kelly had come down yet she looks over at Buffy. "I fell in love, she gave me her blessing and told me she would always be there for me, as a friend. I moved out and three months later married Riley."

"She wasn't mad at you for leaving her?" Dawn asked surprised. "I mean, were you and Riley, umm. You know. While you were living with Kelly?"

"Riley and I dated, but we didn't have sex. Actually while I was dating Riley, Kelly and I weren't sleeping together. When I mentioned I liked him, she just nodded and moved her stuff into the other bedroom. She never got mad, but we were never actually in love." Sam shrugged her shoulders. "We loved each other, but we were just as happy being friends as bed partners."

Buffy's eyes got wide as saucers "Come on! There is like no comparison, here. Riley or Kelly? That's like comparing Vanilla ice cream to Rocky Road!"

Sam starts laughing seeing Kelly coming down the stairs with a frown on her face.

"Well, I sure as hell hope I'm Rocky Road!" Kelly growls menacingly prowling over to Buffy looking at her with an evil glint in her eye.

"Of course you are, baby." Buffy grins up at her lover. Squeaking out "KELLY!" As Kelly swoops in, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder and heads off into the kitchen.

Giles, who actually paid more attention to the conversation that he thought he would watched Kelly take off with his Slayer, shaking his head. "I really don't know which one of those two is worse." He states quietly looking back down at his book.

Dawn starts giggling and looks at Sam, who's quietly laughing. "So, Sam. Do you agree with my sisters assessment?"

Sam looks confused for a second, "Huh?"

"Vanilla Ice Cream and Rocky Road?" Dawn reminds her with a smile.

Looking towards the kitchen not seeing anyone Sam smiles hugely, "Don't you dare tell them I said this, but Kelly is definitely Rocky Road! Her head is big enough as it is, without letting her know I agree about the comparison!" Sam laughs lightly.

Dawn nods and winks at Sam. Realizing she had forgotten Giles was still in the living room she looks quickly at him. Seeing him blushing lightly and trying to act like he's reading his book.

"Oh, Giles. Give it up already. A houseful of women talking about sex? You're a man. You're loving every minute of this!" Dawn sighs dramatically.

Giles looks up "I dare say I do not! You ladies are young enough to be my daughters! I do not think of you that way. I…"

"Giles, shut up. You're protesting too much." Buffy laughingly states coming back from the kitchen, looking well and thoroughly kissed. "Come on. Let's go out on patrol. Will you two be okay here?" Buffy asks looking from Sam to Dawn.

"Sure we will, we'll turn on the television, maybe watch some movies and eat the rest of the brownies that are left." Dawn grins teasingly.

"Go ahead and have the rest of the brownies, guys. I can make some more." Kelly smiles a knowing grin at Buffy.

Narrowing her eyes Sam catches the look. "You already have more made, don't you?"

Giving her patented innocent look Kelly shakes her head "Whatever are you saying, my dear Sam?"

"Oh, guys just to let you know. The pies in there are for dessert tomorrow. So please, they're off limits, okay?" Kelly let's them know as Buffy is getting her gear together, which is puzzling the hell out of Giles watching her put away nothing.

"What kind did you make?" Sam asks wonderingly. "I promise we won't touch them, I'm just curious."

"Apple, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin, blackberry, and peach." Kelly states smiling, knowing peach pie was one of Sam's favorites.

"My lord. How much baking have you done Kelly?" Giles asks as he follows Buffy to the door.

Waving bye to Dawn and Sam, everyone heads out of the house. "I just made the pies and the rolls for Christmas Dinner. I'm going to make some green bean casserole tomorrow morning, so it will still be warm for dinner."

Smiling slightly he looks over at Buffy "How much weight have you gained, since she's started cooking for you, Buffy?"

Rolling her eyes Buffy shrugs her shoulders "I think I might have gained three pounds so far. I noticed my pants are a little snugger in places than they used to be." She turns and gives Kelly the evil eye.

"You're too skinny. I want you to be wearing at least size larger. I like having something to hold onto." Kelly smirks. "You were nothing but skin and bones. And I am making it my personal responsibility to fatten you up some."

Giles snorts out a laugh "Here, here."

Turning and looking at Giles, Buffy glares "Not you too?"

"I never could understand you girls and thinking you need to be rail thin. Tara was the only one of you that actually looks like a woman should look." Giles states smartly.

Kelly purses her lips together, waiting to see if Buffy is going to say anything. When she just stands there looking at him with her hands on her hips Kelly shakes her head and laughs. "So, you do notice all these hot women that have surrounded you over the years, huh Mr. G?"

Giles blushes profusely, realizing he was, in a way busted. "I - I didn't mean it like that. I didn't notice them that way, I mean."

Buffy starts laughing and shaking her head. "Give it up Giles. You may be like a father figure, but you are still a man. And wait until I tell Tara what you said! That is just going to be so good!"

Giles actually pales at the thought of the young woman that still insisted on calling him Mister Giles hearing that. "Buffy! You wouldn't!"

"Hmm, we'll see." She grins evilly at Giles, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Well, can we possibly change the subject before my reputation takes any more of a beating?" Giles asks questioningly.

"Sure, Mr. G." Kelly grins slightly. "So, you want to know about whatever is happening between me and Buffy. And I don't mean the sex part, right?"

"Yes, yes. Quite right." Giles mutters quietly "I can definitely do without the sex talk."

Kelly grins looking at Buffy "We need to find him a woman, don't we?" Looking at the watcher appraisingly Kelly grins. "You know, Giles. You are a very nice looking man. If you'd like I know a couple women that would love to meet you."

"Dear lord!" Giles groans. "Let's not and say we did, shall we?"

"Your loss." Kelly shrugs. "You might have some information on this yourself. We're each other's hearts. Soul Mates, whatever you would like to consider calling it." Kelly quickly states.

"Oh, my. You mean…" Looking from Buffy to Kelly and back again he scratches his head lightly.

"Yes. We are meant to be together. More than love, we are two pieces that needed each other to be complete." Kelly states smiling slightly at the stunned watcher.

"Dear Lord!" He mumbles before sitting down heavily on top of a tombstone. "We are talking about the power sharing, mind sharing thing here, aren't we?"

Buffy grins and sits down on a tombstone across from him. "Yep. Talking about doing the wacky every chance we get and exchanging powers. Happened for the first time yesterday morning. Well, now that I think about it, that might have started earlier." Turning and grinning at Kelly, Buffy winks "And then it happened all night long last night, into this morning around sun-up. And then again in the basement after dinner. And if someone hadn't told me to stay downstairs when they went to get changed…"

"Buffy! Please! I don't need to know the particulars!" Giles states heatedly before pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Buffy, I hate to say this, but the basement thing doesn't count." Kelly shrugs. "No exchange, remember?"

"Yeah, but I enjoyed myself." Buffy grins hugely at Kelly. "You want to take the one trying to sneak up on you?"

Kelly nods "Yeah, I was just waiting for him to get a little closer."

As the vampire got within striking distance Kelly nails him in the solar plexus with a back kick. Hearing the crack of his rib cage Giles eyes widen slightly. Seeing the vampire literally laying on the ground a good thirty feet behind Kelly, he hops off the tombstone to look at it.

"Kelly, you have literally crushed his rib cage." Giles starts furiously wiping his glasses looking from Kelly to Buffy. "Exactly how strong are you two?"

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. "She wasn't able to do that much damage last night. Yesterday morning we went to the track on campus and ran a mile in something like 25 seconds. But…" Buffy trails off looking at Kelly grinning.

"You were holding back too?" Kelly states grinning. At Buffy's nod Kelly laughs.

Kelly reaches down and stakes the poor vampire. "Come on guys, let's continue. He's the only one I feel around here."

Giles shakes his head ruefully. "I have some magical ability. Why can I sense neither one of you?" He asks questioningly. "I mean, I know from the coven that you are extremely powerful, Kelly and no matter how good your shielding is, it would leak. But I don't get a sense of you at all. And if you two are…Soul Mates I guess is the wording I would like to use. I should be able to sense Buffy."

Buffy grins, closing her eyes she levitates Giles five feet off the ground with a thought. Opening her eyes looking at her watcher who is staring at her in disbelief Buffy's grin gets bigger. She turns him upside down and starts laughing as he sputters out her name. Slowly rotating him back around, she sets him gently on the ground.

"Kelly, should I take off the charm?" Buffy asks quickly.

"Wait a minute, Buffy." Closing her eyes and sending her senses out, she doesn't feel anything within a mile radius that would realize what was happening. Opening her eyes she smiles "Go ahead."

Taking the necklace off Buffy watches for Giles reaction. Other than lifting Kelly and lifting Giles just now, she hasn't used her new found abilities. Not counting the mind talking thing.

"Dear Lord! That is absolutely amazing. If I am feeling that much power coming from you, Buffy." He turns and looks at Kelly with an amazed look on his face. "Do you have a charm, also?"

Buffy quickly puts her necklace back on and walks over to Kelly, lacing her hand in Kelly's. "No, she has a tattoo. More permanent, since she had some rogue covens and demons among other things gunning for her."

Tapping his glasses against his bottom lip, he looks appraisingly at the two women in front of him. "You two are becoming very powerful. You need to be extremely cautious and not fall into using your powers. You may become addicted…" Seeing Kelly shaking her head Giles trails off.

"Actually, I talked with the coven. Most cases that would be true. But for some reason when two soul mates meet and share our powers, we strengthen each other and purify the powers. They said we are actually incorruptible." Kelly states the facts.

"Oh, my." Giles blinks a couple times, trying to process this information. "I need to research this when I get back home. See if there are anything in the books that we have left."

"Actually the coven sent me some information on it today, I just haven't had time to look at it yet. If you would like to borrow it?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, I would love to read the book. Thank you so much. But how powerful are you?" Giles asks questioningly.

Rolling her eyes Kelly takes a deep breath "Ready?" at Giles's nod she opens herself up further than she had to Buffy previously, giving him a bigger taste of her powers while seeing Buffy smirking beside her out of the corner of her eye.

Waving his hands quickly Giles falls back against a tombstone, slowly sliding down it hitting the ground. "Good God!"

"Are you okay Giles?" Buffy asks worriedly, quickly running over to him, kneeling down beside him, with a scared Kelly behind her.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite alright. I just never expected that kind of power." Looking at Kelly in amazement he states "That wasn't all your power, either. Was it?" Shaking her head Kelly half grins.

"Come on Mr. G." Kelly reaches her hand down for Giles. "Let's continue patrol."

"Do either of you have any idea how powerful you might become?" Giles asks questioningly.

"Nope. Don't even know for sure how long it will take before we max out the…sharing." Kelly states with a smile and shrug.

"I'm just curious if I'm going to still be this damn horny after we max it out!" Buffy growls out low in her throat.

Giles, realizing exactly what's going on, and having read a bit about it, shakes his head slightly and then chuckles. "I don't know Buffy. What I remember of the little bit I read about this, I'm actually surprised you two can go a couple hours without, as you put it, jumping each other's bones?"

"It isn't from lack of trying." Buffy grumbles shooting her lover a glare.

"Learn patience, grasshopper." Kelly grins at Buffy. "Anyway, think about it. The more we tease and build up, the bigger the magic blast is when it happens! That one last night! Come on. Wasn't that worth waiting for?" Kelly teases Buffy.

Buffy gets a dazed look on her face as she thinks about it, smiling. "Oh, yeah." She moans deeply, eyes darkening.

Giles coughs, getting Buffy's attention. "Maybe you shouldn't bring up things like that, Kelly. It seems to distract Buffy somewhat." And seems to bother me somewhat, also. He thinks to himself.

Buffy gets close to Giles. "She likes to pounce occasionally, also. She isn't always with the build up." Buffy whispers quietly.

"I heard that." Kelly growls. "So do you want to play with the two that have been following us for the last three blocks, or do you want me to?" Kelly asks grinning.

"I don't know. You might have more frustration built up than me, do you want them?" Buffy asks smirking.

"Share?" Kelly asks.

"Okay!" Buffy spins around to face the vampires behind them at the same time Kelly spins and backhands the one directly behind her, knocking it to the ground.

Giles turns around to watch the two women, literally thrash the vampires in seconds before dusting them. Taking a deep breath he looks at them both and shakes his head. "These vampires don't even test your abilities, do they?"

Both women look at him and shake their heads.

"Have you two sparred with each other yet? Fighting each other to see how fast and strong you actually are?" Giles asks as they continue on patrol.

"Actually, it has crossed my mind." Kelly states hesitantly.

"Well?" Giles asks curious about the hesitant tone.

Buffy giggles. "She figures it'll turn into a major sex-a-thon if we do. And we can't very well do it in the house, we'll break all kinds of furniture…with the fighting, not the sex, even though I guess that's a possibility too." Buffy tilts her head thinking about that. Shaking her head to get back on track. "And the training room at the Magic Box is half filled with stock, so we don't really have the space there. If we are out in public, there's the chance we'll be seen. So, take your pick of the above reasons."

Thinking to himself, Giles chuckles quietly. "Remember where we went for your Slayer vision quest, Buffy?"

"You want to take us out to the desert to fight?" Buffy asks incredulously.

"Well, it would give you two the space you would need and no one else would be around!" Giles states quickly.

Kelly shakes her head "I'll figure something out, you two. It's Christmas time, so it will have to wait till next week. Okay?"

Giles frowns, "What are you thinking?" Kelly just grins slyly at the older gentleman.

"Give it up, Giles. When she gets that look, she won't tell until she's ready to spring it on us." Buffy pouts. "No matter what you do to get her to talk."

"You are more than willing to try, love." Kelly grins at Buffy, who's walking on the other side of Giles. Unconsciously the two women flanked him on either side as protection.

"I think most of the demons are tucked away in bed, hoping Santa will come to visit them." Kelly states. "Hey, CCS, where does Clem live? Want to visit him and see if he would want to do the tattoo for you?"

Giles looks intrigued, "Oh yes, the tattoo, like you have to hide your magic? May I see this tattoo?"

"Sure" Kelly states, unhooking her belt and starting to unbutton her pants when Buffy steps in front of her, stopping her hand.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kelly." Buffy states with a roll of her eyes.

"Why not? I'm wearing underwear and I'll just slide it up or down out of the way." Kelly frowns slightly.

"My word. Where exactly is this tattoo, Kelly?" Giles blushes darkly.

"It's on her right hip bone, more or less." Buffy answers. "And I would really prefer you keeping your clothes on around everybody else. I mean, I didn't say anything about the cleavage showing earlier, since I know it's like second nature to you, but can't you at least keep your pants on?" Buffy almost whines. "I don't want everybody else to see your hot bod!"

"Poor baby." Kelly soothes. "I like that you like my body, but not everyone wants it!" Kelly grins slightly, as Buffy buttons her pants back up and fixes her belt.

"Right." Buffy says sarcastically. "You were getting ready to give Giles a free look, when him and my sister were wanting to jump you bones when they met you earlier today. And let's not forget I interrupted Wood making a pass at you! I can't leave you alone for five seconds without someone trying to jump your bones."

"Hey! Willow hasn't tried to jump my bones. Neither has Xander!" Kelly states indignantly.

"No, Willow and Xander both only stared at your breasts like they were dying of thirst and you were offering them an oasis. And since Anya, ANYA! Was more than willing to have a three way with you, Xander I am sure would be more than happy to jump said bones!" Buffy rants, with her arms waving.

"Okay, I'll give you that. How about Lana? She didn't flirt with me once! The car salesman and manager. Most of the salespeople at the mall! I mean there are tons of people that don't want to jump my bones!" Kelly huffs.

"That's because their dumb asses!" Buffy yells before jumping up on Kelly, kissing her roughly, wrapping her arms and legs around her. Pulling away panting. "If they know the things you do, they would be lining up. Hell, I could probably sell tickets and make a fucking fortune!" Buffy growls before leaning in and kissing her again. Rubbing her body against Kelly.

Grasping Buffy's ass to help support, Kelly grins into the kiss. Knowing Buffy was working herself up to this. She'd smelled Buffy's arousal when she had fought the first Vampire, and the poor slayer was getting very, very frustrated.

"Ladies! LADIES!" Giles had been trying to get their attention for the last couple minutes. Finally, he whacks them both on the back of the head at the same time, making them break apart.

"WHAT?" Buffy yells in annoyance.

"Will you two please stop trying to hump each other in the middle of downtown Sunnydale so we can continue on patrol?" Giles states in disgust, glad that he's wearing a long jacket. Being around these two was going to be rough on everyone. And to be honest, he wasn't sure it would get any better after they had maxed out their magic/power exchange.

Releasing her legs, Buffy slides down Kelly's body mumbling to herself. "Clem lives in the next cemetery. We can stop in and see if he's there."

AAAAAAAA

"Thanks Clem! We'll see you at the house on Wednesday morning, then." Buffy grins, hugging the demon.

Heading out of the crypt Buffy is quickly followed by Giles with Kelly holding back for a second. "Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

"Yes, I'm visiting a friends house tomorrow for dinner. Thanks for asking." Clem states smiling.

"Okay. Here, I want you to get yourself something for Christmas, that you wouldn't normally buy, something you want, okay?" Kelly quickly throws a couple hundred dollars down on the table and quickly follows behind Buffy and Giles before he can say anything.

Shaking his head in disbelief at the woman he looks at the money and quickly puts it in his pocket. She's just too kind.

"What was the hang-up?" Buffy asks when Kelly catches up to them.

"Just wanted to make sure he had somewhere to go tomorrow." Kelly shrugs.

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Buffy states grinning.

"I'm not nice. Occasionally kind, but never nice." Kelly growls menacingly at Buffy with eyes narrowed. Quickly taking on a predators prowl, she starts after Buffy, with a confused Giles watching the two women.

Buffy squeals and runs around one of the mausoleums, while Kelly quickly jumps up on top of it, jumping down to the other side, pouncing on Buffy, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder, smacking her on the butt repeatedly as she walks back around to walk beside Giles. "You take it back or you'll get more spankings!" Kelly growls. When all she gets is a giggle and the slayer wriggling in her arms, Kelly quickly smacks her a couple more times. "Do you apologize?"

"NEVER!" Buffy screams, laughing.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Now?" Kelly growls.

"Nope!" Buffy states wiggling and grinning from ear to ear. 'I like this! I'll have to get her to try that riding crop soon!' Buffy thinks giggling.

Kelly looks to Giles with a raised eyebrow, watching him shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Okay, how about this instead, since you are obviously enjoying getting your ass beat. No sex all weekend long." Kelly tries a different tactic.

"I'm really, really sorry for calling you nice Kelly. You are the absolute meanest person I have ever met, and anyone that thinks you're nice needs their head examined." Buffy quickly states in as sincere a voice as she can manage.

"Personally, I think both of you need your bloody heads examined." Giles states exasperatedly.

"I think Giles may need a good ass whipping, also!" Kelly winks at Buffy, as she sets her down on her feet.

"He may." Buffy looks to Giles as if appraising whether or not his butt needs whipping.

"You wouldn't dare!" Giles eyes widen, seeing equal glints of mischief in the women's eyes.

Kelly and Buffy exchange a look before circling Giles.

"Ladies! I beg you." Giles actually sounds worried.

Buffy giggles first then Kelly chuckles.

"No, we wouldn't, Mr. G. But you sure are fun to get irritated." Kelly states grinning.

"Oh, he makes this clucking sound, I used to see how often I could make him do it when I was in High School." Buffy grins widely.

"Bloody hell! How many other things have you done to get a rise out of me?" Giles angrily asks.

"Oh, come on Giles! Get a humor check! It's funny. Plus I was a teenager with no life! I had to get my fun somehow!" Buffy whines.

"Come on Mr. G. Give it up already, she doesn't know you're yanking her chain! Plus she has me to irritate and be mean to, now. So you're pretty much off the hook" Kelly jokes.

"Damn it! I was always able to make her believe I was irate with her. Now you're telling her that I'm not! That is just not bloody right!" Giles grumbles loudly before doing a half smirk.

Buffy puts her hands on her hips looking at Giles. "You mean to tell me that most of the time when I thought you were really angry at me, you weren't?" Buffy starts pouting. "If I had known…"

"Exactly! If you had know you would have acted up even more! I had to keep you to an even keel on things." Giles grins at Buffy.

"Okay, we've been patrolling for the last three hours. And we've come across three vampires. Is there a hot spot we can hit that has more vamps?" Kelly groans looking around. "Or can we go home so I can help out Miss Horny, over there?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Buffy states outraged. "Like you aren't horny."

"I never said I wasn't, now did I?" Kelly states smirking at the slayer.

"Well, if you had let me follow you up when you dressed, you wouldn't be as horny as you are!" Buffy growls low in her throat.

"Okay, okay, children. Let's go back to the house. Lord, I just hope you're quiet." Giles looks at the two women, and is silently praying that his last statement comes true.

Buffy and Kelly look at each other and look at Giles. "We'll try?" Kelly states it more as a question that she doesn't really think the answer is going to be positive.

"Do you still have the extra cots in the basement?" He asks sighing. "I think I might bunk down there."

_I have a spell that will make the room soundproof_. Kelly sends mentally to Buffy.

"Giles, don't do that. We'll behave." Buffy states smiling. "Or as much as we can, we'll behave."

"Mr. G, don't worry. We will behave." Kelly grins at the watcher. "My word, you will have a quiet nights sleep tonight."

Smiling in thanks at Kelly, Giles narrows his eyes at Buffy. "No more trying to get my goat on purpose young woman!"

"I can't even pick on you?" Buffy pouts.

Rolling his eyes Giles shakes his head at the young woman, trying not to smile at her antics.

"Mighty Mouse, please behave. Do you really want him to hop the first plane he can get a ticket on back to London?" Kelly winks at Giles. "Please behave. You can do anything to me you want to make up for it, okay?"

Buffy's eyes widen and she gets a gigantic grin on her face. "Anything?"

Lowering her head on her chest and closing her eyes Kelly wonders what she has gotten herself into. Sighing loudly Kelly whispers "Anything."

"Oh, yeah!" Buffy does a little dance and shake of her hips. Looking Kelly up and down, licking her lips before easing up beside her. "The things I'm going to do!"

"Buffy! You better not do anything bad to this young woman! I will never forgive you." Giles frowns slightly at Buffy.

"Don't worry, Giles. She'll be in good hands." Buffy grins evilly at Kelly raising her eyebrows.

Letting out a loud breathe of air, Kelly just shakes her head. "Come on, let's get home. I'm sure I'm not going to get much sleep tonight."


	29. Chapter 29

**Dee - Just wait - poor Giles is in for an eye opener! LOL**

**Word - A lot of other stuff is going to be happening - might be a while - so please don't hold your breath!**

**Delauro - Poor giles is right! **

**Chapter 29**

Walking in the door, they all stop in shock. Dawn and Sam had moved the furniture against the walls in the living room and were Indian leg wrestling.

"Now, Dawn. Remember, it doesn't matter how strong or big the other person is, it all boils down centering your body weight. If you have your body weight set properly, you can keep anyone from flipping you over." Sam explains, before laying down and raising her leg for Dawn to hook with hers. "One, Two, Three!"

Both women try pulling the other woman's leg down to flip them over. Both of them shifting their bodies, trying to get the advantage, finally after five minutes Sam starts to laugh and Dawn is able to flip her.

Jumping up off the floor quickly, Dawn dances around, "Finally! Finally I was able to flip you! I am the champion!"

Giles throws his arms up in the air "What is it? Is there something here on the Hellmouth that is making all you people act weirder than usual?" Shaking his head in disgust he just throws out "I'm going to go to bed. Try and be quiet, children," as he stomps up the stairs, to everyone's laughter.

Kelly grins at Dawn "Did either one of you get a cot upstairs yet?" When Dawn and Sam look at each other Kelly shakes her head. "I'll go get it and bring it up."

Buffy laughs before turning to Kelly. "Did you see them down in the basement?" At Kelly's nod she smiles. "I'll go get the sheets and a pillow."

Dawn and Sam look at each smiling. "I guess we probably should put the furniture back, huh?" Dawn asks Sam as Buffy and Kelly leave the living room.

"Yeah. What time is it anyway?" Sam asks, shifting the coffee table back in place before helping Dawn shift the chair.

"Hmm. 11:30." Dawn states grinning. "It's still relatively early. But it is Christmas Eve and Buffy will probably want to go to bed early." At this Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Hey, you two. Are you going to stay up?" Kelly asks as she comes in carrying the cot.

"Don't know. I am kind of tired. Been a long couple days." Sam states, looking apologetically at Dawn.

Shrugging her shoulders Dawn just states "I'm a college student. We don't sleep, we go to classes, we study and we party all night. Breaks are for us to catch up on our sleep. So I'm there."

"Great, everyone in this house will probably be getting sleep, but me!" Kelly grumbles carrying the cot up the stairs.

"You aren't the only one getting no sleep tonight." Buffy grins. "I plan on being awake the whole time, also!"

"Will you let me get at least three hours sleep?" Kelly begs of Buffy.

"We'll see. What time do you need to get up in the morning?" Buffy questions.

"I need to fix the green bean casserole which with fixing it and baking it will take roughly 45 minutes to an hour. I'm making a big one, so it will take a little longer. We've got some presents to take with us, the pies and rolls. Tara said she thought if everyone got there by 11:00 am we would be able to open gifts before having dinner at 1:00." Stopping and thinking, Kelly continues "We've got five people that will probably be wanting to shower in the morning" Grinning at Buffy "Two that will definitely need a shower, unless we take one before actually going to sleep?"

Buffy thinks for a moment. "That will help spread out the hot water. So what time will you need to get up and do everything, bottom line?"

"If I'm figuring properly, 9:00 will be good." Kelly grins. "So if you let me get to sleep by 6:00 I'll be happy."

"Hmm." They finish setting up the cot for Sam before heading back downstairs. "I might be able to do that."

Stopping part way down the stairs both women hear Dawn and Sam arguing about Disney cartoons. Looking at each other they both shake their heads.

Leaning in and whispering in Buffy's ear, Kelly goes "Wouldn't it be weird if Sam and Dawn hooked up?"

Buffy starts to choke and turned to look at Kelly "Don't even joke about that! What a sick little thing we would have, me and Riley, you and Sam, Riley and Sam, you and me, Dawn and Sam, if we had someone for Riley to hook up with, it would be almost complete."

Kelly's eyes widen and she starts to turn red.

"What?" Buffy asks.

Shaking her head vehemently Kelly's eyes stay wide.

"Damn it, Kelly! What are you thinking?" Buffy hisses.

Kelly lets out one choked word "Giles."

"NOOOO!" Buffy closes her eyes and pushes her palms to either side of her head.

Sam and Dawn come running to the bottom of the stairs "Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Buffy moves her hands to her eyes, rubbing hard whining "Get it out of my head! Please get the pictures out of my head!"

Pulling Buffy in tight against her, Kelly tries to hold in the laughter. "Dawn, she's fine. I promise. It's my fault."

"What did you do to her?" Sam questions.

Buffy shakes her head against Kelly's chest mumbling "You do NOT want to know! Can someone please wash these images out of my brain!"

"I'm sorry, babe." Kelly mumbles holding Buffy tight, kissing the top of her head, holding back a smile. "We got the cot all set up for you, Sam. If you decide the couch would be more comfortable, we can get you set up there tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Kel. Dawn, are you ready for bed, or were you going to stay up longer?" Sam asks.

"I'll go ahead and shut everything off and head up with you. Hopefully we'll get a decent nights sleep." Dawn looks pointedly at Buffy and Kelly.

"I already promised Mr. G we would be on our best behavior." Kelly smirks knowingly at Dawn.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Dawn rolls her eyes. "I'll check and make sure everything's locked while I turn the lights and stuff off."

"Thanks Dawn." Kelly smiles appreciatively to Dawn, while still holding a moaning slayer that is now banging her head against Kelly's chest.

Dawn frowns watching her sister bang her head against Kelly. "Doesn't that hurt? I mean, it looks like she's banging you pretty hard!"

"Hmm?" Kelly looks down at Buffy, seeing that Buffy actually is banging pretty hard against her and if she'd been her normal self, she would probably have a cracked clavicle right now. "It isn't as hard as it looks. Goodnight you two." Reaching down with her hands, Kelly cups the slayer by the butt cheeks, lifting her up, so she can wrap her arms and legs around her. "Let's go to bed, baby. You can do all sorts of mean nasty things to me to take your mind off the images, okay?"

"Promise?" Buffy mumbles into Kelly's neck.

"I promise. Absolutely anything you want." Kelly whispers walking into their bedroom and shutting the door, turning the lock. "Hey, why don't you unhook your legs and get ready for bed? I need to do that spell, so everyone else can get some sleep. I think I can work a spell to keep the magic to the room, also."

"Okay." Buffy lets go and let's herself be lowered to the floor. Slowly undressing watching Kelly sit down on the floor and close her eyes, Buffy smiles. 'You really are a wonderful person. You probably would let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn't you?' Buffy thinks as she finishes undressing and quickly pulling the covers down to the end of the bed. Quickly heading to the toy box, she starts looking through it. Grabbing a couple different lubes, she sets them on the nightstand. 'I really want to use that monster on her. I mean, really! I think I might save that for later.' Grabbing a harness and one of the smaller sized flesh dildo's Buffy looks at it speculatively before switching it to a bigger one. 'That's for me. Now what do I want to use on Kelly?' Turning to look at Kelly, she sees her sitting there watching her.

"What are you in the mood for?" Buffy asks huskily.

"That wasn't for me?" Kelly asks, gesturing to the set-up Buffy had already grabbed out.

"No. For you to wear, yes." Buffy smiles slightly.

"Cover your ears, okay?" Kelly asks watching Buffy frown, but cover her ears. "GILES! DAWN! SAM! LARVO DEMON IN THE HOUSE!" Kelly screams at the top of her lungs. Waiting a couple minute and not hearing anything, besides the snoring coming from Buffy's room and Dawn and Sam talking as they get ready for bed.

Buffy laughs hysterically. "I guess that means it worked? Couldn't you think of something else to do?"

"I figured that would definitely get Giles and Sam moving, if they heard. Dawn would follow them." Shrugging Kelly smiles crookedly at the Slayer. "We can't walk out of the room, if we do it breaks the spell, okay?" Pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees, Kelly watches Buffy intently.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asks glancing over at her lover, while she's trying to figure out what to use on Kelly.

"Watching you." Kelly states. "I love you, Miss Buffy Anne Summers." Standing up and walking over to Buffy, Kelly reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a jewelers box. "Here." She quietly states, handing the box to Buffy.

"Kelly?" Buffy questions looking from the box to Kelly.

"Open it." Kelly smiles lovingly at Buffy.

Buffy opens the box slowly, closing her eyes she shakes her head in disbelief before opening them again to look at the beautiful platinum ring sitting inside. It's a platinum band with diamonds and emeralds alternating all the way round. "Why emeralds?"

"My birthstone." Kelly states quietly. "Do you like it?"

Looking up at her lover, seeing the worry she smiles, nodding her head. Eyes tearing up slightly Buffy touches it, lightly running a fingertip over it. "It's lovely, just like you."

Reaching in to take it out of the box, Kelly holds out her hand for Buffy's hand. Slowly sliding it on her ring finger, it's a perfect fit. Leaning down and kissing the ring and finger, Kelly says a few words so quietly that Buffy can't make them out. "What did you say?" Buffy asks as Kelly pulls away, lightly rubbing her thumb over the ring.

"I had put a protection spell on the ring, but didn't finish the last few words of it, until I knew for sure you liked it and it fit properly. You don't have to take it off for patrol, or ever if you don't want. Nothing will happen to it. You won't even be able to damage it yourself." Kelly grins at Buffy.

Buffy smiles in appreciation at her lover and looks back down at the ring. "Come here so I can give you a proper thanks." Buffy asks huskily, reaching up and grabbing Kelly behind the neck, pulling her down into a long, slow, deep kiss. A few minutes later, they both pull back, panting slightly. "Now I feel all mushy inside, I don't think that's going to work." Buffy states waving her hand over to the harness. "I just want you."

Kelly smiles slightly. "We can save the toys for tomorrow night?" At Buffy's nod, Kelly quickly throws the harness and dildo back in the box, before triggering a hidden compartment, pulling a box out. Kelly grins mischievously at Buffy. "This is one of your Christmas presents that you get now, instead of at the witch's house." Handing the box to Buffy, Kelly closes the toy box, and sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Buffy.

Looking at Kelly, Buffy shakes her head. Slowly opening the box, she moves the tissue paper out of the way and inhales sharply. Inside were a pair of matching short swords, that matched perfectly to Kelly's Katana. "Kelly, these match your sword." Buffy whispers.

"Yes. I didn't tell you everything. The Japanese gentleman actually sort of honorarily adopted me. I saved his life while I was supposed to be sleeping, but instead was tracking a demon. I helped him home and bandaged his wounds." Thinking back, Kelly smiles softly. "He insisted on getting my name and information. The next day he contacted my superiors, telling them I had saved his life, and how he wished to repay me. I didn't know at the time that he was owner of one of Japans biggest company's. It turned into this whole big thing, with the Vice President showing up, all my superiors, I had to be in dress uniform and everything. I didn't know what was going on. He planned this huge ceremony, where he presented me with his family Katana and those two short swords. He adopted me on the spot." Frowning Kelly turns sad for a moment. "He died of cancer two years ago. When he was told he was dying, he sold his company just keeping a decent amount of shares and everything he owned in Japan, and moved here to the States, so he could be closer to his one family member. A month later, he passed away." Silently tears start rolling down her face.

Buffy by this time, was kneeling in front of Kelly and was gently rubbing her arms. Staying quiet so she can get the story out.

"He gave me everything he had earned over the years. That man that I knew for roughly four years, was more of a father to me than Maclay Sr ever was. I have often thought of changing my name to Hiroshoma, my adopted father's name. But he wouldn't let me while he was alive. He said things happen for a reason." Smiling slightly, Kelly reaches out and runs her hands through Buffy's hair. "He is probably the only man I have ever really truly loved."

"I'm sorry Kelly." Buffy states quietly, reaching up to gently rub the tears from her face. "Does anyone else know this?"

"My friends don't. The government does, I had to pull some strings to have him be able to come to the US. They have copies of all the legal documents of where he gave meall his money. They needed to know where the money came from, so I wouldn't be thought of as a spy or traitor." Kelly snorts at that.

"So, when you said you were rich…" Buffy trails off in wonder.

"I'm filthy stinking rich. Buffy, to let you know…" Kelly shakes her head. "Here, let me get up."

Buffy shifts and watches Kelly move to her dresser, pulling one drawer completely out she pulls a packet off the bottom that was taped there.

"I got this Wednesday. Please, don't be mad at me." Kelly whispers, handing her the packet.

Buffy frowns looking from the packet in her hand up to Kelly. Slowly opening the packet, wondering what she's going to find, Buffy stares in shock. "You paid off the mortgage on the house? How?"

Kelly looks down. "Yes, I went to the bank and paid it off. I made them do the paperwork then, so I could have it to give to you. I kind of also paid for the rest of Dawn's education, so you won't have to take out the second mortgage you were planning on."

"How did you know?" Buffy asks wonderingly.

"I was looking for a pen to write with and came across the paperwork in the desk, along with your notes of how you were trying to swing everything." Looking up Kelly whispers. "Are you mad at me?"

Dropping the papers on the floor, Buffy wipes her hands down her face. Realizing she's sitting there naked and Kelly still has all her clothes on, and they're discussing mortgages, education, dead adopted father, and what was probably a woman worth literally millions of dollars, Buffy giggles.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"Is there anything else huge you want to tell me? I mean we might as well get it out tonight, if there is. And no, I'm not mad. Just kind of stunned." Buffy looks at Kelly and shakes her head slightly. "Do I even want to know how much money you have?" Buffy asks.

"There's nothing else huge. Those are the big things." Kelly smiles in relief that Buffy was taking it so well. "And we are worth roughly a billion dollars." Kelly states.

Buffy turns pale looking at Kelly. "I had to mishear you. You didn't just say a BILLION dollars, did you?"

"Yes I did." Kelly nods her head. "I can't give you an exact amount. It changes hourly, with all the stocks, shares and investments I have out there."

"I can't believe you are worth that much money!" Buffy states in disbelief.

"Buffy, I think you missed a very important word in that statement. I said 'WE are worth roughly a billion dollars.'" Kelly states again.

"What?" Buffy asks, dumbfounded.

"Here." Reaching down and grabbing the paperwork that Buffy had dropped on the floor, Kelly hands it to her again, grabbing another sheet and putting it on top. "Your name is on everything I own. Everything that is mine, is yours. I deposited two million dollars in your bank account today, while I was out. That is yours to do with as you want. If you want to spend it all on shoes, go for it, if you want to donate it to the society for blind, deaf horses that are over the age of 50, go for it. I have another checkbook that is a joint checking account, that you can use to buy anything and everything you want. Pay the bills, everything. Okay?"

Flopping back onto the bed Buffy just stares up at the ceiling. All these years, she's scraped by, barely able to make ends meet, robbing Peter to pay Paul. Then out of nowhere, Kelly shows up, boom, everything magically gets better. Reaching down, Buffy pinches herself hard enough to bruise on her thigh. Yelping at the pain she looks and Kelly is still sitting there beside her, but now she's frowning. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Buffy questions.

Shaking her head Kelly continues to watch her worried.

"You aren't going to disappear on me, or leave me, right?" At another shake of the head Buffy starts smiling. "Then you are overdressed." Buffy grabs the papers, slides them and the envelope on the dresser before coming to stand in front of Kelly. Kneeling down, she quickly unlaces her boots, sliding them off and pulling off her socks.

"Does this mean I'm getting laid?" Kelly starts to smile.

Looking up at Kelly with love in her eyes Buffy grins. "You are SO getting laid. One more question, does Tara know?"

Kelly shakes her head. "I paid off their house earlier and deposited money in their bank account today, also. The paperwork for the house won't show up till next week, though. I want to buy Anya and Xander a place, but I figured I would wait till after Christmas and let them know to pick out a house." Smiling slightly Kelly looks down "There is actually a house a street over that is five bedrooms, has a huge garage and yard. I put a retainer down on it. I think it would be perfect for them, especially when they decide to have children." Kelly didn't say anything, but she sensed that Anya was already pregnant, but assumed they were waiting for Christmas to announce it.

"What am I going to do with you?" Buffy questions.

"Love me." Kelly smiles. "That's all I want or need."

"Stand up." Buffy whispers. Quickly unfastening Kelly's pants, she pulls them down slowly, along with her panties and when Kelly steps out of them, she throws them in the corner behind her. Standing up, Buffy reaches and starts unbuttoning Kelly's shirt. Looking up she sees a smirk on Kelly's face. "What are you smirking at?" Buffy questions.

Shaking her head Kelly just continues to smirk down at Buffy. As Buffy finishes unbuttoning Kelly's shirt, she runs her hands under the fabric at Kelly's shoulders to push it off and down her arms when she stops in stunned surprise. "Kelly?" She squeaks out. With a shaking finger, she reaches out to touch the new tattoo that is over Kelly's heart. Lightly running her fingers over it she looks up at Kelly. "What all did you do today in the few hours you were gone?"

"You pretty much know the majority of it. Do you like?" Kelly whispers huskily.

"Yes." Buffy runs her fingers over the letter's spelling out her name Buffy's in an arch with a stake being the exclamation point, slightly piercing the blood red heart under it. Looking closely, Buffy sees written in the heart in a slightly darker ink 'Property of Buffy Summers'.

"It belongs to you. Forever." Kelly whispers, leaning down, kissing Buffy gently.

Whimpering into the soft kiss Buffy wraps her arms around Kelly, hugging her tightly. "I want a matching one." Buffy states quietly.

"What? You want a heart that says Property of Buffy Summers in it?" Kelly jokes lightly.

Shaking her head Buffy murmurs, "You know what I mean." Buffy presses a firm kiss to her heart. Smiling slightly, she runs her tongue over the heart, whispering "Mine."

Groaning lightly Kelly nods her head, lightly running her hands up and down Buffy's back.

"Aren't I still a little overdressed?" Kelly hoarsely asks.

"Why, yes you are." Buffy grins, reaching behind Kelly quickly unhooking her bra, before sliding it down and off, stopping at the other surprise. Looking up quickly at Kelly's eyes she looks back down at two matching nipple rings. Buffy starts to reach out to the newest addition but stops short.

"Go ahead Buffy. It isn't sore. Seems that Slayer healing works wonders for piercing's too." Kelly growls lightly into Buffy's ear.

Melting inside at Kelly's growl and the fact that she is looking at matching nipples Buffy groans loudly. "But I only have one mouth to use at a time on these!"

Chuckling Kelly whispers "Yes, but you have slayer speed. Plus, you might be able to squeeze them close enough together?"

"Right now, I want to make long, slow love to you all night." Buffy whispers. "Can I?"

"Always, my love." Kelly whispers back, kissing Buffy gently before slowly moving back onto the bed and lying down on her back, watching Buffy with passion filled eyes.

Climbing into bed and lying down beside Kelly, Buffy props herself up on an elbow looking at her lover. Slowly running a hand down Kelly's cheek and along her jaw, before following it down her neck and over her shoulder. Leaning in and kissing the shoulder lightly, Buffy pulls away to let her hand travel lightly over Kelly's upper chest, lightly following the outline of her new tattoo. Circling one breast for a few moments, without coming into contact with her nipple, Buffy switches to the other breast, lightly touching, running her fingers under the weight of the breast where it meets the rib cage. Smiling at the low moan coming from Kelly as she runs her fingers over that sensitive area, Buffy leans over to suck the nipple gently into her mouth, bathing it with her tongue, while lightly rolling the other nipple between her fingers and thumb. Gently grasping the new nipple ring between her thumb and index finger, Buffy gives it a slight tug while playing with the other one in her mouth before grasping it with her teeth, tugging up insistently, making Kelly groan louder and grasp the bed sheets on either side of her body. Buffy smiles, as Kelly arches up into the touches.

Releasing the nipples, Buffy slowly eases further down Kelly's body. Running her hand and tongue over Kelly's abdomen, smiling at the fluttering muscles and the moans escaping from Kelly. Flicking her tongue repeatedly into Kelly's belly button Buffy giggles. Pulling up slightly to look at Kelly she grins.

"What are you grinning at?" Kelly asks in a sex roughened voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't get your belly button pierced, while you were at it. We could buy you some crop tops, show off this sexy, muscular stomach and have a nice shiny belly button piercing to enhance it. What do you think?" Buffy grins before leaning back down sucking on the afore mentioned body part, making Kelly arch up and rotate her hips slightly.

"I will, if you will." Kelly groans out.

"Hmmm. It's a date, next week." Buffy growls lightly before licking her way further down Kelly's abdomen, smelling the arousal coming off Kelly in waves. "God you smell wonderful." Inhaling deeply, Buffy smiles "Not as good as you taste, though." Looking down at the juices glistening on Kelly's mound and her swollen sex Buffy leans down, placing a light kiss on her mound.

Looking up and grinning sexily at Kelly, Buffy shifts her body to lay between Kelly's thighs. Gently pushing them a little further apart. Laying her head down on one thigh, Buffy lightly traces her fingers down the wet outer lips keeping contact, but not letting them ease to the inner lips as Kelly's hips buck up, looking for firmer contact.

"Buffy! Please!" Kelly groans out.

Kissing the thigh under her head, Buffy watches as her fingers gently ease between Kelly's outer lips. Closing her eyes at the warmth and flood of fluid that escapes Kelly, Buffy growls low and deep. Running her fingers through the wetness, Buffy slowly raises them to her mouth, looking up to Kelly, slowly easing two fingers in and sucking the juices from them, making Kelly's eyes darken and hearing her moan, Buffy smiles slightly, before looking back down at Kelly's swollen sex.

"My God, Kelly! You are so wet." Buffy moans, running her fingers up and down her sex, gently spreading her inner lips, and pushing two fingers easily inside Kelly. Pulling back out, Buffy switches it to four fingers, easing in and out of Kelly gently in rhythm with Kelly's rocking hips. Buffy swallows hard. 'There is just something so sexy about watching this. Watching me slowly ease in and out, seeing her so swollen and flushed with blood, just aching to be touched, licked, sucked on.' Buffy thinks to herself, feeling her own juices escaping and running down onto the sheets under her. Pushing her lower body against the mattress under her, Buffy tries to get some relief for her own aching body.

Feeling Buffy's rocking, knowing she's aching as much as herself, Kelly groans out, "Swing around."

Buffy glances up with a confused look.

"I think it should work out, even with the height difference." Kelly groans, still rocking her lower body against Buffy's hand. "I want to taste you, please." Kelly pants out.

Realizing, finally what Kelly is saying, she frowns first, wondering if they can, then deciding what the hell, only one way to find out. Easing out of Kelly, Buffy climbs up to kiss Kelly first before shifting her body around, straddling Kelly's head before easing down, reaching inside Kelly, stroking, feeling for that sweet spot and searching for her throbbing muscle from the different angle, quickly find and sucking it in her mouth, making Kelly groan and buck.

Grasping Buffy's ass, Kelly tugs her down to her mouth, quickly licking and sucking up all the juices flowing from Buffy, before flicking her with her tongue. 'Oh yeah, so possible.' Kelly thinks before quickly latching onto Buffy's swollen nub, alternately licking and sucking while reaching with two long fingers, easing them between her folds, quickly penetrating the slayers body. Finding a quick easy rhythm, Kelly flicks her tongue over Buffy as her fingers stroke over the pleasure spot inside Buffy, quickly making Buffy rock harder.

Buffy quickly imitates what Kelly's doing as they both buck harder and faster against each other, feeling the build up in their bodies. Quickly tucking her thumb in, Buffy slides her whole hand home, making Kelly arch up hard against her in orgasm. Buffy screams out as she feels Kelly suck down hard on her, and quickly push a third finger in her, making her climax instantly. Bodies riding out the wave of pleasure rocking and clenching for long moments afterwards. Finally hips start to slow down, hands and fingers slow and stop, gentle kisses placed against aching, spasming nubs.

Slowly easing her fingers out of Buffy, Kelly places another light kiss against the still spasming clit in front of her, smiling slightly as Buffy presses down into the caress. Moaning loudly, as Buffy slowly eases her hand out, Kelly turns her head to nip lightly at the leg beside her.

Buffy eases herself around, to literally collapse on top of Kelly, her head resting between her breasts. Sighing when she feels Kelly's hand lightly running up and down her back. "I love you."

"I love you to, babe. Merry Christmas." Kelly whispers, wrapping her arms around Buffy and hugging her tight.

Looking over at the clock, Kelly smiles. Early night. It's only four in the morning, and if she takes a shower now, she might actually get four hours sleep.

"Honey, let's go take a quick shower and get some sleep, okay?" Feeling Buffy nod her head against her in agreement, but not move, makes Kelly laugh.

"Are you going to get up?" Buffy shakes her head no. "Am I going to have to carry you to the bathroom." A nod. "You are spoiled." Another nod. Exhaling loudly, Kelly holds on tight to Buffy before easing her body to the side of the bed and swinging her legs over the edge, leaning up, grasping Buffy to her as she stands up, smiling as Buffy wraps her legs around her, Kelly shifts her body up slightly and Buffy buries her face in her neck.

Grinning evilly, Kelly quickly walks to the door and strides to the bathroom with both of them naked as the day they were born, making Buffy squeak in protest, but keeping quiet so she doesn't inadvertently wake everybody up.

Shutting the door behind them, Kelly grins as Buffy quickly untangles herself and stands on the floor, with her hands on her hips and a blush on her face. "What if someone had seen us?" She hisses quietly at Kelly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kelly turns to the shower, turning the faucets on, waiting for the water to warm up before switching to the shower. Turning back to look at Buffy, Kelly grins. "Buffy, I would assume everyone in this house has seen a naked woman before. I don't think it would be that big of a deal, it isn't like we were actually having sex on our way here. Now if I had you up on my shoulders with my face buried in your sex while I was carrying you here, that would be different."

Eyes widening at the thought, Buffy blushes even redder.

"Or maybe you hanging upside down, with your arms wrapped around my waist, our faces buried in each others sex at the same time? Now that would be a good one for a reaction." Kelly grins wickedly. "Want to try it sometime to see what will happen?" Kelly grunts loudly as Buffy smacks her hard in the stomach. "Maybe not." Kelly wheezes, rubbing the spot. "Shower time."

Shaking her head in disbelief Buffy smiles when Kelly can't see her. 'That would almost be worth the embarrassment to see the look on Giles' face! But best not to encourage her.' Buffy thinks before climbing in the shower with her lover. Watching Kelly quickly wash her hair and body Buffy grins. "You don't waste time with showering, do you?"

Turning around to look at Buffy, running her hands over her body to quickly clean herself Kelly grins. "No. I can shower and get dressed in five minutes flat. Before the extra speed I have now."

Watching Kelly run her soap covered hands over her breasts and down her stomach, she sees the red hand print on Kelly's stomach, where she had smacked her. Frowning she quickly looks back up to Kelly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Reaching out to run her fingertips over the spot, Buffy feels the heat coming from it and frowns harder.

"Buffy, it's okay. You didn't hurt anything. Just a good strong tingle sensation going on. Come on, let's get you cleaned up so we can go back to bed and curl up and sleep for a few hours." Kelly smiles winningly at Buffy before running her soapy hands over Buffy's shoulders and down her arms.

"Okay, but no playing!" Buffy warns. "I promised you at least three hours sleep and you definitely will get it."

"Take all my fun away." Kelly grumbles lightly. Quickly helping Buffy wash her body, Kelly takes a quick moment to place a kiss against the delectable ass in front of her face, as she runs her hands up and down Buffy's legs, washing them.

"Kelly." Buffy warns.

"It was just a little kiss. I can't ignore it, you know I have an ass fetish." Buffy moans at Kelly's teasing.

Rinsing the soap off each other, they step out of the shower to dry each other before wrapping up in towels and heading back to their room. Buffy brushes her hair quickly, watching Kelly just run the towel over hers a few times before taking a small brush, running it through quickly and climbing into bed.

Watching Buffy brush her hair Kelly smiles. Seeing her breasts jiggle slightly, Kelly feels the desire starting to build up again. Closing her eyes, Kelly plops down and throws her arm across her eyes to keep herself in check.

Smiling Buffy saw where Kelly's eyes had drifted and saw them darken with want before Kelly flopped over and threw her arm across her face. Shaking her head, Buffy turns out the light, grabbing up the covers, pulling them up before climbing to lay on top of Kelly. Wiggling slightly, until Kelly spreads her legs a little more, Buffy slides one thigh between her legs and tangles them together, before burying her face in Kelly's neck, kissing it lightly, whispering "I love you." As Kelly wraps her up holding her tight.

"I love you, too." Kelly whispers squeezing her a little before sighing and slowly easing into sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Delauro - Thanks for the feedback - hopefully you'll get a kick out of this chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

Slowly coming back to consciousness a couple hours later, Buffy looks at the clock. 'It's only 7 am, why am I awake?' She thinks before snuggling back down to go back to sleep. Hearing the knock on her door, she groans. 'That explains why I woke up.' Easing off Kelly, to her mumbled displeasure, Buffy makes sure she's covered with the sheet before grabbing up the robe and answering the door as she's tying the sash.

"Giles, what do you want?" Buffy hisses quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're still in bed?" Giles questions.

"Well, yeah. We didn't get to sleep till a couple hours ago, Giles! Give me a break. Plus I promised Kelly she would get a minimum of three hours sleep tonight or this morning, whatever! Now, please go away." Buffy turns to go back in the bedroom, but Giles stops her with a hand on her arm.

"I am sorry, Buffy. But can I ask a favor? Would you be so kind as to get that book from the coven, so that I can read it?" Giles asks apologetically.

Rolling her eyes and grumbling about researching on Christmas morning being a load of shit, she turns away, leaving the door open to go to their toy box, opening it to find the package she had thrown in there yesterday morning.

Kelly wakes up to the noise and calls out in a hoarse voice, just awake enough to realize Buffy's not in bed. "Buffy. Get your ass back in bed, we can play all you want tonight. You promised me at least three hours sleep!"

Giles closes his eyes and whispers. "Dear Lord."

Making Kelly wake up a little more and shift in the bed to look towards the door where Giles is standing. Not paying attention to the fact the sheet has pooled down around her lap she waves at Giles "Morning, Mr. G."

Giles' eyes, of their on volition, turn towards Kelly and he literally squeaks and turns around yelling over his shoulder "Never mind! I'll get it later." As he literally runs down the stairs.

Buffy's standing at the end of the bed with the package in her hand looking from her lover to the now empty doorway. "Serves tweed boy right." Buffy mumbles under her breath, setting the box back down before walking to the door and shutting it looking at a still half asleep Kelly wiping her eyes. Untying her robe and letting it drop to the floor, Buffy crawls back into bed, pushing Kelly onto her back before snuggling back on top of her lover.

Humming in pleasure at her baby back on her. Kelly falls back asleep within seconds. Buffy giggles slightly before closing her eyes and following Kelly back into slumber land.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Dawn and Sam both snap awake at hearing Giles yell. "What the hell was that?" Dawn asks, running her hand down her face before looking over at a giggling Sam Finn. "And why are you giggling?"

"Well, that was a deep voice, and since Giles is the only male in this house, I would assume it was him. And if I would hazard a guess, he might have got an eyeful of one sort or another this morning." Sam laughs slightly.

Dawn shakes her head in confusion, then realizing what Sam's saying she starts grinning. "Do you think?"

Nodding her head, Sam grins hugely.

Hopping out of the bed, Dawn grabs her robe to cover her tank top and shorts that she wore to bed. "I have got to see his face. It'll tell us for sure."

"Wait for me!" Sam grumbles grabbing a pair of jeans to pull over her panties and a t-shirt, quickly following the young woman downstairs.

Both of them come to a screeching halt in the kitchen doorway, seeing an extremely red faced Giles mumbling to himself as he quickly fixes himself a cup of tea, while rubbing his face repeatedly.

Looking at each other they smile knowingly. Dawn walks in stating. "Good morning Giles, how are you doing?"

Jumping, Giles quickly turns around looking at first Dawn's grinning face to Sam's smirk. Rolling his eyes he just sits down hard on one of the stools at the island. Laying his head down on his arms he shakes his head. "I am too old for this." He grumbles quietly.

They both start to laugh looking at the watcher. "Yep, definitely got an eyeful of some sort this morning. I'm laying odds it was Kelly." Sam states with a huge grin. "Even on a good day, Kelly is not modest in the least."

"Don't I know it!" Giles growls under his breath, lifting his head up. "Last night she was going to…" Trailing off realizing what he is about to say, he blushes again and shakes his head. "The pheromones in this house have addled my brain!" He gets up to make his tea after hearing the kettle kick off.

Dawn smirks "I'm sure that's not all!"

Just waving his hand at the teenager, he sits down to sip his tea. Deciding it was easier to just act like nothing happened.

Sam looks at Giles and shrugs her shoulders. Turning to look at Dawn she states "Looks like the funs over. I guess I'll take a quick shower and get cleaned up. Oooh, I think I'll make coffee first, that way it'll brew while I'm showering." Sam quickly finds the grinder and coffee grounds that Kelly bought and starts a fresh pot of strong coffee, knowing the smell would probably work its way upstairs and wake the woman up.

AAAAAAAAAA

Smelling coffee, Kelly slowly regains consciousness. Inhaling deeply and smiling, she wakes up more before starting to frown slightly. "Buffy, honey? Wake up." Kelly asks hoarsely.

"What? We can sleep for a little longer it's only 8:00." Buffy mumbles looking at the clock before snuggling back down.

"Well, I smell coffee and I'm awake now. But, is it my imagination or was Giles in here this morning?" Kelly questions.

Starting to giggle Buffy nods her head, before kissing Kelly's neck. "Yes, you flashed him and he ran away screaming." Buffy starts to laugh.

"I flashed him? On purpose?" Kelly frowns trying to remember.

"Actually, in your defense, you were still mostly asleep and just leaned over the bed and said hi to him with the sheet around your waist. So, he got a good look at…these!" Buffy slides off to cup Kelly's breasts in her hands, before squeezing them lightly.

"And they scared him so bad he ran away screaming? Good for my confidence." Kelly grumbles then stops and thinks. "Why was he in here?"

Laughing slightly harder, Buffy leans down and brushes her lips over Kelly's before standing up to get dressed, explaining exactly what happened this morning, almost word for word.

"He needs to get a life." Kelly snorts out in laughter. Quickly dressing in a tank top and jeans, Kelly grabs the package, quickly opening it and pulling the book out. "We really do need to find a woman for him." Grinning slightly she asks Buffy. "Does he have anything against werewolves? We could try and hook him up with Lana, that should loosen him up some!"

Buffy literally falls over onto the floor laughing at that idea. "Could you imagine?"

Kelly smiles down at her lover. "Come on, babe. Let's go see what color your watcher is now." Kelly reaches down and helps Buffy to her feet, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I'm more curious if he'll be able to meet your eyes." Buffy smirks slightly. "Hell, he may not be able to meet either one of our eyes."

"We could tell him it could have been worse. Tell him if he had come out into the hallway at 4 this morning he would have really gotten an eyeful." Kelly winks at Buffy.

Heading downstairs, they find Giles sitting in the kitchen on a stool, reading the paper. Looking to Buffy, Kelly winks.

"Hey Mr. G. See anything good?" Kelly grins as he looks up quickly with wide eyes and a face turning red. Waving to the paper Kelly tilts her head. "Do you see anything good in there?" Hearing Buffy quietly snort behind her Kelly turns to her lover. "What's the matter babe?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Buffy bites her lip to keep from grinning and looks at Giles who is, of course, wiping his glasses.

"Here, I think you were looking for this?" Kelly grins, handing him the book before going to grab a cup of coffee. Hearing him sputter behind her, she starts laughing. "You know, Mr. G. Since I was still pretty much asleep this morning, I missed the look on your face. But Buffy said something about your running away screaming. I didn't think I looked that bad!" Kelly grins, handing a coffee cup to Buffy.

"Dear Lord!" Giles groans and bangs his head lightly against the table. "You two are going to be the death of me. I believe I may need to see a doctor to make sure that my poor old heart can handle this!"

"Giles, no harm no foul. You really shouldn't let something like that bother you." Kelly shrugs looking at Buffy, who's grinning from ear to ear. "Plus it was entertaining to Buffy, obviously."

Giles quickly looks up at a grinning Buffy and shakes his head before starting to smirk. "Well, I would say she has something to grin about, if I say so myself."

Buffy's eyes widen as she looks at Giles. Kelly laughs and lightly grasps his shoulder "Now, there you go. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Dawn and Sam who had come back down were standing their watching before Dawn pipes up. "This is all fine and dandy, but Sam and I want to know exactly what happened this morning!"

Giles blushes lightly before looking up at Kelly with a slight smirk. Waving towards her breasts, he states. "I got a free show."

Sam giggles and Dawn looks around the room and frowns. "You mean to tell me that everyones seen her breasts but me? Somehow I'm feeling left out." Dawn pouts.

"Okay." Kelly starts to pull up her tank top, until Buffy yells. "What? You don't want her to feel left out on Christmas morning, do you?" Kelly questions innocently.

Shaking her head, Buffy looks at Kelly then everyone else. "There is just something so wrong about this. I mean shouldn't I get mad that my watcher got a good eyeful of my lover's breasts? And you, Miss Flash everyone, can you try to keep your clothes on? Seeing accidentally is one thing, but flashing people? PLEASE!"

Sighing dramatically, Dawn looks at Buffy. "That really isn't fair, Buff. I mean everyone else has seen them, but me. What would it hurt? Besides, look… Hey, what's that on your chest?" Dawn asks moving closer. "Cool, she has a tattoo."

Sam sees what Dawn's talking about and grins. "That's new! What'd you get?"

Both of the women walk over to look at the tattoo and they both start laughing and turn to look at Buffy. "Got her marked as yours, huh?" Sam asks.

Giles can't stand it and turns around to look and he smirks up at Kelly. "When is Buffy going to get one to match, stating she's yours?"

"Next week." Buffy growls out before Kelly can say anything. "While I'm getting it done, she's going to get her belly button pierced."

Raising her eyebrow Kelly smirks at Buffy. "I am, am I?"

"Yes. We discussed it last night, and that's what I decided. After that we're going shopping at the mall for some tops and maybe some leather pants to go with them." Buffy licks her lips, imagining Kelly with a tight top, pierced belly button showing and tight soft leather pants wrapped around her legs. "Oh, yeah."

"Thank God!" Giles states shaking his head as the phone rings, quickly walking over to the wall and picking it up.

Sam shakes her head and gets herself a cup of coffee, while Dawn turns to look at her sister. "Buffy, you look like you're ready to pounce on poor Kelly."

Kelly chuckles. "That's her pounce look, alright! Okay guys, give me a few minutes so I can get the green bean casserole going. If someone would like to take the pies out to the vehicle, I would appreciate it. I've got boxes on the back porch, cut cardboard out to set between each pie to support them so they don't crush each other. I still have a few more presents to take. Plus the rolls and casserole."

"Yes, we'll be there by 11:00. See you then, my dear." Giles hangs up.

Buffy shakes her head "I'll cut the cardboard up." Before heading outside.

"Where are the presents that need to be taken out to the vehicle?" Dawn asks.

"They're in my closet in the bags. I think there's roughly five or six bags." Kelly grins in thanks at Dawn.

Heading up the stairs Dawn and Sam bring the presents down.

Quickly fixing the green bean casserole and getting it in the oven, Kelly steps out onto the back porch to find Buffy. Seeing her talking to another woman, she hangs back, deciding to continue with the cardboard that Buffy had barely gotten started on.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Faith, the prodigal child has returned!" Buffy grins widely, quickly putting the cardboard down and hopping off the porch to give Faith a hug.

"Hey, B! Wha's up?" Faith asks in her gravelly voice, smiling slightly.

"Merry Christmas girlfriend! Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in like four months! What have you been up to?" Buffy asks, sincerely happy to see her sister slayer.

"You know me, B. Can't sit still. Been to New York, Cincinnati, New Orleans, bunch of other two-bit towns. You know how it is." Faith shrugs. "Was in the area and thought maybe you wouldn't mind my crashin' here for a while."

"Faith you're always welcome here. Are you okay?" Buffy asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay B. Just tired, haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days." Faith smiles a little more, glad to be welcomed.

"Well, we're heading over to Willow and Tara's for Christmas dinner. So you might not get to sleep any time soon. And you **are** going with us. Even if we have to grill out hamburgers to make sure everyone has enough to eat, you hear?" Buffy states in a no nonsense tone.

"Thanks B. Yo, who's that?" Faith asks with a serious note of interest in her voice, eyeing the built woman up and down. "She's fine!"

Buffy rolls her eyes. Figures! "Faith, that's mine, so keep your hands off, okay?" Buffy smiles slightly.

Turning shocked eyes to Buffy, Faith goes "Huh? Since when did you start swinging that way B?" Turning back and looking the woman up an down again she grins, showing her dimples to the fullest. "That would probably be worth switching teams, huh?"

Buffy growls under her breath. "You have no idea, Faith. But seriously, I love her. She's become everything to me." Buffy smiles looking at her lover.

Hearing Buffy say that, Faith let's a real smile cross her face. "About damn time, girlfriend. About damn time." Quickly hugging Buffy.

Seeing Faith is seriously happy for her, Buffy smiles in response. "Come on, let me introduce you two. If I thought you were bad on your own, Kelly's going to make you a thousand times worse. Damn, what am I getting myself into?" Buffy mumbles, confusing Faith, making her wonder what she's talking about.

Kelly hears them approaching and quickly stands up, wiping her hands on her jeans. Smiling as Buffy comes up beside her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet the original devil child, Faith. Faith, this is my…" Turning to look at Kelly she frowns "we are so much more than girlfriends, I don't like 'partner', I think it would be weird going around introducing you as my lover, so what should I say?"

Laughing and biting her lip, Kelly leans down kissing her quickly. "So I guess fuck buddy wouldn't work either, huh? OW!" Kelly rubs her butt where Buffy pinched it. "Guess not. Hi, Faith, nice to meet you." Reaching out and shaking her hand, Kelly grins as Faith puts a little slayer strength into the grip, meeting her pressure for pressure.

"Damn, B! Who is this woman?" Faith finally states looking down at their hands that have both turned white from the pressure. Faith wouldn't admit it, but her hand was actually starting to hurt and she was putting everything into the grip.

Releasing her hand Kelly turns and smiles at Buffy. "I'm going to go get the pies out to the vehicle, you want to explain?" Buffy shrugs.

"She's my heart, my life. Literally we are a part of each other now. We were meant to be together. I think that about covers it." Buffy states quickly smiling at Faith briefly before looking at Kelly.

"Well, that's it in a nutshell." Kelly grins. "Faith come on in. We'll be leaving in roughly an hour, so if you want to change or anything, go ahead."

"Thanks, stretch." Faith grins. "I'll go take a quick shower and change." Hopping off the porch to grab her duffel bag and heading into the house and up the stairs to get cleaned up.

"So that's Faith the other slayer, huh?" Kelly asks Buffy while stacking up the pies.

"Yeah. She's had a rough life. She doesn't like to stay in any place for long." Buffy sadly shakes her head. "Actually I don't think she knows how to act around us, most of the time."

"No one will have anything for her for Christmas, since she just showed up, will they?" Kelly whispers quietly.

"No. Damn! Everyone is going to be opening up gifts and she won't have anything. Fuck!" Buffy grumbles.

"Buffy, I bought you a few things that are probably out in the hummer right now." Looking her in the eye Kelly asks her silently if she can. "It's some weapons that I had shipped here that were part of my collection. Can I?"

"That and leather are the two main things, she likes. Besides sex, and you definitely are not going to do that for her, okay?" Buffy grins, letting her know that it was okay to give Faith the gifts.

"Can you go and get a few tags for me to change them out? Also, find Dawn and send her in here. I have something I was going to give Dawn, but if she can wait, I'll give it to Faith instead, and replace it." Kelly frowns slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asks.

"Sort of a gift card so she can buy anything she wants with it. If all Faith has is what's in the duffel bag, she can probably use it." Kelly smiles slightly.

"Okay. I'll get the tags and send Dawn in." Buffy reaches up and kisses Kelly lightly.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Dawn bops into the kitchen grabbing an apple out of the bowl to munch on it while watching Kelly curiously.

"Yeah, I've got a big favor to ask you." Kelly looks seriously at Dawn.

Straightening up Dawn gets serious. "Sure, what you need?"

"I don't know if you know yet, but Faith showed up a few minutes ago." At Dawns shake of the head Kelly grins slightly. "Well, we don't have anything for her for Christmas, and…well, I got you a Visa Gift card for Christmas along with a couple other things. Would you mind terribly if I give this card to Faith and I'll get you another one?"

Dawn smiles. "You're too nice! That would be fine, Kelly. I can't believe my sister lucked out with you. You know, it's very well known that I'm the better sister!"

"Hey! Stop trying to steal my girlfriend!" Buffy growls walking into the kitchen, handing the tags to Kelly. "Here, babe."

"Thank you. Let me take these pies out and find the gifts to switch out the tags with, okay?" Kelly kisses Buffy lightly on the nose before grabbing up three of the pies, and heading towards the front door.

Buffy looks at the remaining pies and grabs them up to help. "Thanks Dawn. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"It's Christmas, Buffy. And, actually Kelly didn't have to do it either. She really is a good person." Dawn smiles slightly. "She's like Tara in that sense. Both of them would do anything humanly possibly to make everyone happy."

"That is very true. Let me get these pies out there and see if she needs any other help. Love you brat." Buffy states kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you too, Buff." Dawn smiles before heading upstairs to see Faith.

AAAAAAAAA

Smiling as Buffy sets the pies down beside the packages, Kelly runs her hand down her back and lightly pats her on the butt. "You look absolutely edible in that dress, you know? It hugs you in all the right places."

"Do you need any help?" Buffy questions watching her lover dig through the bags.

"I found all but one of them." Kelly grumbles looking through the bags. "Ah Ha!" She pulls out a small box that was roughly four inches squared. Gently easing the tag off and replacing it with another one, Kelly quickly writes Faith in the To section and Buffy in the From section.

"There, that's the last one here." Pulling her cell phone out, she quickly calls Tara. "Hey sis… Almost ready to leave, but I got a favor to ask…Thanks, anyway it looks like there's going to be another mouth to feed…Faith…Yes she showed up this morning….If we don't have enough food, I'll run over here and get some leftovers and heat them up, don't worry!…I'm sure….Anyway, there's a card on your mantle to Dawn…Do you have another envelope you can put it in and put Faith's name on the outside?…I would appreciate it…Love you!" Hanging up Kelly smiles. "I think that's pretty much it."

"No, that's not it." Buffy states huskily, feeling the love for this wonderful person easing up inside her. "I think someone deserves a huge kiss." Wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck and standing on her tiptoes, Buffy pulls Kelly the rest of the way down for a heart stopping, passionate kiss, quickly invading Kelly's mouth with her tongue, tangling them together groaning into the kiss as Kelly pulls her tight against her body.

Running her hands down Buffy's back, Kelly runs them down to cup her ass. Hands hesitating they run back up and down again. Groaning loudly, Kelly pulls away. "That just is not fair!"

Grinning wickedly, Buffy looks at her lover. "What's wrong baby? Do you think my not wearing underwear is going to bother you today, or something?" Giggling, Buffy quickly turns and heads back into the house, leaving a tall brunette contemplating retaliation behind her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Is that everything?" Kelly asks looking in the rearview mirror, making contact with one then another person. "Now children, you know the rules. Did everyone go to the bathroom? We won't be stopping on the way, no matter how much you beg. And I don't want to hear 'are we there yet?' coming out of anyone's mouth, understood?" Getting snorts of laughter interspersed with 'yeah rights' and one bitch from her lover, Kelly nods her head. "Don't think I didn't hear that comment, young woman. Just think about what I know and if you don't want everyone else to know you better apologize."

Buffy's eyes widen from the back seat, where her and Faith are sitting, to let Giles sit up front. "I'm sorry honey. You know I love you."

"Yo! Stretch. What'cha got on B? I ain't never heard her apologize like that before!" Faith smirks, catching Kelly's eyes in the rearview mirror. Finally getting what Buffy had been grumbling about earlier. Kelly is definitely joker.

Pulling out of the driveway and heading toward the witches house, Kelly smiles. "Sorry Faith. She apologized. I can't tell, now." Glancing up she winks at Faith.

Rolling her eyes Faith turns and looks at a slightly blushing Buffy. "So, B. I guess you found the fun, huh?" Faith gives a slight thrust of her hips.

Buffy starts grinning madly, surprising Faith. Usually she gets a 'how rude' or a 'grow up' from Buffy.

Leaning into Faith glancing up to see that Kelly is watching where she's driving and not paying any attention to them. "Hours and hours and hours of fun, Faith. She literally makes me explode all over the place! The things that woman does! Wow! I didn't know some of those things were possible."

Faith chokes slightly and just stares at Buffy open mouthed, not believing what she's just heard. Swallowing repeatedly, Faith opens and closes her mouth, not knowing what to say.

Trying not to laugh at Faith, Buffy decides to push it a little further. "And my God! The things she lets me do to her. Not let's me do, gets off on, wants me to do over and over again. Slayer strength? I have never been happier for it in my life." Buffy starts laughing seeing Faith's dilated eyes and smelling the arousal coming from the dark slayer.

Pulling back Faith figures Buffy is fucking with her. "Funny B! Glad to see you finally got a sense of humor."

Raising her eyebrow Buffy looks at Faith and states very seriously. "I was actually serious, Faith."

_Hey, what are you two talking about back there? I can't hear you, and Faith looks like she's about ready to get off or something_. Kelly thinks at her.

Looking up and catching her lover's eyes in the rearview mirror, Buffy blushes. _Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll tell you later, since we're here, okay? You aren't mad at me, are you?_

_Like I would get mad at you. You forgive me for all the shit I pull_. Grinning Kelly pulls in and parks. Turning to unbuckle she sees Giles watching her with narrowed eyes. "What did I do now?" She asks exasperatedly.

"You were talking, weren't you?" Giles states accusingly.

"Yes. Do I have to ask your permission for that? Because if I do, I'm really going to flash you just to get you all flustered!" Kelly growls at him jokingly.

Giles leans in till they are nose to nose, and growls right back. "And I might like it!" Before pulling away and getting out of the suddenly quiet vehicle.

"Yes!" Kelly yells, grinning madly. "I have corrupted the tweed dude!" Hopping out of the Hummer and dancing around.

Everyone else that was sitting there in stunned silence watches Kelly and they all start busting up laughing.

Faith looks at Buffy. "You actually are in love with her? B, I hate to tell you this, but I think she's worse than me!"

Buffy grins "In some ways, I would have to agree with that point, Faith. Come on, let's get this stuff inside."

Climbing out of the vehicle, everyone grabs some stuff and head up to the house, where Tara is standing with her hands on her hips, having heard Kelly's yell, and silently watching the dancing extravaganza.

"You better not have upset Mr. Giles, Kelly." Tara states, smiling her lopsided smile.

Giles walks up the steps first, carrying a couple bags of Christmas presents. "Merry Christmas, my dear. And I would really, really like to know how you two can be related." Sighing dramatically he smirks at the blonde. Leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek before whispering. "She is a card, isn't she?"

Grinning in appreciation at the watcher, Tara nods her head. "It has been extremely interesting since she came here. Go ahead and take the presents in by the tree, to the left. By the way, it's good to see you."

"Same here, my dear." Giles smiles, nodding his head to the gentle, Wicca before heading in the house.

As everyone traipses inside wishing Merry Christmas' and hugs if possible.

As everyone gathers in the living room, filling up all the available seats, Kelly quickly sits on the floor, with her back against the wall, stretching her legs out to watch and enjoy, not really expecting anything. Happy to be there with family. Smiling as Buffy walks over and eases down onto her lap, leaning back against her chest, crossing her legs over Kelly's.

Wrapping her arms around her lover's waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder, Kelly whispers. "Family is the best present ever." Before kissing her cheek lightly and turning back to watch as Willow quickly starts grabbing gifts, spreading them out amongst everyone.

"By the way, I bought you some more stuff, but it's at the house hiding up in the attic. I didn't want to have to track them back and forth. Hope you don't mind." Kelly quietly whispers, lightly stroking Buffy's stomach through her dress.

"Of course not. I love you." Buffy states, turning her head, kissing Kelly lightly on the lips, before being interrupted by a present being plopped in her lap by Tara.

"Come on you two, enough with the making out, open some gifts!" Tara smirks.

"Sorry, can't help it, your sister is hot." Buffy smirks right back.

"Hmm, this one is to me." Buffy grins, quickly tearing into the wrapping, making Kelly chuckle. "Oh, my." She whispers, pulling out a choker necklace that matches her ring. Turning to look at Kelly with questioning eyes.

"I love you." She whispers kissing her deeply, before pulling away. "Would you?" She asks handing the necklace to Kelly while pulling her hair out of the way.

Quickly placing the necklace around Buffy's throat and latching it, Kelly leans in kissing the back of Buffy's neck. "I love you too, babe."

Tara looks in surprise at the necklace, then sees the ring Buffy's wearing that matches it. Quickly kneeling down beside the two women. "Oh, my Goddess." She whispers looking at Buffy. "That is absolutely gorgeous." Looking back at Kelly. "Am I to assume that you two aren't just screwing each others brains out and are actually planning on being together?"

Buffy smiles and nods her head. "She's my heart, Tara." Unknowingly mimicking the words Kelly had written in her note to Willow and Tara.

Gathering them both into a hug Tara whispers. "I am so happy for both of you." Pulling back with tears in her eyes, she smiles. Then her eyes narrow slightly, zeroing in on Kelly. "And you, did you do something you need to tell me about?"

Eyes opening wide, Kelly coughs slightly. "Exactly what are you talking about, Sis?" She asks wondering which thing she was going to get in trouble for first.

"Well, it happens that my darling redhead signed into the on-line banking and it seems we have QUITE a bit more money in there than we should. Would you happen to know where it came from?" Looking at Kelly with her eyebrow raised, Tara keeps a serious look on her face.

"Me." Squeaks out Kelly. Smiling apologetically. "Merry Christmas?"

"We are going to talk." Tara shakes her finger at her.

Buffy giggles. "Tara, you can talk all you want, but it isn't going to do any good. She did the same thing to me. She told me I could spend it all on shoes, if I wanted too!"

Tara's eyes open wide "Two million on shoes?" At Buffy's nod Tara looks to Kelly again. "Exactly how much money do you have?"

"Enough to where I have probably already made back the four million I gave you two." Kelly mumbles quietly. "Come on, yell at me later, if you want. But it's Christmas, get with opening the presents."

As everyone starts tearing in their presents, Faith is standing and leaning against the wall, watching everyone and smiling slightly. Figuring she wasn't getting anything, especially since she just showed up this morning. When Tara hands her a small package to her from Buffy she looks up in surprise, catching Buffy's eye. Raising an eyebrow in question, Buffy tilts her head back towards Kelly. Nodding her head, she quickly opens it and gasps in shock. Inside were authentic silver throwing stars. It looked like a dozen of them, beautifully hand crafted, real authentic ones, not the crap ones most stores try to pawn off. Swallowing hard, she looks back up, catching Buffy's eye, since Kelly seemed more interested in burying her face in Buffy's hair. Mouthing a thank you, Buffy winks, turning her eyes to Tara who is walking towards her with another package.

Feeling her knees start to wobble, Faith accepts the gift and slowly eases to sit on the floor, before she falls down. Pulling off the bow and opening the long narrow box, Faith feels a tear start to ease down her cheek. Running a shaking hand around the handle of the sword with an ivory dragon head on the end, she gently lifts it out of the box, sliding the sword gently out, seeing the engravings on the blade, she quickly slides it back in, placing it back in the box before quickly wiping the tears that had started to fall.

Standing up she quickly walks over to kneel beside Buffy and Kelly. "I--I can't accept this." She hoarsely states, another tear escaping. "It's too much." Looking from Buffy to Kelly and holding Kelly's eyes. "You can't give me this. This sword is probably worth a million dollars. I'm not worth it." Faith states in a sad voice, looking down at the floor.

_Babe, can I talk to Faith outside?_ Kelly asks.

_Please. You out of everyone might be able to get through to her. I love you_. Buffy replies.

Kissing Buffy on the shoulder, she gently slides out from under her and stands up. Looking down at Faith, she holds her hand out.

Looking from Buffy to Kelly's hand, she looks back. Buffy nods her head. "Go ahead Faith."

Buffy turns back to watch the rest of the Christmas shenanigans going on.

Reaching up, taking Kelly's hand Faith follows her outside.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"So, what'd ya have to say, stretch?" Faith grunts out, sticking her hands in her pants looking out at the yard.

"I thought you might want to talk, Faith." Kelly states leaning against the side of the house.

"Ain't got nothing to talk about. I just don't need no sword, is all." Faith tries to backtrack a bit.

"Faith. Don't try to bullshit me. It won't work. Why don't you think you're not worth it?" Kelly states turning a hard stare on Faith.

'Whoa, Stretch has bad ass side.' Faith realizes, blinking in surprise.

"How about this? I'll tell you a story about a woman I know that didn't believe she was worth anything, either." Kelly states crouching down, plucking a piece of grass from the yard, shredding it into long thin strips while giving Faith her life story, every gritty detail, everything that had happened. Told her stuff she didn't tell Buffy or Tara. She didn't tell her about the stuff that had happened recently, knowing that would be a dead give-a-way. She just held back that it was about her, knowing Faith could and probably would figure it out if she wanted to. Finally winding down, she stands up and turns to look at Faith.

Faith quietly listens to the whole story. Hearing the truth in Kelly's voice. Hearing the pain in the even tones that gave away the fact that it was closer to home that Kelly was telling her. Realizing as the story continued, that it actually was Kelly's life story. Looking down at the ground not saying anything for the longest time, Faith finally looks up and meets Kelly's eyes. "I think you had as fucked up a life as I had growing up." She finally states.

"I won't ask you to spill your life story, Faith. But, if you need someone to talk to, I would consider it an honor if you chose me." Setting her hand on her shoulder, Kelly whispers. "And I would really, really appreciate it if you would actually BELIEVE that you are worth it. Take the gifts, Faith. I want you to have them. More yet, Buffy wants you to have them." Turning to head back in, Kelly's stopped by a hand on her arm.

Faith finally gets out a choked. "Thank you." Before releasing Kelly's arm and turning to look out into the back yard. Thinking about her shitty family life and Kelly's. No, it wasn't exactly the same, but they both were pretty fucked up. They could understand each other more than anyone else in the house could. Faith realizes she could actually have a close friend in Kelly, if she took up her offer. Closing her eyes Faith felt the ice enclosing her heart crack a little more, from the initial crack of seeing the Katana in the box.

Kelly realizes it isn't going to be easy getting Faith to open up, but knowing if she can get through that hard shell, there would be a loving kind woman under it. Someone that would make a good friend, and maybe a wonderful wife/lover for someone. Shaking her head she walks back into the living room, smiling slightly at the group of people that were becoming her family. Looking over to Buffy, seeing Buffy watching her with a worried expression, she quickly crosses the floor to sit back down behind her lover, sitting her legs on either side of Buffy's and wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. "I love you." She whispers quietly, kissing her neck. And closing her eyes, thanking God for allowing her to love and be loved.

"I love you, too babe." Buffy whispers leaning into the caress. Knowing instinctively that Kelly wasn't ready to talk about what had went on. "Here, this is from Willow and Tara." Buffy picks up a package.

"Open it for me?" Kelly pleads quietly, not ready to relax her grip on her lover. Watching Buffy quickly unwrap her present she feels eyes on her and glances up seeing Tara watching her closely. Smiling slightly at her sister Kelly turns back to the package. As Buffy pulls away the tissue paper Kelly quickly releases the death grip she has on Buffy and reaches for the picture. Feeling tears starting to build up, Kelly swallows hard trying to keep them at bay, but they don't obey and started running down her face quickly. Taking a deep breath, Kelly traces the picture of her mother standing with Tara, both their arms wrapped around each other, smiling for the camera. Realizing that this picture had to be taken right before their mother died, obviously on a better day. Quickly handing the picture to Buffy, Kelly stands up and crosses to where Tara is standing, grabbing her up in a gentle hug, crying silently.

"The one picture I took, was the one of all three of us together. It got taken away, and I'm assuming destroyed, when I was captured out on an ops mission when I was 20. You couldn't have given me a better gift. Thank you." Kelly whispers hoarsely, before pulling back and wiping her face quickly.

Buffy watches Kelly with a concerned look on her face.

Faith had come in a few minutes before, watching the pain and the love cross the tall woman's face before she grasped Tara in the hug. 'Yeah a lot of pain still with her, also.' Faith thinks to herself, deciding she would try to talk to this woman.

Kelly smiles ateary eyedsmile at Tara. "I love you, sis."

Tara had felt tears working their way down her face at Kelly's reaction and now she smiles sadly, reaching up to brush Kelly's cheek. "I didn't mean to make you sad." She softly states.

Shaking her head negatively Kelly takes a deep breath, smiling a bigger smile. "I just wish there was something I could have done, Tara. For both of you. No matter what, I'll always feel sad for that."

Everyone had stopped and were watching the two women, worried briefly. But now they all looked back over their gifts, smiling, talking about what they had received. Thanking everyone else.

"I better start getting the food set out on the table." Tara states grinning. Willow hops up to help.

"Do you need any help?" Kelly asks wiping the last traces of tears from her face, smiling at her sister.

"Nope, I think Willow and I can get it. Get too many people in the kitchen at the same time and it takes twice as long, since you're stepping over each other." Tara smiles and heads to the kitchen.

Quickly going to take up her spot behind Buffy, Kelly hugs her hard. Looking and smiling at the picture. "Hey, you didn't open any of your gifts from me." Kelly whispers in her ear.

"I wanted to wait until you got back in here." Buffy whispers back. Buffy looks up seeing Faith slowly approaching them. _Faith_

Turning, Kelly watches Faith approach and sit down beside them, reaching for the two boxes, pulling them into her lap. "Thank you." She whispers looking at Kelly then Buffy.

"You're welcome." Buffy quietly states smiling slightly. "Here, this is for you, also." Buffy hands her the card.

Opening the envelope, Faith pulls out the Visa. Giving them a questioning look, she flips it over seeing that it states it's a debit card and as soon as the money was used up, to dispose of it properly. Looking back inside the envelope, she pulls out a little card that states the enclosed credit card has a $5,000 balance and was good wherever a Visa is accepted.

_You were going to give my sister a credit card worth $5,000? _Buffy incredulously sends in Kelly's mind.

_Be nice or I'll make it for a lot more! _Kelly sends back smiling slightly.

"If I try to give this back, you're gonna get pissed, ain't cha?" Faith asks before looking up catching Kelly's eye.

Surprisingly it's Buffy that answers. "Yeah, Faith. She'll get pissed. And if she gets pissed, I get pissed. It's a big pissing match and nobody's happy. So just say thanks, give us hugs and kisses and go spend the fucking money on leather and food or whatever!"

Faith starts grinning and then laughs loudly looking at Buffy. "B, She's damn good for your ass. Plus you just gave me permission to give her a hug and kiss! HOOEEE!" Faith quickly pounces on Buffy and Kelly both, hugging them at the same time before placing a quick hard kiss on Buffy's mouth and another one on Kelly's mouth before pulling away, grinning madly.

Shaking her head, it takes a moment to come out of the shock that she was just kissed by Faith. And so was Kelly! Frowning she gives Faith the evil eye, before smirking at the slayer. "That's the only freebie you get. I catch you kissing her without my permission, I'll kick your ass!"

Raising an eyebrow Kelly turns her head to look at Buffy. "So, all she needs is your permission? It isn't a definite no, she just gets your permission and she can kiss me anytime she wants? I mean, I don't get a say in the matter at all?" Taking a breathe to continue the complaining, Buffy quickly swoops in, invading her mouth quickly before she gets to say anything else.

Kissing Kelly long and hard, Buffy finally pulls back looking at her and smiles. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe." Kelly grins and winks at her lover. "Get opening your gifts."

Buffy grins and starts tearing into her presents, opening her eyes wide at the leather jacket and pants that she pulls out of the boxes. Opening one of them, she quickly closes it back. "Kelly!" She hisses.

"What?" Kelly asks. Looking into the box Kelly has the good grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I must have gotten that mixed up with another box. That should have been an at-home one."

Faith starts laughing. "Come on, show and tell B. What's in it?" Kelly raises an eyebrow at Buffy and Buffy just rolls her eyes before opening another box. Laughing, Kelly hands the box to Faith.

Faith opens the box and gives a low wolf whistle. "B. These are some sexy undies she got ya! I mean, hell. I'd love to have these. These are top drawer." Faith starts pulling out the g-string panties, holding them up, looking at them front and back. "Damn this box must hold twenty pairs. Pink, red, purple, ooh B - these purple ones are real purty!" Faith grins at Buffy.

Buffy growls low in her throat. "Faith, stop playing in my underwear."

Kelly sputters out a laugh at Buffy's phrasing, and buries her face in her back, shaking hard.

Faith's eyes open wide, "Well, damn B. All you had to do was ask." Faith quickly puts the underwear back in the box and closes it up. "I guess I'm not allowed to play in B's underwear. Stretch, if she ever gives you that order, feel free to look me up." Faith smirks at Buffy.

Buffy frowns, then thinks about the actual words she said and blushes darkly. "I didn't mean it like that! Jeez. You both need help."

"But honey, you were the one to say it!" Kelly finally gets out between her laughing fits.

"Guys, dinner's ready." Willow comes in and tells everyone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews:**

**Delauro - Faith will have a decent part in this story! As I've mentioned before - she is one of my favorite Characters.**

**CBS - Glad to hear from you again! Stop disappearing ! Of course Dawn is curious! Would she be anything but? LOL**

**MGN - Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 31**

Looking at the remains of the dinner Tara starts to giggle and the giggles turn to full-fledged laughter.

"What is it, honey?" Willow asks wondering what set Tara off.

Waving her hand at the decimated food she grins. "I think we might need to get some more food! There's nothing left!"

"There's dessert." Kelly mumbles, playing with Buffy's thigh. Slowly inching her hand up, grinning.

Buffy turns and raises an eyebrow at Kelly, grasping her hand, she whispers. "Behave."

Growling low in her throat, Kelly stands up to gather up the dishes before heading into the kitchen.

Tara followed with more dishes frowning slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kelly was only paying half attention as she scrapes the plates and was placing them in the dishwasher.

"I was just wondering if there was something wrong?" Tara asks again, coming to stand and watch Kelly.

"No, nothings wrong. Just a little horny." Kelly mumbles under her breath.

Hearing Kelly's answer, Tara can't help but grin. "Yes, Goddess forbid, you've been here for, what? Four hours? You must be going through withdrawals!"

"Oh, hush! And, actually it is sort of like withdrawals." Kelly states, frowning slightly. "I need to talk to you about what's going on between Buffy and myself." Stopping and looking towards the dining room, Kelly shakes her head grinning. "But it can wait. Let's get the pies out there, so the poor food deprived children have something else to eat."

Grabbing up the pies, they carry them to the dining room.

As everyone gets a piece of pie, or in some cases two and three pieces, Xander stands up, gently placing his hand on Anya's shoulder. "I would like to make an announcement." Smiling gently at Anya he looks up, catching the eye of his closest friends, before grinning goofily. "I just wanted to let everyone know that we're having a baby."

A huge chorus of congratulations and when are you due's bombarded the couple. Anya smiles proudly. "I'm due on June 6th. Xander and I have decided to buy a house, so we are going to look for one next week.

Buffy turns and gives Kelly a hard stare, when all she gets is a look of innocence back from her lover, she sends out _You knew, didn't you_?

_Possibly? _Kelly sends back apologetically.

_Bitch_! Buffy smirks slightly.

_Your Bitch! Hey, an idea for a new tattoo! _Kelly smiles hugely.

Buffy smacks her upside the head. "I get to decide the next tattoo you get."

Everyone demolishes the pies and thanks Kelly for the delicious desserts.

AAAAAAAAAA

As people where cleaning up from the open fest, Kelly winks at Buffy before whispering. "I'm gonna talk to Xander and Anya. If we disappear, don't worry, okay?"

Buffy grins and shakes her head at her lover. "You better behave. I don't want to hear about any threesomes you got up to while I wasn't there!" She jokes before kissing Kelly.

"Nope, no threesomes. I love you." Kelly quickly heads off to talk quietly to Xander and Anya.

"Hey, you two. Congratulations." Kelly smiles, quickly hugging Xander and gently hugging Anya.

"Hi, Kelly." Xander grins at the tall woman. "I wanted to thank you personally for the gift card, but, and I don't mean to sound wrong or anything, but it didn't say how much was on it anywhere."

"Xander is trying to ask you how much money do we have to spend?" Anya bluntly asks.

Laughing Kelly smiles hugely. "Well, see that's part of what I want to talk with you two about. Would you mind going on a little drive with me?"

Anya and Xander look at each other confused before Anya asks. "Why?"

"Well, I sort of have something I wanted to show you, and I figured we could talk a little. I haven't gotten a chance to know either of you very well, and I felt kind of bad about not knowing what to get you for Christmas, so…" Kelly trails off looking at them hopefully.

"Okay, let's go with, Ahn." Xander smiles down at his fiancée. "She wants to get to know us better. And that is a scary thought all of it's own!" Xander smirks at Kelly.

AAAAAA

Tara looks confused as she sees Kelly, Anya and Xander leave together and looks over at Buffy, who is working her way through the gifts Kelly had given smiling to herself with Faith sitting beside her, checking out her new 'toys'.

"Hey, Buffy. Where did Kelly disappear to?" Tara asks.

Buffy looks up smirking slightly. "She sort of has a Christmas present for those two, but it wasn't something she could wrap and put under the tree. So, I would assume she's taking them to it."

Shaking her head in confusion she smirks slightly. "Okay, but why didn't you go with? You two have been practically joined at the hip since she came here. I'm surprised you let her go off with Anya and Xander after that comment Anya made the other night!"

Smirking at Tara, Buffy shakes her head. "I trust her completely." Looking to Faith who has a confused look on her face Buffy grins. "All her hungries and hornies are mine."

Faith's confusion cleared up and she looks at Buffy, her jaw partially open. "You mean to tell me Anya was hitting on Kelly?"

"Actually she wasn't so much hitting on Kelly, as she was offering to have a threesome with her, Xander and Kelly." Tara states, laughing slightly. "Personally, I was more worried about you three earlier, the way Faith pounced on you!" Tara grins at Buffy, who blushes slightly.

"Yeah, I made this stupid comment, and you know Faith! Never one to turn down a free opening. I guess I should be thankful she just kissed me and didn't try anything else!" Frowning slightly she turns and eyes Faith. "You didn't slip Kelly anything extra in the kiss, did you?"

Faith's eyes widen slightly. "What exactly are you asking, B? You two are giving off enough sex charged vibrations to light up the whole city of Sunnydale. And no, she got the same kiss I gave you. Nothing 'extra!" Faith smirks slightly. "But don't think it didn't occur to me. I mean a chance to lay a real good one on you and her? Hard not to!"

"What is going on? Is everyone turning into sex crazed nymphomaniacs?" Tara asks exasperatedly.

"Unfortunately, my dear, that is probably closer to the truth than you realize." Giles walks up, tapping his chin with his glasses. "Has anyone explained to her yet, what's going on?" He asks Buffy.

"We really haven't had a chance, Giles. With Christmas and us just finding out a couple days ago." Buffy shrugs. "Kelly I think was planning on telling her as soon as all the craziness died down, and she had a chance to read up on it, also."

"Yes, well. Where is your other half, Buffy?" Giles looks around, surprised to not see Kelly in the immediate vicinity.

"She took Xander and Anya to look at something, why?" Buffy asks.

"This might be something we should discuss rather quickly. And I would prefer to discuss it when we're all together." Giles states ominously, then grins hugely. "It's not bad. At least not necessarily, but we just need to be careful…Especially when we're around you two together." Giles mumbles the last part.

"Yo! G-Man. What do you mean to be careful around Buffy and Kelly when they're together?" Faith, of course heard him.

Rolling his eyes at the Dark Slayer he looks to Buffy. "Can you please contact her and ask her to hurry up?"

Buffy nods her head. _Kelly, babe_?

_Yes. _Kelly smirks watching Anya and Xander.

_How much longer do you think you'll be? Tweed boy has come across something in the book and insists its important that you get back here so we can discuss it. _Buffy sends her lover her 'feelings' on the discussion part.

_We've actually walked through the inside of the house, Xander is checking out the garage and Anya is looking at the back yard now. We'll probably only be another few minutes. _Kelly chuckles at her lover's frustration with Giles.

_Do they like the house? _Buffy giggles when she can actually feel Kelly rolling her eyes.

_You have no idea. Anya practically jumped in my arms when I told her what I was planning on doing for them. Then after she and Xander looked the house over? I became the meat in an Anya Xander sandwich. I should have brought you with me. You could have run interference! _Kelly laughs quietly to herself.

_I love you, babe_. Buffy sends a wave of love down the connection. Smiling when she feels it returned.

_I love you, too. Looks like they're done, we'll be heading back now. _Kelly sends back.

Buffy smiles and looks at Giles. "They're on their way back now." Then she happens to glance to a stunned looking Tara.

"Umm, Buffy. Did you just talk with Kelly mentally?" Tara looks stunned and a little shaky on her legs.

"Yeah, Tara. That's part of what we wanted to talk to you about." Buffy states quickly standing beside the blonde, putting her hand on her arm to steady her. "Trust me, it isn't anything bad, Tara. Just a little extra something we've got going on."

Giles rolls his eyes at that but wisely keeps his mouth shut until Kelly gets back. "Yes, well. How long will it take them to get back here? I mean, where exactly did they go?"

"We were just a couple blocks away looking at this wonderful house that Kelly has graciously offered to buy us as a Christmas present." Anya says practically floating on air as she walks into the living room, quickly followed by Xander then Kelly.

"Hey! You didn't offer to buy us a house!" Willow pipes up.

"No, but she paid your house off!" Buffy slips in, before realizing what she said and covered her mouth, looking at Kelly with a big 'I'm sorry' look on her face.

Shrugging slightly Kelly smiles at her lover before hugging her and whispering. "They would find out by Tuesday at the latest anyway." Pulling back she leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Tara looks at Kelly and finally just decides to give up on being surprised at anything her sister does. "Is there anything else I need to know about?" She asks smiling.

"Not mad at me?" Kelly asks questioningly.

"Would it do any good if I was?" Tara tilts her head slightly.

"Nope. It would just hurt my feelings and make me pout. And a pouting Kelly is not a pretty sight." Kelly smiles engagingly at her sister.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Tara just grins lopsidedly at her and smiles even bigger as she feels Willow wrap her arms around her from behind.

Giles sighs loudly. "Okay, everyone, if I can have your attention, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Since in a round about way, it could possibly affect you all."

Everyone sits down and gets comfortable, Buffy sitting on Kelly's lap again with Faith making up a sort of permanent residence, sitting beside them. Buffy believes Faith might actually stick around for a while this time, especially if she and Kelly have anything to say about it. Feeling Kelly lean towards Faith, she hears her lover whisper. "There's something else I want to get you for Christmas. Go shopping on Monday, with me?"

Buffy watches out of the corner of her eye and sees Faith shaking her head slightly, before quietly stating. "Faith, just say yes. We'll all be shopping Monday from the looks of it."

"Okay." Faith states in defeat before smirking slightly. "I do need some new leathers!"

"As you all know. Kelly and Buffy are together." Raising his hand to some of the sarcastic comments that started to come at him from different areas of the room. "Let me finish, please. Well, most of you are aware of the fabled 'soul mate' thing, and," Smiling gently at Willow and Tara before continuing "are possibly even with that soul mate. However, there is something else that it is very similar. However, depending on the two people involved, is a thousand times more." Stopping to collect his thoughts, he squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"G-Man, just spit it out already!" Faith jumps in, never known for her patience.

"Yes, yes. Alright then. They are each others hearts. Neither one of them were complete without the other one. Hence, the similarity to soul mates. However, because Buffy is the Slayer, a mystical being and Kelly is an extremely powerful witch, another mystical being, they are much, much more. When they met, their hearts reached out for each other. They are drawn inexorably towards each other like two magnets. As their hearts become one, so are their powers becoming one."

Faith interrupts. "Fuck! That's why she was able to almost crush my hand. Girl's got a wicked grip on her." At Giles glare Faith mumbles. "Sorry!"

Everyone looks at Kelly and Buffy in varying degrees of disbelief and surprise.

"Well, needless to say, every time they have an…" Giles trails off not knowing exactly how to phrase it.

Kelly sighs and shakes her head. "Giles, we're more or less all grown ups. You can just say it. Every time we have sex…well, not every time, but when we let things build up we exchange powers. And each time we exchange powers we both get stronger. Both with the new powers and our own powers." Kelly states quickly.

"Yes, quite right. But there are side effects to this. I don't know if any of you have noticed having sudden urges after being around those two, but, they are literally giving off pheromones." Giles states.

"Yo! B! You two are making everybody horny!" Faith grins widely as Buffy blushes slightly and Kelly just smirks.

"Yes, well…Anyway, if we are in the same vicinity as those two, when they feel the urge, we will be affected, also." States Giles while quickly looking through the book.

"So, that means when you're out in public or when anybody else is around, you need to keep your hands to yourselves." Dawn states grinning, looking at Buffy sitting in Kelly's lap with Kelly's arms wrapped around her. "So, you two need to get to separate corners of the room, now."

Buffy narrows her eyes and literally growls at Dawn. "Not funny!"

"Well, that's sort of a problem also." Giles speaks up. "They can't help themselves. To be honest." He stops and rubs his eyes for a moment. "I'm actually surprised they've gone this long without…" He waves his arms around.

"Jumping each others bones." Kelly states for him. "Damn Mr. G - just say it like it is!"

Everybody in the room snickers and laughs. "So, does this mean that Kelly and Buffy are going to make everyone horny for the rest of their lives, if they become stimulated?" Tara asks quietly.

"Well, the information I have here doesn't let us know for certain. Some of this is conjecture. Unfortunately the couple cases cited in here, one or the other person died before it made it too far. It states if they actually complete the power sharing they will become invincible and they are now actually incorruptible. They cannot be influenced by any outside means." Giles smiles at this. "Which means they are on the side of good and evil won't be able to take advantage of that. However, there is a very real possibility that anything and everything will be gunning for them. Which I believe you have already had problems with in the past, Kelly, because of your magical powers. And, of course, Buffy has had some experience with also." At this Buffy rolls her eyes.

"So, if evil demons, vampires, whatever, find out about them, they'll try to kill them both?" Tara asks worriedly.

"That will be hard for them to do, Tare." Kelly speaks up quickly, hearing the worry in her sister's voice. "First off, they will have an extremely hard time getting a read on me. The only reason you can get a partial read is because we're sisters, even then, you aren't getting anything close to the real power I have. Secondly, as long as I don't open myself anymore, like I did for Buffy and Giles to give them an idea of what I was capable of, nothing should be able to get a fix on me. Thirdly, I'm going to have Buffy's magical signature taken care of next week. I've already made a charm to mute it, but we will be making it a permanent fix. Then of course, I now have the powers of a slayer, and Buffy has my powers, or at least we have a portion of them. So we can hurt pretty much anything that comes after us."

Giles gives a snort. "A portion of powers, she says!" Quickly looking at the group he states quietly. "They both are much more powerful. Kelly right now is probably twice as strong as Buffy was, when I was here two years ago. I haven't a clue exactly how strong Buffy is. With your two's permission, I would really like to take you somewhere, where I can put you through some tests and have you spar."

Buffy sighsstating. "Okay, Giles. But just remember, if things start getting heated between us, you better turn your back. I won't be responsible for you dying of a heart attack!" Buffy smirks slightly.

Kelly whispers in Buffy's ear. "Does this mean we have an excuse if we decide to run home, now?"

Buffy growls slightly, turning and grinning at her lover. "Want to? Do you think they might leave us alone in the house for a good five or six hours, so we can have some serious fun?"

Giles coughs loudly. "Please you two. Just a little longer. Now, what would probably help, is if we actually stayed away from these two, so we won't be influenced by them. Unfortunately, I have already called the hotels and they are pretty much booked solid with people here for Christmas, and I know there isn't enough room at Xander and Anya's place, or here, to house the rest of us."

"Mr. G. I can put up a barrier around our bedroom, so the magic and noise doesn't leak out. So that shouldn't be a problem. There just might be a problem if we decide to get hot and heavy, say in the kitchen, back yard, cemetery, the basement, or…"

Buffy quickly places her hands over Kelly's mouth. "I think they got the idea, Kel." Feeling Kelly lick the hand covering her mouth, Buffy grins.

"So, how long before they possibly complete this power sharing?" Tara asks. "I mean, will it just stop? Will they know when it stops? How do they know when they're exchanging it?"

Kelly starts laughing and buries her head in Buffy's neck, holding her tight with one arm, while one hand starts to play with her knee.

Buffy's eyes widen slightly. "I think we'll know when it stops. And yes, we do know when it's being exchanged." Feeling Kelly shaking under her, she smacks her in the leg.

"And the longer we put it off, letting it build up, the stronger the exchange is." Kelly looks up grinning slightly at her sister before hooking her chin over Buffy's shoulder, glancing down, watching Buffy unconsciously running her fingers over her forearm. Slowly raising her hand, edging it under the slit on the side of Buffy's dress, Kelly stops, and continues her circular motion for a while, waiting to see how far she can get up the leg, before Buffy realizes and stops her.

Buffy nods her head in agreement. "Hey, Giles? Did it say anything about eye color changing? The other night…morning…whatever, in the middle…"

"You're starting to sound like Mr. G, babe." Kelly murmurs.

"Alright! In the middle of screwing each others brains out, her eyes changed to a golden amber color with sparks, and didn't change back until we were done a couple hours later. Does it say anything in the book about that?" Buffy spouts out, making Kelly laugh and everyone else in the room's mouth drop open slightly.

Dawn looks at Sam. "And you gave her up for Riley?" Making everyone bust out laughing. With a few people turning to look at Sam in confusion.

Tara asks the question on everyone's mind. "You and Kelly were a couple?"

Sam blushes. "Yes. Kelly and I lived together for roughly a year, until I met Riley and fell in love with him, okay! Kelly and I are just friends and have **just been friends **since!"

Tara looks over to Buffy, who's just giggling quietly. "You knew?"

Buffy nods her head. "Yep, found out Saturday."

Kelly grins and kisses Buffy on the shoulder, where she had managed to push the dress out of the way after a few minutes of maneuvering. Easing her hand a little further up Buffy's thigh, continuing the circular motion. Kelly smiles since Buffy hasn't realized that her hand was mere inches away from the apex of her thighs, and gradually working its way closer. Unconsciously the slayer was even wiggling slightly in her lap, making Kelly want to groan at the pressure, but trying to keep quiet.

Faith, sitting beside the couple hadn't been paying much attention, but all of a sudden, she felt a stronger urge working it's way through her body. Finally paying attention, she realizes she has that deep down low buzz she usually gets after slaying, where she needs to go and relieve it by either dancing, or finding someone to ride into a mattress. Turning to look at Buffy and Kelly, she realizes Kelly's hand is nowhere to be seen, and Buffy is squirming around.

"Guys, I think now might be a good time for them to leave." Faith states as she quickly hops up and moves away from the couple, wiping her palms down her thighs. Looking at the two witches, Faith asks. "Do you mind if our little group stays here for a while longer today?"

Everyone looks over at Buffy and Kelly. "What?" Buffy questions wondering what was going on. Then her eyes widen, as she feels a fingertip lightly running over her outer lips, realizing she is extremely wet and her body has a serious buzz going on. Swallowing a groan, Buffy tries to smile and play it off. "It isn't that bad."

Kelly bites down gently on the area she had been kissing and nibbling, before looking up with passion filled eyes. "Yeah it is. If you don't mind, we are going to head back to the house. Please call before anyone comes home." Kelly states while easing her hand out from under Buffy's dress, hopefully, so no one noticed anything. Looking at Tara she grins self consciously. "Do you mind if we come and get the gifts tomorrow?"

"Of course not. You two go home, and have some hot monkey lovin'!" Tara grins hugely, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sure you two won't be the only ones."

Everyone starts laughing, until Faith grumbles out. "Except those of us without someone to get down and dirty with!" That garnered a few groans and damns out of the bunch.

"There's always other things to do ladies and gentlemen! And on that note, we are going home." Kelly states heading towards the door, quickly following Buffy.

"I'll take patrol for you guys tonight." Faith pipes up quickly.

"I'll go with her, if she doesn't mind." Sam states, looking to Faith in question.

Faith shrugs. "Whatever floats your boat."

"I'll leave your stuff on the back porch. No one should bother it there." Kelly states before grinning and closing the front door behind her.

"She took us up on that offer pretty damn quick, didn't she?" Faith growls out slightly before smirking at Sam.

"Yes, she did. You would think they were planning on spending all night…" Trailing off, realizing that's probably exactly what they would be doing from the moment they hit the door until the early morning hours, Sam blushes slightly.

"Truer words were probably never spoken." Giles murmurs before sitting back down to continue reading the book.

Xander smiles at Anya. "Want to go back and check out the house, again? Maybe start working on a list of what we want to change and what we'll need?"

"Would anyone like to come with us, and look at our new house?" Xander asks to the group. "It's literally only a few blocks away, so we can walk over."

"So you're taking the house?" Tara asks grinning.

"Yes, it's perfect. It already has a nursery in one room, it has a huge garage, that Xander can set up all his tools and machine thingy's in. It's actually quite perfect. I would think Kelly knew I was pregnant." Anya states.

Tara smiles slightly. "Anya, she very well could have."

"What?" Thinking for a second, Anya nods her head in realization. "You are probably right. With her powers, it probably jumped right out at her."

Everyone but Giles, left to check out Anya and Xander's new house, while Giles continued researching.


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews:**

**CBS - No, Faith won't stay alone for long. You know I've got to get someone for her!**

**Dee - Come now! It's happened before (admittedly not that often - but it has happened!)**

**Chapter 32**

Kelly quickly follows Buffy out of the house to the Hummer and pushes her up against it, while reaching around, to quickly press against Buffy's mound firmly through her dress, while rubbing against her back. "I could literally take you right here right now, you know that?" Kelly growls in Buffy's ear before licking up the outer shell.

Pushing against Kelly's hand, Buffy groans. "And I would literally let you."

Kelly lays her head on Buffy's shoulder breathing heavily. "Yeah, but it's Christmas Day.We're standing outside my sisters house, in the broad daylight, with kids probably outside playing, riding their new bikes. FUCK!" Kelly hisses out before slowly pulling away from Buffy. Reaching around she opens the door and helps Buffy in, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before slamming the door and running around the vehicle.

"If we keep putting this off, we will have a big enough magic release to blow the roof off the house." Buffy jokes.

Reaching over, Kelly grasps her hand tightly. "Do you want to see how long we can go without climaxing?" Swallowing hard already going crazy with want, Kelly prays to herself that Buffy says no.

"Maybe sometime. Not today, not now." Buffy growls out roughly. "Right now I want to ride you long and hard! Then, I want you to ride me like there's going to be no tomorrow."

Pulling into the driveway, Kelly turns to look at Buffy. "I want to ride you first, long, fast and hard! I want to make you come screaming time and time again, until you're begging me to stop, and then I'm going to go down on you and make you come again, with just my mouth and tongue!" As Kelly is talking her eyes were getting lighter, more golden.

"House, now!" Buffy pants out. Hopping out of the vehicle, both of them run to the house and up the stairs slamming into their room, stripping the whole way.

As Buffy bends over getting in the box, Kelly drops down behind her, nipping at her ass cheeks, licking and kissing. "Sometime in the near future, I want to spend hours on your ass. Kissing it. Rubbing my face on it. Licking it. Tonguing your tight hole." Kelly gently spreads her ass cheeks, blowing warm air over her rosebud.

"GOD!" Buffy yells turning around. "Here!" She shoves a flesh colored dildo in a harness at Kelly, along with lube. Reaching back in the box, she pulls out Kelly's horse-sized dildo and special made harness. Actually looking at the dildo for the first time, Buffy's slightly confused. Turning around, she sees that Kelly has already got the harness on tightening the buckles, and is looking at her with amber sparking eyes.

Glancing down at the dildo Buffy had given her, she looks back up at her lover. "Are you sure you want me to use this, now?" Looking into her lover's eyes, she notices they're a bright, bright green.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me long and hard in the ass." Buffy growls deep and low. "But first, I want you to explain this to me." Buffy holds up the huge dildo. "What's this part on the base?"

Kelly looks at it and looks back at Buffy. "It's to help counteract the size, the other end sets inside of you." Kelly pulls Buffy to her, kissing her long and hard, tongues battling against each other roughly. Today wasn't going to be sweet or gentle, it was going to be rough and hard.

Pulling back from Kelly, Buffy reaches down, grasping the dildo, pushing it against Kelly, making her groan deeply at the pressure against her swollen clit. "I want you inside me, now!" Buffy hisses out before climbing onto the bed, putting the dildo she was holding on the nightstand, before grasping the headboard and looking back at Kelly over her shoulder. "NOW!" She growls out loudly.

Prowling up on the bed behind Buffy, Kelly stops, kissing those firm ass cheeks. "I love you." Quickly spreading the lube over the dildo, Kelly gently eases one lubed finger into Buffy's tight ass, groaning at the tightness.

Bucking back against the finger, Buffy groans loudly. "I love you, too, now get on with! Fuck me hard!"

"I'll fuck you hard, but you're going to be properly prepared for your fist time, damn it!" Kelly growls loudly, all the while gently easing the one finger in and out until she feels the muscles relaxing. Then gently eases a second finger in, letting the muscles adjust, before easing in and out spreading the two fingers apart, making Buffy beg out. Squeezing a good dollop of lube in Buffy's anus, Kelly gently eases the two fingers in and out, making sure the lube is spread thoroughly inside her love before adding a third finger, that slides in easily. Closing her eyes and smiling slightly, Kelly kisses Buffy's lower back, easing up her lover until she's positioned over her, grasping the dildo with her left hand, while still gently stroking in and out of Buffy. Leaning down, Kelly bites roughly at Buffy's shoulder, and then licks up the sweat that was starting to build up on her back.

Gently easing her fingers out, Kelly presses the head of the dildo against Buffy's rosebud, easing it in past that ring of muscle, feeling it pop as she passes it. Hearing Buffy groan and feeling her try to push back against her, Kelly smiles. "Easy, babe. Let me do this my way to begin with. Then you'll get what you want." Kissing her shoulder, Kelly eases slowly into the slayer, glad to feel the ease with which she's sliding in.

Finally bottoming out, Kelly closes her eyes and Buffy grunts, pressing back hard against her. Wrapping an arm around Buffy's middle, Kelly starts a slow easy rhythm in and out of the slayer. Feeling the slight tugging as Buffy clenches her muscles, Kelly groans. Pushing back in, burying herself inside Buffy, Kelly rotates her hips, pressing her clit hard against the base, groaning and making Buffy groan in pleasure.

Bracing her knees between Buffy's legs, Kelly places both hands over Buffy's hands, clasping the headboard. Laying over Buffy's back, Kelly arches her upper body slightly as she bites Buffy's shoulder hard, as she pulls her hips back and slams them back into Buffy quick and fast, just once.

Buffy yells out. "YES! FUCK ME ALREADY!" As she tries to push back.

Kelly feels her heart pounding a mile a minute before she does as asked, pulling back, taking a deep breath Kelly starts a hard fast rhythm, slamming in and out of Buffy.

Buffy closes her eyes and rocks back hard against the rhythm Kelly has set. Buffy smiles before letting herself become immersed in the pleasure she's feeling, so good. Feeling the pressure building, building so much inside her.

Feeling Buffy tense beneath her Kelly moans slightly, on the edge herself with the base of the dildo smashing hard against her clit each time she slams into Buffy.

"Har..der!" Buffy pants out, sweat pouring off her body.

Groaning at the word, Kelly moves her hands to grasp the headboard, instead of lying overtop of Buffy's hands. Shifting to use her whole body, Kelly slams her body harder and harder into Buffy, both of them groaning loudly. Feeling Buffy's body tightening, clenching down hard, Kelly slams one more time into her, feeling Buffy's whole body shake beneath her.

Buffy silently screams out, not able to make a sound other than the panting breaths, that she has no control over whatsoever.

Holding very still inside the slayer, Kelly bites down on Buffy's shoulder hard enough to break skin, to keep from moving, feeling herself on the edge, and trying to keep from rocking to ease the ache of her own body.

Feeling Buffy finally start to unclench her inner muscles, Kelly patiently waits until she feels Buffy's whole body starting to relax, before gently easing back an inch at a time.

Buffy groans as Kelly slowly eases out, grunting slightly as the head finally pops free from her body.

Flipping her body onto her back, her head at the end of the bed with eyes closed, Kelly stretches out her legs, spread wide laying over top Buffy's calves. She reaches down unbuckling the straps, lifting her hips and pulling the harness and dildo free, to drop it over the side of the bed to clean up later.

Buffy leans her head down, slowly getting her breath under control, sweat still dripping from her body. "Kelly?" Feeling Kelly grasp her ankle in response, Buffy smiles slightly. Finally feeling like she has the energy, Buffy turns around looking at Kelly spread eagle. Getting ready to pick on her lover, Buffy really looks at Kelly. Seeing her flushed, sweating body still heaving, the swollen sex and God, the so swollen clit. Buffy could see it pulsing. Looking up wanting to see her eyes, Buffy sees that Kelly has her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, panting.

"Kelly?" Buffy climbs over Kelly, looking down at her face, grasping her face with both hands, she begs. "Let me see those pretty brown eyes, baby. Open them for me."

Kelly shakes her head. "Please." Is all she can whisper out.

Buffy inhales deeply, running her hands down Kelly's body feeling how tense her lover is, feeling the thrumming through her body. Buffy hesitates trying to decide what to do. Easing her body down looking again at Kelly's swollen sex, gently easing open the swollen lips, seeing Kelly's body opening and clenching and the swollen clit glistening up at her, so deep red it was almost purple, pulsing, groaning Buffy wants to taste, but she wants to slam into her lovers body also. Deciding she was going to do both, she reaches for the harness, sliding it on, setting the dildo properly, groaning slightly at the pleasure of the weight against her clit and clenching down at the base inside her. Laying down between her lover's thighs partially on her side Buffy dives in, sucking Kelly's swollen nub into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue while sucking hard, before going straight to easing her hand into her lover, groaning as it goes in with no problem, so, so wet.

Groaning at the quick intrusion, Kelly pushes hard into Buffy's mouth and hand, starting a hard rock against the fist pounding inside her.

Buffy feels Kelly's let loose, climaxing, flooding her mouth with her nectar. Easing off the swollen nub, Buffy shifts her body and head up, still keeping her hand pumping. Looking up at Kelly. "Please baby. Can you open your eyes? Please? For me?" Buffy begs again. Watching Kelly intently. Finally Kelly's eyes ease open to a slit looking at her lover, her body still rocking against the fist inside her. Buffy decides to ease her hand out, hearing the grunt of displeasure coming from Kelly. "It's okay baby, I've got something else for you." Buffy murmurs, easing her body further up, taking her hand that is dripping in Kelly's arousal, quickly coating the huge dildo before putting it at Kelly's opening.

Looking at Kelly's face, the eyes being closed again, not having been able to see the color, Buffy pleads. "Kelly open your beautiful eyes for me, I want to see those gorgeous eyes. I'll pound you for three hours straight if you open those beautiful eyes for me. Come on."

Panting, feeling the slight pressure at her opening, Kelly forces her eyes open looking into her lover's beautiful brilliant green eyes. Growling deeply, pushing her body up, trying to get Buffy to come inside.

"My God, Kelly!" Buffy states looking at her lovers eyes, They've turned a rich gold color, lights flickering through them. "Can you see me?"

"Yes." Kelly groans. "Fuck me." She pleads, before she starts the word me, Buffy slams home inside Kelly, making her grunt at the slight pain.

Shifting her body, raising her upper body with her arms, Buffy starts off easing in and out, getting the feel of the huge appendage. After roughly five minutes, Buffy starts picking up the speed, 'Oh, yeah, this just might end up being my favorite toy.' Buffy thinks, the pressure against her clit, the rocking motion causing the part inside her to shift slightly, the slightly curved end rubbing so achingly over the sweet spot inside her.

Looking up at Buffy, seeing the pleasure building inside her again, Kelly reach's one hand up, roughly running it through her lover's hair, tugging her down to kiss her roughly, flicking her tongue repeatedly against her lover's tongue and mouth. Quickly raising her legs around her lover's waist, shifting the penetrating angle and depth, Kelly grunts into her lover's mouth, pushing and pulling in counter thrust against her lover's rocking motion. Shifting her body faster, urging without saying anything for Buffy to move quicker and harder. Sucking down on the tongue dueling with hers, Kelly finally releases it, pulling back panting hard.

"Keep…hard…fast." Kelly pants out as she explodes, arching up into Buffy's pounding hips.

Buffy watches Kelly's eyes, keeping up the fast, hard rhythm. Seeing what looks like sparks shooting through her lover's eyes, feeling the magic flowing into her body and back out to Kelly's body, Buffy starts pounding harder. Realizing its Kelly's magic that starts the exchange/enhancement of their powers.

Feeling the sweat dripping from her body, Kelly starts pushing harder and harder against Buffy's hips. Feeling the continuing exchange of magic. The harder Buffy pounds her, the more magic is exchanged. "Keep…it…harder…." Kelly pants out, half grin on her face, before she closes her eyes arching into the slayer's body, climaxing again and again.

Feeling the magic moving stronger between them, Buffy shifts slightly, getting better leverage, and puts everything she has into pounding into Kelly. Feeling her own climaxes working through her body, feeling the juices literally running down her legs from Kelly and herself, Buffy keeps up the hard pounding that no one would be able to see, their motions literally a blur.

Feeling her eyesight closing in, as even the tip of her hair feels like it's going to climax, Buffy pants out. "Won't…last…much...longer…"

"Few…more…moments…" Kelly manages between grunts, feeling the magic building up inside her unlike anything before.

"Almost…THERE!" Kelly screams at the top of her lungs as the climax shoots through her body, along with the magic looping all the way through Buffy's body, before back into hers, one continuous never ending loop, as they both, finally, collapse and pass out.

AAAAAAAA

"Didn't they say they were going to put our gear out here on the back porch?" Faith growls out, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't see my fuckin' gear, do you see yours?"

Sam grins looking at the Faith. "Obviously their thoughts were on something else and they haven't had a chance to bring them out."

Faith grabs Sam's wrist looking at her watch and then looks up at Sam with a smirk on her face. "They left the witch's house something like five hours ago."

Sam smirks slightly. "Yeah, your point being?"

"Even with slayer strength and stamina, surely they can't go that long without breaking?" Faith says sarcastically.

"I don't know about that. Before her power boost, Kelly could go three or four hours." Sam states with a huge grin.

"Damn, B's got her own energizer fuckin' bunny." Faith states looking duly impressed.

"Yep." Sam doesn't feel any effects, but decides Faith might be more in tune with her slayer abilities. "Do you feel anything?" At Faith's questioning glance Sam rolls her eyes. "Are you feeling horny?"

Faith smirks slightly. "No more than usual. Why? Wanna help me out?"

Sam eyes Faith up and down and smirks back. "It might be a possibility."

Faith smiles in appreciation at Sam joking back at her, and grins. "Let's check the doors, see if they're locked." Faith turns the door handle and shakes her head as they both head to the front of the house. Trying the handle Faith turns and grins at Sam. "Looks like they didn't lock the front door."

Quickly walking into the house they see a trail of clothes leading up the stairs and they turn to look at each other smiling. "I'm surprised they made it upstairs." Faith growls slightly, starting to feel the buzz coming in her body. "We better hurry up." Quickly walking to Buffy's chest she grabs four stakes, a short sword and a couple crosses. "Come on."

Both women quickly turn to leave the house when they hear a screamed, "THERE!" coming from upstairs.

Glancing at each other, they run from the house, still feeling a slight residue of the magic the two women were sharing upstairs. "Holy shit! If that's what we feel just being in the same house, what the hell are they feeling?" Faith pants out looking back at the house in disbelief, grunting as she feels her body climax.

Sam's eyes open wide and then she lets her body go into the feeling, climaxing also. "Fuck me." She grinds out before shaking her head and looking at Faith. "It was good for me, was it good for you?"

Laughing Faith nods her head. "Let's go on patrol. I need to get out some more frustrations."

AAAAAAAAA

Moaning slightly when she shifts her body, feeling the extremely full filling in her, Kelly groans loudly as Buffy unconsciously shifts her hips, making the dildo shift inside her.

Hearing her lover groan, Buffy opens her eyes, blinking them to clear the haze, looking down at Kelly's still golden hued eyes before smiling and shifting to kiss Kelly, making her groan louder. Realizing she's still buried deep in her lover, Buffy stops moving. "Are you okay?" Buffy gets out in a rough, dry voice.

Grinning slightly Kelly nods. Before answering in an even rougher voice. "I just don't know if I want you to stay there, pull out, or start pounding into me again." Kelly smirks at her lover.

Buffy growls slightly, before frowning. "Unfortunately, I really need to go to the bathroom. Plus I'm dying of thirst." She grumbles.

Smiling slightly Kelly leans down, groaning again at the shifting and kisses the top of Buffy's head. "Ease out, love." Moaning at the feeling of the dildo easing out of her, Kelly bites her lip slightly to keep from clenching her muscles to keep it inside her. As Buffy finally pulls the rest of the way out, Kelly breath's out quietly before opening her eyes and smiling at Buffy.

"You go ahead and head to the bathroom, I'll run downstairs and get something to drink." Kelly kisses Buffy lightly on the forehead before standing up, heading out of the bedroom door naked as the day she was born, making Buffy laugh quietly to herself.

Grabbing clothes up on her way down the stairs, Kelly glances over and sees Buffy's weapons chest open and a cross dropped by the door, shoulders shaking slightly Kelly chuckles before heading into the kitchen to grab an arm full of waters and Gatorades. Carrying everything back up with her, she dumps the drinks on the bed before throwing the clothes in the hamper. Hearing the bathroom door open, Kelly smacks Buffy on the butt as she heads in to use the bathroom herself.

"Hey!" Buffy grumbles good-naturedly at her lover's smack before heading into the bedroom, smiling at the pile of drinks on the bed. Gathering them up and setting them down on the nightstand, Buffy glances at the clock. 'Hmm… Early yet.' Buffy smiles, as its only 10:30 at night then frowns, realizing that it's just her and Kelly in the house. Heading downstairs she looks at the answering machine, seeing there's three messages. Pressing play, she laughs as Giles informs her that he and Dawn have decided to spend the night with Willow and Tara. The next message is from Faith, growling that it wasn't very nice to forget the weapons. The third and last message was from Sam, hearing her bitch at Faith about not letting her say anything before actually leaving a message, makes Buffy laugh slightly. Sam tells them thanks for the quickie and that they'll probably be back from patrol around 1:00, and they would appreciate the barrier being up before they got there.

Blushing at the fact they had obviously come in the house, probably at the end of the magical blast, Buffy makes sure the front door is unlocked before heading back upstairs.

Looking at Kelly, who's sprawled out on the bed, downing her third Gatorade from the looks of it, Buffy smiles before pouncing on her.

"Uhh." Kelly grunts out. "Where did you go?" Smiling slightly, as Buffy starts licking her way down her neck and nibbling on her shoulder.

"Realized nobody but us were here, so went to check the answering machine. Giles and Dawn are staying at Tara's. Faith called, pissed that we didn't leave the weapons out on the back porch. Sam called, bitched most of the time to Faith about hanging up before she could say anything, before thanking us for the 'quickie' and telling us that they would be back around 1:00, and to please have the block up around our room." Buffy laughs at the last.

"Oops?" Kelly says with a huge grin. "Maybe it won't be Sam and Dawn, maybe it'll be Faith and Sam. Should I put the barrier up?" Kelly grins mischievously at her lover.

Shrugging Buffy smiles hugely. "Up to you. Would serve them both right, picking on us like they have been." Buffy looks into her lover's eyes that are still a deep golden color. "Are they going to stay that color, do you think?" Buffy questions softly.

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know. The color mine turned is a lot odder than your brilliant green ones, so they will stand out more." Kelly states, looking into her lover's green eyes.

"What?" Buffy asks, surprised. "Mine turned?" Hopping off the bed and looking into the dresser mirror Buffy snorts. "Yeah, you get the cool looking gold colored eyes, I get the bright green ones. How fair is that?"

"Personally, I like your eyes. That green is absolutely gorgeous on you. I liked the hazel your eyes are normally." Shrugging her shoulders watching Buffy walk back towards her, Kelly grins hugely. "Personally, I like everything about you. I could say I love everything about you." Kelly smirks as Buffy sits on the edge of the bed pouting slightly.

"I don't know about you, babe. But I'm feeling like one big salt factory here. I'm going to take a shower. Join me?" Kelly asks standing up before heading to the shower to wash the dried sweat off her body.

Buffy eyes her lover up and down and grins lasciviously. "Why don't I lick you clean? Start at your toes and end at the tip of your nose?"

"Oh, God. We will have to spend a whole day doing that in the near future. Preferably when we aren't going to have people staying in the house. Right now, I say we take a quick shower and come back here so I can do the spell on the room, then we can scream and come all we want for the rest of the night. How about that?"

Pouting first at her idea being vetoed Buffy finally smiles. "If you promise we can do this at a later date, I'll agree, this time."

"Promise." Kelly smiles as Buffy hops off the bed, jumping and wrapping herself around her, kissing her deeply.

"Take me to the shower, Marine." Buffy growlingly orders.

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am." Kelly growls back nibbling on her lover's delectable neck.

AAAAAAAA

"Do you think they got our messages?" Sam asks Faith as they head up to the front door of Buffy's house.

"If they didn't, we're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep." Faith growls out slightly. "I guess we could always bunk in Kelly's Hummer."

Sam nods her head. "The seats actually fold down to make a halfway comfortable bed. Well, here goes nothing." Sam eases the front door open and smiles to see the clothes are gone leading up the stairs. Turning to look at Faith she states. "Looks good, so far. The clothes have been picked up."

Quickly crossing to the weapons chest, Faith puts Buffy's weapons up, looking to Sam, as Sam hands her the ones she had borrowed. Pulling the silver throwing stars out, Faith gently sets them down on the coffee table and lays the katana beside it, before sitting down on the couch and pulling her boots and socks off still shocked at the gifts.

Sam watches as Faith gently reaches back out to run her hand over the handle of the sword, making her smile. "I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed, you okay?"

Faith looks up in surprise, having gone into her own little world. "Yeah, I'm fine. 'Night." Faith stands up, digging in her bag and pulling out a pair of shorts and t-shirt to sleep in as she watches Sam head up the stairs, she quickly changes and lays down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. 'This place is the closest thing that I've ever had to a home.' Faith thinks to herself before turning over and falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviews:**

**CB - I can't do that to Faith - I like her too much!**

**Sunshine - thanks for the FB - and no Triad in this story! LOL **

**CHAPTER 33**

"Morning, beautiful." Kelly huskily states, smiling as she feels Buffy shifting on top of her and rubbing her face against her breasts.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" Buffy mumbles into the breast she's burrowing into.

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't wanna open my eyes to find out." Kelly mutters, running her hands up and down Buffy's back.

Snorting out a half laugh, Buffy bites down on the skin under her mouth. Smirking at the response.

"SHIT!" Kelly yells in response. "That hurt!" Kelly grumbles loudly.

"Then look to see what time it is." Buffy smirks slightly.

"How come I gotta look? Why don't you look? You seem all kinds of energetic!" Kelly whines slightly.

"Whiney ass bitch." Buffy grumbles lifting her head up to look at the clock, before plopping her head back down.

Kelly waits and waits. "Well? Are you going to tell me what time it is?"

Buffy mumbles into her breast. "You wanna know, you can look."

Growling low at her pain in the ass lover, Kelly starts grinning evilly. On her next trip of her hands down Buffy's back, Kelly grasps her hips, lifts her up and shifts her body to release her quickly, so she plops face first on the bed.

Bouncing off the bed in shock, Buffy looks up. "You did not just do that!"

Standing beside the bed grinning from ear to ear, Kelly goes. "Yep! Sure did. And hey, look at that. It's 8 in the morning. I got a full five hours sleep. What's up with that?" Kelly stretches her body out, making her back pop in multiple places and groaning slightly. "Damn that felt good."

Buffy's eyes darken, watching the muscles ripple under her lover's skin as she stretches. Licking her lips slightly, she runs her eyes up her lovers body, stopping at her breasts. Eyeing those nipple rings that drive her absolutely crazy on up over the tattoo, to her face. Grinning at the lips that do so many wonderful things to her, before looking up to the deep golden eyes that haven't changed back to brown. Frowning slightly, Buffy climbs to the edge of the bed, reaching up and cupping Kelly's face. "Are my eyes still that brilliant green?" She asks quietly and at Kelly's nod, she smiles.

"I wonder if the eye color change might have something to do with the amount of power exchange we have? They've been this color for roughly ten hours, right?" At Buffy's nod, Kelly smiles slightly. "Maybe they will stay this color permanently after, or maybe they'll change back to the normal color. Who knows? It's all speculation, since we don't have a clue. Now, I would like to go take a quick shower, make some strong coffee and get something to eat, since we haven't eaten anything since Christmas Dinner! How about you?"

Buffy starts laughing as her stomach growls loudly. "That's only if Faith has left any food in the house. That woman can eat a cow and then use the skin to make leather pants to wear!"

Kelly chuckles at the image. "Can you imagine Faith wearing black and white cowhide around? I would pay good money to see that." Both of them start laughing hysterically. "Come on, let's get showered and get some food."

Grabbing a robe and throwing it at Kelly, Buffy states. "There are people here, you might want to actually wear something this time." Seeing her lover snarl at her in disgust, she laughs.

"I'm going to buy us a mansion so that way we can have our own wing, so I can walk around naked all the time without worrying about running in to someone else." Kelly grumbles putting the robe on before opening the door heading to the shower.

Buffy stands there in surprise, realizing that her lover very well could take that attitude and buy a mansion. Quickly following Kelly to the shower to make sure she wasn't going to just go out and buy a new place…at least not until she put her stamp of approval on it!

AAAAAAAAA

"And what if I do it anyway? What are you gonna do, huh? Tell me what will you do!" Kelly grumbles loudly stomping down the stairs, followed quickly by a pissed off slayer.

"I'll tell you what I won't be doing! You'll be humping your fucking hand, is what you'll be doing!" Buffy growls out angrily.

"FINE! You can choose without any input from me! Damn pain in the fucking ass!" Kelly grumbles heading into the kitchen.

"YES!" Buffy yells out jumping up and down ecstatic.

"What the fuck are you two arguing about this morning? And why the hell are you arguing. I thought you two were all over each other!" Faith grumbles from the couch, where she's eating a huge sandwich.

"She!" Buffy snarls out loudly and hears a, "Bitch!", as response come from the kitchen, making her laugh. Sitting down on the couch, smiling at Faith. "We're having fun. She's threatening to buy a new house so she can run around naked, and I told her she doesn't get to choose it, that I get to choose it…so!" Buffy shrugs laughing.

"She doesn't have to wear clothes on my account." Faith leers then grins as Buffy just smacks her lightly across the shoulder.

"Damn B! You ain't no fun no more. That should have had you pissed royally at me." Faith mumbles almost dejectedly into her sandwich.

"Faith, you almost sound upset that I'm not mad at you." Buffy smirks slightly looking at Faith.

"I think you getting laid regularly and well has loosened you up too damn much!" Faith growls out, looking with narrowed eyes before slowly allowing a grin to come across her face and chuckling. "About damn time!"

"Thanks, Faith. By the way, put that sandwich down. Kelly is going to throw something better together for breakfast." Buffy smiles getting up to head in the kitchen to find out what her lover was up to.

Looking at the sandwich in her hands to Buffy's retreating back, Faith throws it back on the plate and shrugs. "Works for me." Getting up, she starts to follow Buffy into the kitchen, when she sees a confused Sam coming down the stairs and she starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at? And why the hell were people yelling?" Sam grouches out, rubbing her face.

"You might want to go back upstairs and brush your hair, girlfriend. It looks like a rat made a nest in it. And Buffy and Kelly are irritating each other for fun, is pretty much what I was told." Faith smirks at the woman.

"Coffee first worrying about how I look second." Sam grumbles heading into the kitchen.

Winking at Buffy, Kelly turns to watch Sam come in the kitchen. "Good morning, sunshine!" Kelly chirps happily at Sam.

"Shut the fuck up and hand me coffee." Sam grumbles plopping her butt on the chair.

"She has such a winning personality, don't you think?" Kelly smirks, setting the coffee cup she had already prepared in front of Sam.

"Fuck you, Brig!" Sam states sucking down her coffee quickly before handing it back to Kelly.

Refilling it quickly and adding the five sugars Sam takes, Kelly quickly hands it back chuckling.

"Brig?" Faith questions confused.

"Kelly's a Brigadier General in the Marine Corps. She's a big bad ass. She thinks she's tough, wimpy bitch!" Sam smirks into her coffee.

"Watch it, soldier, or this wimpy ass is going to rip you a new one, you hear me?" Kelly growls. Quickly whipping up the two-dozen eggs, Kelly eyes the group of women. "Honey, can you do me a favor?" Kelly asks looking at Buffy.

"Anything." Buffy smiles back at her lover.

"Can you go out to the freezer in the garage and pull out about three packages of sausage links?" Kelly grins, knowing what she's going to hear next.

"Freezer? I don't have a…Damn it, Kelly!" Buffy grumbles before heading out to the garage seeing the huge chest freezer against the wall. Opening it up her eyes widen in surprise. Damn girlfriend packed it full. Searching through the freezer Buffy finally finds the links and while she's in there she grabs out eight steaks.

"Here. When did you sneak that in there?" Buffy growls out, smacking Kelly on the butt after throwing the links on the counter and setting the steaks down in the sink. "I pulled out eight steaks for dinner tonight while I was out there."

Kelly looks at the steaks and then does a mental tally before turning and looking at Faith and looking back at Buffy. "Want to get two more steaks?"

Faith smirks as she catches the look Kelly sent her. "I think she's figuring I might be able to eat a couple-three steaks myself, B."

Buffy rolls her eyes and heads back out to the garage, making everyone laugh.

Kelly opens the packages of links up and starts laying them in the skillets she had pulled out to fry them in. Covering the skillets she turns to look at everyone. "So, any preferences? Do you guys want scrambled eggs with cheese, or do you want omelets? I've got fresh mushrooms, onions, green peppers, tomato's and Canadian ham to put in the omelets."

Sam's eyes have glazed over and she mumbles out. "Omelet, please."

Faith shrugs. "Works for me."

Buffy smiles as she comes into the kitchen. "Might as well make it a unanimous vote." Setting the additional two steaks in the sink, before easing up in front of Kelly and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Anything I can do to help?"

"How good are you with a knife? And I don't mean at stabbing something, I mean at slicing and dicing vegetables." Kelly smirks at Buffy.

Buffy grins. "I slice and dice with the best of them, babe."

Rolling her eyes Kelly looks over at the other two women. "How come I have a feeling if I let her at the vegetables they're going to end up as mush?"

Faith snorts loudly. "Probably because they will." Sam just giggles.

Buffy pouts. Quickly leaning down, Kelly grasps her lip with her teeth pulling gently. "Be careful sticking that thing out." Kelly mutters after releasing it before turning around and pulling the vegetables out of the refrigerator, setting them down on the counter before pulling out a couple knifes and cutting boards.

"Damn, B! Did you hook up with Martha fuckin' Stewart or something?" Faith watches with interest as Kelly rinses everything off quickly and starts slicing the vegetables quickly. sliding them into separate bowls until needed. Turning and checking the sausage links, she quickly turns them, leaving the lids off since they've defrosted.

"Any preferences for cheese? I've got American, Swiss, Cheddar, Provolone and…" Digging around in the refrigerator knowing there's more in here somewhere "Ahah! Feta and Colby Jack."

Faith grins, the woman was certifiable. "Yo, B! Your girlfriend is fucked up… I'll take Swiss and Cheddar in mine."

Everybody starts laughing as they give Kelly their orders.

After scarfing down the breakfast, Kelly grins at Buffy before turning to Faith. "Did you like that?" Before looking down at what used to be a ten-egg omelet.

"That was good." Faith grins wiping her mouth before looking up at Kelly, and frowns. "You know your eyes are gold?"

Laughing Kelly elbows Buffy and loudly whispers. "She's a little slow on the uptake, isn't she? Did she notice your eyes?"

Buffy giggles and shakes her head, looking at Faith who is now looking at her eyes.

"Fuck me! Wicked eyes girlfriends. That what you two were talking about yesterday?" Faith asks looking from one set of eyes to the other.

"Yeah. For some reason they haven't changed back yet." Buffy shrugs. "Who knows if they'll stay this way or not? We'll find out eventually."

"I guess we should head over to Will and Tara's to pick up the Christmas gifts." Kelly states, smiling slightly. "I guess we should bring Mr. G and Dawn back. Too bad we can't get rid of these two and run around the house naked!" Kelly smirks evilly at Buffy.

Smacking her lover hard on the leg, Buffy quickly stands up. "I don't know, maybe we should get a newspaper and look at what's for sale in Sunnydale."

"If you keep smacking me like that, we're going to be setting up a serious play room!" Kelly growls low in her ear as she follows Buffy into the kitchen.

Faith looks at Sam. "Any juices going?" At Sam's shake of the head Faith frowns slightly. "Me neither. Maybe they're okay for now."

"You guys want to go with us, or do you want to stay here?" Kelly asks playing with the keys in her hand.

"I'll stay, I want to take a shower and I need to clean up my bed before you guys get back." Faith says with a smirk. "And rat head over here, probably needs to take a shower, also."

"You're not endearing yourself to me, Faith." Sam growls before finishing her coffee and going to the kitchen.

"Hey, Faith. If you want to get in Sam's pants, don't talk to her in the morning until at least 11:00, or she's had four cups of coffee - she's a real bitch otherwise." Kelly smirks at Faith.

Buffy looks at Faith with a huge grin on her face. "I think you two would make a lovely couple." Buffy quickly shuts the door as a shoe comes flying at her.

"Actually, they would make a good couple." Kelly smiles at Buffy with a quirked lip as they get in the vehicle.

"Faith's a wild card. She wants to do good, but trouble seems to find her. Plus, because of her breaking out of jail, she's a wanted fugitive." Shaking her head Buffy looks out the window. "She broke out to help Angel and then she came to help us with the First. Without her, Angel wouldn't have his soul back again and we would have probably lost against the First."

Kelly pulls the vehicle over, putting it in park to turn and face her lover. "Why was she in jail to begin with?"

"Murdering a guy. I was with her when it happened, before she turned dark." Buffy went on to quickly give a run down of what happened, starting at the beginning with Faith's watcher dying, being chased by Kakistos, staying in the shit hole hotels, up through working for the Mayor, and how Buffy stabbed Faith, the coma, the body switch and Faith turning up in L.A. before turning herself in.

"There is a lot of other small details. But part of its my fault, I know that now. I thought I was offering her friendship, when in reality it was more like I wanted to show how much better I was. I had family and friends, a support system. She didn't have anyone and we pretty much treated her as an outsider. I honestly believe that's why she went to work for the Mayor." Buffy looks out the window, tears slowly tracking their way down her face. "I haven't ever told anyone that before." Buffy mumbles, quickly wiping her face.

Quickly unhooking her seat belt, Kelly reaches across and hugs Buffy tight. "It sounds like it was just a fuck up from the get go. One of those snowball things, it just kept rolling and gathering and getting bigger." Kissing Buffy on the head, she starts thinking. "Trouble might seem to follow her, but she's a good person at heart. We just need to uncover that heart and dust it off. Babe, I can probably help make her right with the law." Laughing slightly under her breath. "Do you think she would like a late Christmas gift?"

Buffy looks with stunned eyes at her lover. "You can clear her? How?"

Kelly smirks slightly. "I can probably get her pardoned, maybe even get her records cleared legitimately. Let me see what I can do."

"That isn't answering the question of how, babe?" Buffy asks again not going to let it go.

"Buffy, think about it. I'm a Brigadier General. I have connections all the way to and including the top. I have talked to the President on many, many different occasions. And honestly, he owes me right now. What better way to call that in?" Kelly smirks slightly.

"Let's get going. Gather up all the stuff, talk to Tare and Willow, grab tweed and baby sis." Kelly smiles, putting the vehicle in gear to finish the drive.

AAAAAAAAA

"Hey, Sis." Kelly hugs Tara as they come in the house, grinning to see Mr. G with his nose buried in a book. Looking around she sees Dawn coming out of the kitchen with a soda in her hand.

"Kelly! Look back here." Tara looks at her eyes worried at first then she starts grinning. "Buffy?" Buffy turns and looks at her, as she was on her way over to see Giles.

"Yeah?" Buffy asks turning to look at her.

Shaking her head Tara asks. "How long have they been like that?"

"Umm, roughly 15 hours now, give or take." Buffy smiles slightly before heading back over to Giles.

"So I guess that means you two took advantage of having the house to yourself last night!" Tara smirks heading over to the pile of gifts.

"You wouldn't be wrong in saying that!" Kelly grins at Tara. "Actually, Faith and Sam were a little perturbed with us. I kind of forgot to put the weapons out on the back porch. When they came in to get them…they got some overflow." Grinning hugely at Tara she elbows her. "They thanked us for the quickie, though."

Tara snorts back a laugh, blushing slightly. "You are so bad."

"Yep, that I am." Kelly grins. "Hey, where's Willow?"

Rolling her eyes Tara snarls at her. "She's upstairs playing with her new toy that someone bought her for Christmas."

"She like it?" Kelly grins thinking about the newest laptop that wasn't even out yet.

"Does she like it, she asks. How did you get your hands on that? Willow was going on and on about how that wasn't supposed to be out for another year, then she went on-line and double-checked it." Tara narrows her eyes at Kelly.

"Tara, I have a lot of connections in different places. I'm also a stockholder with some of the largest company's in the world." Kelly wiggles her eyebrows slightly. "I just put the word in a certain ear and I had an experimental model sent to me."

Looking down at the pile of gifts, most for Buffy, Kelly grins. "I guess I kind of went overboard, huh? You know what? We never got to the other gifts I bought her at home."

Tara starts laughing. "I wonder what could have been so important that you didn't open the rest of the gifts?"

"Can I ask something Tare?" Kelly quietly asks. At Tara's nod, continues. "What happened to all the pictures and momma's stuff?"

Tara closes her eyes for a second. "I'm not real sure what happened to the pictures with you in them. Right after you left, Dad took them. I don't know if he destroyed them or put them up where I couldn't find them. Mom and I both looked for them, so we figured he destroyed them." Tara states sadly. "I was able to get Mom's and Grandma's Book of Shadows, the Dolls Eye Crystal and a few other crystals. But I wasn't able to bring most of it when I left."

At the tears starting to gather in Tara's eyes, Kelly wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Shhh. Don't cry. You got out of that shit place. That's what's important. I was just curious. Did you leave anything there that you want?" Kelly asks quietly. "I'll go and get it if there is anything."

Tara shakes her head. "I wish I was able to take more of the pictures and things that mom liked, but I got the important things. Honestly, I don't know if Dad kept the other stuff or destroyed it. After the way he was when you left, I figure he probably destroyed everything."

"Probably." Kelly whispers, rubbing Tara's back gently. "I was wanting to make sure there wasn't anything there that you wanted. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. I just started thinking about what he did to you and…" Tara shook her head.

"I was pissed off enough for both of us for a while afterwards. No need for you to be upset." Kelly smiles gently. "Why don't you help me bring this stuff out to the vehicle. Seems Buffy and Giles are busy." Kelly looks over to where the two were sitting looking over something in the book the coven had sent her. Dawn was stretched out watching a movie on the television. "I'll get the stuff out of here, gather up the group, and visit Willow and tell her how she needs to spend the rest of the day. Sound like a winner?" Kelly smirks slightly at her sister.

"Depends." Tara smirks back.

"On what?" Kelly starts grinning.

"On exactly what you are going to suggest she spend the rest of the day doing." Tara smiles her lopsided smile.

"I'm taking suggestions." Kelly reaches down and grabs a stack of boxes heading out to the vehicle, closely followed by Tara carrying some more items.

"Tell her if she doesn't want to sleep on the couch for the next week, she better be spending some quality time with me. That ought to do it." Tara smirks at Kelly.

"Can do! I'll even take the laptop back with me to the house until next weekend, if you'd like." Kelly smiled as they headed back in the house. "We should be able to get the rest of the stuff on the next trip. I'll go have a talk with Willow."

Tara laughs watching Kelly take the stairs three at a time. Walking over to Buffy and Giles, she gently lays her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Anything interesting?"

Buffy grins up at Tara. "Yeah. Giles came across where one of the couples reported an eye change once, briefly, but right after that, the sorcerer that was her heart was killed in a freak accident. Which is questionable as to how much of an accident it was."

"So whatever it is, you two are way past what they've got in the book?" Tara questions.

"That would appear to be the case." Giles states. chewing on the end of his glasses. "I would really like to test both your powers soon."

"Speaking of both of us, where's my other half?" Buffy questions. looking around.

"Upstairs talking to mine, since she got her in hot water." Tara smirks slightly.

"Are you accusing my lover of getting yours into trouble?" Buffy asks sarcastically. "I just don't see that."

Dawn snorts loudly from across the room. "I have a feeling she can get in trouble by just waking up in the morning."

"I heard that. squirt!" Kelly grouches coming down the stairs, quickly followed by Willow, who heads straight for Tara wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Kelly, why are you carrying a computer?" Buffy asks questioningly looking from Kelly to a blushing Willow.

"Don't ask." Willow states before whispering. "I'm sorry, baby."

Smirking at Buffy, Kelly states. "Just something I'm borrowing for the next week."

"Okay." Buffy frowns slightly. "I'm not going to lose you to that machine, am I?" Getting only laughter in response from Kelly and Tara.

"Nope. I'll take a beautiful woman any day over a machine. And I believe a lot of people would feel that way." Kelly smiles knowingly over at Willow.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, and boys and girls, lets pack 'em up and move 'em out." Kelly calls out, grabbing a few more items to take out to the vehicle. Quickly followed by Giles, Dawn and Buffy.

"Thanks for everything guys." Tara yells out as they load up the vehicle, getting ready to leave.

"Love you, Sis. Merry Christmas. We'll call later this week, give you a few days to straighten things out." Kelly grins before getting in the vehicle and driving off.

"I am in serious trouble, aren't I?" Willow whispers dejectedly, still wrapped around Tara.

"Yes, you are, young lady. And you have some serious making up to do." Tara smirks as she walks back into the house, with her lover plastered against her back walking with her.

"Anything you want love. Ask and it's yours." Willow states lightly kissing the skin of her lover's neck from where she brushed her hair out of the way. "How about we head upstairs and I spend hours and hours worshipping your body?"

"That would be a good start." Tara grins before they head upstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Reviews:**

**CB - This story, simply put, is my baby. The first one I started, and more of a pet than anything. :-) Hopefully I keep up the good work - I love the great reviews.**

**Dilvish - HEY! I'm averaging a chapter a week - and I'm writing four different stories! I've read author's that are writing one story and are lucky to update once a month! Better watch it, or I'll take a pissy attitude and not update anything for a couple months- :)**

**CHAPTER 34**

"Hey, babe?" Kelly looks at Buffy as they set the items down in their room.

"Yes?" Buffy turns to look at Kelly seeing the serious look on the brunette's face, she frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of lied to you earlier." Kelly frowns slightly. "If you want me to take care of that little matter for Faith, I'll need to spend some time on the computer." Kelly looks apologetically at Buffy.

Buffy shakes her head, smiling at her lover. "That's fine. I'm not going to get ticked at you for that."Buffy smirks before jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around the brunette. Leaning in to kiss Kelly forcefully while scraping her fingernails over her scalp, Buffy grins at the response.

Growling loudly, Kelly reaches over to slam the door shut before pushing Buffy's back up against it. "You know we have a house full of guests again, don't you?" Kelly nips roughly at the slayer's neck, while pushing her shirt up with an impatient hand.

"Then you better put up the barrier to be on the safe side." Buffy moans loudly.

Squeezing the slayer's breast firmly while licking up the neck she had just been nipping at, Kelly smirks. "Which barrier is that?"

"Both." Buffy pants out as Kelly runs her other hand down to cup her ass, kneading it almost forcefully.

"Mmmm. You don't think we maxed out yet?" Kelly mumbles working her way to the slayer's nipple, sucking it in her mouth through the clothes. "Sorry, but these are gone." Kelly growls as she rips the shirt off Buffy before quickly unhooking and pulling the bra out of the way to suck her breast in her mouth.

"Def---initely not!" Buffy arches hard into Kelly's mouth feeling the blood pounding in her sex and the juices escaping her body. Yanking Kelly's head away from her breast, Buffy looks into the passion filled eyes. "Do. The. Barrier. Now." She enunciates each word strongly and clearly.

"Don't want to make everybody pissed at us?" Kelly growls with a mischievous look in her eye before rolling her eyes and quickly muttering out the incantation for the barrier. "I am going to have to work with you on the magic. Maybe if we can get Faith to stick around, we can spend a few months at one of the Covens."

"Think about that later. Want you now." Buffy presses her lips against Kelly's, forcing her tongue in to battle strongly with Kelly's. Nipping roughly at her tongue, Buffy pulls away. "Why did this hit so quickly?" She mutters as she grinds her lower body into Kelly.

"Don't know." Kelly groans before turning, carrying Buffy to the bed and dropping her on it. "But if you don't get your clothes off quick, I'm going to rip the rest of them off you."

"Get yours off." Buffy growls in response, as she quickly divests herself of the rest of her clothes and grins as Kelly rips her shirt and bra off before kicking off her shoes and pulling her pants off her body. "I want you inside me, now." Buffy arches up as Kelly quickly inserts three fingers setting up a quick, powerful rhythm inside the slayer.

Reaching down and nipping at the slayer's nipples, Kelly groans at just how wet the slayer is. "God, I love you." Kelly groans sucking hard on the slayer's breast.

Buffy bucks up harder into Kelly's hand. Shifting her leg, she pushes it hard into Kelly's apex, making her lover grunt and grind against her.

"Give me more!" Buffy pants, shoving her hips up harder and faster.

Burying her head in Buffy's neck, rocking her lower body hard against Buffy's thigh, Kelly mumbles. "Might hurt you."

"KELLY! Please." Buffy loudly pleads.

Panting heavily, Kelly slows down her hands pistoning motion.

Buffy growls. "Don't stop!"

"Let me ease the extra finger in, please." Kelly begs, still rocking her lower body against the slayer, breathing heavily. At Buffy's grunt of acceptance and slowing her body, Kelly smiles. Slowly easing her pinky in, to make it four fingers inside the slayer, Kelly just eases them in, letting her body adjust to the invasion. "Too much?" Kelly questions lowly.

Shaking her head Buffy whispers. "No. Please, Kelly."

Slowly bringing her own rocking to a stop, Kelly smiles softly. Biting lightly on the slayer's neck, Kelly slowly starts up an easy rhythm. Carefully monitoring the slayer's body for responses, ready to stop if she has the slightest inkling that its causing any pain. Feeling Buffy trying to force her to go faster, Kelly groans quietly picking up the speed and putting a little more force behind the stroking.

Grasping Kelly's face between her hands, Buffy pulls it up to look in her lovers eyes. "Harder, you're not going to hurt me." Buffy pants, pushing harder against Kelly's hand.

Looking in Buffy's eyes, Kelly whispers. "I've never even used four fingers on someone before, Buffy."

Seeing the worry in Kelly's eyes, Buffy slows her rocking motion down to a stop, breathing heavily and closing her eyes to try and bring herself under control, she shakes her head. Opening her eyes she looks at Kelly. "You're worried about using four fingers on me, when I've had my whole fist in you?"

Blushing deeply, Kelly looks away. "First of all, Buffy, my hands are quite a bit bigger than yours."

Buffy growls. "Look at me, Kelly." Looking into her lovers golden gaze, Buffy furrows her brows. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Smirking, looking her lover in the eyes, Kelly shakes her head. "I've actually never had anyone fist me before. We've actually done quite a few things that I've never done or had done to me before."

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise. "I thought…" Shaking her head in disbelief, Buffy frowns before searching Kelly's eyes. "What else haven't you ever done before? And why didn't you say something?"

"I can't believe you want to stop what we're doing to discuss this." Kelly murmurs rolling her eyes.

"Kelly!" Buffy warns.

"Okay, okay. The fisting, the dildo from hell, being fucked in the ass. Good enough?" Kelly mutters quietly.

"WHAT?" Buffy exclaims almost unbelievingly. "Why the hell didn't you say so?"

"Why? How would you have felt if I had told you that before? Would you have done it? Would you have worried more about hurting me? Would you have been as free and willing to do it if you knew?" Kelly searches Buffy's eyes seeing the truth there. "No, you wouldn't. That's why the hell I didn't say anything."

Buffy stares in Kelly's eyes, shocked. It takes her a few minutes to assimilate what Kelly is telling her. "How did you know that you would like what I did to you?"

"How did I know I wouldn't? How did you know you would like being made love to by a woman?" Kelly asks in retaliation. "None of us know anything until we try it. And I have to say I have really, really enjoyed everything you've done to me." Kelly smile and raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to stop, now?"

Buffy growls, flipping Kelly over onto her back and straddling her waist. "You are going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kelly smirks.

"Bitch." Buffy mumbles before kissing her roughly, invading her mouth seeking out her tongue battling each other for dominance. Sucking Kelly's tongue into her mouth strongly, Buffy squeezes both breasts before pulling strongly on the nipple rings, making Kelly groan loudly into her mouth. Pulling back, breathing heavily Buffy growls. "You are so going to pay."

"Oh, I certainly hope so." Kelly moans, arching up into Buffy's rough ministrations. "How am I going to pay?" Kelly hisses out as Buffy bites down roughly on her shoulder.

"I haven't quite decided." Buffy murmurs, scraping her teeth down to Kelly's breast before nipping roughly on the flesh under her aureole. "I'm debating on biting you all over your body." Buffy smirks at the groan of approval coming from Kelly, before grasping the nipple ring between her teeth pulling up making eye contact with Kelly before finally releasing the ring. "Fucking you until you beg me to stop. However I think that would be a lost cause, we would probably both pass out first."

Chuckling, Kelly nods her head in agreement. "You're more than welcome to try, but with our track record, passing out is probably what will happen."

"I could always use the monster cock on you and fuck you in the ass." Buffy watches as Kelly's eyes widen with a hint of fear, but also lust. Leaning down and whispering in Kelly's ear. "Or maybe I would want you to use it on me. Would you like that? Want to fuck me in the ass with your huge 12" cock?"

"Oh, God." Kelly whimpers, closing her eyes.

"What would you prefer? Me using it on you or you using it on me?" Buffy smirks as she feels Kelly's body starting to shake. "Of course, if we used it for that we would need to go visit Lana again and buy another one. Or maybe you would prefer me to use that pain lube? How about that? Want me to use the next largest one with that lube?"

"Buffy." Kelly gets out barely with her body shaking and her voice husky. "Please, something."

Buffy starts nipping her way down Kelly's body, smelling her arousal Buffy growls before quickly easing down and spreading her lovers legs. Quickly inserting three fingers and starting a furious pace, Buffy sucks down hard on her lover till she brings Kelly to the brink of climaxing and backs off.

Bucking up hard into Buffy, Kelly growls. "What the hell?"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to finish what I started?" Buffy grins at Kelly. "Or do you want me to get something out of the toy box?"

"Something. Don't care what!" Kelly growls, reaching down and pulling Buffy on top of her kissing her roughly. "Just fuck me."

"I don't want to take the time to get something out of the box." Buffy mutters before kissing Kelly strongly. Reaching down and running her fingers between her lovers lips, Buffy flicks her finger over Kelly's swollen clit.

Quickly moving her body back down between Kelly's thighs, Buffy runs her fingers up her lovers slit collecting the juices flowing freely from the brunette. Bringing her other hand up and quickly pressing three fingers in her lover, Buffy latches onto her, sucking softly, occasionally flicking her tongue against the swollen muscle. Feeling Kelly bucking into her as she starts pumping the three fingers in and out, before easing one juice soaked finger past her rosebud.

"Buffy!" Kelly growls, jumping into her lover hard, as her finger penetrates her.

Buffy releases Kelly's clit, looking up at her lover and murmurs one word. "More?" Seeing Kelly nodding her head Buffy grins, quickly easing a second soaked finger in with the first, groaning at her lovers tightness. Feeling the juices coming out in even more of a flood past her three fingers Buffy smiles. Seeing the ease with which her three fingers are sliding in and out of her lover, Buffy quickly adds a fourth, starting an almost punishing rhythm in Kelly while in contrast gently easing the other two fingers in and out.

Feeling her body building up strongly, Kelly thrusts harder into Buffy, grunting in pleasure. "Do it, Buffy! You know you want to." Kelly pants, almost forcing herself on Buffy's hand and groans as Buffy quickly tucks her thumb in and slides her hand home inside her. "God, YES!" Kelly screams out clenching tightly on the slayer's hand and fingers.

Feeling as Kelly starts to come, Buffy leans back in and quickly sucksthe swollenmuscleback into her mouth while hammering into her lover, fast and furious with her fist. As Kelly explodes, the magic eases into Buffy, not blasting into her as it had previously. It eases into her body feeling like a warm blanket circling around inside her, making her tingle and her body shake as she eases into her own climax with her lover. Feeling the release easing out of her body, soaking the sheets beneath her, Buffy groans, collapsing on top of Kelly feeling all the strength leave her.

Kelly whimpers as she feels the magic leave her body easing into Buffy as a feeling of strength comes from Buffy into her. Clenching on her lovers digits and fist, Kelly arches as another climax works through her body, feeling the strength and magic cycling back through their bodies, mingling together becoming one. "Oh God!" Kelly whispers as she feels Buffy climax like it's herself climaxing.

Buffy groans after she climaxes again, feeling a completeness that she hasn't felt ever before. The strength and magic becoming one in her. Feeling Kelly's inner muscles start to ease, Buffy smiles softly, first gently easing her fingers out of her lover's rosebud before pressing a gentle kiss on her lover's clit before inch by inch she removes her hand as Kelly's muscles release her. Hearing Kelly groan in protest, Buffy giggles quietly, before Kelly finally releases her hand completely.

Gently urging Buffy to climb up her, Kelly grins as she makes a pit stop placing a kiss on each nipple before continuing up to gently kiss her lips. Finally making eye contact with Kelly, Buffy groans and buries her face in her lovers neck.

"Figures." Buffy mutters into Kelly's neck.

Running her hands up and down Buffy's back and gently cupping her ass Kelly grins. "Before you get all pissed you might want to look in the mirror." Kelly whispers trying not to laugh, figuring both their eyes had changed colors, more or less, again.

Buffy looks up with a frown on her face, before rolling off Kelly and looking into the mirror above the dresser. "Shit!" Buffy hisses out in awe before grinning from ear to ear. Literally jumping back on top of Kelly and kissing her passionately, Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. "It felt different this time."

"Yes it did. More like a warmth working its way completely through my body. I could actually feel the magic and strength becoming one inside me. You too?" Kelly smiles up at her lover.

"That's it exactly." Buffy smirks looking into her lovers gold eyes with green flecks throughout. "You're not asking about your eyes." Buffy leans in and kisses Kelly briefly.

"Nope. I figured they were like yours, just opposite." Kelly smirks back up at Buffy. Looking in her lover's bright green eyes with the gold throughout. "I wonder with the way the magic and our eyes changed if that might have been the end of the magic/strength exchange?"

"Don't know." Buffy grins bouncing up and down on top of Kelly, making her grunt each time she lands on top of her. "But I feel like…"

"The fucking Energizer Bunny?" Kelly grumbles as Buffy bounces off her again. "I'm not a trampoline, Buffy. And if you keep it up, I will use that damn horse sized cock on you tonight."

Buffy smirks at Kelly and shakes her head, continuing to bounce. "If you think that's going to get me to quit, you are so wrong."

"Okay, I won't use it on you." Kelly tries reverse psychology on the slayer, which just makes her giggle.

"Nope. Too happy. Plus if I ask you to, you will." Buffy grins, knowing she has the brunette.

"Pain in the ass." Kelly mutters before grabbing Buffy and pulling her down into a tight embrace. "I love you." Kelly whispers kissing the top of Buffy's head.

"I love you, too." Buffy whispers hugging her back tightly. "I think we might want to head downstairs. It's getting close to dinner time."

"Shit." Kelly mutters. "I should have had the potatoes in the oven an hour ago." Shaking her head in disgust, Kelly looks at the clock. "It would probably be asking too much for someone else to have done it, huh?"

Laughing at her lover Buffy shakes her head. "Only if Giles put them in. I think he might cook some, but I'm not real sure."

"I could always boil them on top of the stove, but it just isn't the same as baking them." Kelly states as she rolls over on top of Buffy, grinning down at her lover. "Or maybe we could say to hell with the food and the house full of people and spend the rest of the evening and night here?"

"I'm game." Buffy smirks leaning up and kissing Kelly on the nose. Then starts laughing as her stomach grumbles in protest.

"You aren't supposed to have two votes." Kelly smirks at Buffy. "But slayer tummy put its two cents in. I better get something fixing quick." Placing a quick kiss on Buffy's lips, Kelly climbs out of the bed quickly dressing.

Groaning, Buffy shakes her head. "Clothes are bad."

Kelly turns and looks at Buffy. Quickly reaching for her shirt to pull it off, Buffy hops off the bed placing her hand on top of Kelly's.

"Nope. That is not permission for you to run around the house naked. I know Sam has seen the goodies. Giles got a partial show." Here Buffy grins and pinches her lover's nipples through the top. "But Faith and Dawn haven't and they aren't going to."

"Okay." Kelly pouts slightly and then starts laughing as Buffy starts tickling her ribs. "Okay, okay. I'll stay dressed…for a while. Let me start cooking dinner." Kelly leans down placing a quick kiss on Buffy's lips before quickly heading downstairs.

AAA

"About damn time." Faith growls, watching Kelly walk down the stairs. "I was afraid one of us was gonna have to cook. Not a good idea."

"Hungry?" Kelly smirks at Faith. "You guys can't throw steaks on a grill or put potatoes in the oven? It really isn't hard, trust me. Of course, I'll probably have to boil the potatoes now."

Giles looks up grinning. "I hate to tell you, but this lot can't boil a good cup of tea."

"Really Mr. G? You can, so why aren't you fixing dinner?" Kelly raises an eyebrow in the Watcher's direction.

"Oh, well, um." Giles eyes widen slightly. "I didn't really think about it, my dear."

"Yeah, yeah." Kelly dismisses his statement with a wave of her hand. Looking from Faith, Sam, Dawn to Giles, Kelly shakes her head. "Faith, come with me." Kelly turns on her heel and strides into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit." Faith mumbles quietly. "How come I got this feeling I'm in a world of hurt?" Faith slowly walks into the kitchen behind Kelly, to the chuckles of the rest of the group.

"Here, Faith." Kelly grins, handing a vegetable brush to her and pointing to the bag of potatoes sitting by the sink. "Put those slayer muscles to use and give those potatoes a good scrubbing."

"Why me?" Faith grumbles, as she starts running a steady stream of cold water before scrubbing the potatoes.

"Because, I like your winning personality." Kelly smirks at Faith before grabbing a couple big pots out and stealing water to put in them.

"Yeah, well you're probably the only one." Faith mutters quietly.

"Why do you say that? Buffy likes you. I know Sam likes you." Kelly elbows Faith in the ribs. "Or at least she wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly the settling down type." Faith frowns looking at the pile of potatoes that she's cleaned. "Do you want me to clean the whole bag?"

"Yes. That way we can have hash browns tomorrow with breakfast if there's any potatoes left over." Kelly shakes her head looking at Faith. "Don't you want to settle down Faith?"

Faith looks up making eye contact with Kelly and states one word. "Can't."

Nodding, Kelly glances out the window over the sink looking at the late afternoon sky the beautiful purples as the sun sets. "If you could, would you want to?" Kelly quietly asks.

Faith frowns, looking at the tall woman. "Stretch, it's a mute point. I can't so there's no point in wanting it."

"Answer me, please." Kelly stares intently into the slayer's sorrowful brown eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Faith snarls. "Hell yes, I want to settle down. I want to be able to spend more than a couple weeks at the most in any place. But I fuckin' can't! I'm a convicted escaped murderer. Is that what you want to hear? You want to know all about the Dark Slayer?" Faith growls in self hatred. "I fucking killed humans. I'm wanted by the police and if a demon doesn't kill me, the cops probably will."

Kelly looks searchingly into the depths of Faith's brown eyes seeing the self hatred, the sorrow and the fact that she's almost given up on life. "I've killed also, Faith." Kelly murmurs quietly. "Evil doesn't solely belong to demons. Supposedly humans with souls have committed worse atrocities. And accidents happen. Friendly fire incidents are, unfortunately, something that happens."

Faith feels the tears filling her eyes. Swallowing hard she looks down as she finishes the last potato. "How am I supposed to argue with you?"

"You're not. Because I'm right and you know it. Just like you deserve the Christmas gifts you received, you also deserve friendship and love. Do me a favor and split the potatoes between the two pots of water on the stove. I'm going to go get the grill pulled out and ready." Kelly grasps Faith's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before heading out to the garage.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket while grabbing the grill and pulling it around back, Kelly hit's a speed dial number.

"Maclay, 5966359 Able Tango X-ray" Kelly waits while she's connected. "I hate to bother you sir while you are enjoying Christmas with your family…Yes sir. It's very important to me, I need to call in the favor you said you owed me…Yes, sir. I'll send the information to you encrypted. I would appreciate you taking care of it as soon as possible….I just want to give you my word that the person is worth what I'm asking for…Thank you, sir. After this, I'll owe you." Kelly chuckles quietly. "I'll get the information sent to you within the hour. Thank you and give the missus a hug from me, will you?…NO Sir! I was not hitting on her at the ball…Well, I can't help it if she thinks I look good in dress uniform, sir." Laughing loudly Kelly shakes her head. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure to visit you before retiring completely…And don't worry about me stealing your wife away, I kind of found someone that I wouldn't trade for the world…Yes, sir. I'll be sure to bring her. Have a wonderful night. I'll get the information to you, and thank you again, sir." Kelly chuckles quietly as she disconnects her phone.

Heading back into the empty kitchen, Kelly smiles as she sees the potato's boiling away on the stove. Walking into the living room, she sees Faith talking with Sam, while Dawn is watching a movie with Giles still reading the book from the coven. Shaking her head in disgust, Kelly walks over to Giles and grabs the book out of his hands. "Enough with reading this, you had to have read it from cover to cover by now." Kelly runs upstairs and grabs a couple books from her collection before running back downstairs. "Read these, no research, just pure enjoyment." Kelly throws the books in his lap before heading back upstairs to send the information over the computer and wait for Buffy to finish with her bath.

AAAAAAAAA

Kelly smiles as she feels Buffy run her fingers through her hair. "Hey, babe. Have a nice bath?" Kelly murmurs as she types away on the laptop, finishing her letter and attaching the documents that she had copied from the government files. Encrypting the information and forwarding it, Kelly quickly disconnects and shuts the computer down before turning and wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Buffy smiles as Kelly rubs her face against her breasts. "And I had a wonderful soak. Did you already do your thing for Faith?"

"Yeah. It didn't take long since I have clearance to get the information. I copied it and sent it with my letter of recommendation to my contact." Kelly mutters as she starts to run her hands down the slayer's body, easing her hands under the robe and groaning when she grasps the slayer's bare ass. Reaching down with her mouth, grasping the tie with her teeth and yanking it loose before pushing the robe out of her way and latching onto Buffy's breast, sucking hard.

"Kelly!" Buffy hisses, feeling the desire building in her body.

Smirking, Kelly reaches to run her fingers through Buffy's wetness. "Hmmm. Seems someone might need a little something." Kelly brushes her thumb over Buffy's clit, making her jerk.

"Aren't you supposed to be fixing dinner?" Buffy moans loudly as Kelly pushes the hood back exposing the bundle of nerves and rubbing the muscle firmly with her thumb.

"Potatoes are on the stove boiling. We probably have another ten minutes before I need to start cooking the steaks." Kelly growls lowly, as she drops to her knees in front of the slayer replacing her thumb with her tongue, flicking strongly over the swelling muscle before sucking on it consistently, bringing Buffy to a quick release. Easing away from the twitching muscle, Kelly places a gentle kiss on Buff's mound before wrapping her arms around the slayer's waist and pressing her face in her stomach.

Buffy realizes she can feel that something's bothering Kelly. "What's wrong?" Buffy whispers as she gently runs her hands over Kelly's head.

"She's ready to give up on life." Kelly states quietly, rubbing her face against Buffy.

Buffy inhales sharply, knowing instinctively that she's speaking about Faith. "We can't let her do that."

"No, we can't. Is it okay if I go with Faith on patrol tonight, see if I can get her to open up some? You can grab Sam and take her out with you, we'll do a thorough once-over of Sunnydale and maybe meet at the Bronze afterwards?" Kelly suggests.

"Whatever you think is best. I trust you." Buffy smiles sadly before pulling Kelly up and giving her a strong hug and kissing her quickly. "Now, you need to go get the steaks on the grill."

"Yes, boss." Kelly smirks slightly at Buffy before smacking her on the butt and heading out of the bedroom.

"And don't you forget it!" Buffy calls after her, making Kelly laugh.

AAAAAAA

"Great dinner, Stretch." Faith smiles towards the brunette.

"Thanks for helping." Kelly nods her thanks. "Unfortunately I didn't make anything for dessert. But there is some ice cream in the freezer if anyone has any room left."

"Umm, excuse me, but didn't you make an extra batch of cream cheese brownies that you hid?" Buffy grins. "Unless someone found them and ate them?" Buffy looks towards Faith and then Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Damn, I forgot about those." Sam frowns, then grins. "Yeah, Kelly. Where's the other batch of brownies at?"

Rolling her eyes, Kelly stands up heading into the kitchen a few minutes later she comes back with a pan of cream cheese brownies and throws it on the table. "There you guys go. I'm surprised slayer noses didn't sniff out the chocolate."

Faith frowns. "Cream cheese brownies? I ain't ever heard of such a thing."

Dawn and Sam smile at each other. "Oh, you'll hate them Faith. Don't even bother trying them." Dawn smirks as she reaches for the pan, trying to slide it past the slayer.

Faith quickly grabs the pan, frowning at the youngest Summers. "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that as you're trying to slide these bad boys past me." Faith quickly pulls a huge square out of the pan, taking a bite and closing her eyes groaning.

"B, I don't know what you did, but you are one lucky bitch." Faith growls as she quickly inhales the brownie.

"Don't I know it." Buffy murmurs quietly, looking at Kelly.

"Nope. I'm the lucky one." Kelly winks as she gathers up some of the dirty dishes taking them to the kitchen. Rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher, Kelly grins as she feels a hand sliding over her ass, then between her thighs rubbing lightly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Copping a feel." Buffy murmurs pressing firmly against Kelly's clit through the jeans.

Reaching behind her, pulling Buffy's hand from between her legs and bringing it around her waist, Kelly grins wickedly as she quickly unbuttons her pants and slides Buffy's hand inside. "Now you can cop a feel."

Buffy groans quietly. "You're not wearing any underwear again." Sliding her hand down as far as she can in the jeans, feeling the dampness and heat coming from her lover, Buffy presses a kiss against her back. "Do you think we have time to go upstairs before heading out on patrol?"

"We can make time." Kelly groans as Buffy works a finger down to rub against her clit. "We better stop now and head up to the bedroom before someone walks in."

Buffy growls. "Want now."

Kelly quickly presses her hand against Buffy's to stop the rubbing. Taking a deep breath, she pulls Buffy's hand out of her pants before buttoning them quickly. Turning around, still holding Buffy's hand Kelly looks the slayer in the eye as she slowly licks and sucks Buffy's finger into her mouth.

"If we didn't have a house full of people, I would be all for you bending me over the island and taking me. But since you have this thing about people not seeing me naked, we might want to take this to somewhere more private." Kelly states quietly before kissing Buffy quick and hard.

Buffy growls in displeasure, before grinning. Dragging Kelly to the garage and shutting the door behind them, she pushes Kelly against the freezer chest while quickly unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down to shove three fingers in her lover, making Kelly groan and shove against her hand.

Threading her hands in Buffy's hair, Kelly pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Wrapping her tongue around her lovers repeatedly, Kelly groans into the kiss while bucking hard against the hand quickly bringing her to the edge of climax. Pulling out of the kiss to pant heavily while lowering her head against Buffy's neck, Kelly pants out roughly. "So close…" Rocking harder against the fingers in her, Kelly screams Buffy's name in release against her neck as Buffy presses her thumb hard against her clit.

Shaking from the quickness of the release, Kelly groans as Buffy eases her fingers out from inside her.

Smirking, Buffy presses a kiss against the side of Kelly's head. "Score one for the slayer."

Kelly chuckles quietly, kissing Buffy gently on the side of the neck before pulling away. "Proud of yourself?"

"Oh, yeah." Buffy grins. "I haven't had a chance to bring you to a quick release. I feel quite pleased with myself."

"You should." Kelly grins before leaning down and kissing her gently. "You are absolutely gorgeous. I love you completely."

Buffy smiles softly. "I love you. And I guess we should get you decent to go back in the house."

Looking down at her pants that are still around her knees, Kelly raises an eyebrow. "What? You don't want me to try and walk around the house like this?" Reaching down, Kelly pulls her pants up and buttons them quickly.

"Hmm. No magic exchange." Buffy mumbles reaching out to run her fingers over her lover's breast. "Was it because of the quickie? Or are the power exchanges done?"

"Don't know. But we'll try it again when we get back home from patrolling." Kelly smirks at Buffy.

"You better believe it." Buffy growls out lowly before laughing as she hears Faith yelling at them from the kitchen. "I think she's wanting to go on patrol."

"You going to ask Dawn if she wants to meet us at the Bronze?" Kelly asks running her hand down the slayer's neck.

"How she going to get there?" Buffy asks, leaning into the caress.

"She can take the Hummer, if she wants." Kelly leans down and places a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips.

"You trust her driving your Hummer?" Buffy asks incredulously.

"Does she know how to drive?" Kelly looks at Buffy and seeing her nod, she smiles. "Then she can take the Hummer if she wants to meet us there."

Turning and heading out of the garage, Kelly chuckles hearing Buffy sigh. Seeing Faith leaning on the island with her arms crossed Kelly raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Shaking her head, Faith rolls her eyes. "Are we all going out on patrol, or what?"

"Buffy go and ask Sam if she's wanting to go patrolling with you." Kelly smirks at Buffy as she watches Faith.

"Okay, babe." Buffy grins as she smacks Kelly on the ass before heading to the living room to find Sam.

"Faith, we're planning on stopping at the Bronze afterwards. So if there's anything you want to change - go do it now." Kelly grins seeing the rogue slayer's eyes light up.

"We're gonna go dancing? Hell yeah." Faith growls, before quickly heading out of the kitchen.

Buffy comes in grinning. "I guess Faith is happy. Sam's willing to go patrolling with me. I figured I'd let you tell Dawn she can drive the Hummer. I kind of want to keep my hearing." Buffy smirks at that.

"I'll give her the keys. I'm going to go up and change afterwards. I guess my normal patrol wear isn't going to work tonight, huh?" Kelly asks coming to stand in front of her lover. "Any particular requests?"

Buffy eyes her lover up and down before grinning. "Show lots of skin."

Nodding her head, Kelly smiles before kissing her forehead and heading upstairs to change.


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviews:**

**Dilvish - HEEE HEEE - Yes, I read the update for Shattered Trust - thank goodness! I read it the same day she posted it.**

**Screamin - Yep, poor Faith. She'll get picked on a bit in this story - but it's of the good!**

**CHAPTER 35**

"Mr. G, are you going to come with Dawn and meet us at the Bronze?" Kelly asks as she walks down the stairs looking at the watcher sitting in her chair.

"No, I'm a bit old for all that rigormaroll. You got me hooked on this damn book, and I want to see how it ends. Plus, I promised Anya I would mind the store this week so she and Xander can go shopping for their house." He states grinning, before looking up and swallowing at the tall woman. Blushing, he quickly looks back at his book, exclaiming. "Dear Lord!"

"Yo, stretch. You embarrassed the G-man." Faith grins, looking at the blushing watcher. Glancing back over at the tall witch she smirks. "If those pants ride any lower, you might as well not be wearin' 'em. By the way, like the purple bra."

Buffy comes in from the kitchen, when she hears Giles, then grins looking at her lover wearing extremely low riding black hip huggers and a dark purple lace bra with a white see thru shirt over it, with only two buttons buttoned in the middle. "Why bother with the cover shirt?" Buffy growls, running her hand just over the top of the jeans waist band. Looking up, she raises an eyebrow and whispers. "Did you end up shaving completely?" At Kelly's nod and grin, Buffy groans. "I had to say it, didn't I?"

"You wanted skin showing. And it's just a little too cool to wear shorts, so went with what I had." Kelly smirks as she smells the arousal coming from her lover.

Sam's sitting on the couch trying not to laugh. "Be careful with her during the summertime. She doesn't know the meaning of the word modest."

"Thanks for the warning." Buffy growls. "I think I fucked up." Turning and looking at Faith, she narrows her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself, understood?"

Faith frowns. "I thought all four of us were patrolling together."

"Nope, Sam and Buffy are heading out inone direction, while you and I go in the other. We're meeting up at the Bronze afterwards." Kelly winks at Faith. "I think Buffy's wanting to hear all the gossip about me from Sam."

"Like you wouldn't tell her if she asked." Sam shakes her head as she stands up grabbing her jacket and making sure she has asword and stakes on hand.

"Yes, she does tell me when I ask." Buffy looks with a raised eyebrow at Kelly. "However, I sometimes have the feeling that she downplays her parts in things."

Chuckling Sam makes eye contact with Kelly. "You might have something there."

Rolling her eyes at the two women, Kelly looks at Faith. "Let's get the show on the road." Grabbing her short leather jacket, double checking her weapons, with her back turned to the other women, Kelly smirks as she feels a small strong hand run up her back.

"You better not be planning on leaving without giving me a kiss." Buffy huskily whispers.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I kind of thought we would walk a few blocks together before we split?" Kelly questions quietly, groaning as the nails digs in her back lightly.

"Okay, I'll believe you." Buffy smiles, before reaching up for her jacket and heading over to her weapons chest.

Faith walks towards Kelly to grab her jacket hanging beside the tall witch, and stops, paling at the scars on the woman's back showing through the shirt.

Shrugging her jacket on, Kelly turns and sees Faith looking pale. "You okay?"

Nodding her head and looking searchingly in the woman's eyes, it hits home that Kelly really did have a shit life. "Yeah, wasn't really prepared for the…" Trailing off, Faith kind of waves her hand towards Kelly.

"What?" Confused for a moment, Kelly finally realizes what Faith's talking about. "Not pretty, huh?" Shrugging her shoulders, Kelly opens the door and heads out.

Sam follows Kelly, smirking at Faith. Stopping and whispering. "She used to have a real problem about the scars, but as you can tell they don't bother her anymore. I still don't know how she got them."

Looking at the woman, stunned. Faith shakes her head and watches as Buffy starts walking towards the door. "B?"

Stopping and looking at Faith, Buffy raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You know how Kelly got her scars?" At Buffy's nod, Faith looks out onto the front walk seeing Sam and Kelly talking as they wait for the two slayers. "If Sam and her were a couple, why don't Sam know how she got them?"

Buffy frowns. "Kelly told you?" At Faith's nod, Buffy smiles softly. "Well, that makes three people, besides Kelly that know how she came by the scars. Sorry, make that four, can't forget the bastard that gave them to her." Buffy angrily growls the last sentence. "She never told anyone how she came by them until last week, Faith." Buffy squeezes the rogue slayer's arm slightly. "You, me and Tara are the only ones who know."

Faith stands there with a confused look on her face, wondering why the woman had told her how she got them. Shaking her head and pulling her jacket on, she follows the rest of the group out of the house, gently shutting the door behind her.

Grinning, Kelly gives Buffy a quick kiss. "You need us, call." Kelly states, tapping her head. "I kind of want to get an idea how much of a distance thing we got going on, anyhow."

"Okay, babe." Buffy murmurs watching Kelly and Faith head off down the street. Shaking her head she smiles at the smirk on Sam's face. "What are you smirking at?"

"So, you're wanting to pick my brain about Kelly?" Sam grins as they head in the opposite direction.

"Nah, not really. Kelly wanted some one on one time with Faith more than anything." Buffy grins as she twirls a stake.

Coughing slightly, Sam turns a shocked face to the slayer. "You're trusting them two together when Kelly wants one on one time? What exactly are they going to be doing?"

Chuckling at Sam's reaction, Buffy shakes her head. "They won't be doing that. Faith has some problems, and Kelly kind of figures she needs someone to talk to that might understand where she's coming from. I'm hoping Kelly can get through to Faith and maybe get her to stick around."

"If anyone can do it, Kelly can." Sam nods her head smiling slightly. "So, how have you been doing? Haven't seen you for a few years." Sam smirks.

"Yeah, and that time, you brought my ex with you. This time you show up and I'm with your ex. Weird, huh?" Buffy laughs.

Laughing, Sam nods. "Weird isn't the word for it. Your sister seems to think I'm crazy for dropping Kelly and marrying Riley."

"Any regrets?" Buffy asks seriously.

"No. I love Kelly, but I fell in love with Riley. But things are going south with that relationship." Shrugging her shoulders, she grins at Buffy. "At least I don't have to worry about Kelly saying 'I told you so.'"

"Nope, she isn't the type to do that." Buffy shakes her head smiling softly. "She really is a wonderful person. Actually, there is something I would like to ask you."

Sam looks questioningly at Buffy. "Go ahead."

"She mentioned something about guarding an actress…" Buffy trails off when she sees Sam get a pissed off look on her face. "Okay, what's that look for?" Buffy questions, frowning.

"That fucking bitch." Sam growls. "It was a good thing I was out of country when that shit went down or I would have kicked her ass."

"Whoa!" Buffy exclaims loudly. "What the hell? The way Kelly talked, was that the woman decided to go back to her husband, and they more or less parted amicably."

"Yeah, right." Sam snorts derisively. "That's Kelly for you. She protected the woman for three months, and was finally able to take out the demons that were after her. The whole time, Miss High and Mighty, was hitting on Kelly left and right. You know and understand how Kelly works, right?" Seeing Buffy look at her with wide eyes and nod her head, Sam continues. "She doesn't just sleep around. She has to love someone. Needless to say, she cared deeper than she ever let on about the bitch from hell. They were together for six months after the job was done. Kelly made dinner reservations at some swanky restaurant for their six month anniversary, and the bitch didn't show up. Needless to say, Kelly went to her house and found her and her ex-husband fucking like bunnies." Snarling silently, Sam looks at Buffy. "I wouldn't even know all this, if it wasn't for the fact that the stupid bitch called trying to find Kelly and more or less explained to me what happened. I do have to give the woman credit, she admitted what she did. She was actually worried about Kelly. Kelly went off on a secret ops mission right after finding them. I didn't get to talk to her till about three months later. Kelly just blew it off and probably gave me the exact same story she gave you. I wouldn't know what really happened if the bitch hadn't told me."

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone what really happened?" Buffy questions.

"Kelly really isn't the type to talk bad about someone. Her personal life, she pretty much keeps personal. Now, military wise, if someone fucks up that's under her, watch out. She'll be on your ass in a second. If she has proof, she'll bring you up on charges in a heartbeat. She doesn't play games. She actually can't, people can get hurt or even killed if she doesn't do her job." Sam starts laughing.

Buffy frowns, trying to figure out what was so funny in what Sam had said to make her laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. I just remembered the time Kelly and this Supply Sergeant got in it. He didn't know who the hell she was, she likes to dress in normal fatigues, without her insignia. So you can understand why he thought she was a regular grunt. Anyway, he tried to pawn off some second rate gear on us when we were heading out on a mission. Us coming out alive was the difference in the gear, if she hadn't called him on it, we would probably all be dead. She personally checks and double checks all the information on any op mission that she goes out on. It was funny as hell, when he bitched her out and told her to get someone with authority if she didn't like it. She came back thirty minutes later in full dress uniform and had him on the ground giving her a hundred. After he finished with that she told him to get her the fucking gear that was on the requisition form, if he valued his life." Chuckling Sam shakes her head. "It almost killed the guy to do a hundred push-ups. Needless to say, she made sure he was put somewhere to get his ass back in shape."

"You know, it's really hard for me to picture Kelly being that person." Buffy shakes her head smiling softly, thinking about her fun driven girlfriend. "I mean I've seen glimpses of it, when we're fighting demons, but…" Buffy trails off.

"Yeah, I can see it would be hard. Her personal life and her military life, she usually keeps separate. She isn't one to take stuff home with her most of the time." Sam smiles. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're one hell of a lucky lady, Buffy. Even without the extra thing going on between you two, she loves you and she doesn't do that easily. But once you're in her heart, you stay there."

Buffy smiles and nods her head, as they walk into the cemetery. "She's wonderful. She's one of those type people that would give you the shirt off her back, if you need it. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I plan on loving her for the rest of my life."

Sam nods. "Good. She deserves it. And from the sounds of it, you do too. I'm glad you don't have a problem with our past relationship."

"Can't." Buffy states simply. "I'm glad you had each other. You helped bring her out from her problems, taught her to love herself. I owe you."

Sam stops and stares in shock at the slayer. "She told you about whatever it was that happened to her, didn't she?" At Buffy's nod, Sam closes her eyes. "I really, really tried to get her to talk about it. She was so shut off for so long. I think it took me something like three months just to get her to go out on a date with me." Snickering slightly, Sam looks sideways at Buffy. "I had to get her drunk and beat her at poker, to get her to go out on a date with me. You know, I don't think she's had a drink since then."

Buffy chuckles quietly, stopping and quickly reaching down staking the vampire as it rises from the grave. Heading back to the gates of the cemetery, Buffy asks. "So you bet her a date?"

"Yep. I had to cheat to win, even with her drunk." Sam chortles.

Buffy laughs at the picture and shakes her head. "Is there anything she can't do?"

Sam nods her head. "Yeah, she can't sing for shit. And if someone hurts someone she loves, she's very, very unforgiving."

"Yeah, she mentioned both those things. She also mentioned something about a girl in her platoon that was being bothered by a new Marine." Buffy states quietly.

"Oh, yeah. She put that bastard in the hospital. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Sam smirks.

"He really had to have surgery to, umm…" Buffy trails off blushing.

Sam snorts out a laugh. "To remove his crushed testicals that were buried up in his body? Yep, that was Kelly. He should be happy that he lived. She came close to killing him."

Buffy nods her head.

"She was raped, wasn't she?" Sam asks quietly. "Raped and abused physically."

Buffy looks at Sam before turning away and continuing on patrol, with Sam walking beside her. "Why are you even asking?" Buffy asks quietly. "You know the answer to your question, don't you?"

"Yes. Everything that I've seen, the way she reacts to certain things, like that Marine. It all adds up." Sam looks up at the evening sky. "I hope the bastard burns in hell."

"You and me both. You and me both, Sam." Buffy whispers quietly.

AAAAAAAAA

Kelly sends her senses out, pinpointing where demons were, and heads in that general direction. Looking over at Faith, she sees the slayer has a deep frown on her face. "What's wrong, Faith?"

Shaking her head and looking inquisitively at the tall woman, Faith tucks her hands in her pockets. "Why do you care about me?" Faith asks bluntly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kelly returns quietly, enjoying the night.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've done." Faith growls lowly.

Looking at the slayer out of the corner of her eye, Kelly shakes her head. "Is that what you think?" At the slayer's nod. Kelly snorts derisively. "You're Faith Lehane, 22 years old. You were abused when you were a child. Had a drug-addicted mother. You were called when you were barely 15 years old. Your watcher was the closest thing you had to a real mother. She was tortured and dismembered in front of your eyes. You accidentally killed Deputy Mayor Finch, you did kill another guy, can't remember his name for some reason. But needless to say, he was a bad guy, that was helping Mayor Wilkins ascend. You poisoned Angel, were stabbed by Buffy, was in a coma for roughly 8 months. Switched bodies with Buffy, screwed Riley while in Buffy's body. That must have been a major disappointment. Then when your bodies got switched back, you ran away. Ended up in LA where Wolfram and Hart tried to recruit you to kill Angel. You wanted to die, but Angel wanted to save you. Watcher's Council sent another hit team after you, you escaped and turned yourself in. Spent roughly two years in a maximum security prison that you could have escaped from at any time. Broke out when you were told Angelus was loose and you were needed to help him get his soul back. You almost died when you took some kind of drug that would disable him when he drank from you. Willow restored the soul and you came back to good ol' Sunnydale to help fight the First. Without you, they would have lost and the Earth would be overrun by demons." Kelly stops for a few minutes looking out at the night. "Afterwards, the cops were getting to close, so you hightailed it out of here. You've been traveling to different cities over the country, killing demons and saving people." Turning and looking in the slayer's shocked eyes, Kelly states quietly. "And you figured you'd come back here to die. The one place you consider home." Looking away and walking towards where she feels a vampire, Kelly stops on the street corner waiting and when he turns it she hits him with an uppercut, pitching his body ten feet up in the air and thirty feet away.

Walking over to him, she looks down upon him like he's an insect. Shaking her head, she stakes him and continues walking with a quiet Faith walking beside her.

"Did I miss anything important?" Kelly quietly asks.

Still stunned to silence, Faith looks at the woman. Opening her mouth, she closes it again and looks down at the ground. "Who the fuck are you?" Faith questions with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I'd like to be your friend." Kelly stops and looks at Faith. "If you'd let me. But, I'm Kelly Maclay, 35 year old Brigadier General in the US Marine Corps. I've been raped and abused. I've killed people, and I've saved people. I'm a fucking bitch if you piss me off and I can be the best friend you ever had." Shrugging her shoulders, Kelly looks out at the night. Seeing the coffee shop across the street, Kelly gently places a hand on the slayer's shoulder. "Want a cup of coffee?"

Faith looks in disbelief at Kelly, then takes a deep breath and nods her head.

Walking into the shop Kelly looks up and smiles. "I'd like a large Shot in the Dark with two extra shots."

The guy taking the order looks at her like she's crazy. "You know what you're asking for?"

"Yeah, your strongest cup of coffee with three shots of espresso in it." Kelly smirks.

Faith has to laugh at Buffy's crazy girlfriend. "Just make it, man. Actually, make it two. Leave room for cream in mine."

"Do you want room for cream in yours?" The guy asks Kelly.

"Hell no. That's a waste of good coffee." Kelly narrows her eyes looking at Faith. "You want anything else?"

Faith looks around the shop and up at the board. "Yeah, a piece of cheesecake sounds good."

"Just one?" Kelly grins slightly. "Or is it a whole cheesecake that you want?"

"Smart ass." Faith mumbles. "Just a piece of cheesecake, thanks."

The guy rings up the coffees and cheesecake. Kelly hands over the money for it then walks down to the pickup counter, grabbing the drinks after they finish fixing them and the piece of cheesecake, taking them to where Faith is sitting at a booth.

Sitting across from the slayer, Kelly turns sideways. Stretching her legs out on the seat, pulling the lid off her coffee, taking a sip, groaning appreciatively.

"I have got to buy an espresso machine for the house." Kelly mutters quietly. "We're going shopping tomorrow, I'll pick one up."

Faith chuckles. "You're fuckin' crazy."

Looking up at Faith, Kelly raises an eyebrow. "You're just figuring that out?" She questions taking another sip of coffee.

Faith shakes her head, watching the woman intently. "How did you know about me?" She questions seriously.

Looking at the slayer, Kelly smiles softly. "Different things. I see the signs most of the time of another person that was abused. Buffy explained some things to me, then I pulled all the records on you I could find." Shrugging her shoulder Kelly looks Faith in the eye. "I like to know what I'm dealing with."

Nodding her head and looking down, playing with her fork, Faith asks quietly. "How did you know I came back here to die?"

Closing her eyes and tapping her fingers on her leg, Kelly breathes deeply. "I saw it in your eyes, Faith."

Accepting the answer, hearing the truth in the other woman's voice, Faith looks up watching Kelly.

"Know that I don't want that. Buffy definitely doesn't want that to happen." Watching Faith for a few moments, Kelly tilts her head. "I'd like for you to stay with us, here in Sunnydale. If you don't mind. Or I can get you your own place if you'd like. No more running around the country. I want you to make a home here. Of course, we're going to be looking for a bigger place to live in. I want somewhere with a huge training room, plus my own area where Buffy won't get pissed at me if I want to walk around naked." Kelly rolls her eyes. "Like it's that big of a fucking deal. The scars aren't exactly a turn-on." Shaking her head, Kelly sips her coffee.

Faith slowly eats her cheesecake watching the woman with a considering look. Looking back down, she quietly starts speaking. "My earliest memory, I remember my mom being passed out drunk on the sofa. I guess I was around five or six at the time. When I got older, she graduated to drugs. She sold her body to pay for the drugs until the men started noticing me. She realized she could get more, selling me. It lasted for roughly a year before I ran away." Shaking her head, tearing the napkin apart Faith takes a deep breath. "My life on the street was just as bad. Selling my body for food, somewhere to sleep. Finally I was found by the Watcher's Council. And you pretty much know the rest." Faith finally looks up, making eye contact with Kelly. Seeing the acceptance and compassion in the woman's eyes, Faith shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm not going to judge you, Faith." Kelly places her hand lightly over Faiths. "I just want you to know that you are cared for, and you do have a family. Buffy considers you a sister. I would be privileged if you consider me for a friend." Kelly smirks. "And given time, maybe something between you and Sam can develop."

"Kelly, I'm still an escaped murderer." Faith murmurs quietly.

Kelly raises her eyebrow. "Things change. Seems like you pretty much had a shit life until now. Maybe it's time your luck kicked in, hmm?" Kelly growls as her phone rings. Pulling it up, her eyes widen when she sees who's calling. "Excuse me, Faith. I have to take this." Quickly hopping up and heading out the door, Kelly answers the phone.

"Good evening, sir. Or should I say good morning, in your case…You did?…" Kelly smiles a relieved smile. "Thank you sir, I owe you a debt of gratitude….It'll be here tomorrow morning?…Sir, how did you…Special Courier?…Thank you, sir…And not to be disrespectful, but I could kiss you." Laughing heartily at his reply Kelly shakes her head. "Well, yes, sir. She would be more my style, but you have a thing about me and your wife…Yes, sir. Thank you again. If you need anything, please let me know…Merry Christmas, sir." Kelly smiles looking up at the night sky. "Thank you, too." Turning around, she heads back into the coffee shop.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kelly plops back down on her seat, facing Faith this time. Grabbing her drink, she sucks half of it down.

"Good news, I assume?" Faith questions, looking at the witch.

"Oh, yes. Very good news." Kelly smirks knowingly at the slayer. "Very, very good news." Looking down and seeing the piece of cheesecake gone, she looks at the slayer's coffee. "Do you want another piece of cheesecake? Or maybe something else?"

"Nah, I'm good." Faith shakes her head at the question. Wondering what's got the woman in such a good mood, she watches her quietly, waiting to see if she'll tell her. When no further information is forthcoming, Faith finishes her coffee.

"You are going shopping with us tomorrow, right? I still have something else I want to get you." Kelly grins as she finishes her coffee. Seeing Faith nod, her heart lightens a little. Grabbing the empty containers, she stands up throwing them away. Turning around and seeing Faith standing behind her she asks. "Ready to head on out?"

"Yeah, we probably should continue on patrol." Faith quietly comments.

"Yes, we should." Kelly walks outside sending her senses out and smiles softly.

_Babe, where are you at? _

_We're at the campus, it's been kind of slow. My senses are like a hundred times stronger than they were. I can feel demons probably a mile or more away._ Buffy answers back

_Can you tell where I am?_ Kelly sends, grinning

_Hmmm. Huh, you're downtown. At a coffee shop? Just what you need, coffee at this time of the night! _Buffy sends back laughing.

_Gotta be geared up for the dancing. There's no other demons up and about around here. Want to head towards the Bronze?_ Kelly asks smiling as she see's Faith rolling her eyes at her. "Hey, we're getting ready to head to the Bronze, if Buffy's done. So stop with the eye rolling."

_Sounds good to me. We already staked the one vampire I felt over here. Meet you there in a few._ Buffy smiles.

_Love you._ Kelly closes her eyes picturing her placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips

_Wow! How did you do that? Oh, I love you too._ Buffy sends back giggling.

_Just pictured it. Meet you in a few. Be careful._ Kelly sends a smack on the butt this time and laughs

_Shit! Watch what you're sending my way! Payback is a bitch. I'll see you in a little while. You be careful. _Buffy imagines tugging on one of Kelly's nipple rings.

_Good job! We better stop or I'll be doing really naughty things to you next. Bye, babe._ Kelly shakes her head and looks at Faith

"Come on, Faith. Let's go dance the night away." Kelly grins as she throws her arm around the slayers shoulders. "Do you like Sam?" Kelly asks out of the blue.

"What?" Faith answers in a confused voice.

"Sorry, my mind sometimes takes side trips. I was wondering if you like Sam. Kind of in the let's get down and dirty way." Kelly asks grinning as they walk towards the Bronze.

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Faith states looking down at the ground.

"Faith it isn't that hard. There's a few choices. You like her as in you want to get to know her better in a date and spend life with her kind of way. You want to just be fuck buddies. One night stand. Maybe just be friends. Or you don't like her. That pretty much covers most of the bases." Kelly states shaking her head. As she sees the look on Faith's face as she's about ready to answer, Kelly rolls her eyes. "Don't say it. Just answer the question."

Faith growls, looking at the woman. "Well, it doesn't matter. I like her. I don't know her that well, and there's the fact that she's married. But…" Faith trails off, thinking about the other Marine. "I guess, given the chance I could like her in a more than friends way."

Nodding, Kelly smiles. "Her and Riley are going to get a divorce. I can guarantee it. She's a good, caring woman. I love her, and will do anything for her. So be sure to not hurt her, okay?" Kelly looks seriously at the slayer.

"Kelly, I ain't got no life. I can't have a normal life." Faith growls frowning.

"Yeah, well. Things change, Faith." Kelly grins as they head into the Bronze. Paying the cover charge she looks over and grins as she sees Buffy watching her. "Do you want something to drink?" Kelly asks, not taking her eyes off her lover.

"Nah, I'll get it. Want me to get you something?" Faith chuckles seeing what has Kelly's attention.

"Yeah, a Diet Coke would be great." Kelly grabs some bills out, without looking and hands them to Faith. "Here, I appreciate it."

Faith shakes her head watching as Kelly walks towards Buffy. Looking down at her hand and the cash Kelly placed in it, she rolls her eyes. "Woman is fuckin' nuts." She states quietly to herself shoving three of the $50 bills in her pocket and heading towards the bar with the other one.

Kelly laughs as Buffy jumps up on her, wrapping her arms and legs around her, placing kisses all over her face. "Miss me?" Kelly asks hugging her tight.

"Yes." Buffy growls before kissing her deeply.

"Hmmm." Kelly moans into the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of the slayer's head. Finally pulling back to breathe, she smiles. "If I'm only away from you for a few hours and get this kind of a reception, what'll happen if we have to be away from each other for days?"

Frowning, Buffy narrows her eyes looking at her lover. "Not going to happen."

Looking seriously at her lover, Kelly shakes her head. "It could, Buffy. I'm still under the employ of the US Government. If something happens, they can call me in."

Shaking her head, Buffy buries her face in her neck. "Don't want to talk about it right now. Want to dance and make out with you instead."

"Okay." Kelly smirks knowingly. Feeling Buffy release her legs from around her waist, she sets her down gently. Taking her jacket off and throwing it on the back of the couch before sitting down. Looking over at Sam who actually seems to be watching something behind them, Kelly turns her head to try and see what she's looking at. Seeing Faith heading towards them with the drinks, she turns back watching Sam.

Buffy plops down on Kelly's lap and wraps an arm around her neck. Chuckling quietly as Kelly places a hand in the middle of her back, rubbing lightly and the other hand on her thigh, unconsciously tracing circles.

"So, anything interesting happen tonight?" Kelly asks looking from Sam to Buffy.

Sam looks at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. "No, not really. Talked a bit and Buffy staked a few vamps. That pretty much covers it."

Buffy smirks at Sam. "How about you two, anything interesting?" Buffy asks seriously as Faith comes and sits down beside them.

"A vamp, coffee and I had a slice of cheesecake. We talked some." Faith answers quietly.

Buffy looks questioningly at Kelly.

_She opened up a bit. The paperwork will be here tomorrow morning. Everything's taken care of. Hopefully that will help some, when she realizes she has a life to live for now._ Kelly sends to Buffy mentally.

Nodding her head, Buffy smiles before kissing Kelly on the temple. "Thank you."

Kelly smiles as a slow song comes over the speakers. "Want to dance?" She looks at Buffy and runs her hand down her cheek.

"Oh, yeah." Buffy murmurs before standing up and walks out to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and resting her head against her chest, she smiles.

Kelly grins, wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist and gently dancing around the dance floor. Resting her cheek on the top of her lover's head, Kelly whispers. "I love you."

Buffy slides her arms down and around Kelly's waist, under her shirt, running her hands over her lovers back. "I love you, too."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Buffy whispers as they dance, tightening her arms around Kelly.

"Hmm, probably getting either yelled at, or kissed by a certain dark haired slayer. I have a feeling it can go either way." Kelly chuckles lightly.

Buffy pulls back, smiling at her lover. "You could be right. She can be so happy that she kisses you, or be pissed because you didn't tell her what you were doing and try and kick your ass."

Leaning down, brushing her lips gently over Buffy's, Kelly pulls her back in against her. "I figured I'd buy her a vehicle. She looks the Harley type. Then maybe we'd go to the mall. I need to get your sister another gift card. All she got from me was the laptop for Christmas, so I figured I'd buy her what she wants. I want to buy an Espresso machine for the house." Shrugging her shoulders, she laughs quietly. "Whatever else you guys want to do. I didn't have anything for Sam, so I figured we'll get her something while we're out tomorrow, also. Maybe find tweed man some other books to read instead of always researching."

Buffy chuckles. "I can't believe you actually got him to read something else. And that he likes it!"

"Yeah, actually kind of surprised me." Kelly smirks slightly. "Looks like Dawn made it."

Buffy looks over and smiles at Dawn sitting on the couch, talking to the other two women. "Uh, oh. Got a guy zooming in. Wonder which one he's after."

Kelly grins as she slowly turns them and watches. "Don't know. We'll find out soon." Seeing Dawn stand up and walk out onto the dance floor, Kelly chuckles. "Hmm. Two slow songs in a row. I got to give this band a tip."

Buffy closes her eyes, snuggling in tighter. "I bet you could talk them into playing all slow songs."

"Nope, can't do that. I want to watch you dance. I have a feeling you and Faith can set the dance floor on fire." Kelly smiles at the thought.

"What about you?" Buffy murmurs before placing a kiss on the skin under her cheek.

"I'm not so good with the dancing. I can slow dance." Kelly's voice drops to a husky note on the next words. "I can dirty dance in the privacy of our own room."

Buffy groans slightly as the tone of her lover's voice, works through her body. "Oh, yeah. You can definitely do that kind of dancing."

As the song came to an end and the band goes into a hard, driving beat, Kelly pulls away smiling. "Dance, baby. I'm going to sit and watch. Want me to send Faith out here?"

Buffy smirks. "She'll make it out here on her own. You don't mind?"

Shaking her head Kelly leans down and presses a brief kiss on Buffy's lips. "Enjoy yourself."

Sam smirks. "Still not fast dancing?"

"Nope." Kelly narrows her eyes at the woman. "Why don't you get out there?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and stands. "Okay, I will. You coming Faith?"

Faith grins, "Oh, hell yeah."

Kelly sits down and smiles watching the women on the dance floor. Watching Buffy on the dance floor, is like watching poetry in motion, Kelly decides. Glancing briefly at Faith and Sam, Kelly chuckles as she watches them slowly gravitate towards each other. Switching her eyes back to her lover, she watches as a guy comes up to her. Seeing Buffy look her way with a raised eyebrow, Kelly just smiles. Leaning back into the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table, Kelly enjoys watching her lover dance and tease the other people wanting to dance with her.

Dawn shakes her head as she walks over to finally sit down and drink some of her soda. "You're just sitting here while my sister is out there bumping and grinding with all those guys?"

"Yep." Kelly answers, not taking her eyes off her lover. "She can take care of herself. Plus she's going home with me."

Dawn shakes her head in disbelief. "You aren't jealous?"

"No. Why should I be?" Kelly briefly turns her head and looks at Dawn. "She's having a good time, no harm no foul." Turning back Kelly chuckles as she sees Faith and Sam starting to dance more together and ignore the other guys around them. "We're going shopping tomorrow. I didn't really know what to get you for Christmas, so you have carte blanche. Buy what you want, and if Buffy gets pissy, let me know."

Dawn looks at Kelly in shock. "I can buy anything I want?" She questions.

"Yep." Kelly briefly looks at Dawn. "Just don't do it just to piss Buffy off. I'll end up paying for it, if you do." Kelly grins slightly. "Even though that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"You are really, really strange." Dawn shakes her head.

"Yep." Kelly agrees watching Buffy. "Hmmm. Sounds like another slow song. Hope you don't mind my leaving you for a few minutes." Kelly states as she stands up walking towards her lover.

Dawn chuckles quietly. "Like that would stop you." she states as she watches Kelly ease up behind her sister and lean down saying something to her. "You're good for her." Dawn whispers quietly, watching as Buffy turns around and tucks her body into the taller woman.

AAAAAAA

Buffy smiles as she feels Kelly come up behind her.

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" Kelly whispers in Buffy's ear, and smiles as Buffy turns around and presses her body against her. "I'll take that as a yes." Looking up at the guy that Buffy had been dancing with, Kelly cocks an eyebrow. "Sorry, dude. Looks like she's mine."

Buffy chuckles quietly into Kelly's chest. "You're so bad." Buffy whispers running her hand up the inside of her lovers shirt, playing over her lovers back, gently tracing the scars.

"I can be." Kelly chuckles quietly. "Sam and Faith seem to be getting closer." Kelly comments, watching the two women who had left the dance floor, sit on the couch close together, talking.

"Matchmaking?" Buffy questions, running her thumb up the side of her lover's breast, smiling as she hears a low moan.

"Testing the waters more than anything." Kelly whispers. Arching slightly as Buffy scraps her thumb nail over the skin on the side of her breast. "Careful. You're playing with fire." Kelly growls lowly.

Buffy smiles. "Really?" She asks quietly, before becoming more bold and shifting her hand to run her thumb directly over the hardening nipple.

"Buffy." Kelly warns quietly. As Buffy shifts her hand more and lightly pinches her nipple, Kelly growls. "That's it." Grabbing Buffy up to press against her body, Kelly heads over to the stairs, quickly striding up them. Taking Buffy to the darkened back corner, Kelly presses Buffy's back against the wall and wedges a thigh between her legs before kissing her roughly.

Buffy groans into the kiss, while pressing herself against the thigh.

Pulling out of the kiss and lowering her head to the slayer's shoulder, Kelly pants, trying to bring her hormones under control. Feeling Buffy's hands run from her back around her abdomen, trying to wiggle their way into her pants, Kelly shifts back and grabs the two hands, putting them against the wall.

"Kelly!" Buffy growls loudly in displeasure at her hands being removed from her lovers body.

"Don't." Kelly whispers, feeling the sexual tension along with the magic already at an almost unbearable level within her, looking for release. Trying hard to get it under control, Kelly breathes in deeply and groans loudly. "Got to leave, Buffy." Kelly whimpers in need, her body rocking.

Buffy actually stops and looks at her lover, slowly bringing her own cravings back under control. "Oh, God!" Buffy whispers, feeling the magic literally reaching for her from Kelly. "Get out of here, I'll be home as soon as I can. Have the shields up and in place, if you can."

Kelly nods, but doesn't move or open her eyes.

"Kelly?" Buffy questions getting more worried by the second.

"Go, maybe if you're away from me, it won't be so strong." Kelly struggles to get out.

Buffy shifts out from between Kelly and the wall. Running down the stairs quickly. Seeing Faith sitting on the couch, drinking a soda she runs up to her. "Faith! I need you."

Faith looks up in surprise, figuring the two women had snuck off somewhere for a quickie. Seeing the scared look on Buffy's face she jumps up. "What is it?"

"I hate to ask this of you, but the magic thing almost has complete control of Kelly. If we stay near each other…" Buffy trails off with a pleading look on her face.

"I'll get her home." Faith states quickly. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. If she can't get the shields up when she gets home…" Buffy looks from Faith to Sam and then Dawn. "You guys are either going to be in a world of hurt or you're going to need to get the hell out of the house."

"I'm going to get her home. You guys follow in the vehicle." Faith growls, running up the stairs.

"Kelly's magic initiates the transfer." Buffy looks at Sam and Dawn. "I have a feeling it's going to hit Faith hard, being around her."

Sam looks at Buffy. "Dawn, let's get Buffy to the house." Sam stops and looks up as Faith drags Kelly down the steps, seeing the sparks literally shooting from Kelly's eyes, and her body shaking. "Damn." Sam exclaims quietly, seeing Faith almost picking Kelly up and getting her out of the club quickly.

"Come on." Dawn quickly grabs up Kelly's jacket off the couch and throws Buffy hers.

Sam puts her jacket on and grabs Faiths quickly following Buffy and Dawn out to the Hummer. As they head quickly back to the house, there's no sign of Faith or Kelly anywhere. "Where are they?"

Buffy shakes her head. "Faith knows these streets as well as I do. She's probably trying to take her the less traveled, but quick routes, to keep her away from other people."

Sam nods. "Good idea. What's Tara's phone number?"

Buffy looks at Sam confused until she sees the phone in Sam's hands. Quickly rattling the number off Buffy watches Sam.

"Tara? This is Sam. We've got a problem, the magic is literally oozing out of Kelly and we need somewhere for Dawn and Giles to stay tonight…Thanks, they'll be over soon." Quickly hanging up Sam looks at Buffy. "What's your number?" Dialing Buffy's house Sam impatiently waits for Giles to answer the phone. "Giles get a change of clothes for you and Dawn and be ready at the front door. Oh, shut the fuck up and do it." Sam growls before disconnecting the call.

Buffy looks in confusion at Sam. "What about you and Faith?"

Sam looks in Buffy's eyes. "Faith is with Kelly right now. She's getting a very serious load of pheromones from her, right?"

Buffy nods, frowning then her eyes open wide. "You're…"

"Yeah. She's going to need something. I just wish I had something extra for her that might help." Sam whispers quietly, looking out the window.

Buffy swallows looking towards Dawn and seeing the worried look on her sisters face. Reaching over she places her hand on her arm. "It'll be okay, Dawn." Chuckling Buffy rolls her eyes towards the roof. "I'll fuck her silly for four or five hours and get all the magic released and things will be back to norm."

Dawn looks with surprise at Buffy then laughs quietly. "Of course you'll hate every minute of it, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll really be putting myself out to do this." Buffy sarcastically mutters before laughing. Turning to look at Sam, who still has a pensive look on her face, she shakes her head. "I think we have a couple things that haven't been used yet that you are more than welcome to have, if you want."

Sam glances at Buffy with a confused look. "What?"

"We have extra harness' and dildos in the house, along with lubes and just about any fucking thing else you can think of. I'll grab out the ones that we haven't used and let you have at it." Buffy quickly states as they pull up in front of the house.

Sighing quietly as a small smile finally crosses the woman's face. "Good. That'll be a great help." Looking at Buffy for a moment she furrows her brows "You guys have only been together a little over a week and you have all that stuff?"

Chuckling loudly at Sam, Buffy nods. "Oh, yeah. Made the mistake of mentioning that I would be willing to try and that's all it took. Less than half an hour later she was in the store buying anything and everything she could put her hands on."

Dawn groans as they head into the house. "I really don't want to hear about your toys that you use." Dawn giggles as Giles is standing in front of them with a couple small bags of clothes in his hands and a confused look on his face.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Kelly's on magic overload. Faith's bringing her to the house and we don't know if she'll be able to get the shield up. She hasn't taught me the spell yet."

Understanding finally dawning in the watchers eyes he looks at Sam. "I should have probably gotten stuff for you and Faith also."

Buffy chuckles quietly. "You weren't listening very well. Faith is with Kelly bringing her in. She's going to be in sex drive overload by the time she gets her here."

Giles pales and then blushes deeply. "Oh, OH! Quite right. Well, Dawn, let's head over to Tara and Willows." The watcher quickly leaves the house followed by a giggling Dawn.

"Come on, Sam." Buffy shakes her head, not believing that she's actually talking about this stuff, let alone giving her lover's ex-lover adult toys.

Quickly running up the stairs and opening the toy box, Buffy quickly throws the monster cock on the bed and some other things as she digs for the items still in the packages. Grabbing them out and setting them down on the edge of the bed along with some lubes that were still sealed.

Sam's eyes open wide as the items start piling up. "Shit." She whispers in an unbelieving tone.

Buffy finally finishes pulling items out and looks up at Sam. "Take any and all items you want out of this pile. They haven't been used." Leaning down and taking her shoes and socks off, Buffy stops as she feels her body ratcheting back up. "Shit, they're getting close."

Sam looks over at Buffy with a surprised look. Feeling her body starting to heat up, she nods her head. "Very close. Hopefully she didn't affect to many people on the way here." Grabbing what she can carry and heading towards… "Buffy, where?"

Buffy looks up from unbuttoning her shirt and stripping it off. "Use Giles' room. We'll change the sheets tomorrow." Unbuttoning and unzipping her pants she quickly strips them off, realizing that Sam had dropped and left a few items. Grabbing them quickly she heads to her old room, throwing them on the bed where Sam was standing, pulling items out of the packages. "Here are the rest of the items." Buffy smiles slightly.

Sam looks over at Buffy and laughs. "Strange thing. Never expected to see you like this."

"Never expected to be seen like this." Hearing the door slam downstairs, Buffy's eyes open wide. "Shit, sorry for this, Sam."

"It's okay. Won't be the first time I've had an orgasm because of Kelly." Sam jokes as she quickly starts stripping.

Laughing in appreciation, Buffy yells over her shoulder heading to her bedroom "Yeah, but not like this! I don't know what it'll be like as an overflow, but the real thing is a fucking rush."

AAAAAAAAA

Faith stops for a moment at the top of the stairs, seeing the tall brunette with her head and hands against the wall, with her body shaking. The sight scaring Faith.

"Come on, stretch. We need to get you home and away from all the people." Faith growls, already feeling her body humming.

"Get away from me, Faith." Kelly groans, banging her head against the wall, trying to get her body under control.

"Can't. I'm under orders to get your ass back to the house quickly. And we'll need to make sure we stay away from as many people as possible. To do that, we gotta get your ass out of here, now." Faith growls before touching the woman. "Fuck me!" She snarls as she feels her body already ratcheting up to the edge of release. Fighting back her own want, Faith pulls the woman away from the wall and looks in her eyes. "We're getting you the fuck out of here and to the house, now."

Looking at the slayer, Kelly nods. "Let's get out of here and away from these people that don't have a fucking clue what's going on."

Faith drags her quickly down the stairs, having to almost pick her up, as the woman stops, looking at Buffy. "Come on, stretch. Think about all the kiddies here that are going to get happies because of you."

Growling, Kelly lets Faith drag her out of the Bronze.

"Stay with me, Stretch." Faith starts jogging, keeping her hand on the woman's arm, making sure she's with her. "Can you go faster?" Faith questions.

"Hell yeah." Kelly growls, starting a fast run.

Faith picks up her pace to lead the woman through the backstreets away from any people that may be out.

"I'm sorry, Faith." Kelly mutters out, feeling the magic literally oozing from her.

"Don't worry about it." Faith mumbles, starting to breath heavily at the pace they set. "That's what friends do for each other." Faith smiles.

Kelly looks over at the woman and grins. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Faith's lips twitch. "But you are so going to owe me for making me this fucking horny."

"Well, I'd offer to make it up to you…" Kelly trails off chuckling quietly.

"But that ain't gonna happen, right?" Faith grins, trying not to laugh.

"Not personally." Kelly grins looking at the brunette. As they turn on Revello Drive, Kelly's eyes start sparking again. "She's home." Kelly growls.

Faith feels the clenching in her lower body. "Damn, girl! Too bad we can't bottle this and sell it. We'd make a fuckin' fortune." Faith looks to Kelly and watches as the woman literally takes off like a bat out of hell up the street. "Shit." Faith shakes her head before picking up her own speed heading in the house behind Kelly. Faith stops at the top of the stairs, closing her eyes as the feelings start rocking in her body, groaning, she starts to turn to head back out of the house, when she feels a hand on her arm. Turning, seeing Sam standing there naked, Faith groans low and deep.

"Come on, Faith." Sam pulls her into Buffy's old bedroom.

Faith follows the woman. "You don't have to..." Trailing off as Sam starts quickly disrobing her.

"Do you need this?" Sam asks quietly, looking into the lust filled gaze of the slayer. As Faith nods watching the woman, she closes her eyes and moans as Sam runs her hands over her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples.

"Then let me help you out." Sam suggests, leaning in and kissing the slayer strongly, flicking her tongue over and around Faith's.

"Oh, hell yes." Faith mutters when Sam pulls away to help her finish getting undressed.

AAAAAAAAA

Running up the stairs, Kelly quickly tears off her shirt and bra hopping up yanking one boot off before doing the same with the other and ripping her pants off as she runs in the room, seeing Buffy on the bed, she literally jumps on her, kissing her deeply and groaning as Buffy quickly situates the monster dildo between her legs, making sure it's at her entrance, Buffy barely has time to move her hand before Kelly slams down, crying out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Buffy groans as she can already feel the magic starting to coalesce between them, causing her to push up hard into Kelly, grunting as she feels a climax already working through her body.

Kelly groans before she rises up and down above her lover, starting a more powerful stroking, she starts pounding herself down onto Buffy, grunting on each downward thrust. "Fuck!" Kelly groans, feeling the power building in her, but not releasing completely, working it's away out of her in small increments.

Buffy groans, thrusting her hips up hard into her lover, feeling the magic releasing so slowly, she can't believe it hasn't started cycling through her body. Opening her eyes, she looks at Kelly, finally seeing that her lover is in need of some help. Quickly pulling Kelly's hips down tight against hers, Buffy flips them around. Looking into Kelly's eyes she hoarsely questions. "Want me to use my hand, see if that helps?"

Kelly nods her head at the question, pushing her hips up against Buffy even as she's agreeing.

Buffy reaches over and grabs some lube before shifting down and out of her lover before quickly running her hand through her lovers wetness and slowly sliding her hand in. As she reaches in, she quickly makes a fist sliding all the way in, as far as Kelly can take her.

Grunting as her lovers hand buries itself in her, Kelly starts rocking into her lover. "Fuck me, hard." Kelly groans out quietly.

Buffy swallows and shifts her body to a better position, pulling back and shoving into Kelly.

"Put some muscle into it." Kelly growls, pushing up hard against Buffy.

"Kelly!" Buffy warns lowly.

"Do it. Whatever happens, it'll fucking heal." Kelly growls grinding against the hand inside her.

Buffy shakes her head, her eye catching the lube, looking up at her lover, she takes a deep breath. "Give me a moment, I need both hands."

"Damn it, Buffy! Fucking hurry!" Kelly opens her eyes looking at her lover.

Buffy grabs the lube, leaning down, she sucks Kelly roughly in her mouth, sucking almost punishing on the swollen muscle.

"Hell, yeah!" Kelly bucks up into Buffy's mouth. Feeling Buffy suck and lick hard across her, Kelly shoves herself harder at her lover.

Buffy quickly lubes her left hand before tossing the lube to the end of the bed, still sucking and licking Kelly, quickly sliding her hand back into Kelly's needy center, Buffy starts a fast hard rhythm in her lover.

Kelly grunts out in approval as Buffy starts pounding in her. Rocking her body against her lover, Kelly screams. "HARDER!"

Buffy pulls her lips away, panting heavily before pounding harder inside her lover, quickly taking her left hand and working two fingers in Kelly's tight rosebud, pushing in gently, making Kelly grunt in pleasure. Feeling her lovers muscles ease their tightness, Buffy starts working her fingers in and out, still keeping up the fast hard rhythm with her fist in her love's center. Feeling Kelly's body starting to tense up as the orgasm starts building, Buffy feels the magic flowing freer, working its way slowly, but surely, into her body. Quickly adding a third finger to the now loosened muscles, Buffy shoves her hips down into the mattress, the base of the dildo smashing her clit.

Kelly groans loudly as she climaxes, rocking her hips up against her lovers hand and fingers, Kelly pants. "Oh, God, keep it going."

Buffy groans, climaxing, feeling the power flowing through her body like molasses, realizing she's letting off on the pressure, Buffy doubles her efforts, her own body rocking while she pounds in her lover, the power working continuously through both women. Feeling her arm getting tired, Buffy growls in frustration, as the magic and power is still working strongly. Shifting her body up, she quickly pulls her hands away from her lovers body and slams the dildo into her lovers center, snapping her hips quick and hard. As fast as she can, Buffy pounds into Kelly continuously. Growling, Buffy leans down sucking her lovers nipple hard, biting as she feels another climax work through her body, the power building up inside her.

Kelly feels the warmth of the magic circling in her body and the power working it's way from her body into Buffy's. As Buffy bites down on her nipple, she screams, arching hard, feeling the magic release as if a dam broke, arcing into Buffy's body in a golden arc.

Buffy cries out, feeling the full release of magic coming into her body, opening up her hidden stores of power, coursing through her in a golden haze. Burying herself deep in her lover, unable to move, Buffy pushes down hard into Kelly's arch, seeing a brilliant emerald light enter Kelly before both women collapse, passing out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Reviews:**

**Sunshine - Ummm... No, Faith isn't crushing on Kelly. Faith's life is shit - so no direction is pretty much a given. Read: She's on the run from the law for escaping jail, being a convicted murder. Faith/Sam hookup - They've been giving each other the eye for a few chapters now, and remember the pheremone overflow that's been happening with Kelly/Buffy? Hope you're reading the whole story and not just skippng to the sex scenes - it might help! LOL :)**

**Dee - What have I told you about those fingers? LOL**

**Word - some naughties - will probably work on more in the future - but something's gonna happen...and I'm not tellin'!**

**Chapter 36**

Faith slowly comes to, realizing she's laying across Sam and that they had, had a very intense sex marathon last night and early this morning, thanks to Buffy and Kelly.

Sam wakes up, feeling Faith moving off her. Rubbing her eyes she looks blearily at the slayer. "Why are you getting up? You gotta still be tired."

Faith shakes her head. "I think I heard somethin'." She mumbles, not looking at the woman. Feeling like she's taken advantage of her, Faith quickly stands up.

Sam shakes her head trying to figure out what's wrong. "Faith?"

"Look. I'm sorry for takin' advantage of you last night." Faith mumbles, still not looking at Sam while dressing.

"Damn it, Faith!" Sam stands, grasping the slayer, making her face her. "You didn't take advantage of fucking no one. I offered, and I fucking wanted it. Even when we weren't working with those two's help, I wanted you."

Sam reaches down and pulls on her jeans and shirt from the night before. Leaving a stunned Faith standing in the room alone.

Sam bitches as she quickly trots down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen, she hears a knock on the door, quickly changing directions she opens the door, looking at the Military Courier, confused.

"Yes, I have a package for a Miss Faith Lehane." The man stood at attention. "Are you her?"

"No, Sergeant I ain't fucking Faith." Sam growls. "Faith, you got a fucking package." She yells before turning and leaving the man standing in the doorway heading into the kitchen to fix coffee.

Faith shakes herself out of her stupor when she hears Sam yelling at her from downstairs. Quickly running down the steps, she stares at the Courier confused. "You have a package for me?"

"Are you Miss Faith Lehane?" at Faith's nod, the Sergeant hands her the clipboard and pen. "Please sign on the line, Miss Lehane."

Faith quickly signs her name frowning.

"Here you go, Miss. Have a wonderful day." He hands her the thick envelope, tips his cover at the woman and quickly leaves.

Faith looks at the envelope, shaking her head before closing the door. Looking at the package and then looking at the kitchen, where Sam disappeared, Faith sighs. Quickly walking into the kitchen, she sits down at the island, placing the envelope in front of her, watching Sam for a few minutes grinding the coffee beans and getting the coffee pot running.

Sam stiffens slightly, when she hears Faith sit down behind her. Quickly getting the coffee brewing, she slowly turns around, looking at Faith with no expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." Faith looks up sincerely at the woman. "I fucked up this morning."

Sam closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You didn't. Maybe I was hoping that there might be something more than a one night stand. It is what it is." Sam turns to the refrigerator grabbing out milk, fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

Feeling like shit, Faith growls. "Damn, it. You don't know me, Sam. I'm a fucking murderer and escaped convict. You don't wanna have nothin' to do with me. They'll probably throw you in the stockade just for knowing me."

"You don't make my decisions for me, Faith." Sam states quietly. "Kelly likes you and trusts you. That's good enough for me."

"Fuck." Faith mutters, ripping into the envelope, pulling the papers out, she reads the cover letter, getting more and more confused. Quickly flipping through the Presidential Pardon, a complete set of identification papers, Faith sits there stunned staring at the paperwork. It finally hits her, all Kelly's comments last night. "God damn, fucking bitch!" Faith growls dropping the papers and running up the stairs.

Sam looks up stunned as Faith literally runs out of the kitchen. Grabbing the top letter on the pile the slayer left lying, Sam snickers and then starts laughing. "Kelly, you are a complete nut job." Throwing the paper back down, Sam finishes eating her bowl of cereal and drinking her coffee, snorting out a laugh occasionally.

AAAAAA

Faith runs in the open bedroom door, stopping dead in her tracks as she looks at the bed with a naked Buffy lying on top of Kelly, both women still asleep. Shaking her head, she strides to the bed, shaking Kelly's shoulder to wake her up.

Kelly shakes her head, not opening her eyes. "Leave me the fuck alone. Sleeping." She bitches, wrapping her arms around Buffy tightly, shifting and groaning. "Oh, fuck! Buffy, honey? Can you pull out?"

Faith's eyes open wide as she looks down and sees that Buffy's wearing a harness. "Oh, shit."

Buffy jerks awake, not realizing Faith's in the room. "What?" she grumbles looking down at Kelly.

"Pull out, baby." Kelly mutters quietly. "It's getting uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Buffy eases slowly out of her lover, reaching down to release the buckles and pulling the straps out before easing it out from inside her, groaning. Dropping it off the side of the bed, she actually looks up and sees Faith standing there.

"Damn, Faith!" Buffy yells looking at the slayer. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Kelly jerks awake, finally opening her eyes. "Easy, babe." She reaches out, running her hand down Buffy's side. "I have a feeling a package arrived and she either came up here to thank me or kick my ass."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Buffy grumbles before flopping down face first in the bed beside Kelly. "I'm going back to sleep."

Kelly smiles and shakes her head, running her hands over her face. Smelling coffee, she grins. Standing up and stretching she looks at Faith. "You still in here?"

Faith's just standing there in shock. First of all, seeing the size of that appendage that Buffy had used on Kelly, then seeing both women completely naked and the fact that Buffy, after the initial burst of being pissed, didn't seem to care that she was in the room. "She actually used that thing on you?" Faith points towards the item in question.

Kelly looks down and smirks. "Oh, yeah. And she uses it well." Shaking her head, walking over to the dresser, she grabs out a tank top and shorts, dressing quickly. Turning around, she realizes Buffy didn't pull the covers up. Pulling the sheet over Buffy's body, she leans down and places a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." Kelly chuckles as she hears something that almost sounds like I love you too come from her.

Seeing Faith still standing there looking down at the dildo, Kelly places a hand on each shoulder and gently turns her towards the bedroom door. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Making a pit stop in the bathroom, Kelly quickly heads downstairs. Seeing Sam, and noticing she seems upset, she raises an eyebrow. "Sam?"

Sam looks up at Kelly and shakes her head. "Not now."

Nodding her head in acceptance, Kelly quickly fills her coffee cup and blows on it before taking a sip. Watching Faith, Kelly realizes that the woman is looking at Sam with pain in her eyes. 'Damn. Mine and Buffy's little deal must have fucked these two up. Shit.' Kelly thinks to herself, realizing what must have happened.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about last night." Kelly starts before she's interrupted by Sam.

"It isn't your fault, Brig. It was something I was wanting, but obviously wasn't something she wanted." Sam quickly leaves.

"FUCK!" Faith yells after Sam leaves the kitchen. Burying her face in her hands, Faith shakes her head.

Kelly stands there in shock looking at Faith.

"Stretch, I'm gonna need your help. And I really hate to say this after you got me pardoned." Faith states quietly, finally looking up at the woman. "I fucked up with Sam. As you can tell, she thinks I don't like her. I felt guilty when I woke up this morning, like I had taken advantage of her and it kind of snow balled from there." Faith stops looking down, running her finger over the Presidential Seal on her pardon. "Can you maybe get her to at least talk to me?" Faith looks up with sad eyes. "I can't stand her being mad at me. Even if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me, I can deal. But I don't want her mad."

Filling her coffee cup again, Kelly contemplates the slayer. "You just want me to have her talk to you. You don't want me to plead your case?"

"Nah. I fucked it up and I want the chance to try and set it right. If you talk to her, I know she'll listen to you, but…" Faith looks up to the tall woman. "I can't ask you to fix it for me."

Tilting her head, silently contemplating the woman, Kelly nods her head. "I'll see if I can get her to talk to you. Do you want to do that now, or give her time to cool off?"

Faith looks out the kitchen doorway, before looking back at Kelly. "What do you suggest?"

"Let her cool off for an hour or two." Kelly quietly states before walking over to the slayer. "I want to ask you, again. Do you like her as a friend, or do you want more?"

Faith swallows, and tears slowly fills her eyes. "Now that you gave me my life back? I want something more."

"That's all I need to know." Kelly smiles softly down at the slayer. "You going to stick around?"

Faith smiles sadly. "If you'll have me."

"Consider this home." Kelly leans down placing a kiss on top of the slayer's head. "Sis." Quickly walking out of the room, heading upstairs.

Faith sits there surprised. Slowly a soft smile works across her face. "I have a family." She whispers quietly to the empty room, feeling the ice around her heart crack wide open.

AAAAAAAAAA

Kelly heads towards their bedroom, when she stops outside Dawn's room. "Oh, fuck no." Kelly whispers walking in the room and shutting the door behind her.

"You're not leaving." Kelly states quietly, leaning against the bedroom door.

Sam jumps slightly looking up from where she's throwing her clothes in her bag. "You ain't fucking stopping me."

"Yes, I am." Kelly crosses her arms.

"It'll be best if I leave, Kelly." Sam frowns looking at her gear. "She isn't interested, and I can head out. They can always use me on some ops mission."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Kelly walks over to Sam. "Sit down."

Sam shakes her head but sits down on the edge of the bed.

"She does care for you, Sam. She's had a shit life, not ever having anyone care for her and the few times she's let herself feel something they've shit on her. And until roughly half an hour ago, she didn't think she had a life to look forward too." Kelly stops looking at Sam.

Sam looks up watching Kelly.

"As a favor to me, please let her get her say in. And try and be as understanding with her as you were with another woman that had a shit life." Kelly quietly whispers.

Sam feels a tear slide down her cheek. "Kelly…" Stopping and closing her eyes, Sam takes a deep breath. "I need to get with Riley and tell him I definitely want a divorce no matter what happens."

"Whatever you need, let me know." Kelly smiles softly before heading towards the door. "By the way, I know you're ready to re-up for your next tour. You going to?"

"Don't know." Sam looks down at her hands. "If I stay in for eight more years, I can retire with full benefits."

"Well, if you don't want to stay in, I'm sure I'll be looking into some kind of business or another. You always have a job." Kelly grins. "Hell, since the only bars in town seem to be the Bronze and Willie's, maybe I'll open up another one."

Laughing slightly at the idea, Sam shakes her head. "You don't even drink."

"Nope, I don't. I could have you manage the place, have Faith either tend bar or be the bouncer. Of course, that's only if you two are at least friends by then." Kelly stops and gets serious for a second. "She does care for you, Sam. More than she realizes. But she's scared. More than anything, she can't stand the thought of you being mad at her. Please give her a chance. Hell, you might need to give her a hundred chances, but she'll be worth it."

Sam nods her head and smiles. "I'll take your words to heart, Kelly. Thank you."

"No problem. Now I need to see if my sexy little girlfriend is awake." Kelly smirks.

Sam laughs. "Well, I can tell you for a little bit of nothing, she does look nice. Very evenly proportioned."

Kelly eyeballs Sam. "And how do you know all this?"

Laughing, Sam shakes her head. "Last night we weren't exactly circumspect as we were trying to get ready for you and Faith. Buffy grabbed some vibrators and harness' along with other items out for me to have in between stripping to get ready for you."

"Makes sense. What all did you use? I'll need to make a list and go buy more." Kelly grins.

"How about I go with you and buy you the replacements?" Sam offers.

"You just want to buy your own toys." Kelly smirks opening the door.

"Maybe." Sam offers quietly before chuckling. "And maybe I should find Faith and offer her an apology for being such a bitch to her this morning."

"Do what you think you need to." Kelly looks at Sam. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you, Kelly." Sam offers quietly watching Kelly leave the room.

AAAAAAAAAA

Kelly smiles at Buffy as she pulls the sheet down off her lover. Starting at her ankles, Kelly starts licking up Buffy's legs. Paying special attention to the tender skin behind her knees, Kelly smirks as she hears Buffy groaning. Gently shifting her lovers legs apart, and easing her body between Buffy's thighs, Kelly grins as she licks up one glorious cheek before licking up the other one. Feeling Buffy push against her mouth, Kelly grins.

"I know you're awake." Kelly murmurs before licking strongly across the bottom of Buffy's cheek, where it meets her thigh.

Buffy chuckles quietly. "Yeah, but I was kind of wondering what all you would get up to, if you thought I was still asleep."

"Did you already forget waking up last week, with me buried between your oh so delicious thighs, and licking away?" Kelly smirks before nipping at the skin in front of her.

"Oh, no. I didn't forget that at all. I'm kind of curious when you might do that again." Buffy grins, then groans loudly, pushing her ass into Kelly's mouth.

Kelly grins, licking strongly around the tight rosebud, before gently easing one finger, generously lubed, in her lover. Nipping at the cheek under her mouth, Kelly smirks as Buffy pushes back hard against her finger.

Buffy growls lowly, shifting up onto her hands and knees, rocking back hard into Kelly's finger. "Give me more."

Shifting with her lover, Kelly eases a second finger in, before slowly starting an easy in and out rhythm.

Buffy groans, pushing back hard against Kelly's fingers. "Stop with the prissy shit, Kelly." Buffy mutters loudly.

"You want it?" Kelly growls, reaching under the slayer with her other hand, pinching roughly at Buffy's nipple.

"Oh, Fuck!" Buffy groans pushing hard into her lover.

Easing a third finger in and starting a harder rhythm, Kelly runs her hand down from the breast she was toying with to Buffy's clit, rubbing lightly.

"Feels good." Buffy whimpers, rocking hard against Kelly.

Kelly growls lightly. "Want another one?"

"Do it." Buffy wiggles her ass temptingly and cries out as Kelly simultaneously inserts the fourth finger in her and pinches her clit roughly, making her come. Feeling her body clenching with pleasure, Buffy shoves hard against Kelly, shaking and crying at the strength of her release.

Kelly leans over Buffy, kissing her back while holding her fingers still inside the slayer. Grunting at the pain of her lover clasping her fingers, Kelly thanks God for the power sharing, or all her fingers would probably be broken.

Buffy finally collapses back on the bed, groaning as Kelly's fingers slip out.

Kelly smiles at her lover after she collapses. Not able to resist, Kelly gently eases her body over Buffy, laying her upper body over Buffy' back, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Damn." Buffy mutters out, her body clenching strongly.

Kelly chuckles quietly. "Good for you?"

"Oh, definitely." Buffy grins, finally catching her breath. "So, did Faith enjoy the free show this morning?" Buffy smirks.

"I'm not even sure she comprehended the fact that we were naked." Kelly smiles slightly before placing a kiss on Buffy's shoulder blade.

"Oh, I'm sure she noticed we were naked. We are talking about Faith here." Buffy hums quietly as Kelly shifts to her side and starts running her hand up and down her back.

"Oh, I'm sure she noticed it. I just don't think she actually quite comprehended the fact. She seemed stuck on another piece of information, instead." Kelly lightly tickles Buffy's side.

"What was she stuck on?" Buffy giggles slightly squirming.

"The fact that you fucked me with the DFH." Kelly smirks.

"DFH?" Buffy questions.

"Dildo From Hell." Kelly explains leaning down and nipping at the slayer's shoulder. "I love you."

Rolling over to face her lover, Buffy smiles softly. "I love you too, babe." Before kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm." Kelly moans into the kiss. As Buffy pulls away, Kelly shifts to lay on her back, pulling her lover on top of her.

Buffy giggles and shifts around until she's comfortable. Buffy sighs as Kelly runs her hands up and down her back. Looking over at the clock she realizes it's earlier than she had thought. "Hmm. Only ten o'clock. I thought it would be closer to noon."

"Hungry?" Kelly asks quietly, running her fingertips down Buffy's spine lightly.

"I won't turn down food." Buffy smirks, kissing Kelly's breast, while playing with the other one.

"And we probably should call Tara to let her know everything is alright." Kelly frowns slightly before reaching over to the nightstand grabbing her cell phone.

Buffy smiles watching Kelly. "Yeah, you should probably do that now. She might be worried."

"Hey, Sis… No, everything is okay now. For some reason the magic hit quick….I don't know, but I sure as hell hope it finishes soon. I'd hate to have something like that happen in the middle of the mall or something." Kelly chuckles. "But I have this gut feeling that last night might be the end of it. If not, it'll be damn close." Kelly grins as Buffy starts nipping at her breast that she had been kissing. "Oh, just some major mojo exchange. I have a feeling that tweed man is going to need new glasses." Kelly covers the mouthpiece, groaning lightly.

Buffy looks up, grinning. "Am I bothering you?"

"Behave." Kelly mutters before uncovering the mouth piece. "Yeah, I felt the magic open up completely. And unless I'm mistaken, Buffy had an unlocking of the rest of her slayer powers."

Buffy grins. "You think? I feel the power flowing through me like you wouldn't believe."

Kelly smirks. "Well, if you want to, tell Dawn she can come home. Is Giles at the Magic Box?…Well, thanks for taking the two of them in. I'm going to teach Buffy the incantation today, just in case…Well, I would prefer not to make anyone else have the problems I caused last night…I know it isn't my fault, but it still happened. I'll talk to you later. Do you need anything? We're going out shopping today, if you want to come with?" Chuckling quietly, Kelly shakes her head. "No, you two have a wonderful Christmas break. When you feel up to it, give us a call. Love you." Kelly grins as she disconnects the phone.

"Willow still sucking up?" Buffy chuckles as she nips her way down to Kelly's abdomen.

"Yep." Kelly grins before groaning in pleasure. "I thought you were hungry."

Buffy looks up and grins wickedly. "I am." She slides further down, licking across her lover's bald mound. "I can't believe the pants you wore last night." Nipping lightly, making Kelly push up into her mouth, Buffy chuckles. "If they were another inch lower, this…" Buffy trails off licking over Kelly's swelling muscle. "Would be on display."

Jerking up as Buffy licks across her, Kelly groans before chuckling. "You wanted me showing skin. Oh, God! Yeah." Kelly growls the last as Buffy sucks herinto her mouth powerfully. "Use those slayer powers, baby."

Buffy grins at her lovers words, before pulling away for a second. "You want me to use my slayer powers here?"

"Oh, yeah." Kelly growls, rocking her hips.

Buffy dives in sucking her lovers swollen nubin her mouth stronger than she ever had before and flicks her tongue so fast it makes a hummingbird wings look like they are moving in slow motion.

Kelly arches up screaming Buffy's name as she explodes in the slayer's mouth, coming continuously as Buffy keeps up her ministrations. Bucking hard, Kelly jerks repeatedly grunting, unable to say anything.

Buffy groans as her lover continues coming, wrapping her arms around Kelly's legs to keep hold as Kelly bucks harder and faster. Flicking her tongue continuously, Buffy keeps it up for what seems like forever, with Kelly still coming until she lets up, letting go of her lover.

As Kelly collapses, Buffy crawls up on top of her lover kissing her deeply. Running her hands through her short hair, Buffy smirks feeling the sweat soaked hair. "That what you wanted?"

"Oh, fuck." Kelly hoarsely whispers as her clit continues twitching, sending shocks through her body.

Buffy chuckles. "Well, you can consider that a little experiment."

"What?" Kelly groans, not understanding.

"No magic." Buffy grins. "Now, I would think with that happening, there would be some kind of magic exchange, wouldn't you?"

Kelly frowns thinking about it, then chuckles quietly. "You may be right. Of course, we'll have to spend hours and hours experimenting to make sure."

Buffy laughs. "Oh, the horror." Buffy leans down kissing her lover again. "I wanted to see, I know it was bothering you more than you wanted me to know."

"Thank you, babe." Kelly murmurs, smiling softly. "I love you."

Buffy smiles, happy with herself. "You know, I would love to just spend all day cuddled up with you in bed."

"You're not the only one." Kelly murmurs. "But I need to see how my damage control is going and I promised the other ladies of the house that I'd take them shopping."

Buffy groans, then something Kelly said registers. "What damage control?"

Kelly sighs quietly. "Faith and Sam. From the little bit I was told, Faith freaked out this morning and felt guilty as hell. Sam took it that Faith didn't like her and was packing up ready to leave. I talked her out of leaving, and asked her to give Faith a chance to explain."

"Damn." Buffy mutters.

"The thing is, Faith really likes Sam." Kelly runs her hand through Buffy's hair. "She's keeping herself distanced from people on purpose. Now that she has a life to look forward too, I think she has a damn good chance of breaking out of her shell."

"Since she opened up to you last night, now being pardoned. I'll be willing to bet she'll more than break out of her shell. I think she'll become the woman she was meant to be." Buffy smiles softly. "Let's go take a shower and get dressed. We need to stop and get a newspaper, see what houses are for sale."

Kelly smirks at her lover who already was over at the dresser grabbing clothes. "Am I allowed to look at these places with you? Or are you going to surprise me?"

Buffy raises an eyebrow and looks her lover up and down. "Haven't decided yet. I might be amendable to bribery."

Chuckling at her lover, Kelly hops off the bed and reaches in the closet grabbing a shirt and jeans, before joining Buffy over at the dresser, grabbing a bra and socks. "I just might try it, then."

Starting towards the door, Buffy growls. "Kelly?"

Kelly turns looking at her. "What?"

"Clothes." Buffy looks her up and down. "At least put a robe on."

"Why? Everyone that's in the house has seen what I got. It isn't that big a deal." Kelly shrugs opening the door, heading to the bathroom, making Buffy yell at her.

"Kelly I'm going to kick your ass!" Buffy yells, before laughing quietly and shaking her head. "Can't beat them, join them." She decides following her lover, naked through the hallway into the bathroom.

AAAAAAAAA

After Kelly leaves, Sam slowly unpacks and puts her clothes away. Shaking her head, she walks into the other bedroom, grabbing up items that had been used the night before, she takes them to the bathroom, cleaning them before putting them in her gear bag.

Walking back to Giles' bedroom, she starts stripping the bed.

AAAAAAAAA

Faith walks to the door of the bedroom, watching Sam strip the bed. "Can we talk?" Faith whispers.

Sam stiffens before she closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she nods her head. "If you want."

Faith steps quietly in the room and shuts the door gently behind her. Leaning against the door, she looks at Sam's back. "Thank you for last night."

Sam shakes her head. "No thanks necessary." Yanking the sheets down she throws them in a pile on the floor before grabbing fresh sheets to make the bed.

Faith sighs deeply. Slowly walking to the slightly taller woman, she places her hand on a tense shoulder. "Yes it is." Slowly turning Sam around, Faith looks in her eyes. "And you weren't the only one that wanted it." Faith admits quietly.

Sam frowns at Faith. "Then why the shit with this morning?"

Faith sits down on the edge of the bed, thinking. "I ain't used to having anyone, Sam." Faith glances up making eye contact with the woman, before looking back down at the floor. "I haven't ever had a life. As far as I was aware, I would need to be heading out again in a weeks time dodging the cops."

Sam finally relaxes and sits down beside the woman. "Faith, you don't have to worry about that now."

"I know." Faith's lips twitch. "Kelly's fuckin' crazy."

Sam nods her head smiling. "She is that. She won't argue the point, either if asked." Sam looks sideways at Faith. "Do you want to try this you and me thing? Or would you rather just try being friends?"

Faith glances up briefly before looking back down. "I ain't ever had a real relationship."

Sam watches the woman. "Do you want to try?"

Faith looks up into Sam's gentle gaze and nods her head. "Just to let you know, I'll probably fuck up."

Sam chuckles slightly. "It happens. We all do. Plus, I'm on leave for the next two weeks. I'll have to go back to work after that."

Faith smiles hesitantly. "Then there's the fact you're married."

"Not for long." Sam mutters shaking her head. "I need to call Riley and talk to him."

"You ain't doin' that because of this, are you?" Faith asks worriedly glancing down at the bed before looking up at Sam.

"No. This just makes me want to get it done faster." Sam smiles gently. "I know last night was kind of rough and tumble and quick…" Trailing off she looks down at the slayer's lips. "But I was wondering, if maybe I could kiss you properly without all the extra?"

Faith smiles a genuine, happy smile and chuckles quietly. "I think I would like that."

"I hope so." Sam murmurs before brushing her lips over the slayers gently. Moaning as Faith sneaks her tongue out to run over her lips before stroking her tongue over the slayers, in a deep, but gentle kiss.

Faith runs her tongue over her lips as they pull away. Gathering up the taste of the other woman, she smiles. "I liked." She grins winking at Sam. "Let me help you finish making the bed." Faith offers, standing up slowly.

Sam smiles, her heart feeling a little lighter. "Yeah, we need to make the bed so Giles can have somewhere to sleep tonight."

Faith smirks. "It'll still probably smell like sex in here. It'll probably drive him nuts."

Sam chuckles, shaking her head at the slayer. "You don't seem to be bothered by that fact."

"Hell no! He deserves it." Faith starts laughing. Walking up beside Sam, she wraps her arms around her and pulls her in for a quick hug. Stepping back as she releases her, Faith looks in her eyes. "Thanks for giving me a chance."

Sam smiles softly. "You're welcome. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier."

"You weren't." Faith shakes her head smiling slightly. "Let's get the bed made. I think someone promised us a shopping trip today."

"Yes, she did. And she'll make good on it." Sam smiles at Faith as the two women companionably finish making the bed and straightening the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews:**

**Word - Sam and Faith would make a pretty good couple once you think about it, wouldn't they? LOL**

**Kyle - Thanks for the praise! Unfortunately Family doesn't get as much FB as my other stories, but it's my baby!**

**Skye - My brain works in strange and mysterious ways! Be careful not to be sucked into the insanity!**

**CB - Glad you're enjoying - I know there isn't as much giggles and laughs as there was to begin with. (Kelly picking on Buffy) - But still having fun bringing some of the other players a little more into the story.**

**Dee - Giles is okay - between him working at the Magic Box for Anya, and the fact he'll be heading back to England sometime - plus something else will be going on before much longer!**

**Chapter 37**

"Master, we finally have a fix on where they are." The ugly minion looks up at his master.

"It's about damn time." The evil lord growls in a deep, rough voice.

"They are on the Hellmouth." The minion starts shaking in terror, as he continues. "We think it may be to late."

"WHAT!" The Evil Lord screams at the top of his lungs, making the whole underworld shake in fear. "THEY WERE LITERALLY IN MY BACK YARD AND NO ONE KNEW?"

"Th-the m-magic signature last night…" Swallowing hard, looking at his lords glowing red eyes, the minion looks back down. "It is what was foretold in the prophesy… AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The minion's spine is ripped from his body, and the Evil Lord throws it against the wall.

"Strassin! How is it that no one could find these two before now?" The lord growls, in a deceptively calm voice, looking at his Lieutenant.

"Sir, it would seem there was something interfering with our tracking. As you know, we were able to track it to California, finally. But we weren't sure where at in California till last night." The Lieutenant calmly states, knowing he could die just as easily as the other minion. Also knowing there was nothing he could do about it, if his Lord Master decided to kill him.

"Send a group of your best trackers, find out who the two are and let me know." The Lord growls. "Do NOT engage. I will decide how and when. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Strassin quickly turns to take care of his Lord's commands.

"Even if they are at full power, I still have a chance." The Evil Lord growls into the empty cavern, his eyes flaring a deep, blood red.

AAAAAA

"What, no hot breakfast?" Faith grumbles, walking into the kitchen seeing Buffy and Kelly sitting down eating cereal.

"Not this morning. I told Kelly she didn't have to cook all the time." Buffy smirks.

"Nah, I guess she shouldn't have to." Faith nods her head smiling. "But I so fuckin' owe you." She growls, slamming her fist into Kelly's jaw.

Kelly jerks her head slightly at the hit, and runs her fingers down her jaw. "Not bad." She mutters, before smiling with twinkling eyes at Buffy. "That was one of the two choices, wasn't it?"

Buffy chuckles and nods her head. "Yep."

Faith furrows her brows looking at the two women. "Neither one of you are going to get pissed at me?"

"More cereal babe?" Buffy asks, ignoring Faith and tilting the box, pouring some more cereal in Kelly's bowl after she nods.

Starting to get irritated, Faith looks from one woman to the next. "Damn it! Yell at me, B! I just fuckin' hit your girlfriend."

Buffy finally looks up making eye contact with Faith. "She can take care of herself. Plus there's the fact we knew something would come from what she did."

_I could do the other choice, just to really confuse the hell out of her._ Kelly smirks as she sends the thought to her lover.

_You're just wanting to kiss her, again!_ Buffy chuckles quietly

Faith shakes her head. "You two are fucked up."

"Yep." Kelly nods her head in agreement. Quickly finishing her bowl of cereal, she runs water over it and puts it in the dishwasher. Turning, she's stopped by a hand on her arm.

Faith looks up into the tall woman's eyes and smiles. "Thank you."

Grinning, Kelly winks. "You're welcome." Kelly walks over and runs a hand over Buffy's back, before leaning in and kissing her on the neck. "I like when you have your hair pulled up in a pony tail. It makes it easier to kiss this spot right here."

Buffy giggles and shifts slightly as Kelly nips at the back of her neck. "Stop that." Buffy states with a grin.

"Party pooper." Kelly mutters, before looking up and seeing Dawn come in, she grins. "Hey, Squirt. Ready to go shopping?"

Dawn shakes her head and laughs quietly. "Yeah, I'm ready to do some shopping. I see no ill effects from last night?"

Kelly looks towards Faith with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. Everything is more or less okay." Faith murmurs before smiling at the tall witch.

"Good." Kelly grins, before yelling. "Sam, get your bony ass down here, so we can go shopping."

Faith looks up in shock at Kelly's yelling. "She doesn't have a bony ass!" Faith growls, in defense of the Marine.

Sam walks in and chuckles loudly. "Thanks, Faith. Where all are we going?" Sam questions the room in general.

Everyone looks at Kelly. Kelly rolls her eyes. "Well, we're going to the mall. That's a given. But I'm going to make a pit stop somewhere else first." Kelly grins looking at Faith.

Faith looks up at the witch and shakes her head. "Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

"Because." Kelly shrugs her shoulders. "You driving?" Kelly looks towards Dawn.

Dawn grins. "You going to tell me where we're going?"

Kelly laughs and walks over leaning down to whisper in Dawn's ear. Dawn pulls back grinning. "I'll drive."

"Faith, grab your papers. We'll need to stop by the police station while we're out. Make sure they don't mistakenly come after you." Kelly looks seriously at the slayer.

Faith pales, then reaches for the envelope of papers that someone had gathered and put up. "Okay. Good idea." Faith mumbles.

"They actually should already have the information wired to them. But I'd rather be safe than sorry." Kelly smiles gently. "Let's move out, guys."

"Want to go by there first?" Dawn asks climbing behind the wheel and laughs as Kelly and Buffy get in the back, with Sam and Faith sitting together in the middle seats.

"Yeah, let's run by the station first. Get it out of the way." Faith nods her head at the younger Summers.

Kelly grins at Buffy. "Wanna make out?"

Buffy giggles and climbs in Kelly's lap, kissing her. "Better believe it." She growls, before kissing her again.

Faith and Sam look at each other, eyes wide. Faith growls. "You two better break it up. I don't think Little D can handle it if we all start fuckin' like bunnies."

Buffy giggles, making sure her body blocks everyone's view. She reaches down and pinches Kelly's nipple. "I don't think it's going to be something we have to worry about anymore."

"How sure are you?" Sam narrows her eyes, looking at the two women.

"Pretty sure." Kelly grins. "No magic exchange this morning. Not even a hint."

"I hope you're right." Sam mumbles turning back towards the front of the vehicle.

Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and starts unbuttoning Kelly's shirt, slipping her fingers in over her bra to pluck at her nipple.

"I still get horny." Kelly growls lowly.

"Good." Buffy grins, leaning in and nipping at her neck. Biting down harder, Buffy smirks as she hears Kelly groan. "Harder?"

"Oh, yeah." Kelly whispers, tilting her neck and pulling Buffy in with her hand tight against her neck.

"Let me know if it's too much." Buffy murmurs before biting harder and harder while sucking on the skin in her mouth. Buffy bites down hard as Kelly's other hand pushes against her center. Pulling away in shock when she tastes the distinct metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She looks at the bite mark and her eyes open in shock as the bruising and wound heals in front of her eyes.

"I didn't say it was too much." Kelly groans quietly, having enjoyed the hard pressure.

"No, but I do." Buffy mutters, making eye contact with Kelly. _I bit down hard enough that I drew blood, Kelly._

Kelly reaches up and feels her neck, not feeling any blood or even any pain. Pulling her fingers down to look at them, she doesn't see any blood. _There's no blood, Buffy._

_I know. It literally healed in front of my eyes._ Buffy gets a calculating look.

Kelly grins, lifting her hips, pulling out a knife. Flicking the knife open, she places it against her forearm. Kelly looks up as Buffy puts a hand on her arm, stopping her. _Why are you stopping me? I know you're as curious as I am._

_That doesn't mean I want you to cut yourself open._ Buffy looks at Kelly frowning.

_It'll be a simple cut. I'll start off with a shallow one then maybe go deeper. Trust me._ Kelly watches Buffy and when Buffy nods, she leans in kissing her. Looking down, she places the knife along her forearm, slicing a shallow but long cut watching it heal almost instantly.

Buffy looks up at Kelly after the wound heals and looks back down as Kelly cuts deeper and the wound heals just as quickly. Buffy reaches for the knife, and gently taking it from Kelly's hand, she places it against her own arm, seeing the same results, she looks up.

"Interesting." Kelly smirks and takes the knife out of her lovers hand, closing it and putting it away. "Magic Box, later?" Kelly suggests.

"Yeah, we might want to talk to Giles." Buffy shakes her head before leaning in and snuggling against Kelly's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Kelly kisses the top of Buffy's head.

AAAA

Faith chuckles as she and Kelly walk out of the police station. Finally feeling free, she looks at the woman walking beside her towards the hummer and reaches up, yanking her down and lays a kiss on her. Releasing her, Faith starts laughing and doing a little dance as they reach the hummer.

Buffy watches the two women and shakes her head. "I see you got the kiss now." Buffy snorts out a laugh as Kelly rolls her eyes before climbing in beside her.

Plopping down, Kelly chuckles as Faith kisses Dawn briefly, much to Dawn's consternation. Before climbing into the middle seat with Sam and attacking her lips.

"Dawn didn't seem to care to much for Faith kissing her. But Sam sure does seem to be enjoying it." Kelly comments watching the two women kiss each other deeper.

Faith pulls back grinning before looking into the back seat, eyeing Buffy and reaches out, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Releasing her, Faith sits back down and yells. "I'm fuckin' free!"

"Do you think she's happy?" Buffy asks sarcastically.

"I don't know what would make you think that." Kelly grins and laughs as Faith reaches over and kisses Sam again.

"I think Sam better be calling a divorce attorney, quick." Kelly smirks as Sam wraps her arms around Faith, pulling her tightly to her.

Faith finally pulls away from Sam, grinning hugely.

Sam turns and looks at Kelly with narrowed eyes. "Just to let you know, I called Riley this morning. Unfortunately, he wasn't at his parents house. I'll call again later."

"You need any help, let me know." Kelly looks seriously at the other Marine.

"Thanks, Brig." Sam nods. "If I do, I'll let you know."

"By the way, did he know you were coming here?" Kelly's brow furrow slightly.

"Yes, I told him, why?" Sam questions.

"Fuck. You know what he's going to think." Kelly looks at Sam.

Sam frowns, and then her eyes widen. "Damn. I didn't even think about that."

Buffy looks at Kelly and Sam. "What are you two talking about?"

Starting to chuckle, Kelly looks at Buffy. "Riley's going to think Sam and I hooked up again. He was always jealous of our relationship. Now she came here, to do something personal for me and calls him asking for a divorce? What do you think he's going to think?"

Buffy laughs and shakes her head. "Well, Sam could always tell him, that you and I are together now. That might help."

Sam chuckles. "I'm not so sure about that. He still has unresolved issues in regards to you. Finding out that Kelly and you are together just might royally piss him off." Sam looks at Kelly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It might be worth telling him, just to see how quickly he ends up here in Sunnydale."

"He will hop the first flight he can get here." Kelly grins nodding her head. "It might be worth it to see the look on his face."

"You know he might come after you, don't you?" Sam states tilting her head looking at Kelly.

"He'd try, but he won't get anywhere. But then again, I wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him." Kelly growls lowly.

"Surely he wouldn't." Buffy asks looking between the two women.

"He tried before." Sam quietly mentions.

"What?" Buffy exclaims, surprised.

"He tried to goad Kelly into taking a pot-shot at him. I think he was going to try and get her put up on charges." Sam looks at Buffy before grinning. "He really doesn't know Kelly very well. She just told him to get a fucking clue and walked off."

"Why? And how did he try and get her to come after him?" Buffy questions, worriedly.

"Oh, the reason was simple enough. He's jealous of her. Plus the fact I mentioned a couple things one night when we were drunk…" Sam trails off, blushing slightly.

Buffy looks confused at Sam and then glances at a smirking Kelly. "What?"

"Remember, he's missionary man? He doesn't do ANYTHING else?" Kelly hints broadly.

Buffy suddenly gets a clue and starts giggling. "Maybe if he'd broaden his horizons a little, he'd have better luck."

"Don't you know it." Sam grins.

Dawn finally speaks up. "You know, we've been sitting here for the last five minutes. If you guys are wanting to buy something, you might want to get out of the vehicle."

"Sorry, Dawn." Kelly smiles apologetically up at the woman. "Let's get out and look around guys."

Dawn shakes her head and steps out of the vehicle, heading off and looking around.

Faith looks around as she hops out of the hummer and looks confused. Realizing that they are on the main strip that has all the car lots, she turns and looks at Kelly. "What are we doin' here?"

"Take your pick, Faith." Kelly smiles and winks. "Anything you want, you can have. Car, truck, SUV, motorcycle, whatever."

Faith looks at the woman, stunned. "What the fuck?"

"Go shopping, Faith." Buffy mutters looking around smiling.

Kelly chuckles as Faith heads off, with a confused look on her face. Looking over at Sam she nods towards Faith. "Follow her and make sure she gets something she really wants, and not whatever's cheap."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam salutes Kelly, grinning. Looking at her with a glint in her eye. "What about me, Brig?"

"If you want." Kelly states shaking her head.

Sam chuckles before trotting towards Faith.

Kelly wraps her arms around Buffy, pulling her in snug against her body. "Do you want anything, babe?"

"Remember, me and vehicles don't get along. Plus I don't have a drivers license, which is a good thing." Buffy murmurs, snuggling against Kelly while watching Faith and Sam.

"Can you ride a bicycle?" Kelly asks out of the blue.

"Yeah." Buffy nods her head pulling back to look up at her lover.

"Do you wreck it often? Or are you able to keep it going without running into anything?" Kelly tries not to laugh at the look in her lovers eyes.

"I have no problem with riding a bicycle. And no, I don't run into things and I can even keep it on my side of the road." Buffy growls lowly. "Why are you asking these stupid questions?"

Kelly grins, and laces her finger with Buffy's, walking down the street. Stopping at the Harley Davidson Dealership, Kelly smirks. "Why don't you pick out one of these, then?"

Buffy looks up at Kelly then at the motorcycles lined up in front of her in shock. Then a slow grin comes across her face. "You going to teach me how to ride one of these?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have any trouble, but I'll show you." Kelly smirks at Buffy before laughing as she watches her weave her way through the bikes, looking at each one.

Watching Buffy stop and check one of the bikes out a little closer, Kelly grins, realizing she's looking at a Softail Night Train. "That would be good, love." Kelly whispers quietly.

Seeing a sales person walking towards Buffy, Kelly grins.

Sam walks up as they work their way over to the motorcycle lot. As soon as she saw Faith's eyes light up, she figured the woman was going to pick a motorcycle. Slowly working her way to Kelly she bumps her shoulder. "Find anything?"

"I'm not looking. But I think Buffy may have fell in love." Kelly glances at Sam briefly before looking back at Buffy.

"I think Faith is serious about a bike, herself." Sam smirks pointing out Faith who is looking at the Dyna Glides.

"Whatever she wants." Kelly shakes her head before looking back and seeing Buffy waving her over. "Looks like I'm wanted."

Sam chuckles watching Kelly trot over towards Buffy. Deciding to check out what Faith was looking at, Sam strolls towards the dark haired slayer.

"Want me?" Kelly raises an eyebrow and smirks at her lover.

"Always." Buffy mutters, before grinning. "What do you think about this one?"

"It's your choice, Buffy." Kelly looks at the bike. Realizing now that it is almost a dark, dark red. "What color is this?"

"It's called Black Cherry Pearl." The salesman explains.

"Can we take it out for a spin?" Buffy questions looking from the salesman to Kelly and back again.

"Do either one of you…" The salesman trails off as Kelly quickly hands him her license, along with her Military ID. "Oh, yes. Let me go get the keys."

Kelly quickly puts away her ID's as the salesman hurries off. "So, you're wanting to take it for a spin?"

"Well, I figured it would be more like you taking it for a spin, with me holding on. That way you can teach me how to drive this thing later." Buffy smiles up at her lover.

"No problem." Kelly leans down and places a quick kiss on Buffy's lips. "Hmmm. Want more." Quickly capturing Buffy's lips in a deeper kiss, Buffy pulls back giggling as the salesman coughs.

"By the way, you see those two women over there. Please let them try out anything they want." Kelly points to Sam and Faith.

"Yes, ma'am." The salesman smiles, feeling the sale of a lifetime coming up. Quickly handing the women the half helmets they keep on hand and the keys, he walks towards the office to grab another set of keys before heading to the other two women.

Kelly quickly sits down on the bike, getting everything situated before starting it up. Smiling she looks at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. "You getting on?"

"Better believe it." Buffy hops on the back behind Kelly and wraps her arms around her stomach.

Revving the engine, Kelly eases out on the clutch, heading out of the parking lot. Hearing Buffy laugh behind her, Kelly smiles.

AAAA

Faith looks in surprise as the salesman hands her a set of keys to the Wide Glide she's looking at.

"Here you go, Miss." The salesman hands her a helmet and looks towards the other woman. "Do you want the other helmet?"

Sam chuckles and shakes her head. "No, thank you. I think I'll let her take it for a spin by herself first."

Faith grins and quickly straps on the helmet before hopping on the bike. Quickly starting it up, she guns it and spins out, heading after Kelly and Buffy.

Sam laughs at the look on the salesman's face. "Don't worry about it. Trust me." Sam shakes her head and walks around the lot, waiting for the women to come back.

AAAA

"You sure, Sam?" Kelly questions the woman.

"I don't want anything right now. Maybe if everything goes well, you can do something then." Sam smiles as Kelly fills out the paperwork for the two bikes.

"What about you, Dawn. Find anything that turned you on?" Kelly asks smirking at the youngest Summers.

Dawn blushes, realizing she'd been caught checking out the mechanic. "Kelly!"

Kelly chuckles and winks at the girl. "I'll behave." Quickly finishing the paperwork, she hands it to the salesman. "I think they're looking for other items, so if we can maybe total them all up together for me to pay then?"

The salesman grins from ear to ear. "Oh, yes ma'am. Just let me know when you're ready."

Kelly walks over to where Buffy and Faith are looking at the clothes. "Find anything else you like, ladies?"

Faith has a pair of black leather pants, with zippers up the bottom sides and a pair of heavy black leather boots with silver buckles in her hands. "Yeah, I figure I'll use some of that money on that card you gave me."

Kelly shakes her head. "Not today, you won't. I said I was taking everyone shopping, and I meant I am taking everyone shopping. Pick out whatever you want." Kelly nods to the clothes. "That leather jacket matches those pants, Faith."

"Stretch, I can't…" Faith trails off seeing the look from Kelly. "Okay." Faith mutters quietly.

Buffy chuckles from where she's already picked out three pairs of pants and a jacket. Working her way to the boots, she starts looking them over. "These things are made sturdy, aren't they? If I'd know how well made they were, I would have probably bought a pair before now."

"They're meant to last. Riding a bike is rough on boots. You want to make sure you get a good pair." Kelly reaches out, grabbing a pair with silver studs on them and wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy shakes her head and looks at the other boots. Seeing a pair with red flames, she giggles. "How about these?"

"Whatever your heart desires." Kelly whispers placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "Don't forget to look at helmets."

Smiling, Buffy nods her head. "I won't."

Kelly starts looking through the pants and is surprised to find some that look like they might be long enough to fit her. Quickly placing them at her waist and looking down, she grins.

The salesman walks over to her. "We got those pants in by mistake." Pointing to the price tag, he chuckles. "They're half price because of it."

"Your mistake, my good fortune. I have a hell of a time finding pants to fit." Kelly grins at the salesman.

The salesman quickly looks through the rack, knowing there should be at least three more pairs of the leather pants. "Here, this is all of them, if you want to try them on?"

"Thanks." Kelly nods and heads toward the changing room.

"Wait for me." Buffy loudly exclaims, heading to follow Kelly into the changing room.

"They have more than one changing room, Buffy." Kelly grins at her lover.

"Yeah, but I want to see what you look like in those pants." Buffy smirks.

The salesman just chuckles at the women. Everything with these women has been strange, but he decides he isn't going to complain. Not counting the bikes, he's going to make at least a $10,000 sale on clothes, boots and helmets.

AAAA

"Is that everything?" Kelly asks looking at the pile of items, smirking. As everyone states yes, Kelly shakes her head slightly. "Ring us up. You'll have the bikes ready for us to pick up in a couple hours?"

"Yes, ma'am. They'll be completely filled and detailed, ready for you to take them out." The salesman smiles happily.

"Good. Is it okay if we leave the rest of the items here and pick them up when we get the bikes?" Kelly makes eye contact with the salesman.

"That will be fine. I'll put the items in the office, until you get back." The salesman quickly rings up all the items.

Kelly smirks as she feels Buffy run her hand down her hip. Opening her fanny pack, Kelly pulls out her wallet. "Cash, check or charge?" She makes eye contact with the salesman.

"Uhhh. Any of the above." The salesman swallows slightly at the idea of that much cash.

"I didn't know if you would want to have that much cash here. I can write a check, you can call the bank to verify that it's good." Kelly looks at him seriously.

"That will be fine. You're kind of leaving everything here anyway." He smiles and laughs quietly.

"Yes, we are." Kelly agrees, pulling out a check and filling it out quickly. "Thank you. We'll be back later to get everything." Kelly smiles, accepting the receipt and tucking it and her wallet away.

AAAA

"An Espresso machine?" Buffy looks at Kelly as she loads it in the back of the Hummer.

"Yep." Kelly grins. "Had to go with the small model for now. Your kitchen doesn't have room for a big commercial one."

"You really love your coffee." Buffy shakes her head in disbelief as Kelly loads the other items that everyone had picked out.

"No, I like my coffee." Kelly murmurs reaching down running her hand down Buffy's neck. "I love you."

"Don't you two ever stop?" Dawn grumbles, throwing her bags in the back of the hummer.

"God, I hope not." Buffy mutters leaning up for a kiss.

Kelly chuckles. "She's making up for lost time, Dawn."

"Oh, great. A couple years from now she'll be caught up to normal people." Dawn smirks and squeals as Buffy pounces on her tickling her ribs.

Kelly sighs, shaking her head. "Children, children. What have I told you about this?" Kelly walks around grabbing Buffy, holding her tightly. "Get her Dawn!"

Dawn laughs as she starts tickling her squirming sister.

"You promised me… you wouldn't…..gang up on me!" Buffy gets out between laughs.

"No, you told us not to. We never agreed." Kelly smirks at Dawn. "Do you think she's had enough?"

Buffy's squirming trying to get out of Kelly's arms while Dawn tickles her. "I don't know. I have years of being tickled and abused to make up for." Dawn giggles, before finally pulling away. "I guess for now."

Kelly grins looking at her heavily breathing girlfriend before letting her slide down her body.

Buffy turns around, facing Kelly with an evil glint in her eye. "You are so going to pay for that."

"Promise?" Kelly smirks and laughs as Buffy thumps her hard in the stomach. "Do it again, do it again." Kelly chuckles as Buffy rolls her eyes.

Faith and Sam finally walk up carrying their bags. "So where to next?" Faith grins watching Buffy grumble as she climbs into the back of the Hummer.

"Wherever you guys want to go." Kelly shrugs. "I got what I wanted."

"I'm hungry." Faith grumbles as she follows Kelly in the vehicle after throwing her bags in the back.

"You're always hungry, Faith." Buffy smirks and wiggles into Kelly's side.

"Yeah, and you're always all over her." Faith growls looking pointedly at Kelly.

"Your point being?" Buffy raises an eyebrow at the dark slayer.

"You're always hungry, too." Faith smirks, before chuckling turning to face the front of the vehicle.

"She got you there." Kelly grins and yelps as Buffy pinches her thigh hard.

"She doesn't need you siding with her." Buffy mumbles, before smiling.

"Where does everyone want to go for lunch?" Dawn questions looking in the rear view mirror. "And I just want you to know, I love driving the Hummer, but I'm starting to feel like a chauffeur."

"I can get you a cap and suit to wear." Kelly offers.

"You probably would." Dawn mutters. "Come on, guys. Where do you want to go, so I know which way to head."

"That Greek restaurant we went to last week was good. Do you guys like Greek?" Buffy questions the other women.

Sam grins. "Greeks good."

Faith shrugs her shoulders. "I guess. Can't say I ever had it. But I'm game."

Dawn smiles. "One of the girls down the hall is Greek. She's been known to share her food that her father brings occasionally. I've liked what I've tried."

Kelly tells Dawn where the restaurant is and chuckles as Buffy climbs into her lap, tucking her head into her neck.

"Where did you put the paper, babe?" Kelly questions kissing the top of Buffy's head and wrapping an arm around the slayer, pulling her in tight.

"Under the seat." Buffy murmurs, before sighing and leaning down out of Kelly's embrace to grab the paper. Snuggling back in, she flips the paper open to the Real Estate section. "Got a pen?"

Chuckling, Kelly shifts her fanny pack to open it and pull a pen out handing it to her lover. Laying her cheek on Buffy's shoulders, she watches as Buffy starts looking at the houses for sale.

"How many bedrooms do we want to have?" Buffy questions smiling.

"The more, the better." Kelly grins. "But I would say a minimum of…six or seven?"

"What?" Buffy exclaims loudly.

"Well, yeah. One for me and you, Dawn, Giles, Faith and Sam. We should have a room set up for each of them no matter what. Then we should have at least another bedroom for anybody else that might show up. Probably more to be on the safe side."

"You're going to be the death of me." Buffy mutters going back to looking over the ads.

"And don't forget a big yard, for my puppies." Kelly whispers quietly in her ear. "Want puppy dogs."

"You're gonna get puppy dogs." Buffy whispers back, grinning.

"Okay." Kelly smiling leans down nibbling on Buffy's neck.

Giggling, Buffy looks over the paper, finding a couple places that has the requisite number of bedrooms.

"When we pick up your bike, we'll swing by those two, see what they look like before contacting the real estate agent." Kelly runs her hand up and down Buffy's thigh. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Buffy sets the paper down on the seat, relaxing against Kelly. Enjoying the light caress. "I like when you do that."

"Hmm? Do what, love?" Kelly whispers placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How you always touch me. Like now, just a gentle soothing caress. I never realized I would like being touched so much." Buffy whispers, running her hand up and down Kelly's forearm.

"I love touching you." Kelly murmurs shifting Buffy up tighter against her, wrapping both arms around the slayer. "I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life just like this."

Buffy giggles quietly. "Yeah, right. No hot monkey lovin'? You'd wither up and die."

"You think?" Kelly questions, smirking. "I think someone else would have a problem, too."

"We aren't talking about me, now are we?" Buffy grins slightly. "Oooh. Lunchtime. We going to get some more Baklava to take home?"

"If you want." Kelly smiles indulgently as they pull into the parking lot.


	38. Chapter 38

**Reviews:**

**FOR THOSE WHO LIKE TO READ MY STORIES - YOU MAY WISH TO BOOKMARK MY WEB-SITE -- If you notice fanfiction has taken off my story A Witch In LA because one person complained about the sex. If this person decides to read the other stories - they will probably quickly follow. (Even with my editing! LOL) So, please sign up for my Yahoo Groups to be e-mailed when I update the web-site or bookmark my web-site from my profile page! Also, I am working on posting my unedited stories on adultfanfictiondotnet - THANK YOU everyone that loves my stories!**

**Skye - Thanks for the praise! Something bad? Hmmm... Have to wait and see!**

**CB - You and me BOTH!**

**Lastdaysofpern - Thank you so much! Hopefully you will read this and be prepared in case I get booted completely - If you haven't, you may wish to bookmark my web-site or go to adultfanfiction dot net and check out my stories as I try to post them there!**

**Chapter 38**

"Oooh, this one looks promising." Kelly grins as she pulls her helmet off setting it on the seat of the bike.

Buffy smiles looking towards the mansion. "Figures." She chuckles quietly, looking at the huge gated yard with what looks like a three story mansion.

"I wonder…" Kelly walks up to the gate. Pressing the talk button, she waits patiently.

"Yes?" The disembodied voice asks the single-worded question.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Kelly looks up and backs up, smiling at the camera. "But I saw in the real estate ads that this is up for sale. I was wondering if maybe we could make an appointment to see the place?" Kelly waits quietly, knowing that the person on the other end was appraising her.

"Who's with you?" The voice asks, the camera panning over Buffy standing by the bike.

Buffy raises an eyebrow and walks up to stand by Kelly.

Kelly smiles down at Buffy and wraps her arm around her. "My life." Kelly simply states.

Slowly the gate starts to open. Kelly looks back up to the camera. "Is it okay if we bring the bike up?"

"Sure."

Buffy and Kelly look at each other and grin. Pulling on helmets and hopping on the bike, Kelly quickly rides up to the front of the mansion. Turning the bike off, Kelly swings her leg over and taking off her helmet, she runs her hands through her hair and grins at Buffy who's grumbling under her breath. "You look beautiful."

"You're biased." Buffy grunts, before smiling. Leaning up, she gives Kelly a quick kiss. "But I'm not complaining."

"I hope not." Kelly whispers before winking at her. Turning towards the front of the mansion, she sees an older man leaning against the door watching them quietly. Sensing that he was no threat, Kelly smiles, reaching down and lacing her fingers with Buffy's as they walk to the door.

"Thanks for allowing us to come up and see the place." Kelly holds her hand out to the gentleman. "My name's Kelly and this is Buffy."

"Brad." Brad shakes the woman's hand. "Normally I would make people go through the real estate agency. Got to many people that just want to look at the house that aren't qualified to buy it."

Kelly and Buffy follow the man in. "May I ask why you deviated from the usual?" Kelly queries, while looking around the house, smiling at the obviously expensive, but homey mansion.

"You and your girlfriend." Brad states quietly. "Jase, I want you to meet Buffy and Kelly."

A red headed man comes out from the kitchen smiling. "Which is which?" He asks looking at Brad as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend.

Kelly chuckles quietly. "I'm Kelly. Midget over here is Buffy." Kelly grunts as Buffy smacks her in the stomach. "What is it with you liking to hit me here?" Kelly grumbles as she rubs her stomach.

"It's handy." Buffy giggles. "It's nice to meet you. I have to say, so far your house is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Brad smiles. "Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour."

As they walk through the house, Kelly falls in love. The beautiful workmanship, the huge open rooms. The second floor was all bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Kelly turns and smiles at Buffy. "Seven bedrooms with their own bathrooms? This is absolutely perfect."

"Wait till you see the master bedroom." Jason grins, laughing as the two women keep up a running commentary while picking on each other. "Are you two like that all the time?"

"What?" Buffy, confused looks at the redhead. "Like what?"

"He's talking about us pushing each others buttons, Mighty Mouse." Kelly grins.

"Oh, that." Buffy smiles apologetically. "Yeah, pretty much."

Brad chuckles looking at Jason. "Remind you of anyone?" Jason grins and winks.

"Fuck me." Kelly whispers as they walk into the master bedroom which takes up the whole third floor. Looking at the windows going down the sides. It reminds her of a studio apartment. Wide open spaces with areas sectioned off by use of furniture. Seeing the small kitchen area set off to the side, Kelly nods her head in appreciation. "I would have preferred a bigger area for the kitchen, but it isn't like I can't have that changed if I want." Kelly whispers to herself.

"We had that set up more for when we wanted something to munch on and didn't want to go all the way downstairs." Brad chuckles quietly.

"Can I ask you a question? Or actually probably more like a few." Kelly looks around the room, slowly walking to the windows looking out over the garden and seeing the wall that looks like it surrounds the whole property.

"Shoot." Jason grins sitting down on the couch with Brad sitting beside him.

"You had this house built, obviously." At their nods Kelly glances around. "Why such a huge place?"

Brad tilts his head thinking, for a moment. "I have five younger brothers and sisters. Our parents died when I was 19 years old, in a car accident. Between the money our parents had, insurance and the huge payoff, I had this house built for all of us to live in comfortably. Since then, they've all married and moved away. Jase and I have been together fifteen years and this place is just getting to big for us."

Nodding her understanding Kelly looks intently at the man. "Are you thinking about staying in Sunnydale or moving elsewhere?"

Jason chuckles quietly, looking at his lover. "I want to spend the rest of my life in Hawaii, or one of the surrounding islands."

Kelly grins at the man. "Can we check out the garden and yard?"

"Sure. Come on, we have a separate staircase that goes down the back here." Brad stands up walking to previously unnoticed door. They all quickly head downstairs and out the back door, onto a concrete patio surrounding an Olympic size pool. "The pool has a heater for the few months it gets chilly."

"Do you swim, babe?" Kelly wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy. "A little midnight skinny dip, maybe?"

Buffy giggles and nods. "I swim."

"Hmmmm. Good." Kelly whispers quietly in her ear before nipping at it quickly before following Brad and Jason.

"Tease." Buffy grumbles before quickly catching up with Kelly and smacking her lightly on the ass.

"How many acres are here?" Kelly questions looking out over the property.

"A little over ten acres." Jason sits down on one of the bench's they have set up in the garden. "I've spent quite a few years working this garden. Unfortunately, I'm getting to old to keep it up myself and I never much cared for the idea of having a service do it."

Brad rolls his eyes at his lover. "He's afraid his precious roses will be harmed."

"Those places never feed them properly." Jason grumbles under his breath.

Buffy watches Kelly turn around looking back up at the house and smiles. Looking back over the yard Buffy nods her head. Plenty of bedrooms, their own private apartment built in. Looking over at what she assumes is the garage she turns to Jason who's watching Brad and Kelly talk. "Jason, is that the garage?"

Jason looks up to where Buffy is pointing. "Yes, it is. Want to look?" At Buffy's smile he gets up walking towards the garage. "We have it portioned off, part of it's a play room." Opening the door, they walk in where two bays were obviously being used for vehicle storage and the other four was sectioned off with pinball machines, a juke box, dart boards and skeet ball machines.

Buffy starts chuckling. "I have a feeling Kelly will love this. Are you planning on taking all this with you when you move?"

Jason shakes his head. "It will either go with the house or we'll have an auction house come in and clean the place out to sell the items. We're planning on moving into maybe a small two bedroom house. We won't have any room for any of this stuff, or the stuff in the house."

"Let's go see what they're up to." Buffy grins at the realization that they could basically move right in without needing anything.

Jason looks sideways at Buffy before smiles. "Who's decision is it?"

Buffy tries to hold back a smile but can't and laughs lightly. "That's a loaded question. She told me I could pick out the place. Then she started making all these comments about needing a minimum of six bedrooms so we have somewhere for my sister, our friends Faith and Sam and my sort of adopted father Giles. How she wanted a place where she could fix breakfast without having to get dressed because she has to walk through the house…" Buffy trails off shaking her head.

Jason starts laughing quietly. "Sounding kind of particular there, huh?"

"You have no idea." Buffy shakes her head as they walk toward their respective lovers. Seeing the two dark heads leaning towards each other as they talk quietly, with Kelly occasionally making hand movements, Buffy groans quietly.

"So, did you like the place, babe?" Kelly asks without even looking around to see that Buffy was behind her.

Jason and Brad look towards Buffy with surprised looks.

Buffy rolls her eyes before raising an eyebrow at her lover. "Would it matter?"

"Of course it would." Kelly turns watching Buffy, tilting her head inquisitively. "You know I wouldn't buy anything you didn't want or like."

Buffy smirks. "I guess you have a point. The only thing is, that you usually do things without my knowing about it." She looks pointedly at her chest before glancing back up. "But you have this uncanny ability to do what I like." Walking closer to her she wraps her arms around her waist, leaning her head against her chest.

_I love it._ Buffy sends mentally to Kelly._ As if you didn't already know._

Kelly chuckles quietly, looping her arms around Buffy. "I know, love. If you want, everything in the house except their personal items will stay. We could move almost immediately after closing."

Buffy smiles gently, shifting her face around to shove the shirt further out of her way so she can lay her cheek against her lover's skin. "How soon can we move in?"

"As soon as the paperwork can be drawn up, and Brad and Jason want to leave." Kelly smiles as Buffy places a kiss on her chest.

Brad smiles gently at the two women wrapping his arm around Jason. "We can be packed up and out of here in a week. The paperwork may take longer than that, however."

Buffy giggles slightly. "I somehow doubt that." She comments rather loudly.

Brad looks questioningly at the two women.

"She has a tendency to get things done in hours that would take most people days, if not weeks." Buffy explains.

Kelly shrugs, a small grin on her face. "What real estate agent do you have this listed through?"

"Sunnydale Real Estate." Brad watches as Kelly glances at her watch and pulls a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Do you have their number handy?" Kelly looks up making eye contact with Brad. As  
Brad rattles off the number, Kelly programs it in her phone. Looking back up she smiles.. "What are you asking with everything but your personal effects included?"

Brad and Jason look at each other questioningly.

"Buffy and I will walk around the yard, if you want to discuss it." Kelly offers and at their nods, Kelly looks down at Buffy. "Walk or ride?" And laughs as Buffy jumps up in her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Needy little thing, aren't you?" Kelly chuckles quietly at Buffy's nod.

"It has a full basement, also. Brad mentioned they only have a small section being used as a wine cellar and the rest of its empty, and unfinished. That's why they didn't bother showing it to us. I do want to see it before I make the phone call. If it's like the rest of the house, it would be perfect to make into a work out/sparring room." Kelly unconsciously runs her hands down Buffy's back and butt as she walks past the garden out to the yard.

"The garage has a play room with all kinds of pinball machines and stuff in it." Buffy smiles as she hears Kelly chuckle at that. "I figured you would like that."

"Well I can't spend all my time cleaning house, shopping or cooking while you're working, now can I?" Kelly asks ingeniously.

"Good answer." Buffy smirks at her lover as she pulls her upper body back to look her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kelly whispers kissing Buffy deeply while wrapping her arms around her tighter. Delving gently into her mouth to languorously wrap her tongue around Buffy's. Groaning, Kelly gently ends the kiss.

Buffy hums quietly in pleasure as Kelly ends the kiss. "I think I could let you kiss me for hours."

"We'll have to try it." Kelly's eyes twinkle at Buffy. "You know Brad asked me about our eyes, wondering what kind of contacts we used. He thought they were very distinctive."

"What did you tell him?" Buffy snuggles back against Kelly.

"That it was some company out of Japan, that I couldn't remember the name." Kelly chuckles quietly. "See. Everyone will think we're wearing contacts." Kelly turns around heading back in the general direction of the house when she sees Brad heading towards them. Walking quicker, Kelly's long legs eat up the distance back towards the house.

"Jase and I discussed the amount. I'm sure you know that a lot of the items in the house are antiques and add up to quite a lot. Not counting the house itself." Brad watches as Kelly nods her head that she understands. "But we are also aware of the extremely low resale on property."

Buffy chuckles quietly. Then frowns as Kelly lowers her to the ground. "I was comfortable."

"Well, I didn't think it was fitting to have this discussion with you wrapped around me." Kelly narrows her eyes slightly at her lover. "So stop pouting."

Buffy snarls her nose up slightly before walking over and smelling the winter roses that are blooming.

Brad chuckles quietly. "Honestly we don't really need the money, but I don't want to give it away, either."

"I understand. By the way, I would like to look at the basement." Kelly quirks her lip as she watches Buffy bounce on her heels as she listens to them talking.

"Let me show you the basement." Brad smiles slightly as Jason heads back out, carrying bottled waters for everyone. "Thanks." Brad winks at Jason.

"You're welcome." Jason offers a water to the two women, who gratefully accept.

As they walk down the stairs from the kitchen into the basement, Jason flicks on the additional lights to the open basement.

Kelly looks at the basement, with just the support pillars and grins slightly. The ceiling is roughly fifteen feet high. Walking around the walls, she doesn't notice any cracks or seams in the concrete and nods her head. Looking at the wines with a cursory glance, she moves on. Looking up at the other two stair cases. "Where do these staircases come out at?"

"One off the main hallway and the other one from the library." Jason answers wondering if this woman is for real, or just being nosey as hell. Even though Brad seems to trust her completely, and he is usually an extremely good judge of character.

Kelly nods her head and looks back towards Jason. "How much?"

Jason mentions the figure, expecting her to choke or pale. When there was no reaction except for her to pick up her phone, he frowns in disbelief.

"Yes, my name is Brigadier General Kelly Maclay, I'm looking at a house you have listed on Magnolia Street…Yes that house. I would like you to draw up papers selling the house…Yes, this is on the up and up." Kelly sighs and rolls her eyes. "Call the First Bank of Sunnydale, I'm sure you can get all three of us on a three way. Yes, ask for the Bank Manager Ms. Benson." Kelly taps her fingers on her thighs while pacing back and forth at the delay.

"She's a Brigadier General?" Brad whispers to Buffy.

"Yeah. She's actually still in the Marine Corps. Something like two and a half years left." Buffy answers quietly. Buffy tilts her head slightly watching her lover pace, not ever really seeing her irritated like this.

"About fuckin' time." Kelly mutters into the phone as the real estate agent comes back on with the bank manager. "Ms. Benson this is Kelly Maclay, can you tell this person that I am more than able to buy any house in Sunnydale or even in Malibu if I want?" Kelly chuckles quietly listening as the woman explains to the dense real estate agent that Kelly was more than capable of buying anything. "They're asking $10 mil I want the papers drawn up and the house put under Kelly Maclay and Elizabeth Anne Summers. Everything but personal items is being included in the sale. We'll be there tomorrow. Ms Benson, I'll be by to pick up a cashier's check tomorrow morning by 11:00. Thank you." Kelly rolls her eyes as she hangs up, before growling lowly. "Fuckin' idiots."

"Hope you don't mind doing the signing tomorrow. You can take however long you want to get your stuff together and move out. A week, two weeks a month, whatever." Kelly looks from Brad to Jason, who are staring at her in shock. "If there's anything else you decide you want, just let me know. I won't have a problem with it."

Brad looks at Jason and giggles as he pulls him into a quick embrace, kissing him lightly. "I didn't actually think we would ever be able to sell this place. Sunnydale isn't exactly the easiest town to sell a house in, let alone one like this."

"No it isn't." Buffy agrees looking towards Kelly.

Kelly prowls towards Buffy, feeling antsy. "Babe, let's head out." Shaking Brad and Jason's hands she smiles quickly. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. What time would be a good to meet at the Real Estate agency?"

"I guess any time after 11:00." Brad chuckles slightly. "How about around 1:00? That way it's after lunch."

"Works for me." Kelly reaches for Buffy's hand, tugging her tightly to her. "Don't feel rushed to move out. I'm serious about taking all the time you need."

Brad leads the group up the stairs to the front door. "Actually, this might work in our favor." Brad smiles at Jason. "Jason wanted to go ahead and leave out in a couple days on vacation. If we can get everything packed up, maybe we'll head to the islands and start looking."

"If you decide to, and want me to ship your stuff to you later, just pack it up and put it down in the basement. I'll take care of having it shipped to wherever you need it." Kelly offers quietly.

"Are you for real?" Jason shakes his head unbelieving.

"She's very much for real." Buffy nods her head seriously.

Brad smiles. "Maybe after the signing you can come back here and we'll show you the security system, explain it to you."

"That'll be great. We'll see you tomorrow." Kelly smiles heading out the door, with Buffy quickly following her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Buffy questions as Kelly quickly hops on the bike starting it up.

"Get on." Kelly waits until Buffy straddles the bike behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Quickly gunning it, Kelly heads down the driveway and out the gates that just opened, kicking it quickly through the gears, Kelly speeds to the Magic Box.

_Kelly, what's wrong?_ Buffy sends mentally, since there was no way to talk on the motorcycle

_Open your senses, babe._ Kelly sends back, slowing down before making a turn.

Buffy opens her senses and opens her eyes wide, never having felt such an evil presence before. Not even when the First was there in Sunnydale. _What the hell is that?_

_That's what we need to find out._ Kelly sends back as she speeds quickly down the street and pulls up in front of the Magic Box. After Buffy hops off the back of the bike, Kelly quickly swings her leg over after putting down the kickstand and rips her helmet off as she strides into the shop, with a worried Buffy quickly following her.

"G - I need eye of newt, tournet weed, dragon blood, Essence of Draynar, a mortar, pestle and a pinch of gun powder." Kelly paces the floor of the Magic Box before stopping in front of one of the displays, pulling a copper bowl down, the pestle and mortar. Quickly placing the items by the cash register, Kelly paces back and forth, deep in thought.

Giles starts to open his mouth and when he gets a look from Buffy shaking her head, he sighs and quickly gathers the items requested.

Buffy watches Kelly pacing. Finally after the thirtieth trip, Buffy steps in front of her, making her come to a stop. Looking up into her tall lover's worried gaze, she gently cups her hand around her cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

Kelly closes her eyes, pressing her cheek against the caress. "I may have fucked up." She whispers quietly.

"How?" Buffy questions, watching as Kelly just stands there quietly, not opening her eyes, but keeping the contact with her hand.

"Opening myself up to you and Giles." Kelly murmurs, before sighing quietly. "If anyone was trying to get a fix on me, that would have narrowed things down for them."

"But wouldn't they have to be looking for it?" Buffy slides her hand down, wrapping it around the back of her lovers neck as she eases her body in tight against Kelly.

"Yes. But if they're watching, they could have narrowed it down immensely. Then last night, it would be like a beacon." Wrapping her arms around Buffy, she leans her cheek on top of Buffy's head, squeezing her tightly. "Let's do this."

Giles rings up the items frowning as he listens to Kelly. "Why would last night have been a beacon?"

"Because it opened up our powers completely as far as either one of us can tell." Buffy explains quietly and helps Kelly gather the items. "We're going in the back. Are you coming?"

Giles looks at his watch, "Yes, I'll close the shop early. I'll be back there in a few minutes after I lock the door." Opened their powers completely? Sweet mother. Giles thinks to himself.

"Come on." Buffy leads the way to the training room, working back to the section that was still clear of boxes. "Is this good enough? Do I need to move the boxes to make it bigger?"

"It's fine, babe." Kelly whispers sitting down roughly in the middle of the open space placing the items about her as she slowly adds ingredients to the mortar, grinding them together almost automatically.

"What do you think it is?" Buffy sits down facing Kelly.

Looking up, Kelly shakes her head, frowning. "If it's what I think it is, it's not good." Finishing preparing the ingredients. Kelly smiles leaning in to kiss Buffy. "Whatever it is I'm sure together we'll take care of it."

Looking up Kelly smirks at the watcher. "Come on over and have a seat, Mr. G." Kelly watches as he sits down before quickly performing the spell, the incantation in an tongue Giles doesn't recognize. As she finishes the spell and throws the last ingredient in the bowl, a plume of black smoke coalesces above the bowl, slowly taking form.

Buffy, Giles and Kelly look at each other briefly as the smoke turns to three separate forms, the smoke taking on more details. Oversized head with pointed ears and fangs, slightly extended jaw, overly muscular body leading to hands with fingers twice the length of a normal humans ending in claws. Slowly color bleeds into the gray smoke, pale red eyes look back at them, and they notice what looks like scales covering the bodies and tails on the creatures.

Buffy glances over at Kelly briefly and sees a hardness in her lovers eyes that she had never previously seen.

"Fuck." Kelly growls, jumping up and kicking the bowl clear across the room, burying it in the wall before striding out.

Buffy jumps up in surprise "What the hell?"

Giles swallows in disbelief before stopping Buffy from following Kelly. "It's a demon, Buffy."

"We deal with demons every day, Giles. What's so different about these?" Buffy growls, wanting to follow Kelly.

"No, Buffy. You're used to the watered down versions of demons that are normal on earth. This is a demon as in from the depths of hell, demon. A pure demon. It's like comparing the Turok Han to today's vampire." Giles shakes his head. "If they are looking for you two, that means one of the Lieutenants of Hades if not Hades himself is looking for you."

"Us. Looking for us. But why?" Buffy watches the door waiting for Kelly to come back.

As she sees Kelly come striding through the door carrying some items, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Because they're afraid we'll seal the Hellmouth permanently and they will never be able to walk the earth again." Kelly growls, setting the items down on the floor.

"What?" Buffy looks at her lover with confusion written on her face.

"Tell her Mr. G." Kelly quickly walks over to the wall, pulling the disfigured bowl out and frowns at the chunk of plaster that falls to the ground. "Fuck, I'll pay to get this fixed. Sorry." Kelly mutters quietly. Walking back over and starting another spell.

"Well, its conjecture mostly." As Buffy rolls her eyes at Giles, he coughs and mutters "Quite right. Anyway, since you have pure demons after you maybe there's more truth to it. Supposedly if the two hearts reach their full potential they can close the Hellmouth's forever. If they can find one very important artifact."

"What artifact is that?" Buffy questions watching Kelly intently as she suddenly sees three lights take off in different directions and Kelly smirking wickedly.

"The Golden Cup of Jesatta." Kelly answers, gathering up the items and handing them to Giles. "I made a list of the items I took for this spell and left the money on the counter."

"What exactly was this spell?" Giles questions, frowning.

"A little confusion spell for the trackers." Kelly smirks before leaning down and grabbing Buffy up in her arms. "We need to go get the ink and see if Clem can do your tattoo today. That will help, but when either one of us does magic, they will be able to zero in on it eventually now that they've got our signatures and know where we are. The confusion spell will buy us some time."

"That's what pissed you off." Buffy murmurs quietly.

"Yeah. I did the spell to find out who it was and that in turn screwed us again." Smiling as Buffy wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, Kelly wraps an arm under her butt as support. Looking at Giles, she grins and pulls the knife out of her pocket with her other hand, flipping it to the watcher. "Open it." Kelly watches as Giles opens it with a confused look on his face. Walking over to him, Kelly holds out her arm.

"Now cut." Kelly looks pointedly at her arm.

"I will NOT cut you." Giles growls out in disbelief.

"Do it Giles." Buffy mutters.

"Trust me, Mr. G." Kelly looks pointedly at her arm. "No sissy cut, either. Cut like you're cutting into a nice thick juicy steak."

"Oh, well isn't this bloody marvelous. I'll never be able to eat a steak again." Giles looks up into the witch's eyes and takes a steadying breath before grasping her arm, cutting a firm deep cut, he drops the knife as it heals right in front of his eyes. "Bloody hell!"

"My thoughts exactly." Kelly chuckles. "It still fucking hurts, but it's already healing by the time the pain registers."

"How sure are you that you've reached your full potential?" Giles questions, rubbing his glasses furiously.

"Almost 100 percentpositive." Buffy chuckles quietly. "Let's go get the ink and see if we can find Clem. The only way these demons will be able to find us after I get the tat done is if we actually do magic, right?"

"Technically. If we get within roughly a twenty yard radius of them they'll know it's us. Or if we happen to be with other people it will be someone within the group." Kelly answers running her hand down Buffy's back.

"So if we are with, say Faith and Sam, they'll think that either one of them could be the ones?" Buffy questions frowning.

"Yes." Kelly quietly answers. "I hate to say it babe, but it'll probably be best for us to keep our distance for a while from the rest of the group except for being surrounded by a large group of people. I don't want to chance someone else getting hurt because of me."

"Us." Buffy corrects. "We need to stay somewhere else for now."

"I'll rent a place." Kelly answers digging her phone out and calling Anya and Xander. "Hey, Anya - I was wondering if there were any openings in your apartment building." Kelly chuckles sadly at the answer. "Unfortunately in Sunnydale, I assume that happens a lot. Do you have the number of the management company?" Kelly presses a kiss on Buffy's temple waiting for the number. "Thanks Anya. Yeah, we'll talk later." Kelly disconnects and quickly punches in the number Anya gave her. "Yes, I was wondering if you have any apartments open? Immediately, as in the next few hours….Any number of bedrooms will be fine. We'll meet you there in an hour. Thanks." Kelly disconnects and shoves the phone in her pocket. "I need to get some ingredients to do a cleansing at the house to erase our signature while we're picking up some clothes and the ink."

Giles interrupts. "I can do the cleansing. Would you like me to go pick some items up and bring them here to the store?"

Kelly shakes her head. "No, Buffy and I'll run quickly by there and throw some clothes in a bag for now. We have the ink under a magical lock, so one of us will have to get it. I'll leave the Hummer for you guys to use and we'll take the bike. I guess I might be buying one for myself because I don't think mine will get here that quickly." Kelly thinks quietly for a moment wondering if there's anything she's forgetting.

"You have motorcycles? I was wondering why you knew how to ride them but didn't buy one." Buffy looks inquiringly at her lover.

"Yeah, I have three." Kelly quirks her lip at Buffy. "I'll teach you to ride yours. Then if we have time to get by the dealership I'll buy another one." Kelly frowns, looking intently at Giles. "Can you do a tracking spell?"

"What kind of tracking spell?" Giles questions watching the woman.

"I want to get a map of Sunnydale and have a simple tracking spell done to keep track of where the demons are. It shouldn't be hard, that way we can avoid being anywhere near them until I have a plan ready." Kelly explains quickly.

"I can probably do it. If not, Tara or Willow should be able too." Giles watches as Kelly shakes her head negatively.

"Sorry, but I know you're planning on leaving to head back to England not too far into the future. You'll be off their radar. I don't want to chance that they'll become aware of the spell and trace it back to someone still in Sunnydale and decide to go after them. The simpleness of the spell actually makes it harder for them to trace and will take a while. Especially with someone that doesn't do any more spells." Kelly slides Buffy down her body, before starting to pace as she thinks quickly. "Us being here with this being a magic shop will be believable. I wouldn't think they would link us to anyone here because of that. But I don't want to spend too much time here. Meeting at other places like the grocery store, the movie theater, restaurants, the Bronze, the mall would be good places. "

"So most important thing is get a map done up so we know where they're at." Buffy watches Kelly nod, Buffy grins. "I'll go down the street at the rental agency, they have maps of Sunnydale."

Kelly smiles as her lover runs out the door before clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet. "You'll need to get the cleansing done at the house to negate our magical signature quickly."

Giles smiles as the woman runs down everything quickly and clinically. "I see now why you've made it as far in the US Military as you have."

Kelly stops for a second and smirks. "I'm planning on taking out two of the bastards completely and letting the third one go, albeit hurt. I want to make it believable that we haven't reached the max yet. I'm going to contact a couple people in the government to send a couple pints of my blood. Be it a lieutenant or the fucking devil himself that sent them out to look for us, they are probably under orders to verify who it is and not engage. I don't want them to know that Buffy is the other partner in this. I'm going to do this myself."

"Like fucking hell you are." Buffy growls loudly, as she heads back in the room.

"Yes, I am." Kelly turns looking her lover up and down. Knowing she had been listening at the door. "We need an ace in the hole. They will have no clue who the other half is to figure out how to fight. For all they know it may be a werewolf. If I don't use much of the powers available to me, they won't have a clue how powerful I actually am." Seeing Buffy about ready to argue more, Kelly holds up her hand. "Trust me. I'll get them taken care of, but I'm going to do it alone. When it comes down to fighting whatever forces they actually send after us, I don't want them to have any inkling whatsoever who my other half is and how powerful we actually are. I'm going to start putting out feelers for the Cup of Jesatta with a few…" Kelly hesitates for a moment before smirking. "Friends of mine."

Buffy walks up to stand right in front of Kelly and looks deeply into the green flecked golden gaze. "If you get hurt, I'm going to fucking kick your ass from here to hell and back. You won't have to worry about the Devil, you're going to have to worry about me, understood?"

"Understood." Kelly places a hand on Buffy's cheek and runs her thumb over her lips gently. "I haven't gotten my fill of Parcheesi yet." Kelly's lips twitch as she watches Buffy try not to laugh.

"You are a pain." Buffy growls quietly, before giggling and leaning up on her toes to kiss Kelly. "But I love you anyway."

"What the hell is it with Parcheesi?" Giles questions with a confused look on his face.

Kelly starts laughing raising an eyebrow at Buffy, not even daring to open her mouth.

"Forget it, Giles. You really don't want to know." Buffy shakes her head before handing him the map. "Here's the map. Let's get this done."

Kelly nods her head. "I'll get the ingredients you'll need and write down the spell for you." Kelly quickly strides back out to the shop.

"Just how dangerous is what she's planning? And I don't want you hemming and hawing, I want a straight up answer." Buffy turns from where she watched Kelly stride out of the back to pin her watcher with her piercing gaze.

Giles starts to answer when she turns her gaze on him and he sighs deeply. "Extremely dangerous, Buffy. But I honestly have no doubts that she will succeed. Especially if she takes them out one at a time as I believe she's planning. You just need to trust her."

Buffy shakes her head. "I trust her implicitly, Giles. The thing is I know how she has a tendency to downplay her role in things. If she says something is a tad bit dangerous it means it's extremely dangerous." Buffy stops realizing Kelly's coming back into the room.

"That's why I can always call you if I need you." Kelly quietly murmurs as she walks in the room, handing Giles the slip of paper before spreading out the map and getting the ingredients ready.

"Damn it! What if I can't get there quick enough?" Buffy growls pacing back and forth angrily.

"You can run a mile in less than thirty seconds, Buffy. While I'm hunting them, I'll have you keep the map on you so you'll know where the demons are at any given moment. I'll stay in mental contact with you the whole time. It needs to be this way if we want a chance at defeating whatever army they send after us, until we can close this Hellmouth permanently." Kelly glances up watching her lover pace back and forth after she finishes with the ingredients. Standing up she motions to Giles. "Go ahead."

Buffy stops and turns to watch Kelly walk towards her. "What do you mean this Hellmouth?"

"There are a dozen Hellmouth's. This is the active one. After we close it, another one will start drawing additional energy and bring evil towards it." Kelly explains quietly. "The ideal way to do this would be to permanently close the other non-active Hellmouth's first then close this one. But I only got general ideas on where a couple are, but not exact locations. I've never been able to come across a spell that works to locate the damn things when they're not active."

"So you're basically telling me IF we get the Cup of Geriatric we can seal the Hellmouth, but another one will activate in a never ending cycle till we find all of them to close? And in between time we'll need to fight whatever regular demons, vampires and real demons?" Buffy places her hands on her hips and takes a defensive posture.

"Jesatta. Pretty much." Kelly smiles half-heartedly at her lover. "But look at it this way, if we can close all the Hellmouth's, then we can work on exterminating all evil demons without any more coming here."

"Great, that means we'll be spending all our time traveling to kill demons?" Buffy growls, before frowning. As she thinks about it she starts smiling. "Traveling? Out of country?"

Kelly chuckles quietly. "Yes, we can travel. But, Buffy, there's one thing you're forgetting here. We won't have to be the only ones searching out the demons. We've got the government to do this also."

"And my big Mojo girlfriend can probably do a spell to locate where these demons are to wipe them out." Buffy grins as she thinks about it.

"Yes, I can. But the thing is it will literally take years to get to that point. But if we can get to the new Hellmouth's quickly we probably won't have to deal with the pure-blood demons or at least not many." Kelly continues thinking about it, knowing it takes time to open the Hellmouth enough to send a big enough force through to fight them.

"Years? I can deal with years." Buffy grins slightly. "Retired by thirty? Sounds like a winner to me."

Kelly chuckles and smiles softly. "I hate to be a party pooper, babe, but that's only if everything goes well."

"No negativity on this. I'm basking in the glow of thinking I can retire." Buffy growls out before smiling slightly.

Giles shakes his head standing up and handing Kelly the map. "That was an extremely easy spell. I've never seen one like it before."

Kelly smirks. "I play with spells to make it something easier to do for other witches and wizards in the forces, that way they don't necessarily need a powerhouse to get the job done. I've only done it with non-lethal spells. I'd hate to do something like that and then the person turn evil."

Buffy grabs the map out of Kelly's hands while she and Giles talk and watches as three different red lights slowly move across the map. Seeing they all seem to be outside the Sunnydale City limits, she breathes a sigh of relief. "We have time to get everything situated if they keep moving like this. Do these Demons have any magical ability?"

Kelly shakes her head. "They're just tracker demons. Whoever sent them didn't need to send them through the Hellmouth, they pick up on magic but aren't capable of magic. They probably have a sorcerer or sorceress helping them, because they needed someone on this side to get them here without using the Hellmouth. But they are strong and dangerous."

"How long will it take them to get a force through the Hellmouth big enough to take us on?" Buffy looks up at Kelly.

"Depends. I want to check out the Hellmouth after we grab our stuff and throw it in the apartment and get you inked up. First things first. Most important is getting your tattoo done. And finding somewhere to live for the time being." Looking down at her watch Kelly grumbles. "And we've got like 15 minutes before we need to meet for the apartment."

"Yeah, I can't believe you're renting a damn apartment when we're going to be having a house to move into in a few days." Buffy shakes her head frowning.

"Shit happens." Kelly smirks slightly. "Maybe we'll luck out and be able to sign a six month lease instead of a year."

"You bought a new house?" Giles looks confused from one woman to another.

"Signing tomorrow." Buffy smirks looking at the confused watcher. "Kelly's one of these people that when she sees something she wants, she goes after it."

"Worked with you, didn't it?" Kelly grins and winks at the slayer. "And I even waited with you."

"You waited?" Buffy growls, opening her eyes wide. "It was two days after we met when you jumped my bones!"

"You weren't complaining. And to tell the truth, I think you did the initial jumping." Kelly smirks as Buffy smacks her in the stomach. "Ow." Kelly replies on automatic, rubbing the spot.

"Dear Lord." Giles groans out shaking his head. "You two better get going. I'll call a taxi and head to the house to get the cleansing done."

"Thanks, Giles." Buffy smiles thankfully at the watcher. "We'll be there as soon as we can to gather up our stuff. If you need us, everyone should have Kelly's cell phone number."

"Come on, baby, let's get the apartment taken care of." Kelly grasps Buffy's hand and tugs on it gently.

Giles rubs his chin watching as the two women leave the shop. Walking over to the phone he dials a number in England. "Darby, old chap. Unfortunately this isn't a pleasure call. You know the Golden Cup of Jesatta? It needs to be found and sent to Sunnydale as soon as possible. I want every one of our sources looking for it and call in any and all favors….I am very serious…I know Darby, but it looks like it might be happening right now. So please, get everyone on it…Thanks, dear boy." Giles sighs before smiling. "At least I can help you look for the Cup. If I can't do much of anything else." He mentions to the empty room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Reviews:**

**Skye: Imaginations are great aren't they? It's a story - nothings real anyway and I can make it up as I go. A whole third floor being a master bedroom sounds excellent. (Of course, there probably are places like that!)**

**CB - Glad you're still enjoying! (Now that I can post again - for a while anyway:0) I'll get the rope!**

**Chapter 39**

"I'm sorry, you guys won't be getting any more home cooked meals for a while." Kelly looks apologetically at the group as she packs up the Hummer to take the basic stuff they need to the apartment. Thankfully it was furnished and she only had to sign a three month lease. "Hopefully I can take care of these three quickly and we can get back together before the end of the week." Kelly opens up her billfold and throws some cash on the coffee table. "Since I won't be cooking, you guys will be eating out a lot. This should cover you." Kelly slides a glance at Faith. "As long as you keep Faith to under twenty pounds of meat a day."

"Thanks, stretch." Faith growls, before frowning. "I want to help. It ain't right my not being there."

Buffy shakes her head looking from her lover to Faith. "Sorry, Faith. She isn't even really letting me help. She doesn't want them to know who she's partnered with, and she doesn't want anyone else to be placed in danger. Just rest, relax and enjoy. You and Sam can fight over our bedroom." Buffy stops and smirks slightly looking at the grin crossing her lover's face at that comment. "Or share, whatever you want."

Faith's eyes open slightly before sliding quickly to look at Sam's smiling countenance before looking back at the other two women.

"Everyone has my cell phone number, and Buffy's, right?" Kelly questions and at everyone's nod she smiles. "Call us, even if it is just to talk. We'll set up meets at the mall and the Bronze so Buffy can visit with you two before you have to leave." Kelly looks pointedly at Dawn and Giles. "Hopefully I can get the Trackers taken care of in the next couple days so everyone can get together before you leave. Sam, if lump of wood shows up, let me know. I just might take him out on patrol with me." Kelly grins evilly at the thought.

"Kelly!" Buffy smacks her lover in the lower abdomen extremely hard.

"SHIT!" Kelly yells, turning to look at Buffy. "That still fucking hurts, you know. And honestly, I would only think about taking him with me, I wouldn't actually do it." Kelly rubs her stomach, frowning.

"I'll drive the Hummer to your apartment that way I can help you guys unload it before driving it back here." Faith offers and smiles at Kelly's nod of acceptance.

"That it?" Giles questions looking at the two women. "Please be careful."

"We will be." Kelly acknowledges the sincerity in the voice of the Watcher. "Thanks for putting your people on the look out for the Cup. I have everyone I know looking for it, also. Keep an eye on them Sam." Kelly turns and smirks at Faith. "I'll expect that you'll be sure to make everyone as safe as possible when you get back."

"Given." Faith answers with a slight nod of her head.

Buffy walks up and hugs her sister tightly. "Love you brat, everything will be okay." Buffy tries to allay Dawn's fear that she sees in her eyes.

"Yeah, you better be. Actually with what Kelly said I'm more worried that something will happen to her." Dawn whispers quietly.

"She knows what she's doing. Plus she knows she'll have to answer to me if she gets hurt." Buffy jokes slightly and smiles as Dawn grins. "This is what we do, fight evil become victorious and then dance. So plan on being at the Bronze soon."

"You got a deal." Dawn smiles watching as they leave.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Kelly smiles as Buffy works smoothly through the gears, speeding around the track at the university. _Now bring it to a nice slow stop and take off. Do this four or five times._

Kelly watches patiently as Buffy brings the bike to a controlled stop before shifting and taking off, building up speed before stopping again. After watching her become more comfortable and at ease with the bike, Kelly grins. _Now go around the track the opposite direction and repeat everything._

While Buffy's doing that Kelly looks around and starts picking up rocks. Heading towards the parking lot, Kelly places them roughly three feet apart and glances up as she hears the motorcycle getting closer. Sighing quietly, wishing Clem had been home, but after they do this, they'll try his place again. _I set rocks down on the parking lot, here. I want you to work on weaving in and out of them. Start slowly and as you get more comfortable pick up your speed._

_Okay. Love you. Buffy sends back seeing the rocks and slowly weaving her way through them. Picking up speed,_ Buffy grins as she feels the pride and love coming from Kelly_. Am I doing good?_

_You're a natural. Give you a month and I'll bet you'll be riding circles around me and I've been riding for fifteen years. _Kelly answers her sincerely.

Buffy pulls the bike up to a full stop beside the tall brunette and turns it off, putting down the kickstand and ripping her helmet off, dropping it on the ground before she jumps up and wraps her arms and legs around her lover, kissing her over and over. Finally pulling away from her lovers lips, Buffy grins. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Kelly grins squeezing the cheeks in her hands. "Let's get by the Licensing Bureau and you can read over the rules and regs quickly before seeing if you can take the test."

Buffy's eyes widen slightly. "I'm no good with tests."

"You'll do fine." Kelly smirks. "Read over the book, and if you're questionable on anything you can always call!" Kelly taps her head as she let's Buffy slide down her body.

"That's wrong." Buffy frowns before grinning. "But I might take you up on it."

"You won't need to. You're absolutely brilliant and you can ride that bike better than a lot of experienced riders. Now, let me drive you over there and get this taken care of before we head back to the dealership." Kelly glances down at her watch figuring they should have couple hours before the dealership will close.

AAAAAAAAA

Buffy smirks as the salesmen that helped them before comes out, looking at them worriedly as she hops off the bike after Kelly got off from behind her.

Kelly strides over and looks at the Wide Glides.

"Was there something wrong?" The salesman looks from one woman to the other.

"No, but can you get me the keys to this? I want to take it for a quick spin." Kelly points to the Wide Glide she'd been looking at in the same color as Buffy's.

"Most definitely." The salesman grins and runs back to the office to get the keys.

Buffy chuckles. "You know you probably made this guys sale of the month today, don't you?"

Kelly grins looking at Buffy. "Yes. But I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with four bikes. I don't ride the old Indian bike that often, it was more of a past time restoring it. But that will still leave me with three bikes. I guess we can say this ones yours also, or you can have any of the others if you like."

"You'll figure out something." Buffy grins as the salesman comes back out and hands Kelly the keys. "Go ahead and take it out. I'll wait here." Buffy smirks as her lover winks at her and hops on the bike starting it up before gunning it and laying down a long line of rubber as she heads out down the street, making Buffy laugh.

"God, I hope she doesn't kill herself." The salesman moans quietly.

"She'll be fine." Buffy shakes her head smirking. "Go ahead and start the paperwork. I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes."

"She's going to buy another one?" He looks surprised at the woman.

"Yep." Buffy grins as she heads towards the office, swinging her helmet in her hand. _You are going to buy it aren't you? _Buffy sends to her lover.

_Yes. If want to tell them to get the paperwork going, I'll be back in a few minutes._ Kelly let's her lover know

_Already told him to get it started._ Buffy chuckles quietly at being one up on her lover.

_Know it all._ Kelly sends back, smiling as she turns the corner, popping the clutch to do a wheelie for about fifteen yards before letting the bike down gently and pulling into the parking lot up near the office. Situating the bike, she strides in the office. Quickly sitting down and crossing her legs she smirks at the salesman typing furiously.

Reaching across the short distance, Buffy clasps Kelly's hand and winks at her.

"Love you." Kelly turns her gaze fully on her lover, smiling gently. "Anything else you wanted here?"

Buffy shakes her head slightly. "I think everything I got earlier is fine. What about you?"

Kelly just shakes her head smiling before watching as the man stands up and walks to the printer spitting out the paperwork. "Do you need my information again?"

"No, I just pulled it from the earlier paperwork." The salesman smiles bringing the papers to lay in front of Kelly.

"Good." Kelly quickly signs the papers and pulls out her checkbook. Filling out the check she hands it to the salesman. "I'll take it with me. You can owe me a detailing and gas fill up later, if you want."

"Most definitely." The salesman nods smiling. He frowns suddenly opening a drawer and digging around before pulling out a small book. "Here, take this. Use them on whichever bikes you want to."

Kelly takes the small booklet from the guy seeing coupons for free details and smirks. "Thanks." Kelly stands and shakes the salesman's hand before heading out the door, closely followed by Buffy.

"Let's find Clem and get your tattoo done." Kelly checks her pocket feeling the ink and the transfer for Clem to use.

"Do you ever not get done what you want to?" Buffy questions as she watches her lover.

"Hmmm?" Kelly half pays attention as she digs out the map making sure the Trackers weren't close by. Figuring they'll move in under cover of darkness, but making sure. Seeing that they were still in the same areas they were before, Kelly nods her head and folds it back up putting it away.

Growling deeply, Buffy walks up to Kelly and grabs the jacket pulling her down even with her. "Will you please get out of Brigadier General mode and listen to me for a moment?"

"I'm sorry, babe." Kelly looks appropriately chastised and focus' in on her lover completely.

Buffy rolls her eyes and kisses Kelly. "Let's go to Clem's."

Kelly smiles apologetically and watches as Buffy pulls her helmet on and climbs on her bike starting it up. Quickly donning her helmet and following Buffy, Kelly mutters to herself that she really needs to get this taken care of before she pisses Buffy off.

AAAAAAAAAAA

"Where are you going to have your tattoo put?" Kelly questions as they head towards Clem's crypt as she unfolds the map double-checking before folding it back up.

"How much skin am I allowed to show Clem?" Buffy smirks up at her lover.

"Put it wherever you want to, babe. You know that doesn't bother me." Kelly answers before placing her hand on her lower back, rubbing gently.

"Do you ever get jealous?" Buffy frowns, looking at Kelly.

"Not with you." Kelly shakes her head and opens the door to Clem's crypt. "You have my heart and I know you'll never do anything to hurt it."

Buffy stops and shakes her head at her lover. "You mean to tell me if I decided to have him tattoo my ass, or anyone for that matter, tattoo my ass you wouldn't get upset?"

Cocking her head as they walk in the crypt, Kelly thinks about it and shakes her head. "As long as they weren't like kissing it and doing all other kinds of things, no I wouldn't. But if they were kissing or touching you inappropriately, I'd kill them." Kelly explains seriously.

"I guess it's a good thing she isn't my type." Clem interrupts wide-eyed. "She's a little tight skinned for my tastes."

"Sorry, Clem." Kelly smiles at the demon. "We kind of have a problem and wonder if you can do the tattoo like now instead."

Clem frowns before nodding his head. "I can do it. I just have to get ahold of Josh and let him know that I need to borrow the portable today instead."

"Josh?" Kelly smirks, before asking. "Tall lanky blonde, pierced eyebrow and lip. Works at the tattoo/piercing parlor over on Eighth?"

Clem's eyes widen slightly before he nods his head. "That's him. How do you know him?"

Kelly smirks and unbuttons her shirt to pull it away from the tattoo. "I had him do this Friday."

Clem moves in closer and looks at the tattoo before laughing. "That's his work, but who's design?"

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

Clem grins at Kelly. "Yours I assume?"

"Yep. Surprise Christmas gift." Kelly wiggles her eyebrows before straightening her shirt but leaving it unbuttoned, showing her bra.

Buffy growls quietly, before sighing, deciding to take a page out of Kelly's book. It really isn't worth getting jealous when there isn't anything to get jealous about. 'Or at least I'll try.' Buffy thinks to herself.

"So obviously he's aware of the other side of Sunnydale." Kelly smirks. "Can we just do it at his shop instead?"

Clem nods his head. "Actually he does a little better job than me. He'd do it for you. He'll keep quiet, he has a sister that's a werewolf. Knows about stuff."

Buffy throws her hands up in the air and looks from Clem to Kelly before having to ask. "Let me guess, her names Lana and she runs the Adult Novelty store over on Sterner?"

Clem shakes his head before grinning. "Been over there recently, Buffy?"

"Don't even go there, Clem." Buffy growls, before putting her hands on her hips and sighs heavily. "Things just seem to get weirder and weirder around here."

Kelly smirks at Buffy before winking. "Blame it on me, weirdness seems to follow me."

"Yeah, I used to think it was the Hellmouth." Buffy rolls her eyes before continuing. "Come to find out, it's all your fault. Now stop with the weirdness."

Kelly chuckles before leaning down and kissing Buffy briefly on the lips. "Okay, I'll stop." Kelly's eyes twinkle.

"You two are very strange." Clem laughs. "You probably don't need me. Josh will get you all taken care of."

Kelly frowns slightly. "I was planning on paying you for doing the tattoo."

Clem waves his hand. "I'm okay. I still haven't spent the money you gave me. Thanks again, by the way."

Kelly shakes her head. "No problem. We won't be at the house, we've got Trackers looking for us. So if you need either one of us…" Kelly digs around in her pocket and pulls a card out and a pen from her fanny pack. Quickly writing down her cell and Buffy's, she hands the card to him. "Here's our cell numbers."

"Trackers?" Clems eyes widen and a scared look crosses his face.

"They're outside of town. They're waiting for dark before they move in town. I'm going to wipe two of them out and send the third one back from where it came from." Kelly frowns slightly. "I just want you aware of what's going on, that way if you see them just steer clear. They're after me."

Clem swallows. "If it won't upset you too much, let me know before hell breaks loose. That way I can get out of town."

Kelly chuckles quietly. "Will do, Clem. But I'm hoping to get everything taken care of before it gets to that point."

"My prayers will be with you." Clem nods his head.

Buffy looks at her lover before looking at Clem. "Clem have you ever heard of the Heart? Or the Golden Cup of Jesatta?"

Clem looks in surprise at the two women, for the first time really looking at them and seeing their eyes, he backs up before sitting down hard in the chair. "It's a myth. That's what I always thought the two that become the Heart? The Cup? They're both real?"

Kelly and Buffy both nod their heads. Buffy walks up to kneel in front of Clem. "What do you know about it, Clem?"

"Supposedly the two combined with the Cup can close the Hellmouth and keep the demons from using the Hellmouth ever again." Clem starts before Kelly interrupts.

"Actually Hellmouth's. There are at least a dozen of them." Kelly frowns slightly.

"Yeah. One is in Cleveland and one in Russia that I know of." Clem answers quietly. "It was also rumored that they had the capability to end demon kind on Earth after the last Hellmouth is closed."

"What? How?" Kelly questions quickly walking towards the demon.

"Their power combined with the Cup at the last Hellmouth. The myth mentions choices need to be made. Remember, this is stuff that I heard, so please don't take it as the absolute truth." Clem looks seriously at the two women, continuing after they nod. "You can wipe demon kind permanently from the Earth in one fell swoop, but it uses your combined life force to do it. The two can choose to allow demon kind to stay on Earth and live forever hunting them and exterminating them on a one-on-one basis. Or…" Clem trails off looking at the two women before shaking his head. "The other choice that I was told was one of the two could sacrifice her/himself and it would wipe out all evil demons on Earth, leaving the other demons to live."

Kelly thinks over the choices. "What about the other half of my heart, what is supposed to happen to her if I were to sacrifice myself?"

Buffy jerks her head around hearing a note in her lovers voice that she truly does not like, even as the phrasing finally sinks in.

Clem looks at the slayer, seeing the anger coming into her eyes and shifts the chair further away from the woman. "She would live out a normal life, dying a natural death. Going to heaven to supposedly be reunited with her other half."

"What would happen if we were to live and eventually kill all the demons. Would we still live forever or would we be allowed to die?" Kelly questions, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything more about that. But I would assume if you didn't kill all the demons, you wouldn't be able to die." Clem whispers his eyes flickering from one woman to the other and back.

"So, more or less if we took the one-on-one choice, we'll live forever. Because say, as an example, you are the last demon, I won't kill you. So effectively I would have to stay here because demon kind still walks the Earth." Kelly throws out the thought, running her hands through her hair roughly. "Watching our family and friends die."

"I assume so." Clem climbs out of the chair and runs to the corner of the crypt as Buffy growls loudly jumping up and standing in front of Kelly.

"Get that thought out of your fucking head, now! You will not be sacrificing yourself. There may be a chance that all this is conjecture, anyway. So you are not going to make any decisions or choices right now! To many things have to happen before it gets to that point." Buffy growls deeply, fire flashing in her eyes as she watches her lover.

Kelly looks into the angry eyes of the slayer and nods her head. "No more thoughts about this right now. You're right. It isn't like we will have to make a choice at this moment in time, anyway." Kelly whispers quietly, gently reaching out for her lover, trying to calm her. "Sorry, got my General Mojo going on." Still seeing the flames literally flickering in her lovers eyes, Kelly gently places a hand on each cheek, easing in closer. "Easy, babe. Decisions will be made together. No self-sacrifice unless we talk about it first. I was just going over all the options. This isn't something I should be thinking about right now, anyway." Kelly brushes a thumb across the slayer's lips as she watches the anger dim in her eyes but not diminish completely. "We need to get you inked, babe."

Buffy takes a couple deep breaths trying to calm down before nodding her head. "I'm warning you, you are not making this decision yourself."

Kelly sighs quietly, before leaning down to kiss Buffy then frowns as Buffy turns her head. "Let me check the map again before we head to get your tattoo." Pulling the map out, Kelly unfolds it. "They're on the move." Glancing at her watch she groans. "We were here longer than I expected. Clem, I'm sorry but we really got to get going."

Clem just waves and states. "Get the hell out of here. And good luck."

"Thanks, Clem." Buffy smiles softly at the demon, before heading out of the crypt to her bike watching as Kelly folds the map as she strides towards her bike. Yanking her helmet on, Buffy starts it up and guns it, growling as she feels the rear wheel slide before gripping and taking off.

Kelly watches Buffy head out of the cemetery like a bat out of hell and sighs before quickly following her.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks, Josh." Kelly smiles sadly at the man. "No telling anyone about this, okay?"

"That's cool." He frowns, looking at the woman, before glancing at Buffy as she finishes getting dressed. "She's the one you got the tattoo for, right?" And at Kelly's nod he watches as an obviously angry Buffy jerks her jacket on. "Is she mad at you?"

"Yeah." Kelly mutters quietly before watching Buffy head to the front of the shop. Turning to glance at Josh she nods her head. "See you, Josh. And thanks again."

"No problem." He shakes his head as he watches the tall woman walk slowly towards the front of the shop.

"Babe?" Kelly hesitantly questions, as she walks up to Buffy standing stiffly by the front door, looking out at the night.

"Where are they?" Buffy looks out on Sunnydale.

Kelly sighs and pulls the map out, flipping it open. "One is on the outskirts of town by the caves. Another one seems to be shifting around the High School and the last one is downtown." Kelly folds the map up and hands it to Buffy. "Take it. Take care of it. I'm going after the one downtown." Kelly zips up her jacket before edging by Buffy. Getting on the motorcycle, she starts it up, feeling her heart aching.

Buffy clenches her jaw as she watches Kelly pull out, heading towards downtown Sunnydale. "FUCK!" She yells out into the night. Hopping on the bike she heads closer to where the demon is so she can be close if Kelly needs her, before pulling under a light and unfolding the map watching the demons slowly searching for them. Pulling a hand down hard across her face she waits for Kelly to contact her. Pulling her phone out and looking at it, Buffy growls quietly, debating. Quickly hitting her speed dial, she hears Dawn pick up the phone.

"Dawn, is Sam there? I need to talk to her." Buffy questions quickly.

"Yeah, hold on. Is everything okay?" Dawn wonders at the note in Buffy's voice, not quite being able to place it.

"Yes, I just need to talk to Sam for a moment." Buffy sighs quietly, waiting for Sam.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Sam comes on the line asking the question right off the bat.

"Sam, I need to ask you a question. How self-sacrificing is Kelly?" Buffy seriously gets the question out, feeling her heart tighten, already knowing the answer.

"For someone she loves, she would willingly sacrifice herself, if that's what you want to know, Buffy." Sam answers immediately. "What's going on?"

"Damn." Buffy growls. "We found out something tonight that really doesn't have any bearing on anything right now. But in the future will have a very serious bearing on us."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Sam makes the offer softly.

"God, I don't know what I need to do. I'm so pissed right now that I can't hardly see straight." Buffy hops off the bike to pace back and forth, occasionally stopping to look at the map to make sure there wasn't any changes.

"Kelly can do that to a person." Sam seriously makes the statement. "You need to talk to someone. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

Buffy hesitates looking around remembering a coffee shop around the corner. Quickly grabbing the map she walks to the corner and looks, seeing it has a decent sized group of people in it. "Yeah, if you don't mind. Can you meet me downtown at the coffee shop on Brill Street?"

"I'll be there in five." Sam hangs up the phone. "Faith, I need to borrow your bike, if you don't mind."

"Take it." Faith throws the keys to her. "Am I needed?"

Sam smiles softly and shakes her head. "No. I have a feeling Kelly did something to royally piss off Buffy. Buffy needs someone to talk to about her. Since I know her best…" Sam trails off smirking slightly. "I got to go."

"Be careful." Faith murmurs to the closing door, watching Sam leave before sitting back down on the couch.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Giles questions to the quiet room.

"You know as much as we do, G-man." Faith growls out stretching her legs out in front of her while flicking the TV on. "Just deal. We'll find out more soon, I'm sure."

Buffy glances out the window occasionally before looking back down at the map tapping her fingers impatiently. _Kelly?_

_I'm busy, I'll get back to you._ Kelly sends back. Kelly slowly cruises down the street looking for the demon, knowing it's around here somewhere. Catching a glimpse up the street of a tail swishing around a corner, she quickly parks her bike and runs towards the corner, slowing down to peek around, seeing the demon ahead of her, she grins. Looking around she sees its heading towards a less populated area and decides to follow, waiting for a better time to go after it.

Buffy growls as she picks up her coffee cup sipping as she watches Sam pull up outside the shop.

Sam sees Buffy sitting at a booth in the back of the shop and quickly walks towards her. Shaking her head at the obviously angry and worried slayer. Sliding in across from Buffy, Sam glances down seeing a coffee sitting there waiting for her with the sugar beside it. "Mine?" At Buffy's nod she quickly pours the sugar in before stirring and taking a sip. Silently watching Buffy, Sam waits patiently for her to start the conversation.

Buffy growls as she grabs a napkin shredding it into tiny little pieces. Finally she tells Sam about the conversation earlier with Clem. Explaining Kelly's tone and looks with the questions she asked, while watching the map, seeing the demon Kelly should be after moving further away from the population. Glancing up looking into the stunned eyes of the Marine, Buffy runs a hand over her eyes. "I got to ask, would she do it? Even if we discussed it and decided on another decision, would she sacrifice herself?"

Sam lets everything Buffy said soak in not answering her at first, running her finger around the top of her coffee cup, thinking. She glances up as the waitress comes towards their table and pushes the cup towards the edge to be filled before dragging it back and putting more sugar in it. Looking up and making eye contact with Buffy, she shakes her head smiling sadly. "You already know the answer to that, Buffy. What do you really want to know?"

"How can I keep her from doing it?" Buffy growls quietly. "I know she won't even consider both of us sacrificing ourselves or me sacrificing myself. One, I don't think she likes the idea of my dying. Two, she wouldn't want anything to happen to the good demons."

Sam shakes her head, "No, she wouldn't. Buffy, I don't know what to tell you. She's a stubborn fucking bitch and if she gets something in her head, it's almost impossible to get out." Sam sips her coffee, sighing quietly.

Buffy looks down tracing her finger around the demon that Kelly is obviously fighting and winning, since the light is getting duller. Glancing at the rest of the map, Buffy watches the other two lights still working in some kind of pattern searching for them before glancing back up at Sam. "I don't think a thousand years together with her will be long enough, Sam."

Sam chuckles quietly. "Then I guess you need to do your damndest to make her understand you want forever. But you better think about that long and hard. You'll have each other, but you won't have anyone else. Your sister will die, I'll die, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Faith. All your friends and family will die, Buffy. If you two decide to have children, you will out live them. It isn't an easy road. When you think about it, it will hurt. Not to make you feel bad, but how do you feel when you think about your mom?" Stopping for a moment seeing the pain, sadness then love cross the slayer's face she shakes her head. "It's been a little while now, since she died. But it still hurts. But you also remember having her love. Think about that. Can you stand those feelings when you think about everyone?"

Buffy takes a deep breath, before finishing her coffee and pushing the cup out of the way. Silently watching the map for long moments. "I don't know, Sam."

"That's only a decision you can make, Buffy." Sam smiles sadly before chuckling quietly. "But you'll also have Kelly there forever holding you, kissing you, fighting beside you and yes, I'm sure, even making you mad."

Buffy chuckles quietly. "That's a given." Shaking her head she glances out the window frowning. "I pissed her off when I wouldn't talk to her before she left to fight the Tracker demon."

Sam quirks her lip. "She'll forgive you, Buffy. Give her time. I've only seen her really pissed off once in all the time I've known her. She may be upset, but she's probably more hurt than anything." Sam hesitates for a moment before continuing in a very low voice. "She may seem strong, but her feelings get hurt easily, Buffy. You wouldn't know it with the way she acts, but I hurt her pretty badly when I went with Riley. I didn't even realize it until afterwards."

"But she's said she wasn't in love with you." Buffy frowns watching the Marine intently.

"No, but she did love me. When I decided to marry him, she volunteered for every single mission there was. I think the President finally decided to put his foot down before she collapsed from exhaustion. That's why, after all those years, he had her lead the guard detail on the actress. He could have had a number of other people do it just as easily, but he ordered her to do it." Sam shakes her head watching as Buffy circles the light on the map that was almost extinguished. "Is that the demon she's fighting?"

"Yes." Buffy whispers. Glancing up she makes eye contact with Sam. "Was he hoping something would happen between the two women?"

Sam chuckles quietly. "Honestly I don't know. But I have a very serious feeling he might have. He knows Kelly's tendency and he also knew that the bitch swung both ways." Watching as the light finally dies out completely, Sam breaths a sigh of relief. "Just remember she loves you, Buffy. She's had a rough life in more ways than one. She went out on a death mission less than six months ago, Buffy." Sam shakily gets the words out.

Buffy jerks her head up looking at the Marine intently before growling. "What the hell is a death mission, Sam?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like, Buffy." Sam shifts back crossing her arms across her chest. "There were three teams that went after a group of demons, they were all killed. Or at least we thought they were all dead. Kelly did a tracing spell on the squads, found there were at least four people still alive. The Government had already counted it a total loss and decided not to send in a recovery team. Kelly didn't agree. That is the only time I have ever seen her royally pissed. She told the President himself to fuck off when he ordered her to stand down. She rented a private helicopter with her own money and went after the people. She got three of them out alive. She hasn't told anyone what happened or how she did it. But the demons were dead and the three people that she was able to save won't say a word about what went down. By all rights she should be dead, Buffy. The three teams that went after those demons had some of the top witch's with them after Kelly."

"Damn. I wonder if that's what she was talking about." Buffy whispers to herself.

"Where's she at right now?" Sam questions watching Buffy.

"What?" Buffy shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"Where is Kelly?" Sam asks again.

Buffy frowns realizing Kelly hadn't contacted her. _Kelly? Babe? _Buffy tries to send all her love with those two words.

_Where's the demon at that was around the high school?_ Kelly sends back with no emotion coloring her thoughts.

_Kelly, honey. Let's go home._ Buffy sends back frowning at the tone of Kelly's thoughts

_I'm going to take out the other demon tonight. Tomorrow I should have my blood here along with the gear for the wounds so I can take care of the last demon._ Kelly explains_. I'm almost at the high school. Where is it?_

"Damn it!" Buffy growls slamming her hand down on the table, making Sam jump.

"What's wrong?" Sam questions watching the slayer getting angrier by the minute.

"She's going after another one tonight." Buffy explains looking at the map before growling.

"It's how she deals, Buffy. She's upset. When she gets upset she looks for a fight." Sam explains quietly.

"Sounds almost like Faith." Buffy snarls quietly.

"In a lot of ways, the two women are a lot alike." Sam nods her head agreeing with Buffy's assessment. "But now she can physically stand toe to toe with just about anything. Before she would have to use some magic along with her physical abilities. She's probably getting a lot more out of it, now." Sam places a calming hand over Buffy's. "Let her fight it out. That's the only suggestion I can give you. She'll eventually come home."

_Where is it Buffy?_ Kelly growls into Buffy's mind.

_Sorry, it's about two blocks east of the high school on Elm._ Buffy sends back to her lover. Looking up she smiles at Sam before shaking her head. "I need to head towards the school, just in case she might need me." As Buffy stands she folds up the map and smiles a little more genuinely at Sam. "Thanks for coming here to talk to me. I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Buffy. Trust me. This won't be the last time she'll do something to piss you off. She can be the most easygoing person in the world. But every once in a while she gets something in her head and it'll take a fucking jackhammer to get it out. Just remember she loves you." Sam smiles squeezing her shoulder slightly. "Go watch over her."

Buffy nods and whispers. "Thanks, Sam." Before quickly heading out the coffee shop doors.

Sam shakes her head. "Good luck, Buffy. You're going to need it with the stubborn bitch." Sam chuckles quietly at the thought. "I think I'd take ten Faith's before I would deal with Kelly right now." Laughing, Sam heads out to hop on the bike and head back to the slayer's house.

AAAAAAAAA

Kelly growls as she slams her fist into the demons face again. Taking a blow to her ribs, she feels them give and shifts back leaning over slightly before straightening as she feels them knitting back together. "Fuck, this is awesome." Kelly smirks at the surprised demon. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb asshole. Why the hell am I bothering talking to you? You don't understand me and I sure as the hell can't understand you. Dumb asshole." Kelly jumps up kicking him hard in the chin, flipping him up and back.

Crouching down near the ground Kelly watches the demon flip back up. "You guys really are hardy bastards. It took me almost an hour to kill your other friend." Kelly jumps up and over the tail the demon swings towards her before flipping over him and kicking him in the lower back. Hearing the crack as she connects with his back, Kelly steps back silently waiting. Watching as the demon struggles back up, Kelly's hard eyes follows every single move the demon makes. "I'm not exactly a happy camper right now, just to let you know. Your other friend found that out, now you are." Kelly does a quick back-spin kick nailing him hard on the jaw. "Just to let you know I'm not even using my full power. I'm holding back because I don't want to kill you fast. I'll use my sword when I want to finish you off. It's great that beheading most things kills them."

Kelly smirks as the demon keeps coming at her. Letting it get a shot in, she jumps up, scissoring her legs around it's chest and flipping it over, squeezing her legs together tight until she feels the chest cavity collapse. Rolling away she narrows her eyes waiting for it to get back up. Frowning, Kelly tilts her head, not able to see it breathing. Crouching down, she patiently waits.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Buffy watches the map, thinking about her lover. 'I'm sorry for pulling away, babe. But there is no way in hell I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself. I know that's exactly what you're thinking and it isn't going to happen.' Buffy thinks to herself watching as the demon Kelly's fighting light blinks out suddenly. "Well that's different from the other one." Buffy glances over to the other demon, seeing that it's worked it's way to town, and seems to be moving faster than before. Frowning, Buffy watches as it seems to work it's way downtown. "And where are you going?" She growls as she watches the light work it's way towards where Kelly fought the first demon.

_Kelly, something weirds going on with the last demon._ Buffy sends to her lover.

_What?_ Kelly answers.

_It's heading to the spot you killed the first demon. Why would it do that?_ Buffy frowns as the light stops at the spot Kelly killed the first one.

_They must have something telling them the other ones are dead. Or maybe there's some kind of homing beacon when they decide to get together so they can find each other._ Kelly frowns, thinking about it, she starts searching the demon. Running her hands slowly over the demons head before working her way down it's body, she feels something weird under the skin of it's thigh. Pulling a knife out she slices in to pull the item out, frowning as she flips it around her fingers_. I think I found it. Looks like some kind of tracking device._ Standing up, pacing back and forth, Kelly glances around looking occasionally at the demon

_Babe? Where are you?_ Buffy questions hesitantly, folding the map up waiting for the answer.

_Still here on Elm._ Kelly answers crouching down, thinking.

_Stay, please?_ Buffy frowns, hoping Kelly will actually talk with her

_I'll be here. I have to decide what to do._ Kelly leans down, picking the demon up, grunting slightly. "Heavy bastard, aren't you? Now what am I going to do with you to make it look like I lucked out killing you?"

Kelly hears Buffy's motorcycle heading her way as she carries the demon back towards her bike. As she watches Buffy turn the corner, she drops the demon on the sidewalk, waiting for Buffy to get off her bike.

Buffy shuts off the bike before easing the helmet off her head. Easing her leg over the bike to walk slowly towards Kelly, Buffy tilts her head looking at Kelly's closed off face.

"We need to do something with this demon, make it look like I got lucky killing it. The other tracker will be able to tell that demon died in a fight. But it doesn't know how many people it took to kill it. If it comes across this one and it finds out it died in a fight, he'll head straight home to mommy and tell on us." Kelly explains quickly looking at the demon.

Buffy sighs, deciding for now it's best to just get this taken care of. "There's a construction sight about five blocks over. They're demolishing one of the buildings so there's a wrecker ball there. Would that work?"

Kelly nods her head before picking up the demon putting it on the back of her bike while shimmying herself in front of it, so it's leaning half over her. "Lead the way."

Buffy frowns before getting back on her bike, leading Kelly to the site. Watching Kelly drop the demon by the building, Buffy walks towards her. "Need me to do anything?"

"I got it." Kelly shakes her head before digging the beacon out of her pocket, placing it back in the demons leg. Kelly pulls her knife back out and cuts across the leg and a couple other places so it doesn't look like she went straight to the device. Considering the demon for a long moment, thinking she mutters a quick spell watching as the demon lifts up slamming into the building. Doing a couple other spells, a fireball spell that scorched the demons hide and one that made him fly up in the air falling on the ground. Standing up she looks at the wrecker ball. Sighing she quickly climbs up into the machine looking at the ignition switch before placing a small spell on it to start it up. Swinging the ball around she looks at Buffy standing close to the demon. _You need to move._

Buffy watches Kelly silently for a few moments before turning and walking away from the demon. As she stands by the bikes, she watches Kelly swing the ball over towards the demon before slamming it into the building by it then after the concrete bits fall on it, she drops the ball to where it crushes the demon under it. Watching as the tall woman turns the machine off and hops out of the cab, Buffy actually looks at her, seeing all the tears and rips in her clothes and the dried blood. Frowning heavily at the fact Kelly obviously had been hurt, Buffy shifts from one foot to the other.

"Kelly?" Buffy questions starting to reach out to touch one of the tears down the side of her jacket and clenches her jaw tight as Kelly sidesteps her hand.

"I'm fine. Where's the other demon at, so I can be sure to steer clear of it while I do a patrol?" Kelly shifts her leg over her bike, holding her helmet.

"You are not doing a patrol. We're going home to the apartment and talk." Buffy growls loudly before flipping her phone on and calling her house. "Dawn, tell Faith to do a patrol. Just head the other way if she comes across our last demon. Thanks."

"Buffy, no offense. But I'm really not in the mood to talk at this moment in time." Kelly growls quietly, looking out across the construction site.

"Fine. You don't have to talk. We'll go back to the apartment, you'll get out of your destroyed clothes, maybe take a bath or shower to relax. I'll order a pizza and we'll sit in front of the television and ignore each other the rest of the night." Buffy yells at her stubborn lover before yanking her helmet on, hopping on her bike and heading off towards the apartment.

"Ah, fuck me." Kelly groans, watching the tail light of Buffy's bike turn the corner. Sighing heavily, Kelly throws her leg over the bike, pulling her helmet on before quickly following Buffy to the apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Reviews:**

**Skye - Thanks! Buffy's are green flecked with gold. Just opposite to Kelly's. **

**Chapter 40**

Kelly unlocks the door and eases into the apartment, before shutting the door behind her and locking it back. She looks around and sees Buffy standing in the small kitchen area drinking a water. Slowly coming to a stop a few feet from Buffy, Kelly sighs and leans against the refrigerator.

"What did I do that so royally pissed you off?" Kelly questions quietly.

Buffy turns quickly and places a hand on her hip, ready to blast her lover when she actually looks at her and sees the hurt she's trying to hide, flickering deep in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Buffy sets her water down on the counter. "Do you want something to drink?"

Kelly nods her head before shifting her body away from the refrigerator as Buffy opens it and grabs a juice out, handing it to Kelly. "Thank you."

Buffy eyes Kelly up and down, slowly reaching out a hand for Kelly's arm and feels a little better when Kelly doesn't pull away. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? It looks like your clothes are pretty much trash."

Kelly glances down at the hand lying gently on her arm before taking inventory of her clothes and frowns. "Damn, I liked this jacket." She growls quietly, looking at the shredded jacket.

"We'll find another one like it." Buffy offers looking up into Kelly's green-flecked golden gaze.

"Only if we go to Italy." Kelly bitches quietly.

Buffy smiles before unzipping her jacket and pushing it gently down her arms, setting it on the counter so she can pull the weapons from it before looking at the cut and ripped shirt, frowning at all the dried blood on it. "Just because you heal super fast and are pretty much invincible, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be more careful. You still get hurt, Kelly." Buffy whispers sadly, as she unbuttons the useless shirt before pulling it off and quickly unhooking her bra, looking over her lovers body to make sure there wasn't anything there that wasn't healed.

Kelly silently watches as Buffy slowly starts taking her clothes off. Seeing that Buffy was obviously hurting, makes Kelly feel worse. "I'm assuming this is about what Clem said, and my line of questions. If I promise that I won't make the decision myself, will that make you happy?" Kelly whispers quietly as Buffy starts to unbutton her pants.

Buffy finishes unbuttoning Kelly's pants before tucking a finger from each hand under the denim. Slowly lifting her head she looks in Kelly's eyes seeing the sincerity there. "That's not necessarily all the problem." Buffy starts, keeping eye contact. "You're just stubborn enough if we made the decision to spend forever fighting demons that when it actually came time, you'd decide its for the best to sacrifice yourself. That's what has me so pissed off. I know you well enough to realize that's probably what you'll do. And that you won't even consider sacrificing me." Buffy glances down thinking heavily. "How do I know you won't make that decision at the final hour, Kelly?"

Kelly reaches up placing a hand on either side of Buffy's face, urging her to look up. Looking into Buffy's sad eyes, Kelly inhales deeply before leaning down and kissing her gently. "Is that what you want, to live forever fighting demon kind?" Kelly questions quietly running a hand through Buffy's blonde hair.

"I want forever with you." Buffy whispers in a heartfelt tone, looking into her lovers eyes.

Smiling softly, Kelly taps her finger on Buffy's nose. "You may change your mind before it's time to make the choice. I may have driven you completely bonko by then and you'll want me to drop off the face of the Earth."

Buffy growls lowly before smirking. "Okay, how about this. If I still want forever when it's time to choose, I get it. No arguing and no self sacrifices."

Kelly smiles and nods her head. "Deal." Kelly glances down for a moment. "I didn't mean to piss you off. The problem is I know I'm going to do it again." Kelly presses a finger to Buffy's lips as she starts to open them. "I'm used to making snap decisions, Buffy. Part and parcel with who I am and my job. I really have to let you know that my sacrifice is probably the best decision of the three. And you're right, I won't even consider you doing it." Kelly looks searchingly in her lover's eyes. "But if you want forever together, you got it."

Buffy wraps her arms around Kelly's waist and rests her cheek on her chest. "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been such a bitch and given you more of a chance to discuss this."

"I don't mind you being a bitch to me, Buffy. I'm going to deserve it at times. I just can't stand you pulling away from me or ignoring me." Kelly admits quietly. "It hurts too much. I would rather you yell and bitch, even try and beat the hell out of me. But please, please don't pull away or ignore." Kelly wraps her arms around Buffy, holding her tightly. Resting her chin on top of Buffy's head, Kelly smiles. "First serious argument we had. How do you think we did?"

Buffy chuckles quietly. "Let's see, my bitching at you, ignoring you, being pissed at you. Trying to reach out to you after I finally was able to piss you off, you ignoring me and being pissed at me. Hurting each other and finally talking and straightening the mess out. All in less than five hours. I think we did pretty good."

Kelly smiles and places a kiss on top of Buffy's head. "How long would it take most normal people to do what we did?"

Buffy laughs. "Weeks, maybe months. Go shower, Kel. The pizzas I ordered should be here any minute."

"Your way of saying I'm stinky. I got it." Kelly laughs quietly as she pulls away. "I love you."

Buffy smiles and shakes her head. "I love you, too. Go clean up."

"Yes, ma'am." Kelly answers before leaning down to unbuckle her boots and kick them off before stripping her pants and socks off. "If you want, I've got some weapons in the jeans, also. If not, I'll get them after pizza." Kelly throws them on top of the rest of her clothes smirking at Buffy before heading into the bedroom grabbing shorts and a tank top.

Buffy shakes her head watching Kelly strip and walk to the bedroom before coming back out walking towards the bathroom. Hearing the doorbell, Buffy chuckles quietly before walking to the door, paying for the pizzas. Setting the food on the coffee table, Buffy grabs a couple drinks and a roll of paper towels before sitting down flipping the boxes open. Grabbing a piece of her pepperoni and mushroom pizza, she turns the television on, flipping through the channels snarling her nose up at the shows. Coming across a movie, she grins. "Oh, yeah. Hot chick with weapons kicking ass and showing up the guys. I can deal." Buffy grins sitting back throwing the remote back on the table. Watching as the actress spins around on bungee cords inside the house as she's taking out the bad guys, Buffy smirks. "We can probably do that in our new house. I'll have to ask Kelly if we can get a set-up like that."

AAAAA

Kelly comes out of the bathroom running her hands through her damp hair, before stopping and frowning. Listening to the voice on the television she sighs. 'Figures she likes her damn movies.' Kelly thinks to herself, before taking a moment to center herself. Slowly walking out to the living room Kelly sits down on the couch reaching for a piece of her vegetable pizza. "That the only thing on?"

"What?" Buffy questions looking in surprise at Kelly. "I thought you'd like her. Hot, sexy, kick ass woman. What's not to like?" Buffy hesitates for a moment seeing something in Kelly's purposefully neutral face. Looking at the woman on the screen, then looking back as Kelly finishes eating her piece of pizza before sipping her soda, not looking at the television. Thinking back over past conversations with Kelly and Sam, high profile actress, I would definitely know who it is, went back to her ex-husband, swung both ways. Buffy growls and picks up the remote changing the channel.

Kelly swallows quietly not daring to look towards Buffy. Reaching down for another piece of pizza, she stretches her legs out and leans back against the couch. "I'm glad we're not going to have to be here longer than a few days. If we were I'd be trashing everything in here and buying all new furniture that's actually comfortable."

Buffy nods her head in agreement. "Definitely not as comfortable as our couch or chair, is it?"

"I miss the chair." Kelly smirks glancing towards Buffy. "That chair is coming to the new house and our room. I've got future plans that involve that piece of furniture." Kelly chuckles quietly. "Are you going to keep your house?"

Buffy frowns slightly looking at Kelly. "I thought we would sell it?"

"Your decision. Maybe Dawn would want it?" Kelly questions, shifting to face Buffy while grabbing another piece of pizza.

"I honestly don't think so. There's so many unhappy memories tied to that house." Buffy shakes her head sadly.

"But aren't there just as many happy memories?" Kelly questions seriously.

Buffy stops for a moment, thinking about all the years she's lived in that house. Her mom, even with the arguments they had, makes her smile. Willow and Tara living there with them all the years, even with the troubles they went through. All the potentials that made it through The First. Most recently a certain tall brunette. "More happy memories." Buffy smiles softly as more memories come crowding through.

"Just ask her if she wants it. If she doesn't, you can go from there. Who knows, maybe Faith and Sam might decide to set up house together, if things work out with them." Kelly smirks at that thought. "That would be a real interesting couple."

Buffy laughs and nods her head. "It really would." Buffy hesitates for a moment looking at Kelly. "How bad did it actually hurt when Sam left you?"

Kelly glances up, frowning. "Why?"

"Please answer, Kelly." Buffy hooks her arm on the back of the couch, watching Kelly intently.

"It hurt." Kelly admits quietly. "We had been together for a year, had a good life. Loved each other, then it went to hell." Kelly smiles looking in Buffy's eyes. "But somehow or another it's come around to me finding you and having you in my life. All the pain and heartache I went through is worth it, when I can look at you and realize you are my life."

Buffy nods her head towards the television. "Would you rather have been able to keep her?"

"No." Kelly answers simply. "I want to keep you. Forever."

"Excellent answer." Buffy smirks before easing off the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." Kelly watches as Buffy heads to the bathroom smiling softly. Standing up Kelly quickly gathers the leftovers and frowns at the fact they really don't have anything to put them in. Shrugging her shoulders she puts the two pizza boxes in the refrigerator. "We'll probably eat them tomorrow anyway. Hopefully they won't taste too cardboardy." Kelly smirks slightly. Walking back to the couch, Kelly sits down grabbing the remote flipping through the channels. Chuckling quietly as she comes across the movie _Underworld_.

"What are you watching?" Buffy questions walking back into the living room sitting down beside Kelly. Debating for a minute she shifts down and lays her head in her lovers lap.

"You wanted to watch a sexy woman with weapons that can kick guys asses. Kate Beckinsale definitely does it in this movie. Plus she looks extremely hot in her outfit." Kelly smirks down at Buffy, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Plus there's the added bonus that you haven't slept with her." Buffy quirks an eyebrow at her lover. "I mean, you haven't, have you?"

"No. She strictly likes guys." Kelly smirks down at Buffy. "Actually I haven't a clue. Never met the woman. I think she's one of those that looks a hell of a lot better in the movies than she would in real life. You, on the other hand are absolutely gorgeous day in and day out. I don't think the camera can make you look any better. It can't improve on perfection."

"Oooh. You're sucking up good." Buffy grins. "You know we should probably make the bed up."

"Why?" Kelly questions with a wicked grin on her face. "We're just going to mess it up." Kelly runs her other hand down Buffy's side to her hip, clasping it gently.

Buffy blushes lightly. "Well, about that…"

"You're not comfortable doing anything at that time?" Kelly whispers quietly, having realized earlier that evening that Buffy had started.

Buffy's eyes open wide, then she rolls her eyes. "You smelled it."

"Yes, ma'am." Kelly smiles softly. "That's fine, Buffy." Kelly runs a hand lightly across her stomach. "Are you cramping?"

"A little." Buffy quirks her lip then moans, as Kelly shifts her shirt up and pushes her pants down slightly before gently rubbing her stomach in a circular motion.

Kelly watches Buffy as she continues rubbing her stomach gently. "You know what's good for cramping, don't you?"

Buffy's eyes are closed as she enjoys the soothing caress. "What?" She whispers.

Kelly chuckles quietly. "Sex." Watching as Buffy's eyes open and she looks at her disbelievingly. "I'm serious. Maybe someday you'll be more comfortable about it and let me show you." Kelly smiles softly.

"Maybe." Buffy closes her eyes back. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kelly questions, enjoying the closeness of Buffy being by her.

"When is your time of the month?" Buffy questions opening her eyes to watch Kelly.

Kelly blinks in surprise for a minute, stopping her caresses before taking a slight breath. "I don't have a period anymore." Kelly finally answers as she starts up the caresses again.

"Kelly?" Buffy questions quietly shifting up to look Kelly in the eye.

"I had to have a complete hysterectomy a couple years ago." Kelly admits running a hand down Buffy's cheek. "Had problems that there was nothing they could do to fix." Kelly shrugs slightly. "No big deal. I never planned on having children. Plus it's something I don't have to worry about when I go out on missions." Kelly smiles. "Lay back down, Buffy. That way I can help your tummy."

Buffy looks deeply in her lovers eyes and sees that she's really not bothered by the fact and nods, smiling, before lying back down.

Running her hand gently around Buffy's stomach, Kelly strokes her other hand through her blonde hair. Silently Kelly watches Buffy as she watches the movie. Chuckling quietly as Buffy starts bitching about the impossibility of some of the moves, but how cool it would be to have a gun that shot sunlight.

As the movie finishes, Buffy turns her head to look up at Kelly who's watching her quietly with a soft smile playing about her lips. "What?"

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Kelly whispers quietly, running her hand from Buffy's stomach up her side and gently across her chest before running it down her other side, stopping on her thigh. "I love you."

Buffy smiles and turns her body on her side so her face is pressing against Kelly's stomach. "I love you, too." Buffy whispers before shifting up Kelly's top and placing kisses on her abdomen.

"That's not such a good idea, Buffy." Kelly growls out roughly.

"Why not?" Buffy questions smirking while continuing to kiss and nibble. "There's no problem with you."

"And there's not a problem with you, either." Kelly huskily whispers. "It's natural. A fact of life. And there are always other things we can do. And, just to let you know…" Kelly trails off smirking as Buffy looks up at her. "Once you get some friction going, it puts the flow on hold."

Buffy's eyes open wide as she looks up at Kelly. "You mean…"

"I can strap on one of the toys for you, make love for however long you would like and then go down for my favorite after dinner dessert." Kelly wiggles her eyebrows slightly then groans as she smells the slayer. "Hmmm. Think somebody liked that idea."

"Kelly!" Buffy grumbles. "I still don't feel comfortable with the idea."

Kelly sighs quietly. "Okay, babe. When you're more comfortable. Just remember, if you're willing to try, I'll stop if it starts weirding you out." Kelly runs her finger gently down Buffy's cheek. "But you're not allowed to have any fun, if I can't." Kelly gets the last dig in with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy frowns hard. "You mean I can't fuck you silly unless you can have your way with me?"

"Yep." Kelly nods her head seriously. "So, Buffy. How long does your period usually last?" Kelly questions, trying not to laugh at the pissed look crossing the slayer's face.

"Bitch." Buffy growls out quietly. "It's four days. Sometimes carries over to five."

"Hmmm. Four days minimum of no hot, kinky, sweaty, loving, sweet, gentle, rough…Parcheesi!" Kelly finishes chuckling.

"Kelly, that is so not fair!" Buffy grumbles pulling away to stand up. Pacing in front of the coffee table, she glances occasionally at Kelly. "Why can't I please you? I mean I get major pleasure from that." Buffy stops to look at Kelly.

Kelly shakes her head and props her feet up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankle. Leaning back on the couch, she throws her left arm along the back and looks Buffy up and down. "Because I'm not going to be the only one getting her jollies while you get hornier and angrier. So, you can let me slowly work you around to being more free and open about this, or we'll both be horny bitches together."

"Damn it, Kelly!" Buffy bitches striding into the kitchen. Quickly opening the refrigerator she snarls at the pizzas and drinks. Slamming the door closed she starts looking through the cabinets.

"You're not going to find a whole hell of a lot. We didn't get a chance to go shopping, remember? I just grabbed assorted drinks so we'd have something to drink." Kelly tries not to laugh as she hears the cabinet doors slamming shut behind her. "Where's the map at, babe? I'm kind of curious to see what the last tracker demon is up to."

"It's here on top of the fridge." Buffy grabs it down and walks into the living room plopping down beside Kelly while opening the map. "Hmmm. Seems he's found his other friend." Buffy watches the light as it's at the construction site. "I guess the moment of truth will be if he stays or heads for the hills, huh?"

"Yes. Hopefully he'll believe that we might have gotten lucky. Since I didn't use any magic at all on the first demon, and only used a small amounts with the second, I'm hoping that'll confuse him. Maybe make him think there are other things here to kill them. And if they did their homework, they'll already know there's a slayer in town. Hopefully they won't realize that the slayer is the other half of the heart." Kelly murmurs quietly, watching as the light starts moving.

"How is it that they know to look for you?" Buffy questions looking up at her lover.

Kelly sighs quietly. "Well there's the fact that I didn't have the tattoo blocking my signature for the longest time. They probably got a fix on me then. After the tat they probably lost me, but knowing my powers, I would assume they would want to keep an eye out for me."

"Try to get you to work for the bad guys?" Buffy questions. At Kelly's nod she frowns. "Even knowing that, you still opened yourself up to me and Giles Why?"

"Because I was fucking stupid." Kelly growls out quietly throwing the map on the table and standing up. Walking over to the window she looks out at the night. "I did it to you because I wanted you to not worry about me. Let you know that I can handle myself. Giles I did it more for shock value than anything. I know he didn't really believe how powerful I was and wanted a chance to surprise him." Kelly shakes her head and looks down at the floor. "Stupidity, plain and simple. I know better. Of course when our powers combined finally in the last exchange, there was really no way to block it. I'm afraid even if I had put a blocker around the room, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Okay, so you made a mistake. Shit happens. But there would have been no way to hide that last union. Like you mentioned before it would have been like a beacon going off. They would have been able to hone in on it, wouldn't they?" Buffy tries to think it through logically.

Sighing Kelly turns and walks back to the couch to sit down. "Yes. They still would have found out we were on the Hellmouth. But that still doesn't make what I did right." Kelly bitches more to herself.

Buffy growls quietly and shifts her body to straddle Kelly's lap. Running her hands through Kelly's hair while looking in her eyes, she smiles. "You made a mistake. We all do. I've made some major doozies in my life. So get over it." Buffy scrapes her nails over Kelly's scalp and smiles as Kelly groans deeply, closing her eyes. "Soooo…No nookie for you if I don't let you have your way with me?" Buffy questions with a quirk of her lips and scrapes again.

"Don't tease, Buffy." Kelly growls quietly before opening her eyes, that are glowing with desire. "I can so make you forget the reason why you're not wanting to do anything."

"Think so, huh?" Buffy smirks slightly before turning the smirk into a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kelly murmurs as she leans in and brushes her lips gently across Buffy's. Wrapping her arms around Buffy, Kelly pulls her in flush against her body, deepening the kiss. Gently battling with Buffy's tongue, Kelly groans as Buffy presses her breasts hard into her own. Running her hands up and down Buffy's back, Kelly slowly works her hands under her shirt, stroking the warm skin of Buffy's back. As Buffy pulls back, panting heavily after the intense kiss, Kelly works her way across her jaw, placing little nipping kisses on the skin before licking strongly across the sensitive spot behind her ear. Kissing down the side of Buffy's neck, Kelly slides one hand gently down under the back of Buffy's pants, gently caressing her ass while running her other hand up unhooking her bra. Kelly smirks to herself as she nips across Buffy's collar bone. Hearing Buffy moaning and starting to push into her caresses, Kelly continues stroking Buffy's ass with her one hand while sliding the other one slowly around under Buffy's bra, circling the slayers hardening nipple.

"Kelly…" Buffy groans as Kelly pinches her nipple firmly.

Kelly's lip twitches as she pulls her other hand around and gently pushes Buffy's shirt and bra up and off. Throwing the clothes on the floor, Kelly leans down and licks strongly across the slayer's nipple while pinching the other one. Running her free hand down Buffy's stomach, gently easing her fingers under the waist band, she works her lips back up to Buffy's mouth, kissing her firmly, battling her tongue against Buffy's.

Pulling away briefly Buffy growls looking into Kelly's eyes before grasping the hair under her hands yanking Kelly back in for a stronger, more violent kiss.

Kelly groans as Buffy starts nipping on her lips and tongue. Dipping her fingers down to gently ease them over the slayer's mound and sliding a finger gently over the swollen muscle, gathering up the escaped juices and working in a firm circular motion. Reaching her other hand up to wrap in the back of Buffy's hair, pulling her in even tighter ravaging the inside of Buffy's mouth as she feels the muscle under her fingers starting to spasm. Pressing harder and faster, making Buffy moan loudly and jerk her body hard against her fingers. Feeling the slayer's muscle swelling impossibly bigger, Kelly presses harder.

"Kel---" Buffy starts as she breaks from the rough kiss, before diving back in as she feels the orgasm working through her body. Crying out her release into Kelly's mouth, jerking her hips in hard against her lover, grinding down on her fingers.

Panting heavily after Buffy finally releases her mouth, Kelly smiles as Buffy buries her head in her neck, her hips still rocking against her fingers. As Buffy finally stops rocking, Kelly pulls her fingers out from the slayer's pants and wraps her arms around her back. Feeling Buffy take a couple deep breaths, Kelly smiles as Buffy pulls back a short distance. Looking deeply into the slayer's sated eyes, Kelly brings her still slick fingers around looking from them to Buffy with a quirk of an eyebrow before slowly licking them clean. "Mmmm mmmm. Favorite dessert." Kelly tilts her head as Buffy realizes what happened and starts blushing.

"You are so going to get your ass kicked." Buffy growls roughly, looking at her lover and shaking her head.

"You didn't tell me to stop." Kelly smirks. "Told you I could make you forget." Kelly smiles softly before getting serious for a moment. "Was it so terrible?"

Buffy groans and wraps her arms around Kelly's neck. Leaning her forehead against Kelly, she chuckles quietly. "No, actually I forgot all about it. And it was absolutely wonderful."

"Good." Kelly smiles running her hands up and down Buffy's back in a relaxing gesture. "So maybe for future reference, you might be a little more open about this?"

"I'll probably still get a little squeeked on some things, but we'll see." Buffy smiles before leaning down and kissing Kelly briefly. Pulling back she looks down seeing her shirt and bra are gone. "When the hell did you get my shirt and bra off?"

"Oooh, you were really out of it weren't you." Kelly chuckles. "Question, do you get horny during that time of the month? Because I can remember being extremely horny myself."

"KELLY!" Buffy yells embarrassed.

Kelly pulls back and tilts her head. "Why are you embarrassed? We're both women, Why can't we talk about this? I don't want just a lover, I want a friend. Someone to talk to, someone to pick on, someone to argue over stupid movies with. And since we've got this heart/soul mate thing going…"

Buffy presses her lips against Kelly's firmly before pulling back. "I just haven't ever discussed things like this with anyone before, Kelly. You are definitely more outgoing about stuff like this."

Kelly laughs and shakes her head. "No, I'm just blunt as hell about stuff like this. I'll discuss anything, anywhere. I don't have a problem with it and if someone else does, I figure screw 'em." Kelly stops for a minute and runs both hands gently through Buffy's hair before cupping her face and placing a feather light kiss on her lips. "But if you need me to be more circumspect about discussing things, I will be." Kelly whispers tilting her head forward to rest against Buffy's.

Buffy smiles and closes her eyes as Kelly gently massages her scalp, thinking about what she said. Thinking that it was just more of a shock to discuss things like this because she really never had discussed it before. Not counting embarrassing conversations with her mom and later Dawn. Thinking about the fact that they were actually going to be living together from now on, it's probably best to be able to talk freely about anything. "Give me time?" Buffy half states, half asks.

"All you need." Kelly smiles before shifting Buffy around on her lap so she can tuck in against her neck. Running her hand up and down Buffy's thigh, Kelly places a kiss on the top of Buffy's head, humming quietly. Starting to feel tired, Kelly shifts down further in the couch, stretching her legs out so she's almost laying and tilts her head back against the back of the couch, shifting Buffy slightly into a more comfortable position.

Buffy snuggles in against Kelly and runs her fingers lightly over Kelly's breast. Thinking about how much the woman has come to mean to her in such a short time. How angry and hurt it made her feel earlier today thinking about the possibility of not having her beside her. And how deeply hurt she felt when Kelly sidestepped her touch, realizing that Kelly had to have been just as hurt when she herself did the same thing to her. Coming to the realization that she had caused the problems earlier today, Buffy shifts to look at Kelly, Buffy opens her mouth to tell her she's sorry again, when she realizes Kelly's fallen asleep. "Oh, babe." Buffy murmurs quietly. "You're wore out."

Buffy sighs before tucking her head back in and hooking her fingers in Kelly's tank top, smiling before letting sleep come to claim her.

AAAA

Kelly wakes up slowly and starts to stretch when she realizes she's got a slayer attached to her body and winces slightly at an ache in her back from sleeping at the odd angle. "Buffy, honey?"

"Go 'way. Sleepin'" Buffy grumbles as she snuggles in tighter against the warm body burying her face against a breast.

"Babe, I really, really need to move." Kelly whispers gently running a hand down Buffy's back.

Buffy shakes her head, slowly waking up. As Kelly's words sink into her half asleep brain, she eases off her lap and stands up. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We just shouldn't have fallen asleep here." Kelly groans as she shifts her legs and stands stretching as far as she can reach, grunting as her back pops. Twisting from side to side and stretching it out, she whimpers as she feels Buffy slide a hand up and under her shirt to grasp a breast firmly while running her other hand down, cupping her hot naked flesh under her shorts.

"You fell asleep before I could have my way with you last night." Buffy whispers rubbing her cheek over Kelly's back. Smirking as she feels Kelly buck her hips a little against her hand as she plays gently over her lovers outer lips.

"Damn it!" Buffy growls loudly as someone knocks at the door. "There is something evil conspiring against me having my way with you."

Kelly chuckles then groans as Buffy pinches her clit quickly before pulling her hands away. "That was out and out mean." Kelly grumbles walking over to the door and looking through the peep hole. Glancing back she watches as Buffy yanks on her shirt. Unlocking and opening the door, she raises an eyebrow at the courier. "Got something for me?"

"Umm, Brigadier General Maclay?" The courier looks Kelly up and down with a disbelieving look.

"That's me, give me the paperwork to sign." Kelly growls out looking at the box sitting on the floor of the hallway.

"Ma'am, I need to see some ID." The courier shakes a little looking up into the weird eyes of the woman.

Buffy chuckles and grabs Kelly's ID from the kitchen before walking to the door, "Here."

"Thanks, babe." Kelly murmurs handing the ID to the man as she reaches down grabbing the box.

"That's heavy…" The guy trails off as the woman lifts the box easily and hands it to the small blonde, shaking his head in disbelief. "Looks like everything's in order. If you can sign right here."

Kelly rolls her eyes as she takes back her ID and signs the paperwork. "See ya." Kelly grumbles slamming the door and locking it back.

"So where were we?" Buffy smirks.

"I think we were…" Kelly trails off as she stands in front of Buffy before turning her back towards her and chuckles as Buffy's hands go back to their previous position. "Hmmm. Seems about right."

"Yeah, but I think I want the shirt out of the way." Buffy mumbles into Kelly's back as she places kisses over her lovers tank-top.

"Easily taken care of." Kelly quickly shifts and pulls her shirt up and off throwing it across the room and groans as Buffy nips strongly across her back. As Buffy's fingers are teasing her lower extremities, Kelly growls and places a hand over Buffy's, pushing them firmly against her.

"Getting impatient are we?" Buffy smirks as she bites down more firmly on the skin under her mouth.

"It has been over 24 hours, Buffy." Kelly groans as Buffy finally slides a firm finger between her lips and over her clit, stroking gently over the rapidly swelling muscle. "Harder, Buffy." Kelly groans pushing her hips counteracting the stroking, grunting as Buffy presses harder against her clit, stroking faster. "So, close." Kelly moans as she pushes harder against the fingers stroking her, placing her hand over Buffy's, Kelly presses hard and grinds down, calling Buffy's name out as she climaxes.

Buffy slides her hand down from playing with Kelly's piercing to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly as she climaxes, smiling at the flood of liquid on her fingers. As she feels the spasms easing, she gently pulls her hand away and wraps both arms around her lover, squeezing her firmly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." Kelly smiles as she feels Buffy's hands work their way up to tug on her nipple rings. "You really enjoy those, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Buffy growls out tugging harder.

"You know we can get you your own set." Kelly smirks as Buffy stops tugging. Inhaling deeply, she smells Buffy's arousal, moaning at the smell, Kelly turns around and pulls Buffy into a tight embrace kissing her deeply and strongly, flicking her tongue repeatedly against Buffy's. Pulling back a short distance, Kelly looks deeply into Buffy's eyes. "I want you."

"Kelly!" Buffy hoarsely moans. "You are not making this easy."

"Not trying to." Kelly admits, running her hands down Buffy's back to cup her ass, pulling her up and against her body. "I want to go take a shower together so I can have my wicked way with you then go by the bank and buy a house."

Buffy groans burying her face in Kelly's neck while wrapping her legs around her waist. "That shower isn't hardly big enough for you to turn around in."

"Wasn't planning on turning around, Buffy." Kelly smirks as she walks towards the bathroom. "Was planning on washing your sexy body, latching my lips onto your clit and driving you crazy with my tongue, while reaching deep inside you with my fingers and stroking you until you come at least three times."

As Kelly sets her on her feet, Buffy feels her body clenching in response to her lover's deep, sex roughened voice. "The hell with it. You win."

Kelly smiles as she leans down turning the shower on. "No, we both win." Looking towards the slayer and wiggling her eyebrows, laughing as Buffy rolls her eyes and starts stripping.


	41. Chapter 41

**Skye: Thanks for the review -- True love forever has a ring to it, doesn't it? LOL**

**Chapter 41**

"Well, it looks like the demon has gone into hiding. But he's stayed in town. Probably hit the sewers." Kelly mutters quietly looking at the map as she waits for Buffy to finish dressing.

"That's good, right?" Buffy questions sitting down beside Kelly, pulling her boots on.

"Yes. Hopefully it means that he thinks we, or someone else, lucked into killing the other two." Kelly glances up quickly and smiles before folding the map up, tucking it away in her old jean jacket.

"You know that the people at the real estate agency is going to take one look at us and think we don't have a dime to our name." Buffy chuckles looking at Kelly dressed in leather pants, t-shirt and old worn jean jacket, to herself dressed in a new pair of leather pants a strap top and leather jacket.

"Looks are deceiving. They really don't want to get on my bad side." Kelly smirks, leaning in to give Buffy a kiss.

"Mmmm." Buffy hums as Kelly kisses her and smiles as she pulls away. "I somehow doubt after your phone conversation yesterday that they'll be making you mad."

"Better not. I get grumpy when things don't run smoothly." Kelly stands up grabbing her backpack. "Wanna ride with or separate?"

Buffy looks her lover over grinning. "Together."

"Oooh. You wanna play?" Kelly smirks as they head toward the door.

"Maybe." Buffy smacks Kelly on the ass as she follows her out of the apartment. She chuckles as Kelly looks over her shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows at her. As Kelly turns her head back, Buffy grins and hops up on her lovers back, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. "Give me a piggy back ride?"

"Spoiled brat." Kelly growls out but laughs and runs her hands around her lovers legs.

"Yes, I am." Buffy agrees nodding her head. Smirking she shifts one hand down inside Kelly's t-shirt and pinches her nipple through her bra. Smiling as she hears Kelly grunt, Buffy turns her head and kisses her neck. Pulling her hand back out and just running her fingertips along the upper portion of her chest. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Kelly whispers in response as she opens the door to the garage, striding towards their bikes. "You driving or me?" When she hears Buffy chuckle, Kelly shakes her head. "Stupid question." Kelly throws her leg over the bike and leaning forward to pull her helmet on as Buffy gets her helmet situated, taking the backpack from Kelly and threading her arms through it, latching it across her stomach and chest. Wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist, Buffy smiles as she slowly backs the bike up out of the spot and heads to the bank.

"There's Brad and Jason." Buffy points out to the two men walking into the real estate agency as she and Kelly are taking off their helmets.

"Good timing." Kelly grins before lacing her fingers with Buffy's as they cross the street to head into the Agency.

* * *

Kelly turns and rolls her eyes at Buffy as they wait for the agent to come back with the corrections on the contract. Looking over at Brad and Jason who are whispering and grinning back and forth, Kelly chuckles. "You two look extremely happy."

Brad looks up grinning. "Honestly I never thought we'd be able to sell the house. To be able to sell it within six months of listing it? Extremely happy does not cover it."

Tilting the chair onto the back two legs, Kelly smirks. "How much do you want to bet that by the end of the week these two will be packed and on their way to Hawaii?" Kelly wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy.

Jason laughs and shakes his head. "Try more like tomorrow, the way Brad's been packing already. We have to stop on the way home and get some more boxes."

"You're not serious?" Buffy glances up and looks at the two men. As they both grin at her she laughs quietly, looking at her lover. "Reminds me of someone else. Once a decision has been made hell and high water will not keep her from getting it done."

"I'm just shocked at how quickly she was able to get everything taken care of." Brad admits before raising an eyebrow at Kelly. "I noticed the real estate agent has been sucking up big time."

"That's because he doesn't want to piss her off again." Buffy chuckles reaching over and running a hand down Kelly's arm. "Especially after realizing that she's taller than him and in better shape."

"Behave." Kelly smirks, before lowering the chair back onto four legs. "Probably more afraid I'll take the cashier's check and leave. They're in for a hefty seller's fee out of the sell."

"Don't I know it." Brad groans quietly. "Unfortunately that's the way things are."

"You still want us to follow you back after the signing?" Buffy questions and grins as they both nod.

"We need to give you the codes and extra keys. Show you how to change the codes." Jason grins. "There's only a couple bigger pieces that we'll probably need to have you ship to us after we move. We're already got the majority of our personal items boxed or ready to be boxed up. Suitcases are packed and ready to leave."

"Do they seem a little eager to be leaving Sunnydale?" Kelly's lip twitches up as she laughs quietly.

"Just a bit." Buffy grins at the two men. "Maybe we'll help them pack their stuff to wherever they need it while we're there. A couple extra hands probably won't hurt."

"We won't turn you down. But you don't have to." Brad smiles thankfully at Buffy.

"We don't have much of anything else to do this afternoon anyway. Just wasting time till this evening." Kelly shrugs and looks up as the real estate agent comes back in.

"I've made the corrections you asked for." He starts and as Kelly holds her hand out for the papers he sighs and hands them to her. This sale has been extremely unconventional. Items not listed that were being sold, just a generic statement that the sellers were allowed to take the items they wished, everything else would belong to the two women. Watching silently as the tall woman skims back over the contract, he watches as the petite blonde talks to Brad and Jason while unconsciously running her hand over the taller woman's back.

"Everything appears to be in order." Kelly murmurs after re-reading the contract. Glancing up she pushes it towards Brad and Jason. "You want to double-check?"

Brad chuckles and shakes his head. "Honestly I'm really not that worried about it. I heard what you wanted and had changed."

"I'll have them print out the extra copies for all involved. That way we can get everything signed and let you go about your business." The agent quickly leaves the room with a smirking Kelly watching.

"How come I get the feeling that he's uncomfortable around us?" Kelly raises an eyebrow glancing back at the two men and Buffy.

"Nah, just feels uncomfortable with how open the contract is about the items being sold with the mansion." Brad mutters. "He turned some real interesting shades when we insisted it read that way. They're used to every little item being listed so there's no confusion, or possible law suits."

"If you want it, it's yours." Kelly shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not going to keep anything from you that you want. It was yours to begin with."

"Kelly, don't take this the wrong way, but you are like completely different than most normal people. Plus the fact that you are a very…" Brad trails off trying to think of a good word that wouldn't sound horrible.

"Forceful, strong, irritating, a pain in the ass…" Buffy smirks at the man. "Any and all of those fit, plus tons of others."

"Thanks, Buffy. I love you, too." Kelly narrows her eyes at her lover. "Please tell me again, why I fell in love with you?"

Buffy smiles lovingly at Kelly. "Because I'm beautiful, sweet, kind, caring and would never argue or do anything to irritate you."

Brad and Jason both start laughing as Kelly rolls her eyes. "You were pretty much on track until the last couple items." Kelly raises an eyebrow at Buffy. "Need to add pig-headed, get pissed off at the drop of a hat, stubborn, used to having her own way…"

"Okay, okay. You'll make a girls head swell with all the compliments." Buffy growls at Kelly. "Do you think we'll embarrass the guy if I'm sitting in your lap when he comes back?"

"Who cares?" Kelly smirks at Buffy as she hops up and plops down in her lap, snuggling into her chest. Wrapping her arms around Buffy, Kelly places her chin on Buffy's head, while running her fingers gently over her side.

"Is she like that a lot? I mean you were carrying her around a good portion of yesterday." Jason looks at the two women, trying not to smirk.

"I like being close and she's very comfortable." Buffy admits. "Plus I was stupid last night and made her mad at me."

"I wasn't mad, babe." Kelly tightens her grip on Buffy.

_No, but you were hurt and I caused it. I should have just taken the time to discuss it with you instead of getting pissed at what I heard in your voice and what I knew was going through your head._ Buffy admits. Smiling as she feels Kelly place a gentle kiss on the top of her head, knowing she's already been forgiven.

Buffy starts to move as the agent comes in, but chuckles as Kelly tightens her grip, not letting her leave. "We can sign the papers like this." Kelly whispers in Buffy's ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Quickly finishing the paperwork and turning over the cashier's check, the two couples leave the agency. "We'll meet you back at the mansion." Brad smiles at the two women. "We just need to make a pit stop for some more boxes so we'll be a few minutes."

"Don't rush." Kelly waves at Brad. "We'll just cruise around for a little while before heading over."

"Thanks." Brad watches as the two women quickly cross the street and get on the cycle. "That's a different motorcycle from yesterday, isn't it?"

Jason chuckles and nods his head. "Yeah, it is. Those two are definitely different."

Brad smiles and silently agrees with his lover.

* * *

Kelly carries down the last box smirking to herself. Sitting it down in the foyer with the other boxes Kelly shakes her head. Turning around she watches Brad, followed quickly by Buffy carrying the luggage. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd probably be out of here tomorrow." Kelly leans against the wall and hears Jason coming into the room carrying drinks. "Thanks."

Jason smiles before passing out the rest of the waters. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure, thanks." Buffy nods as she follows the two into the living room. Letting Kelly get settled into the corner of the couch, Buffy snuggles into her side and smiles as Kelly wraps her arm around her shoulders.

"Were there any of the other furniture that you wish to keep?" Kelly questions before sipping her water.

Brad and Jason look at each other questioningly and both shake their head. "No, just the couple pieces we've already got in the basement."

"If you happen to realize you want anything, just let me know." Kelly smiles. "You've got my cell number. What are you going to do with your vehicle?"

"I've already had it notarized and signed over to you." Brad shrugs his shoulder. "We won't need it on the islands and we figured it would help counteract what it will cost for you to ship the stuff to us."

"I wasn't worried about that." Kelly frowns at Brad.

"We know, but we were." Jason raises an eyebrow before smirking.

"Don't argue Kelly." Buffy mutters.

Kelly growls quietly before finally smiling. "Fine, take all my fun away."

"If that's all the fun you have, we're going to have to have a serious discussion." Buffy growls quietly at her lover.

"Oh, no. That's not all the fun I have. Not at all." Kelly backtracks and smiles lovingly at Buffy. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, too." Buffy leans up and places a brief kiss on her lips, before groaning loudly as Kelly's phone rings. "I guess we're lucky it hasn't rung before now."

"Excuse me." Kelly shifts out from beside Buffy and walks out into the foyer. Seeing Sam's name on her caller ID, she flips it open. "What's up, Sam?"

"It's me. Dawn." Dawn whispers shakily. "Get to the house now, Riley's here and pissed."

"Fuck, we'll be there in a few minutes." Kelly quickly closes the phone, tucking it away. "Buffy we need to get to the house, now!" Kelly growls out grabbing up her jacket yanking it on while throwing Buffy's hers as she comes running into the foyer. "Sorry, we got a problem. Call tomorrow morning if you think of anything else. Or leave us a list. We'll call before coming over, in case you're still here." Kelly quickly explains as she pulls on her helmet and opens the door.

"Sorry. We'll talk later." Buffy quickly follows Kelly out of the house. Jumping on the back of the bike and wrapping her arms around Kelly she holds on for dear life as Kelly guns it leaving a layer of rubber on the driveway as she speeds towards the opening gate, weaving between the gates, Kelly takes off like a bat out of hell towards the house.

_What's going on?_ Buffy mentally asks her lover.

_Dawn called on Sam's cell stating Riley's at your house and pissed. Other than that, I haven't a clue. She sounded a tad shaky._ Kelly admits as she flies across town, praying that a cop doesn't see them and stop their mad dash to the house.

Coming to a skidding halt on the front lawn, Buffy and Kelly both jump off the bike. Kelly rips her helmet off dropping it on the ground as she tears into the house. Seeing Riley standing angrily over what appeared to be an unconscious Sam, Kelly sees red and reaches up grabbing him, lifting him into the air, throwing out the front door to quickly follow behind him.

Buffy watches as her lover manhandles Riley and quickly runs to Sam, kneeling beside her. Glancing around she see's a pale Dawn with the phone still in her hand. "What happened?" Buffy notices the swelling on Sam's jaw and winces as she realizes the woman is going to have a serious bruise.

Swallowing hard, Dawn explains. "We just finished an early dinner. Faith left a little while ago to get some easy to fix groceries for the house. Not ten minutes after Faith left, Riley came storming into the house, he didn't knock or anything. He just started yelling and screaming at Sam, threatening her and Kelly. He called them both all kinds of names and when Sam tried to explain that she wasn't wanting a divorce because of Kelly, but because she didn't love him anymore, he went off and hit her, knocking her out. After he hit her, he seemed to almost freeze. He just stood there staring down at her, almost as if waiting for her to get back up and fight him."

"Get some ice and a wet rag, see if you can bring her around." Buffy frowns, standing up she runs out the door to the front porch. Swallowing hard, afraid of what Kelly might do to Riley. Stopping in stunned surprise to see Riley trussed up like a Christmas turkey with the garden hose and half Kelly's shirt shoved in his mouth. Trying not to laugh at the angrily flashing eyes of Riley, Buffy walks up to Kelly, placing a calming hand on the tense arm muscles. "You okay?"

Kelly glances down at Buffy and nods her head sharply. "He's fucking lucky I was in a good mood. I think I'll let Sam decide what to do with him." Kelly allows an absolutely evil grin to cross her face. "Or better yet, I'll let Faith have a go at him."

"Kelly, you can't do that. She'll kill him." Buffy whispers quietly.

"I'll make sure nothing will come of it." Kelly's eyes narrow dangerously on the soldier. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that? I'll make damn good and sure you're dishonorably discharged and either spend the next twenty years in the brig or buried under it." Growling Kelly reaches down and picks him up, carrying him to the back yard before dropping him and heading into the kitchen, with Buffy chuckling quietly behind her.

Walking into the living room, Kelly breathes a sigh of relief to see Sam sitting on the couch with some ice pressed against her jaw. "You okay?" Kneeling beside her, Kelly reaches up and winces at the swollen jaw. "Is it broken?" Kelly looks up with worried eyes to the woman.

Sam frowns and shrugs her shoulders, not able to move her jaw.

Growling deeply, Kelly runs a gentle finger over the jaw. "Fuck. Call an ambulance, tell them we got a woman that was hit and from what we can tell has a broken jaw." Kelly stands up watching as Dawn quickly places the phone call before pulling her phone out of her pocket hitting a speed dial number while pacing back and forth. "If Faith comes in, keep her away from Riley. Tell her Sam needs her." Kelly pins Buffy with her eyes. "You stay by Faith. Try and keep her calm. Run interference, whatever." As Buffy nods her head in understanding, Kelly strides to the back yard standing over Riley who's trying to get loose. "This is Brigadier General Kelly Maclay. I have a situation. A Captain Riley Finn hit and broke the jaw of a superior officer today. I need a crew here to take him in. I'm at 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California. Get them here quick." Kelly closes the phone and tucks it away in her pants pocket before kneeling down in front of Riley.

Shaking her head, Kelly pulls her shirt out of his mouth. "She may be here because of what I asked her to do. But she isn't here for me, you fucking idiot. She's not in love with me. I'm not in love with her. She's sick and tired of your shit and wants to have a real life. Is that so hard to understand?"

Riley snarls his lip up. "Untie me you fucking bitch and I'll make you understand a few things."

"I can kill you with a thought, Finn. Don't forget what I am." Kelly's eyes narrow dangerously on him. "Remember who carried you back here, and did it without even a thought? I'm not exactly the person you think I am. I can kill you with a single finger." Kelly holds up her index finger, and slowly brings it down to his chest, gradually building up pressure pushing his chest bone in to where it's almost ready to crack. As she hears him crying out in pain, she finally pulls her finger away. "By the way, Finn. Buffy and I are together. There's absolutely nothing but friendship between Sam and myself."

"Fucking bitch." Riley growls out, wincing in pain.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly shoves the shirt back in his mouth. "I'd rather not hear your idiocy." Hearing the Hummer pull into the driveway, Kelly stands up and heads back into the house.

Buffy opens the door and clasps Faith's arm gently in her hand. "Faith something happened, but everything's going to be okay."

Faith stiffens as soon as Buffy mentions something happened. "What, what's going on?"

"Riley showed up. I'm taking care of him. You need to support Sam." Kelly quietly states as she walks into the living room. "I'm almost positive she has a broken jaw." Kelly looks to the Marine frowning slightly. "I called, they should be sending the MP's here to pick him up and take him to the nearest base. We'll deal with him later."

Faith runs over to Sam and growls as she sees the swollen, bruised jaw. "Where is the fucker? I'll rip his damned arms off."

They all hear the ambulance pull up and Kelly quickly opens the door, letting the tech's come in the house. Pointing towards Sam, with a worried and angry slayer standing over her, Kelly sighs quietly. "Let them take care of her, Faith."

Faith growls but backs off. Looking around, she starts to head upstairs, but Kelly blocks her and wraps her arms around the slayer, keeping her still in her vice like grip. "I won't be able to get you pardoned a second time, Faith. So I suggest you calm down and be there for Sam. She's going to need us now more than ever. I'm handling him."

"You kick his ass?" Faith growls out lowly.

"No, but I have him trussed up and the rest of my shirt shoved down his throat to keep him from irritating me with his voice." Kelly mutters quietly.

"We're going to need to take her to the hospital." The Tech looks up at the rest of the women in the house. "Is there a family member here that wants to go with her?" He finishes strapping Sam down on the gurney as they lift it, ready to take her out to the waiting ambulance.

"Faith will go with her." Kelly narrows her gaze on the guy daring him to question her. "Go with them, Faith. Don't get in their way, but take care of her, okay?"

Faith nods her head and quickly follows the two guys out to the waiting ambulance.

Kelly and Buffy both sigh and look at each other. "That went a lot better than I expected it to."

"You and me both." Buffy admits, walking over to Kelly and wrapping her arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

"Why don't you and Dawn head to the hospital, while I stay here with stupid until the military shows up?" Kelly offers running her hands up and down Buffy's back while smiling sadly at Dawn. "Faith probably has the extra set of keys to the car with her." Kelly mutters while digging in her pocket. "Here's my set." Kelly flips them to Dawn.

"Want to stay with you." Buffy murmurs against Kelly's chest.

"I know you do, babe. But I want you to go to the hospital and keep an eye on Faith. Me and you are the only two that can handle her if she decides to go ape shit." Kelly explains quietly.

"I know. You'll come to the hospital as soon as you get rid of him?" Buffy looks up and as Kelly nods her head, smiling sardonically. Buffy grins and kisses her briefly. "Let's go, Dawn."

Kelly walks with them and watches as they climb in the Hummer. Waving to the two women as it heads down the street. Growling quietly under her breath, she quickly walks to the back yard. Picking Riley up she brings him to the living room and drops him in the middle of the floor, getting a tiny shot of pleasure at hearing his grunt of pain. Kelly smirks as an idea occurs to her. Murmuring a low level spell out, she unties Riley and sits him down in a chair, bending his arms and legs into a semi-comfortable position before pulling the cloth out of his mouth. Smacking him non too gently on the cheek, Kelly smirks at him. "I know you're really trying to move right now, but you can't. You can't even move your mouth. I was nice enough to let you open and close your eyes. But that's all until the MP's get here to pick you up." Cocking her head to the side, Kelly grins. "You're in some serious shit this time, Finn. And you aren't going to talk your way out of it. You didn't just hit your wife, you hit a superior officer and from what I can tell broke her jaw. With a witness." Kelly watches as what he did dawns on him. Seeing the actual fear coming into his eyes, Kelly cocks and eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. You fucked up big boy. But you might want to consider yourself lucky. I was in an extremely good mood, or I would have ripped you into tiny little pieces."

Frowning slightly Kelly pulls out the map. Breathing a sigh of relief that the Demon hasn't moved from his hiding place, Kelly quickly folds it back together and tucks it away inside her jacket. Standing up, ignoring the soon to be ex-marine, Kelly heads to the kitchen. Grabbing a Gatorade, she looks out the window debating on what to do. They can lie low tonight, make sure Sam's okay and leave the demon for the following night, which Kelly was leaning towards. Deciding to wait and see what happens, Kelly walks back into the living room and smirks at Riley as she sits down on the couch, stretching her legs out.

"So, what can we talk about as we wait for your career and your life to come to a screeching halt, hmm? I know, the fact that you've had at least two beautiful, caring women in your life and you fucked up with both. And guess what, they both love me. Buffy's actually in love with me. Sam loves me like a sister, as I do her. We're just friends Riley. Our being together ended the day she realized she was interested in you. Not that you'll believe me. Not that you ever did believe me." Kelly sees the truth of that statement in the disbelief shining in his eyes. "Your loss, Finn. I won't shed a tear over you. And I'll guarantee Sam won't either. Not after your display today." Glancing at her watch, Kelly frowns.

_Hey babe, any news?_ Kelly stands pacing back and forth.

_They just took her to x-ray. They said it would probably take about 15 minutes. How's the dumb ass?_ Buffy growls quietly then looks apologetically at Faith and Dawn.

"Talking to Kelly?" Faith questions as she paces back and forth. At Buffy's nod, Faith smirks evilly. "Tell her to crush one of his testicles for me."

Buffy shakes her head. "I am NOT going to tell her that. She'd probably do it in a heartbeat."

_He's behaving himself. Of course he doesn't have a choice in the matter._ Kelly chuckles glancing at Riley.

_You don't still have him trussed up do you?_ Buffy closes her eyes and shakes her head.

_No, I untied him and took the gag off, I just have him immobilized. But he should be relatively comfortable. I was thinking about bending his legs up around his neck to make him extremely uncomfortable. I like the idea of him being a pretzel._ Kelly snarls her nose up at the jerk in question.

_I guess that's better than Faith's suggestion._ Buffy rolls her eyes_. You basically made him a doll that you could do what you want with? Maybe you should have him kiss his own ass goodbye._

_Oooh. I can do that._ Kelly smirks at the idea eyeing the Marine_. What was Faith's suggestion?_

_That I am not going to tell you. You'll do it._ Buffy looks up as they wheel Sam back by_. They just wheeled Sam by, babe. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything. Love you._

_I love you too. Keep me posted._ Kelly smirks wondering what Faith wanted her to do. Knowing Faith it was something that would be extremely painful.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Kelly questions Riley and when he blinks once she smirks. "Okay." Kelly walks over to the asshole picking him up throwing him over her shoulder while trotting up the stairs. Positioning him in front of the toilet, she sees the anger in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not touching any of your equipment. You couldn't pay me enough for that." Kelly puts his hands at the front of his pants and let's his hands free of the spell. Looking straight into his eyes she smirks. "You can use your hands, but not your arms or anything else. I suggest you not miss the toilet, or I'll make you lick it up." Kelly flips the seat up before walking out of the bathroom.

Heading into the bedroom, she smirks as she sees Faith's bag in one corner and Sam's laying beside it. "Hmm. I wonder if those two shared the room last night." Kelly chuckles as she hears Riley finally using the bathroom. Walking over to the closet, Kelly grabs her old worn out leather jacket. Running a hand down it she sighs. "You're probably going to meet your end tomorrow night. But you'll go out with honor." Chuckling to herself at her words, she catches sight of a package on that floor that must have fallen out of the bags for Christmas, groaning as she realizes that there's more presents up in the attic, Kelly rolls her eyes.

Heading into the bathroom she stops and questions Riley. "Are you finished?" Seeing him wave his fingers she walks over and moves him in front of the sink. Pushing his hands under the faucet, she turns the water on and squirts soap on his hands. "Wash." Smirking as he washes his hands as well as he can, she flushes the toilet and puts the seat back down, noticing he didn't make a mess. "Good boy. You didn't make a mess. Maybe I'll be nice and let you have something to drink later." Turning the water off she grabs the towel and dries his hands before immobilizing them again. Picking him up and flipping him over her shoulder, she grabs her jacket and heads downstairs. Situating him in the chair, she throws her jacket over the arm of the couch and walks to the front door, opening it she walks out onto the porch. Looking around she leans against one of the pillars, patiently waiting for the MP's to come take Finn away.

_Babe? _Buffy mentally sends.

_I'm here. What's the news?_ Kelly straightens up from the pillar she's been leaning against for at least 15 minutes

_Well, it's definitely broken. Luckily enough it looks like a clean break. They're wiring her jaw shut right now, so it can heal. Faith's about fit to be tied. I would say she definitely cares about Sam._ Buffy chuckles quietly as she glances in the room where Faith's holding the soldiers hand while they work on her jaw.

_I got that feeling too._ Kelly grins._ I wish I could be there with you guys, but it'll probably be a little bit longer before they grab dumb shit._

_We have it handled. They're wanting to keep her here, but she's insisting on coming home._ Buffy grins_. I have a feeling we'll be out of here in less than an hour. So, just sit tight and we'll be back at the house in a little while._

_Okay, babe._ Kelly smiles softly_. I was going to hold off going after the last demon, but maybe we should run him off tonight, that way we can get everyone moved and situated in the new house tomorrow and the following day. The walls around the estate are far enough from the house, that they won't be able to detect us while we're in there._

_Sounds good. You still going to need help getting your body all situated for tonight?_ Buffy questions frowning as she hears a low groan coming from Sam.

_Yes. I was hoping that Sam could help me, since she's familiar with the items, and could slap the different sizes on the proper areas._ Kelly glances up as she hears a vehicle turning onto their road._ Surprise, Surprise. It seems the Military are already here, babe. You sure you don't want me to meet you at the hospital?_

_No, you go ahead and get everything taken care of there. I don't know how it works, but I'm assuming they'll need statements and paperwork filled out._ Buffy runs a hand down the wall she's leaning against_. Do they need to talk to Dawn?_

_I'll take her statement and get it to the proper authorities. Don't worry about that._ Kelly watches as the vehicle pulls up to the curb and three MP's and a Lieutenant Colonel jump out._ Talk to you later, love you._

_Love you too._ Buffy smiles as she walks back to the waiting room. "The MP's just showed up at the house. It'll probably be a little while before she gets rid of Finn, but she mentioned she'll take your statement and get it to the proper authorities, so you don't have to worry about dealing with them." Buffy quietly explains to Dawn

"Good. I hope they bury his ass under the jail." Dawn growls out quietly. "You know I never did like him. He always treated me like a kid and it pissed me off."

Buffy looks at her sister sadly. "I kind of screwed up with him, didn't I?"

Dawn looks at her sister and laughs quietly. "Actually compared to your other boyfriends, he was the normal one." Leaning against her sister, Dawn starts chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Buffy questions, hearing the wickedness in her chuckles.

"Just thinking about you and Kelly. I never would have expected you to hook up with a woman, but I've never seen your happier." Dawn smiles as she bumps her shoulder to Buffy's. "I'm glad you found someone, Buffy. You deserve to be loved."

"Thanks, Dawn." Buffy wraps an arm around Dawn and hugs her. "But slayer stupidity still seems to want to make appearances." Buffy admits quietly.

"Was it about what happened last night?" Dawn questions, glancing at her sister.

"Yeah. Did Sam explain?" Buffy turns to look at Dawn. Seeing Dawn shake her head, she sighs. "Well, until we get everyone together, I'll leave the specifics alone. Let's just say something came up last night that puts a whole new spin on our heart thing. And something that was told to us, scared me and made me extremely angry at the same time."

"So, basically you're saying Kelly either did something that you took the wrong way, or you were jumping to conclusions that haven't been decided yet?" Dawn quickly interprets.

Buffy laughs sadly. "My sister, the brain. That's pretty much it. I gave her the cold shoulder." Buffy looks at Dawn as she gets a loud snort for that comment. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway, I hurt her feelings and when I was finally ready to talk, she was in silent, leave me alone mode."

"So that ended up pissing you off again." Dawn nods her head knowingly.

"Pretty much." Buffy admits. "We finally talked it through and made up, but…" Buffy trails off as she feels the pain of the next thought shooting through her heart. "I just can't stand the idea of something happening to her, you know?"

"And it doesn't help matters that every time you've fallen in love before, they've left you." Dawn watches as the hospital staff bustle about their business. "She'll never leave you willingly, Buffy. Even without the heart business, she wouldn't. She's not that type of person. Sam talked to us a bit about Kelly when she got back from talking to you last night. She's a very loyal, caring person. But she can be a complete hard ass too."

"You got that right." Buffy agrees smirking. "But she's my hard ass." Buffy continues softly.

"So, what were you guys doing today before you got interrupted?" Dawn questions leaning back in her chair and stretching her legs out.

"Nothing much, went by the bank. Went to the realtor's agency and bought a mansion…" Buffy trails off smirking as she realizes neither her nor Kelly had said anything to anyone except Giles.

"WHAT!" Dawn screeches standing up and looking at her sister. "You did not!"

"We did. Yesterday when we went cruising on the bike, we stopped by two places that met Kelly's requirements and we fell in love. Needless to say, Kelly doesn't let any moss grow and we bought it today. When you called we had just finished helping Brad and Jason haul the boxes down by the front door and were relaxing." Buffy admits, smirking.

Dawn sits in stunned silence. "Wha- How…Damn." Dawn shakes her head for a moment. "Okay, I'm assuming Brad and Jason are the owners of the house. What are you going to do with our house?"

Buffy smiles at Dawn. "If you want it, it's yours. If not, I might sell it. I haven't really decided and Kelly's told me it's my decision, not hers." Buffy rolls her eyes slightly.

"How big of a house?" Dawn questions grinning.

"Mansion, Dawn. It's a mansion. It has seven bedrooms, not counting the master bedroom. Each bedroom has it's own bath." Buffy admits smirking slightly.

"Wow." Dawn breathes out.

"Kelly insisted on at least a six bedroom place, that way you, Faith, Sam, Giles can all have your own bedrooms." Buffy leans back, running a gentle hand through Dawn's hair. "I think she's making up for lost time with not having a family around. I bet she'd have Willow and Tara moved in if she could. Hell, maybe even Anya and Xander." Buffy smirks slightly.

"You're lucky, Sis." Dawn whispers leaning into her sisters caress. "I know you've been through hell, but finding someone like her? Just doesn't happen that often."

"I know, Dawn." Buffy whispers looking out into the hallway. Seeing Faith heading in she straightens up. "How is she?"

"They'll have her done in about half an hour. I got prescriptions to fill for her for pain medication." Faith waves the papers before plopping down beside Buffy. "They made me leave."

"What did you do, growl at the doctor?" Buffy questions quietly trying not to laugh.

"Didn't mean to." Faith admits quietly. "What's going on with the fuckin' prick?"

"The MP's showed up a few minutes ago. I assume Kelly's taking care of everything." Buffy reaches out and squeezes the slayer's leg. "He won't get away with it, Faith. And God help him if he weasels his way out of it, Kelly'll hunt him down and probably tear him apart."

"If I don't get to him first." Faith growls loudly. "Fuckin' asshole. If I ever see him again, I'll give him a good ass whippin'."

Buffy sighs quietly and wraps her arm around the slayer's tense shoulders and hugs her. "It'll be okay, Faith."

Faith nods and waits for the doctor to tell them it's okay to take Sam home.

* * *

Kelly smirks when she realizes who the Lietenant Colonel is. "Percy, didn't know you were on trash duty." 

"Ma'am!" Lt. Col Jack Percy snaps off a quick salute before grinning. "What the fuck happened? I saw your name on the paperwork cross my desk and I had to come see what you were doing."

"Like riding the desk Percy?" Kelly smirks before growling quietly. "He fucking hit Sam, broke her jaw. It's being wired shut right now at the hospital. The only witness besides Riley and Sam is Dawn Summers, an 18 year old college student home for Christmas break. She's at the hospital right now."

"Why'd he go off?" Percy questions, pulling his clipboard out making quick notes.

"Why the fuck do you think?" Kelly gets in a low deadly tone. "He knew she was coming here, doing something personal for me. She called him up telling him she wants a divorce, naturally he assumed we were back together."

Percy shakes his head. "You're not?" He looks up at his superior.

"No. And it's not going to happen. I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm not on the market anymore." Kelly admits. She smirks at the three MP's standing there looking uncomfortable. "Got new boys, here Percy?"

Percy rolls his eyes. "I think they're afraid of you. I was telling them a few of your stories on the way up here."

"Fuck, Percy! They're probably afraid to even come near me." Kelly shakes her head looking them up and down. "He's inside sitting on the chair. He just went to the head a little while ago, so he should be good for the trip back. I want him completely immobilized before I release him from the spell. Oh, and you might want to have a gag ready. His voice has a tendency to get on my nerves."

Percy smirks as he watches the MP's give the General a wide birth. "How you been doing?" He questions while making notes quickly.

"Pretty good, you?" Kelly leans back against the post watching him. "You all healed?"

"Yeah. Thanks again." Percy smiles at the woman knowingly. "You're lucky they didn't Court Marshall your ass you know."

"Yeah, but I think they were afraid someone would leak it to the press." Kelly smirks at Percy.

"If they really knew what happened…" Percy trails off shaking his head.

"They would have definitely Court Marshaled my ass." Kelly grins winking at him.

"No, you would be running for President and probably winning." Percy shakes his head. Watching as the MP's carry Finn out the door, and stop by Kelly, he grins. "You want to undo your spell?"

"Not particularly." Kelly snarl before standing face to face with Finn. "You're lucky I'm just turning your ass in. You know I don't hold with anyone doing what you did. God help you if you hurt anyone else, understand?" Kelly gives him a hard, deadly stare. Waving her hand and mumbling the words to undo the spell she snarls quietly at him.

Percy shakes his head. "If you can get Sam to fill out the paperwork on-line. I'll get the records pulled from the hospital. If you'll get the statement from Miss Summers and send it to me, that should take care of this matter."

"Consider it done." Kelly nods her head. Holding her hand out, she grins as he takes it before yanking him in for a hug. "Glad to see you're doing good, old man."

Percy chuckles hugging Kelly back. "Be careful, I might get the wrong impression and think you like me or something."

Laughing Kelly releases him. "You know better than that, Percy. Take care of yourself."

"Fucking cunt." Riley growls out quietly.

Kelly spins around and backhands him quickly across the mouth, splitting his lip open and knocking out at least two teeth. "Fucking say something else, Finn." Kelly growls getting in his face. "Do it, Riley." Kelly dares him, her lip snarling.

The MP's back up in surprise and look from the Lieutenant to the General wondering what to do.

"I guess I need to add being insubordinate to a superior officer and falling down the steps, injuring himself to the report." Percy states calmly looking from one MP's eyes to the others. Seeing their nod of understanding, one MP slides a glance at Kelly, smirking slightly.

Kelly raises an eyebrow at the MP. "Got balls, do you son?"

"Ma'am?" He questions straightening up and wiping the smirk off his face.

"How long you been in the Corps?" Kelly questions him, figuring maybe three years.

"Ma'am, One year." He stands at attention a worried look crossing his face.

"Keep an eye on him, Percy. I like him." Kelly grins at Percy winking.

Percy chuckles quietly. "I'll stay on it, Brig." Looking at Riley with blood streaming down his chin and onto his shirt, he sighs. "You got anything we can mop the blood up with so It doesn't get in my nice clean vehicle?"

"What's a little blood, Percy?" Kelly smirks before heading back into the house grabbing a couple hand towels. "Here, don't take him to the hospital here. I don't want to chance you running into a friend of mine. She gets a good look at him, she won't be so easy on him. And your guys won't be able to stop her without killing her."

Percy nods in understanding. "Got it. Keep in touch."

"I will. Take care of yourself." Kelly smiles as she watches the group climb into the vehicle with Riley sandwiched between two of the MP's in the back. "Dumb ass." Kelly mutters then looks down at the concrete where his teeth and blood were. "Maybe I should leave that as a welcome home gift for Sam." Shaking her head she watches as the vehicle turns around and heads down the street. Walking slowly into the house she grabs some towels and bleach before walking back out to the front porch. Glancing up at the darkening sky, Kelly frowns before heading back in and looking at the map. Seeing the demon has moved, but not far from his original spot, she looks at her watch. "Should be getting home soon." She mutters to herself.

Walking back out to the porch, kneeling down she looks down the street as she hears the hummer, smirking she watches Dawn pull into the driveway. Standing as Buffy jumps out of the vehicle and comes running up to her wrapping her arms around her, Kelly holds her tight. "Missed you, babe."

"I missed you, too. Get everything taken care of?" Buffy questions burying her face in Kelly's neck. "And why do I smell blood?" She growls out looking around seeing the blood on the front porch. "What happened?"

"Oh, Riley had a little accident." Kelly smirks at Buffy before watching Faith carrying a passed out Sam into the house. "She okay?"

"Yeah, the drugs they gave her knocked her out." Faith growls quietly. "Did I hear Riley had an accident?"

"It seems his lip got split and a few teeth knocked out." Kelly smirks at the dark slayer. "Can't imagine how that happened. He must have tripped and fell. At least that's what the official report is going to say."

"Babe?" Buffy questions quietly.

"It's okay." Kelly grins at her lover. "I'll get the mess cleaned up, then make sure everyone is settled here before we head out. I would rather be here tonight to make sure everyone's okay. Do we need to pick up Giles?"

"I'll get him." Dawn offers heading back to the Hummer. "We'll grab Chinese on the way back home."

"Thanks Dawn." Kelly smiles before kneeling down and making quick work of the stain.

"What happened?" Buffy questions as she watches Faith climb up the stairs cradling the Marine's body gently to hers.

"He just called me a name and it hit me wrong." Kelly explains quietly standing up and kissing Buffy on the lips briefly before heading into the house. "Check the map, babe. The demon was on the move, but wasn't hurrying too quickly."


	42. Chapter 42

**Reviews:**

**Skye - Thanks for the review! Yep, never much cared for Riley, if you can't tell! SNORT**

**Chapter 42**

"Let me come with." Faith growls as Kelly and Buffy get ready to leave the house.

Kelly looks at Buffy and Buffy just raises an eyebrow at her. "Give us a few minutes, Faith." Grabbing Buffy's hand, Kelly gently urges her outside to the sidewalk in front of the house.

Buffy looks at Kelly, trying not to smirk. Knowing Kelly wasn't wanting to possibly get anyone else hurt. "She needs to get her frustrations out, Kelly."

"Fuck." Kelly growls. "Why can't she just go on patrol later? Why does she want to come with me?"

Buffy frowns before smacking Kelly non too gently upside the head.

"What?" Kelly growls out.

"You aren't stupid. She needs someone to talk to. She considers you her family. Which you have no one to blame but yourself for." Buffy smirks at the brunette. "From what you said, they would figure it's one or the other of you within a certain distance, right? But they can tell if there's only one there?" At Kelly's nod. Buffy grins hugely. "So if either you or Faith approach it first…"

"And not together, he'll know which one it is, and since it is me and they already know my signature, she'll be okay." Kelly thinks for a minute before smiling. "And if they realize she's a Slayer, and not my heart…That would probably work in our favor." Kelly admits quietly.

"And that will give you back up, making me feel better." Buffy continues quietly. "I'll stay here, keep an eye on the family with another eye on the map."

"You okay with this?" Kelly questions running a hand gently through the slayer's hair. At Buffy's smile and nod, Kelly grins. "You know I'm going to need help getting the gear situated for my 'bloody wounds'. The ones I supposedly received and will probably receive."

"I know." Buffy grumbles quietly. "It ain't like she hasn't seen it before." Buffy sighs before grinning up at Kelly. "But I'm okay with it."

Kelly raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You're okay with someone seeing me without clothes?" Kelly places a hand on Buffy's forehead acting like she's checking her temperature, making Buffy laugh and smack her hand away. "Just making sure. What happened to my jealous little package of dynamite?"

"I trust you, Kelly." Buffy admits quietly. "You aren't going to do anything with anybody else. Even though I'm sure you'll enjoy teasing the hell out of her while you're getting ready." Buffy narrows her eyes slightly at her lover. "But I know you won't cheat on me. That just isn't the type of person you are. Plus I'll so kick your ass."

Kelly smirks at Buffy before leaning down and kissing her quickly. "I'll never cheat on you, babe. That's one thing you definitely don't have to worry about. Pissing you off, yeah, I'll probably do that…not frequently, but you know." Kelly shrugs her shoulders.

"Just as I'm sure I'll do things to irritate you." Buffy admits super quietly. "I love you, so kiss me silly before you leave to let the tracker demon beat you up."

Kelly laughs quietly. "Yes, Ma'am." Tugging Buffy in tight to her body, Kelly flicks her tongue out over Buffy's lips, sliding it in as Buffy opens her lips. Tangling her tongue with Buffy's, Kelly's moans as Buffy quickly captures and sucks strongly on her tongue. Grasping Buffy's ass in both hands, Kelly urges Buffy up, groaning as she wraps her legs around her waist, squeezing hard.

Finally releasing Kelly's tongue, Buffy chases it back into Kelly's mouth, flicking her tongue strongly against Kelly's. Scraping her nails over Kelly's scalp, Buffy grins into the kiss as Kelly groans and squeezes her butt cheeks. Finally pulling back to breathe, Buffy smirks at her lover.

"That's just downright cruel." Kelly growls quietly. Hugging Buffy tightly Kelly nibbles on her neck briefly. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too." Buffy smiles hugging Kelly back. "You better get going."

"I know. We going to be sleeping on the floor in the living room tonight?" Kelly questions quietly.

"Nah, Giles said he'd sleep on the couch tonight." Buffy smiles as Kelly carries her slowly towards the house.

"Oh, goody. No sore back for me in the morning again." Kelly grins as she walks into the house. Placing a brief kiss on Buffy's lips, she let's Buffy slide down her body, running her hand gently over her back. "Come on, Faith. Let's go kick some ass. Just remember you can't kill it."

Faith's eyes light up. "You gonna let me come?"

Buffy rolls her eyes at the slayer's phrasing. "Yes, you get to go with Kelly. After you two take care of running the Tracker Demon off, go ahead and do a good patrol. I'm sure you'll probably be late getting in. Just be careful."

"We will." Kelly smiles at the slayer. "Keep an eye open, it'll probably take us about an hour to get me ready."

Buffy nods and reaches running a hand down Kelly's neck. "I love you, kick some ass."

"We will." Kelly winks at Buffy. "I love you too, babe. Did you tell Sam you were planning on coming with me tonight?" Kelly questions Faith.

"Uh, well…" Faith hesitates.

"Go tell her, Faith." Kelly frowns at the slayer. "And let her know that I won't let you get hurt."

"'Kay." Faith mutters before running up the stairs.

"Damn slayer thick." Buffy growls quietly.

"I don't think she's quite used to having to tell people what she's doing, Buffy. Give her a chance." Kelly smiles softly. Turning she watches as Dawn pulls in the driveway with Giles. Laughing as they both carry huge bags of food with them. "Need help?" She yells as she heads towards the Hummer.

"Nah, we got it." Dawn mutters. "I'm afraid if I try to give you some of the bags, I'll drop them." She admits as she walks in the door, dropping the bags on top of the dining room table, quickly followed by Giles.

Watching as Faith comes pounding down the stairs, Kelly raises an eye at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Don't think she was too happy, at least the look in her eye wasn't the nicest. But after I told her you were gonna make sure I was okay, she seemed better about it." Faith admits.

"Want to eat before you guys leave?" Buffy questions already digging items out of the bags.

"Nah, cain't eat right now." Faith shakes her head.

"Save us some for later." Kelly looks at all the containers, smirking. "I don't think that'll be too hard. Check and make sure Sam doesn't want some soup. Or blended lo-mein, or whatever." Kelly grins slightly. "You guys have fun. We'll be back later." Kelly walks up and gives Buffy a quick kiss before heading towards the door.

"Thanks, B." Faith smiles briefly at the slayer.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't enjoy yourself too much." Buffy growls quietly.

Faith frowns in confusion at the slayer. Buffy sees the look and laughs. Shaking her head she just points towards the door. Faith shrugs her shoulders and follows behind Kelly.

"What was she talkin' about?" Faith growls quietly.

Kelly smirks at Faith. "I'm just going to need some help getting situated for the fun tonight. And since you wanted to come with…You're going to be helping me." Kelly hops on the bike, starting it and kicking the stand up. "Get on the bike, Faith. There's no sense in bringing two bikes to the apartment. You can ride Buffy's once we get there."

Faith nods her head before climbing on behind Kelly, wrapping her arms gently around the taller woman's waist.

"Better hold on, Faith." Kelly smirks as Faith tightens her arms, before taking off over the grass as they jump out onto the street. Gunning it, Kelly heads quickly back to the apartment.

Faith follows Kelly into the apartment, smirking as she sees some clothes thrown in the corner. "You guys didn't pick up after yourselves last night?"

Kelly looks to where Faith's pointing and smirks. "That was from this morning." Grabbing up the box, Kelly sets it on the kitchen table ripping it open. Pulling the mini cooler out she sets it aside while she grabs out the fake wounds, spirit gum and other assorted items. Separating them out on the table, Kelly puts a couple of the smaller 'wounds' to the side to do last. Striding into the bedroom, she grabs up an old t-shirt and an older pair of pants. Walking out into the kitchen, she grins as Faith opens the fridge and grabs a water out. "Not much here to drink, or eat." Kelly mutters as she starts stripping.

Faith nods her head shutting the door and turning to Kelly. "What the fuck are you doin'?" Faith growls out in surprise.

Kelly looks up smirking. "If I tangled with a tracker demon, I wouldn't come out in this good of shape. Hence needing your help." Kelly waves to the items on the table. "We're going to use the majority of them as blood packet holders, that way when he hurts me, there'll be blood oozing for a while, instead of healing up immediately."

"Where are you wanting these things put?" Faith looks in confusion at the pile of items. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to be my make-up artist." Kelly laughs quietly. "You're going to be getting up close and personal with the majority of my body, whether you like it or not."

"Fuck. That's what she meant when she told me not to enjoy myself too much." Faith groans quietly. "This just ain't fuckin' right."

"Sorry. You can always head back to the house and Buffy can come back and help me." Kelly grabs one of the sections, thankful the bigger sections came with a peel off back to tack onto the body. Placing it over her chest and stomach, she presses all over the piece, making sure it's attached firmly before grabbing another section. Looking up at Faith, Kelly laughs. "Here, Faith." Grabbing another big section she throws it to Faith. "Put that piece on my back."

Faith shakes her head looking at the item to Kelly and back. "I can't fuckin' believe Buffy let me come over to do this." Faith mutters quietly before walking around Kelly's back, taking the backing off the piece, taking a moment to shiver at her scarred back. Placing the piece on, she presses her hands over it firmly, like she'd seen Kelly do. "How many of these things are you going to put on your body?"

"Pretty much all of them." Kelly mutters. "I need to make sure that wherever I might get hurt there'll be blood coming from the area. Of course, the face and head I'll have a harder time with, that's why I'll be using a few of the smaller pieces to make as wounds already on my face and do my damndest to make sure it doesn't hurt me in that area." Kelly puts another section down her thigh.

"Why the fuck are you goin' to all this trouble?" Faith grumbles grabbing another section and rolling her eyes as she kneels down placing it on the back of the woman's thighs. "And I can't believe I'm doing this." Faith bitches.

Kelly glances between her legs looking at Faith. "What's the matter, honey? Are you upset I haven't kissed you first?" Kelly waggles her eyebrows at the slayer, smirking.

"Bitch." Faith growls, before smacking her hard on the ass and laughing.

"Be careful, I like that kind of stuff." Kelly laughs before leaning up to grab another piece to put down her shin. "Doing it because I want to make it as believable as possible that we haven't hit full power. And if I don't bleed but for a second, it's going to know."

"So you got fake blood or somethin' to use?" Faith questions taking the strip Kelly hands her and placing it down the back of her calf. "And you heal that quick?" Faith questions in disbelief.

"Nope. My blood." Kelly runs her hands down the pieces on her legs double-checking to make sure they're sticking properly. Reaching up with her other hand she grabs her knife handing it to Faith. "Go ahead and do a quick slice down my other calf, see for yourself."

"What the hell?" Faith growls looking down at the knife in her hand. Looking back at the woman, she grumbles flipping the knife open, cutting quickly but shallowly over the calf of the tall woman, watching as it literally starts healing before she finished cutting, Faith shakes her head. "Fuck me." Faith chuckles before standing up after placing the last piece on the calf she just sliced and double checking the other pieces.

Kelly grins at the reaction of the slayer. "In the cooler. It's full of packets of my blood. We'll place them inside the openings of these fake wounds. Use a little spirit gum to close the wound up. Demons know the smell of real blood. And a lot of them can tell different kinds of blood. So I had them ship my emergency blood to me to use." Kelly grabs one of the sleeve like pieces and pulls it up over her arm, snarling her nose at the snugness of the piece. "They had to fucking sending the ones a size too small."

Faith chuckles. "Do I need to put pieces on your ass?" Faith tilts her head eyeing the body part in question.

"Stop staring at my ass, Faith." Kelly growls as she pulls the other piece over her other arm. "You probably do need to put some on it. If we don't, it'll be my luck the son of a bitch will slice me open."

"Hot damn!" Faith smirks. Grabbing a couple pieces she eyes Kelly's ass, quickly affixing the pieces, she smacks them a couple times for good measure.

"Be careful, I'll tell on you." Kelly laughs as she grabs the cooler up. "There's different sizes of packets in here. Try and find the one that fit's the best."

"You know these wound things actually feel almost human-like." Faith mentions as she starts sifting through the blood packets, quickly finding what she needs for the back section, she tucks them into the slots, smoothing them out before grabbing the spirit gum and closing up the areas.

"They need to be believable." Kelly starts tucking the packets in, quickly gluing them shut.

"I think that's all of them." Faith slowly double checks to make sure she didn't miss any areas.

"Good. I'm almost done here." Kelly slides the packs into the sleeves on her arms, gluing the areas closed on her left arm before holding her right arm out to Faith. "Would you mind? I'm not to good using my left hand for this kind of thing."

"No prob." Faith quickly glues them shut looking over Kelly smirking. "I hate to say it, but that is not a good look for you."

Kelly looks down at herself, grinning. "I do look a little plumper than normal, don't I?"

"Yep. And you ain't got no nipples." Faith points at her chest. "Don't look right at all."

"Hey, but I still got a chest, just not as noticeable. It kind of blends in with the rest of me, doesn't it?" Kelly shrugs. Kelly grabs her clothes, quickly dressing herself. Looking at the clock she notices it only took them half an hour to get the majority of the stuff on her. Nodding she grins. "I'm going to hit the bathroom and do the facial wounds. I'll need my make up to blend them in to make it more believable."

Faith nods her head. "Need me to do anythin' else?"

"Sit down and relax. I'll be a few minutes." Kelly smiles before heading to the bathroom.

Faith plops down on the couch and turns the television on, flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what's on as she waits for Kelly to finish getting ready. Finally thinking about what happened today. Feeling her heart ache at the thought of Sam being hurt. "I can't fuckin' believe I care for her so much so quickly."

Kelly walks out of the bathroom, catching what Faith said, smiling at the obviously confused woman. "It happens that way sometimes, Faith."

Faith jerks her head around, not realizing she'd made the comment out loud. "Why does she like me?"

Kelly blinks at Faith for a couple moments. "I can't answer that Faith. I can guess it's because she sees what I see when I look at you. Along with an urge to jump your bones that I don't have." Kelly shrugs before reaching down grabbing her boots and socks before sitting beside the slayer pulling them on.

"What do you see?" Faith questions quietly.

Eyeing the slayer for a moment Kelly quickly finishes tying her boots. "I see a woman that's been through hell. A woman afraid of commitment, but is just aching to love and be loved. A woman that given the chance, will love with her whole heart."

"I don't know what love is." Faith admits looking down at her hands.

"Yes you do." Kelly whispers before standing up. Stretching her body out, hearing and feeling the satisfying pop of her back, she grins.

Faith watches Kelly and shakes her head. "I don't, Kelly. I haven't a fuckin' clue what love is."

"What do you feel for me, Faith?" Kelly questions as she heads towards her weapons.

"What?" Faith questions confused.

"What do you feel for me?" Kelly states again, glancing over her shoulder at the slayer. Sighing at the look on her face she turns, facing her. "Do you like me, hate me, want to jump my bones, does looking at me make your heart go pitter patter? Come on, what do you feel?"

"Well I don't fuckin' hate ya'." Faith growls out before thinking about it. "I like ya. I don't really want to jump your bones. I mean, yeah I'm attracted to you and if you weren't with Buffy…" Faith grins at Kelly.

Kelly smirks at the slayer. "Glad to know I'm jump worthy. But would it just be a one-night deal, or would you want to have a relationship?"

"One night." Faith admits. "You don't make my heart go pitter patter, but I do like ya'. I like talkin' with you, being around ya."

"So, other than your normal reaction of wanting to jump just about anyone, you would consider me a friend and you care for me." Kelly makes the statement watching Faith. "You care for me probably more in a sisterly way than anything."

"Yeah, I guess so." Faith nods her head in agreement.

"Now, think about Sam for a moment." Kelly smirks as a soft smile crosses the slayer's face. "What do you feel for her?"

Faith looks up with surprised eyes.

"Heart goes pitter patter?" Kelly smirks at the slayer. "You want to make her smile, you smile when you see her smile. You find yourself wanting to do whatever you can to make her happy?"

"Fuck you." Faith growls out before laughing. "So I've fallen for Sam?"

"Have you?" Kelly turns the question back on Faith, grinning.

"Ah, hell." Faith groans. "I barely even know the woman."

"You know enough." Kelly turns and grabs some weapons that Faith can use. "Here, take these. Remember, you can hurt it a little bit, but I want it in good enough shape to get back to it's master." Kelly tucks a couple weapons in her own pockets, knowing they'll be doing patrol after running the demon out of town.

_Hey, babe. Where's the demon at? We're about ready to head out._ Kelly thinks towards her lover

_Hey, my beautiful, sexy woman. Did Faith behave herself?_ Buffy chuckles to herself as she heads back to the map, glancing at it shaking her head_. Looks like he's heading towards the college campus._

_Thank you, babe. Yeah, she basically behaved herself. She made sure she got a good look at my ass is pretty much the only thing she did._ Kelly smirks slightly._ She did let me know if we weren't together I'd be jump worthy…at least for a one-night stand. But I think that's just more of a knee-jerk reaction. I honestly believe she thinks of me more as a sister than anything._

_Actually, I believe she does think of you as a sister. Which is a good thing._ Buffy smiles thinking about it_. What happened when she realized what she had to do, since I wasn't there?_

_She got a little freaked when I started stripping in front of her. She didn't really know what to say._ Kelly chuckles quietly_. But she did a pretty good job. Quick and efficient. She actually couldn't believe you let her come over here and do that._

_Did she talk to you?_

_Not really, I did ask her a few questions, got her to thinking about what she feels for Sam. I think she realizes she can love. Now we just got to help her along. Make sure she doesn't freak out or anything like that._ Kelly admits.

_I can see Faith trying to close off and leave. But you'll be there to help her. You're good to talk too._ Buffy smiles softly_. You better get your ass in gear. Take care of that Tracker Demon and do patrol so you can come home. I haven't had my quota of lovings today._

_Yes, ma'am. We'll double-time it._ Kelly smirks_. I love you, babe._

_I love you, too. Please be careful. Call if you need anything or have any problems. Buffy_ sighs quietly, wishing she could be with Kelly.

_I will, babe._ Kelly takes a deep breath before heading towards the door. "It looks like it's heading in the general direction of the college campus. You ready?"

"Yeah. No time like the present." Faith growls out quietly, tucking away one of the knives Kelly had handed her. "We taking the bikes to the campus?"

"No, if you don't mind, we'll jog over there and see if we can't run it off before going around town, wiping out all the nasties." Kelly grins as she heads out the door and down the stairs to jog quickly towards the college.

"That'll work." Faith chuckles quietly. "What did you do to Riley?"

"Hit him." Kelly grins slightly. "Busted his lip open, and knocked out a few teeth. He'll probably need five stitches at least in his lip."

"Good. The bastard deserved worse than that, though." Faith growls.

"Yes, he did. But one thing about it, the Military will make sure he gets what's coming to him. And I'm going to put a few bugs in peoples ears to see what I can do about getting Sam an early discharge with full benefits." Kelly admits before quickly heading off into the cemetery, Faith following behind watching as the woman literally takes the head from two vampires in a couple seconds flat before heading back out.

"You wanting to hit the demon first, or me?" Faith questions as they near the campus.

"I'll let you beat up on it for a while. Just don't kill him. I want him in good enough condition to go back to hell and give his report. Oh, and on the first demon I beat to death, I did a lot of body damage, so you might want to center your attacks there and maybe that'll make them think the original demon ran into you." Kelly quickly states before slowing down, her senses tweaked but not sure exactly where the demon is. _Babe, do you have a specific location on him? We're at the campus._

_Yeah, he's by my old dorm, Stevenson Hall. He should be on the west side maybe twenty yards away. Please be careful babe._ Buffy sends back to her lover while watching the map

_I will. How's Sam doing?_ Kelly questions while walking towards the direction of the dorm.

_Pills are making her groggy, but she's doing better. I think she's worried about Faith._ Buffy admits looking towards the Marine who is stubbornly standing by the front door_. I think I might have to literally carry her ass up to bed._

_Possibility. She's pretty stubborn at times._ Kelly smirks as she knows what's coming next.

_She's stubborn? If she's stubborn, what the hell are you?_ Buffy rolls her eyes.

_Sweet, nice, calm, loving, and hell, I think I saw the demon. I'll call you in a bit. Love you._ Kelly turns to Faith "I think I saw him turn around the corner up ahead, go ahead and have at him, I'll follow along in a few moments, give him time to realize you aren't part of the Heart."

_Love you too._ Buffy frowns hoping everything goes okay, but knowing Kelly it will.

Kelly watches Faith take off running down the street and turn the corner. Slowly walking after the slayer, Kelly sends her senses out, frowning as she feels a heavy concentration of magic coming from around the corner. Taking off at a steady pace, Kelly frowns as she turns the corner, seeing Faith fighting the Tracker Demon but nothing else was around. Tuning into her senses again, Kelly checks heavier, eyes narrowing as she realizes the concentration is coming from underneath where Faith and the Tracker Demon were fighting. "Faith! Get away from there, now!" Kelly calls out loudly as she sends a magic shield around the slayer to protect her from whatever it is she's feeling. Acting like she's limping she works her way towards the demon and Faith.

"What the fuck?" Faith growls at the invisible shield around her, hitting it with her fist. "Get this thing from around me!"

"There's something putting off some major mojo vibes from under you. Get over here." Kelly blasts the confused tracker demon with a repel spell, making him fling back 15 feet, knocking him on his ass. Kelly makes it to the spot she felt the vibes from, looking around she finally spies a manhole cover. Feeling the tracker demon working its way closer to her, she turns to slowly look it up and down as it gets within striking distance. Allowing it to take a swipe at her body, Kelly grunts in pain as it rips through the blood packets and into her abdomen. Already feeling the wounds healing up on her, she clutches her stomach as the blood oozes out from the packets. Raising a hand and whipping it towards the demon, she blasts him with a magical backhand. Picking him up and tossing him through the air with a thought, Kelly walks over acting like she's collapsing as she releases the shield from around Faith. "There's something major under the walkways. Let's see if we can get rid of pretty boy so we can find out what's going on down below." Kelly whispers super quietly in Faith's ear as she leans down towards her, acting like she's helping her up.

"You 'Kay?" Faith growls quietly glancing up at the demon, seeing that he's watching the two women warily.

"Peachy keen." Kelly smirks. "He watching us?"

"Oh, yeah." Faith hooks an arm around Kelly lifting her up against her body, acting like she's holding her up. Slowly backing away from the demon she keeps her eye on him as he seems to come to a decision and head off in the opposite direction at a steady run.

"I hope that means he's going back to Momma, Daddy or whoever the fuck it is." Kelly growls out. "Keep acting like you're holding me up, he's still within distance to see us."

"No prob." Faith shakes her head grinning briefly.

_Hey, babe? Do me a favor and keep me apprised of where our friendly little tracker demon has gone. I want to make sure he's heading home._ Kelly sends to Buffy.

_On it. He seems to be moving at a good clip. Seems like he's heading towards the outskirts of town. I'll let you know. How are you?_ Buffy questions worriedly.

_I'm fine. We're both fine. I let him get in one good swipe then slung my blood on him as I did a magic blast to knock him away. So hopefully he thinks I can be hurt. I guess we'll find out eventually._ Kelly frowns for a moment_. I'm not so sure he was looking for me, tonight. I feel a major concentration of magic coming from the sewers here. Faith and I are going to check it out. He might have been attracted here because of it._

_Be careful love. I want you home in one piece and not too tired. I feel like screwing you silly._ Buffy smirks.

_Hell, I'll get my ass home now._ Kelly jokes as she lifts up the manhole cover glancing towards Faith. "You ready? I don't feel any demons whatsoever just some kind of heavy duty magical signature."

"I'm ready." Faith nods her head still looking around to be on the safe side.

"Faith, there isn't anything demon-wise for at least four blocks." Kelly explains quietly as she slowly starts down the rungs.

"I would really like to be able to do that." Faith grumbles following Kelly down into the sewer. "Fuck! Can it get any darker down here?"

Kelly chuckles and quickly incants a spell for light, wishing she'd had the fore sight to bring a flashlight.

"That'll work." Faith looks at the light floating up towards the ceiling, exposing everything to a soft light.

"Got a question for you, Faith." Kelly starts as she eases closer to where the magic was before kneeling in front of a closed chest.

"What?" Faith growls standing over the woman.

"Are you seriously planning on sticking around?" Kelly glances up looking at the slayer with a serious look.

"Yeah." Faith nods her head answering quietly. "This is the closest thing I've ever had to a home, stretch. I ain't fuckin' leavin' here unless I gotta."

"Good." Kelly quickly twists the lock, snapping it before lifting the lid looking inside, frowning at the rolled up parchment. "Why the fuck does a piece of paper have this kind of magical residue coming from it?" Kelly growls deeply, before gently picking it up. "I gotta do something to mute the magic or every two-bit demon with the slightest magical sense is gonna come looking for this. I don't understand why it's just now giving off a signature."

"Maybe somebody just brought it here to Sunnyhell?" Faith suggests.

"Possibly. Or something triggered the magic like a beacon." Kelly closes her eyes incanting a small spell that re-directed the items magic, sort of tying to her own body so it will have the blocking protection of her tattoo. "Let's go do patrol." Kelly stands and tucks the item into a pocket inside her jacket while pulling out the extra stakes she keeps hidden there.

"It okay for you to carry that thing around like that?" Faith questions as she quickly climbs up out of the sewer.

"Yes. I basically muted it's magic." Kelly replaces the manhole cover standing up, twisting her neck around as it cracks multiple times. Throwing her arm companionably over Faith's shoulders, Kelly steers them towards the demons she senses. "You still feel like kicking demon ass?"

"You better fuckin' believe it." Faith growls quietly, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, I feel four vampires up ahead. They're all yours. If you need help, yell." Kelly smirks down at the slayer, watching the feral gleam come in to the woman's eyes.

Faith looks up and sees the four vampires walking towards them. "Oooh, a little entertainment is just what the doctor ordered."

Kelly chuckles and let's the slayer ease away from her and towards the vampires. Leaning against the building, Kelly watches silently as Faith tears into the vampires. Viciously beating the shit out of all four of them before staking them after they lay broken, no longer putting up any resistance.

Tucking her hands into her jeans, Kelly walks towards Faith. "Help any?" Kelly questions softly.

"Not much." Faith bitches.

"Well, let's go." Kelly strolls through Sunnydale heading towards the next nearest demon. "Do you mind being muscle and helping us move tomorrow or the next day?" Kelly questions out of the blue.

"Huh?" Faith turns looking at the woman, confused. "Move?"

"Yep. Kind of bought a new place today. We can probably move in tomorrow afternoon. You'll have your own room there, if you want. You can decorate it any way you see fit." Kelly looks up at the night sky. "It's your home, no matter what, if you like."

"You bought a new house?" Faith shakes her head, before laughing. "What is it, you see something that you want and you get it?"

"Pretty much." Kelly smiles down at Faith. "Got Buffy, didn't I?" Kelly wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer. "I bet you tried your damndest to get her yourself."

Faith nods her head in acknowledgement to that comment. "Yeah. I hit on her a decent amount when I first came to Sunnyhell. She didn't have a fuckin' clue."

"That's Buffy." Kelly nods her head. "She's getting better about that." Kelly points towards a Delalino Demon. "Try not to get any of their blood on you. It burns like a bitch."

"Thanks for the heads up." Faith growls. "Are they easy to kill?"

"Take it's head, just be careful. Their skin is pretty thick so they don't bleed easy but with your slayer powers you might be able to break it's skin by hitting it." Kelly explains then watches as Faith heads in, fighting the demon, but pulling her punches and kicks.

Faith toys with the demon for ten to fifteen minutes before taking the short sword Kelly had given her earlier to take it's head as she spins quickly away from the demon.

Walking towards Kelly, Faith looks down at the blade wondering what to do with the blood on it, when Kelly throws a small rag towards her. Carefully wiping the blade down, Faith slides it out of sight while looking down at the rag she's holding carefully.

"Just drop it. It'll start to disintegrate in five or so minutes." Kelly explains as she starts walking again.

"Kelly, what'll happen to Riley?" Faith finally asks the question she'd been thinking about all night.

"He'll probably serve 10 years in military prison, then will be dishonorably discharged. That's on the good side. He could spend longer than that in jail. And I could always drop a few words in a couple ears to have the biggest, meanest, ass fuckingest, hung like a horse, fucker I can find for his cell mate." Kelly snarls out.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Faith states in stunned disbelief.

Kelly turns her gaze on Faith and nods her head. "It's not a pretty sight." Kelly admits.

_Hey, babe. Looks like the demon has left town completely. I watched him and he never faltered or slowed. Just headed straight out of town._ Buffy folds up the map.

_Thanks. How are things there?_ Kelly questions as she turns into one of Sunnydale cemeteries, pointing towards a new grave

"Gotcha." Faith looks towards Kelly. "Talkin' to B?" At Kelly's nod and smile, Faith laughs. "Ask her how Sam's doin'."

_Babe, how's Sam doing? Faith's kind of worried._ Kelly smiles as she watches the vampire digging himself out of the grave and Faith casually strolling over, giving him a helping hand.

_She's kind of crashed on the couch right now. I had to sneak her pain pills in her soup._ Buffy chuckles looking at the curled up marine_. By the way, you have one royally pissed off sister right now._

_What did I do, this time?_ Kelly whines mentally.

_You didn't tell her you bought a new place. And that we're not basically within spitting distance of them anymore._ Buffy smirks at the few creative names Tara had called Kelly.

_Fuck me!_ Kelly groans._ She called, didn't she? Willow must have finally made up enough. Damn._ Kelly watches Faith as she teases the vampire

_Yes, she called. Wanted to know if we wanted to get together tomorrow afternoon. I let her know we were probably going to be shifting our essentials over to the new place. Stupid me thought you might have already talked to her. Needless to say she ripped me a new one. You're in so much trouble._ Buffy walks outside, sitting on the porch steps out back, leaving Giles and Dawn to argue over what show they wanted to watch.

Sitting down on a tombstone, Kelly pouts. _How long ago did you talk to her?_

_About 45 minutes ago. You going to call?_ Buffy leans back on her elbows looking up at the night sky, opening her senses to feel where Kelly is, smiling softly as Kelly feels her and sends her back a healthy dose of love_. I love you._

_I better. I love you too, babe. I don't think we'll be much longer. I think most of the demons went into hiding when the Tracker Demons came to town._ Kelly admits watching as Faith finally stakes the vampire.

_Be careful. I'll see you in a little while._ Buffy smiles as she stands up, brushing her pants before heading back into the house

"Faith, I hate to tell you this, but most of the demons have pretty much gone to ground." Kelly watches as Faith nods her head in acceptance. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Still got some unresolved anger, though." Faith grumbles rolling her neck, trying to loosen up.

"You need a punching bag, or are you wanting something that fights back?" Kelly questions her lip twitching.

"Fights back." Faith looks at Kelly questioningly.

"Okay." Kelly strips off her jacket and her weapons setting them down in a neat pile on the ground glancing back to a confused Faith. "Go ahead and take your jacket and weapons off." Kelly tells the slayer as she takes up a fighting stance, her eyes glinting merrily.

"You want me to fight you?" Faith questions, shaking her head doing as Kelly told her.

"Yes." Kelly nods. "Show me what you got. Remember, you don't have to hold back. I'll let you get in some good licks." Kelly smirks at the slayer.

"Fuck you. You won't let me do shit. I'll nail your ass myself." Faith growls, circling Kelly.

"Faith, if I don't want you to lay a hand on me, you won't." Kelly softly explains keeping her eyes open.

"I don't believe that shit." Faith shakes her head, dropping down and doing a quick leg swipe that Kelly hops over easily.

"How long do you want to come at me before you admit I'm telling the truth?" Kelly ducks a quick strike of Faith's hand before dodging the slayer's roundhouse kick. "Come on, Faith. That the best you got?" Kelly taunts the slayer.

"Don't fuck with me, stretch." Faith growls coming in quick and fast pulling out all the stops trying to take Kelly down. Throwing punch, after kick. Trying to trip her, head butt her, anything she can think of. After half an hour of trying to take Kelly down, when all that happens is a brush of Kelly's hands as she continuously shifts her away without hitting her or dodges her, Faith finally stops, breathing heavily.

"Do you want to make contact, or did you get your anger out?" Kelly quietly watches Faith, seeing the anger burning deep in the slayers eyes. Nodding her head, she gives Faith a come hither with her hand and the fight is on. Letting Faith make contact with every punch and kick, Kelly occasionally gives the slayer a gentle tap on the jaw or in the stomach, nothing that wouldn't be gone within a few hours.

Finally feeling all the pent up anger and frustration easing out of her body, Faith raises a hand and collapses down on her knees, spent.

Kneeling down beside Faith, Kelly lifts her chin up looking into the slayer's eyes, seeing the anger gone, she smiles softly and pulls her in for a hug. "It'll be okay, Faith. I promise."

Faith wraps her arms around the woman's strong back, hugging her tightly. "You know I was eleven when one of my mother's so-called boyfriends raped me. She didn't believe me when I told her. When she finally caught him doing the deed, she told me that I deserved it. That I asked for it, all I was gonna be good for was a fuckin' whore, so I might as well get used to it." Faith starts shaking, finally breaking down and crying.

Kelly eases her body so it's leaning against a headstone and pulls the slayer onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman, letting her finally get out the pain and heartache she's kept inside her for the past ten years. Resting her cheek on top of the slayer's head, Kelly strokes the woman's back, helping her finally start to calm. "I'm sorry." Kelly softly states, her heart going out to the woman in her arms. "Do you know whether or not he's still around?"

"I doubt it. I found out Mom died of a drug overdose when I finally decided to check up on her when I went back a couple years ago. Didn't really hear anything about the bastard. Just one of her regular johns." Faith admits wiping her face and nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Then you lived on the streets?" Kelly watches as Faith nods before looking down and laughing quietly.

"B's gonna be pissed if you tell her about me being all curled up against ya'." Faith smiles as she shifts to sit beside Kelly.

"No, she won't." Kelly tosses her arm over Faith's shoulders. "You know it. If she isn't going to get mad about you having your hands all over my body earlier tonight, do you honestly think she'll get mad about you being curled up in my arms?"

Faith smirks shaking her head. "You know you ain't right in the head, don't'cha?"

"That's a given. How you feeling?" Kelly becomes serious glancing at the slayer.

"Surprisingly better." Faith admits as she takes inventory of her mental state, realizing it felt like a huge chunk of shit had been knocked away with her letting out the pain and anger that had built up for so long. "Thanks, Kelly." Faith offers quietly.

"You're welcome. If you ever feel the need to vent, or just talk, let me know." Kelly squeezes her shoulders gently before slowly standing. "Now I need to call Tara so I can get my ass chewed out." Kelly mutters frowning, as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Why's she gonna chew you out?" Faith questions standing, tucking away her weapons before tugging her jacket back on, groaning as she feels a soreness in her ribs where Kelly thumped her a little harder than she meant to. "Damn, I'm glad you were pulling your fuckin' punches. I'd be a little bloody stain on the ground if you hadn't."

"Did I hurt you?" Kelly questions, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. "I tried to make sure I didn't hit you too hard."

"Nah, I'm okay. Just one of the punches hit my ribs a little hard, they ain't broke or nothin' but they're a little tender." Faith smiles reassuringly at the tall woman.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Kelly winces in apology.

"Forget it." Faith waves a hand. "You gonna call T-bear?"

Kelly raises an eyebrow in surprise at the slayer. "T-bear?"

"Don't ask me. I called her Tare-bear before, when we were dealin' with the First. Got shortened to T-bear." Faith smirks at the confused woman.

"And she says I'm the one that ain't right." Kelly grumbles punching the phone number, waiting quietly for Tara to pick up the phone. "Hey, Willow….Yeah, yeah, I heard. Is she there?…." Kelly winces and pulls the phone away from her ear as Tara yells at her. "Damn, Tare! I'm sorry. Buffy didn't tell me she told you about the demons…Well, there wasn't anything…" Kelly's shoulders slumps as she listens to Tara yelling at her about how she just got her back and didn't want her doing stupid shit to get hurt. "But, Sis, that's just it. I get hurt but it heals literally seconds later…No! I'm not kidding, here ask Faith." Kelly looks at Faith with pleading eyes. "Tell her, please."

Faith laughs at the tall woman's look. Accepting the phone, she shakes her head. "Hey, T-Bear…She's serious as a heart attack…Yeah, she literally let me just use her as a punching bag and she ain't got a scratch on her…I'm serious…Yeah, here ya' go." Faith hands the phone back to Kelly, chuckling.

"Hey, Sis." Kelly silently listens to Tara, kicking the ground like a chastised kid. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Kelly whimpers quietly into the phone. "Well, you said you'd call us when Willow finished making amends…Okay, that's no excuse and you have a right to be pissed…As soon as we get ready to head to the new place I'll call so you can come too….I promise….Yes I know I have major sucking up to do…Love you, too." Kelly's head falls down so her chin is on her chest as she tucks her phone away. "I made Tara yell. She never yells."

Faith shakes her head before reaching up and rubbing Kelly's head. "Come on, Stretch. She won't be mad at you for long. But you did a major fuck-up by not telling her about what was goin' on."

"Don't I know it." Kelly grumbles. "Let's go home. I feel like being fucked silly." Kelly smirks starting to jog towards the house.

"Oh, yeah. She's gonna be fucked silly, and I'm gonna crash because I'm fuckin' beat." Faith whines, actually surprised as she feels almost drained.

"Sorry." Kelly chuckles glancing over at the slayer.

"Nah, don't be. I think it's as much a mental release as it was the physical." Faith admits. "I owe you, thanks."

"No you don't. I'll be there for you if you need me, just remember that. Okay?" Kelly glances at Faith as they jog up Revello Drive.

"I gotcha." Faith nods seriously at the tall woman. "Same goes for you. You need somebody to bitch at, let me know."

"Deal." Kelly grins. "Now, I should go around back and strip all this crap off throwing it in the trash. Can you let Buffy know?"

"What? Why don't you do your mind thingy?" Faith questions watching as Kelly heads around to the back of the house.

"I'm here. Not much sense in it." Kelly admits. "Plus you're going inside." Kelly shrugs as she walks around the corner of the house.

"Fuckin' strange." Faith shakes her head as she heads inside.


	43. Chapter 43

**Reviews: **

**CB- Thanks so much for the review! It would definitely be a hard choice. I wouldn't want to face it:)**

**Skye - Thank you, thank you! Buffy'll probably rip through something here soon! (That is if my Bitca of a Muse will get off the pot and help me out with this story! Not going well at all, so be forewarned, updates may be slacking on this one for a while!)**

**Midnight Emerald - Not so sure about this one being updated much more, unless Miss Muse comes back to visit me on this story!**

**Chapter 43**

"Hey, babe." Kelly glances up as she strips off her pants and shirt.

"This what you're going to need?" Buffy holds up the bottle and scissors.

"That should work." Kelly leans in and kisses Buffy quickly before leaning away.

"Hey, more!" Buffy pouts, frowning at her lover.

"Sorry, babe. But I've got this bloody mess all over me and I don't want to ruin your clothes." Kelly explains placing another quick kiss on the slayer's pouting bottom lip. "I'll make it up to you after we get this shit off me. You got a trash bag handy that we can put all this crap in? I'll burn it tomorrow."

"Why not throw it away?" Buffy questions easing back into the house and grabbing a bag.

"The blood. Talk about a major demon attraction. If there's any vamps left around they'll probably sniff it out, plus I don't like the thought of them having my blood. Witchy blood has been known to be used for some pretty terrible spells." Kelly explains, grasping the scissors and cutting away the sleeve on her left arm, being careful to cut between blood packets. Sighing as she finally finishes cutting the thing off she drops it in the bag and hands the scissors to Buffy, rubbing her arm.

"That was too tight, wasn't it?" Buffy watches as the red marks quickly leave Kelly's skin.

"Yeah, they sent them too small. Would you mind cutting this one off? Try and go along the seam so you don't puncture one of the blood packs. No sense in making a bigger mess." Kelly smiles softly as she points out the seam to Buffy.

"So how did everything go? I mean other than the obvious that you got the demon to high tail it out of town." Buffy questions as she carefully cuts the sleeve away dropping it in the bag.

"Went pretty good." Kelly smiles grabbing the bottle of mineral spirits from Buffy. Tearing the bottom of her t-shirt into strips, she soaks a couple pieces handing one to Buffy. Working the t-shirt behind the corner, she slowly works the pieces loose.

"Why don't you just rip it off?" Buffy smirks at Kelly, watching her.

"Because it'll still hurt like a son of a bitch." Kelly mutters. "Even though it would almost be worth it - a few seconds pain compared to the time it'll take to get these things off. Plus if I did it to this area…" Kelly points to her chest. "It might rip out my nipple rings."

"Oh, no. No, don't want that to happen." Buffy speaks up quickly. "Want to keep those babies there." Buffy grins. Deciding to finally help, she shifts to Kelly's back and slowly starts working the piece like she'd watched Kelly do.

As the two women work together in a companionable silence, Kelly smirks as she feels Buffy run a hand over her ass cheeks after uncovering them. Bending over that bit further Kelly works the strips on her shins.

Buffy grunts quietly at her lover teasing her, before reaching her hand out to barely brush against her lover, before kneeling down behind her to take off the rest of the pieces on the back of her legs. "I guess I should have brought some clothes down for you to wear."

"I can put the old pants and shirt back on." Kelly yelps as she takes a little skin away with a part she didn't get very good with the spirits. "Damn that hurts." She grumbles quietly before slowly standing and stretching her back. Reaching her hand up to feel the pieces on her face, she carefully works the pieces off. Smiling as she feels Buffy gently ease the last piece away from her body, slowly standing and running her hands up the outside of her legs to caress over her butt cheeks. "Thanks, babe."

"You're more than welcome. But now you really need a shower." Buffy smirks.

"Yeah, I know." Kelly admits before reaching down for her clothes. "Planning on helping me get clean?" Kelly questions pulling the shirt on then the pants, zipping them, but leaving the button undone.

"Try and stop me." Buffy grins grabbing the trash bag. "I guess I can tie this off and throw it in the basement for now."

"Probably the best place for it." Kelly watches as Buffy jogs down the basement stairs. Smiling she heads into the living room watching the group. Chuckling quietly at Sam, who's still passed out, Faith sitting on the coffee table, watching the Marine quietly. "Faith you might want to go ahead and shower. I'm not going to guarantee there's going to be any hot water left after I finish."

"'Kay." Faith acknowledges, reaching out a fingertip and gently tracing the Marine's bruised jaw. "I'm gonna go ahead and take Sam up and put her in bed."

Kelly watches silently as Faith eases the Marine against her body before slowly standing and working her way upstairs as gently as she can, so as not to jostle the woman. Kelly smiles softly watching.

"She loves her, doesn't she?" Buffy questions coming to stand beside her as she watches Faith turn at the top of the stairs.

"Yes." Kelly smiles down at her lover. "Now we need to find someone for Mr. G and Dawn."

"Bloody hell." Giles grumbles looking up at the two women.

"I know this absolutely lovely werewolf. I'm sure she would show you a good time." Kelly smirks at the watcher and laughs as Buffy smacks her on the arm. "What? She probably would."

"That's beside the point." Buffy smirks at Kelly. "Who do you have planned for Dawn?"

"Well, if Giles isn't up for a hot young werewolf, maybe Dawn would be willing to give her a spin. Or maybe she'd rather try her brother Josh." Kelly offers looking over at Dawn who rolls her eyes at her.

"I can get my own dates, thank you very much." Dawn laughs at Kelly, not rising to the bait.

"She ain't no fun." Kelly pouts, shifting from one leg to the other. "Thanks for letting us have the bedroom, Mister G." Kelly offers sincerely. "Oh, here." Kelly pulls out the scroll tossing it to the Watcher. "I don't know what kind of language this is, but I found it tonight. Major magical signature. May be important."

"Like I have a choice. Buffy would probably have kicked me out." Giles sneaks a glance at Buffy, who's inched as close to Kelly as she can without touching the woman before looking down at the scroll. Opening it he glances over the writing shaking his head. "I'll have to take this back with me when I go to England, see if one of our people there can decipher what it says."

"I wouldn't have." Buffy shakes her head at the watcher. "But I don't think Kelly's quiet spell would have worked down here. You guys would probably be kept awake most of the night."

"I'll give up the bedroom for one night." Giles hurriedly comments.

"That's good. Hopefully you find out something on that scroll." Kelly looks around the room seriously for a moment. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to bother your British sensibilities."

Buffy's eyes narrow on her lover, expecting her to make some kind of smart ass remark or something to embarrass Giles. When she behaves, Buffy looks surprised. "Hungry?"

Kelly glances down and smirks at Buffy with a knowing glint in her eye.

"You didn't have any dinner, remember?" Buffy rolls her eyes at her lover.

"Food would be good." Kelly slowly follows Buffy into the kitchen, gently pushing her against the refrigerator before she gets a chance to open the door. Easing her lower body against the slayer, Kelly smirks. "Do I get to have my wicked, wicked way with you tonight?"

Buffy raises an eyebrow at Kelly, pushing her body against the firm thigh pressed between her legs. "What does your wicked way consist of?"

"What do you want it to consist of?" Kelly questions softly. "I'll do anything you want me to do. If you have something particular in mind…" Kelly brushes her lips across Buffy's lips, keeping her bloody t-shirt away from Buffy.

"I moved the toy box to the room." Buffy whispers leaning in for another kiss before pulling back, moaning quietly.

"Mmmm hmmmm." Kelly works her way down Buffy's jaw line, kissing her softly.

"You were right." Buffy groans the three words, as she grinds her body into Kelly's thigh.

"Right about what?" Kelly questions, nipping down Buffy's neck before sucking firmly on her pulse point.

"About being horny during that time of the month." Buffy sinks her fingers into Kelly's sides.

"So what do you want?" Kelly licks up Buffy's neck, nipping on Buffy's earlobe.

"I want you to ride me with that cock from hell." Buffy growls into Kelly's ear.

Kelly's body jerks into Buffy's in reaction to her words. Dropping her head to Buffy's shoulder, Kelly whimpers quietly. "I can't, Buffy."

"You mean you won't. Why not?" Buffy questions seriously, shifting around so that Kelly's back is against the refrigerator. Lifting her lover's head up so she can look in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kelly explains.

"You won't hurt me." Buffy smiles softly. "Remember, slayer? Remember, heal instantly?"

"Still doesn't mean it won't hurt." Kelly searches Buffy's eyes.

"You said anything I want. Are you going back on what you said?" Buffy questions her lover.

Kelly groans almost as if she's in pain. "Buffy…" She trails off looking in Buffy's eyes. Closing her eyes, Kelly whimpers. "If you want, I'll do."

"I want. I'll let you know if it's too much, okay?" Buffy offers the compromise, hoping to placate Kelly somewhat.

"Damn well better." Kelly growls.

"Here, let's get out the food. I marked the vegetarian dishes for you." Buffy smiles as Kelly shifts from in front of the fridge. Opening the door and reaching in, Buffy quickly pulls the food out setting it down on the island. Grabbing out the additional containers for Faith.

Kelly reaches up and grabs down a couple plates. Dumping some white rice on the plate, Kelly covers it with a good amount of General Tso's Bean Curd. Throwing it in the microwave she watches Buffy as she makes a plate up for Faith.

"Do I smell food?" Faith hoarsely questions as she walks into the kitchen, her hair still wet from her shower.

"Yep. Throwing it in the microwave now." Buffy smirks as Kelly replaces her food with Faith's. "Sam still out of it?"

"She woke up a few minutes ago. Told her I was gonna grab something to eat and I'd be right back up." Faith admits as the microwave dings. She grabs the food out and picks up a fork scarfing the food down quickly.

"Easy, Faith." Buffy places a hand out towards the slayer. "She isn't going anywhere."

Faith quirks her lip briefly, before slowing down. "I guess you're right." Faith admits.

"You helping us move tomorrow?" Buffy questions watching the two women eat, laughing quietly as Kelly quickly eats her plate of food with her chopsticks before filling it up again.

"Yeah, stretch already talked me into it." Faith smirks. "She got her ass chewed royally by T-bear."

Buffy chuckles glancing towards her lover.

"I am in so much trouble." Kelly mutters, frowning. "I'm going to be doing some major sucking up for the next year!"

"She wasn't exactly happy when I talked to her." Buffy admits watching as Kelly sits back down poking at her dinner.

"She yelled." Kelly admits softly, before sitting down her chopsticks and pushing the food away. "I'm going to take a shower." Kelly quickly stands, heading upstairs.

"What's up with that? Faith questions quietly, watching Kelly stride out of the kitchen.

"Found out the hard way, she can't stand for someone that she loves to be mad at her." Buffy murmurs quietly. "And for Tara to yell…"

"T-bear don't yell." Faith agrees. "Why did she?" Faith questions, frowning.

"She's afraid she'll lose Kelly again after finally getting her back." Buffy listens, hearing the water turn on upstairs. "I'm going to help Kelly. Eat your fill."

Faith nods her head, grabbing Kelly's food, experimentally poking it with a fork. Taking a small piece she pops it in her mouth, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "This shit ain't too bad." Faith nods, sliding the plate in front of her, quickly polishing it off.

* * *

Buffy eases into the bathroom, shaking her head that the door isn't locked. Watching the shadow of Kelly's body standing under the obviously hot water streaming down, Buffy quickly strips her clothes off, stepping in behind Kelly. "Want help?" Buffy quietly offers watching her lover's back, the dejected set of her shoulders.

"Yes." Kelly leans against the wall of the shower, groaning as she feels Buffy's hands stroke strongly down her back.

Buffy quickly lathers up her lover's back, stroking strongly over Kelly's shoulders and back, running her hands over her ass, sliding a finger playfully between her cheeks. When she hears a quiet chuckle from Kelly, Buffy smiles. "She's just worried that she's going to lose you." Buffy quietly mentions as she strokes down Kelly's legs, cleaning the outside of her thighs before running her hands up the inside, smirking as Kelly shifts her legs further apart. "She finally has one family member that she loves, here and this crap is happening. I think she's scared, Kelly. That's all it is. Have a good sit-down with her tomorrow, talk it all out. Just don't cut yourself open to prove it to her, okay?" Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought.

"I got it." Kelly chuckles. "Want to beat me up?" Kelly glances over her shoulder, smirking at her lover.

"Not beat you up, even though I know you like it when we get a little physical." Buffy laughs quietly. "I don't want to make her mad at me, too! Turn around. I need to clean your front."

"A little physical?" Kelly turns around watching Buffy run her hands around her chest, paying special attention to her nipples. As Buffy hooks her pinkies in and pulls firmly, Kelly grunts. "Still want me to use my specialty dildo?"

Buffy grins. "Oh, yeah!" Sliding her pinkies out, she runs her hands down her lover's stomach before cupping her lover. "You going to leave this bare?" Buffy looks back up, quirking her eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?" Kelly questions looking at her lover with passion filled eyes, as Buffy slides a finger between her lips.

"Where's those pants at you wore that night?" Buffy questions, grinning as she teases her lover.

Kelly groans quietly as Buffy flicks a finger across her. "The dump, I guess."

"Why?" Buffy frowns, stopping her stroking.

"Ummm, I kind of ripped them off when I came in the house the other night." Kelly smirks. "I guess I need to go shopping for some more?"

"Definitely." Buffy nods her head. "Let me finish in here, I'll be in the bedroom in a few minutes."

Kelly sighs looking at her lover. "I know it's going to take a while, but I sure as hell hope you get over being shy about these things." Kelly leans in and kisses Buffy quickly before sliding out of the shower. "I'll be ready for you." Kelly murmurs drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her and walking out of the bathroom.

"I guess I should be thankful she's wearing a towel." Buffy grumps after her lover leaves the bathroom. "And damn it! I'm getting better about this crap." Buffy bitches to the empty bathroom as she cleans her body. After finishing in the bathroom, she walks into the bedroom, chuckling at Kelly laying back on the bed.

"Don't laugh." Kelly grumbles. "Now I know how you feel." Kelly looks down at her body.

Buffy laughs as she pulls off the towel, throwing it in the hamper. Listening quietly as Kelly murmurs out the silence spell. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Buffy runs a hand down her lover's body, chuckling at the strap on. "I can't imagine what I look like wearing that thing. I'm a little bit of nothing compared to you…" Buffy shakes her head, laughing.

"Come down here and kiss me, babe." Kelly tugs on Buffy's arm.

Buffy eases over Kelly, smiling down at her lover.

"Moving too slow." Kelly grumbles, leaning up to grab Buffy, pulling her over her, sitting the slayer down on her abdomen, just shy of the jutting strap-on. Running her hands up her lover's back, Kelly urges Buffy down, quickly capturing her lover's lips. Running her tongue tantalizingly against Buffy's lips before invading her lover's mouth, rolling her tongue for long moments over Buffy's before sucking on the slayer's tongue.

Buffy groans into the kiss, running her hands up through Kelly's hair, scraping her fingers over her lover's scalp. As Kelly finally releases her tongue, Buffy looks down in her lover's eyes, smiling. Eyes widening as Kelly shifts her body further down and quickly captures one nipple in her mouth. Nipping gently at the hardening nub, Kelly alternates laving it with her tongue and trying to suck her lover's whole breast in her mouth, grinning around the nipple as Buffy pushes her body harder into her, groaning loudly.

"Trust me?" Kelly murmurs before scraping her teeth gently over her lover's nipple.

"Yes." Buffy whimpers.

"Slide on up, babe." Kelly urges softly.

"Kelly!" Buffy whines quietly, looking down at her lover. As she watches the sad light come into her lover's eyes, Buffy groans. Shifting her body up her lover's body until she's straddling Kelly's head.

Kelly grins, reaching up with both hands, she urges Buffy down, quickly separating her lover's juice laden lips, she slowly drags the length of her tongue over Buffy's engorged clit before gently sucking it into her mouth. Flicking her tongue quickly over her lover, Kelly slides a couple fingers through her lover's wetness, easing them gently into Buffy, groaning loudly into her lover as Buffy grinds down on her.

"God, Kelly!" Buffy cries, rotating her hips as Kelly presses her fingers strongly in her, stroking firmly. As Kelly strokes quickly and strongly over her clit, Buffy whimpers as she climaxes. Her legs quivering from the release, Buffy grasps the headboard, her body rocking at the fingers still stroking strongly in her.

"What do you want, babe?" Kelly murmurs as she eases away from her lover, placing a gentle kiss on her lover's mound as she looks up at Buffy, curling her fingers within her lover, making her cry out loudly.

"Right there!" Buffy cries as Kelly strokes strongly over her sweet spot, her body tightening, Buffy clenches down on her lover's fingers as she climaxes.

Kelly slows her stroking down, keeping her fingers inside her lover. Gently placing kisses everywhere she can reach, Kelly gives Buffy time to come down from her orgasmic high before questioning softly. "Do you still want to try this?"

Buffy whimpers at the thought, nodding her head as she looks down at Kelly.

"You're going to be in charge, babe." Kelly explains softly, easing her body up the short distance so her heads on the pillow. Reaching over to the nightstand, she grabs a container of lube. Wiggling her fingers that are still inside her lover, she smirks as Buffy groans.

"What are you doing?" Buffy questions, closing her eyes as Kelly plays within her body.

"Going to try and make things go a little smoother." Kelly admits before easing her fingers out of her lover. Flipping open the lube, Kelly squirts a generous amount of lube in her hand before coating the dildo. Making sure it's liberally coated, Kelly looks up into her lover's curious eyes. "You're in charge. Take your time, if you can't do this, or change your mind, stop. Okay, babe?"

Buffy nods her head in understanding. "I want to know what it's like, to have the fullness… To maybe have you inside me like I do to you." Buffy watches Kelly as she eases down her body.

"No rush, maybe sometime, babe. If you've changed your mind…" As Buffy shakes her head and smiles, Kelly reaches down, stroking her lubricated hand over her lover's lower lips, groaning as she feels the wetness dripping out of her lover. "God, so wet." Situating the dildo at her lover's entrance, Kelly holds it watching her lover.

Buffy slowly eases her body down, groaning as she feels the head pressing at her entrance. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously tenses her body.

"Easy, babe." Kelly murmurs, running her hands up and down her lover's body before playing with Buffy's breasts for a few moments before running a hand down, playing over her lover's clit. "Ease away, babe. We won't do this tonight." Kelly gently urges Buffy up away from her.

"Give me a minute." Buffy murmurs quietly, opening her eyes watching Kelly intently. Leaning down, Buffy kisses Kelly firmly, flicking her tongue over her lover's lips, groaning quietly as Kelly runs her hands down her back, grasping her ass tightly. As she feels a finger sliding between her cheeks, Buffy rocks against the teasing digit.

Kelly nips her way down Buffy's jaw, licking Buffy's neck, grinning as she feels Buffy's body relaxing. Shifting her hand back down, she eases three fingers in her lover, stroking inside, spreading her fingers gently to ease her lover more open.

Buffy growls deeply, rocking harder against the fingers spreading her open. As she feels Kelly's fingers ease out, she whimpers.

"Easy babe." Kelly murmurs placing more kisses across her lover's neck and jaw. Situating the dildo at her lover's entrance, she moves her hands to gently grasp Buffy's hips. "Relax, see how it feels, babe."

Buffy moans pushing her body back, arching up as it gradually works in, stretching her inner muscles. As she eases down, stopping at the fullness.

"Don't force it, babe." Kelly whispers, stroking her hands lovingly over Buffy. Urging her up. "Ease up, you've only worked a couple inches in, babe. Ease up and back down, see how it is."

Buffy whimpers as she pulls up the short distance, rocking back and forth gently. As it starts sliding in and out easier, Buffy pushes down a little further, grunting. "Fuck me!" Buffy grinds out. "How the hell do you take this damn thing?" Buffy looks up into her lover's laughing eyes.

"I'll take anything you dish out to me, babe." Kelly murmurs watching Buffy. "Plus I'm a horny bitch, so take it from there." Kelly moans quietly as Buffy rocks down a little further, make the piece inside her shift.

"I'll take it, and you." Buffy whimpers as she can feel the ribbed portion of the dildo rubbing over her g-spot on each stroke. "God, does it rub you just in the right spot?" Buffy picks up her speed, not having the piece stroke any deeper, just deep enough to rub over the same spot time after time.

"It's so big, how can it not rub in the right spot?" Kelly tries not to rock her hips up into her lover, feeling her own desire building. Watching her lover, she groans at the unbelievable pleasure crossing her face. "God, you're beautiful." Reaching down Kelly quickly runs a finger over Buffy's clit, alternating rubbing it firmly and pushing it against the dildo her lover's rocking her body on.

Buffy picks up her speed, grunting loudly as Kelly pushes against her clit, feeling it give 'way as she clenches tightly against the dildo, feeling the orgasm starting to roll through her body, a deep, heavy feeling. Rocking faster, Buffy shifts her body, crying out loudly as she strokes down further on the dildo causing her to clench her muscles hard as sheclimaxes.

"Whoa, babe!" Kelly grabs Buffy quickly as she starts to shift her body too far back when she starts to collapse. Easing her up and off the strap-on, Kelly hugs Buffy to her. Stroking her hands lovingly over her back.

Panting heavily against her lover as her body shakes from her orgasm, Buffy unconsciously strokes her hand up and down her lover's neck.

"You okay, babe?" Kelly questions softly placing kisses against the top of her lover's head. As Buffy nods her head, Kelly chuckles. "Let me take this off, then you can sleep, babe." Kelly places another kiss on Buffy's forehead as she shifts her lover over onto the bed. Quickly standing, she grunts quietly as she unbuckles and slides the piece out and off her body. Climbing back in beside her lover, Kelly pulls her over her, wrapping her arms around Buffy while tangling their legs together.

"I should go to the bathroom." Buffy whispers, not really having the strength to move.

"Under the sink?" Kelly questions, trying not to laugh. "You couldn't have said something before I got all comfortable, could you?"

"I'll get it." Buffy mumbles, rubbing her face over Kelly's breast.

"Do you really want to get up?" Kelly questions, laughing as Buffy shakes her head. "I'll be back in a minute, babe." Kelly rolls over on top of Buffy, shifting her body down slightly kissing her lover deeply before easing off the bed.

Buffy watches as Kelly starts to open the door. "Clothes!" Buffy yells.

Kelly snarls her nose up looking back at Buffy before grabbing a tank top and shorts, yanking them on. "Fucking clothes." Kelly growls as she slams out of the room.

Buffy chuckles quietly until Kelly comes back with an evil glint in her eyes. Straightening up, Buffy shakes her head. "Whatever you have planned, get it out of your mind, Kelly!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Kelly pounces on the bed above her lover kissing her strongly before nipping and licking her way back down Buffy's body while stripping her tank top off. "See, clothes bad!" Kelly growls loudly before diving between her lover's legs licking up over her lover's slit to flick her tongue strongly and quickly over Buffy repeatedly, bringing her quickly to climax.

"SHIT!" Buffy cries out loudly as she climaxes, yanking on Kelly's hair.

Kelly chuckles glancing up with twinkling eyes. Licking her lips Kelly raises an eyebrow as she situates Buffy for the night, making her lover squeak loudly, before blushing deeply. "What's wrong? I can stick my fingers, my lips, my tongue, and dildo's there, but not that?" Kelly bitches grumpily as she plops beside Buffy on the bed.

Buffy rolls over on top of Kelly. Putting a hand on each side of her face, she looks into the golden gaze. "What's wrong with you?" Buffy starts to chuckle when she sees the desire flaring deep in her lover's gaze. "Are you horny, is that what this all boils down to? Grumpy one moment, happy the next, attacking me the time after?"

"Yes, damn it!" Kelly bitches. "Didn't get to have any fun beating anything up, I was a fucking punching bag for Faith and had to pull my hits so I wouldn't hurt her. On top of all that I get bitched out by Tara, you want to be a pain about things and I am **extremely** horny. It has **not** been my night."

"Poor baby." Buffy starts before giggling.

"Ain't funny." Kelly pouts, her eyes twinkling. "But I didn't re-do the silence spell, so your scream was probably heard by everyone in the house!"

"WHAT?" Buffy cries out loudly, smacking Kelly on the shoulder.

"Heard that, too." Kelly smirks.

"Bitch!" Buffy reaches down to pull roughly on Kelly's nipple rings, chuckling as Kelly cries out loudly. "Bet they heard that, too."

Kelly smack's Buffy on the ass while raising an eyebrow. "Be careful. We don't want to get into a yelling or screaming match, now do we?"

"Like it matters." Buffy's eyes twinkle as she considers her lover. Becoming serious, Buffy runs a gentle hand down Kelly's neck. "Anything in particular you want or need?"

"Whatever you want to do." Kelly smiles softly at Buffy. Running her hands around Buffy's back, Kelly strokes them firmly up and down her lover's back, watching the considering look on her lover's face.

"What if I don't want to do anything?" Buffy raises an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

Kelly whimpers at the thought, looking at Buffy with sad eyes. "You don't have to do anything." Kelly admits.

"I wouldn't do that to you!" Buffy laughs quietly, wrapping her arms around Kelly, hugging her tightly.

"Thank God!" Kelly mutters, burying her face in Buffy's neck.

"You mean you wouldn't help yourself?" Buffy questions, pulling back to look at Kelly.

Kelly rolls her eyes before shaking her head. "I could try, but I honestly don't have much luck with that."

Buffy slides back, placing her hands on Kelly's waistband, easing her shorts down her long legs before tossing the shorts across the room. "What do you mean, you don't have much luck with that?" Buffy questions as she starts kissing and nipping along Kelly's calves, smirking at the muscles flexing under her attention.

Groaning, Kelly props herself up with pillows, watching Buffy. "When I try to help myself, it just seems to frustrate me more." Kelly admits, shifting her legs further apart as Buffy works her way up to her knees. Starting to breath heavier, Kelly whimpers as Buffy ever so slowly kisses over every part of her legs she can reach.

"So, if I asked you to touch yourself?" Buffy questions looking up from the thigh she's currently nipping across.

"I can do that." Kelly answers, watching Buffy. "It would just bring me to a higher aroused state, without the payoff."

Buffy's eyes darken with desire as she looks over Kelly's breasts. "Play with your breasts." Buffy orders softly, watching as Kelly's hands move to her stomach, slowly sliding up over her abdomen, cupping her breasts, stroking strong fingers over the ample flesh, working around the nipples, but not touching them. Unconsciously, Buffy's hands twitch, wanting to play with the ignored nipples, to grasp the nipple rings and tug them.

Kelly's eyes watch the emotions crossing Buffy's face, seeing the desire. Knowing her lover is aching to get her hands on her piercings. Continuing to stroke around her nipple with one hand, Kelly raises her other hand, dangling her fingertips just above her nipple, watching as Buffy unconsciously licks her lips. Grasping the nipple ring, Kelly slowly pulls up, lifting her breast, stretching it as far as it will go, before releasing it, making it jiggle tantalizingly.

Buffy whimpers watching the display. As Kelly cups the other breast firmly, Buffy watches her intently, groaning loudly as her lover leans down licking a tongue strongly over her own nipple, before wiggling her tongue into the piercing, holding it on her tongue with her teeth, pulling firmly. "Shit!" Buffy groans, unable to resist, she climbs up her lover's body attacking one nipple with her mouth, while shoving Kelly away to pinch and twist the other nipple firmly.

"God!" Kelly groans, arching up into her lover's eager touches. Wrapping her hands in Buffy's long hair, Kelly pulls her in even tighter. As Buffy bites down firmly, Kelly cries out, her body jerking up in response. "Yesss!" Kelly hisses in pleasure.

Buffy smirks before working her way over to the other breast, nipping firmly while pushing her body down into Kelly's body. Grinding down hard against Kelly's apex, Buffy whimpers as she feels Kelly's hand stroke down her back, cupping her ass, stroking her fingers along the crack of her cheeks. Pulling away, Buffy looks into Kelly's eyes. "My turn, so behave."

"Don't want to." Kelly growls.

"Be nice or I'll strap your toy on, and put it somewhere that you really don't want it to go." Buffy narrows her eyes on Kelly.

Eyes opening wide, Kelly whimpers, pulling her hands up to stroke softly over Buffy's back. "I'll behave."

"Thought so." Buffy murmurs kissing her way down Kelly's body, smirking as Kelly jerks up into her caresses, trying to find something to grind her body against. Running a hand down her lover's side and over her leg, Buffy shifts down further, pushing her lover's legs further apart. "I think I could literally spend days making love to you." Buffy admits softly as she runs a hand up to her lover's swollen sex, stroking her fingers over the wet lips.

"Buffy…" Kelly cries out quietly at the teasing fingers.

"Oh, no. I'm in the mood to play, to learn, to touch, to see everything I can." Buffy's eyes traverse her lover's body, smiling at the jerking of her lover's hips. Leaning in, Buffy licks up over one outer lip, gathering up the juices. Licking her lips as she moans in enjoyment, Buffy quickly does the same to the other lip, before separating them, to eagerly lap up all the juices she can find. Carefully Buffy traverses her lover's sex, being careful not to come into contact with the swollen clit. Reaching up, Buffy pulls the hood back far away from the swollen muscle before blowing a cool breath of air over it, smiling as she watches it quiver.

"Would you like me to take you into my mouth? To lick over the needy flesh? To suck on it strongly?" Buffy questions, her eyes shifting up to look upon her lover's face, the pleasure that's almost pain crossing it. Seeing Kelly's eyes open and nod her head, Buffy tilts her head watching Kelly as she slowly brings her other hand up, gathering up the juices that were escaping from her lover's needy center. Running her finger around her lover's clit, carefully not letting Kelly's gyrations make her make contact with the begging muscle.

"Tease." Kelly growls, as she slowly rotates her hips.

Buffy smirks, before sliding her fingers down, teasing her lover's opening. Watching the flush of desire as it crosses Kelly's body. Inhaling deeply, Buffy groans looking back down at her lover's sex. "I'm done teasing. I can't wait any longer." Buffy admits before quickly sliding three fingers into her lover's center while sucking her swollen muscle in her mouth, sucking hard while repeatedly flicking her tongue at the sensitive gland underneath.

"FUCK!" Kelly cries out loudly, arching her body up into her lover as she explodes. Feeling Buffy's fingers search out inside her, running over that pleasure giving spot, rubbing it gently, Kelly's hips start grinding in exaggerated movements at the pleasure coursing through her.

Buffy grins as she releases the swollen muscle glancing up quickly before leaning back down, dragging her tongue repeatedly over her lover as she rubs more firmly, wrapping an arm around her lover's thigh to hold herself in place as Kelly starts bucking strongly under her. "That's it, lover, give me everything you got." Buffy murmurs before sucking strongly as she rubs quicker.

"FUCK ME!" Kelly screams out, almost bucking Buffy from her as her body explodes into a million pieces, before collapsing on the bed, groaning.

Buffy moans as she licks up the sweet fluid escaping from her lover. "God, taste so good." Buffy whimpers, sliding her hand out of the way, eagerly lapping all the juices she can find.

Kelly whimpers as her lover's tongue continues to stroke over her body, as it slides over her still swollen clit, she jerks moaning as she gives up more of her juices.

"Mmmmm." Buffy laps eagerly at the new flood. As she finishes cleaning her lover's body, she raises up to lay her head on her lover's stomach. Smiling as she feels the muscles of her lover's stomach still clenching and unclenching from her orgasm, Buffy places a kiss on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kelly murmurs, panting quietly. As she gets control of her breathing, she urges Buffy to lay on top of her.

Grabbing the covers, Buffy crawls up Kelly's body, covering them while shifting around to get comfortable. "I think we probably woke everyone up, if they were asleep." Buffy murmurs against the breast she's laying on.

"Shit happens." Kelly smiles, running her hand down Buffy's side, while threading the other through the long blonde hair. "Sleep, babe. Going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay." Buffy sighs quietly. "Only moving personal items?"

"Yeah, clothes, pictures, the freezer, my chair. We can leave the rest of the furniture here for now. Damn!" Kelly bitches quietly.

"What's wrong?" Buffy questions looking up at her lover.

"Forgot about the damn gifts up in the attic. Don't let me forget to get them down for you tomorrow. We can take them to the new place for you to open there." Kelly grins crookedly at Buffy.

"More gifts." Buffy shakes her head, laughing at Kelly before getting comfortable. ""Night."

"'Night, babe." Kelly murmurs, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
